Un mundo extraño segunda temporada
by Isaac C.B
Summary: Los problemas continúan pero desde otro tiempo, hasta que logren regresar al principio de donde llegaron, con el único fin de detener al mal de los males que los acechan Advertencia: Contiene lemon, entre otras cosas
1. Iniciando de nuevo

Hola y bienvenidos ( as ) a una nueva temporada de un mundo extraño, espero que les vaya a gustar la historia púes es de mi agradó escribir las sin más vamos al capítulo.

Temporada 1

Isaac un adolescente logra crear lo que la humanidad siempre a querido, el con su amigo y hermanó Luis logran armar un portal dimensional pero en un accidente ya que el portal era ilegal fueron interceptados por la policía, dónde Isaac por accidente fue absorbido por el portal y fue enviado aún mundo extrañó, dónde el conoce a las mane six que son seis ponis que son los elementos de la armonía y dónde la princesa de la noche luna se enamora de el. Días después el logra conseguir un poderoso aliado qué es su nave que creó en la tierra alrededores del 2012 y 2013 para un feria científica, pero su proyectó exploto durante la exposición, pero un mal regresará a destruirlo ya qué su portal creó muchos problemas en la tierra dónde los humanos y ecuestria nos se enfrentaron en una batalla por dominar ecuestria pero nuestro amigo isaac logra salvar a ecuestria poniéndose en peligró en una de las armas más destructivas que todo el mundo a visto.

Los días pasaron rápidamente pero las aguas de la guerra siguieron y donal tromp presidente de los estados unidos creó el holocausto nuclear al lanzar bombas atómicas alrededor del globo terrestre donde su última salida de los pocos sobrevivientes es por el portal y huir hacía ecuestria donde ellos crearon un pequeño pueblo en el bosque Everfree con una población bastante reducida, pero un enemigo de isaac hizo que su hermano y hermana lo obligo a regresar a la tierra pero el destruyó el portal donde su enemigo cruza el portal y lo destruye.

Varías semana en la tierra mientras ellos reparaban el portal hasta qué logran terminarlo, Luis y su hermana mariana cruzan el portal pero por segunda vez Jancarlos enemigo de isaac interfirió en su regresó pero está vez el destruye el portal y se suicida donde ahora el se encontraba totalmente solo en la tierra consumida por el holocausto nuclear. Isaac con la baja autoestima logra recordar los buenos momentos que vivió junto a Luna y eso hace que el crea un reloj teletransportador para regresar a ecuestria donde su plan rindió frutos.

Cuándo el logra arribar a ecuestria se encuentra perdido en algún lugar dónde por el hambre come una planta llamada broma venentemporada día siguiente es convertido en un poni verde limón al ingerir dicha planta, el asustado busca algún indició de algún poblado pero lo que encuentra es el nido secreto de los challengins y el fue violado por la reina Chysalis, y al día siguiente escapa de la colmena pero cae 4 veces en unos desfiladeros que hay por el bosque y cae en un río donde su corriente lo lleva noqueado hasta Poniville, donde fue rescatado por Rainbow y esté fue llevado hasta un hospital, dónde Twilight la princesa de la amistad logra descifrar quién era en realidad ese misterioso poni, donde luna rápidamente llega pero no lo reconoce hasta que el le dice.

Semanas después su nave Asterión fue mejorada con una máquina del tiempo por parte del doctor whovees, dónde su primer viajé fue para arreglar un problema grande con Fluttershy y este fue un total éxito, y unos meces después unos soldados estadounidenses asaltan al pueblo de los humanos donde son masacrados y Isaac corrió en su auxilió dónde su familia fue totalmente exterminada al igual que todo el pueblo y un accidente que provocó fue que salió herido por una bala dónde Asterión interfirió pero los soldados se infiltran en el sótano dónde desconectaron la matriz de Asterión dejadola sin copiloto hasta que Isaac despertara donde su única opción era activar la auto destrucción haciendo que los soldados huyan de la nave e isaac la lleva a vellosidades para tratar qué no dañe a ecuestria si está logra explotar.

Segunda temporada

Capítulo XX: atrapado :

Han pasado 4 semanas desde que se volvió a ver a isaac y a asterión,y dónde muchos ponis ya lo dieron por muerto, pero una alicornio azúl mantuvo su esperanza de encontrarlo.

Por eso luna le solicitó a Twilight que hiciera una investigación que hizo, dio como dato o se especula que si murió púes hay muchos indicios.

Ya que encontraron muchas partes de la nave por todo ecuestria y como colmó unas 4 computadoras de la sala de control.

Luna triste por la perdida de su su primer amor real en años pues no logró encontrar a ese poni verde limón que robo ese corazón de luna,

Causa que hizo que Luna que se deprimiera por 2 semanas, celestia preocupada pues su hermana nunca había logrado conseguir un novio que la amará pues algunos solo lo hacen para poder ser príncipes.

Celestia le dijo a luna que saliera a buscar a otro poni, molestando mucho a luna.

Pero como sabrán hay cosas que tiene doble punto de vista.

Pues no isaac el pegaso verde limón que robo el corazón de luna no a muerto o casi.

Así que vamos con el.

Muchas alarmas y alertas sonaban por toda la sala de control, chispas volaban en cada movimiento brusco de la nave.

→ alerta altura máxima permitida.

→ alerta motor 5 destruido.

→ perforación de la sala de máquinas.

→ auto destrucción inhabilitada.

→ motores desconectados.

— arrrrg ( dije intentando no caer de la silla )

→ oxígeno bajo alerta.

Intentando bajar la popa de la nave al suelo ya que estamos casi en el espació pero los controles no funcionan.

— vamos asterión abajo ( dije un toqué mareado )

→ motores bloqueados, flaps retraídos.

Pero por la altura yo no podía respirar causando que mis pensamiento fueran más lentos y la vista era en visión de túnel, pero pronto las cosas se complicaron diez veces más de lo que se estaba desarrollando.

Al estar yo en modo borracho no podía manejar la dirección de la nave, y ahora está regresando a la tierra.

→ alerta ángulo de ataqué muy pronunciado.

→ velocidad muy alta precaución.

La alta velocidad causó más daños y estos están en los motores que son las más es puestos a daños del ambiente.

PERO DEJEMOS A ISAAC Y VALLAMOS DONDE LAS CHICAS.

— Twilight no se encontró nada de isaac verdad? (dice Applejack )

— no, creó que esté fue el final de isaac ( dice Twilight un poco baja de ánimo )

— pobre Luna, ella no a salido del castillo en varias semanas ( dice Rarity llegando )

— Celestia intentó animarla pero creo que no pudo ( dice Spike con unas tasas de té )

— gracias Spike, si nadie la a podido consolar ( dice Twilight )

— pobre Luna, ella encontró a su príncipe y mira me a mi, toda sola ( dice Rarity )

Ese comentario de rarity molestó bastante al pobre dragón Spike.

— y nunca encontraron a Isaac? ( dice Applejack )

— no, nunca encontramos más partes de asterión con excepción de las piezas de la investigación ( dice Twilight )

— hay muchas cosas que no logré entender, porqué Isaac nunca se fijo en algunas de nosotras ( dice Rarity )

Esa pregunta hizo incomodar mucho la conversación.

— yo me voy ( dice Spike saliendo pero es detenida por rainbow que se interesó por la pregunta )

— espera tu tienes información Spike ( dice Rainbow )

— no creo que sea buena idea ( dice Spike no muy seguro )

— vamos de todos modos el ya no esta aquí ( dice Rainbow )

— eeeeee mejor me voy ( dice Spike más nervioso )

— un momento Spike, tú tienes algo que decirnos ( dice Twilight muy sería )

— bien bien bien ya se los diré ( dice Spike sentándose )

— te escuchamos ( dice Rarity muy atenta igual que las demás )

— empecemos que opinaba Isaac de ustedes:

Fluttershy - ella pone atención - el dice que eres muy tierna, ayudas a quiénes lo necesitan y más si es un pequeño animalito...el te estima mucho.

Esas palabras que Spike dijo fueron suficientes para que Fluttershy llorara.

Pinkie : - ella...hace lo que sabe hacer- : Isaac no le gustaba las fiestas pero disfrutaba ver te divertirse a ti, el era más calmado, aunque aveces si disfrutaba una que otra fiesta.

— vaya yo pensé que no le gustaban ( dice Pinkie de cabeza en el sillón )

— Applejack: - pone aún más atención - aun que casi nunca hablamos, eres una de las ponis más fuertes que el vio, además de a veces cabeza dura pero igual es una excelente poni.

— wow es un poco extraño ( dice Applejack )

— y porque no lloras ( dice Spike )

— nop yo estoy bien ( dice Applejack )

— mentirá por adentró está llorando ( dice Pinkie sentándose )

— si es cierto no puedo mentir ( dice Applejack )

— bien Rainbow: - ella era la más interesada - el nunca pero nunca vio en su vida una persona ( oh. Poni ) que fuera tan pero tan testaruda y menos que no pueda seguir una simple orden, aún así es la mejor voladora que conoció ( dice Spike )

— uy broken heard ( dice Pinkie )

— Twilight : una poni con potencial de oro, una inimaginable estudiante, y amante de los libros, cosa que a mi me atrae ya que bueno la ciencia es mi vida ( dice Spike )

— wow eso fue bonito ( dice Twilight )

— bien ya quedó ( dice spike )

— oye falto yo ( dice Rarity ofendida )

— prefiero omitir ( dice Spike )

— vamos que tan malo puede ser ( dice Rarity un poco preocupada )

— mejor vean lo de el ( dice Spike sacando la tablet pc que le regalé

Vídeo :

— está gravando ( dije )

— fíjate en la luz roja de la esquina ( dice Luis )

— bien si ya...bueno quien vea éste vídeo debo estar muerto o no ( dije )

— por caballo ( dice Luis al fondo )

— callaré poco hombre ( dije )

— jajaja deja de ver tanto enchufle tv Isaac ( dice Luis )

— no, regresando al dató, cuando ingresé a ecuestria me pareció un MUNDO EXTRAÑO, por eso hice estos vídeos, donde diré sin censura con una calificación de cada cosa que vea o sea fuerte.

— y hoy será ...RARITY ( dice Luis al fondo )

— si, nuestra hoja de puntuación será dicha al final de cada una ( dije )

— uno : una persona ( oh poni ) que trate así aún amigo cómo empleado domestico no tiene nombre ( dije )

— osea sin ombre jaja ( dice Luis )

→ jajaja que gracioso es ese Luis ( dice Pinkie )

— claro, además como putas va a tratar a un niño entre comillas de burro de carga ( dije )

— sin mencionar que manipula al pobre ( dice Luis )

— y como picha va a romper los sueños al pobre, por eso digo hay personas (oh poni ) que solo quieren ver al mundo arder ( dije )

— isaac ya eso pasó ( dice Luis )

— si gracias por recordarme que soy poni ( dije sarcástico )

— de nada ( dice Luis )

— como final, la nota de la calificación para cada poni de nuestra lista es ( dije )

Twilight : 95 / fluttershy 93 / pinkie

— para mi eso debió ser un 100, a mi me gusta esa poni ( dice Luis )

— sabes esto puede ser escuchado por ellas ( dije )

— no importa tu lo editarás ( dice Luis )

— claro ( dice sarcástico ) bien pinkie : 92 / applejack: 90 / rainbow: 85. Y la peor nota jamás dictada rarity : 62.5

— si fuerte el examen ( dice Luis )

— si las chicas ven el vídeo, deben saber que este examen no fue por gusto, lo cree para saber el comportamiento de los habitantes y bien con eso creó qué terminamos ( dije )

— vamos porque nunca me presentas te la rosa ( dice Luis )

— esto sigue grabando animal ( dije )

— igual lo vas a editar ( dice Luis )

— bueno me voy ( dice Luis saliendo por una puerta )

— que malo que soy no voy a editar ni mierda ( dije )

— te escuche hijo de fruta ( dice Luis entrando con un bate )

— no no no espera si lo voy a editar ( dije asustado )

Se oye un golpe y la cámara se fractura dejando la pantalla dañada a la mitad y luego se cae y fin del vídeo.

Un ambiente bastante pesado y todo en silencio cuando vieron el vídeo, nadie hacía algún movimiento solo el sonido de la respiración se escuchaba.

— Pinkie tenías un admirador ( dice Rainbow intentando romper el hielo )

— si e bueno creo que mejor me voy donde los cake ( dice Pinkie despareciendo )

— la abuela Smitt me está llamando ( dice applejtack )

— yo tengo que alimentar mis animalitos ( dice Fluttershy )

— yo la acompaño ( dice Rainbow )

— yo iré con Sweetie Belle ( dice Rarity un poco molesta ) ( pd no se como se escribe el nombre de la hermana de rarity , pido disculpas )

— spike solo quedamos tú y yo, pero la pregunta porqué tienes esa cosa de Isaac ( dice Twilight con duda )

— el me la regaló cuando vino de la tierra dijo que tenia una galaxia tal 3 o algo así ( dice Spike pensando )

— si esto es de Isaac , debe estar conectado a asterión ( dice Twilight )

— no lo había pensado ( dice spike revisando )

Tablet pc : batería 78%, WiFi: sin datos, sonido general

— no, no hay nada, solo este otro vídeo de isaac ( dice Spike abriendo el vídeo )

PD: SI QUIEREN LO SALTAN O LO LEEN :)

En este soy humano

Video : está gravando ( dije )

— ya deberías saber como se graba ( dice Luis llegando )

— no, ocupo leer un libro para ver como es ( dije )

— jueputa come libros ( dice Alejandro mi segundo amigo XD )

— amen hermano, profanaste nuestro vídeo ( dije )

— jodete, además ya saben son populares en la televisión ( dice Alejandro )

— si nos persigue la policía ( dice Luis )

La cámara se mueve al portal, donde Twilight y spike lo ven por primera vez en estado funcional.

— crees que funcione ( dije )

— creo que ni para PPC ( dice Alejandro )

— que es PPC ( dice Luis confundido )

— papel para limpiarse el culo ( dijimos al mismo tiempo Alejandro y yo )

— mejor no digan nada que luego no funciona ( dice Luis )

— bien los dejó y cuiden se de la policía ( dice Alejandro )

— bien regresó en 5 minutos ( dice Luis saliendo )

3,5 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS

— no no no cómo nos encontraron ( dije )

— vámonos que ya entran ( dice Luis )

— y si la encendemos ( dije )

— bien pero rápido ( dice Luis )

como sabrán vean el prologo de la primer temporada,

Y la cámara se quiebra y sólo hay audio en los próximos minutos

Policía no se muevan '' sonidos de disparos " salgan se va a derrumbar

Y un estruendo termina el vídeo.

— vaya ya sabemos como isaac hizo para llegar a ecuestria ( dice Twilight )

— si eso fue intenso ( dice Spike )

YA MUCHO CON LAS CHICAS DEJEMOS LA DESCANSAR Y REGRESAMOS DONDE ISAAC.

→ advertencia impacto inminente

— diossss ( dije medió recuperado por la falta de oxigeno )

→ 300 metros para el impacto

Afuera de la nave en una planicie a 4km de poniville la nave violentamente se estabiliza pero la alta velocidad no fue de ayuda y una explosión sacude el suelo ecuestriano.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE.

→ critical damage !

→ perforación de la sala de energía

→ placas de enfriamiento de motor perforadas

→ incendio menor en sala de almacenes

La cantidad de daños ocurridos tras el aterrizaje a más de 200 kilómetros por hora eran totalmente incalculable, pues chispas volaban por todo el aire de los daños, algunas láminas de aceró fueron derribadas y parte del vidrio fue fracturado.

Pero lo más horrible ver todas las computadoras rotas púes ninguna soportaría semejante impactó con excepción de una computadora nokia del fondo que estaba intacta.

Yo un pegaso color verde limón que por estupidez ya que eso no tiene otro nombre me convertí en poni al ingerir las hojas de broma venenosa, con dolor del impacto, un hilo de sangré bajaba de mi frente con una ala lastimada y una pata golpeada.

— arrrg dónde estoy ( dije a dolorido )

No sabía donde me había estrellado púes ninguna cámara sobrevivió al impactó violentó del choqué.

— Asterión éstas ( pregunté )

Pero no hubo respuesta dando a conocer que me encontraba total mente sólo.

— solo me queda revisar la única computadora viva ( dije mientras me acercaba a la computadora nokia )

Computadora nokia:

Batería 2% ( conecte el cargador ) WiFi no, hora 8:21 am, día 2018/08/12

— que raro la energía no está funcionando ( dije preocupado )

→ batería agotada estado de suspensión activada

Y de un solo toda la sala quedó sin luz con excepción de la que entraba naturalmente.

— iré a ver donde estoy ( dije saliendo a la puerta )

Lo que ví me sorprendió púes aparecer el bosque creció o poniville se alejó, no se sabe, además se puede ver el cráter que dejo asterión cuándo se estrelló.

— ocupó luz pero como lo hago ( dije sin opciones )

No tenía dinero para ir al pueblo y comprar herramientas para reparar a asterión, aún que hay otra opción.

De la nada ví algo extremo púes la luna tenia forma o sombra de un poni, lo que me llegó a la conclusión de qué... Estaba atrapado en el pasado ! ( primer episodio de muy little pony )

— o no no no, como pude viajar en el tiempos, eso significa qué estaré muerto cuándo retome mi linea normal ( dije con duda )

— necesitó dinero si quiero salir del pasado ( dije )

Y una idea bastante interesante, pues Applejack cosecha manzanas en su granja, pero porque no una sana competencia pero no con cualquier fruta si no manzanas de agua, los árboles producen hasta 10 veces más que uno de manzana.

Pero durarían 5 años en crecer...o si los alteró con ciencia...y así fue como 40 semillas, fueron biológicamente alteradas, éstas crecerían al instante.

— esperó no competir con Applejack ( dije )

Pero en un momentos pensé donde estoy,que día es etc pues no tenia ni puta idea de donde estaba ni cuándo.

Y revise mi reloj de teletransporte que había creado cuando recrece de la tierra, donde este marcaba año 1000 ( marca la hora actual dónde se encuentre ) y que eran las 8 de la mañana.

— mierda recrece al pasado ( dije sorprendido y preocupado )

Cosa que me preocupo púes significa que Luna su lado oscuro estará pronto en el castillo antiguo, cosa que me dio una idea.

— mm si coloco una baliza en la nave yo la podré rastrear pero otro poni no , jijiji que inteligente que soy ( dije marcando las coordenadas y haciendo una baliza )

Cuando terminé fui al castillo de las hermanas reales donde esperare a las chicas pues Luna me había contado la historia.

2 horas más tardé.

— wakala que castillo más feo ( dije )

Ingresó al castillo de mal augurio dónde enredaderas se azolaban en el interior de esté intentado buscar la luz del sol.

Me dirijo a la sala centran donde las chicas lucharán en un par de horas contra Luna.

— vaya con que aquí celestia y luna lucharon ( dije bastante interesado )

Ya que ecuestria se compara con la tierra en el siglo del 1 al 18

— según creo Twilight llegará en 30 minutos ( dije )

Pero de la nada oigo un gran ruido detrás de mi.

— tú pony quien eres y qué haces aquí ( dice una voz que jamás oí )

Cuando me doy vuelta Nightmare Moon había arribado en el castillo.

— yo solo pasaba de visita ( dije mientras veía por la ventana )

— tú no sabes quien soy ( dice molesta nightmare moon )

— claro que te conozco, eres la dueña de la luna o por así decirlo de la noche ( dije )

— entonces porqué no me temes o sales corriendo despavorido ( dice nightmare moon confundida )

— y porque debería temer te a ti ( dije sin entender )

— soy nightmare moon ( dice ella )

— y eso que tiene que ver ( dije con duda )

— como preguntas eso, todos deben tener miedo en mi presencia ( dije nightmare moon )

— pero porqué, solo porque creas noches hermosas ( dije mientras veía la hora del reloj )

— cómo dices, crees que mis noches soy bonitas ( dice nightmare moon más calmada )

— si, celestia hace noches bonitas,pero no es lo mismo si no se crean por la misma dueña de la noche ( dije un poco inquietó )

— nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso ( dice nightmare moon pacífica )

— se que nadie te reconoce tus hallazgos Luna, pero estamos eternamente agradecidos por lo que haces ( dije )

— g gracias ( dice nightmare moon )

Y una vibración en parte de mi casco derecho donde me había colocado el reloj dando a conocer que debía ir me del lugar.

— bueno luna, debo ir me ( dije dirigiendo me a la salida )

— espera dónde ponemos encontrarnos otra vez ( dice nightmare moon )

— ahora vivo a 4 kilómetros de aquí, si quieres en dos días nos reunimos otra vez aquí ( dije )

— bien, y gracias ( dice nightmare moon )

Y así salgo un poco de prisa para evitar interferir en el futuro.

A varios metros, a 500 aproximadamente oigo donde las chicas hablan, pero me alejo rápidamente del lugar.

Y fue hay cuando llegué donde Asterión cuando me di cuenta de algo, nunca me encontré con lobos de madera, y ya se del porqué...

Había impactado en su nido, donde ahora asterión estaba rodeada de más de 600 lobos, por suerte no podían oler me pues el olor a caucho y a uranio 237 quemado, interfería en su olfato cuyo sólo detectaban olores de esos materiales.

Ingresó con extremos cuidado evitando hacer algún ruido, y voy a mi cuarzo y cierro la puerta, donde estaba hecho un desastre pues el aterrizaje volcó todo.

— hay luna como volveré al presente ( dije preocupado )

Esto era un hecho real, no podía volver pues asterión quedó tan dañado que no puede activarse.

— mañana haré un control riguroso de daños ( dije )

Pues lo necesitaba ya que no sabía con exactitud los daños que ocurrieron, además de tener una lista ordenada de qué reparar o no, pues no tenía mucho material disponible ahora, con excepción de reciclar las partes amputadas de la nave para cubrir los hoyos más peligroso.

— mañana será un largooo día ( dije acostándome )

Y por primera vez en 2 días podía dormir en paz o más o menos, con la única desventaja de que no estoy en una cama si no en el suelo pues me dio flojera acomodar el cuarto XD.

Continuará...

Así amados lectores continuamos la saga de " un mundo extraño ", la segunda temporada, donde habrá giros inesperados, nuevos amores, nuevos enemigos y más... Dejen sus comentarios no importa si son malos o no, yo no juzgó a nadie no sean tímidos, pues no habían preguntas sobré algo en un capítulo que había avisado en uno de un mundo extraño, sin más espero que les haya gustado pues me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n).

Un gran agradecimiento a todos los seguidores de esta historia.


	2. Visitas inesperadas

Bienvenidos ( as ) aún nuevo capítulo de la segunda temporada de " un mundo extraño ", sin más que decir espero que les guste y vamos al capítulo.

Capítulo XXI: visitas inesperadas.

Era una mañana donde una intensa lluvia quería romper el metal de asterión, donde imponentes rayos caían tan cerca que pensaba que iba a morir, dónde por desgracia la nave poco a poco se comienza a inundar puesto que el agua no tiene salida alterna, cosa que me preocupó mucho.

No fue hay de las 10 de la mañana la lluvia incesante bajo su intensidad donde ahora solo caían pelos de gato ( término que esta garudando " ).

Cosa que yo no desaproveche y fui a intentar drenar el agua al río que no más pasaba a unos 10 metros de asterión, cosa que yo no había notado ayer

( pd: si si si tan despistado soy )

Salgo de asterión con el extremó cuidado de que no me descuarticen los lobos de madera, ya que eso no sería bueno.

Lo más extraño es que no había ninguno.

— se habrán asustado con los rayos o se los llevó el río? ( dice con duda )

Cosa que no me importó ya que será menos preocupaciones con los lobos, y eso qué así no podrán comerme ?

AHORA VAMOS CON LAS CHICAS, SOLO RECUERDEN QUE TWILIGHT NO ES ALICORNIO, NO TIENEN EL CASTILLO Y NO TIENE EL COFRE.

Después de que las chicas derrotarán a nightmare moon, cosa que confundió a Twilight ya que según rumores nightmare moon, nunca luchó contra sus amigas, cosa que Twilight está investigando como si no hubiese un mañana.

— Twilight deja de buscar tanto en los libros, mira el desorden que haces ( dice Spike molesto )

Cosa que Twilight estaba sumergida en su libro que ni escuchó al pobre Spike cosa que lo molesto más.

— Twilight iré al bosque everfree a besar un lobo de madera ( dice Spike intentando llamar la atención. )

— ajá Spike suerte ( dice Twilight sin despegar la vista del libro )

— hay por favor Twilight ni me prestas atención ( dice Spike )

— me hablabas Spike ( dice Twilight poniendo atención por primera vez... )

— arrr nada iré donde Rarity ( dice spike saliendo muy molesto )

Cosa que Twilight no noto, más bien seguio buscando más en sus libros del porqué nightmare moon casi ni lucho o interfirió con ellas.

REGRESEMOS CON NUESTRO PEGASO VERDE LIMÓN CON SU NAVE ASTERIÓN.

— maldita se a, este terreno es una cantera en puta ( dije molesto con la piedras )

Ya que como hay un gran hueco por parte del aterrizaje, esto provoca que la nave se inunde, causando más daños, cosa que no quería.

El problema esta en las piedras ya que quitó una aparecen otras dos, quito esas dos y aparecen 4, de cuatro 8 de ocho a 16 y así sucesivamente.

— me cagó en toda la puta, que quieres que te ponga un cuarto de dinamita ( dije ya cabriado ).

Cosa que lo pensé unos momentos y salió la más estúpida idea de toda ecuestria.

— que cool, una batería de uranio con una granada ( dije en modo pirotécnico )

Cosa que no fue la idea más elaborada del mundo...

Y una explosión en puta, que se puede ver hasta canterlot donde una culumna de humo negro sale del everfree.

— ya la lié bien ( dije viendo la nube de humo )

PONIVILLE.

— por los cascos de la abuela Smitt, que fue eso ( dice Applejack preocupada por la explosión )

— sabes vino como del bosque everfree, puede que un monstruo lo haya hecho ( dice Appleboom )

— no creo, debió ser provocado ( dice Applejack )

— supongo que irás con las demás ( dice Appleboom )

— correcto, y tú te quedas aquí ( dice Applejack dirigiéndose donde Twilight )

Mientras Applejack iba, se topó con rainbow dash cosa que también iba donde Twilight.

— Applejack adónde vas ( dice Rainbow )

— donde Twilight, no oíste la explosión ( dice Applejack )

— claro que la oí, por eso voy yo también ( dice Rainbow )

Y así las dos fueron donde Twilight, lo mismo que todos las demás.

5 minutos más tarde ( 11:23 am )

— chicas vinieron por lo de la explosión ( dice Twilight preocupada )

— así es, en mi granja sonó demasiado cerca ( dice Applejack )

— es obvió, tu granja está muy cerca del bosque ( dice Rarity )

— debió ser algo muy poderoso para hacer ese tipo de explosiones ( dice Spike )

— lo que dice Spike es cierto, debe ser algo peligroso. ( dice Fluttershy con miedo )

— iremos a investigar, para saber si es peligroso o no para ecuestria ( dice Twilight )

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, con excepción de la pobre Fluttershy qué estaba inundada de miedo.

— bien, ustedes se van y yo me quedó ordenando el desorden de Twilight ( dice Spike feliz de quedarse solo )

Y así en 20 minutos todas estaban ingresando al bosque, dirigiéndose por el humo que sale a lo lejos.

Con Isaac.

— mierda esté puto humo no se extingue ( dije lanzando tierra )

Cosa que ahora quedó un hueco vulgar de 20 metros de profundidad y que daño más partes de asterión.

— Me cago en la leche, bien bien bien, posiblemente ahora alguien venga...debo prepararme ( dije ingresando a la nave )

Cosa que hago es ir a la única computadora viva y bloqueó todo tipo de información, cosa qué me costó por el tipo de teclado para humanos...

— mmm con eso no podrán saber nada ( dije feliz pero por poco )

Ya que me acorde de la máquina del tiempo, que fue integrada por el doctor whovees.

— este día va estar cagado ( dije en la puerta de la máquina )

No sabía como bloquear esa puerta y se me ocurrió algo, un poco excesivo pero debería funcionar.

Pues yo cree un cartel que dice : CARNE DE PONY.

— bien esperó que sirva ( dije no muy seguro )

Posiblemente esto me afecte más a futuro, pero no le voy a dar importancia.

Tomo mi tablet nueva que por dicha sobrevivió bueno más o menos ya que tiene parte de la pantalla fracturada pero sirve.

Con tiempo en mi contra colocó mi teléfono en forma de cámara para saber donde están los intrusos.

Y empiezo a oír voces a varios metros y entro a mi cuarto y lo bloqueó.

Con las chicas:

Ellas estaban caminado hasta que llevan a una parte donde pueden ver la nave, cosa que la explosión estaba al otro lado, y parecia que el impactó fue hace poco.

— Twilight que henos es eso ( dice Applejack )

— no tengo ni la más remota idea ( dice Twilight )

— saben eso parece algo alienígena ( dice Rainbow )

— y si hay algo peligroso ( dice Fluttershy con leve temor )

Las chicas con un cuidado nivel S.W.A.T se acercan a la nave.

— tengan cuidado ( dice Twilight )

— y si hay un alíen en la nave, podré hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida ( dice Pinkie egocéntrica )

— Pinkie calmate primero hay que si hay sobrevivientes ( dice Rarity ).

Las chicas encuentran un hueco, donde básicamente yo salia de la nave.

— será seguro entrar ( dice Applejack )

— no se pero yo iré ( dice Rainbow entrando a lo hackore )

— rainbow espera puede ser peligroso ( dice Twilight preocupada )

Con Isaac.

Con la cámara del teléfono veo que Rainbow entra primero y después entran todas, y se me ocurrió un plan para asustarlas.

— bien bien, según los planos de la nave debajo de este piso están los cables de los altavoces ( dije rompiendo dicho piso con mis cascos )

Cosa que iba hacer es conectar la tablet a los altavoces y usar el buscador por voz de google para asustar las chicas, para que se alejen del lugar.

Cosa que se me complicó al no tener manos

Pero Regresemos con las infiltradas

— vaya que pasó aquí ( dice Rarity )

— no se, solo qué no se que son esas cosas ( dice Twilight señalando la computadora marca acme )

— parece uno de esos aparatos que son caros ( dice pinkie )

— hablas de la computadoras Pinkie ( dice Twilight )

— si, digo solo que esta tiene miles de teclas y es más delgada... Y con esa caja rectangular al lado ( dice Pinkie )

— pero como funciona, si las computadoras son un invento de ahora y solo funciona a magia ( dice Twilight )

— saben ya me aburrí iré a revisar por ahí ( dice Applejack señalando un pasillo )

— ten cuidado Applejack mientras yo reviso está computadora ( dice Twilight )

→ violación de seguridad peligró... ( dije por el altavoz )

Cosa que asusto mucho a las demás excepto Pinkie que pensó que alguien jugaba.

— Twilight de donde viene esa voz ( dice Fluttershy con mucho miedo )

— no tengo idea, pero este objeto tiene que hacer algo ( dice Twilight presionado el botón de inició...

Computadora...

Cargando..

Espere un momentos mientras windows carga sus datos...

— Twilight que significa windows ( dice Rarity )

— no se Rarity, debe ser la marca del objetó ( dice Twilight )

Vamos con Applejack y Rainbow que la acompañó.

— y qué crees que encontremos ( dice Rainbow )

— no se, pero no ha pasado nada peligroso así que vamos bien ( dice Applejack )

Pero se detiene a leer un letrero...

" CARNE DE PONY !" ( oh my god )

cosa que Applejack y a Rainbow se asusta, bueno más que todo Applejack la que se asusta, rainbow solo fue a vomitar en una planta de alado.

Y Regresemos donde Twilight.

Computadora...

Todos los logos de la aplicaciones han sido colocados en el escritorio.

— Twilight y que debes hacer ( dice Pinkie confundida )

— no se ( responde Twilight )

Cosa que hizo fue tocar una aplicación en la pantalla, cosa que responde ya que esta es táctil, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas.

Cargando datos del sistema...

Completo.

Presione el nombre de lo que quieras..

Ruta de vuelo. Daños del sistema. Información confidencial.

— cuál busco ( dice Twilight )

— yo pensó que la tercera ( dice Rarity )

— saben está oscuridad da miedo ( dice Fluttershy viendo trabajar a las otras 3 )

* esta información esta incriptada, se necesita un código de desbloqueo.

Tiene 3 intentos

— mejor sal de esa e intenta en otra ( dice Fluttershy )

— no se como ( dice Twilight )

— y si intentas con moda ( dice Rarity )

— está bien que nos puede pasar ( dice Twilight )

* moda: verificando... ( código incorrecto )

Tiene 2 intentos

— no funciona ( dice Twilight ) ya se intentare con celestia

* celestia...verificado... ( código incorrecto )

— Pinkie alguna idea ( dice Twilight )

— lo siento Twilight, pero porque no pones fiesta ( dice Pinkie )

* fiesta...verificado... ( código correcto )

VIOLACIÓN DE SEGURIDAD / CERRANDO BASE DE DATOS...

CÓDIGOS DENEGADOS / INTRUSOS DETECTADOS .

Y de la nada la computadora se bloquea, haciendo de Twilight no pueda ingresar otra vez.

Dónde Applejack ya llega donde Twilight un poco más blanca de lo normal.

— Applejack estás bien ( dice Twilight preocupada )

— no nada está bien aqui, creó que mejor debemos salir de aquí ( dice Applejack aún asustada )

— espera y desde cuándo tú estas tan asustada ( dice Rarity )

— quieren ver, sigan me ( dice Applejack )

Con Isaac.

— rayos la cámara se movió ( dije con la tablet ya qué la cámara solo ve negro )

Cosa que ya no podía ver alas chicas.

— bien, debo acomodarla, haré un yolo ( dije abriendo la puerta con extremo cuidado )

Con las chicas:

Llegan al tablero de carne de poni.

— miren hay esta ( dice Applejack )

Cosa que cuando las otras 3 lo ven se les hiela la piel.

— aquí debe haber un monstruo ( dice Rarity )

— y donde esta Rainbow ( dice Twilight )

— por ahí, está vomitando hasta las tripas ( dice Applejack con asco )

— mejor vámonos de aquí ( dice Twilight )

Con Isaac

Llegue donde el teléfono, ahora solo faltaba ir a la computadora a configurarla otra vez

Cosa que fui hacer volando XD, en cerio recuerden soy un pegaso XD.

* código de encriptacion correcto, recuperando datos...

Activando unidad de almacenamiento masivo... ( 100% )

Cámara activa.

— bien listó ( dije apagando la computadora )

Cosa que no me espere fue ver a las chicas, cosa que lo notaron rápidamente.

— mierda, misión failet ( dije regresando rápido al cuarto )

— detenganlo ( dice Twilight lanzándome rayos )

— no pasara de mi ( dice Rainbow mientras salé disparada cómo un bólido )

yo ya esperaba eso y deje de volar en menos de 3 segundos, haciendo que Rainbow pasé de mi por kilómetros de distancia XD.

— bien ( dije yo cerca de la puerta )

No me esperaba que Twilight apareciera en mi frente cosa que hizo resbalarme y fue donde Applejack aprovechó para atarme mis patas traceras con su lazó

— bien te tenemos, ahora deberás responder nuestras preguntas ( dice Twilight )

— y porqué piensan que yo se algo ( dije molesto )

— entonces porqué estás aquí ( dice Applejack )

— solo pasaba a revisar haber si habían heridos ( dije yo satisfecho por la repuesta )

— error ningún poni entra a este bosque ( dice llegando Rainbow )

— si nadie entra porqué están aquí ( dije dándole vuelta al asuntó )

— nosotras también vinimos a revisar ( dice Fluttershy bajito )

— qué bien, ahora pueden soltarme ( dije con cara de perro maltratado )

— no primero responde nuestras preguntas ( dice Twilight )

— bien pero rápido, hay cosas qué tengo que hacer ( dije levemente molestó )

— tú sabes qué es este lugar ( dice Applejack mirándome directo a los ojos )

— más o menos ( dije un toqué nervioso )

— qué es esto ( dice Pinkie con mi tablet )

— no se qué es ese objetó tan moderno ( dije preocupado por la seguridad de la tablet )

— y sabes de dónde vino una voz extraña ( dice Rainbow )

— no se, está cosa tiene muchos secretos ( dije )

— chicas está mintiendo ( dice Applejack )

— " mierda estúpido Applejack es el elemento de la honestidad, ahora ya la cagaste ". ( pensé )

— entonces sabes que son y que paso aquí ( dice Twilight )

— bien bien si, me atraparon, soy dueño de la nave ( dije molesto )

— perfecto, entonces tienes que decirnos toda la información ( dice Twilight )

— ja ja ja ja ja, creen que les diré todo sobré la nave, pueden torturarme, dejarme agonizar e incluso matarme pero no les diré ( dije )

— bien te llevaremos con celestia ( dice Twilight )

— nooooooo tque quieren saber se los diré todo ( dije casi llorando )

En definitiva eso es porqué la relación mía con celestia es una verdadera mierda...

— porqué hay un cartel que dice carne de poni en una puerta ( dice Rainbow dando señales de volver a vomitar )

— lo puse para que no entrara nadie, hay un gran objeto capas de cambiar la galaxia ( dije )

— eso es imposible ( dice Twilight )

— la dijo quien estuvo en la computadora más moderna ( dije )

Cosa que hizo que Twilight se sonrojara

— y tú de donde vienes ( dice Fluttershy )

— - suspirando- no puedo decirlo, causaría un problema con la linea del tiempo ( dije )

— Applejack es eso cierto ( dice Twilight )

— creo que si ( dice Applejack con duda )

— oye poni limón porque está cosa está vibrando ( dice Pinkie con la tablet )

— no se, dejame ver ( dije tomando la tablet donde la enciendo )

Tablet:

Cámara N1 ( almacenamiento masivo )

Se pueden ver a 8 lobos de madera ingresando a Asterión.

— rayos ya me encontraron, todas al cuarto ( dije )

Ellas sin protestar entran al cuarto, dónde un desorden incalculable era...incalculable ? XD.

Todas entran y yo de último, bloqueando la puerta con un mueble la puerta.

— creen que nos encuentren ( dice Fluttershy )

— negativo, estás puertas son herméticas ( dije )

* advertencia núcleo central con energía baja ( suena en la tablet )

— eso que significa poni ( dice Rainbow )

— que se nos apagan las luces ( dije )

Y de un momento a otro todo queda oscuro, exceptuando por mi tablet que da una luz leve .

— y como saldremos ( dice Rarity )

— tenía cosas importantes por hacer hoy, y ahora estoy en estos aprietos ( dije )

— oye y como te llamas ( dice Pinkie )

— pueden decirme Isaac ( dije )

— que nombré más raro ( dice Rainbow )

— gracias, ( dije revisando cosas en la tablet )

Mientras Twilight observa sorprendida por mi habilidad en el manejó de las cosas.

Tablet :

Motores bloqueados y inhabilitados.

Matriz central desconectada

Firewall activo.

Avast antivirus : sistemas protegido

Batería 0%

— hay buenas y malas noticias, quieren las buenas o las malas primera. ( dije )

— primero la buena ( dice Pinkie )

— los lobos no podrán entrar ( dije )

— y la mala ( dice Rarity )

— no podemos salir ( dije )

— y porque no podemos salir ( dice Twilight )

— desamarren mis patas traseras y se los digo ( dije )

Twilight con su magia me libera.

— la nave no tiene energía, cosa que usaba para cerrar puertas ( dije )

— y ahora como la vamos a abrir sí está cerrada ( dice Pinkie )

De la nada Rainbow me embiste quedando en una posición indescriptible...

— tú tienes que sacarnos de aquí o te dejó morado como Twilight ( dice rainbow )

— oye ( dice Twilight herida por el comentario )

— bien, pero puedes quitarte, estas muuuy cerca de un lugar que nadie puede sabe ( dije lentamente, cosa que Rainbow acata y me suelta muy roja )

— y cómo nos vas a sacar ( dice Fluttershy )

— la puerta funciona con electricidad, si llego a los generadores, puedo activar el secundario, eso hará que momentáneamente funcione los sistemas de emergencia ( dice en modo científico )

Cosa que nadie entendió, excepto Twilight que esta feliz.

— Twilight podrás explicarnos tú ( dice Rainbow )

— ira al sótano a presionar un botón ( dice Twilight )

— claro, desanima me por varas, tú Twilight irás con migo ( dije )

— oye si ella va nosotras también ( dicen todas las demás )

— no, solo iremos nosotros 2 ya qué el camino es angostos y no soportará tanto pesó ( dije )

— me éstas diciendo gorda ( dice Rarity molesta por el comentario )

— no, solo estas pachonsita ( dije en insulto ninja )

— pero cómo irán si aquí no tenemos salida ( dice Fluttershy )

— qué bueno qué preguntas, cuándo llegué al cuarto, yo hice un pequeño hoyo para mi, evidentemente otro más cave ( dije )

— y como abriste ese hueco ( dice Pinkie )

— con sudor, lágrimas y muchaaa sangré ( dije lentamente )

— y porqué no usaste un Mazó ( dice Pinkie confundida )

— use algo parecido, mis cascos sirvieron, claro con un dolor bien rico después ( dije a dolorido de sólo pensarlo )

— ya nos vamos isaac ( dice Twilight queriendo ir )

— bien, primero ocupamos luz ( dije )

En todo el desorden del cuarto buscó un pequeño cofre, del tamaño de un molesta, donde hay: adaptador USB, tarjeta sd de 8G, una batería y dos focos de cabeza ( tipo minero ) con baterías.

Tomo los focos y la batería.

— Twilight quieres uno o tú haces tú luz ( dije )

— no te preocupes estoy bien así ( dice Twilight )

— ten cuidado Twilight ( dice Applejack preocupada )

Rarity se acerca a Twilight y le dice al oído.

— si ese pony intenta algo extraño, lo noqueas y sales del lugar ( dice Rarity )

— ya dejen de decirle cosas de como materme a Twilight, mejor vámonos Twilight o te dejo ( dije ya en el hoyo )

— bien, ( dice Twilight bajando mientras yo la ayudaba )

— solo mantente sobre el suelo y no levantes la cabeza, hay cables de alto voltaje ( dije )

— pero tú dijiste que no hay electricidad ( dice confundida )

— no, pero esos cables rojos la conservan por 1 día o más ( dije )

— ustedes de abajo dejen de hablar y vayan hagan lo suyo ( dice Rainbow molesta )

— bien bien ( dije empezando a caminar al ras del suelo junto con Twilight )

Y así caminamos bueno gateamos, por un par de minutos, hasta que llegamos en una parte abierta dónde podíamos levantar nos.

— y aquí por dónde? ( dice Twilight con duda )

— Twilight mira me a los ojos ( dije cosa que ella hizo )

— confías plenamente tú vida en mí ( dije sin dejar de verla a los ojos )

— QUÉ, yo no se, no te conozco mucho ( dice Twilight con temor )

— en cerio tan mal me veo ( dije )

— no no, no es eso, es que apenas te conozco creó? ( dice Twilight )

— lo siento por lo que voy hacer ( dije )

En un rápido movimiento le colocó un dedal ( aparato que protege un dedo) en el cuerno de Twilight para que no hiciera magia...y la tomó y nos lanzamos al vacío de la nave..

— aaaaaa que me hiciste ( dice Twilight asustada mientras intentaba hacer magia )

— nada, tranquila no nos pasará nada ( dije )

— lo dices porqué eres un pegaso y yo no ( dice Twilight molesta )

— bien, copia la posé que voy hacer ( dije )

Yo me colocó en posé para hacer un clavado al río, solo que en vez de tener manos ahora son cascos..

— pero aquí no hay agua ( dice Twilight )

— ya rápido ( dije gritando )

Cosa que asusto a Twilight e hizo la posé, y 10 segundos después caímos en un lago...

— ayuda me ahogo ( grita Twilight asustada )

Cosa que yo no sabía era que Twilight no sabía nadar...y fui a sacarla del agua hasta la plataforma.

— gracias ( dice Twilight aún con el susto )

— perdón Twilight no sabía que no podías nadar ( dije preocupado )

— está bien, pero pudiste haberme dicho ( dice Twilight )

— sabes dónde estamos o no ( dije )

— si saltamos de arriba, estamos en el sótano de tu nave que está inundada ( dije Twilight ).

— hay pero que pony más inteligente, bien este es el motor que debemos reparar ( dije )

— lo siento que es un motor ( dice Twilight )

Ese dató se me olvidó totalmente, sólo la Twilight del futuro conoce los motores, ya qué es el futuro...

— bueno es esto que está aquí, no puedo explicarte Twilight ya que es muy complejo ( dije acostándome en el patín para ir debajo del motor )

— que haces, vas a descansar ( dice Twilight molesta )

— no, voy a repararlo, tú me pasaras las piezas por favor, iré debajo de este coso ( dije deslizando me con el patín debajo del motor ).

— jamás vi a alguien reparar así algo, es nuevo y extraño ( dije Twilight u poco sonrojada ya que bueno es un poco raro.

PD: se los explicó en mi punto de vista, cualquier pony de la serie nunca está tanto tiempo por así decirlo de pansa, pero dejemos de hablar en la serie y vamos al punto del fic...según yo un pony cuando esta de pansa deja ver sus partesss intimas...FIN vamos al fic XD

— seguro sabes lo que haces ( dije Twilight )

— depende, muchas veces e hecho cosas que me arrepiento ( dije debajo del motor )

— algo que casi no se ve es alguien tan inteligente como tú ( dice Twilight interesada )

— gracias, pero hay mejores que yo, ya que solo estudie biología, física mate, y química y un poco de electrónica ( dije intentado colocar una tuerca )

— es interesante, pero nunca te llamo la atención la matemáticas ( dice Twilight )

— negativo, por culpa de esa materia no pude graduarme, sino hasta el siguiente año ( dije un poco molesto por la tuerca )

— ya casi terminas ( dice Twilight )

— si ya quedó " puta tuerca de mierda te odio " ( dije y pensé...)

— y ahora supongo que hay que encenderlo ( dice Twilight )

— si, eso lo harás tú, primero baja esa palanca y toca el botón verde ( dije )

— bien ( dice Twilight haciendo lo que dije )

— Twilight ven conmigo aquí ( dije yo sentado en un pedazo de caucho )

— porqué? va pasar algo ( dice Twilight preocupada )

— si, no hay que tocar el suelo cuando se encienda o hay una posibilidad de morir ( dije )

Twilight rápidamente se sienta a la par mía donde yo saco la tablet de mi ala derecha.

— no sabia que traías eso ( dice Twilight sorprendida )

— yo no se volar muy bien, pero las alas son excelentes lugares para esconder cosas ( dije encendiendo la tablet )

Tablet:

Generador 3: acceso denegado...

Código de ingresó: ( ********) correcto...cargando controladores ( 100% )

Válvulas de refrigeración ( activo )

Bombas hidráulicas ( desactivado )

Encender ( si _ no ) se necesita atención ←

— Twilight quieres hacer los honores ( dije dándole la tablet )

— vaya yo nunca ví algo igual a eso ( dice Twilight revisando la apariencia de la tablet )

— no importa, solo presiona si, pero con cuidado puedes romper la pantalla ( dije )

— bien ( dice Twilight presionado )

Tablet

Procesando...

Encendiendo generador 4

Esperando respuesta...

Encendido correctamente.

Y el motor empieza hacer su típico sonido ensordecedor, cosa que Twilight se asusto un poco del ruido que hace.

— TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR ANTES DE IR NOS YA QUE NO PODEMOS TOCAR EL SUELO POR UN RATO ( grite por el ruido del motor )

— por cuánto, ya que estoy aburrida ( dice Twilight )

— depende, creo que hasta que las luces de emergencias se enciendan ( dije )

De la nada, una luz roja y amarilla iluminan por varios momentos ( luces de incendio u o alerta )

— bien vamos, podemos salir por esa escalera ( dije señalando con mi casco la única que hay )

— espera, una pregunta, que es esa M en esa pared ( dice Twilight señalando con su casco )

Con solo yo ver esa M me trajo un gran recuerdo con mí hermano Luis.

Recuerdo ( pd lo estoy diciéndo también para Twilight )

Ese es el banco de memoria...

Hace 5 año/ tierra/recuerdo/2015

— Luis como hacemos para que la nave sepa que hacer ( dije con la nave en mis manos )

— no se, porqué no haces lo que sabes hacer ( dije luis en la computadora )

— ya se, y si le creamos una tarjeta de almacenamiento masivo ( dije )

— tiene que ser bastante buena para que procese todo lo que estoy haciendo ( dice Luis )

— mmm, ocupa RAM ( dije con duda )

— si y vez de memoria extraíble, una matriz o banco de memoria ( dice Luis )

— esta bien, tengo una idea de que podrá tener 248 terabytes ( dije )

— que exagerado, con solo una ya funciona ( dice Luis )

— mejor que falte que no alcance ( dije )

— eso aplica solo cuando no estas seguro, pero bueno, cuándo la termines me la das para ingresar el código binario ( dice Luis )

Fin del recuerdo.

— sabes todo eso que dijiste yo no entendí ( dice Twilight )

— tengo que ir por eso ( dije )

— estas loco, tus alas siguen mojadas para volar, y nadie puede nadar esa distancia ( dice Twilight preocupada )

— sal tú Twilight, yo Nadare un rato ( dije saltando pero Twilight usó su telequinesis en mí )

— es peligroso, mira bien, puedes morir ahogado o por algo peor ( dice Twilight preocupada )

— porqué te preocupas por mi, ni me conoces ( dije forcejeando con la magia de Twilight )

— eso no es escusa tú eres alguien especial para que arriesgues la vida así ( dice Twilight )

— y especial para quién ( dije al entender bien donde quería llegar Twilight )

— puede que algún pony especial esté esperando por ti ( dice Twilight intentando convencerme )

cuando Twilight dijo eso el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente fue luna, pero no podía dejar la matriz así, ya que está me podrá ayudar a recuperar a asterión.

— lo siento Twilight ( dije tirando el dedal a su cuerno con puntería chuck norris )

Dónde caigo un momento hasta topar con agua y me dirijo a la plataforma del otro lado.

— lo que haces es estúpido regresa isaac ( grita Twilight )

Yo solo la ignoraba hasta que llegue al otro lado de la plataforma.

— mira ya llegue ( dije indiferente )

— regresa es peligroso, no sabes lo que hay ahí ( dice Twilight preocupada )

— dame un segundo ( dije viendo el banco de memoria )

Dónde esté estaba fuera de su base, para qué cuándo los soldados entraran a las salas, este no los exterminara con armas internas.

Al tocarlo sentí cosquillas, lo que significa que tiene electricidad, presionó el banco, hasta que suena el clic de cierre, pero este me devuelve un electro shock bien fuerte.

— ISAAC ( grita Twilight preocupada pero sin poder hacer nada )

Estaba un poco desorientado, pero me recupero rápidamente.

— Twilight revisa la tablet ( dije )

— bien ( dice Twilight tomando la tablet en el suelo dónde estábamos sentados )

Tablet:

Descargando datos de la tarjeta extraíble ( 2% )

— algo esta haciendo, pero no entiendo ( dice Twilight )

— ya llego ( dije saltando al agua de nuevo )

Apenas llegue donde Twilight y ella me subió con su magia.

— gracias ( dije guardando la tablet en el bolso ya que estoy mojado...)

— eso lo que hiciste fue estúpido y muy irresponsable ( dice Twilight molesta )

— bien Twilight, como tú debes saber te diré todo absolutamente todo cuando tus amigas se vayan ( dije )

— bien pero me lo dices o te llevo con celestia ( dice Twilight decidida )

Salimos del sótano por las escaleras y llegamos a la sala A1 que es el nivel de maquinaría.

— vaya qué cosas tan grandes ( dice Twilight ) ( no lo mal interpreten )

— son grúas, ( dije sacando la tablet ya que me había medió secado )

Descargando datos ( 90% )

— debemos buscar a tus amigas ya ( dije preocupado )

— porqué ( dice Twilight con duda )

— después te explicó, pero vamos ya ( dije guardando la tablet y empezando a corres junto a Twilight )

Corríamos rápidamente hasta llegar a la última sala qué es la de comando sala A10, las chicas estaban en la sala B1 que son los cuartos.

— cuidado nos vieron los lobos ( dice Twilight apresurando el paso )

— ya se, ahí esta la puerta ( dije empujando y cerrándola rápido )

— bien que dicha que vinieron ( dice Applejack )

— no también, coloquen se todas detrás mío ( dije con notable preocupación )

— para qué, ni que algo malo fuera pasar ( dice Rainbow )

Tablet ( esta en el bolso...)

Descarga completada ( 100% )

Cargando datos...completo, iniciando protocolos.

Protocolo de seguridad activado, vida biológica detectada ( suenan en los altavoces )

Cosa que ya Twilight se esperaba algo parecido.

Y de la nada un brazo mecánico con una arma me apunta.

identifiquese o sera exterminado ( dice Asterión )

Volver a escuchar esa voz me devolvió el animo bastante...

— Asterión que te e dicho de apuntarme con armas volátiles ( dije feliz )

Esto confundió mucho a absolutamente todas...

— lo siento señor, seguía protocolos, gracias por arreglarme de nuevo ( dice Asterión )

— areglarte no , solo tu matriz falta mucho para que estés al 100% ( dije )

— alto alto alto, que alguien me expliqué! Ustedes se conocen ( dice Rainbow )

— obvió qué si, ( dije )

— osea no nos va a exterminar ( dice Rarity abrazando a Fluttershy )

— negativo señora rarity ( dice Asterión )

— señorita por favor ( dice Rarity molesta )

— negativo usted ya no puede llamada señorita, perdió su virginidad hace unas semanas ( dice Asterión )

Rarity me mira con ojos destructores..

Y las demás se les habían volado la mente..con esas palabras Rarity no tiene virginidad...

— mejor dejemos de hablar de los revolcones de ustedes, Asterión extermina a los otros intrusos ( dije )

— a la orden señor, pero por déficit de energía solo morirían cruelmente ( dice Asterión )

— no me gusta pero no hay otra opción, lo siento mucho Fluttershy ( dije tomando su casco y la ayude a levantarse )

— se que no hay opción, pero yo no puedo hablar con ellos ( dice triste Fluttershy )

Asterión pone la única cámara disponible que es el teléfono que puse, dónde estos rayos impactan en los lobos, pero no les hace mucho, aún que si huyen del lugar.

— podrán irse sin ningún problema ( dije )

— bien, ya es tardé y la caminata es larga adiós Isaac ( dicen todas excepto Rarity quién me dedicó una hermosa mirada asesina )

— Twilight vienes o te quedas ( dice Applejack )

— me quedo, tengo que hablar algo con Isaac ( dice Twilight )

— bien pero ten cuidado ( dice Applejack mirando seria a Twilight haciéndola que se sonroje un poco )

1 minuto después.

— señor las invitadas salieron por el hoyo de la popa ( dice Asterión )

— bien, una pregunta tú podrás auto reparar te? ( dije con duda )

— afirmativo, solo que no puedo reparar algún chip o tarjeta dañada, eso tendrá que hacerse manual ( dice asterión )

— bien gracias ahora debo hablar con usted Twilight ( dije )

Continuará...

Bien hasta aquí este episodio de atrapado en el pasado, o como gusten llamarlo un mundo extraño 2, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues me encanta cuando te gusta (n_n)

No olviden comentar, ya que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.

Y un gran saludo a los seguidores y a los que leen la historia.

No olviden dejar su review o su comentario para saber qué les parece la historia.


	3. Grandes problemas y un gran descubrimien

Bienvenidos aun nuevo capítulo de esta gran historia, esperó que les guste, sin más vamos a lo que vinieron.

 **Capítulo XXll : grandes problemas y un gran descubrimiento.**

Twilight ahora se encuentra descansando en mi cuarto, preparando su lista de preguntas que ella me tiene preparada.

Lo que me preocupa es que si le digo todo, posiblemente haya un problema con el tiempo, cosa que quiero evitar.

Me dirijo al cuarto para empezar con las preguntas de la unicornio Twilight sparkle.

— hola Twilight, esperó que ya hayas pensado tus preguntas - le dije un poco nervioso

— claro, tengo bastantes que me debes contestar - responde Twilight con una libreta,pluma y recipiente con tinta, lista para escribir

— solo te diré que algunas no responderé por protección - le advertí a la unicornio

— está bien, primera pregunta, ¿porqué tú tienes está cosa - pregunta Twilight refiriéndose a la nave asterión

— yo la manejó porqué yo fui quien la construyó - le respondí totalmente tranquilo

— ¿hace cuánto que llegaste? - pregunta Twilight escribiendo lo que yo había respondido en la libreta

— llegué ayer por la mañana y me estrelle por si lo notaste - mencione algo incomodo ya que no se manejar bien la nave

— ¿que eran esas cosas que destruyó a los lobos de madera? - pregunta Twilight sin desconsentrarse

— es una de las armas de plasma, dispara bolas de plasma de baja gama mortales a corta distancia - le explique a twilight no muy feliz al hablar de armas

— me éstas diciendo que hay más - menciona Twilight sorprendida y preocupada por la seguridad de Ecuestria

— así es, pero mejor que te responda el experto, Asterión - le dije a la IU

— mi sistema de defensa interna consta de 3 tipos de proyectiles, el disponible es el inofensivo con excepción si se dispara muchas veces al mismo individuo o a corta distancia, el segundo es el neutral hay un 50-50 que muera o no, y e tercero es el de ex terminación la misma palabra lo describe- Explica Asterión con gran detalle las armas internas

— ES INACEPTABLE, ESTA COSA PUEDE DESTRUIR ECUESTRIA - grita Twilight levantándose muy molesta

— Twilight cálmate, nadie destruirá a Ecuestria, yo controló a la nave, no hay nada peligroso - le dije totalmente calmado y además de que lo esperaba

— ¿pero y si te roban la nave? - pone una escusa la unicornio morada

— Asterión sólo me responde a mí, "excepto si le quitan el banco de memoria"- murmure al final cosa que Twilight no logró escuchar

— es mentira, yo oí como el me respondió - exclama Twilight algo molesta

— yo puedo responder señorita Twilight, soy un sistema artificial, puedo elegir el bien o el mal, con limitación de mi software o harware, y no puedo violar leyes - le explica Asterión Twilight

→ violación de seguridad

Una luz brillante parecido a un sol, ilumina todo el cuarto, hasta que deja de brillar y aparece la princesa Celestia.

— ¿princesa que hace aquí? - pregunta Twilight a Celestia

— Las chicas me dijeron que tú nunca regresaste de tú investigación - responde algo molesta Celestia

→ violación del código 15 sección 1, - _neutralizar infiltrado_ -

— negativo ignorar código de violación - exprese antes de que Asterión cometiera

Cuándo dije eso Celestia me ve con cara de asesina nivel legendario.

— Twilight déjame sola con este pony - le pide Celestia a Twilight con un tonó de voz algo ruda

— está bien princesa - dice Twilight sin hacer más conflicto con la princesa - _sale Twilight-_

— esto se va a descontrolar...ayuda - murmure cosa que molesto a Celestia

— ¿tú pony cómo te llamas?- pregunta Celestia con voz de molestia

— no tengo permiso para hablar con extraños - comente intentando sacar de quicio a Celestia para medir su nivel de tolerancia

Cosa que no funcionó ya que me aplicó un hechizo de lectura de mente, que se sintió muy extraño

— tú eres un sucio humano - exclama molesta Celestia

— sucio no, hace dos días me bañe, pero si, ¿tienes un problema con eso? - le pregunte a Celestia

— si, el problema eres tú, quedas arrestado por la seguridad nacional de Ecuestria- comenta Celestia con rostro de satisfacción

— ¿What? Tú arrestarme en mi propia casa, se que eres una princesa pero no puedes arrestar a alguien por hace nada - le aclare a la alicornio blanca

— eres un humano, ese es tú delito- comenta la pony blanca

— jajajaja, no lo puedo creer ahora eres racista, tú Celestia no podrás arrestarme - dije retándola

— que no puedo, - menciona Celestia

Ella hace un hechizo no muy difícil y aparece dos guardias a la par de Celestia

— guardias arresten a ese pony - dice celestia con cara ganadora

Donde apenas el primer guardia se mueve, pasa algo en Asterión

→ violación de seguridad protocolo activado... _-neutralizar enemigo-_

— bienvenidos, ahora fuera de aquí o no salen enteros - los amenace muy decidido en mis palabras

— eso veremos... - expresa Celestia creando un nuevo hechizo

Cosa que el arma de Asterión se empezó a cargar, pero no me esperé que Twilight atacará por la espalda y me atrapo en un campo de magia

— suéltame Twilight - le pedí a la unicornio morada forcejeando para poder salir

— eres un monstruo, debes estar en la cárcel - comenta Twilight con lagrimas en sus ojos violeta

→ creador en peligró, protocolo activado - **exterminar enemigos-**

una bola de plasta es disparada contra un guardia, el cual es desintegrado, dejando solo una pila de ceniza en su lugar molestando mucho a la princesa y preocupando a Twilight

— vamonos al castillo - exclama Celestia haciendo el hechizo de teletransporte

2 horas más tarde en canterlot.

En una lúgubre prisión en Canterlot, Isaac ahora se encuentra encerrado por culpa de Twilight quien ayudo a Celestia a capturarlo y enviarlo a las profundidades de esas cárceles extrañas ya que según datos hay una que es temida, la habitación 78

Mientras tanto con Isaac sola antorcha iluminaba afuera de los barrotes donde una Twilight estaba esperando a que despertara cosa que hizo que al pegaso le molestara por la ardua traición que hizo la unicornio

— que bueno que despertaste - comenta Twilight intentado entablar una solida conversación

— yo no pienso hablar contigo, después de lo que hiciste - exprese dolido mientras me acerco a los barrotes

— yo no quería hacerlo, lo siento ,pero eres peligroso para Ecuestria - mencina con gran tristeza Twilight

— PELIGROSO, en cerio, soy un pony como tú - le dije algo molesto en la forma ne que se expresó

— estas mintiendo, Celestia me dijo que eres un humano - murmura Twilight cosa que apenas Isaac lo captó

— si pero eso que tiene que ver, ¿porqué esas altas dosis de racismo? - le pregunte aún molesto a la unicornio morada

— los humanos hicieron algo que nunca se olvidará en Ecuestria - expresa Twilight con algo de odio

— ya no quiero hablar contigo Twilight, te creía mi mejor amiga pero me equivoque sólo me usaste para sacarme información y destruiste nuestra amistad y te haces llamar elementos de la amistad - exprese con un rotundo odio mientras regreso al fondo del cuarto donde no se podía ver mucho

— no tenía opción, los humanos son peligroso - vuelve a decir Twilight ignorando la mayor parte de lo que dije antes

Fue en ese momento en que el pegaso se acerca a los barrotes y le grita a Twilight

— ¿QUE HUMANOS?, ¡YA NO EXISTEN SOLO EXISTE UNO!, EL ÚLTIMO LO TIENES AL FRENTE, LO PERDÍ TODO TODO, ESTOY SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO EXTRAÑO, yo no tengo nada...mis amigos los mataron...a mí familia ya no tengo mucho que perder - exprese con un gran dolor en el corazón

— ¿ya no existen humanos? - menciona Twilight sorprendida por la revelación

— oficialmente estamos en vías de extinción, pero si ya no existen - le respondí, mientras me acuesto en una tabla de madera que era mí nueva cama oficialmente

— ¿cuántos quedan con vida? - vuelve a preguntar la unicornio morada

— fuera no quiero verte - exprese molesto acostado en la tabla de madera

— está bien, y lamento lo que hice - expresa Twilight saliendo por la puerta con un rostro bastante triste

— "necesito salir de aquí o Celestia me ejecutara"- pensé algo nervioso y asustado por mí vida

Isaac no tenía forma de escapar en esa prisión , ya que los barrotes fueron cambiados a unos nuevos, la única forma era romper el muro que se le nota un agotamiento grave en los ladrillos

— he pasado peores cosas- murmure levantándome y yendo hacia el muro

Isaac no tiene nada disponible para usar como herramienta para romper el muro, excepto mis propios cascos...

fue así que Isaac comenzó a golpear con fuerza los ladrillos por varias horas

Cabe recalcar que el dolor que siente Isaac en los cascos por los repetidos golpes al muro es incalculable

pero este deja de golpear el muro ya que luna se acerca, ya que es de noche e Isaac conoce la presencia de Luna

— luna ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunte, ocultando la perforación en la pared y limpiándome la sangre del casco

— sólo vine para darte las gracias - responde la pony azul oscuro con gran tranquilidad y felicidad en su rostro

— gracias de ¿qué? - volví a preguntar por si las moscas

— tú cuándo estabas en el castillo, me mostraste qué estaba equivocada, sobre traer la noche eterna a Ecuestria - responde Luna con gran calma y paciencia

— no hay de qué luna y si me disculpas iré a dormir - le mentí para poder regresar al muro ( pared)

— está bien, yo iré a cuidar los sueños de los ponys... buenas noches y que tengas buenos sueños - expresa Luna saliendo de la cárcel rápidamente

A penas luna sale, Isaac regresa al hueco de la pared y continúagolpeándola, horas de horas sonaban golpes en la cárcel.

Y fue hasta las 4am dónde el casco del pegaso todo ensangrentado de los golpes repetitivos, un hueco del tamaño para poder escapar un bebé oso, Isaac estrepitosamente sale de la cárcel al exterior del castillo, con gran dolor en su casco de las horas en que lo golpeo en el muro, pero no tan grave para que se desmallara

— "tengo dos horas antes que amanezca" - murmure sin que ningún guardia me escuchara y evitando que estos me vieran salir

Un problema latente que evita que el pegaso verde escapé rápidamente es que el no sabe volar muy bien, debido a que Rainbow Dash no le enseño bien sus clases de entrenamiento

— prisionero aquí está tú comida - aclara el guardia lanzándola a la jaula

— si no te da la gana muérete de hambre - menciona este mismo pony saliendo del lugar, pues odia estar ahí

Isaac no había dormido lo suficiente para que este muy atento a todos los peligros que existen al volar

Y fue donde el cansancio tomó su factura ya que paso volando una hora y ya se podía ver el pueblo de poniville a lo lejos, cosa que debía evitar Isaac por que podían decirle su ubicación, pero este cae violentamente al suelo debido al cansancio en su cuerpo que le evitaba poder mantenerse en vuelo.

— voy a morir haciendo estos - exprese en voz alta ya que me importabaun comino que me oigan

— "debo hacerlo por mi familia" - pensé colocando el casco malo en el suelo intentando soportar el intenso dolor que este me provoca

Valientemente empiezo a rodear el pueblo de poniville a las 5:30 am, donde cada pasó que daba era como una patada en la entre pierna constantemente

 **Canterlot 30 minutos después.**

— princesa princesa le tengo malas noticias- le dice un guardia a Celestia

— que tan malas puede ser - menciona Celestia tomando un sorbo del té

— el prisionero escapo de la cárcel - aclara el guardia algo intranquilo pues era su responsabilidad

\- Celestia escupe todo el agua del té que había tomado — ¿cómo fue qué logró escapar? -pregunna Celestia sorprendida

— hay un hoyo en el muro, ya le avisamos a su discípula para que investigue el caso - menciona el guardia unicornio de armadura de plata

— bien, yo iré donde mi discípula - expresa preocupada la alicornio blanca por la seguridad de toda Ecuestria

 **EN LA CÁRCEL DE CANTERLOT**

— y qué haz descubierto - le pregunta un pegaso de melena azul y pelaje calbaza a la unicornio morada

— bueno según la sangré por el hoyo de la pared, abrió un hueco con sus cascos - responde Twilight preocupada por el pegaso verde

— significa que debe de temer un casco destrozado o roto, ya oyeron a la señorita, debemos avisar a los demás pueblos - explica Flash Sentry a los demás.

— Twilight ¿cómo está tú investigación?- pregunta Celestia preocupada

— el está herido princesa, debemos ayudarlo - pide Twilight casi rogándole a Celestia

— el es un humano peligroso, y está fugitivo, debemos regrésarlo a donde pertenece - exclama la alicornio ignorando la petición de la unicornio

— pero princesa el no parecía T...

— ya hablé Twilight, el es peligroso, los humanos no cambian - le habla pesadamente Celestia a Twilight

Twilight en desobediencia, desaparece del cuarto para buscar al pegaso verde

 **Con isaac frontera de poniville y bosque everfree.**

Isaac herido en una pata y con gran cansancio en su cuerpo ponificado, el entre al Bosque Everfree en busca de Asterión

Forzando la caminata y soportando el intenso dolor de la pata, que se sentía como si latiera y con un sangrado leve, mientras el está corriendo para evitar a cualquier pony que lo interrumpa

Hasta que por ahí de las 8am se logra ver el área de impacto de Asterión, y el pegaso llega a la puerta para ingresar

— Asterión abre la puerta rápido- le dije muy agotado

— bienvenido señor, esperé un momento - comenta la IU

Poco a poco la puerta se empieza a abrir hasta que varios minutos después pude entrar.

— necesitó que me cures asterión , creo que me rompí el casco - le advertí de una a la nave

— señor diríjase a la enfermería, ahí una camilla esperándolo - comunica Asterión

— gracias Asterión

Isaac va a la enfermería de la nave y cuándo el entra una de las camillas está lista para ser usada

— déjeme revisarle su pata - menciona Asterión sacando un brazo mecánico con rayos X

— ten mucho cuidado, me duele bastante - le advertí pues me duele bastante mientras este va revisando mí pata

— señor tiene una fractura a nivel del hueso, y su casco está roto - explica la IU 1

— ¿Que me vas a hacer? - le pregunte preocupado por mí seguridad

— primero debemos desinfectar el área afectada, luego se pondrá un vendaje y se limará el casco para que vuelva a recuperarse - explica el sistema artifical

— y ¿cómo sabes curar a un pony?, si tu sistema solo funciona para humanos - le pregunte

— los ecuestrianos no son tan diferentes que los humanos, sólo hay que saber que necesita - aclara Asterión

— pero pon anestesia cuándo desinfectes - le pedí ya que si no me va a doler

— señor no hay anestesia disponible - comenta la IU

— mierda esto va estar cagado

 **30 minutos antes: poniville**

Twilight llega desde canterlot a poniville en tren y se baja corriendo hasta encontrarse con applejack

— y a ¿dónde vas con tanta prisa? caramelo - pregunta Applejack

— Applejack cometí un error gravé — responde Twilight preocupada —

— y cuál fue el error que cometiste — pregunta applejack -

— te acuerdas de Isaac el ponY de la cosa esa - menciona Twilight -

— como no olvidar eso, ese pony debe estar en problemas al estar en ese bosque - dice Applejack -

— bueno sí, la cosa es que descubrí que es un humano -aclara Twilight -

Y de la nada llega una pony color celeste verdoso.

— dijiste un humano Twilight -pregunta Lyra -

— espera espera, me estas diciendo que ese poni es un humano - dice applecjack confundida -

— es increíble y donde esta ese humano - pregunta lyra con interés -

— no se sabe, yo lo...

— Twilight que hiciste - pregunta applejack -

— - con tristeza - lo ataque y celestia lo había encerrado en la cárcel - dice Twilight arrepentida -

Lyra y applejack observan a Twilight sorprendida por lo que les acaba de decir.

— porqué hiciste algo así Twilight - dice lyra molesta -

— con cuerdo con lyra, porqué lo traicionaste - dice applejack -

— pensé que era peligroso para ecuestria, toda esas armas en ese cajón del bosque - dice Twilight refiriéndose a asterión -

— pero el no es malo, viste como nos ayudó con los lobos de madera y con la energía de esa cosa - dice applejack -

— lo sé, pero el me dijo qué es el último de los humanos con vida - dice Twilight con lágrimas -

— QUÉ, debo ir hacerle preguntas antes que sea demasiado tarde - dice lyra corriendo a su casa -

Pero cuando llega bobon no la dejó ir al bosque...

Con Twilight :

— esta bien Twilight, debes disculparte con el - dice applejack -

— y si no me perdona - dice Twilight con temor -

— no creó, el es un buen chico - applejack -

— está bien iré ya antes que lyra - dice Twilight corriendo al bosque rápidamente -

Twilight corre a una velocidad imparable hacia el bosque para buscar a isaac.

EN ASTERIÓN.

Unos gritos ensordecedores salían del interior de la nave, cosa que asustó a unos conejos que pasaban por ahí.

— a a aster asterión y y ya q que quedo - dije traumado del dolor -

— correcto señor, solo no debe formar esa pata, e intente no volar tantas horas - dice asterión -

— gracias y como van las reparaciones - dije intentando ignorar el dolor -

— están al 0.89% señor, la falta de energía y la sala de máquinas inundadas provocan retrasos - dice asterión -

— cuantos drones mineros hay disponibles - pregunte -

— hay 2 disponibles, uno está recogiendo platino, otro oro - dice asterión -

— ocupamos uno que busque paladio - dije con interés -

— señor hay una pony morada en la entrada principal - dice asterión -

— no la dejes entrar, código T1 - dije con molestia -

— señor esta seguro qué es una traición - dice asterión -

— Twilight me vendió a celestia, ya no se en quien confiar - dije un poco más desconfiado -

Afuera de la nave.

— isaac por favor abre me la puerta - dice Twilight -

— negativo señorita Twilight, usted a sido marcada como traidora por el código T1 - dice asterión -

A Twilight le dolió bastante que la marcaran como una traidora.

— dejame entrar por favor isaac - dice Twilight triste -

Adentro de asterión.

— señor la señorita Twilight sigue en la puerta - dice asterión -

— tienes vídeo - dije levemente molestó -

— negativo solo audio - dice asterión -

— dejame oír para ver qué es lo que quiere - dije sentándome -

* por dejame entrar...rrrrrrggg

— espera asterión escuchaste el fondo - dije con duda -

— señor se detectan múltiples lobos alrededor de la nave - dice asterión -

— mierda dejala entrar a Twilight rápido - dije preocupado por su seguridad -

— señor la puerta no se cerrara a tiempo si es abierta - dice asterión -

— prefiero morir yo a que ella muera, abre la puerta - dije corriendo a la entrada bueno a como podía...-

— a la orden señor, puerta abriéndose - dice asterión -

Corro a lo que podía olvidando lo que asterión me había recomendado en la enfermería, pues Twilight está en peligró.

Afuera

Twilight retrocede y en su cara se nota feliz porqué me convenció abrir la puerta, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho hasta que oyó los aullidos del lobo.

— TWILIGHT ENTRA RÁPIDO - dije en la puerta -

Twilight desaparece y aparece a la par mía

— gracias por abrirme - dice feliz Twilight -

— olvida eso ve al cuarto mio ya, asterión cierra la puerta - dije corriendo junto a Twilight -

— porque entraron los lobos - dice Twilight asustada -

— señor la puerta no responde - dice asterión -

Me detengo bruscamente

— debo cerrarla - dije regresando a la puerta -/ pero Twilight me detiene

— estás loco, puedes morir - dice Twilight -

— no te preocupes, asterión te guiará al cuarto Twilight, ve - dije corriendo a la puerta -

— señorita Twilight sigue la linea morada - dice asterión -

— okey muchas gracias - dice Twilight siguiendo la linea -

Con Isaac

— señor usted no está a su máxima capacidad para luchar con los lobos - dice asterión -

— lo se amigo, pero no podemos dejar la puerta así, además si rompí una pared con mi cascó puedo con unos lobos - dije llegando a la

5 lobos entran y me bloquean el pasó hacían el botón de cerrado de emergencia, estos me empiezan a gruñir.

Estos me encierran en un círculo, el primer lobo salta para intentar herirme, pero me agachó y lo golpeo en el estomago de madera, enviándolo contra su compañero.

Los otros 3 se enojan más y se lanzan contra mí, logró esquivarlos y pateó uno al estilo applejack lanzándolo afuera de asterión.

El ultimo lobo salta pero no me da tiempo de esquivarlo y recibo un zarpe por su garra en forma diagonal en el ojo derecho ( \ ).

— arrrrg mi ojo - dije con un leve sangrado -

Aprovechó la distracción del lobo y presionó el botón.

→ cerrado de emergencia activado...

Y en menos de 2 segundos la puerta se cierra violentamente.

Los otros 2 lobos se recuperan y se acomodan en linea recta, preparando su ataque.

— asterión haz una distracción - dije -

De la nada un disparo de plasma destruye a un lobo, donde yo aprovechó y le rompo las patas de madera del lobo, pero su compañero logra atraparme entre sus dientes..

— arrrr - dije con dolor al sentir los dientes incrustándose -

Y un acto salvaje se me ocurrió, golpeo su garganta de madera haciendo este que me escupa donde este me lanza con fuerza contra la pared y el lobo empiece a toser.

Muchas heridas se me crearon a nivel del estómago y en mis alas donde ardían y dolían bastante.

— acaba los asterión - dije levantando me a duras penas -

— señor aleje se del lugar - dice asterión -

— no podré hacerlo haz lo dispara - dije callendo al suelo del dolor -

En el cuarto con Twilight.

Ella tenía en sus cascos la tablet, viendo la cámara del teléfono que había puesto yo en la entrada.

— no no no, no dispares asterión, todo esto es culpa mía - dice Twilight

con lágrimas -

* asterión dispara yaaa - grité -

— nooooooo - grita Twilight

Con isaac

— lo siento señor - dice asterión

Y el arma dispara una bola de plasma negra y una intensa explosión sacude la nave y una gran cantidad de humo bloquea la visión.

→ código RZ violado, desactivando software.

De un momento a otro todo la luz se apaga y un silencio estremecedor en toda la nave

— todo esto es mi culpa - dice Twilight llorando con la tablet en sus cascos

Cámara 1

Lo sentimos está cámara esta dañada

( solo audio )

— por mi culpa murió alguien - dice Twilight en un llanto -

* asterión... Éstas? - suena en la tablet

— isaac? - dice Twilight dejando de llorar -

* asterión no violaste el código RZ -

— tengo que ir a ayudarlo - dice Twilight soltando la tablet y sale en mi auxilio-

Con isaac

— maldita se a, por lo menos los lobos fueron exterminados - dije tirado en el suelo -

Ningún sonido se escuchaba, cosa que me ponía muy nervioso.

— odio las bolas de plasma negras, no me dejan moverme - dije en el suelo inmóvil -

Y empiezo a escuchar unos cascos viniendo hacía mi

— Twilight me alegra verte - dije viéndola a lo lejos -

— gracias - dice Twilight -

Pero por obra del destinó Twilight se tropieza con un trozo de lobo de madera y ella cae dando nos un beso no esperado...cosa que jamas esperé...varios segundos después Twilight se separa y se nota muy roja y nerviosa.

— yo yo lo siento me me tropecé con con algo y y - decía Twilight trabada de los nervios -

— no te preocupes, más bien estuvo bien - dije en el suelo inmóvil -

Ese comentario puso a Twilight mucho más roja, más bien parecía ya al color de bic mac.

— mejor te llevo a poniville a que te curen - dice Twilight desviando el tema del beso -

— no, llevame a la sala de control, hay que reactivar el software de asterión - dije -

Vamos un segundo a la tablet que Twilight había tirado

\+ enviando archivo mp4 a tablet PC ↑, se podía leer en la tablet.

\+ archivo enviado 100% recibido ✅✔

VIAJEMOS 6 AÑOS AL FUTURO: recuerden aquí isaac fue olvidado hace un año, Twilight es princesa y tiene el castillo.

La tablet pc que spike tenia empieza a vibrar, despertando a spike ya que era de noche.

— pero que? Y ahora que pasa - dice spike molesto porque lo despertaron-

Spike toma la tablet y la revisa:

* archivo mp4 recibido desea ver lo ( si - no )

— un vídeo no hace daño - dice spike presionando si -

Vídeo:

En el vídeo Twilight se ve corriendo pero es una unicornio dando a conocer que fue hace mucho tiempo, spike ve como Twilight corre a un bulto en la esquina inferior, pero esta se tropieza y le da un beso al poni que estaba en el suelo..

* batería baja ( dice el vídeo y se apaga )

Spike se le había volado la Menté con el vídeo

— Twilight éstas despierta - dice spike -

— no porqué - responde Twilight -

— si estás, quiero que me expliques algo - dice spike con la tablet en mano

— spike es la medía noche, no te puedes esperar a mañana - dice Twilight encendiendo la luz -

— no, mira este vídeo y luego me respondes - dice spike dándole la tablet dónde Twilight lo toma con su magia -

— spike dónde tomaste este vídeo, eso paso hace 6 años - dice Twilight -

— yo que se la tablet me dijo que había un vídeo - dice spike -

— y quien era ese poni que besaste - dice spike con interés -

— no recuerdo bien, ese poni lo deje de ver hace 2 años - dice Twilight restregandose los ojos con sus cascos -

— espera tú tenías novio - dice spike sorprendido -

— ahora que lo pienso si, nunca termine con el - dice Twilight pensando -

— espera ese lugar me parece conocido - dice spike revisando el vídeo -

— porqué era como un laboratorio - dice Twilight en broma -

— ahora que lo dices si, además es es. No puede ser...nooo puede ser ...noooo - grita spike -

— spike que pasa - dice Twilight preocupada -

— ese poni y ese lugar es isaac y están en asterión - dice spike -

— es imposible, sabes que el murió hace 1 año spike, además isaac llego hac ñoss - dice Twilight entendiendo lo que decía spike -

— Twilight eres novia de isaac - dice spike -

— yo ya lo recuerdo, yo lo había traicionado hace 6 años y hicimos muchas cosas en los años posteriores, pero un día nunca volvió - dice Twilight con lágrimas -

— tranquila Twilight, eso es una buena noticia isaac no murió en la explosión, si no esta en el pasado - dice spike -

— eso es bueno, pero porqué el no a aparecido - dice Twilight -

— no sabemos, pero el debe de estar en algún lugar - dice spike -

— además solo hay que esperar a que vuelva - dice Twilight recordando lo que pasamos...-

REGRESANDO AL PASADO MENOS 6 AÑOS ANTES XD

— bien ya estamos en la computadora - dice Twilight -

— conecta el cable suelto en el enchufe rojo - dije tirado inmóvil -

— estás seguro, el rojo no es bueno - dice Twilight -

— haz lo o no te enseñó el laboratorio - dije sobornando la -

Twilight conecta la computadora donde está se enciende.

— tú Twilight deberás reprogramar el software - dije intentando moverme pero sin éxito -

— pero yo no conozco nada de esta tecnología - dice Twilight -

— yo te guiaré, tú eres muy inteligente Twilight - dije -

— - se sonroja Twilight un poco - g gracias, bien que debo hacer - dice Twilight -

— presiona el botón verde y espera a que cargué - dije -

Twilight presiona el botón y la computadora se enciende :

* windows se está iniciando espere un momento

* escriba el código de acceso

— Twilight el código es...emmm Twilightsparkle - dije nervioso y un poco sonrojado -

— porque usas mi nombre en claves? - dice Twilight -

— aaaa no se ? - dije nervioso -

— está bien...y como escribo - dice Twilight-

— hay un teclado, usalo - dije -

— bien, - dice Twilight -

Twilight presiona la " T " pero su casco es muy grande y presiona 4 teclas a la vez XD

* ❎ código denegado clave incorrecta *

— no puedo escribir, presionó muchas otras teclas - dice Twilight molesta -

— Twilight eres un unicornio presionalas con magia - dije con cara de poker face -

— mmm tienes razón - dice Twilight que por los sustos se le olvidan cosas -

* ✅ clave correcta

* advertencia el software esta desactivado: deseas activarlo si- no

— supongo que sabes que debes presionar - dije -

— claro que " si " - dice Twilight bromeando mientras presiona si -

* espere mientras se activa el sistema

* firewall activado, depurador de USB activado, núcleo activado, ancho de base activado, software activado.

* el sistema se reiniciará

— bien hecho Twilight - dije en el suelo todavía XD -

Poco a poco todas las luces se volvieron a encender hasta que asterión regresó otra vez

— sistema en linea - dijo asterión -

— que bueno que regresaste, pero ahora ocupo que me cures de nuevo - dije -

— gracias señor, lamentó haber disparado, bien debes ir a la clínica - dice asterión -

— yo se lo dije pero no quiere ir a poniville - dice Twilight molesta -

— señorita Twilight aquí hay una clínica, por favor lleva a isaac, siga la línea verde - dice asterión -

— si, solo ten cuidado Twilight, no siento nada - dije en el suelo -

— bien, solo ten paciencia - dice Twilight tomando me con su magia ( no lo malinterpreten ?)

Twilight camina lentamente teniendo cuidado de no golpearme en las esquinas o algún letrero en el camino, hasta que llegamos a la clínica o este casó es el hospital.

— coloqué lo en la camilla - dice asterión -

— bien - dice Twilight dejándome en la única camilla que hay -

Asterión saca su brazo mecánico de rayos X, cosa que asusto a Twilight cuando un rayo me revisaba el cuerpo...

— eso no te duele - dice Twilight preocupada -

— en realidad no, lo que me dolió más fue el tratamiento de mi casco - dije con dolor de recordarlo -

— oh cierto...tú...Rompiste la pared...con tú casco - dice Twilight recordando -

— Twilight ahora que me pueda mover hablamos de eso - dije un poco triste -

— código A113 - dice asterión -

— por favor explica me asterión, yo no me se todos los códigos - dije -

— señor la bala de plasma paralizó tu sistema nervioso o más específico tú columna vertebral. - dice asterión -

— no podrá caminar? - dice Twilight -

— negativo, deberá pasar por una descontaminación - dice asterión -

— espera quieres decir que usarás el..

— correcto señor, se usara la descontaminación láser - dice asterión -

— no no no no no, eso duele mucho asterión, duele más que una patada entre los testículos - dije asustado -

— que dicha que soy una chica para no sentir esos dolores - dice Twilight levemente incomoda por la conversación -

— señor si no se hace la descontaminación de los residuos del plasma no podrá moverse - dice asterión -

— si puedo moverme, bueno solo la cabeza - dije en la camilla inmóvil -

— vamos isaac haz lo - dice Twilight -

— Twilight es muy doloroso y eso que ni lo he usado - dije-

— se que debe doler, pero si no lo haces no caminaras - dice Twilight -

— bien bien bien, lo haré y no es por ti solo que quiero caminar - dije ?-

— bien pero yo te esperare aquí - dice Twilight -

— iniciando proceso de descontaminación masiva -

— Qué? Masivo no no no espera - dije -

Pero fue tarde asterión empezó a usar el láser, y unos gritos ensordecedores salían de la nave, asustando a los lobos de madera que estaban alrededor.

Twilight se tapaba las orejas con sus cascos de los gritos.

2 HORAS MÁS TARDE DE GRITOS INTENSOS XD

— descontaminación masiva completa señor - dice asterión -

— gracias - dije con muchas lágrimas aún y con un dolor intenso aún -

— vez ya pasó todo - dice Twilight sintiendo simpatía por mi -

— si Twilight pero ahora siento un dolor en todo mi cuerpo - dije levantando me a dolorido pero curado de todo -

— lo bueno es que puedes caminar - dice Twilight -

— bien ahora quiero hablar con lo que pasó hace ayer - dije sentándome para evitar más el dolor -

— solo regresé para disculparme por entregarte a celestia - dice Twilight arrepentida -

— Twilight una traición es algo casi imperdonable, a mi me han traicionado muchas veces, desde amigos hasta mi primer amor - dije recordando mi pasado en la tierra -

— se que lo que hice está mal, solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien - dice Twilight -

— eso no será posible el regresara a la cárcel - dice celestia detrás mio -

— la concha de la lora, asterión código X - dije -

— a la orden señor - dice asterión -

3 brazos con armas de plasma apuntaban a celestia, cosa que a Twilight le preocupó la seguridad.

— que haces tú aquí celestia, vienes a burlarte - dije molesto -

— a burlarme no, a arrestarte - dice celestia -

— porqué? por ser un humano, no se que pasó aquí con ellos, pero yo no me voy a dejar arrestar - dije retrocediendo para evitar los proyectiles -

— espera no lo hagas isaac - dice Twilight -

— creen que pueden venir a que me pudra en una cárcel, tú Twilight solo le diste tiempo para que celestia llegara - dije muy molestó -

— no yo no te distraje solo vine a disculparme - dice Twilight negándose

— no le hables así a mi alumna - dice celestia molesta -

— todo esto es tu culpa celestia, tú solo le das a los ponis temor - dije -

— mi culpa, eso es tú culpa por haber nacido - dice celestia -

— suficiente, dispara asterión - dije -

Asterión dispara a celestia dos balas de plasma color azúl, ella hace un escudo pero el plasma lo traspasa y le da en ella y luego cae inconsciente.

— la mataste - dice Twilight muy asustada -

— negativo, es plasma 235 no hace daño solo lo deja inconsciente - dice asterión -

— vez Twilight, pero aún así tú y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cosas - dije -

— señor en 5 minutos despertará celestia - dice asterión -

Yo me acerco a celestia y le colocó un anillo de cobre en el cuerno.

— que haces, no deben colocarse cosas en el cuerno - dice Twilight -

— que crees que le voy a dejar usar magia para que me mate - dije -

— debe tener una buena razón de porque los humanos son peligrosos - dice Twilight -

— yo se, pero el racismo en general no es la única salida, hay otras y dejarme en una cárcel no me detendrá - dije cargando a celestia hacía la camilla -

— ya sabemos que un muro de piedra no te detendrá, pero dispararle a celestia con esa arma de esa cosa, es un acto de guerra - dice Twilight molesta -

— y secuestrar a un poni que es un humano y tenerlo prisionero por hacer nada es bueno entonces - dije con sarcasmo -

Twilight no supo como responder la pregunta, pero asterión nos interrumpe.

— señor tenemos problemas, una tormenta eléctrica se esta generando - dice asterión -

— Twilight ya no podrás salir y regresar a tú casa, te quedaras con migo - dije -

— QUÉ! Estas mal, no me quedaré durmiendo juntos en un cuarto - dice Twilight con leve sonrojo -

— bueno es conmigo o al sótano - dije revisando a celestia -

— pero si está inundado - dice Twilight -

— si, no e tenido tiempo de sacar el agua además muy pronto algo malo debe pasar por el agua - dije revisando los ojos de celestia -

Twilight nota algo...

— y ahora desdé cuando eres médico - dice Twilight con duda -

— cuando uno no conoce su cuerpo, debe aprender como funciona - dije revisando el pulso de celestia -

— cuidado le haces algo o si no te disparó un rayo - dice Twilight -

— sabes me gusta tu estiló - le dije a Twilight revisando las heridas del impacto del plasma a celestia -

Twilight se sonroja.

— jeje, bien iré a ordenar el cuarto, porque supongo que sigue igual - dice Twilight -

— corrupto, vez ya me conoces - dije en broma -

Y Twilight sale del hospital o lo que queda...

— que buen calculo asterión, un poco más a la derecha y la dejas paralizada - dije colocando con la lengua...un poco de vaselina en las heridas y colocando una gasa y quitándole el anillo del cuerno.

— señor el disparo fue aleatorio - dice asterión -

— mm no le digas a Twilight o se enoja, aún así estará bien creó - dije -

— señor para advertirle que el agua de la lluvia se va infiltrar hasta el sótano - dice asterión -

— no se a reparado esa parte - dije con duda -

— negativo, se necesita un poco de plata y no sea localizado una veta - dice asterión -

— hermoso, si no me mata celestia, moriré ahogado - dije -

— auch donde estoy - dice celestia despertando, y yo me alejo a una distancia segura -

— que bueno que éstas bien princesa - dije -

— gracias y dónde estoy - dice celestia -

— estas en el hospital, viniste por esas dos heridas y destruiste parte del hospital con un rayo - dije mintiendo obviamente -

— oh lo siento doctor, yo pagaré los daños, y ahora si me disculpa debo irme a canterlot - dice celestia desapareciendo con un hechizó -

— sabes asterión soy un mal poni - dije por lo que pasó -

— no se que responder señor, pero la lluvia ya empezó - dice asterión -

— y la bomba hidráulica no funciona? - dije con duda -

— negativo, está sumergida en el fondo y esta apagada - dice asterión -

— iré a encenderla - dije caminando hacía el sótano -

— señor pero no hay salida del agua, está bloqueada - dice asterión -

— ya veremos, cualquier cosa dile a Twilight que estoy en el sótano -

— bien señor - dice asterión -

Mientras bajaba al sótano oía el agua de la tormenta ingresar por la gran perforación, inundaron el sótano, además asterión no puede hablar aquí ya que no hay altavoces.

Toco el piso del sótano y me resbalo y caído de estómago, donde me lastimé un poco el ala al caer de lado.

— auch, no debí poner cerámica en lugares que se inundan - dije levantandome -

Camine un poco hasta llegar a las bombas hidráulicas, en total son 10, pero 1 sola funciona, además están bajo el agua ya que las lluvias lo inundaron.

— bien al agua - dije saltando -

Nado hasta el fondo que esta a 8 metros, cosa que costo por los cascos, pero no encontraba el botón, me empezaba a faltar el aire y antes de subir vi el botón y lo presionó y subo rápidamente.

— mierda casi me ahogó - dije respirando agitadamente -

* bomba hidráulica #1 activada, iniciando extracción de agua.

Y un sonido bajo pero que se escucha, envolvía el ambiente, y vuelto a subir a la plataforma de cerámica.

Y veo que Twilight se acerca corriendo.

— oye ten cuidado con el piso - le grite a Twilight -

Pero fue tarde por segunda vez se resbala y como el piso es de cerámica se desliza peligrosamente y me choca lanzándome al agua.

— lo siento me resbale - dice Twilight -

— no te preocupes estoy bien, solo ten cuidado, por lo menos no termino en beso - dije molestando a Twilight -

Y como no le gusto la broma me dispara un hechizo de descarga.

— auch Twilight eso duele y más en el agua - dije subiendo a la plataforma -

— no me molestes así - dice Twilight sonrojada -

— estás bien, te veo un poco roja - dije secando mi cola ( es más o menos cuando uno le da vuelta para escurrir un trapo )

— mejor vamos a que te seques - dice Twilight intentado que no le vea la cara..-

— si claro ya que me tiraste - dije bromeando -

— bueno si, además tú ya estabas mojado - dice Twilight -

Varias horas más tarde 6pm

Una intensa lluvia caía sobre el bosque everfre, yo estaba preocupado por la inundación que hay en el sótano.

— no tienes hambre Twilight - le pregunte -

— si un poco - dice Twilight avergonzada -

— no te preocupes, iré a preparar algo - dije dirigiéndome a la cocina -

— sabes cocinar? - pregunta Twilight -

— si, me gusta cocinar, más bien antes quería estudiar artes culinarias, pero mejor estudié ingeniería y ciencias - dije revisando la refrigerador

Cave recalcar que mágicamente todo estaba ordenado.

— mm aquí algo no esta bien - dije observando alrededor -

— y que es lo que esta mal? - dice Twilight -

— tú ordenaste todo verdad? - dije viéndola a los ojos -

— bueno es que no me gusta ver un desorden - dice Twilight -

— supongo que no, pero con los problemas que han habido no e podido ordenar nada - dije friendo un poco de heno...

— y quien recolecto toda esa comida, porque supongo que asterión no fue - dice Twilight viéndome cocinar -

— supongo que no, más bien tomé un poco ayer cuándo llegue a poniville de la huida - dije -

— lo robaste - dice Twilight viéndome sería -

— bueno si lo vez de que lo tome a escondidas si, pero le deje un poco de monedas - dije -

( pd son las hechas por la máquina en la temporada 1, y estas no valen nada porqué aún no a pasado la crisis )

— a bueno porqué si no te iba a disparar otro rayo - dice Twilight -

— oye pero que te pasa, te gusto para que me estés disparando - dije molesto, mientras colocaba un poco de heno en un plató y preparaba unos sanguches de margaritas...-

Pd: ( los sanguches son los sándwich solo qué no es pan cuadrado si no el del baguet )

Twilight no responde, si no asterión.

— señor creo que la señorita Twilight si siente algo por...- mute activo-

— asterión estas bien - dije -

— si señor - dice asterión omitiendo lo que pasó -

— oye Twilight porqué la tablet está en la mesa y con el volumen de asterión activo - dije viéndola seriamente -

— eeee estaba viendo como funciona y por error toque algo - dice Twilight mintiendo -

— bien deja ese cajón del diablo - dije colocando los platós en la mesa -

— cajón del diablo aaaa - grita Twilight lanzado la tablet al suelo -

— nooooooooo porqué tuvo que pasar estoo — dije con la tablet con media pantalla partida -

— perdón me asuste con lo que dijiste - dice Twilight arrepentida -

— reacciona..no me dejes recuerda nuestros momentos juntos, recuerda noo - dije intentando que encienda pero sin éxito -

— oye es un pedazo de metal no un pony - dice Twilight a la par mía -

La tablet enciende de milagro con la pantalla rota y levemente se rompió la tinta de la pantalla.

— oh hermosa no me dejaste - dije dándole un beso...a la tablet -

— heee? Oye te encuentras bien - dice Twilight preocupada -

— ahora si, pero no la vuelvas a tirar es muy muy muy muy muy muy importante para mi - dije -

— está bien y lo siento, pero porqué te importa tanto - dice Twilight -

— - suspirando- aquí tengo las fotos de mi familia antes de que las mataran - dije triste -

— lo siento - dice Twilight -

— no te preocupes, y ahora comamos que se enfría - dije tomando la Tablet del suelo -

Y empezamos a comer.

* modo nocturno activado - dice asterión -

— qué rico esta esto - dice Twilight -

— gracias y por cierto mañana tengo que ir a poniville así que me llamarás blake - dije -

— está bien, y que vas hacer - dice Twilight -

— ocupo un libro de minerales es que la biblioteca se quemó y no tengo libros - dije -

A Twilight le da un tick en el ojo derecho.

— tranquila no eran de magia, solo historias humanas e información - dije -

— bien, además yo tengo una biblioteca así que puedo darte lo - dice Twilight -

— gracias, ven vamos a dormir - dije recogiendo los platos y dejándolos en el lavaplatos..-

En el cuarto.

— vaya no bromeabas que ibas a acomodar - dije sorprendido -

— yo cumplo mis promesas - dice Twilight -

— si. -dije acostándome en la cama -

— cuidado intentas algo en la noche - dice Twilight un poco roja por dormir con un pony del bando contrario XD -

— ah piensa que te voy a eh violar - dije -

— bueno si y no, la mayoría de los machos son así - dice Twilight acostándome a la par mía -

— tú tranquila y yo nervioso, yo nunca le haría eso a una chica - dije viendo la tablet y viendo que dice nuevo vídeo mp4 -

— supongo que no, tú eres más diferente - dice Twilight -

— vaya mira lo que hay aquí - dije viendo el vídeo -

— que estás viendo...blake - dice Twilight de broma -

— dímelo tú a mi, mira - dije dándole la tablet...o lo que queda-

Vídeo :

En el vídeo se ve a Twilight corriendo...y como sabrán ella se tropieza y cae y me da un beso...

— de donde sacaste eso - dice Twilight roja -

— no se, debiste grabar y no te diste cuenta, eso si que buen beso jaaj - dije molestando -

Pero Twilight no lo tomo a bien y me da otra descarga.

— auch deja de hacer eso o me va dar un infarto - dije acomodando mi crin despeinada -

— tú te lo buscas, y con ese beso pagué lo de entregarte - dice Twilight sin mirarme -

— tú no tienes novio - le pregunte -

— no, nunca me a importado, y tú? - dice Twilight dandose vuelta para quedar viéndome a la cara -

— no, en el colegió me decían nerd por estudiar mucho y eso fue un factor, además tampoco me importó la mayoría de mis años estuve solo - dije -

— sabes no somos muy diferentes, tú eres inteligente, ambos pasamos casi lo mismo - dice Twilight -

— supongo que si, pero bueno ya es hora de dormir, verdad - dije -

— correcto señor son las 8:50 pm - dice asterión -

— el nos estaba oyendo - dice Twilight -

— si, el puede oír y detectar todo, como lo que paso con rarity - dije -

— jamás pensé que ella perdiera su tú sabes - dice Twilight un poco roja -

— si ya se, bueno buenas noches Twilight - dije cerrando los ojos -

— buenas noches... Blake - dice Twilight bromeando -

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo, solo recuerden que isaac es un pegaso color verde y melena amarilla con cutie mark de un átomo creó?, espero que les haya gustado pues me encanta cuando te gusta.

Un gran saludo a los seguidores que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia .

Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que eso nos ayuda a escribir más

 **Copyraight 2016-2017**


	4. El nacimiento de un nuevo amor

Hola como están gente, aquí le traemos otro guapísimo capítulo de está historia, sin más vamos que esté capítulo está interesante además agradecer el apoyó que han estado mostrando, se los agradezco mucho.

En el capitulo anterior

Isaac fue traicionado por Twilight al entregarlo con Celestia, ella lo lleva a una cárcel donde el logra escapar, Twilight se da cuenta de su error y se disculpa con Isaac, dónde el la acepta y ahora ellos están durmiendo juntos en Asterión y ahora se continuará desdé ahí.

Y seguimos p' delante

Datos:

Esta fuente son los pensamientos.

Esta va ser el cambio de escenario.

Y esto solo para tachar XD

PD: ahora estoy buscando un nueva app para escribir mejor las historias así que el capítulo 5 está escrito por Word ( microsorft ) y esté está escrito por Office ( Mobile Systems ) digan me cual les gusta más de las 2 diferencias para instalar el premium, muchas gracias.

Recuerden capítulo 4 Office de Mobile Systems y el 5 por Word de Microsorft.

Capítulo XXlll el nacimiento de un nuevo amor.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y una intensa lluvia caía en el Everfree, dónde al aparecer la bomba hidráulica función ya que el nivel del agua no subió, pero tampoco bajó, Isaac nuestro protagonista de está temporada se despierta para seguir reparando su nave, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Twilight.

— wow Twilight se ve bonita durmiendo - pensé mientras me levantaba sin despertarla -

Salgo del cuarto a preparar el desayuno, puesto que no se va cocinar solo o si?

— buenos días señor - dice Asterión -

— oh hola Asterión, pensé que seguías en modo nocturno - dije sacando un poco de queso del refrigerador -

— negativo, además la bomba hidráulica funciona bien, el nivel no a cambiado por la intensa lluvia - dice Asterión -

— supongo qué hay que reparar otra - dije cocinando un sándwich de queso -

— correcto señor, dos bombas sacaran 3000 litros cúbicos de agua - dice Asterión -

— entonces cada una saca 1500 - dije -

— así es, con cuatro bombas, en dos horas no abra agua - dice Asterión -

— sabes quiero construirte una CRV - dije - ( CRV : cara de realidad virtual, algo como Vicky de la película yo robot )

— en cerio señor? - dice Asterión -

— si, digo no quieres verme - dije en broma -

— señor aún qué me construya eso no podre verlo, son una inteligencia artificial - dice Asterión -

— ah lamentó que sientas eso Asterión pero Luis murió y no podrá mejorar tus códigos - dije triste -

— señor lamentó lo de su familia - dice Asterión -

— no te preocupes todo esta bien, - dije dejando el desayuno de Twilight en la mesa y comí el mío -

— bien, vamos al laboratorio, quiero ver si puedo reparar otro dron - dije saliendo de la cocina y entrando al laboratorio de tecnología -

— señor el dron 7 solo se le daño la tarjeta madre, es más fácil reparar ése - dice Asterión -

— eso ya veremos, recuerda que tengo cascos y no manos - dije colocando me unos anteojos y una caja de herramientas con la boca..-

En el cuarto.

6:30 am

Twilight después de una noche de pláticas, se despierta y ve que yo ya no estoy ahí.

— Isaac...donde estas? - dice Twilight buscándome -

— señorita Twilight el está trabajado en el laboratorio, su desayunó está en la cocina - dice Asterión -

— okey muchas gracias - dice Twilight -

Twilight sale del cuarto a la cocina, dónde en la mesa encuentra el desayunó, esté era un sándwich de margaritas y tenía una nota, qué Twilight lo toma para leer la.

Nota :

Twilight ahora estoy en el laboratorio, esté está a la par de la cocina, además esperó que te guste la comida att isaac C.B

— que considerado - dice Twilight comiendo el sándwich -

En el laboratorio.

— señor para informarle que la energía disponible es muy limitada para que todo los procesos sean activados correctamente - dice Asterión -

— cuánta energía hay disponible - dije tomando un poco de agua -

— hay un 12% y descargando - dice Asterión -

— - escupiendo el agua - 12% eso no nos va a durar - dije preocupado -

— voy a cerrar los sistemas innecesarios - dice Asterión -

— por favor, que se nos van las luces - dije sentándome -

— señor luna a ingresado por el hueco del techo del sótano - dice Asterión -

— viene hacía acá o no - dije con duda mientras me ponía de pie ( recuerden que soy poni ósea me levante a 4 patas XD ) -

— si señor, más bien ya llegó - dice Asterión -

Luna entra por la puerta del laboratorio.

— oh Luna que haces aquí? - dije confundido -

— deja dé hacerte, se qué eres un humano - dice Luna molesta -

Twilight llega a la puerta pero no entra, si no se pone a espiar...

— oye oye calma, correcto soy un humano, pero eso qué tiene que ver con que hayas venido - dije con duda -

— como tú te atreves a venir a intentar adular me - dice Luna ofendida -

— espera qué? Si yo no he salido de aquí - dije extrañado -

— tú sólo viniste para que nos casáramos y así los humanos podrán venir a Ecuestria - dice Luna mientras me daba una cachetada con su casco-

— auch y eso porqué fue ? - dije con mi casco donde mi golpeo Luna -

— y te atreves a preguntar - dice Luna disparando un rayo hacía mi, cosa que no pude evitar y choqué con la pared -

— espero que te maten en este bosque sucio humano - dice Luna despareciendo con un hechizo -

— señor se encuentra bien - dice Asterión -

— no, creo que me corte con el cuchillo - dije revisando el corté -

— no es tan gravé, pero que pasó - dice Asterión -

— creó que el pasado Asterión - dije -

— Luna te conoció en el futuro, pero cómo estamos en el pasado ella no te a conocido - dice Asterión -

— así es, pero qué pasaría con los humanos aquí - dije limpiando mi herida con la botella de agua -

— no se sabe, pero ahora sabemos que Luna no te amara en el futuro - dice Asterión -

Twilight todavía estaba oyendo la conversación, cosa que no sabía.

— no, pero sabemos algo importante qué no volveré a cometer - dije tomando una venda para la herida y colocando me la -

— que es señor? - Dice Asterión -

— el amor es una completa basura - dije sentándome un poco herido de la conversación de Luna -

— no diga eso señor, tal vez en el futuro encuentres a alguien especial - dice Asterión -

— no creó, quién va a querer a un humano en Ecuestria - dije volviendo al dron -

— no se como contestar su pregunta - dice Asterión -

— no importa, estaré bien, es normal - dije insertando la nueva tarjeta madre -

* dron en línea -

— hola Isaac - dice Twilight entrando ya -

— oh ah hola Twilight, estoy bien y tú? - dije -

— estoy bien gracias, tú no estas bien ya oí lo que paso. - dice Twilight -

— ya desayunaste - le pregunte a Twilight -

— si, y gracias por el desayunó, estuvo delicioso - dice Twilight -

— no hay de qué, y a que hora nos vamos a Poniville - dije -

— podemos ir ya si quieres - dice Twilight -

— bien dejame ir por un poco de monedas - dije dirigiéndome al hospital...-

En el hospital cuando entró hay una nota con una bolsa de monedas.

Nota : doctor aquí está el pagó de los daños que ocasione en su hospital, lamentó lo sucedido. Atte princesa Celestia

— jijiji soy un maldito estafador - dije tomando un poco de monedas y guardándolas en mi ala izquierda -

Salgo del hospital y me dirigió donde Twilight

— bien Twilight vamos - dije avanzando a la puerta -

— a donde vas - dice Twilight con duda -

— heee a la puerta obvió para ir a Poniville - dije -

— no caminaremos, ven toma mi casco - dice Twilight -

— bien, - dije tomando el casco de ella -

Y Twilight hace un hechizo de teletransporte, y aparecemos al limite del bosque ante Poniville, pero me alcanzaron unas náuseas bien horribles.

— ug creo que no estoy bien - dije un poco mareado -

— no te preocupes eso pasa rápido - dice Twilight -

— bien donde iré - dije aún con leves nauseas-

De la nada aparece Pinkie salvaje mente y hace su canción cuando llega un nuevo pony

Y un poco de crema de quequé sale de donde debería estar el confeti y del horno sale confeti

— uy creó que era al revés - dice Pinkie comiendo la crema -

— Pinkie deja lo, el viene por un libro - dice Twilight desapareciendo el desorden -

— ah si pero también por otras cosas - dije -

Llega Fluttershy con un paraesprite.

— oh Fluttershy de dónde sacaste esa cosa tan bonita - dice Twilight -

— lo encontré cuando alimentaba a los animales del prado - dice Fluttershy -

— vaya están bonito, puedo adoptarlo - dice Twilight -

— un paraesprite no ni loca, ahora debo buscar unos instrumentos - dice Pinkie desapareciendo -

— tú que opinas...Blake - dice Twilight recordando lo de ayer -

— ah si, bueno no creó que sea buena idea, puede causar problemas - dije -

— está cosa tan bella causar problemas, no creo, - dice Twilight tomando el paraesprite -

— y no tienes que organizar algo - dije con duda -

— oh cierto la visita de Celestia - dice Twilight saliendo corriendo -

— joder, debo hacer todo ahora más rápido antes que llegué Celestia - pensé -

— adiós Blake - dice Fluttershy saliendo volando -

— oye Isaac no tiene alguna corneta - dice Pinkie de la nada -

— no, pero Applejack debe tener, - dije -

— oh cierto - dice Pinkie desapareciendo otra vez..-

— que miedo - dije entrando a Poniville -

Entro a Poniville, donde muchos ponis vendían sus cosas, hasta que vi a Applejack, vendiendo sus manzanas.

— hola Applejack - dije -

— hola vaquero, que haces aquí - dice Applejack -

— vine a comprar un par de cosas que ocupo - dije -

— y no quieres manzanas - dice Applejack -

— sabes podría ser, porqué no me haces una entrega para mañana, supongo que sabes donde vivo - dije -

— sabes lo que estas pidiendo? - dice Applejack -

— bien, si la traes mañana prometo darte una buena paga - dije -

— bien hagamos un trató de 200 bits? - dice Applejack -

— Mmm 150? - dije -

— 190 - dice Applejack

— 175 - dije -

— 185- dice Applejack -

— bien tu ganas está vez, 185 bits para mañana - dije mientras cerraba el trató con un saludo de cascos -

Me voy del puesto de Applejack hacía la biblioteca para el libró de los minerales que necesitó para Asterión.

Llego a la casa del árbol, cosa que me confundió que ella viviera en un árbol.., golpeó la puerta para ver si hay alguien y Spike abre la puerta.

— hola qué necesitas? - dice Spike puesto qué no me conoce -

—eh tienen un libró sobre minerales - le dije a Spike -

— mm esos libros solo los da Twilight, iré a buscarla - dice Spike -

Pero en vez de ir a llamarla pega un grito desde la puerta.

— Spike porque gritas si estoy cerca tuyo - dice Twilight llegando -

— lo siento es qué este poni quiere uno de tus libros de minerales - dice Spike -

— hola Twilight como va todo - dije saludándola -

— hola i..Blake que bueno volver a verte - dice Twilight -

— oh no yo ya se dónde va esto, con permiso - dice Spike entrado a lo profundo de la casa -

— okey? Bueno si Twilight ya sabes a que vengó - dije -

— oh claro, toma, solo cuida lo bien - dice Twilight -

— claro iré a tirarlo al agua - dije de broma -

De la nada siento una atracción que era Twilight con su magia.

— cuidado haces eso porqué te golpearé hasta que me canse - me dice Twilight de una forma no muy bonita -

— he no te preocupes moriré cuidando el libro - dije muy nervioso- hay en que me metí con este libro -

— bueno i..Blake adiós tengo que terminar los preparativos para la visita de Celestia - dice Twilight dando me un beso en mi cachete y cerrando la puerta rápido -

Cosa que me sorprendió, y mejor regresó a la nave para evitar la oleada de paraesprite -

Ingreso al bosque y camine por mínimo unas dos horas hasta que llegué a Asterión.

— gracias Asterión por tener la puerta abierta - dije entrando -

— de nada señor, y cómo le fue en Poniville

— mañana llega Applejack con una carreta de manzanas - dije -

— a la orden señor y tiene el libro de minerales - dice Asterión -

Cuando Asterión me dijo eso recordé el beso que me dio Twilight en la mejilla.

— sabes Asterión creó que ya encontré a una persona especial - dije pensando -

— sería su poni especial señor, recuerde que eres un poni - dice Asterión -

— tú no la as notado Asterión - dije -

— señor, yo no detecto sentimientos, pero le deseo suerte - dice Asterión -

— es mejor asegurarlo antes de que vuelva a caer - dije sacando el libró -

— bien señor, que minerales vas a buscar con el dron 7 - dice Asterión -

— - revisando el libro - creó que titanio y germanio - dije -

— señor son minerales muy profundos esta seguro? - dice Asterión -

— bueno aquí dice que están en la capa basáltica - dije con el libro -

— bien, ingresando datos al dron - dice Asterión -

— cuándo estará listo el dron - dije -

— los drones mineros 5-6 regresan mañana con los minerales tomados, y el 7 saldrá mañana a las 10pm - dice Asterión -

— bien, y sabes creo qué debería ocuparme con lo de tú falta de energía - dije dirigiendo me al sótano -

A la mañana siguiente

En Poniville

Las chicas lograron sacar la plaga del siglo de Poniville, gracias a Pinkie, pero ellas habían lanzado una bola al bosque Everfree de paraesprites.

— qué bueno que salvamos al pueblo - dice Applejack -

— bueno la mayor parte de el - dice Rarity -

— chicas las dejó, debo hacer una entrega para Isaac - dice Applejack -

— y desde cuándo tú le haces entregas a ese mal educado - dice Rarity -

— sigues molesta por lo de tú...- dice Rainbow -

— callate rainbow, mejor iré a seguir haciendo vestidos - dice Rarity -

— Applejack yo iré contigo - dice Twilight -

— oh Twilight verdad que te gusta Blake - dice Pinkie -

— Pinkie no se de que hablas - dice Twilight un poco sonrojada -

— yo ya se a dónde va todo esto mejor voy porqué me dan náuseas con oírlas - dice rainbow -

Ahora Regresemos con Asterión :

Una batalla más o menos intensa, Asterión y yo contra una horda de paraesprite -

— señor no puedo detenerlos, se comen el plasma cuando lo disparo - dice Asterión -

— si no los detengo te comerán Asterión - dije golpeando a varios con mis cascos -

— señor hay una oportunidad de ganar, activando el sistema de escudos -

— no puedo, Asterión si lo enciendo podré morir por los agujeros que hay - dije -

— señor es correcto, pero tiene 3 minutos para salir del sótano - dice Asterión -

— bien - dije bajando al sótano con cuidado -

Desactivo la bomba hidráulica y configuró el escudo magnético y salgo rápidamente.

— señor vaya a su cuarto y cierre la puerta por 1 hora - dice Asterión -

— bien , dije corriendo rápido al cuarto.

Pero los paraesprites hicieron que el cielo raso se cayera encima mío y con el pesó que este ejercía no me dejaba salir.

— Asterión no podré llegar estoy atrapado - dije lastimado por el pesó de las placas del techó.

— señor no puedo detener la cuenta, eso todavía no está afiliado con mí base de datos - dice asterión -

— bien, si aquí voy a quedar, activa código NT22 - dije luchando con el pesó de las placas -

— señor está seguro que desea proseguir con ese código - dice Asterión -

— yo no puedo salir, que crees que deba hacer - dije sosteniendo las placas para aguantar más -

— bien señor, activando código NT22 modo estático activado, lo siento señor - dice Asterión -

Unas luces rojas se activan con un sonido de alerta previniendo a los de la nave...

— arrr creó que me corté un alá con una lámina - dije viendo como caía un poco de sangre del alá derecha -

— son de fibra de vidrio señor, 1 minuto para escudos - dice Asterión -

— y que se sentirá cuándo el escudó pasé sobré mí - dije asustado -

— un poco más peor que la descontaminación sólo que hay posibilidad de que te desmalles del dolor - dice Asterión -

— oh no, y eso me matará o sólo sentiré un dolor terrible - dije un poco más cansado por el pesó de las láminas -

— no se sabe, 10 segundos - dice Asterión -

Afuera de asterión a 400 metros.

2 minutos antes del derrumbé

Twilight y Applejack se acercaban a asterión para dejar la carreta de manzanas.

— en cerio Twilight te gusta ese chico - dice Applejack -

— bueno no se, el es un buen chico y es inteligente - dice Twilight con leve sonrojo -

— a mi no me engañas Twilight estás enamorada de ese poni - dice Applejack -

A la par de Applejack una bala de plasma destruye un árbol por completó

— woa que fue eso - dice Applejack -

— algo debe de estar pasando ahí - dice Twilight corriendo -

— oye espera me - dice Applejack soltándose de la carreta de manzanas -

Cuando se acercan ven como miles y miles de paraesprite se están comiendo a Asterión, dónde esté les dispara a discreción las armas pero éstos insectos se las comen y se duplican.

— debemos ayudar a Isaac - dice Twilight -

pero una gran honda expansiva envía a todos a todos ! A más de 20 metros a lo lejos.

— auch, Applejack estás bien - dice Twilight golpeada -

— si solo me lastimé un cascó con esa honda - dice Applejack levantándose -

— no es una honda - dice Twilight tocado la pero es lanzada hacia atrás por un choqué eléctrico -

— Twilight no toques eso, estta electrificado - dice Applejack -

Twilight ve como los paraesprites intentan entrar a Asterión pero apenas tocan el escudó se prenden fuego y seguían intentando hasta que todos se quemaron :v ( pobresitos murieron en llamas )

— mira creó qué se está acabando - dice Applejack -

Lo que Applejack decía era cierto ya que el escudó empezó a parpadear hasta desaparecer.

— vamos debemos buscar a Isaac - dice Twilight corriendo -

— espera no sabemos que pueda pasar - dice Applejack siguiendo a Twilight -

Cuando entran a la nave ya que la puerta quedó abierta, la mayoría del techó de fibra de vidrio colapsó, y muchos cables eléctricos expuestos crean chispas que vitoreaban por todos lados.

El olor a quemado en el aire ya qué los paraesprites qué estaban adentró fueron incendiados pero no quedaron ni cenizas, lo único que se veía eran las luces de emergencia dónde unas luces amarillas y rojas giraban.

— crees qué está bien, mira cómo está todo - dice Applejack -

→ energía baja precaución (0,23%)

— asterión estás? - dice Twilight -

— porqué llamas a ésa cosa, da miedo uno hablar sólo - dice Applejack -

— el nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Isaac - dice Twilight -

— Twilight creó que no será necesario - dice Applejack -

Twilight vuelve a ver dónde Applejack dice y ve a Isaac debajo de unas placas de fibra de vidrio, dónde se notaba una quemadura a nivel de una pata y una cortada bastante notable en el alá derecha además del pequeño charco de sangré que se creó.

— oh no! Está muerto - dice Twilight corriendo hacia mí y quitándome las placas de encima con su magia que están encima mío -

— no, está vivo pero no por mucho, hay que llevarlo a Poniville - dice Applejack -

— no nos dará tiempo, debemos activar a Asterión - dice Twilight -

— pero como, todo lo de aquí es muy moderno para mí - dice Applejack -

— Applejack llevalo al hospital, la segunda puerta antes de la de carne de poni - dice Twil ir t -

— bien y tú que vas hacer - dice Applejack -

— reactivaré a asterión - dice Twilight corriendo al sótano -

Twilight rápidamente llega al sótano, dónde esté estaba medió lleno de agua y ella escuchaba que el generador estaba trabajando y encuentra un letrero.

* sistema de baterías ( 0,18% )

— con una descarga podrá usar se - dice Twilight -

Dónde le aplica el hechizo de descarga a la batería

Energía baja precaución - ( 12,22% )

— con eso bastará - dice Twilight pero se detiene cuando oye lo siguiente * encendiendo escudo magnético en 3 minutos

Twilight reacciona rápidamente y encuentra el generador del escudó, dónde con su magia lo arranca de su base y lo lanza al agua XD

* error del sistema de escudó: detenido *

Y ella regresa con Applejack.

En el hospital.

— batería con baja energía - dice Asterión —

— hola as Asterión - dice Applejack con un poco de temor -

— hola señorita Applejack, gracias por rescatar a mí capitán - dice Asterión -

— oh yo no fui, fue Twilight, yo solo lo traje aquí - dice Applejack un poco más cómoda -

— la intención es lo que cuenta, ahora debo revisarlo, el impacto del escudó fue demasiado para el - dice asterión -

— significa qué no vivirá - dice Twilight llegando -

— no sabremos hasta que lo revisé - dice Asterión -

— vamos haz lo Asterión - dice Twilight mientras Applejack la abraza -

Y asterión saca su brazo de rayos X y revisa mí cuerpo que estaba bastante golpeado.

— presenta una herida bastante grave en su alá derecha qué lo puede dejar incapacitado, su cascó derecho se rompió, presentan contusiones por el golpe del techó y heridas menores por el escudó, además perdió mucha sangré y tiene cortes menores y una quemadura - dice asterión -

Asterión abre una de mis alas, dónde deja caer un par de monedas y el libro de Twilight que estaba intacto.

— mí libró, - dice Twilight al recordar algo -

Recuerdo : ayer al medio día

— si le pasa algo a ese libró te golpearé hasta que me cansé.

— jeje tranquila lo cuidaré con mi vida.

Fin del flashback

— creó qué a el te importa Twilight - dice Applejack -

— supongo quye sí - dice Twilight con el libró -

Asterión levanta mi ala izquierda, dónde está deja caer la tablet, unas llaves y una data card.

— porqué guarda cosas en sus alás - dice Applejack confundida -

— el había dicho qué no sabía volar muy bien - dice Twilight -

— y posiblemente no pueda volver a volar - dice Asterión -

— pero porqué? - dice Applejack y Twilight -

— el corté causado por la lámina de fibra de vidrio, cortó un músculo importante en su alá derecha - dice asterión -

— y cuando despertará - dice Twilight -

— depende de su recuperación, puede estar entré 3-4 días - dice asterión

— porqué tanto - dice Applejack -

— su cuerpo tiene una toxina de los lobos de madera qué hace qué se curé mucho más lentos de lo normal - dice Asterión -

— pero como llegaron esos paraesprites hacía aquí - dice Applejack -

— ya se como, nosotras lanzamos una bola hacía el bosque Everfree - dice Twilight -

— señoritas creó qué deben ir se ya, - dice Asterión colocando una intravenosa en mi pata delantera derecha -

— porqué ya es tarde - dice Applejack -

— son las 4pm, son dos horas caminado - dice Asterión conectado el monitor cardíaco mientras este hace su típico sonido -

— Applejack tú puedes cuidar a Spike, creó que mejor me quedaré - dice Twilight -

— está bien Twilight, no te preocupes yo me haré cargó del dragón - dice applejack saliendo -

— todavía no entiendo porqué activaron ésa cosa, si sabían que era peligroso - dice Twilight -

— eso era un plan, el debía activarlo y correr hacía el cuarto, pero el techó de vidrio colapsó encima de él - dice Asterión -

— por eso cuándo yo le dispare la descarga se iba volver a activar - dice Twilight -

— correcto, pero no había necesidad de arrancar la máquina de su basé y lanzarla, solo debías presionar el botón rojo - dijo asterión -

Y así los días trascurrieron, Twilight pasaba a la par mía revisando juntó con asterión, ella no salía, bueno sólo para comer, las chicas se preocuparon por Twilight que no la habían visto por 3 días seguidos.

Donde ellas le avisaron a Celestia quién ya logró recordar todo lo que había pasado, y fue donde Twilight para que regresará a su casa, dónde ni la misma celestia logró convencer a Twilight.

Su hermano shinnigh armmor y la princesa amore candeza fueron al bosque para ver a Twilight al 4to día, dónde se sorprendieron al ver la nave por primera vez, shinnigh intentó qué Twilight se alejará de mí para qué fuera hacer sus responsabilidades, puestos que las había dejado votadas, pero fue detenido por candeza ya que es la princesa del amor Candeza hablo con shinnigh de que Twilight siente algo por ése poni en la camilla ( ellos no me conocen ) ya qué candeza siento el amor de Twilight hacia mí, cosa qué preocupo a shinnigh ya qué quiere lo mejor para Twilight y qué no se juntará con el primer pony qué conociera.

Al quinto día, Twilight todavía seguía en el hospital, dónde las chicas fueron a intentar sacar a Twilight, dónde spike la defendió, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas ya qué pensaban que Twilight debía salir de ese lugar.

Día 6

Twilight estaba durmiendo en el suelo, cosa que Asterión había intentado qué fuera a la cama o al cuarto, pero ella se negó, y unas horas más tarde por fin había despertado.

— dios mío, dónde estoy - dije desorientado y con un gran dolor de cabeza -

— bienvenidos de vuelta señor - dice Asterión -

— gracias, pero que pasó? - dije con duda mientras me pasaba el dolor de cabeza -

— te cayo sobré ti unos 50kg de fibra de vidrio, equivalentes a un sacó de cementó - dice Asterión -

— oh ya recordé, pero me duele mucho mi alá derecha y mi pata igual - dije intentando tocarla ( si si soy masoquistas y qué! )

— señor usted es un milagro, sólo se quebró la pata con que había rotó el muró, pero no volverá a volar por si solo - dice Asterión -

— porqué, yo qué quería aprender - dije triste -

— una lámina cortó un tendón importante para el pagaso - dice Asterión -

— significa que soy un poni de tierra ahora - dije quitándome la intravenosa qué me picaba -

— señor todavía no se levanté, su cuerpo no está capacitado - dice Asterión -

— ya se, solo quiero sentarme - dice mientras me sentaba...-

Veo que Twilight sigue dormida en el suelo, cosa que me hizo sentir mal

— Asterión cuánto estuve fuera de servicio - dije -

— seis días y dos horas señor, la señorita Twilight pasó todo ése tiempo aquí velando lo señor - dice Asterión -

Esas palabras de asterión hizo qué mi corazón se rompiera en miles y miles de pedacitos.

— seis días conmigo - dije sorprendido -

— seis días señor, creó que eso responde a su duda de hace 6 días - dice Asterión -

Yo no sabía ni que responder a lo que había dicho asterión, pero creó que había encontrado a alguien especial por primera vez que se preocupara en cerio por mí

— creó que me retractó de que el amor es una basura - dije -

— correcto, aún así debes volver a reparar el escudó - dice Asterión -

— ah y porqué si es lo más moderno que hay - dije confundido -

— Twilight lo arrancó de su basé y lo lanzó al agua - dice Asterión -

— mejor llevo a Twilight al cuarto, me dan ñañaras verla en el suelo - dije bajando de la cama -

Dónde apenas pude mantenerme a 3 patas ya que la delantera derecha ahora si que me la rompí.

— tenga cuidado señor - dice Asterión alzando a Twilight con los brazos mecánicos y colocándola en mi lomo sin despertarla.

Y así la llevo al cuarto dónde apenas llegué y la deje en la cama, dónde la cobijó para que no le de frío y salgo del cuarto

— sabes ahora voy a tener más trabajó - dije -

— porque señor? - dice Asterión -

— porqué ya no hay cielo raso - dije viendo todos los cableados y circuitos de la nave -

— correcto, además Twilight cargó la batería, esta tiene un 34% y cargando - dice Asterión -

— y los drones como van - dije -

— el 5-6 están listos para su descarga y el 7 salió hace 6 días - dice Asterión -

— bien, iré a hacer algo de comer, literalmente me muero de hambre - dije llendo a la cocina -

Dónde me cocinó un poco de heno frito.

Después de la comida 6pm

— wow Twilight está muy cansada - dije -

— señor, los últimos 2 días la pasó desvelada - dice Asterión -

— no me digas eso, me hace sentir peor - dije con lástima por Twilight -

— señor debería ir se a dormir, la puerta no se puede cerrar - dice asterión -

— bien, buenas noches - dice entrando al cuarto y veo a Twilight aún está dormida -

Cierro la puerta y buscó la tablet, pero no la encontré.

— mierda, dónde la dejé ahora - ya que no la encontré detrás de mis alas..-

— modo nocturno activado - dice asterión mientras las luces bajan su intensidad.

Vuelvo a ver a Twilight, dónde veo que ella tiene la tablet entré sus cascos delanteros.

— oh ahí está - dije viéndola tablet -

— por favor isaac qué te mejores - dice Twilight dormida -

— Twilight ya estoy mejor - dije acercandome hacía ella -

— no estas mejor, te cayeron placas de vidrio - dice Twilight dormida -

— wow uno puede conversar con ella aún dormida -

Me senté viendo a Twilight para intentar tomar la Tablet ylo primero tenía que mover eran sus 2 cascos delanteros, cosa que me salió bien, pero en el segundó intentó desperté a Twilight quién se asustó y me pegó un derechaso en la barbilla con su casco.

— auch mí carita - dije de espalda con los cascos en la cara..-

— Isaac lo lo siento me me asuste - dice Twilight preocupada -

— no te preocupes - dije sentándome aún con un leve dolor -

Y de la nada Twilight me abrasa cosa que me sorprendió y acepte el abrasó.

— no vuelvas a hacer eso - dice Twilight con lágrimas -

— Twilight estás llorando - dije aún abrasando nos -

— si, creó que me emocioné - dice Twilight separándose del abrasó y limpiando sus lágrimas con el casco.

( para no estar haciendo énfasis de los cascos, solo deben saber que son ponis y que cuándo se limpian la cara o unas lágrimas es con el cascó. )

— Asterión ya me contó de tú estadía Twilight - dije aún mal por lo que pasó ella -

— si, no quería perderte, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú - dice Twilight sentándose -

— lamentó haberte preocupado - dije viéndola a los ojos -

— no te preocupes, ya estas bien verdad - dice Twilight -

— no del todo - dije señalando mi alá derecha extendida -

— oh lamentó qué no puedas volar - dice Twilight -

— no importa, por lo menos estoy vivo - dice aún desanimado mientras la retraía el alá-

— vez esa es la actitud - dice Twilight dándome un codazo -

— supongo, pero una pregunta, tú estuviste llorando? - dije -

— n no porqué? - dice Twilight evitando la pregunta -

— mientes Twilight, tú tienes lágrimas secas en tus mejillas - dije -

— bien, si estuve llorando - dice Twilight dejado me de ver -

— Twilight no te sientas mal - dije tomando su cara con mi casco - se qué a cada rato me pasa algo de vida o muerte, hasta Asterión lo sabe, aún así gracias por no abandonarme - dije limpiando sus lágrimas a Twilight - ( pd: aquí fue con la lengua porque con cascos no creó XD )

— supongo que todos deben ir se acostumbrando - dice Twilight -

— algo así, sólo que la próxima no duermas en el pisó, ver eso me rompe el corazón - le dije tiernamente -

( aquí todo se empieza a hacer cursi XD, ahí no yo me voy - dice Rainbow saliendo de la Sedé )

— yo no quería dejarte sólo - dice Twilight -

— todavía no te diste cuenta verdad - le dije -

— mmm de que? - dice Twilight -

— verte dormir ahora en el suelo, entendí muchas cosas, además de lo que me dijo Asterión - dije viendo a Twilight de nuevo a los ojos -

— y que fue lo que entendiste? - pregunta Twilight -

— esto - dije - ↙

Mientras le daba un besó a Twilight que ella no se lo esperaba, Twilight no luchó, si no acepto el besó y nos separamos con una Twilight un poco roja

— oh eso entendiste - dice Twilight aún perdida por el besó -

— porqué no era eso? - dije pues pensé que la regué -

— tú me gustas, aún que me costó entenderlo hasta el día de hoy - dice Twilight viendo al suelo -

— creó qué esto funcionará Twilight, yo también lo entendí hasta ahora bien - dije bromeando -

— creó que debes tener razón - dice Twilight dando la razón -

— señor perdón por interrumpir pero la bomba hidráulica a dejado de funcionar - dice Asterión -

— en cerio todo se daña cuándo me despierto - dije molesto -

— pero mañana lo arregla, recuerde que no puede salir - dice Asterión -

— ah cierto, Twilight mejor vamos a dormir - dije -

— creó que sí - dice Twilight subiéndose a la cama -

— oh ahora que me acordé, perdí tú libro Twilight - dije mientras me acomodaba a la par de Twilight -

— en realidad ya lo tengo, Asterión me lo entregó - dice Twilight -

— oh qué bien, pero tú crees qué Celestia acepté lo nuestro ya que soy emm un humano - dije -

— yo no se si seas un humano, más bien tú actúas como un pony normal, solo que deberías ser más cuidadoso - dice Twilight -

— me he acostumbrado a ser pony, maldita broma venenosa, pero ser cuidadoso a veces cuesta - dije en broma -

— mmm haz lo o te entregó a Celestia - dice Twilight de broma -

— tú me harías eso? - dice con duda -

— obvió qué no, tú eres un pony - dice Twilight -

— ten cuidado ya solo tengo 3 cascos, el otro esta en reposo - dije en broma -

— te lo quebraste con tú escudó - dice Twilight -

— y arrancaste mí escudó - dije -

— he si lo siento por eso - dice Twilight -

— tranquila Twilight, pero pudiste apagarlo con el botón rojo - dije -

— si Asterión me dijo también - dice Twilight -

— mejor nos dormimos que es tarde - dije -

— creó qué si - dice Twilight -

Twilight se duerme mientras yo la abrazaba y así se pasó la noche y de este capitulo también llegó a su fin.

Continuará...

CORTEN, BIEN SE QUEDA.

— RAINBOW VUELVE A LA SEDÉ AHORA O ESTAS DESPEDIDA - grita el director -

— wow alto yo soy el qué despido a la gente - interferi con el director -

— tú silenció sabes muy bien que es muy vaga esa tipa de Rainbow - dice el director de rodaje -

— porqué te digo que no si si, sabes haz lo que quieras hay una reemplazo - dije viendo a Derpy -

— esperan como van a reemplazar a Rainbow por Derpy - dice Applejack -

— claro que podemos - dije yo y el director -

— la pregunta del millón dónde esta Rainbow - dice un camarógrafo -

— creó que esta en aquélla nube - dice Luis -

— bien, para el siguiente capítulo no le avisen del rodaje - dice el director -

— Derpy para el siguiente capítulo tú entras - dije -

— okey - dice con unos muffins -

— mm bien ya la reemplazo - dice Applejack saliendo -

Fin del making off XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor pido de corazón que dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia, no sean malitos.

Y para cerrar el capítulo un gran saludo a las personas que siguen el Fic y que dieron el apoyó para qué hacer lo mejor posible al FanFic, dejen sus comentarios ya qué siempre les responderé tal vez no al memento si no al rato, se despide isaaccb.


	5. La disculpa

Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de está gran historia, esperó qué sigan apoyando este FanFic ya que es de mi agradó traerlos, además quería ver qué diferencia hay entré esté capítulo escrito por Word ( Microsoft ) y los otros normales por office ( mobile sistems ) dejen su comentario si notan o no mejoría ya qué queremos traer la mejor calidad posible sin más vamos a la historia.

Además como esté capítulo es una prueba los pensamientos son estos :

Estos son los pensamientos. Excepto si estos están en un paréntesis ya que es un postdata.

Capítulo XXlV: La disculpa

Esta mañana increíble ya qué hay un sol bastante pesado esta afuera dónde Twilight fue llamada por Celestia quién la llamó para que fuera a expulsar al dragón de una montaña ya qué puede dejar a Ecuestria bajo cenizas por 40 años.

En éstos momento yo solo estoy acostado pensando momentos de mi vida desdé que abrí el portal hasta el momento de ahora.

— Vaya no puedo creer que un proyecto se saliera de control – pensé bastante mal –

— Señor cuándo se va a levantar? - pregunta Asterión –

— No sé estoy pensando como va mi vida – aún estando acostado –

— Recuerde que debe reparar el generador o la misma puerta – Asterión recordando mis obligaciones del día –

— Tampoco abuces Asterión, llevó 1 día después de mi coma y ya me obligas a trabajar – Exclamé molestó –

— No lo estoy obligando señor, solo que es por su misma seguridad – responde Asterión –

— Ah sabes se me olvida que tú tienes 248 terabytes de defensa para los holgazanes - respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama –

— Correcto señor para eso fui programado – responde Asterión –

— Bien, ojalá supiera de programación para corregir errores – aún molestó mientras salía del cuarto al laboratorio –

— Señor Celestia está en el laboratorio, parece no muy feliz – dijo Asterión –

— Mmm esperó que tenga cita médica – dije dirigiendo me al laboratorio mientras me preparaba para cualquier tipo de hechizo.

Cuando entró, había tal destrucción qué ni me lo podía creer, Celestia había desmantelado parte de el dron 5 y el 6 ya ni había rastro, esa sala era ya una zona de guerra en vez de un laboratorio.

— Oye pero que te pasa – grite bastante molesto por la intensa destrucción –

— Qué me pasa en cerio preguntas, si tú me engañaste para conseguir dinero y lo qué ahora hago es tomándolo de vuelta – responde Celestia casi que ignorando mi enojo –

— Tú te crees una diva para venir y dañar mis drones sabes lo difícil que es hacer uno para qué tú vengas y lo desarmes como si fueran legos – alegué bastante molestó ya que debía volverlos a reconstruir –

— No creas qué dejaré todo el dinero que di sin que me lo devuelvas – responde Celestia defensiva –

— Una cosa es cobrar y la otra es mandar a la alumna lejos para venir y entrar en propiedad privada y destruir cosas – respondí ya cabreado con Celestia –

— Este lugar no tiene ningún título de propiedad privada – aclama Celestia –

Cosa qué me di cuenta tarde ya que si tenía, pero este fue firmado por la princesa Twilight qué aún no a pasado.

— Bien tú ganas este round Celestia – dije dándole la razón ya que la tenía al 100% -

— Bien trae todo el dinero y me iré – dice Celestia con cara de hipócrita –

— Arrg está guerra seguirá Celestia, Asterión trae la plata – yo rindiéndome púes perdí obviamente –

— Eso lo veremos humano – responde Celestia con asco mientras tomaba la plata del brazo mecánico de Asterión y desaparecía con un hechizo –

— Se lo advertí señor, pero decidió no hacerme caso – responde Asterión –

— No quiero hablar de esto – aún molesto por lo que pasó –

— Bien, pero lo bueno es qué los drones están bien – aclara Asterión mientras veía yo las dos naves intactas –

— Sabes creó que fue un empaté – hable mientras revisaba los dos drones –

— Yo no concuerdo señor, ella se llevó todo el dinero, usted quedó ahora en quiebra total – dijo Asterión volviendo a recordarme la verdad –

— Te gusta restregarme la verdad en la cara verdad Asterión – exclamé levemente molestó –

— Señor usted sabe que yo no detecto sentimientos que no estén en el software, así que no se de que habla – responde Asterión –

— Claro no sabes – volviendo yo a la puerta para revisar que le está fallando.

Unas 4 horas más tarde en Poniville : alrededor de las 12 MD, las chicas regresan de su viajé a la montaña alta que sobresale de una cadena montañosa que pasa detrás de la casa de Fluttershy. Ellas están llegando a Poniville cansadas de la lucha qué tuvieron con el dragón, lo que en realidad no fue lucha si no una charla que hizo Fluttershy ya qué logró que el dragón se fuera para evitar la nube de ceniza.

— Aún no puedo superar lo qué Fluttershy le hizo al dragón – habla Rainbow mientras vuela sobre las chicas.

— Si eso fue increíble Fluttershy deberías estar orgullosa ya qué hiciste qué un dragón llorará – responde Rarity –

— En realidad solo actúe para defenderlas, yo no quería que ese dragón malo les hiciera daño – aclara Fluttershy –

— Bromeas casi nos come por culpa de Rainbow al golpearlo – responde Applejack encendiendo las llamas del fuego…

— Oye no me culpes a mí, ese dragón se lo buscó, si no fuera por mí nadie hubiera hecho nada – dijo Rainbow defendiéndose

— Pero no fue la mejor forma, hay mil maneras y elegiste la más violenta – responde Twilight –

— Ahora todas están culpándome saben qué mejor me voy – dice Rainbow mientras se iba a lo lejos a una nube a acostarse –

— Esa poni no aguanta nada – comenta Applejack

— Applejack sabes que ella no tuvo la culpa, si no nuestra por haberla dejado atacar al dragón – responde Twilight –

— Por lo menos ya no hay dragón y si me disculpan iré donde Sweetie Belle a ver como se encuentra – dijo Rarity caminando a su boutique –

— Saben iré a traer a Spike para ir donde Blake – dice Twilight –

— Claro ve con tú novio Twilight – le dijo Applejack a Twilight mientras ella se sonrojaba y se iba a la biblioteca –

— Algo me dice que debo preparar pronto una fiesta de recién casados – dice Pinkie mientras saltaba -

— Creó que si, porque esos 2 ya están en eso – responde Applejack –

Regresemos Isaac ( alías Blake ) : después de una exhaustiva revisión de la puerta yo no le encontré ningún problema, cosa que me confundió bastante y la mejor forma de explicar el porqué no cerraba era por la interferencia del escudo con la puerta.

— No se pero creó qué debo reparar ya un motor – le dije a Asterión –

— Ambos sabemos qué eso tardará meces señor ya qué el motor más fácil de reparar es el 3 y eso qué tiene más de 230 daños a nivel internó – responde Asterión –

— Sabes me llevará más que sólo varios meces Repararte si no milenios – dije tomando las herramientas y dirigiéndome al laboratorio –

— Un milenio no creó señor posiblemente cómo máximo 1 año si trabaja al ritmó de ahora – responde Asterión –

— Me estás diciendo que pasó todo el día rascándome el estómago sin hacer nada – exclamé molestó –

— No señor, más bien debe empezar a reparar primero el sótano antes de entrar a lo pesado – me responde Asterión –

— Bien te haré casó, empezaré por el sótano – le dije Asterión para dejar de discutir –

Regresó al cuarto y me acuesto un poco para reflexionar sobré unas palabras qué había dicho Twilight ayer " sabes no creó que seas un humano, más bien actúas como un pony normal "

— Asterión crees qué perdí mi humanidad – dije mientras pensaba –

— Señor a qué se refiere, fomenté su pregunta mejor – responde Asterión –

— Tú crees que ya no soy humano – dije un poco más triste –

— Señor no puedo responder a ese tipo de preguntas, pero puedo decirle que aunque seas un poni por dentro llevas sangre humana – responde Asterión sabiamente –

— Tú crees qué fue un error construir el portal – le dije a Asterión con tristeza –

— Todo pasa por un motivó, sin embargó mis respuestas son limitadas – comentó Asterión –

— Tú no sabes a que hora dijo Twilight qué vendría – mencione a Asterión –

— Negativo señor, puede qué sea una hora cualquiera – responde Asterión –

— Sabes lo qué pasó con Celestia si me molesto bastante – mencioné un poco molestó –

— Señor yo se lo había advertido pero decidió ignorarme y proseguir con el robó – aclaró Asterión –

— Bien lo admito no te hice casó, pido disculpas Asterión – dije ya dejando atrás lo qué pasó en el laboratorio –

— Señor llegó Twilight con Spike el bebé dragón – mencionó Asterión –

— Espera Twilight trajo a Spike – dije confundido del porqué lo había traído.

No es qué odié a Spike pero su hambre por aprender más cosas puede poner en peligró el futuro de algún modo, ya qué el puede recordar muchas cosas pues el sabe dónde está cada libró de la biblioteca.

— Señor aún la puerta sigue en mal estado debe volver a revisarla – menciona Asterión –

— Eso será después iré a ver a Twilight – respondí mientras salía a topar a Twilight –

Salgo del cuarto y el desorden qué sigue sin limpiarse por los daños del escudó están aún sin moverse un solo milímetro.

— Hola Twilight y Spike – dije llegando dónde ella a la puerta –

— Oh hola i Blake – responde Twilight -

Spike sólo saluda con su mano dejándome en visto lo que había dicho.

— Y cómo te fue con el dragón de la montaña – mencioné para evitar incomodidades –

— Muy bien, sabes algo Fluttershy logró que el dragón se fuera, ella enfrentó su miedo contra los dragones – responde Twilight –

— Psss ni qué fuera tan peligroso unos dragones– menciona Spike haciendo molestar a Twilight –

— En cerio Spike casi nos matan si no hubiera sido por Fluttershy – respondió una muy molesta Twilight –

— Oigan dejen de pelear por eso, así no se tratan a los hermanos – comenté mientras apaciguaba las llamas –

— Señor alejen se de la puerta por favor – exclama Asterión para que nadie salga lastimado ya que la puerta a veces se cierra con violencia

Todos entramos mejor a la sala de comando, dónde un Spike ponía atención sobré todo el alrededor, por si existe un problema.

— Oye que desorden hay aquí – exclama Spike por la suciedad extrema dónde ya parecía un botadero –

— Si lamentó eso es qué mi tiempo a sido tomado por otras cosas y no he podido ordenar nada – respondí mientras me sentaba –

— Y qué haz estado haciendo Blake en Asterión – pregunta Twilight –

— Bueno Ahora revise la puerta púes no se cerraba pero no encontré nada malo, todos los circuitos funcionan bien – respondí mientras pensaba del porqué no funciona a ratos –

— Eres uno de esos ponis que crean cosas tecnológicas? – pregunta Spike –

— Bueno depende de lo qué construya, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte a crear un teléfono – respondí un poco feliz de la pregunta de Spike –

— Espera qué es un teléfono – pregunta Twilight con duda –

— Bueno es un aparato electrónico qué hace que puedas llamar, enviar mensajes, jugar, escuchar música, hacer operaciones pequeñas, organizar algo, etc. – respondí bastante emocionado ya que esa era un área qué sabía bien –

— Vaya tanto hace eso, debe ser algo grande para qué pueda hacer todo eso – responde Spike –

— El realidad no, su tamaño es relativo, no es grande es del tamaño del cuerno de Twilight – dije mientras veía el cuerno de ella –

— Wow qué potencial debe tener – responde Twilight –

— Sabes aceptó tú trató – expresa Spike mientras me daba su mano en señal de aceptar –

— Genial, podemos empezar mañana mismo – respondí mientras pensaba en qué formas Spike me podía ayudar –

— Señor dónde va albergar al nuevo individuó si no hay espació disponible – menciona Asterión –

— Mmm puede que en unas horas logré arreglar un cuarto rápido – respondí a Asterión –

— Bueno lo siento Blake tengo qué volver a Poniville – dice Twilight saliendo de la sala –

— Spike tú te quedas aquí, no tengas miedo soy totalmente inofensivo – aclaré para evitar que Spike no piense que soy pedófilo –

— No te preocupes, además tú me ayudaras con algunos problemas – responde Spike con más confianza –

— Bien mira esa puerta a la derecha es la cocina, la siguiente el laboratorio, la tercera es de maquinaria, la cuarta es de armas y la última es el baño y de ahí bajas de planta – le aclaré al dragón para evitar qué se pierda el pobre –

— Bien muchas gracias, y porqué no vamos a ordenar mi habitación – dice Spike cambiando de conversación –

— Claro, además si llamas a Asterión el te guiará a algún lugar de la nave – mencioné al recordarlo –

— Okey muchas gracias – responden Spike –

Y así se llegó al cuarto dónde esté se debía reparar, acomodar, limpiar y hasta más, y así se pasaron rápidamente muchas horas aproximadamente unas 3 dónde se desglosan en 1:30h en reparaciones, 1h ordenando, 15m limpiando y 15 minutos de un café qué merecíamos.

Después de la reparación del cuarto ( 2:45 pm )

Ahora Spike está ordenando su cuarto a su gustó, dónde yo le di libre vía para que hiciera lo que quiera.

— Asterión creó que tengo un ayudante – mencioné en el laboratorio –

— Señor tenga cuidado, recuerde lo que pasó con Celestia – comentó Asterión –

— Cuidado de qué?, Recuerda que Spike es cuidado por Twilight así qué no habrá ningún inconveniente – dije bastante confiado –

— Blake ven un momento – me llama Spike desdé el cuarto –

— Voy dame un segundó- uy algo ha va pasar – comente levemente preocupado –

Dejo el laboratorio y voy dónde Spike ya que está en el cuarto y apenas donde entró Spike está sentado en la orilla de la cama

— Qué pasó Spike, paso algo – pregunté al dragón –

— Bueno quería hablar ciertas cosas contigo – responde Spike –

— Está bien, Asterión déjanos solos – mencioné antes de hablar con Spike.

— A la orden señor –( mute activo ?)

— Bien Spike qué pasa – dije preocupado por el dragón –

— Si bueno no se como empezar pero no se como hiciste que en menos de 2 semanas una poni se enamorará de ti, y quería pedirte un consejo sobré eso – expresó el pobre dragón con sus problemas amorosos –

— A ti te gusta a Rarity verdad? – pregunte sólo como por cortesía puesto que ya sabia a quien le gustaba Spike –

— Si, fue amor a primera vista – responde Spike un poco nervioso –

Te diré unas sabías palabras que mi hermano me dijo ( mentira ) : Se tú mismo no cambies tú corazón por una poni qué no muestre interés a un qué te guste mucho esa poni y no debes dejar que te cambié ni qué te usé como esclavo – comenté al dragón –

— Entonces mejor no le doy importancia a Rarity?– pregunta Spike-

— Ella te a dado señales de estar interesada, te usa como esclavo, etc.? – volví a preguntar al dragón –

— No, si, si y si – respondió el dragón un poco triste –

— Spike no te pongas triste, mírame a mi, yo soy una per..poni que casi nadie nota, la mayor parte de mi vida estuve sólo sin ninguna per..poni que me acompañe pero alguien si me dio la oportunidad, a ti también te llegará el momento de tener a alguien, sólo debes esperar – respondí ya en modo cursi XD –

— Creó que debes tener razón, gracias amigo – responde Spike –

— De nada….sobrino – mencioné bromeando cosa que a Spike no le gustó –

— Mejor sal de aquí o te sacó yo – responde Spike molesto por el comentario –

— Oye solo es broma – respondí apaciguando las llamas que yo mismo creé –

Y Spike me cierra la puerta.

— Asterión ya puedes hablar – mencioné mientras regresaba al laboratorio –

— Señor siempre estuve analizando – me aclara Asterión –

— Y para qué si no sabes de sentimientos – yo con confusión –

— Aún que no los entienda no significa que no pueda responder, pero excelente sobré ser uno mismo – menciona Asterión –

( PD: algo que es totalmente cierto es que las personas que nunca tuvieron a alguien dan buenos consejos…que cosas de la vida )

Durante las demás horas no pasó nada importante yo me quedé despierto hasta las 12pm ya qué estaba reparando en el sótano otro motor para cubrir el déficit de energía ya que Asterión tiene más de 200 procesos inhabilitados ya que la energía actual es totalmente limitada y no se puede desperdiciar.

A la mañana siguiente ( 7am ) 5 días para el día Nightmare ( hollowen ) en la tierra.

Me encontraba totalmente dormido después de una noche demoledora de energía ya que ni puede terminar de reparar el generador puesto que no tenía más cobré para el cableado.

Asterión dejó entrar a Twilight quién había llegado hace unos momentos.

— En cerio pasó toda la noche despierto – menciona Twilight sorprendida –

— Correcto más específico ahora alá media noche – responde Asterión –

— Bien iré a despertarlo – dice Twilight dirigiéndose al cuarto B1

( PD: Spike esta en el B2 )

Twilight entra al cuarto dónde un Isaac está profundamente dormido, cosa que Twilight hizo que se encariñara XD.

— Awww qué tierno se ve durmiendo- expresa Twilight mientras me ve dormir-

Ya que estoy durmiendo como un perro, si ni comprenden los perros duermen en forma de circulo algo así estaba durmiendo hasta, que donde giró dónde un sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó.

— Esperó que sea un hueso mío y no lo que creó que es – mencioné ya despierto pero sin notar a Twilight –

Y dónde revisó que es me dio algo en el corazón

— Nooooooo porqué tuve qué majarla – dije tomando ya la Tablet totalmente inservible –

— Blake Rompiste eso? – pregunta Twilight –

— Oh perdón Twilight no te había notado – respondí con la Tablet en casco-

— No te preocupes, debiste estar cansado, Por acostarte a la media noche – comenta Twilight con leve molestia –

— Wow tanto me quieres para que sepas mis horarios – respondí mientras bajaba de la cama –

— Jejeje, supongo que si, pero no es bueno estar tan tarde – exclamó Twilight con un sonrojo apenas notable-

— La dice quién siempre pasa desvelada hasta el día siguiente – dije defendiéndome mientras me sentaba con la Tablet ya inservible –

— Y cómo sabes que yo me acuesto tardé um? – pregunta una Twilight mientras se acercaba hacia mí seductoramente–

— Heeee no sé? Tal vez sea solo intuición – respondí nervioso ya que Twilight estaba muy cerca mío –

— Aww mírate, te pones rojito – dice una Twilight molestando -

— Quien no se pone así cuándo coquetean con uno – respondí aún nervioso –

— Tranquilo sabes que no te haré nada – menciona Twilight mientras me abraza –

— Yo sé Twilight y si me disculpas debo iniciar con Spike las clases, si quieres me acompañas – mencionó mientras nos separábamos del abrazó tipo poni XD –

— Está bien, solo porque quiero ver como reparas esa cosa – responde Twilight mientras se refería a la Tablet que se rompió totalmente –

— Bien vamos que ya debe de estar Spike despierto – dije mientras salía hacía el laboratorio junto con Twilight.

Y así fue cómo llegamos al laboratorio, dónde habían todo tipos de piezas regadas por todo el lugar.

— Que es este desorden – menciona Twilight –

— Heee lo siento por eso es que me da pereza ordenar – respondí mientras sacaba un libro bastante pero bastante grueso –

— No importa pero y ese libro, no fue que se te quemó la biblioteca? – comenta una Twilight interesada –

— Si, pero no significa que todos ardieron en llamas – respondí mientras Twilight colocaba el libro en la mesa – gracias Twilight –

— Y eso para que es, digo ese libro es pesado – aclara Twilight –

— Espera y verás – respondí mientras colocaba unas herramientas y una cámara –

— Creó que ya entendí, Spike deberá reparar esa cosa – comenta Twilight ya que se refería a la cámara –

— Si, vez cómo sabes Twilight, tú inteligencia me sorprende – respondí bromeando –

— Gracias, mira ya llegó Spike – dice Twilight viendo a Spike Entrar –

— Hola Twilight – saluda Spike dejándome como si yo estuviera pintado en la pared.

— Bien Spike buenos días, tú primera clase será en reparar esta cámara, tienes todas las herramientas disponibles además de ese libró de 20 mil páginas para que te ayudes – dije en modo hijuputa XD –

— Qué estas loco 20 mil páginas así nunca Aprenderé nada – responde Spike molestó –

— Agradece que es lo más fácil y no te puse a reparar un microondas con un libro de 60 mil páginas y 6 volúmenes – me expresé mientras recordaba viejos tiempos –

— Wow así aprendiste tú? – pregunta Twilight –

— Algo así, una vez por error toqué algo que no debía y me dio una descarga – respondí con leve dolor de recordarlo –

— Si es peligroso porqué pones a Spike a hacer eso – menciona Twilight molesta –

— Porqué con eso no corre peligró de nada además el debe aprender a reconocer piezas y esa cámaras las tiene – mencione viendo como Spike leía el libro –

— Esto es estúpido nunca voy a terminar – comenta Spike enojado –

— Si no te gusta puedes abandonar – respondí mientras veía a Spike apunto de golpearme –

— Señor usted va aplicar la forma en que se te fue instruido? – pregunta Asterión –

— Así es, desdé ahora Spike será como un estudiante y deberá hacer exámenes de eso además de saberse el nombré de las piezas – respondí a Asterión –

— Quieres decir que Spike será tú alumno Blake?– pregunta Twilight

— Si lo ves así supongo que si – respondí la pregunta de Twilight –

— Oye pero esto es imposible, aquí hay más de un millón de piezas – pregunta Spike con el libro –

— Spike el libro está por secciones, busca la más parecida a la cámara – mencioné dándole una pista al pobre dragón –

— Señor el generador 5 cuándo lo va a terminar de reparar? – pregunta Asterión –

— Oh cierto, pero será después ya no tengo más materiales – respondí a Asterión mientras salía afuera

Afuera del laboratorio

— Blake y cómo vas con tú relación con Celestia – pregunta Twilight –

— Heee uy no vieras ya nos llevamos excelente – respondí obviamente todo era una mentirá completa –

— Estás mintiendo verdad? – pregunta Twilight –

— Si Twilight sabes del porqué no puedo llevarme bien con Celestia – aclaré ya bastante cansado con eso –

— Supongo qué nunca podrán llevarse bien – comenta Twilight un poco triste –

— No te pongas así Twilight se porque Celestia me odia pero no me molesta…bueno a veces así que no te preocupes – intentado que Twilight no se ponga triste –

— Si supongo que es por eso, lo siento debo volver a Poniville o las chicas se preocuparan – dice Twilight mientras me da un abrasó rápido –

— Espera puedes llevarte a Spike, ya que mañana cumple años debe pasarla ahí contigo, además supongo que le harán una fiesta verdad? – le mencione a Twilight –

— Oh eso es amable pero y su examen? – pregunta una preocupada Twilight por el estudio tecnológico de el dragón –

— Twilight me crees capas de colocarle 0 si yo le di permiso? – le hice una contra pregunta a Twilight –

— Mmm supongo que no, bien iré por Spike – responde Twilight –

Y así Twilight fue dónde Spike y se lo llevó a Poniville mientras intentaba reparar la cámara

— Señor Celestia regresó otra vez al laboratorio – comenta Asterión –

— Joder y ahora que es lo que quiere – respondí con leve molestia y fui otra vez al laboratorio para ver que es lo que quiere.

Camino entre el pasillo, donde los cascos de Celestia sonaban en el laboratorio y entró al cuarto.

— Y ahora a que vienes aquí – reclamo con molestia porque Celestia está de nuevo aquí –

— Vine a conversar con usted – me dice Celestia con leve molestia-

— Espera que, Asterión ya me morí? – mencionó totalmente inpaktado ( tranquilos lo escribí así no es un error XD )

— No señor todavía esta vivo – responde Asterión –

— Muy bien y que es lo que quieres – pregunte a Celestia –

— Ah bien, ayer Spike me dijo que Twilight encontró aún poni especial y me di cuenta que ese poni es usted, así que vine a disculparme – se expresa Celestia en tal modo que mi hocico cayo hasta el suelo –

— O my god, Asterión esto es real o estoy drogado? – volvía preguntar totalmente incrédulo de lo que escuchaban mis orejas –

— DEJA DE LLAMAR A ESA COSA Y TOMA ESTO ENCERIO – grita Celestia –

— Ahs bien lo siento, aceptos tus disculpas pero porqué vienes a eso? – pregunte ya más calmado –

— Bien yo quiero lo mejor para Twilight, yo quiero que sea feliz aún así tú te entrometiste en su vida y creó que ella se enamoro de ti – menciona Celestia con leve asco –

— Ah lo dices cómo si fuera una plaga, está bien te diré algo yo la cuidaré para que no le pasé nada – respondí ya que aún así siento algo por ella más específico a Twilight –

— Eso esperó y cuidado haces cosas con ella porque te llevaré aún cárcel hasta que se pudra y luego te llevó a otra y a otra – menciona Celestia bastante clara –

— Bien nada de revolcones pero y eso porqué? Digo no es que vaya hacerlo igual pero porque la sobreproteges – pregunté con duda –

— Twilight tiene un gran futuro y se ocupa que ningún poni la profane – menciona Celestia como si fuera un objeto –

— Okey bien, veré que puedo hacer, aún así no le veo inconveniente – respondí aún sin entender –

— Sólo hazlo y ya punto y final – aclara Celestia mientras se va del lugar con un hechizo –

— Wow esa doña me tiene totalmente vigilado – comente ya que era la pura verdad y nada más que la verdad –

— Correcto señor, y ahora le prohibieron tener sexo con ella – dice Asterión de una manera sin censura –

— Asterión que cosas dices, no lo digas cómo si fuera solo comer – respondí molesto en la forma que lo dijo –

— Señor lo que dije es correcto o lo digo científicamente – pregunta Asterión –

— A ver cómo es científicamente? – pregunte estúpidamente –

— Aparearse señor – responde Asterión –

— Bien listó reparar tú motor – mencione mientras tomaba las herramientas y con un gran sonrojo Fui al sótano –

— Pobre capitán aún no lo comprende del porqué Celestia se lo prohibió – comenta Asterión para nadie –

Y así la tarde pasó sin ningún otro problema hasta aproximadamente a las 9pm hasta que fui a dormir sin ningún otro problema después de haber terminado el generador 5.

A la mañana siguiente ya era el cumpleaños de Spike pero no pude ir ya que una gran tormenta cayó sobré el bosque pero al día siguiente ya podía ir y me levante temprano para por lo menos dejar el regaló a Spike.

— Señor antes de ir se llévese el auricular de la mesa para comunicarnos – menciona Asterión –

— Si ya qué destruí la Tablet no me queda de otra – respondí a Asterión –

— Correcto, y dale mis felicitaciones a Spike – comenta Asterión –

— Bien, adiós – dije mientras salía de Asterión –

Así cómo ustedes saben la caminata dura aproximadamente 2 horas desdé dónde impactó Asterión hace 14 días hasta Poniville o más específico en la frontera entre el bosque Everfree.

12 MD frontera del bosque Everfree hasta Poniville

Un poco cansado y a dolorido del casco derecho ya que es el que por fin me lo había roto.

— Asterión ya llegué a Poniville – hable solo cosa que muchos ponys me miraron extraño ya que hablaba sólo-

• Bien señor sólo tenga precaución y recuerde que no puede volar – me responde Asterión por el auricular –

Después de la charla más rápida del todo el planeta fue a la casa de Twilight para el cumpleaños de Spike, cosa que me había atrasado un día, sin embargó es mejor tarde que nunca, es así como llegue a la entrada de la casa de Twilight.

— Twilight soy Blake, traje el regaló de Spike – mencione con la caja en mí lomo mientras tocaba la puerta.

— Disculpa pero la señorita Twilight no está, salió de prisa al bosque Everfree – me respondió una unicornio celeste verdoso con cutie mark de una lira.

— Oh gracias Lyra – respondí sin cuidado –

— Y cómo sabes mi nombré si yo no te lo dije? – pregunta Lyra –

— Heee se me vino a la mente cuando vi tú cutie mark – hable con una total mentirá mientras dejaba el regalo en la puerta –

Y de la nada un gran dragón de unos 20 metros aparece mientras era perseguido por las chicas.

— Oh shit – hable del susto por ver a ese dragón –

— Blake que haces aquí – pregunta Twilight mientras llegan las demás –

— Bueno traje el regaló de Spike ya que ayer no pude venir pero bueno sólo encontré a ese dragón – dije señalando al dragón que tiene a Rarity –

— Amigo ese es Spike – me responde Pinkie –

— Mmm creó que subió de pesó – comenté viendo a Spike –

— ENCERIO eres tonto o que – responde Rainbow con violencia –

— Ya se que es un dragón de 20 metros capas de destruir a todos Rainbow cualquiera lo notaria a 3 kilómetros de distancia – respondí un poco molesto por como Rainbow me habló –

— Ustedes dejen de discutir aún tenemos a Spike – aclara Applejack –

— Twilight que hacemos tú debes conocer a ese dragón – comenté a la unicornio –

— No se cómo detenerlo – responde Twilight triste –

— Asterión cambió me escuchas – pregunté desde el auricular –

• Cambió señor lo escuchó que necesita? – pregunta Asterión –

— Puedes disparar un cañón desdé ahí hasta la zona 58 – respondí a Asterión –

— Que éstas loco, Rarity está con Spike puede morir o los 2 – me responde con rudeza Rainbow –

— Twilight otra idea o prosigo – le pregunte a la unicornio morada –

— Rainbow tiene razón, debemos usar otra idea – me responde Twilight –

— Bien, Asterión aborta el disparo – mencione por el auricular –

• Correcto señor de todos modos el disparo no esta disponible – responde Asterión –

— Listo haber cómo detenemos aún dragón fuera de control?– pregunte con duda –

— Yo que se Twilight y tú son los cerebritos piensen algo – responde una Rainbow molesta –

— A que la canción, yo no tengo ni la más remota…

Spike me toma a mi también dónde las demás se preparan para luchar

— Oye Spike bájame de aquí esto esta muy alto para mí – dije con bastante miedo –

— Muy alto para ti eres un Pegaso - me responde una Rarity –

— Claro soy un Pegaso como no – repetí otra vez pero no podía volar por mi ala derecha –

Con las demás, abajo.

— Blake éstas bien? – grita una Twilight con preocupación –

— Twilight no puede oírte el está muy alto – responde Applejack –

— Y porqué no salé volando? – pregunta una Rainbow sin saber del porqué –

— El no puede volar, se lastimó una ala, creó que era la derecha – responde una Twilight medio correctamente –

— Si, sólo que nunca podrá volar ya que se cortó un musculo del ala o algo así – menciona una Pinkie pie –

— Espera cómo sabes eso si Applejack y yo sólo sabemos – pregunta Twilight confundida –

— Intuición Twilight – dice una Pinkie mientras saltaba típicamente –

Regresemos con Isaac / Blake en una garra del gigante Spike

— Arrr Spike suéltame – mencioné con dolor ya que me estaba presionando el tórax –

— Spike no querer – responde de la nada cosa que me preocupó –

Y algo inevitable pasó Spike me lanzó con toda su fuerza lejos de Poniville.

— Oh no miren lo lanzó – comenta Fluttershy muy preocupada –

— Blake noo – expresa una Twilight preocupada –

— Rainbow no puedes alcanzarlo – menciona Applejack –

— No ya está bastante lejos además es muy pesado – responde Rainbow –

Vamos con Blake ( Isaac ) que fue lanzado hacía un lago cerca de Poniville.

— No no no no no agua noo – dije en un estado de desesperación ya que no podía nadar con cascos –

Pero el destinó decidió ignorar mi petición y de pura suerte caí exactamente en el puro centro del lago.

Desesperado por intentar nadar pataleó con mis 4 cascos y las alas dónde ya parecía una gallina en el agua.

— Ayu arkxjxido que aldkcksk me sxi ayude – hable pero no podía mantenerme a floté –

Regresemos con las chicas dónde Spike ya regreso a su tamaño normal por el collar de Rarity.

— Spike que bueno que estas bien – dice una Twilight mientras tomaba a Spike y lo revisaba todo –

— Twilight lo siento mucho por lo que hice – aclara un Spike arrepentido –

— Claro que te perdonamos Spike – comentan todas mientras se dan un abrasó –

— Esperen un momentos y Blake? – pregunta Spike con confusión –

— BLAKE! – grita Twilight mientras salía corriendo dónde me habían lanzado mientras las demás la seguían –

Con Isaac en el lago alias Blake.

Totalmente poseído por el miedo a ahogarme pero seguro se preguntarán Isaac hace unas semana nadaste adentro de Asterión bien les diré el secretó…nunca nadé ya que habían plataformas donde uno podía tocar el pisó, pero ahora en un lago no.

Ya bastante agotado intenté nadar a la orilla pero no podía y muchos ponys que pasaban gritaron por ayuda, pero nadie llegaba ya que estaban en Poniville por lo de Spike.

Y unos gritos que reconocí en la orilla y era Twilight con las demás..

— Rápido que se ahoga – grita una Applejack preocupada –

— Bien iré yo – responde una Rainbow yendo dónde estoy –

— Toma mi casco Blake – menciona una Rainbow estúpidamente –

— Como kdkhdi quieres kdfkk que lo dkfjdk tomes skfjjckd si me skfzk ahogó – respondí a lo qué podía –

En la orilla del lago.

— Applejack lanza tú lazo rápido – dice una Twilight asustada –

Así Applejack lanza su lazó y logra atraparme donde me van jalando a la orilla y todas van a ver cómo estoy.

— Tragó mucha agua, quien sabe de respiración boca a boca – aclara una Fluttershy –

Donde todas se hacen para atrás de Twilight ya que no querían besarme XD.

— Bien yo lo hago – responde una Twilight mientras empezaba con la respiración boca a boca.

Donde todas las demás se incomodaron un poco.

— Yo me lavaría el hocico después de besar a ese pony – comenta Rarity –

— Shhh cállate Rarity – dice una Applejack –

Twilight seguía con la respiración boca a boca y en un segundó a otro reacciono empujando a Twilight y empiezo a toser mucha agua.

— cof- cof- cof – cof – solo eso hacía por unos minutos mientras escupía toda el agua –

— Blake estas bien? – pregunta una Twilight preocupada –

— Nadie esta bien " cof – cof " después de tragar casi todo el lago – comente bromeando –

— Oh oh oh no en realidad te falta mucha agua Blake el lago sigue con toda el agua – menciona Pinkie sin entender la broma que hice –

— Saben creó que eso se merece por hipócrita – responde una Rarity violenta –

— Silencio no culpen a Blake de todo esto, el no tubo nada de culpa – grita una Applejack defendiéndome –

— Soy inocente de todo los cargos – dije mientras me sentaba con un poco de dolor de garganta por toser mucho –

— Eso es cierto y dónde esta Spike? –pregunta una Rainbow –

— Estoy aquí – responde Spike muy apenado por lo que hizo –

— Tranquilo amigó todo esta bien, pero la próxima lánzame en un lago poco profundo – exclamé con leve broma –

— Espera tú no sabes nadar? Entonces cómo lo hiciste cuándo caímos en Asterión? – pregunta Twilight –

— Nunca tuve que nadar sólo tocar los barandales de la plataforma – respondí un poco apenado –

— Está es la tercera vez que me haces esto Blake – menciona Twilight mientras me abraza, donde todos los demás se incomodan –

— Creó que mejor los dejamos solos – aclara Spike mientras les hace señas a las demás para que se fueran.

— Sabes lo que dijiste sobré acostumbrarnos no era mentira – menciona Twilight –

— Supongo que si, y gracias por salvarme – respondí agradecido –

— Jejeje sabes algo ahora todos saben que te bese – comenta Twilight con un sonrojó –

— Si y supongo que te gusto umm? – ya empecé a molestar a Twilight –

— Supongo que un poco, pero también del miedo a que murieras – responde Twilight con leve tristeza –

Pero un dolor en el oído interrumpió nuestro momento a solas.

— Auch mí oreja duele -grite con dolor –

— Blake que tienes dime? – pregunta una Twilight asustada –

Logró sacarme el auricular que me lastimaba ya que al entrar al agua este se mojo e hizo cortó circuito.

— Arrrg tendré que decirle a Asterión que los haga anti agua – respondí aún con dolor mientras lanzaba el audífono al suelo y lo pisaba –

— No hagas eso me asustaste Blake – responde Twilight molesta –

— Lo siento pero sabes mi nombre no es Blake Twilight – mencioné mientras seguía sentado con Twilight a la par mía –

Con las demás escondidas con Spike

— Ya se besaron? – pregunta Pinkie saltando –

— No están hablando – responde Applejack –

— Y porqué los estamos espiando? – pregunta Spike sin entender nada –

— Sabes Spike Waiki el amor es algo increíble aún si ese alguien es un cretino – menciona Rarity mientras se refería a mí –

— Sigues molesta por lo de tú virginidad Rarity sabes ya supéralo eso paso hace 13 días – responde Rainbow escondida en el árbol –

— Ja eso nunca haré lo posible para que Twilight vea que ese Blake no es cómo ella creé – aclara Rarity –

— Claro pero sabes Rarity yo le diré a Twilight porqué no voy a dejar que interfieras con la felicidad de ella – responde Spike con mucha molestia.

Haciendo sorprender a todas ya que Spike nunca hablaría así a Rarity cosa que lo sorprendió.

— Pero que te pasa, ahora que te hizo ese tal Blake Spike? – pregunta Rarity un poco molesta –

— Lo que el supo lo mejor para mi, así que adiós Rarity piérdete – responde Spike mientras se va a la biblioteca –

— Oigan que acaba de pasar – dice una Pinkie incrédula de lo sucedido –

— Creó que Spike por fin superó a Rarity – comenta Rainbow en la rama del árbol –

— Wow creó que esta madurando – responde Fluttershy –

— Dejen eso atrás creo que ya casi se besan – interfiere Applejack en la conversación –

— Saben que yo me voy esto es estúpido – exclama Rarity yéndose a su boutique molesta –

— Uy uy Applejack déjame ver como se besan – dice Pinkie quitando a Applejack del telescopio –

Con Isaac ( Blake) y Twilight

— Se que ese no es tú nombre pero me gusta cómo suena – responde Twilight mientras movía la grava con su casco –

— Supongo que si, pero sabes algo Twilight tú me alegraste la semana – mencione mientras tomaba su mejilla suavemente con mi casco –

Con las demás escondidas :

— Uy uy Blake tomo la iniciativa – menciona Pinkie con el ojo en el telescopio –

— Vamos caramelo déjame ver a mi también – responde Applejack intentado ver también –

Con Blake y Twilight.

— A mi me alegra a verte conocido…Blake – responde Twilight mientras me daba un besó que esperaban las demás

Con las demás :

— Wojuuu bien hecho Twilight – grita Pinkie saltando –

— Muy bien caramelo conseguiste un bueno pony – comenta Applejack –

— Que asco " increíble la cerebrito consiguió un novio antes que yo….que vergüenza" – comenta Rainbow –

— Que bonito es el amor – se expresa Fluttershy bajito –

En la biblioteca balcón con Spike:

Spike observaba con un telescopio hasta el lago a mi y a Twilight

— Bien hecho Twilight – mencionó Spike con leve orgullo –

Y Regresemos con los enamorados.

Nos separamos del besó y ambos estamos un poco sonrojados.

— Sabías que las demás chicas nos están viendo desdé ese árbol – mencione viendo el color rosado de Pinkie mientras saltaba –

— Obvió que si, pero no importa ya ellas saben de lo nuestro – responde Twilight sonrojada –

— Esta bien Twilight pero debo volver a la nave – mencioné un poco triste –

— No te preocupes nos veremos después – dice Twilight despidiéndose –

— Adiós Twilight qué tengas una linda tarde – respondí mientras me alejaba hacía el camino del bosque Everfree.

— Adiós Blake – menciona Twilight quién iba al árbol dónde todas estaban espiando excepto Rarity y Spike.

— Hola chicas linda tarde para espiar verdad? – pregunta Twilight –

— Oh Twilight estamos felices por ti, ya conseguiste a alguien especial – menciona Applejack –

— Y dime cómo se sintió el besó? – pregunta Pinkie –

— Sabes Applejack creó que tienes razón y Pinkie fue increíble – responde Twilight –

— Saben yo mejor me voy ustedes solo hablan de esas cosas tan cursis – menciona Rainbow mientras se iba del lugar –

— Ya quiero ver a Rainbow cuándo consiga a alguien – comenta Applejack –

— Y dime Twilight ustedes ya lo hicieron? – pregunta una Pinkie directo al grano XD –

— Pinkie eso es privado – responde una Applejack –

— Saben creó que todo pasa muy rápido – comenta una Fluttershy –

— No, no lo hemos hecho pero porqué nos estaban espiando? – pregunta Twilight sonrojada por las preguntas –

— Yo sólo quiero saber cuando se casan – responde Pinkie saltando típicamente –

— Bueno yo sólo para saber – dice Applejack –

— Yo sólo las acompaño – comenta Fluttershy –

— Saben deberíamos ir nos ya es tardé – menciona una Twilight –

— Si, bueno chicas las dejó ya me voy a la granja – dice Applejack yéndose a su casa –

— Yo iré con ángel o se molestará si no lo alimento – menciona Fluttershy mientras salé volando –

— Bueno Twilight tú nos haces spoiler cuándo Blake y tú lo hacen – menciona una Pinkie –

— Pinkie eso es privado, porque mejor no te vas dónde los Cake? – responde Twilight muy sonrojada –

Bien mucho de las mane six vamos con Isaac alias Blake.

Otras dos horas de una gran caminata que por ahí de las 6PM fui llegando donde Asterión un poco apresurado para evitar a cualquier enemigo en el bosque.

— Asterión la puerta rápido – dije un poco inquieto por estar afuera solo –

— Correcto señor – responde Asterión abriendo la puerta donde yo entró y Asterión cierra la puerta -

— Señor usted está bien, perdí la comunicación con usted a las 3:50PM? Pregunta Asterión –

— Si estoy bien, sólo quería decirte que porqué no haces otro auricular pero que sea anti agua porqué me caí y este me dio una descarga – respondí un poco molesto –

— Bien señor lamento lo de la descarga pero eso es problema de la batería debió derramarse – menciona Asterión –

— No importa esta semana fue bastante bien – dije bastante feliz –

— Cómo fue su semana? – pregunta Asterión –

— Bueno primero antier Celestia me roba…pero luego se disculpa así que salió bien, y hoy fui a Poniville y un dragón me lanza aún lago pero luego Twilight me besa – respondí a Asterión mientras llegaba al cuarto –

— Entonces cómo define está semana? – pregunta Asterión –

— Para mi fue una buena semana – respondí mientras me acostaba de espalda en la cama –

— Bueno señor qué bueno que sea feliz – comenta Asterión –

— Sabes creó que no me arrepiento lo de hace 14 días – mencione un poco feliz –

— Señor no creé que su relación con la unicornio va muy rápido? – pregunta Asterión –

— Hay que ver cómo se desarrolla todo, buenas noches Asterión – dije mientras cerraba mis ojitos..

— Buenas noches señor "modo nocturno activado " – menciona Asterión –

Y así se completa la segunda semana de está historia dónde Isaac logrará ser feliz con Twilight o no?

— Maldito director que tienes en mi contra! – grito a lo lejos –

— Sigue grabando cállate insecto – grita ahora el director –

— Sigo grabando o lo dejó ahí? – pregunta el camarógrafo –

— CORTEEEE – grita el director..

Está historia continuará…

Esperó que les gusté este capítulo ya que es uno de los más complicados que hicimos no se del porque la complejidad pero no importa, no olviden dejar el comentario con cuál de los 2 programas vamos a escribir las historias,si escriben capítulo 4 será office de Mobile Systems o si les gusto mejor el 5 escriben 5 y se escribirá desdé ahora con Word de Microsorft Corporation, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios ya qué nos ayuda saber como vamos con su historia porque ustedes la hacen realidad muchas gracias y se despide isaaccb y Luisvm ?


	6. Revelaciones y más!

Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí isaaccb les trae el capítulo 25 de está historia, sin más vamos a algunos datos antes de empezar.

Datos:

Fanfiction cambia la fuente y entonces ahora los pensamientos serán escritos adentro de unas comillas ( " )

Y seguimos p' delante

 **Capítulo XXV : revelaciones.**

Después de lo que pasó con el dragón Spike yo había regresado con Asterión dónde llegué a dormir después del cansancio por lo de ayer.

 **10 am**

— Señor debe ya levantarse tiene muchas cosas por hacer – Asterión intentando despertarme –

— Cinco minutos más – respondí entré sueños –

— Nada de cinco minutos más – Asterión saca un brazo mecánico y me dispara una descarga –

— Auch Asterión que te pasa porqué me atacas – dije con dolor de la descarga –

— Señor usted tiene muchas obligaciones y no puede estarse despertando tan tarde – me regaña Asterión –

— Bien si lo siento – respondí mientras me levantaba e iba al baño –

— Lo mejor qué debe hacer es investigar sobré los humanos en Ecuestria – menciona Asterión –

No podía contestar ya que me estaba lavando los dientes XD

— Además le falta terminar el generador 4 y limpiar la fibra de vidrio qué debió hacer hace días – aclara Asterión –

— Si ya se cálmate yo eso lo hago, iré cómo sabes dónde Twilight a revisar la información – mencione peinando mi melena aún que no se cómo…-

— Correcto eso es lo más importante qué debe hacer, además ahí otro auricular en la mesa y éste soporta agua hasta una profundidad de 5 metros – aclara Asterión –

— Bien, cualquier situación me avisas – dije mientras tomaba el auricular y salía de la nave –

 **Con las chicas en Poniville.**

— Hola Twilight cómo estas – habla Fluttershy llegando –

— Oh Fluttershy bien y tú – responde Twilight leyendo un libro –

— Bien gracias a Celestia y que haces? – pregunta Fluttershy –

— Leyendo un libro sobre noviazgos – responde Twilight –

Dónde una Rainbow que pasaba escucho lo que dijo Twilight –

— Jajajaja estas leyendo un libro sobre noviazgos – se expresa Rainbow burlándose –

— Y cuál es el chiste? – pregunta Twilight molesta –

— No nada sólo qué con esta ya la volaste – responde Rainbow mientras caía de espalda y se burlaba –

— Hola chicas de que se ríen? – pregunta Rarity –

— Twilight está leyendo un libro sobre noviazgo – responde Rainbow intentado aguantar la risa –

— Yo no le veo cuál es el problema – comenta una Fluttershy –

— No le veo el porqué la necesidad de leer un libro sobré eso Twilight – menciona Rarity –

— Pero yo quiero leerlo – responde Twilight –

— Que está pasando aquí? – pregunta una Applejack llegando –

— Rarity y Rainbow se burla de Twilight porqué lee un libro de noviazgo – responde Fluttershy –

— Oh ya veo pero cuál es el chiste? – aún Applejack sin entender –

— No se pregúntenle a esas dos – responde Twilight desapareciendo el libro –

— Buenooos y míticos días – se expresa una Pinkie mientras llega saltando –

— Buenos días pinkie – responde todas –

— Y de que se estaban riendo sin mí? – pregunta Pinkie –

— Twilight estaba leyendo un libro de noviazgos – responde Rainbow –

— Oh y cuál es el chiste? – pregunta una Pinkie confundida –

— Nosotras 4 no sabemos sólo Rarity y Rainbow saben – responde Applejack –

— Hola chicas cómo les va el día? –pregunte llegando ya –

— Hola Isaac – responde todas –

— Shhhhh no digan mi nombre en público – mencione con preocupación –

— Oh lo siento a veces se me olvida – menciona Fluttershy –

— Aún no entiendo porqué tienes 2 nombres – pregunta Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity –

— Heee vamos a dentro y se los digo – mencione ya qué no quería me otro más supiera –

Todas las manes six entran a la casa de Twilight que es dónde estamos y lo que voy a decir sólo 2 ponys saben que son Twilight y Applejack.

 **Ya adentro todas se sientan y ponen atención**.

— Twilight la princesa Celestia viene para acá – menciona Spike aún intentado reparar la cámara XD –

— Blake esperemos a Celestia esto también debe saber ella – exclamó Twilight no muy feliz –

— No me queda de otra así pues dale – mencione no muy contento –

Celestia llega cinco minutos después dónde no se le veía feliz de verme.

— Bien les contaré todo del porqué estoy aquí – mencione –

Hace unos meces llegue a Ecuestria cómo humano ya que había creado un proyectó de un portal y lo logré pero se salió de control y fui absorbido por este, dónde llegue al bosque Everfree cómo pony y no se del porqué, mientras qué la nave llegó a mi días después pero en ese estado, luego llegaron ustedes chicas – dije obviamente omitiendo muchas partes importantes bueno casi todo –

— Wow entonces eres un humano? – pregunta Rainbow –

— Si bueno casi que el ultimo con vida – respondí un poco triste –

— Y porque eres uno de los últimos? – pregunta Celestia –

— En la tierra muchas personas querían tomar el control del portal y un país lo compró pero a otro no le gusto e iniciaron una guerra mundial total – respondí no muy feliz –

— Pero una guerra no puede acabar todo un planeta – pregunta Rarity –

— Eso es correcto pero la humanidad usó el arma más letal de toda la historia que fue la bomba nuclear, la de hidrógeno y la atómica – respondí no muy feliz con esas armas –

— Quieres decir qué tú puedes destruir Ecuestria sólo con una de esas armas? – pregunta Celestia con molestia –

— No, yo sólo construyó cosas tecnologías no armas destructivas – aclare –

— Pero porque hiciste un portal – Pregunta Pinkie con interés –

— Era un proyectó que quería hacer para feria científica pero a mis amigos nos delataron cómo si fuéramos terroristas – respondí al recordar el pasado –

— Oh y que paso con tus amigos – pregunta Rainbow –

— - con mucha tristeza – todos los mataron por cómplices o por la guerra – respondí mientras unas lágrimas caían al suelo –

Todas se sorprendieron incluyendo a Celestia y a Twilight qué no sabían de esto –

— Lo siento – se disculpa Rainbow –

— No te preocupes – respondí aún triste –

— Pero no eres el único o si – pregunta Applejack –

— No, muy pocos sobrevivientes quedaron en la tierra pero un pequeño ejército cruzó el portal – respondí ya más calmado –

— Pero eso significa que aún puede sobrevivir aquí en Ecuestria – comenta Fluttershy –

— No ya qué los sobrevivientes no hay ninguna chica – respondí un poco incomodo –

— Significa que están en vías de extinción? – pregunta Twilight –

— Bueno creó que ya nos extinguimos – respondí pensándolo mejor

— Wow vaya jamás pensé que eso pasará – comenta Rarity

— Ahora yo les puedo hacer una pregunta si me lo permiten? – pregunté y supongo que ya saben cuál es la pregunta.

— Bueno ya qué nos contaste tú historia adelante – responde Celestia

— Bien, ¿ porqué ustedes odian a los humanos? – pregunte por fin

— Bueno eso es una pregunta bastante difícil de responder pero cómo tememos tiempo te lo diré.

 **Historia de porque los ponis odian u odiaban a los humanos.**

Hace más de 8000 mil años los humanos habitaban Ecuestria juntó con las demás razas aún que éstas estaban todavía separadas, ellos eran pacíficos yo y mi hermana luna teníamos 10 años cuándo pasó la catástrofe, ya que una pandilla rezagada de grifos rebeldes atacaron y masacraron un poblado humano al noroeste de las montañas nevadas ( PD cerca del imperio de cristal ) no dejaron ningún sobreviviente y eso enojo al rey de los humanos, dónde ellos empezaron a crear armas para defender los demás asentamientos humanos ya que estos iban a ser atacados o después dónde la capital humana llamada Eritrea fue escenario de una brutal guerra ya que una horda de más de 200 grifos atacaron la capital dónde fueron derrotados por la superioridad de los humanos.

Meces después de esa brutal carnicería los humanos empezaron a crear o a mejorar sus armas sin embargó todo estaba pacífico con los ponys hasta qué unos meces después empezaron haber secuestros dónde no dejaban ningún rastro, los ponys pensaron qué eran los grifos o dragones que secuestraban a los ponys ya que ellos consideraban a los humanos incapaces de hacer algo así, pero se equivocaron ya que en una noche un grupo de expedición de los ponys unicornios descubrieron un campó de concentración dónde más de 120 ponys trababan hasta su agotamiento o su muerte, y una lucha se desató los ponys de las 3 razas se unieron para combatir a un solo enemigo a los humanos.

No obstante las primeros meces no hubo ningún enfrentamiento o eso se esperaba hasta que en una noche un ejército de 100 mil humanos con antorchas, espadas, lanzas, arcos, escudos y una catapulta atacaron la capital de los ponys terrestres pero no tenía nombre todavía, los ponys tenían a 80 mil unicornios, 10 mil pegasos y 15 ponys terrestres quienes tenían lanzas, espadas y por supuesto magia, dónde esa batalla se llamo blitz krieg quién la ganó fueron los humanos pero pronto fueron sometidos por refuerzos de la raza imperial de los Pegasos, y todos los humanos fueron obligados a ir se del planeta a otro con un hechizó con el fin de terminar la matanza y se logró, pero cómo consecuencia más de 200 mil ponys murieron en 3 batallas y los humanos perdieron sólo a 60 mil, la economía de los ponys cayó por la escasez de mano de obra y años posteriores las 3 razas se unificarían para formar Ecuestria – explica Celestia con leve amargura

— Yo yo no se que decir – mencioné totalmente abrumado con la información que me dio Celestia.

— ¿Significa que por esa batalla no hay muchos machos en Ecuestria? – pregunta Rainbow

— Así es, se ocultó esa información con la de un virus mortal para olvidar lo que pasó con los humanos – responde Celestia

— Lo siento ocupó respirar aire – dije saliendo de la sala de la casa de Twilight ya qué la información fue demasiada para mí

— ¿Y a ese que le pasa? – pregunta Rarity confundida

— No se pero que dicha que Twilight durmió a Fluttershy con un hechizo antes de la historia – menciona Applejack

— Saben algo que quiero saber si los humanos tuvieron conflictos – comenta Pinkie pie en el sillón de cabeza

— Twilight creó que será mejor que vayas con Isaac – expresa Celestia ni muy feliz ni molesta

— Está bien princesa – responde Twilight saliendo en busca de mí

 **En el balcón de la casa de Twilight.**

Totalmente abrumado y bastante golpeado por la información que Celestia me dio dónde se da otra gran crueldad humana dónde estos nunca se podrán entender o llevar pacíficamente por querer ser superiores a los demás o tener mucho más poder.

Sentando intentando asimilar toda la información dónde una brisa de viento mueve mi pelaje

— Asterión ya se del porqué los ponys odian a los humanos – mencione por el auricular.

• Señor yo lo escuché, esa historia concuerda del porque los humanos tenían información sobré los pegasos u unicornios además de los grifos y etc. – responde Asterión

— Si, pero no lo puedo creer qué la humanidad en su pasado no pueda llevarse bien – dije triste por la información –

• Es normal que la humanidad se destruya ella misma, está en su naturaleza – responde Asterión

— Sabes no me estas ayudando en nada – mencione ya con molestia

— Isaac éstas bien? – pregunta Twilight preocupada –

— No Twilight estoy en un gran dilema con lo que dijo Celestia – respondí con tristeza

— Pero porqué?, esa guerra no la provocaste tú o algo parecido – pregunta Twilight sentándose a la par mía

— No es que la haya provocado, sólo que al ser un humano no comprendo del porqué hacemos esas cosas – pregunté una pregunta sin respuesta

— Creó que cada raza tiene sus problemas – menciona Twilight

— Nuestro problema sería las guerras ya que hemos pasado más de 10 guerras si es que no olvido una – respondí mientras pesaba

— Supongo que si, pero no dejes que eso te afecte algo que no has hecho – comenta Twilight mientras me acaricia

— Tienes razón Twilight, sólo que esa historia me hace recapacitar Muchas cosas sobre nosotros – exclamé

— ¿ Y que tipo de cosas? – pregunta Twilight con preocupación.

— Nos creíamos que éramos dioses, creamos cosas increíbles, armas para el supuesto bien pero al final de todo no nos queríamos a nosotros mismos y eso que nos dice – mencione viendo el atardecer por el balcón.

— Pero lo intentaron es lo que cuenta, vamos adentro que las chicas y la princesa nos esperan – menciona una Twilight

— Bien vamos pequeña pony – respondí mientras me levantaba y ayudaba a Twilight donde regresamos adentro.

 **Con las chicas y la princesa.**

— Saben no puedo creer que Isaac sea un humano – dice Rarity

— Pues créelo porqué es un humano – responde Applejack

— Saben Isaac no es tan malo cómo dicen los cuentos ponis de los humanos – comenta Fluttershy

— Aparecer el tuvo una buena familia – comenta Applejack

— Si pero es muy cerebrito cómo Twilight y eso no es cool – menciona Rainbow

— ¿ y desde cuándo saber algo es un pecado mortal? — pregunté mientras llegaba juntó con Twilight.

— Desdé que ustedes se comen los libros – responde Rainbow mientras señala a Twilight y mi con su casco

— Bien dejen de discutir y ahora si Isaac me permite puedo preguntar algo sobré los humanos – dice una Celestia

— Adelanté soy todo oídos – respondí con atención

— ¿ cuantas guerras han pasado los humanos en ese planeta? – pregunta Celestia.

— La primera guerra mundial, la segunda, la guerra de Corea , la de Rumania, la de palestina y Israel, la guerra de Vietnam, y más pero la que nos acabó fue la tercera guerra mundial total – respondí sin mucho interés.

— Wow ustedes peleaban mucho – comenta Pinkie

— ha veces era algo estúpido – mencione con lógica.

— ¿Oye Blake tú no debes volver al bosque? – pregunta Spike desdé la cocina

— Si porque? – le pregunte al dragón

— ¿A que hora te vas a ir en la noche? – pregunta Spike preparando la cena

— No antes – respondí

— Isaac ya son las 6pm – menciona Applejack

— Joder porqué no me avisaron antes – comente un poco molestó.

— Que culpa tenemos de que hablas sin parar – responde Rainbow

— Ja ja ja bien ya me voy – dije despidiéndome de todas

— Adiós Isaac pero ten mucho cuidado – responden a todas mientras yo salía por la puerta.

 **3 minutos después.**

Afuera con Isaac 1 kilómetro de la casa de Twilight.

— ¿Asterión no puedes enviar un dron a recogerme? – pregunte con duda

• Negativo señor, los drones 5-6 están cargando energía y el 7 está en las minas – responden Asterión.

— Creó que mejor buscó posada o me van a violar en ese bosque – comenté con mucho temor mientras regresaba a la casa de Twilight.

• Sería lo más recomendable señor – menciona Asterión.

 **Adentro de la casa de Twilight 5 minutos más tarde.**

Varias de las chicas y Celestia se fueron a sus casas dónde sólo faltaban de ir se Rainbow y Pinkie Pié.

— Saben todavía no creó que tú novio Twilight sea un humano – menciona Twilight.

— Yo tampoco le creí mucho pero después de pasar más tiempo con el me di cuenta de eso – responde Twilight sentada en el sillón.

— Saben para ser un humano de los cuentos de los libros es muy agradable, y le voy hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida – menciona Pinkie despareciendo

— Twilight una pregunta, ¿ porque dejaste ir a Blake de noche sólo al bosque Everfree? – pregunta Spike mientras servía la comida en unos platós.

Esa pregunta del pequeño dragón que no están pequeño hizo que la unicornio morada se diera cuenta de su garrafal error.

— Oh no, debo ir a buscarlo, Rainbow tú me ayudaras – aclara Twilight apuntó de salir por la puerta.

Pero donde sale ella de prisa no me ve que estaba a punto de entrar y me cae encima de una forma no muy bonita y comprometedora.

— Jajajaja Twilight ya te quieres mandar a tú novio – dijo una Rainbow burlándose cómo si la vida dependiera de eso.

Yo bastante nervioso y a la vez Twilight también nos separamos en la forma que caímos bastante comprometedora muy sonrojados.

— Heee si bueno ah! Lo siento ah? " lo sentimos el cerebro de Isaac a dejado de funcionar " – solo ese poco de palabras pude decir de los nervios en que estaba

— Jajaja si quieren los dejó solos para que sigan – menciona una Rainbow aún burlándose.

Twilight de la vergüenza que pasó su color ya no era morado si no era de un color rojo lo que no se sabia era si de cólera o vergüenza o por la forma en que tropezó.

— Creó me mejor me voy – aclara Rainbow al ver a Twilight

— ¿Estas bien Isaac? – pregunta Twilight intentando olvidar lo de hace unos momentos.

— Ah si , ah quería ver si ah podía quedarme ah aquí ya que no puedo ah volver a Asterión – mencioné por fin pero bastante nervioso todavía por lo de ahora.

— Ustedes 2 entren que alguien los pudo ver en lo que estaban – grita Spike desde la cocina

— SPIKE no digas esas cosas fue un accidente – responde Twilight desde la puerta.

— Y si entremos ya que lo que dice Spike creo que es verdad – aclaré ya más tranquilo.

— Claro pasa, y sobre quedarte con gusto, vamos entra – invita Twilight también más tranquila.

— ¿Bien y dónde voy a dormir? – pregunte con interés mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

— Puedes dormir conmigo – responde Twilight un poco sonrojada

— Está bien, pero evita cosas cómo hace un rato – dije con leve sonrojo apenas notable.

— Bien aquí esta su comida lista que la disfruten – dijo Spike colocando 2 platos una para mí y el de Twilight.

— ¿ Y tú Spike no vas a comer? y por cierto ¿cómo es que preparaste uno extra? – pregunta Twilight mientras come

— Es fácil ya sabía que Blake no podía volver a esa cosa del bosque así que hice uno extra, y además yo ya había comido así que disfruten y yo iré a dormir – responde Spike mientras iba a lo que dijo.

— Sabes es un dragón con potencial – mencione mientras comía –

— Si y eso me preocupa – responde Twilight aún comiendo.

Bien esos dos seguían comiendo hasta por ahí de las 8 Pm terminan ya que empezaron hablar de muchas cosas, sin embargó ya fueron a dormir así que Regresemos.

— ¿Así que ya leíste todos estos libros? – pregunte con duda mientras subía a la segunda planta donde estaba la cama.

— Así es cada uno de estos libros ya los leí 2 veces – responde Twilight ya acostada.

— Interesante Twilight así que te gustan los libros – dije bromeando mientras me acostaba a la par de ella.

— Obvió que si, o sino esto no seria una biblioteca – responde Twilight

— Supongo que si, y que vas s hacer mañana – pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

— No se, pero creó que ordenaré la biblioteca – responde Twilight

— Ustedes dos no pueden hacer silencio, hay un dragón intentando dormir – dice Spike molesto por el ruido.

— Lo siento Spike, Twilight mejor durmámonos – mencione mientras me quitaba el auricular y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche.

— Claro, buenas noches Blake – responde Twilight mientras me daba un pequeño beso y se dormía.

Y así un día de revelaciones se termina, dónde un Isaac logra saber del porqué

— Cállate intentamos dormir – gritamos todos ( Spike, Twilight y yo )

— Lo siento mejor pasemos al día siguiente – responde el narrador

A la mañana siguiente yo me levantó a las 5:45am dónde vi a Spike ya levantado intentado reparar la cámara que hace 2 días le había dado, salgo de la cama sin despertar a la unicornio que está dormida a la par mía.

— Oye Spike aún ¿ no le llegas a eso? – pregunte mientras bajada de la planta del segundo pisó.

— No hay una pieza que me esta sobrando y no se donde va – responde Spike con la pieza.

La cuál le faltaba era la tarjeta SD y cosa que no sabía el pobre dragón dónde iba.

— Oh amigo pero ya la terminaste – mencione tomando la cámara

— ENCERIO!,¿ espera y está pieza que? – pregunta Spike tonando la pieza de la mesa

— Esa es la memoria sólo se inserta aquí – respondí mientras le enseñaba dónde iba esa pieza.

— Mmm bien, y ahora que hago? – pregunta Spike

— Mañana te traigo otra, deberás hacer lo mismo sólo que más rápido – mencione guardando la cámara detrás de una de mis alas

 **( nota:** _recuerden que isaac no puede volar ya que tiene un ala mala, sin embargó las usa cómo un bolso_ **.)**

— Hola chicos ¿cómo amanecieron? – pregunta Twilight

— Bien Twilight y tú? – pregunte mientras me sentaba

— Bien gracias a Celestia, tú a que horas te vas? – pregunta Twilight sentándose en la silla de la mesa –

— Creó que ya casi, tengo que volver a Asterión y reparar unas cosas – respondí con leve pereza.

— Okey, yo iré ahora con las chicas – menciona Twilight –

— Bien Twilight nos vemos – respondí mientras ya salía por la puerta.

— Adiós Blake….oye Spike ¿ y esa cosa que estabas reparando? – pregunta Twilight.

— Ya Blake se lo llevó para revisarlo – responde el dragón sentado

— Cuidado sales mal o te castigo – menciona Twilight mientras va al baño.

— No creó ya que tú tienes argolla con mí profesor – menciona Spike bromeando.

— SPIKE cuidado con lo que dices – grita Twilight desde el baño.

— Sabes mejor me voy – dice Spike saliendo rápidamente de la casa

 **Con Isaac caminando hacia su nave.**

Hace unos ratos que caminaba hacia Asterión, dónde muchos ruidos bastante para asustar a cualquiera ya que una manticora se estaba peleando con varios lobos de madera en un lago que pasa cerca del castillo, cosa que debía evitarlo para que no me asesinen o algo peor.

La caminata en si era agotadora pero lo había logrado cómo siempre se tarda dos horas.

( 7am / 3 días para nightmare )

— Hola Asterión ya regresé – dije entrando

— Hola señor pero ¿porqué no me respondió cuándo lo llamé? – pregunta Asterión.

— Que raro yo no escuché nada – dije sin saber.

— Señor ¿ donde está su auricular? – pregunta Asterión.

— Oh rayos lo olvidé donde Twilight – ya comprendiendo del porque.

— Bueno ya sabemos del porque y ahora que va hacer? – vuelve a preguntar Asterión.

— Lo primero es probar la cámara que el dragón reparó – respondí yendo al laboratorio.

— ¿Va a seguir con su plan para usar al dragón que reparé eso? – sigue Asterión con sus preguntas.

— No lo estoy usando, en primera el quiere aprender a construir cosas tecnológicas lo que yo le puedo enseñar, 2 las cámaras son difíciles de reparar pero uno aprende mucho – respondí a Asterión

En la casa de Twilight ella ve el auricular y cómo me vio colocármelo en la oreja ella se lo pone.

( nota: en el auricular se puede escuchar a mi y a Asterión hablando y el punto es lo que se escucha del auricular. )

• ¿Bueno señor y cómo se siente después de lo que escuchó del problema de la humanidad? – pregunta Asterión.

• Me impacto un poco pero ya me lo esperaba pero me afectó la matanza que hicieron – respondí.

 **( nota #2:** _no voy a escribir lo que hago puesto que sería algo de mentirá además la que está escuchando es Twilight_ **. )**

• Es compresible pero se adapta al genocidio en Ruanda – menciona Asterión

• Si, y sabes algo ya tienes competencias por parte de Twilight – mencione bromeando.

• ¿ en que rubro señor? – pregunta Asterión

• Ella es muy inteligente además es una unicornio Asterión imagínate una unicornio pero no por mucho – respondí.

— ¿Espera no por mucho? – dijo Twilight

• ¿ Asterión tú hablaste? – pregunté confundido

• Negativo debió ser una algún animal del exterior– responde Asterión.

• Bueno y no vas a preguntar otra cosa – mencione.

• Correcto, ¿usted y la señorita Twilight no hicieron nada indebido anoche? – pregunta Asterión.

• Ah tú y el amor Asterión, para que quieres saber si lo hice o no? – le devolví la pregunta.

• Usted sabe que Celestia te prohibió aparearte con Twilight – aclara Asterión.

• Joder en cerio cómo te gusta hacer eso, ni le toqué un solo pelo a Twilight, y no lo haría porqué sabes en lo que estoy metido – respondí

• Correcto estamos atrapado en el pasado, sin embargó la carta de propiedad privada que firmó la princesa Twilight ahora no nos es válida así que tenemos que tener cuidado – aclara Asterión.

• Ya se, bien esto ya quedó, creó que Spike tiene un 100 – dije.

Twilight se quita el auricular donde se nota muy roja por la parte sexual de Asterión y por otro lado confundida con lo de princesa Twilight, sin embargó ella sale de la casa yendo donde sus amigas.

 **Con Asterión 3 horas más tarde ( 10 am )**

Estaba trabajando bueno instalado la cámara #1 de 85 que resultaron dañadas, donde estaba cambiando el teléfono por la cámara que el dragón morado reparó, pero una unicornio morada llega muy preocupada.

— Blake necesitó tú ayuda rápido – grita Twilight entrando rápidamente.

Cosa que por la preocupación pisé mal y me resbalé de la escalera donde caigo un poco a dolorido al suelo.

— Auch! ¿Que pasó Twilight? – pregunte mientras me volvía a levantar.

— Una unicornio llamada Trixie llego a Poniville y tuvimos un encuentro mágico – responde Twilight preocupada.

— ¿Qué tipo de encuentro mágico Twilight? – pregunte para no mal interpretar :v

— Señor se refiera a una batalla mágica no aún encuentro sexual – responde Asterión.

Cosa que a Twilight no le gusto que yo pensará eso de ella y me lanza un hechizo de descarga pero un poco más fuerte.

— CÓMO VAS A PENSAR QUE YO HAGO ESE TIPO DE COSAS – grita una Twilight por mis pensamientos obscenos.

— 'con dolor de la descarga' lo siento pero mira este ejemplo : Twilight estaba jugando con Spike y se la metí con toda mi fuerza, ¿tú que pensarías de eso? – pregunte con un buen ejemplo.

— Bueno si lo pones de esa manera si, pero no te distraigas ya que Poniville fue conquistada – me dice Twilight preocupada.

— Oh y la que lo conquistó fue esa tal Trixie supongo? – pregunte

— Si, hice una apuesta con ella y perdí – responde la unicornio triste

— Mmm ya ¿ como fue que te ganó? – pregunté para entender la situación

— Bueno ella me obligó a un enfrentamiento de magia pero ella hizo hechizos que yo no me sabía – comenta Twilight con tristeza.

— Bien no te preocupes y supongo que ella puso algún escudo exagerado en Poniville – aclaré ya que sabía bien que pasó.

— Si nadie puede salir ni volver a entrar – responde Twilight.

— Señor puedo hablar con usted en privado? – pregunta Asterión

— Si claro, disculpa Twilight – respondí mientras entraba al laboratorio.

— Señor según mí informé del auricular que dejaste en Poniville hay niveles de energía altos – explica Asterión.

— Debe ser el amuleto del diablo – respondí con leve preocupación.

— Significa qué hay que quitárselo rápido o le hará un lavado de cerebro – aclara Asterión.

— Okey gracias – dije regresando con Twilight.

— Bien y que Fue lo que paso? – pregunta Twilight.

— Hay buenas y malas noticias – mencione sin ninguna expresión.

— Dime las buenas – dice Twilight

— Bien, esa tal Trixie tiene un amuleto raro que le da poderes de un Alicornio – respondí un poco preocupado por las malas noticias.

— Mmm eso es malo – menciona Twilight

— Y las malas que esa cosa le lavara el cerebro hasta que sea loca – aclaré de una manera bien eficiente.

— ¿Y cómo lograremos volver a entrar a Poniville para ganar? – pregunta Twilight.

— Twilight mí capitán quiere usar hologramas – dijo Asterión.

— ¿Hologramas? – repite Twilight.

Y de hay me vuelvo tan feliz cómo Pinkie Pie hasta le di un beso a Twilight que no se esperaba y corro a la galería para buscarlos.

— ¿Wow y eso que fue? – dice Twilight sorprendida por el beso

— Le gustan los hologramas – responde Asterión

— Mmm y cuántos tiene en ese almacén? – pregunta Twilight yendo al almacén o galería…

— Según los datos son incontables ya que soy muy pequeños para ser contados – responde Asterión mientras Twilight ingresaba a la galería.

Y un monto de cajas con los hologramas que tenían tamaño de unas bolinchas grandes que se extendían por un cuarto normal.

— Wow son muchas – dijo una Twilight sorprendida.

— Bien ya tengo todas las que ocupó – mencioné saliendo con un bolso de humano que tenía en mi lomo.

— Porque usas eso ya que hay alforjas para eso? – pregunta Twilight

— No porque sino no podría llevar más cosas, ven vamos – dije mientras tomaba el casco de Twilight y salimos con dirección a Poniville corriendo.

 **Varias horas más tarde ya en Poniville por ahí de las 12MD Twilight y yo llegamos al domo que había puesto Trixie**.

— Oh vaya eso me recuerda una serié de Tv bajo el domo – dije mientras veía el domo de 50 metros de altura.

— No se que es TV pero no importa la cosa es ¿ como entramos? – pregunta Twilight

— Bien este es el plan, traje más de 80 bolitas de holograma – respondí.

— ¿ pero eso como nos va a ayudar? – pregunta Twilight.

— Twilight no dudes de mi y ponte este collar de oro – mencione dándole el collar.

— Wow es bonito de ¿dónde lo sacaste? – pregunta Twilight.

— Mejor no te respondo, bien ahora tú debes retar a Trixie, sólo finge que ese collar es más poderoso e intenta que luchen para mañana así me da más tiempo – mencione mientras tomaba una bolita de holograma.

— ¿Espera que vas hacer tú? – pregunta Twilight.

— Iré con tus amigas para preparar el plan – respondi mientras encendía el holograma de un árbol y golpeaba el escudo con una piedra.

Y de la nada el domo desaparece y Trixie aparece al frente de Twilight.

— Otra vez tú Twilight porqué vienés a molestar a la gran y poderosa Trixie – menciona ella.

— ' ve que el holograma del árbol se mueve hacía Poniville' vengo a para una revancha – responde Twilight entrando al plan.

— ¿ tú contra la gran y poderosa Trixie? Ja jamás me ganaras – menciona ella.

— Crees eso, ahora conseguí este poderoso collar mucho más mejor que el tuyo – dijo Twilight un poco preocupada.

— Bien si eso es cierto ¿quieres probar mañana en la mañana Contra la gran y poderosa Trixie? – menciona la unicornio azul.

— Claro tomate tú tiempo, ahora debo regresar, nos veremos mañana – responde Twilight satisfecha al hacer conseguido un día.

— Bien si huyes para mañana extermino a tú novio – comenta Trixie ya que el collar le esta lavando el cerebro.

Twilight regresa a su casa sabiendo que logró un día, dónde entra ve a todas sus amigas y yo por cierto preparando el plan.

— Bien hecho Twilight – mencione con muchas bolitas de hologramas en el suelo.

— ¿ cómo sabes qué logré tiempo Blake? – pregunta Twilight sentándose a la par de las chicas.

— Porque estas aquí – respondí mientras ahora tenía una libreta.

— Bueno y Blake ya les dijo del plan chicas, van a poder ayudarme? – pregunta Twilight.

— Claro que si terrón de azúcar, más bien Blake ya nos dio esas cosas para el plan de mañana – responde Applejack.

— Si además será superduper divertido ver como esas cosas tan pequeñas hacen una imagen grande – menciona Pinkie con varias bolitas.

— Me alegro que me ayuden chicas, y por cierto ¿cómo será el plan Blake? – pregunta Twilight mientras me ayudaba a juntar todas las bolitas con su magia.

— Oh si bueno supongo que ella repetirá los hechizos de uso en tú contra, los hologramas funciona en 3 modos, futuro, presente y pasado – respondí mientras me sentaba ya.

— Espera y eso ¿ que significa? – pregunta Rarity y Rainbow.

— Creó que si ocupamos que alguien sea viejo el holograma lo hará – responde Fluttershy donde apenas se escucha.

— Correcto Fluttershy saben deberíamos dormir ya porque si no mañana no vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer – mencione ya cansado.

— Blake tiene razón chicas, todas hoy vamos a dormir aquí en la sala – responde Twilight.

— Oh entonces yo ya empecé – dije ya hecho bolita cómo un perro….

— Supongo que si, buenas noches chicas – dice Twilight yendo a su cama.

— Que descanses Twilight – mencionan todas.

Fue así cómo rápidamente pasó la tarde hasta ser la noche, dónde ahora las chicas e Isaac tienen que evitar que Trixie dómine Poniville con el amuleto del Alicornio, que supongo yo que Celestia lo perdió..

 **Al día siguiente casa de Twilight: ( 8am )**

— Bien Twilight sólo recuerda haz los mismos hechizos que Trixie hasta que yo te Avicena cuándo tenga el holograma de Asterión – mencioné ya preparado.

— Si primero las chicas pasarán y al final tú – responde Twilight con el collar de oro puesto.

— Wow Twilight cuándo terminé esto me puedes dar el collar? – pregunta Rarity

— Lo siento Rarity pero me lo dio Blake – responde Twilight sonrojada.

— Bien vamos a la acción – dije saliendo mientras saltaba cómo Pinkie y ella junto a mí XD.

— ¿ que es lo que le pasa? – pregunta Applejack confundida.

— Le gustan los hologramas – responde Twilight saliendo de la casa con todas.

 **Un rato después…**

Todo estaba listo para el combate de Twilight dónde yo estaba detrás de una montaña de pacas de heno obviamente escondido para lanzar las bolitas de holograma cuándo Twilight realice el hechizo.

— Bien Sparkle no huiste pero hasta aquí se termina todo con la gran y poderosa Trixie – menciona la unicornio mientras convertía aún poni en portillo.

— Oh que interesante pero yo puedo hacerlo también, ¿Applejack me ayudas? – pregunta Twilight.

— Eh supongo – responde colocándose en posición –

Twilight lanza el hechizo dónde una nube de humo se levanta y aprovecho para pasarle el holograma a Applejack donde ya les había explicado cómo funciona, donde esta nube de disipa esta el holograma de Appleboom sólo que en modo Applejack.

— Que? Ja crees que con esa baratija ya me derrotaste – comenta Trixie.

— En realidad no, pero puedo hacer que sea vieja – responde Twilight.

Ya sabrán que pasó otra nube y Applejack cambia el modo a futuro dejando el holograma de ella pero vieja y la nube se disipa.

— Ja cualquiera hace esos trucos – grita Trixie.

— Pero puedes cambiar el sexo? – pregunta Twilight lanzando otro hechizo

Nuevamente la nube de humo y Big Mac entra ahora mientras cambia por Applejack y el holograma cambia el color de la piel dejando ver cómo si fuera una Applejack pero hombre y la nube de disipa.

— Mm cambio de sexo eso es bastante poderoso – responde Trixie.

— Incluso puedo invocar cosas que no existen – aclara Twilight lanzando otro hechizo.

Esta vez Big Mac sale pero nadie entra si no lanzo cómo entre 20 a 25 bolitas haciendo un holograma de Asterión a escala

— Que! Eso es imposible – una Trixie sorprendida.

— Con este collar no – responde Twilight.

Trixie le quita el collar a Twilight y ella se quita el amuleto.

— Oye eso es mío – dice Twilight sabiendo que el plan funcionó.

 **Salgo detrás de las pacas de heno con un control.**

— Jajaja todo el poder es mío, Ahora los destruiré – grita Trixie lanzando un rayo azul a todas.

— Nop mejor otro día – respondí presionando el único botón que tenía el control.

Y un electro shock hace que Trixie caiga noqueada al suelo por unos segundos.

— Ustedes me engañaron para robarle el amuleto – grita Trixie tomando con su magia de nuevo el amuleto.

— Oh no no lo harás – dijo una Rainbow que embiste a Trixie.

El amuleto sale volando y de pura suerte se me coloca en el puro cuello.

— Oh no Blake – dice Twilight retrocediendo.

— ¿? – no sabia lo que pasaba :v

— ¿Se volverá loco? – pregunta Pinkie.

— ¿Blake estas bien? – pregunta Twilight preocupada.

— Mmm veamos: me gusta los hologramas ' dije mientras tomaba una bolita' mmm bien, si todo esta bien – respondí sin quitarme el collar.

— ¿Porqué no te volviste loco Blake? – pregunta Pinkie.

— No se talvez ya lo estoy y no me avisaron – respondí bromeando.

— Significa que ya paso todo? – pregunta Rainbow encima de Trixie.

— Creó que si – responde Fluttershy con temor.

— Sabes Twilight este collar es una estafa – exclame devolviéndoselo.

— No del todo Blake el pegaso – dice una voz autoritaria detrás de mí

— Princesa ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunta Twilight.

— Me avisaron qué una unicornio había robado el amuleto del alicornio y vine a quitárselo – responde Celestia.

Todas ven a Twilight qué tenía el amuleto y eso aprovechó Trixie para huir con un hechizo de teletransporte.

— Yo no fue princesa fue Trixie – se defiende Twilight señalando donde debería estar la unicornio azul.

— Twilight yo se que no fui este tú, jamás pensaría que tú robarás algo – aclara Celestia tomando el amuleto.

Rarity ve el collar de oro de Twilight.

— Twilight esto te pertenece – menciona Rarity devolviendo el collar.

— Gracias – responde colocándoselo en el cuello.

— Princesa una pregunta ¿Por qué Blake no se volvió violento cuándo tuvo el collar? – pregunta Applejack.

— Mis ponys eso es porque el collar sólo funciona para unicornios u alicornios – responde Celestia.

— Ah y nada para pegasos o ponis de tierra – comenté con molestia.

— Lo siento pero ya debo volver con mis deberes y gracias por devolver el collar – comenta Celestia desapareciendo.

— Bien creó que dormiré con Twilight – dije sentándome.

— Supongo que si ya esta anocheciendo – menciona Applejack.

— Oh vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo, adiós chicas – dicen Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow yéndose.

— Vamos a la casa Twilight – la invité a regresar.

— Y los hologramas ya los recogiste – pregunta Twilight siguiéndome.

— No, esos sólo se usan 1 vez ya que son biodegradable – respondí entrando a la casa.

— Quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme Blake – comenta Twilight agradecida.

— De nada Twilight yo siempre te ayudare en lo que pueda – respondí sentándome en la silla.

De la nada Twilight me da un besó mucho más duradero.

 **Una hora más tarde.. (** _advertencia el reloj se dañó_ **)**

Nos separamos después de unos minutos donde Twilight estaba roja al igual que yo.

— Wow si así me agradeces siempre que te ayudé llámame cuando ocupes algo – comenté aún perdido por el gran beso.

— Veté acostumbrando – responde Twilight guiñándome el ojo derecho.

— Supongo que si – respondí muy nervios cómo lo dijo Twilight.

— Vas a venir a la cama o te quedas ahí, Spike hoy se queda con Fluttershy para ayudarla con sus animales – menciona Twilight desde arriba.

— ¿ y porque quieres que vaya no será para otra cosa? – pregunte para molestar a Twilight.

— Sube ya o te disparó un rayo – responde Twilight ya acostada.

— Bien – dije ya llegando y acostándome.

— Bueno ya que llegaste quería hacerte una pregunta – menciona Twilight.

— Claro dime – respondí mientras veía a la unicornio a los ojos.

— Bueno tú habías dejado esa cosa que se ponen la oreja y y bueno yo escu ' la interrumpí '

— Escuchaste la parte dónde Asterión hablo que Celestia me prohibió hacer cosas con usted por algo que pasara después y que yo había dicho que tú no por mucho ibas hacer una unicornio – dije todo eso en menos de 3 segundos.

— Si eso, ¿ pero porqué no seré más una unicornio? – pregunta Twilight.

— ' suspirando' lo siento Twilight no puedo decirte hasta que eso pasé, te lo diré todo absolutamente todo cuando sea el momento – respondí triste por ocultar cosas pero era necesario.

— Esta bien… sabes algo Spike no está porque no hacemos un juego – menciona Twilight seductoramente.

— ¿Twilight no es lo que creó o si? – pregunte muy nervioso

— Ambos sabemos que si – responde Twilight en modo seductor.

— Twilight ya te dije que Celestia me lo prohibió y no puedo – aclare muy rojo por lo cerca que esta la unicornio.

— La princesa Celestia no puede prohibirme hacer cosas ya soy mayor – comenta Twilight.

— Yo no – respondí una mentirá.

— Tú tienes la misma edad que yo ambos tenemos 18 – responde Twilight molesta.

— Ah bien Twilight pero porque me pides que haga eso? – pregunte muy rojo y nervioso.

— Porque así nos acercaremos más – responde Twilight dándome un gran besó.

 **Este capítulo continuará…**.

Bien chicos hasta aquí este capítulo 5 y quiero hacer una nota.

" yo isaaccb ya vi toda las temporadas de MLP, mi historia tiene esos capítulos alterados con formé en la serié, yo los puse así al propio así que no esta en desorden, otra cosa es que Twilight es convertida en alicornio en el último capítulo de la 3era temporada, de ahí para atrás yo colocaré en esta historia los episodios relacionados obviamente editados por mí a mi gusto bueno a veces. "

Sin más muchas gracias por leer y les agradezco si dejan sus comentarios y un gran saludó a los seguidores de mí historia.

Además había prometido los dos capítulos pero no voy a poder ya qué no esta listo, me disculpó por eso.


	7. Una fiesta arruinada (M)

Bienvenidos ( as ) aún nuevo capítulo de atrapado, les agradezco su gran apoyó y por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

 **Capítulo XXVl: una fiesta arruinada**.

Nos separamos del besó donde una Twilight sigue intentado cosas..

— Twilight mejor paramos aquí o nos meteremos en problemas – mencioné totalmente sonrojado.

— Oh vamos Blake nada va pasar – responde Twilight intentado convencerme.

— Twilight a ti no te amenazó Celestia, lo siento – aclare muy apenado por la situación no muy habitual.

— Vamos Blake Celestia no te hará nada – insiste Twilight.

— No no no Twilight lo siento será después – respondí totalmente nervioso, sonrojado y etc.

— Supongo que tienes miedo por lo que haga Celestia verdad? – pregunta Twilight.

— Te seré sinceró si es por ella pero también es por otra cosa que no puedo decirte – respondí triste mientras me volvía a acostar.

— Está bien no te preocupes mejor durmámonos que Pinkie tiene una fiesta mañana temprano – menciona Twilight.

— ¿Es lo que creó que es verdad Twilight? – pregunté por si las moscas.

— Si tú fiesta de bienvenida, todas vamos a estar ahí – comenta Twilight.

— Bueno será hora de dormir, buenas noches Twilight – dije dándole un besó.

— Buenas noches Blake – responde Twilight mientras se duerme

Y así la noche se apagó por problemas con Celestia, sin embargó una unicornio está planeando algo para poder hacerlo conmigo.

 **7 de la mañana.**

Twilight y yo ya nos habíamos levantado hace unos momentos, fuimos a desayunar y vi cómo Twilight acomodaba la biblioteca eso tomó aproximadamente 3 horas así que vamos con ellos.

 **10 am**

— Twilight ¿estas segura que no vamos a llegar tarde? – pregunte con duda

— Tranquilo yo nunca he llegado tardé – responde Twilight revisando la invitación.

— ¿Twilight con ver tú cara y reacción vamos tarde verdad? – pregunte totalmente convencido de lo que dije.

— Vámonos ya Blake – grita Twilight tomándome con su magia y sale directo a Sugar córner.

— Twilight bájame yo puedo correr – dije forcejeando con la magia de la unicornio

— Será cuando lleguemos porqué teníamos que estar a las 10:20 y son las 10:18 – menciona Twilight apresurada.

— Vamos Twilight tampoco hay que ser tan exactos sobré la hora de llegada – respondí aún atrapado con la magia de Twilight.

— La puntualidad es importante – menciona Twilight ya habiendo llegado a la pastelería de Sugar córner.

— Wow eso parece la casa de las brujas de Hancel y Gratel – comenté al ver la casa hecho de comida.

— Vamos entra que ya es tarde, nos atrasamos 30 segundos – menciona Twilight dejándome en el suelo y empujándome ahora.

— Si llegamos tardísimo – dije con sarcasmo.

Entramos a la pastelería y las demás chicas gritan sorpresa, aún que ya me lo esperaba si me sorprendió pues nunca me habían hecho una fiestas.

— Holis Blake que bueno que viniste – expresa una Pinkie feliz por que me hizo una fiesta.

( nota: no soy gay, homosexuales y ni me he salido de Narnia. )

— Wow Pinkie te superaste con esta fiesta – respondí sorprendido ya que muchos ponis vinieron.

— Claro que si, mira hasta traje a DJP3, es el mejor con la música – aclara Pinkie.

— Hola chicas cómo están – saluda Twilight entrando.

— Hola Twilight, estamos bien, además Rainbow va hacer tú sabes – menciona Applejack.

— ¿Oh enserió quiere hacerlo con Blake? – pregunta Twilight con duda.

— ¿Que? Esperen nadie me va hacer nada – me defendí ya que mal intérprete algo.

— No Blake que quieren hacer unos juegos con usted – me aclara Fluttershy.

— Oh pensé qué era otra cosa – respondí avergonzado.

— Eres un pervertido sólo piensas en sexo – me ataca Rarity.

— Cállate loba grilla malparida de monté – respondí en modo defensa.

— Espero que te quemes Blake – me responde Rarity furiosa.

— Ustedes dos dejen de pelear parecen dos potrillos – grita Spike llegando a escena.

— Cuida a tú pony Spike que esta muerde – respondí yendo por un poco de ponche.

— Arrg Twilight a veces cómo molesta – dijo un Spike con molestia.

— Sabes Rarity todo esto no pasaría si guardaras tus comentarios – Aclara Applejack.

— Mentirá todo esto no pasara si Twilight escoge mejores novios – menciona Rarity mientras se va con molestia.

— Oigan no critiquen mis gustos – dice Twilight ofendida

— Miren Rainbow ya lo va hacer – señala Pinkie dónde estoy en la mesa de ponche.

Y vamos al otro lado del edificio con Isaac o más llamado Blake.

• Señor tenga cuidado con lo que toma ya que según mis datos algunos pueden tener otras sustancias – comenta Asterión

— Tranquilo tendré cuidado – respondí ya más calmado

Y una Pegaso celeste con melena de arcoíris entra a escena.

— Hola Blake – habla una Rainbow llegando con 2 vasos de ponche y uno tenia la letra RD

— Hola Rainbow pensé que no habías venido – respondí con duda.

— Bromeas jamás faltaría a la fiesta del novio de la cerebrito – menciona Rainbow refiriéndose a Twilight.

— Bueno excelente ahora espera que me voy a servir ponche – aclare tomando un vaso.

— Espera toma aquí yo tengo uno extra – dijo Rainbow mientras yo lo tomaba.

— Gracias y que cuentas – pregunte mientras cometía un grave error al tomar el fresco.

— " intentado aguantar la risa" ahora nada y tú? – pregunta Rainbow con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero no pude responder ya que un ardor en mi estómago cómo si fuera que me dispararán seguramente en esa zona.

— ¿Blake estas bien? – pregunta Rainbow dejando su sonrisa.

 **Todas las chicas se acercan.**

— ¿Rainbow que mierdas le echaste al ponche? – pregunte mientras me sentaba del dolor insoportable.

— Rainbow tenía que ser una broma inofensiva mira cómo lo dejaste – menciona una Applejack molesta.

— Yo no hice nada sólo le eche una botella de chile picante – responde Rainbow con culpa.

— CHILE! Oh no no no no ENCERIO LE PUSISTE CHILE! – grité pero tenía unas náuseas.

— Creó que mejor le traemos un cubo – aclara Pinkie dejándome un cubo y dónde yo lo tomó con gusto XD.

Y me cayo la maldición de monte suma y unos sonidos de vómitos se escuchaban.

— No entiendo cómo una salsa picante te hace daño – dice Rarity con leve burla de lo pendejo que soy XD.

— Yo no les responderé a eso, mejor que Asterión se los diga – aclaré colocando el auricular en altavoz.

— Asterión ¿ porque Isaac no puede comer chile? – responde Twilight preocupada.

— Mi capitán no puede ingerir chile picante o esa salsa ya que hace 5 años fue operado por cáncer gástrico y otras cosas más, dejándolo una marca permanente el no podrá comer cosas con picante ya que causa daños en su estómago dañado, además de que también se volvió alérgico a esa fruta – responde Asterión.

— Oh no, creó que ya arruiné las cosas – comenta Rainbow.

— ¿ que le puede pasar si come picante? – pregunta Twilight angustiada mientras me mira.

— Depende de la cantidad, una cucharada sin daños, dos soló dolores estomacales menores, y de ahí es que puede vomitar sangre y si come en cantidades inimaginables puede morir por envenenamiento – responde Asterión.

— Rainbow ¿ cuánto le agregaste? – pregunta Fluttershy.

— Oigan no me siento bien – dije ya mientras las voces se alejaban y veía mucho más borroso y caía en coma por envenenamiento.

— Eso responde a la pregunta – menciona Rainbow ya apunto del paro.

— Blake reacciona Blake…- intenta Twilight reanimarme pero sin rendir frutos.

— Oigan eso es sangre en su hocico o es cosa mía? – pregunta Spike.

Las chicas ven más detalladamente cómo un poco de sangre salía de mi hocico.

— Debemos llevarlo a un hospital ya – exclama Fluttershy preocupada.

— Ustedes limpien el lugar y yo iré con Twilight – menciona Applejack.

— Bien suerte y lo siento – dice Rainbow preocupada.

— ¿Y quién limpia el vómito? – pregunta Rarity con asco.

— Creó que Rainbow tiene que limpiar porque ella mato a Blake – responde Pinkie.

— Oye yo no mate a nadie…..bueno todavía – responde Rainbow preocupada ya que eso puede afectar para ingresar a los Wonderbolts.

 **Con las demás** : Y así Applejack, Twilight y yo en estado terminal por el chile mientras estaba siendo cargado por Twilight con su magia.

5 minutos después hospital general de Poniville 11:55

— Ayuda ocupamos a un doctor rápido – entra Twilight y luego Applejack gritando.

— Pónganlo en esa camilla – responde una enfermera

— Ayúdenlo se está muriendo – menciona Twilight con lágrimas.

— Bien, lo llevaremos adentró – dice la enfermera llevándome adentro del hospital donde más enfermeros ayudan a la unicornio enfermera..

— ¿Applejack crees que sobreviva? - pregunta Twilight aún con lágrimas

— Sabemos que lo logrará el es el pegaso más fuerte que he conocido – responde Applejack consolando a Twilight.

 **Con los doctores.**

Dos enfermeras me estaban conectando una intravenosa y además el monitor cardíaco.

— ¿Doctor el se salvará su estado es malo? – pregunta la enfermera Red Heart

— No lo se, avísale a su familia y pregúntale que pasó – explica el doctor.

— Okey doctor vuelvo en unos momentos – responde la unicornio.

 **Sala de espera.**

— Twilight cálmate todo estará bien – habla Applejack intentado calmar a Twilight.

— Cómo me voy a calmar en un momento así Applejack, mi novio se está muriendo – responde Twilight histérica.

— ¿Disculpen quiénes trajeron al pegaso verde limón? – pregunta Red Heart la enfermera.

— Nosotras ' se le abalanza' cómo está, se encuentra bien, se murió dígame algo doctora – pregunta una Twilight histérica.

— Señorita cálmese y en primer lugar no soy doctora soy enfermera, en segundó su pony está grave y vine a preguntar que fue lo que pasó – explica la unicornio con cutie mark de un corazón rojo…

— Yo le respondo enfermera Twilight no está disponible ahora, el comió una botella de chile y no debía haberla ingerido – responde Applejack calmada pero por adentro angustiada.

— Oh ese pony es muy alérgico al chile, Muchas gracias y haremos lo posible para salvarlo – dijo la enfermera regresando adentro.

— Vez caramelo todo estará bien – asegura Applejack.

— Tienes razón Applejack – ya una Twilight medió calmada.

Salen dos doctores con una camilla mientras hablaban y la camilla tenía forma de un pony.

— ¿Hora de la muerte? – pregunta el doctor rellenando una tablilla.

— 12:25 – responde el segundo doctor.

Applejack y Twilight escuchaban atentas a lo que el doctor decía muy preocupadas.

— Sexo? – pregunta el doctor.

— Un semental de especie pegaso con pelo verde – aclara el doctor.

— Causa de la muerte? – pregunta el primer doctor rellenado la tablilla.

— Envenenamiento masivo – responde.

— Bien, avisen a sus parientes – dice el doctor saliendo con la Camilla.

— El murió Applejack! – pregunta una Twilight con el corazón destrozado.

— Twilight yo yo no se que decirte – responde una Applejack sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Disculpen ustedes son la familia de un pegaso verde? – pregunta el doctor llegando.

— S si – responde Applejack con todo el pesó de una muerte.

— Lamentó lo sucedido el veneno de la flor de fuego fue demasiado para el – menciona el doctor.

— Okey muchas gracias doctor – responde Applejack sin aliento.

— Espera flor de fuego, ¿cómo es la melena del pegaso doctor? – pregunta Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas

— Bueno es de color verde claro – responde el doctor.

— Oh lamento decirte esto pero nosotras no conocemos a ese pony – menciona Applejack un poco incómoda.

— Oh ah lamento el inconveniente – dice el doctor yéndose.

— Hola de nuevo, vine a informales que su pony ya lo pueden ver, logramos limpiar su organismo. – explica la enfermera Red Heart .

— Oh gracias además si queremos verlo – responde Twilight

La enfermera Red Heart lleva a Applejack y a Twilight a la sala de cuidados menores, dónde ellas entran ven que yo ya estoy bien o bueno más o menos.

— BLAKE! – Grita Twilight corriendo hacia mí y me abraza.

— Auch Twilight aún me duele el estómago – dije con dolor ya que la unicornio se había subido a mi cama junto a mí.

— Oh lamento eso, me alegra que estés bien – comenta Twilight sonrojada mientras se bajaba de la cama

— El puede ir se ya, no tendrá problemas excepto si vuelve a ingerir picante ya que no se si su cuerpo vuelva a resistir – Explica Red Heart.

— Muchas gracias enfermera – mencioné despidiéndome con mi casco.

— Qué bueno que te hayas mejorado ya compañero – menciona Applejack.

— Si lamentó haberlas asustado – expliqué apenado y con leve dolor.

— No te preocupes iremos ya a la biblioteca – responde Twilight.

— Si eso me gustaría -mencione guiñándole el ojo a Twilight cosa que la sonrojó mucho.

 **15 minutos antes flashback de Isaac del porque le guiño a Twilight.**

— Hola hay alguien en este puto lugar de mierda – grite molesto.

— Shhh cuida tú hocico Blake – responde Celestia.

— Ratas bien ahora que quieres? – dije no muy feliz de ver a Celestia.

— Mmm quería decirte que tú Ahora serás el compañero de Twilight Sparkle – dijo Celestia.

— ¿ perdón como que compañero? - pregunte confundido.

— Bien, candase supo lo que te hice de prohibirte aparearte con Twilight y me obligó a dejarlos ser felices así que ganaste está vez Blake – me explica Celestia con molestia.

— Mira Celestia gracias por eso, tú no te preocupes por ella yo se que te preocupas por su seguridad pero te juró que si algo le pasa no me veras de nuevo – aclare ya que Twilight me mostró un nuevo capítulo del amor..

— Yo se que no eres una mala persona Isaac y se qué Twilight estará bien con usted así que espero que la pasen bien.

— Gracias Celestia y esperó que nosotros también empecemos de 0 – propuse la idea.

— Claro no hay problema, sin embargó será después aún tengo cosas que hacer en Canterlot – me explica Celestia mientras se va y yo regreso al presente.

Y es así cómo Blake tiene libre vía sobré el futuro junto con Twilight.

 **Fin del flashback**.

Después de recordar para mí mismo sobré lo que pasó con Celestia, Twilight y yo regresamos a la biblioteca, Applejack fue a avisar a las chicas sobré que yo ya estaba bien y se fue a la granja a trabajar.

— Oye Twilight ¿Spike dónde se quedará hoy? – pegunte sentado en la cama de ella.

— El dice que varias semanas se va a quedar con Fluttershy – responde Twilight ala par mía vigilándome.

— Sabes lo que dijo la enfermera con que me vigilaran un poco no debes tomarlo tan enserio – mencione incomodo.

— Tú siempre te metes en problemas y hoy sólo fue una advertencia – comenta Twilight.

— Twilight yo se que lloraste por mi porqué estuve a unos minutos de morirme pero tranquila estoy bien – comente tranquilo.

— Siempre dices eso y es mentirá – habla Twilight con molestia.

— Aaa bien me atrapaste nadie esta a salvo junto a mi – exclamé un poco más calmado.

 **Un rato más tarde 8Pm.**

 **( nota:** _se me olvidó decir que Blake o Isaac salió del hospital a las 4PM_ **)**

— ¿Oye Twilight ahora que haces? – pregunte ya que ella estaba en mi pecho acostada con su cabeza.

— Lo siento eres muy cómodo – responde Twilight sonrojada por lo que hace.

— No te preocupes además me siento bien estando junto a ti – dije mientras la besaba.

— Gracias yo también me siento bien con Tigo Blake – responde Twilight.

 **( nota:** _ustedes deben conocer la anatomía de un potro o un pony, ellos en su pecho no tiene los senos, estos están entre sus patas traseras, en las delanteras donde se llama pecho solo tienen pelaje por si acaso se confunden_ **)**

— Y Twilight ¿no te gustaría saber que hace Spike dónde Fluttershy? – pregunte con interés mientras le hacia cariño a Twilight en su pecho

 **( nota #3 :** _Twilight está acostada en mi pecho ambos viendo el techo a veces_ **..)**

— En realidad no, eso es algo privado entre ellos dos, aún que me gustaría saber porque Spike regresa muy feliz – responde Twilight.

— Debe ser por algo que hacen esos dos – comente sin cuidado.

— Quiere decir que Spike y Fluttershy se! – pregunta Twilight.

— No no yo no dije e ah eh – dije pero no supe que responder.

— Tranquilo Blake se que Spike no hará eso con Fluttershy, aún que nosotros si podamos – menciona Twilight retomando lo de ayer en la noche.

— Twilight dime algo ¿ porque quieres que lo hagamos? – pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

— Yo no se, siento que tú eres el pony indicado y es por eso – responde Twilight tranquila.

— Esperó que tengas razón Twilight te diré un secreto sobré algo que quieras – hable dejándole a Twilight vía libre.

— ¿Mmm en cerio tienes una maquina del tiempo? – pregunta Twilight.

— Si estaba oculta detrás de la puerta de carne de pony – respondí recordando lo de hace 20 días.

— Tú eres muy inteligente para construir a Asterión – expresa Twilight.

Mientras más hablaba con Twilight más difícil se me hacía evitar hablar lo que paso con Celestia.

— Ambos somos cerebritos – dije bromeando.

— Jejeje supongo que si, y has pensado tener algunas vez un potrillo? – pregunta Twilight.

Ese tipo de preguntas no me lo esperaba y no sabía muy bien que responder.

— No lo había pensado bien Twilight ya que me han pasado muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo de formar relaciones con alguien – respondí mientras pensaba lo que había pasado con Chysalis: " tú me fecundaras mis huevos cada mes y así los ponys sufrirán ".

— Pero ahora tienes a alguien – menciona Twilight besándome

— Así es ahora tengo a una hermosa unicornio en mi pecho – comente bromeando.

— Jejeje y yo aún pegaso guapo – responde Twilight iniciando su plan 2.0

Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar poco a poco.

— Muchas gracias pequeña pony – dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Y así Twilight empezó su plan, ella se levanta y de la nada me da un profundo beso mientras se colocaba encima mío.

 **Advertencia Material Para "M"**

 **( Nota** : _cuando se sube arriba mío esto pasa: pecho con pecho y ya saben lo demás_ **)**

Twilight se separa donde un hilo de saliva nos separa de ambos pero yo la vuelvo a besar lo que la sorprendió mientras yo le daba vuelta y quedaba arriba de ella, cuándo nos volvemos a separar ambos agitados por la falta de aire Twilight siente algo cerca de su intimidad y cuando ve es que mi pene había despertado, haciendo que Twilight se colore a roja.

— ¿Blake tú lo vas hacer? – pregunta una agitada Twilight.

— Lo haré por ti mi linda unicornio – respondí mientras lamía su pecho.

Twilight respiraba agitadamente al sentir cada lamida que le daba a su pecho, hasta que empecé a bajar dónde me tope con sus pezones, donde los chupo cómo si fuera un potrillo, haciendo que Twilight Gima levemente.

— Ahh Blake sigue así ahh – habla una Twilight excitada.

Haciéndole caso a la unicornio adsorbo más el pezón de la unicornio morada hasta que siento en la boca un poco de leche.

 **( PD:** _si si muy exagerado pero ni pedo así se va :v_ **)**

— Ahhh Blake sigue adelante no te detengas – dijo a unicornio.

Deje los pechos de Twilight ya que un olor peculiar me atrajo un poco más abajo dónde la entrada rosada de Twilight estaba toda húmeda y dónde se notaban el fluido saliendo y deslizándose

 **( PD** _si si si muy grafico lo siento_ **)**

— Blake hazlo tienes mi permiso – menciona Twilight excitada –

Sin protestar lamo la entrada de la unicornio dónde oigo como esta da leves gemidos y empiezo a aumentar las lamidas donde una Twilight ya estaba al borde de su resistencia y ella expulsa sus fluidos sobre mi hocico.

— Oh…..Blake…..eso…..fue incre..ible – menciona una unicornio morada agitada.

— Quieres continuar Twilight soy todo tuyo – respondí mientras me acostaba y dejaba que ella tomara el control.

Twilight muy sonrojada ve mi miembro con una erección, ella lo toma con su magia y empieza a lamer poco a poco mientras yo daba unos bufidos por la sensación.

Twilight introduce todo mi miembro en su hocico y ella empieza a acelerar la velocidad.

— Ahh ahh Twilight ya ya casi – mencione ya al límite donde mis alas se extendieron y Twilight lo notó.

Ella sabiendo que ya estaba al limite siguió hasta que mi miembro se expandió y me vine en la boca de la unicornio.

— Twilight….eso…..fue….increíble.. – mencione totalmente agitado.

— ¿Si y supongo que ya páramos verdad? – pregunta la unicornio.

Sin responder me subo dejándola ella abajo y yo arriba.

— Mejor terminamos mi pequeña pony – respondí tontamente rojo.

— Oh Blake está bien pero lento es mi primera vez – menciona Twilight muy roja.

Colocó los cascos delanteros en el pecho de Twilight evitando lastimarla, mientras lentamente introduzco mi miembro dentro de la unicornio.

— Arrrgh Blake duele – dice Twilight con mucho dolor.

Sin poder hacer nada llego hasta el himen de la unicornio, dónde ella con su cabeza me dice que prosiga y empiezo a romper hasta entrar totalmente mientras salía un poco de sangre de Twilight haciendo saber que ya no era virgen.

Twilight aún con leve dolor me dice que siga dónde yo estaba muy excitado por excitado como se sentía.

— Muévete ya Blake – responde Twilight ya con leve excitación.

Sin protestar lentamente me empiezo a mover y oigo como leves gemidos de Twilight salía de su boca, donde ambos conllevamos un acto que nos unirá más.

— Blake más rápido – pide a unicornio muy excitada.

Aumente las embestidas y los grandes gemidos de mi y Twilight sonaban por la habitación hasta que ya sentí como el interior de la unicornio se contraía hasta venirse.

— Oh Blake termina ya, no Resistiré más – menciona Twilight agotada mientras gemía.

Yo ya al borde sentí como mis alas estaban al máximo hasta que sentí que algo iba a salir.

— Twilight me vengó! – dije mientras seguía embistiendo en Twilight.

— Hazlo adentró por favor soy tuya Blake – responde Twilight mientras gemía en alto.

Sin protestar le doy un beso a Twilight y embisto por última vez y me corro dentro de la unicornio quien cierra los ojos por la sensación.

— Eso fue increíble – menciona Twilight agitada mientras yo me quitaba de encima de ella.

— Así es mi pequeña Twilight – respondí aún agitado.

— Pensé que Celestia te había prohibido – comenta Twilight acurrucándose otra vez en mi pecho

— Sabes jamás defraudaría a mi unicornio favorita – respondí bromeando

— Jejeje mejor nos bañamos o Spike nos regaña – exclama Twilight.

— Por cierto no vas a quedar embarazada verdad? – pregunte por si las moscas.

— No Blake yo no estoy en celó, ven vamos al baño – dice Twilight atrayéndome con su magia.

— Espera no hay prisa son las 11pm – mencione porque no me gusta no moverme al tener el hechizó.

Después de lo que no quería hacer al final lo hice, pero no importa, después del baño Twilight y yo nos dormimos.

 **En la mañana siguiente 8:45am.**

Me desperté temprano antes que Twilight y deje una nota puesto que debía regresar a Asterión, cosa que la carta tenía la peor caligrafía posible ya que tuve que escribirla con la boca.

 **15 minutos después.**

Twilight de despierta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sabrán del porque.

— ¿Blake donde estas? – pregunta la unicornio levantándose.

Pero la soledad se hace presente en la casa.

— ¿ Blake? – llama Twilight preocupada hasta que ve la nota

Twilight tuve que irme temprano ya que hay un problema con Asterión, lamentó irme sin despedirme besos Blake!

— Oh con que era eso! – habla la unicornio sola.

— Twilight ¿estas hablando con un papel? – pregunta Spike llegando.

— Oh Spike estabas aquí – dice Twilight.

— Bromeas verdad llegue hace 15 minutos y ni cuenta te das – menciona el dragón molesto.

— Jeje perdón Spike mejor vamos con las chicas a ver que están haciendo – aclara Twilight mientras Spike sube a su lomo.

 **Con Asterión 2 horas más tarde ( 11:00 am )**

Hace un rato llegué dónde Asterión y el dron 7 ya llego con los minerales que ya Asterión está integrando para la reparación.

— Bien ahora con eso bastará para que se repare lo externo – dije satisfecho.

— Correcto pero para el interior falta mucho más – responde Asterión.

— Si ya se sabes a está velocidad de trabajó podremos salir antes del pasado – mencioné con felicidad.

— Pero señor y la unicornio llamada Twilight la va abandonar – pregunta Asterión.

— Es cierto Asterión yo no quiero dejarla….cuánto falta para que yo llegue a Ecuestria? - pregunté con preocupación.

— Según los cálculos en un año y medio , además faltan 8 meces para que Twilight sea princesa. – explica Asterión.

— Rayos está más cerca de lo que pensé y cuanto tardarán las reparaciones? – seguí preguntando.

— A este pasó en 10 meces estaremos listos – responde Asterión.

— El protocolo oblión activado en 12 meces – aclaré un poco preocupado por el poco tiempo.

— Muy bien ya esta agendado, se desactivara todo tipo de comunicación incluyendo radares y otros instrumentos de navegación en 12 meces – explica Asterión.

De la nada una explosión sacude la nave, activando las alarmas de precaución ( Nota #4: son las amarillas las rojas son de peligro )

— Woa ¿que fue eso? – pregunte preocupado.

— Señor el núcleo se ha roto y hay una fuga de material radioactivo en la sala de energía – explica Asterión.

— ¿ cómo detengo la fuga? – pregunte sin saber cómo.

— Hay 3 botones y una palanca usted sabe cómo detenerlo. – me responde Asterión.

— Bien iré pero cuida todo los sistemas cuándo lo apague – grite mientas bajaba al ultimo piso de Asterión por el elevador.

• Advertencia este piso está inundado, desea abrir la puerta – pregunta la IU del elevador.

— Si si – respondí .

• A la orden.

Apenas la puerta se habré entra el agua bruscamente pero no es mucha cómo para ahogarse.

— UF fuck está helada – maldije ya que el agua era casi hielo.

Según los datos está a 5 grados – menciona la lU

— Gracias eso ayuda a calentarme – respondí con sarcasmo.

Mientras caminaba a lo que podía en el sector de energía de Asterión habían varias tuberías de gas rotas además de algunas de oxígeno líquido causando un descenso en la temperatura, pero me preocupó al ver muchas líneas de refrigeración dañadas ya que causa daños en la nave.

— ¿ IU dónde está la fuga de la jaula de Faraday? Pregunté sin saber.

— Según los registros está al otro lado, este presenta fugas de radiación – responde el IU del sótano.

 **( nota #5 :** _la jaula de Faraday es una jaula redonda o cuadrada que protege de descargas a los aparatos electrónicos._ )

— Espero que no dañe nada – comenté preocupado.

Seguí caminando un rato más por el agua helada que hay en el nivel inferior aunque no llega hasta las rodillas de mis patas el frío es doloroso, y por fin había visto la jaula dónde está tenía una abertura dónde salía el material radioactivo en forma de gas.

— ¿ IU cómo quieres que repare semejante hueco? – pregunte ya que el hueco era del tamaño de una refrigeradora.

No necesita repararlo, sólo conecte el Leakage protection system así podrá apagar la fuga – explica la IU.

— Bien voy a girar las llaves – dije girando las 3 llaves.

Un sonido de alerta se escuchó y las luces de emergencias se activaron.

— Ya ¿ lo hice bien? – pregunte agitado por el frío.

— Correcto ahora baje la palanca para activarlo – aclara el IU.

Hago lo que dice y bajo la palanca y ahora las luces amarillas se encienden y una voz en ingles dice lo siguientes.

 **protection system enabled leaks.**

 **warning leak in the Faraday cage closing the process.**

 **complete state of the detainee cage.**

— ¿ IU porque eso lo dijiste en ingles? – pregunte porque no entendí.

— Es el idioma predeterminado, ahora debe regresar o morirá por hipotermia – menciona el IU.

— Bien gracias, vendré después a reparar todo – mencione regresando al ascensor.

Me llevó más de lo esperado pero por fin había llegado al ascenso, cuyo a penas empezó a subir el agua salió aún así tengo un dolor en mis cascos por el frío que tenía el agua y ya había llegado al piso superior.

— ¿Asterión ya eso quedo bien? – pregunte saliendo del ascensor.

— Correcto señor, la IU del cuarto de energía aisló la jaula de Faraday para que no dañe a otros sistemas – me explica Asterión.

— Sabes algo ¿ no sabia que había otra IU? – dije con duda.

— Hay 4 IU disponibles, la de la sala de energía es la 4, la 3 es la de los motores, 2 el de la sala de almacenes y galería y el 1 es la matriz o cómo usted me llama Asterión – me explica este.

— Vaya cada día se aprenden cosas y por cierto iré a encender el otro generador – mencioné bajando por las escaleras a la sala de máquinas.

Esta sala aún seguía inundada, este tiene una división de fibra de Carbonó entre la sala de energía y sala de máquinas, sin embargó ya las bombas no drenaban el agua ya que se tapó la salida de esta misma.

— Encendiendo generador 4 – aclare presionado el botón y bajando la palanca.

Las alarmas de emergencia se activaron pero luego se apagaron al instante.

• Generador 4 operativo/ estado funcional – habla la IU.

— Bien con eso bastará – mencione saliendo del lugar.

Ya arriba no tenía mucho que hacer, con excepción de que mañana es la noche Nigmare y obviamente que quiero participar.

— ¿Asterión en las cuevas encontraron cobre? – pregunté para planear algo para mañana.

— Correcto según los datos hay 5 toneladas de cobré que fueron extraídos y abandonados – explica Asterión.

— Mmm trae un poco para derretir porqué mañana asustaremos en el bosque Everfree – mencione con una sonrisa diabólica.

 **Con las chicas en la casa de Twilight.**

Todas hasta el dragón Spike estaban hablando sobré cosas más que todo sobre mí!.

— Sabes Twilight porqué mejor no buscas a otro pony mucho más apuesto, valiente, rico qué ese pegaso Blake – habla Rarity con un poco de molestia.

— Rarity a mi me gusta Blake el tiene todo lo que una chica cómo yo quiero – responde Twilight tranquila.

— Rarity deja de criticar a alguien así tú no as conocido a Blake bien para que lo marques así – dijo una Applejack molesta.

— Yo se que no debo hablar así de un pony pero no ven que el nos a traído más problemas desde que llegó – explica Rarity.

— Rarity tiene razón desde que llegó Blake han ávido muchos problemas mira cómo ejemplo lo de Nigmare Moon hasta lo de Trixie hace 2 días – aclara Rainbow.

— Se que el tiene muchos secretos chicas pero debe tener una razón el porque debe ocultar las cosas – explica Twilight dolida de cómo hablan de mi!

— Para mi es un buen pony el me ayudo en los problemas de amor y ahora me esta enseñando a construir cosas de tecnología – comenta el dragón.

— Oh conque por eso tú ya ni me pones atención – dice Rarity molesta.

— A mi me cae bien el es súperduper divertido y simpático – habla una Pinkie saltando.

— A mi me cae bien yo no le veo ningún problema – explica Fluttershy.

— Chicas ustedes deben tolerarlo aún que a veces se pase de los cascos o si no cómo seríamos los elementos de la armonía – menciona Twilight.

— Quién está conmigo para que vallamos a esa cosa del bosque y le saquemos la información a ese pegaso – expresa Rarity

— Yo voy quiero saber más de ese Pegaso – aclara Rainbow.

— Yo sólo las acompañó – habla Fluttershy bajito

— Las acompañó sólo para ir a ver esa impresionante caja metálica – menciona Pinkie.

— Cuenten conmigo aún ni sabemos mucho de ese pony, lo ciento Twilight – expresa Applejack.

— No puedo creer lo que vamos a hacer – habla Twilight no muy segura.

Las chicas salen a prepararse para ir al bosque e investigar sobré mí y así saber más ya que toda la información que les dije fue muy restringida y resumida y aún no entiende cómo yo tengo a Asterión.

 **Con Asterión bosque Everfree.**

Yo me preparaba para salir a revisar la cueva donde se estaban extrayendo los minerales ya que además así puedo revisar el cobre si es de buena calidad.

— Señor el dron T100 está listo para partir en la plataforma del techo – explica Asterión.

— Bien cuida bien todo Asterión recuerda que la comunicación es limitada – aclare un poco nervioso de integrarme al bosque.

— Correcto señor buena suerte – menciona Asterión.

Sin ninguna otra opción entro en el dron y este cierra la escotilla y despega con dirección oeste alejándose de Poniville.

Sin embargo a lo lejos venían las mane six obviamente sin el dragón.

— Bien ahí está esa cosa – habla Rarity.

— ¿ como vamos a entrar si Asterión nos va a bloquear – explica Applejack.

— Hace días ese pegaso había dicho que el controlador de Asterión estaba en la sala de maquinas – aclara Rainbow.

— Chicas mejor no hagamos esto – responde Twilight preocupada.

— Silencio Twilight ahora llévanos adentro – aclara Rarity molesta.

Twilight sin protestar las teletransporta adentro de Asterión al sótano de la sala de maquinas ya que este no puede detectar nada por ahí.

— Ahí está, si quitamos esa tabla con la M podremos sacar información. – explica Rarity.

— Saben no creo que sea buena idea hacerle esto a nuestro amigo Blake – comenta Pinkie

— Concuerdo con Pinkie chicas – responde una Fluttershy retractada de lo que había dicho ahora.

— Rainbow quita eso – dice Rarity dando órdenes.

Rainbow sin protestar vuela a la tabla de memoria y la saca de su base.

• Advertencia todos los sistemas sean detenido, error de tarjeta madre causa desconocida/ la tarjeta SD a sido extraída misteriosamente.

Las luces se apagan haciendo encender las luces amarillas de emergencia y las chicas suben para buscar la información.

— Nos vamos a meter en problemas – menciona Twilight triste por lo que hacen.

— Shhh que puede estar aquí – dice Rarity susurrando.

4 de las 6 mane six ahora se sienten mal por hacer una traición bastante gravé las únicas que no son Rainbow y Rarity mientras llegan a la computadora nokia.

— Twilight tú sabes cómo funciona busca lo que buscamos – dijo Rarity.

( nota : busca lo que buscamos. Conocimiento es poder )

 **Computadora** :

Se necesita una contraseña : Twilight Sparkle ( correcta ✔ )

Cargando datos un momento ?

Información general – información clasificada – registro de datos

( presione la información que busqué )

Buscando información clasificada ?

Datos del propietario

Nombre : Isaac Chacón B

Nacionalidad : costarricense.

País de origen: costa rica.

Estado: desaparecido

Tiene una orden de arresto por laboratorio clandestino, robo menor, creación de armas peligrosas, tiene una orden de arresto en la D.A , posesión de materiales radioactivos.

— Esto no nos dice mucho – explica Rainbow

— Twilight dale donde dice más – menciona Rarity

 **Computadora** :

Padres: ¿?

 **Numero de hermanos 4/ todos están muertos para el año 2018**

Descripción: hace unos días mi familia fue asesinada por los soldados estadounidense que habían sobrevivido a la guerra de los mundos más específico la tierra y Ecuestria, dónde el último poblado humano sobreviviente al holocausto nuclear en la tierra fue masacrado.

 **Explicación general.**

Cabe decir que ahora oficialmente la humanidad consiguió algo que había buscado por años " la paz" pero a que costo sufrimos al llegar a tal nivel de nosotros mismos destruirnos. 758 billones de personas murieron en la guerra y ahora solo quedan 0.3 % de la población mundial total es más fácil decir que los humanos están extintos oficialmente.

— Chicas mejor dejémoslo ahí no me gusta leer esto – responde Twilight triste por otra traición.

— Twilight tiene razón no estoy cómoda haciendo esto, ni Pinkie, Fluttershy y ni yo estos cómodas – responde Applejack.

— Shhh aprovechemos a investigar más – comenta Rarity quitándole la computadora a Twilight.

 **Computadora**.

Nombré del proyecto **: Metavortice Polidimencional Transuniversal**

Estado: destruido para el año 23/5/2016

Última activación 09/11/2018

Individuos en el interior con vida: desconocidos

Descripción: este portal se iba a utilizar para el bien de la humanidad pero me equivoqué sólo causó desgracia y muerte.

— ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunte llegando

— Blake ah sólo eh – la pobre unicornio morada no podía responder.

— ¿ que están haciendo y porque Rarity está en la computadora? – pregunte con duda.

— Ella quería jugar? – responde Rainbow con duda.

— Un momento ¿Por qué no hay luces? – pregunte ya más molesto.

— Blake yo puedo explicarlo – menciona Twilight asustada y muy triste por lo que hicieron.

— Twilight esto no es contigo si no con Rarity, ¿ que hace en la computadora con Mis documentos? – pregunte haciendo énfasis en el mí.

— Espera y eso no acaba aquí ¿ que hace Rainbow con la memory bank de Asterión? O mejor dicho ¿ que hace eso aquí? – pregunte mientras me molestaba cada vez más.

— Qué hago aquí pues informándome sobré que monstruo eres tú! – responde Rarity.

— Disculpa! ENCERIO vienes aquí y te infiltras cómo una maldita ladrona y para varear entrometes a tus amigas en tus problemas – grite molesto por lo que hizo la unicornio blanca.

— Nada de esto hubiera pasado si nos dices todas las cosas! – me responde Rarity gritando.

Las demás chicas preocupadas sintiéndose culpable y más Twilight porqué ella accedió al plan.

— NO SE LOS PUEDO DECIR ES CLASIFICADO QUE NO ENTIENDES ESO! – grite bien molesto.

— Clasificado ja bien sólo porque tienes está cosa no significa que debes ocultarnos cosas – me responde Rarity indiferente.

— ESTO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA TÚ OBLIGASTE A TUS AMIGAS A ROBAR INFORMACIÓN Y ASÍ TE HACES LLAMAR ELEMENTO DE LA GENEROSIDAD – grite totalmente molesto a un nivel que no sabía que tenía.

— Disculpa no es mi problema que no nos digas nada yo sólo quería proteger a mis amigas – responde Rarity aún siendo HP.

— Proteger hay por favor más bien ellas deberían protegerse de ti tú eres una maldita diva de telenovela – mencione ya un 2% más calmado.

— Tú eres un pegaso que sólo viniste a arruinar la amistad con mis amigas, ojala tú nunca te hubieras aparecido – aclara Rarity yéndose cabreada.

Las demás chicas estaban preocupadas por la violenta escena, dónde Rarity y yo nos basureamos totalmente.

— Y ustedes 5 no puedo creer que accedieran a esto – mencione totalmente triste por la mega traición que me golpeo bastante.

— Yo no ' la interrumpí '

— Mejor váyanse ya no las quiero aquí – respondí triste con lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

— Lo sentimos compañero – se disculpa Applejack saliendo con tristeza.

— Perdón Blake te haré otra fiesta de recompensa – dice Pinkie saliendo triste.

— Perdón – habla una Fluttershy saliendo igual.

— Amigo lo siento – responde Rainbow dejando el banco de memoria.

— Blake yo cuánto lo siento – habla la unicornio morada arrepentida.

— Twilight veté no quiero verte, no te quiero más! – respondí con molestia.

— Esta bien te entiendo – dice Twilight mientras sale corriendo y llorando.

— Asterión tenía razón no puedo confiar en nadie – mencione muy triste mientras me sentaba.

Saqué del bolso 3 libros y los colocaba en triángulo dejando ver los planos de elaboración del Metavortice Polidimencional Transuniversal y escribo esto en pedazos de cada libró

 **( nota:** _escribo un poco en cada libro no todo en uno sólo_ **.** )

" toda mi vida fue una completa farsa desde crear este proyecto hasta creer en los amigos pero una cosa es cierta NO CONFIES EN NADIE"

Hay 3 libros dónde los voy a ocultar para que nadie descubra ese portal ya que causo un debilitamiento en la tela del espació y la mejor opción es ocultarlos.

El portal debía crear conocimiento pero no fue así sólo causó muerte y desgracia y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo creado, le falle a todos a mi familia a mi hermana y a mi hermanó Luis y unos de mis pocos amigos Alejandro, todos murieron por mi culpa cuanto lamentó haber creado el Metavortice polidimencinal transuniversal"

Término de escribir y guardo los libros en el bolso para ocultarlos después en algún lugar de Ecuestria.

— No confíes nunca en nadie Blake! – repetí una vez más mientras salía de la sala de control.

 **Continuará** …

Ufff bien hasta aquí este capítulo, lamentó si el final fue muy dramático pero es parte de los problemas que causa por ocultar secretos, sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les agradecería si dejan sus comentarios y apoyen la historia.

Se despide isaaccb.


	8. Edición especial cap 27-28

Hola y bienvenidos a otro hermoso capítulo de la historia muchas gracias por su apoyó que han estado brindando, sin más vamos al capítulo.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : las primeras 3000 mil palabras son para cortarse las venas con una lechuga y hasta posiblemente con una galleta soda de lo dramático de esa parte, en realidad este capítulo viene cargado con mucho drama ;)

 **EDICIÓN ESPECIAL.**

No olviden que los pensamiento están adentro de las comillas "" así que si las ven son pensamientos y no diálogo así que tengan cuidado y lamentó si algunas los olvide poner comillas.

 **Capítulo XXVll: Nuevos amigos!**

Me encontraba totalmente triste y ala vez molestó por lo que las chicas hicieron y lo que más me duele fue que Twilight también fue cómplice del robo de información liderado por Rarity.

Veía por la ventana de la sala de control que estaban fracturada la intensa lluvia que caía violentamente sobre el aceró de Asterión quién aún no lo he reparado pues estaba pensando una sola cosa:

"Arregla la maquina del tiempo y destruye los planos del Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal y acaba todo esto de una vez por todas"

Esa era una de mis opciones o la otra es regresar al pasado en la tierra y evitar que Asterión exploté, pero cuáles eran sus costos si lo hago posiblemente destruya el universo y si no seguiré con los dolores de cada traición.

Sin embargó no iba a tomar medidas desesperadas ya que yo se que Twilight no quería hacerlo pero seguramente Rarity la obligó pero ella podía tomar su propia decisión.

Totalmente inundado de lo hago o no de esos pensamientos que estaban totalmente equivocados hasta que recordé la noche con Twilight haciendo que recapacite con unas palabras que dijo mi hermanó.

" la felicidad no es la ausencia de los problemas si no la manera de salir adelante con ellos"

Pensaba y pensaba cada ventaja y desventaja con sólo dos opciones las perdonó o no las perdonó sin embargó de amigos a enemigos sólo hay un pasó, con cada pensamiento corrupto de mi mente abrumada, cegada por el odió en esos instantes hasta que recuerdo otras palabras.

" Blake tú no eres un humano más bien te veo cómo un pony normal"

Cada palabra de esa unicornio morada daba a entender que realmente me quiere :

"¿ tú no has pensado en tener portillos?"

Cada pensamiento me daba una sola razón " ella si me quiere" pero aún seguían mis pensamientos corruptos abrumados por Rarity:

" ojala tú nunca hubieras llegado"

Esas palabras me hicieron pensar " ¿que sería de Ecuestria sin mí? Bueno o malo?" nunca lo sabré la respuesta de ese pensamientos.

Acostado sobra la fría pared de metal de la ahora apagada Asterión sin ningún ruido en está, mientras yo estaba con unas botellas de licor y unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y a la par de estos estaban los 3 diarios para la construcción del Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal, pensado que hago ahora sigo engañándome más o les sigo mintiendo a cada pony que conozca, la repuesta nunca la podré saber nunca más!

Escuchaba cómo la furia de la tormenta quería entrar por Asterión pero no le di importancia seguía pensando mientras ingería esa botella con alcohol abrumando más mis pensamiento.

" eres un sucio humano"

Cada palabra era tan pesada cómo un yunque de plomo pero sin saber que hacer, totalmente sólo en la oscuridad de mi nave escuchando las gotas caer en Asterión mientras pensaba que hago con esto todo es un maldito engaño pero una vez más los recuerdos de esa unicornio morada.

" tú eres un guapo Pegaso"

Esas palabras me hacían recapacitar sobré cada momento desdé que llegué Ecuestria hasta ahora.

" en la tierra yo estaba sólo sin ninguna persona a la par mía hasta que llegue a este mundo donde conocí a Luna pero luego todo fue olvidado o no a pasado, pero una pony si me dio la razón de la duda y esa era Twilight Sparkle "

Pero cómo podía volver a confiar en ella si me a traicionado tantas veces? No lo se y nadie lo sabrá, miró el diario 2 en estas palabras

" No confíes en nadie"

Debería hacer casó o ignorarlo pero no sabía la respuesta ya que mi cerebro tiene un conflicto consigo mismo yo no se nada.

cuántas veces resbalare? O cuándo podré vivir feliz?, o cuándo podre ser alguien….."normal" cuándo! CUÁNDO! Sólo había una respuesta No lo se!

Desdé que pisé Ecuestria siempre me pasaron cosas malas todo fue empeorando con cada día que pasaba y otra vez los mismos pensamientos.

Cuantas veces resbalaré, cuando seré feliz? Cuando podre ser alguien NORMAL, cuándo? Y la misma maldita respuesta "no lo se"

Pero otro recuerdo de la unicornio morada.

" te quiero Blake"

Podrá ser este el inició de algo? Podrá ser el comienzo? Podrá ser posible? O soló es otro maldito engañó? Serán más traiciones? La misma respuesta al igual que las anteriores "no lo se"

Seguía a recostado en la pared fría dónde veía las gotas de la lluvia entrando por las rendijas del parabrisas de la nave mientras tomaba la 5° botella de licor.

Cuándo llegará mi fin? Cuando dejaré de sufrir? Cuando podré ser feliz? Cuándo….cuándo…CUÁNDO…. y la misma odiada palabra "no lo se"

Alguna vez perdonare a las chicas? Mi familia me podrá perdonar? Mis hermanos lo harán? La humanidad lo hará? …..y se repetía la misma palabra " no lo se"

Por fin me muevo de ese lugar ya que no se cuántos días han pasado 1? 2? 3? Y seguía el mismo ciclo " no lo se"

Encendí una vela y la coloqué a la par mía, viéndola cómo se consumía lentamente hasta que oí algo.

— Twilight.

No sabía si era mi mente engañándome o algún producto de mi imaginación hasta que volví a escuchar ese nombre " Twilight "

Me levante confundido mientras buscaba de dónde venía esa voz pero no encontraba nada yo estaba sólo y eso me asustaba y regreso al mismo hábito me acuesto en la pared e injiero esa botella con el agua agriada.

Hasta que vi algo extraño, más de lo normal un búho aparece de la oscuridad mientras me veía con sus grandes ojos color café y me ponía a pensar esto es real? Ese búho esta ahí? Cómo logró entrar? Y siempre llego a la misma conclusión " no lo se"

— Hola amiguito supongo que tú también me vas a traicionar – dije totalmente triste, sólo y más.

— Nunca más – responde ese búho.

Esas dos palabras me cayeron cómo agua fría, cómo esté búho habla? Sera un sueño? Es obra de Twilight? Estaré borracho? Y a misma conclusión "no lo se"

Todo se acabó ahí totalmente agotado caí dormido triste, traicionado y más.

 **Con las chicas**

Han pasado 3 días desdé que las chicas fueron echadas de Asterión por la brutal traición, donde la que más sufrió fue Twilight con estas palabras.

" veté no quiero verte nunca más!"

Las chicas veían a Twilight muy triste hasta Rarity que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y el más preocupado era el dragón ya que la unicornio morada no se a movido de si cama en 3 días, dónde Spike sólo escuchaba sollozos de la unicornio con el corazón roto.

— Chicas creó que ahora si arruinamos algo – habla Applejack.

— Bromeas por nuestra culpa la cerebrito no a salido de la casa en 3 días y ni hemos visto a Blake igual – explica Rainbow.

— Creó que no debimos haber hecho eso – menciona Fluttershy sintiéndose culpable.

— Saben la culpable fue Rarity ella no quería a Blake – aclara Pinkie.

— Oye no es mi culpa sospechar – habla Rarity ofendida.

— Y mira lo que causaste le Rompiste el corazón a Twilight y no sabemos nada de Blake – menciona Applejack.

— Yo si se como esta Blake – dice Celestia apareciéndose.

— Princesa que hace aquí? – pregunta Rarity.

— Spike me explicó lo que ustedes hicieron y le causaron a Blake y a Twilight – responde Celestia con leve molestia.

— Wow que rápido se extienden los chismes – comenta Rainbow.

— Esto es grave, en primera es porque Blake esta en un estado de depresión y otras cosas y puede cometer alguna locura – responde Celestia.

— Eso sabemos pero nadie quiere ir ahí – Responde Fluttershy señalando al bosque Everfree.

— Escojan quien va y que sea rápido – menciona Celestia entrando a la casa de Twilight.

— Spike cómo esta ella? – pregunta Celestia.

— Sigue igual, come poco, y no se a movido excepto cuándo va al baño – explica el dragón con preocupación.

— Iré hablar con ella, con permiso – menciona Celestia subiendo al segundo pisó con Twilight.

Celestia arriba sólo escucha los sollozos de la unicornio morada haciendo que ella se enternezca por que Twilight llora por un pony.

— ¿Twilight estas bien? – pregunta Celestia preocupada.

— 'sniff- sniff- el me dijo que ya -sniff no me quería – responde Twilight entre sollozos.

— Oh Twilight sabes que el estaba molesto por lo que hicieron y no debes pensar en eso mi pequeña pony – menciona Celestia abrazando a la unicornio.

— " sniff" el me dijo una vez eso – responde Twilight llorando de nuevo.

 **Con Blake.**

Hace un rato desperté y me puse a pensar Twilight me ama enserio?

" no se yo sólo ciento que eres el indicado "

Seguía pensando y pensado abre exagerado? Le rompí el corazón? Destruí sus sueños?.

Me levanto a la computadora sin expresión alguna, la enciendo, busco el vídeo y lo Abro.

 **Vídeo** :

— Twilight veté no quiero verte nunca más!

— Esta bien te entiendo " sale corriendo Mientras llora.

Al ver ese vídeo me di cuenta de algo soy un maldito exagere las cosas, destruí el corazón de la unicornio, Rarity tenía razón soy un monstruo.

— Debo arreglarlo – mencioné mientras al lado veía la botella de licor y pensaba.

Ella me va a perdonar? Todo será normal? Seguiremos siendo pareja? Y llegue a la misma conclusión "no lo se"

( _nota: cualquier parecido a gravity falls es sólo una coincidencia_ )

Veo los diarios 1,2,3 del Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal y uso la cabeza

" debo ocultar esos libros ya que si caen en cascos o manos equivocadas destruiría todo el universo " pero a quien le dejo el diario 1.

"Ella le gustan los libros pero si se pone a buscar los otros 2 debería confiar? O sigo temiendo? Y si los destruyó? Pero siempre terminaba en la misma palanca " no lo se"

— BLAKE

Oía esos gritos de afuera aunque no sabía si era mi Mente engañándome o era la realidad hasta que oí de nuevo Blake y fue ahí dónde deje de escuchar mi mente.

— Quien es? – pregunté sin abrir la puerta.

— Soy Rainbow Applejack y Fluttershy están aquí puedes abrir? – preguntan esas ponys mientras se empapaban.

— No hay nadie – grite alejándome de la puerta.

— Vamos Blake abre la puerta tengo frío – exclama Fluttershy desde afuera

Aunque no quería abrir no tenía el valor de dejarlas afuera pero porque? Lástima? O soy masoquistas? En realidad no lo se.

Las chicas entran todas mojadas y ven cómo está todo, muchas botellas de licor por ahí, 3 candelas encendidas y los 3 diarios abiertos en una misma página.

— ¿Pero que pasó? – pregunta sorprendida Applejack por el estado de todo-

Pero no le conteste sólo fui a acostarme en la misma maldita pared pensando mientras veía la vela agotarse.

— Chicas creó que tenemos un gran problema – responde Rainbow.

— Creen que sea por que vimos su información – comenta Fluttershy con preocupación.

— Miren esa cosa esta encendida – aclara Applejack acercándose a la computadora.

— Hay algo ahí miren – dice Rainbow.

Vídeo:

— Twilight vete no quiero verte nunca más!

— Esta bien lo siento mucho "se va llorando"

Las chicas abrumadas por lo que explica el vídeo Twilight y Blake pelearon? Abran terminado? Se acabó ese amor de esos 2 ponis? Adivinen la respuesta nadie lo sabe!

— Oh no chicas arruinamos el noviazgos de Twilight y Blake – menciona una Fluttershy triste.

— Jamás pensé que esto fuera a pasar por buscar información – menciona Applejack

— Oigan miren Blake no a reparado a Asterión - aclara Rainbow colocando la tabla en su lomo en el mismo lugar donde lo tiro.

Las 3 ponis se me acercan mientras yo sigo pensando y observando la vela derretirse

— Blake ¿porqué no as reparado a Asterión – pregunta Applejack.

Sin embargó yo sólo la ignoré sin moverme un solo centímetro de la pared.

— Que miedo parece en trance – responde Rainbow.

— No me gusta verlo así de triste – expresa Fluttershy dolida en su corazón.

— Y esos libros – dice Applejack acercándoseles.

Pero dónde ella intenta tomar un libro me levantó rápidamente asustando a todas.

— DEVUELVEME EL LIBRO NO TE PERTENECE – grite mientras me acerba a ella.

— Okey perdón compañero – responde Applejack arrepentida entregando el libro.

Me alejo de ella y lo coloco en los otros 3 dejando la misma página abierta y regresó a la pared.

— No entiendo parece en penitencia – explica Rainbow.

— Desde cuando Blake es así – menciona Fluttershy.

— Ya vieron esos diarios el 1 tiene escrito 'NO CONFÍES EN NADIE' – menciona Applejack.

— Creó que el no está confiando en nosotros – aclara Fluttershy.

— No es obvio lo traicionamos y luego perdió a Twilight, no lo entienden ya no tiene nada que más va a perder? – explica Rainbow entendiendo todo.

Esas palabras de Rainbow me hicieron pensar

Perdí a mi familia, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, y a mi Twilight y ahora que vas voy a perder? Se repite el ciclo "no lo se"

— Oh por Celestia no lo había pensado así – responde Applejack.

— Deberíamos llevarlo con Celestia ella sabrá que hacer – explica Fluttershy.

— Y si mejor reparamos a esa cosa? – pregunta Rainbow con la tabla.

— Mmm hazlo ve y conéctalo – responde Applejack.

— A la orden jefa – dice Rainbow saliendo al sótano.

Ahora ellas sólo deben esperar a que Rainbow reintegre a Asterión.

— Tarjeta extraíble se a detectado: descargando datos ( 10% )

— Ya Rainbow lo hizo – aclara Applejack satisfecha.

— Oye no es que cuándo eso se cargué las defensas también lo harán? Pregunta Fluttershy.

A Applejack se le baja el azúcar pues es verdad

— Chicas ya lo hice – menciona Rainbow.

— Extrayendo archivos ( completo ) procesando ?ￂﾠ

— Algo nos va a pasar – aclara Fluttershy asustada.

— Protocolo de seguridad activado, neutralizar intrusos – dice Asterión regresando después de 3 días.

Un brazo mecánico salé y apunta a las 3 chicas asustándolas.

— Identifíquense o serán exterminadas – habla Asterión

— S s soy Applejack – responde la pony con mucho miedo.

— Intrusos no detectados falsa alarma – aclara Asterión.

— Wow pensé que nos ibas a explotar – comenta Rainbow.

— Negativo, aunque debería hacerlo por lo que me hicieron – explica Asterión.

— Espera tú sabías que nosotras hicimos la intrusión? – pregunta Fluttershy más calmada.

— Correcto, además se qué destruyeron el amor que tenían Twilight y mi capitán por eso esta así – responde la IU.

— Rayos ahora todos saben eso y ¿ no tienes algún plan para ayudarlo? – pregunta Applejack.

—

— Asterión? – vuelve a llamar Applejack.

—

— Y ahora que le pasa? – pregunta Fluttershy.

— Para ayudarlo no es posible, el tiene un dilema mental y lo esta resolviendo sólo esperemos que no escoja el lado equivocado – explica Asterión.

— Saben me da lástima verlo así, miren su pelaje esta asqueroso y todas esas botellas de alcohol, no debimos hacer eso – expresa Fluttershy con tristeza.

— Mejor nos vamos o nos quedaremos aquí – menciona Applejack.

— Si, lástima que no pudimos hacer nada por el – responde Rainbow sintiéndose inútil.

Las chicas salen de la nave y regresan a Poniville, mientras yo sigo a recostado en la pared pensando.

Le doy el diario? Puedo confiar en ella? No me volverá a traicionar?

— No lo se – responde Asterión.

Ingiero más alcohol mientras recordaba otras palabras de mi hermano Luís.

"Isaac la vida es cómo un videojuego a veces ganas y otras pierdes"

Esas palabras me respondieron varias dudas sin embargó seguía sin moverme en esa pared de metal pulido, viendo las velas derretirse y con los diarios al frente.

 **Con las otras 3 y la princesa Celestia en casa de Twilight.**

— Ya estas mejor Twilight? – pregunta Celestia mal por la unicornio.

— No aún estoy triste – responde ella desganada.

— Aww Twilight no debes sentirte así el aún te quiere sólo fue la tensión del momento – explica Celestia.

— Si sabes ahora me siento mal por lo que hice, creo que yo soy el monstruo – menciona Rarity.

— Lástima que Blake no regresara a Poniville – comenta Pinkie.

Spike sólo estaba escuchando mientras reparaba la cámara y le coloca la batería dónde la luz roja se enciende.

— Princesa extraño a Blake todo por esa tonta información – y Twilight regresa otra vez a llorar.

— Esto me rompe el corazón yo destruí un amor platónico – aclara Rarity arrepentida.

— Así es y eso que sirva de lección y más para ti Rarity tú fuiste cegada por los celos – dijo un dragón con la cámara en la mano.

— Tienes razón mi Spike Sparkle estaba celosa de Twilight tuviera aún pony antes que yo – explica Rarity.

 **La puerta se habré y entras Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy con unas caras muy tristes.**

— ¿ cómo les fue con Blake? – pregunta Celestia.

— Está peor que Twilight – responde Rainbow.

— 'Sniff- sniff el esta llorando por mi? – pregunta Twilight entre sollozos.

— En realidad no, sólo sea tomado 12 botellas de alcohol y no sea movido de una pared por 3 días ni aún que llegamos nosotras – explica Applejack.

— Creen que le importe? – pregunta la unicornio calmada.

— Claro que si, tú eres muy importante para Blake – menciona Celestia

— Además Recuerda aquella noche Twilight – comenta Spike.

Twilight se colorea aun rojo intenso.

— Ustedes me espiaron? – pregunta Twilight ahora roja.

— Bueno no es algo así cómo que bruto cómo espía este cuate pero si te espiamos – responde todas hasta Celestia.

Twilight se colorea aún color rojo rubi y se tapa la cara con la sabana.

 **Con Blake.**

Aún seguía posado en la pared…

— Puta madre Muévete de esa pared mierda – me grita el director mientras me golpeaba con las escoba.

— Joder bien iré a la otra no mames wey – dije molestó mientras me pasaba de pared.

Ahora me encontraba en la otra pared hasta que oí un mensaje en la computadora y me levante para verlo.

 **Nuevo vídeo en línea.**

Presionó aceptar.

 **Vídeo** :

— Princesa extraño a Blake todo por esa tonta información.

— Me rompe el corazón al saber que rompí un amor platónico.

Mientras veía el vídeo empecé a recapacitar cosas.

Mira si te quiere ella te extraña, ve por ella no la dejes ir es tú oportunidad de ser feliz.

— Podré volver a confiar? – dije tomando el diario 1.

— Señor que va hacer? – pregunta Asterión.

— Lo que debí haber hecho hace días esconde los diarios 2-3 Asterión mañana volveré por Twilight – respondí de vuelta.

— Puta madre ya era hora cabron, mira 3000 palabras para cortarse las venas – me grita el director.

— Cállate – respondí golpeándolo en la cara.

— Ya he descubierto todo! – dije

Asterión recoge los 2 diarios e los va a enterrar o a esconder en las localizaciones que deje en los libros mientras yo conserve el 1 por ahora.

Fui a bañarme, ya que tenía 3 días así y de tanto tomar alcohol tenía un poco de parkinsón pero se pasará después y por fin en la noche pude dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Me despierto con un poco de dolor de cabeza debido al alcohol sin embargó lo ignoré fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y peinarme, salgo de ahí y tomó el audífono y el libro mientras lo escondo detrás de mi ala izquierda y salgo de Asterión.

— Buena suerte señor, además ya oculte los diarios dónde estaba sus mapas – me comenta Asterión.

— Gracias y he vuelto amigos! – respondí aún sin ninguna expresión.

 **Con las chicas:**

Twilight ya estaba mejor, ya salía de su cuarto ahora estaba sola en casa ya que las demás están ocupadas y Spike se lo llevó Celestia para que la ayudara en Canterlot.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y dónde Twilight abre está estuvo a punto de volver a llorar.

— Hola Twilight ¿cómo éstas? – pregunte sin emoción.

— Hola Blake, que haces aquí? – pregunta Twilight secamente.

— 'Suspirando' vine a disculparme por lo que dije hace 4 días en Asterión – expresé arrepentido.

— Y? Que más? – pregunta la unicornio.

— Twilight que pasa porque me hablas así? – pregunte un poco dolido.

Me pega una cachetada bien pegada en la mejilla.

— Te atreves a preguntar eso, me Rompiste el corazón con lo que dijiste – me grita Twilight mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos.

— Me lo merezco, se que una disculpa no lo arreglara Twilight Sparkle, por eso quiero que tengas esto – mencione sacando el diario número 1.

— Piensas que un simple libro arreglara todo? – me responde Twilight agresiva tomando el libro

— No pero lo vas a necesitar pronto, y lamentó lo que hice – exprese mientras me iba de la casa de Twilight.

Ella cierra la puerta y ve el libro de portada de un casco con el número 1.

— Este es la investigación de Blake – menciona Twilight revisando cada página hasta qué llega a una muy extraña con garabatos y líneas.

— Metavort? Eso que es? – dice una Twilight con duda.

Ella pasa a la penúltima hoja dónde explica con pistas cómo conseguir el diario 2.

— Porque Blake me daría esto? – pregunta Twilight con duda.

De este libro cae una nota escrita en una computadora, Twilight lo toma y lo lee.

Para Twilight de Isaac B.

Se que te preguntarás del porqué te entregue ese libro o más bien diario, bueno la razón fue que en una de estas páginas se encuentra los planos de un arma de destrucción total que había traído a Ecuestria por error, sin embargó no puedo decirte que tipo de arma ya que eso sería peligroso pero aún no conteste tú duda porque entregue ese diario.

La razón es porqué confió en ti Twilight Sparkle y lamentó haberte dicho esas cosas en Asterión ya que estaba molesto, traicionado y dolido del cómo ustedes no confían pero no importa ahora tú tienes que proteger ese libro porque alguien más lo está buscando y pronto me buscará a mi que soy el autor, en el diario 1 tiene información detallada de ciertas criaturas del bosque Everfree desdé lobos de madera hasta el cambiante, ahora si este es del porqué están buscando los libros, revisa la página 55 y usa luz oscura y sabrás de que hablo.

' Twilight hace el hechizo y busca la página y lee lo que dice'

"Me equivoqué la maquina debía crear conocimiento pero no fue así fui utilizado y sólo un ser planeo todo esto para que yo llegara a este mundo y ahora la tela de nuestros dos mundos esta débil fui engañado por discord el dios del caos"

Oh no Blake! – habla una Twilight preocupada y sigue leyendo la carta.

Totalmente engañado cómo no me di cuenta! Un humano de 18 años jamás pensó que fuera utilizado por un ser de otro mundo ja patrañas y posiblemente ahora me destruya o no dios quiera que no, pero que puedo hacer yo y llegue a una conclusión 'nada' esperar a que algo pasé, Asterión también era parte de su plan y cómo me di cuenta de toda esto? Fácil que posibilidad hay de encontrar a la primera un universo idéntico al de los humanos 1 en 100 billones será suerte o destinó y volví a la misma respuesta no lo se, por eso tú Twilight te di ese diario porqué te estimó mucho más de lo que pensarías, aún que mi corazón sea un humano tú LLENASTE algo que NADIE había hecho nunca y eso fue el amor que me diste, pero ahora sólo tengo un objetivó debo huir de aquí y evitar que discord me encuentre ya que si lo hace pondré en peligro todos los universos sólo tres palabras Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal esas 3 malditas palabras llegaron hace 5 años a mi mente coincidencia o destinó? Y ya debes saber la respuesta no lo se, discord saldrá de su prisión en unos días pero no se cuándo cuida ese libro mi pequeña pony y evita que caiga en cascos equivocados y si quieres puedes buscar los otros 2 pero ten cuidado la codiciada de sabiduría es peligrosa pero porque? Un ejemplo soy yo mira hasta donde llegué! Viaje por un mundo extraño por varios meces que posibilidad hay, ninguna soy el último humano pero no se quién soy en realidad un humano en cuerpo de pony o un pony dentro de un humano y repito el ciclo no lo se, lo siento mucho Twilight Sparkle y estas son mis últimas palabras Te amo.

Firma Isaac B

Twilight deja caer la nota con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Spike ven rápido – llama Twilight al dragón.

— ¿Qué pasó Twilight? – pregunta el escamado.

— Envía una carta a la princesa y rápido! – responde Twilight sería.

 **Con Blake**.

— Asterión debemos escondernos antes de que discord nos encuentre – mencione llegando a la sala de control.

— Señor no podemos, ningún motor esta listo o alguna otra parte de la nave – responde Asterión.

— Debemos ir nos ya antes de

— Oh Isaac ya te vas tan pronto? Y sin despedirse? Donde fue que te educaron? – pregunta el Draconequus

— Que haces aquí Discord? -Pregunte molesto.

— Oh pero mírate eres ahora un tierno pony jajaja, tú sabes a lo que vine estas tres letras nótelo recuerdan MPT? – pregunta Discord.

— Nunca obtendrás eso Discord me desasí de todo de ese proyecto – mencione totalmente molesto.

— Jajaja puras patrañas yo se que lo ocultaste y hay una forma de hacer que salga a la luz – me responde Discord lentamente.

— Eres un maldito me engañaste todo este tiempo – exclamé molesto.

— Así es, estoy harto de esas ponys y decidí dejar un mensaje a otro lugar y mira a quien traje – responde Discord.

— Espero que te atrapen – mencione sentándome.

— Jajajaja eso lo veremos ahora te enviaré dónde lleva el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal jajajaja así los elementos deberán buscarlos libros – Explica Discord mientras soy atrapado por un vórtice.

— Nooooooooooo Twilight : y esas fueron mis últimas palabras al caer al vacío

— Ecuestria será mía jajajaja – dice Discord riéndose diabólicamente.

— Alerta de agresión protocolo activado – menciona Asterión mientras apuntaba a Discord.

— Lo siento hoy no jugaré y Ahora debo volver a dominar a Ecuestria – menciona Discord.

— Negativo, devuelve a mi capitán o serás exterminado – explica Asterión.

— No mejor yo te exterminó IU – dice Discord desapareciendo.

• _Advertencia fuga crítica en jaula de Faraday._

— He fallado mi señor! – expresa Asterión en sus últimas palabras.

Una explosión atómica de 2 megatones hace explotar totalmente a Asterión, dónde una honda expansiva arremete contra Poniville y cercanías a Canterlot, asustando a muchos ponys sólo de Poniville.

 **Con las chicas Poniville:**

— Twilight! Twilight viste esa explosión? – pregunta Fluttershy asustada.

— Ya se qué es, avísale a las chicas iremos al bosque Everfree! – menciona Twilight pero llega Spike.

— Twilight una carta urgente de la princesa Celestia – grita Spike ya llegando.

— Oh bien cambió de planes iremos a Canterlot, avísale Spike a las demás que nos veremos ahora en la estación de tren – explica Twilight corriendo a su casa.

( _vean el episodio regresó de la armonía 1-2 esa es la trama_ )

 **5 días después de la desaparición de Blake y Asterión**.

Twilight después de no volver a ver a Blake investigó en el diario 1, pero su investigación no rindió frutos, los días seguían pasando y Twilight perdía esperanza al igual que sus amigas hasta que en un golpe de suerte localizaron el diario 2 en el centro del bosque Everfree, este diario explicaba sobré las debilidades de cada tipo de pony, un poco sobré dragones, manticora, rocadrilos, y más.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la segunda parte del portal que ellas no lo saben y ahora tiene esto: Metavórtice Polidimencional, pero le falta la última parte el libro 3 pero su ubicación es mucho más complicada que el del 2 y por falta de tiempo ellas dejaron de buscar.

 **4 meces** :

Varios meces después Spike encontró de nuevo los diarios que Twilight había dejado debajo de su cama y los colocó en la biblioteca pero no le dijo nada a Twilight.

 **Un año después!**

La hora de la verdad había llegado, Discord fue reformado hace varios meces, pero no dijo nada de mi desaparición ya que las chicas me habían olvidado, los dos diarios seguían en la biblioteca pero no volvieron a ser leídos.

 **1 año y medio después** :

Twilight ahora es la princesa de la amistad con su castillo que le dio el cofre, Discord aprendió muchas cosas además aquí se da la llegada de Isaac el humano dónde pasa todo lo de la primera temporada, pero Twilight no a recordado nada sobre Blake.

 **Dos años y 3 meces después: palabras de Twilight.**

Hace más de dos años había conocido aún Pegaso verde limón y resultó ser Isaac! El humano que llegó y se perdió hace 3 meces gracias aún vídeo que Spike le llegó a esa cosa plana, no puedo creerlo fui tan estúpida y no me di cuánta cuándo el estuvo aquí pero mi pregunta es¿ el debe de estar en el pasado pero porque no a regresado?, Te extraño Blake!.

 **1 día después** : ( _estamos ahora en el futuro Twilight es princesa, y tiene el castillo_ )

— ¿Twilight que son estos libros? – pregunta Spike con dos libros color vino y en su portada la posada en dorado de un casco con un 1 y 2.

— Déjame verlos – responde Twilight tomando los libros.

Cuándo habré el primer diario encuentra la nota que había escrito hace 2 años, pero cuándo habré el segundó cae una nota que ella no recordaba.

" si lees esto ahora debes de estar buscando el tercer libro pero ten cuidado ya que un gran secreto se oculta al encontrar los planos de esa arma y Twilight si desaparezco debo de estar perdido en algún otro universo y la única forma de rescatarme son con el portal, pero no te arriesgues mi pequeña Alicornio!

Firma isaaccb.

— ¿Twilight estás llorando? – pregunta Spike preocupado

— Spike es Blake o Isaac es lo mismo, el sabía desde el pasado que yo no sería una unicornio por eso nos ocultó esa información – responde Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Pero donde está el? – pregunta Spike.

— No se pero Discord debe saber donde se encuentra Mi novio – explica la Alicornio morada.

— Lo llamaré debe estar con Fluttershy – explica Spike saliendo corriendo.

 **15 minutos después.**

— Hola Discord qué bueno que viniste – menciona Twilight sin expresión alguna.

— Oh Twilight por mi es un gustó y bien ¿Para quién me llamaste? – pregunta Discord.

— ¿Recuerdas el nombre Blake? – pregunta Twilight.

— Mmm Blake oh si creó que era un Pegaso verde limón – responde Discord.

— ¿Sabes dónde ésta? – pregunta Twilight con leve molestia.

— Yo emmm no lo se? – responde Discord nervioso.

— ¿ me éstas mintiendo verdad? – dice Twilight con duda.

— Oh por favor Twilight pasó hace años creó que lo había enviado al otro lugar pero no recuerdo – explica Discord.

— ¿ no puedes traerlo devuelta? – pregunta Twilight feliz.

— No, no están fácil pero tú tienes la repuesta – dice Discord señalando los diarios.

— Pero me falta el diario 3 – responde Twilight triste.

— Oh Twilight tú no entiendes el método de ese poni, primero donde estaba el dos? – pregunta Discord.

— En el centro del bosque Everfree – menciona Twilight.

— Y desdé ahí cuál es otro lugar dónde nadie o ningún otro pony iría – explica Discord.

— Mmm a la montaña del bosque – responde Twilight comprendiendo.

— Excelente vez Ahora ya puedes ir con tus amigas en un viaje – aclara Discord viendo el mapa.

La cuties mark de todas las chicas dando a conocer que el mapa tiene una misión.

— Twilight vine los más rápido que pude – explica Applejack y Rainbow llegando y detrás las demás.

— Wow todas fueron llamadas? – pregunta Twilight incrédula.

Una copia de las cutie marks de las chicas sobre vuelan la montaña del dragón.

— Porque nos enviará ahí? – pregunta Pinkie sin entender.

— Por algo importante, vámonos – dice Twilight saliendo con las demás.

 **Con Blake.**

Hace unos minutos fui enviado a este lugar la nada!, no se que hora es? Ni el día nada no tengo algo que me diga.

Ahora Twilight si quiere rescatarme deberá construir el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal ya que Discord me envió a una fractura de la tela del universo, lo más extraño es que llegué aun planeta enano.

( _nota: cómo el de kayosama de goku _ )

Y lo que encontré hizo estallar mi Menté, corazón y todo pero porqué?

Estaban Luís, y mis amigos y hasta mi hermana mariana en ese planeta pequeño, lo había logrado los encontré pero son…ponis:

 **Luís: Poni terrestre color café y ojos color igual, melena café más oscuro, con cutie mark de una tarjeta de datos ( las verdes ), su personalidad es sociable, le gusta ayudar y cocinar, su habilidad son los códigos y otras cosas!**

 **Mariana: una unicornio rosa pálido con melena rosa fuerte sin cutie mark. Es una Potrilla!**

 **Alejandro: un Pegaso color rojo con melena azul y cutie mark de 3 rayos ( ) amarillos, su personalidad le gusta bromear Pero es un vago de mierda, su habilidad es correr a velocidad ( puta y es verdad! )**

 **Heyner: es un unicornio azulado ( casi como Trixie ) con melena amarilla, su cutie mark es una llave inglesa, su personalidad es que le gusta bromear, es sociables, juega mucho y no toma cosas muy enserio y siempre lleva una gorra en su cabeza aún si es pony!.**

— No puede ser! Puta me morí ya – exprese incrédulo llegando al planetita.

— Mierda Isaac que hace aquí? – pregunta Luís mientras me recibe con gran golpe en la cara.

— Arrr y eso porque? – dije con dolor.

— No lo entiendes aún, nos engañaron y todo por nosotros y el golpe fue por dejarme morir cómo humano!.

— Isaac! – grita mariana ahora cómo Potrilla de 14 años XD.

— Jajá miren a quien tenemos aquí – mencione mientras la abrazaba.

— Si si ya pinche wey fue bonito el reencuentro pero no entiendo nada – habla Alejandro.

— Si tú no entiendes menos yo – comenta Heyner.

— Oh ¿ porque son ponys? – pregunte mientras subía a mariana en mi lomo XD.

— Yo puedo responder esa pregunta! – dice un Alicornio negro mientras llegaba con nosotros.

— Bien ¿ quien eres? – pregunte.

— Soy Shadow Blake! – responde el Alicornio.

( nota: jajajaja aquí _introduje_ a Shadow ya que casi nos demanda por no usarlo )

 **Shadow: Alicornio macho con pelaje negro y melena gris, cutie mark del símbolo infinito, el es el protector de los elementos y es inmortal con excepción si el árbol de la armonía es destruido.**

— Y sobré tú pregunta ustedes fueron elegidos cómo un nuevo elemento del árbol de la armonía – menciona el negrito XD.

— Todos nosotros un solo elemento – pregunte confundido.

— Así es, Luís en su corazón demostró que ama a la elemento de la risa, y tú demostraste amar a la elemento de la magia, y esos dos sólo tiene suerte – explica Shadow.

— ¿Cuándo nos regresas a Ecuestria? – pregunte ansioso.

— Oh amigo cuánto lo siento pero no hay fecha de salida, las portadoras deben crear el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal para llegar aquí – explica el Alicornio.

— Oh y yo oculte los diarios – exclame triste.

— No te preocupes, Isaac deberías estar feliz, éstas vivo, tienes una futura familia sólo debe esperar – menciona Heyner.

— Cuánto tiempo a pasado en Ecuestria? – pregunte con duda.

— 2 años y 3 meces – responde Shadow

— Santa madre de Teresa de Calcuta – dije totalmente sorprendido, asustado y demás.

— Isaac tranquilo tú novia vendrá – menciona mariana en mi lomo.

— Vez hasta mariana sabe que ellas vendrán ahora sólo relájate.

— Una duda ¿ quien los hizo ponys? – volví a repetir

— Oh ese fui yo…..de nada – responde Shadow.

 **Volvamos con las chicas al mundo de Ecuestria**.

Ellas ya estaban en la montaña y sólo debían revisar el lugar.

— Si fueras Blake ¿dónde ocultarlas el libro? – pregunta Twilight.

— No se quien es Blake pero debe de estar en algún lugar – responde Applejack.

— Qué tipo de libro Twilight? – pregunta Pinkie saltando.

— Debe de ser un libro color vino con un casco dorado en el centro con un 3 – explica Twilight.

— Oh Hablas de este – menciona Pinkie dándoselo a Twilight.

— Ese mismo ¿ pero donde estaba? – pregunta Twilight.

— Lo encontré detrás de una pared, en un cofre y con esta carta – explica Pinkie mientras Twilight tomaba la carta.

— Wow eso fue rápido bien ahora Regresemos – comenta Rainbow y Rarity.

— Volvamos al castillo y les leo la nota – dice Twilight haciendo un hechizó y aparecen en el castillo.

— Por Celestia avisa cuándo – mencionan todas excepto Rarity, verdes de las nauseas.

— Lo siento estoy emocionada – responde Twilight abriendo el libro y colocándolos otros en triángulo

— ¿Qué dice terrón de azúcar? – pregunta Applejack mejor.

— Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal – responde Twilight excitada del titulo del proyecto.

— Bien primero cálmate se que debe ser emocionante Twilight – expresa Rarity.

— ¿Pero que significa meta vortice polaca metal trasaversal? – pregunta Rainbow toda mal.

— Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal Rainbow, significa que mi novio esta en el otro lado – explica Twilight.

Todas miran raro a Twilight.

— Desde cuándo la cerebrito tiene novio? – pregunta Rainbow.

— Twilight de que estás hablando? – pregunta Applejack y Rarity.

— Novio? – dice Fluttershy.

— Wow Twilight y porque no nos dijiste – menciona Pinkie.

— No les suena familiar el nombre de Blake – expresa Twilight triste.

— Oh yo si, hace varios años le había hecho una fiesta pero Rainbow la arruino ya que el era alérgico al chile – explica Pinkie en 3 segundos.

— Si ese pony era Isaac – grita Spike con la Tablet PC.

Rarity se desmaya al igual que Fluttershy, Pinkie sólo salta, Rainbow y Applejack no comprenden nada!

— Entonces tú eres novio de Isaac o Blake que estaba en el pasado con nosotras ya que Asterión no se destruyo solo viajó hacia atrás – aclara Applejack asimilando todo.

— Correcto y Discord lo envió a un lugar y está atrapado – menciona Twilight.

— QUE DISCORD HIZO QUÉ? – se despierta una Fluttershy furiosa.

— Que envió a Blake a un lugar que nadie sabe – explica Rainbow con miedo al ver los ojos de Fluttershy y su nivel de furia.

— Ahora si que se la busco me va a conocer! – sale una Fluttershy con un portazo.

— Oigan me avisan cuándo Fluttershy deje de perseguirme – menciona Discord debajo de la mesa oculto en una caja.

— Hagamos un trato, tú haz la máquina y yo calmó a Fluttershy – explica Twilight levantando el casco en forma de trato.

— Hecho – dice Discord haciendo aparecer el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal en la sala.

— DISCORD – entra Fluttershy enojada.

— Fluttershy cálmate mira ya podremos traerlo de vuelta – menciona Twilight tomando a Fluttershy con su magia.

— Oh eso es bueno, pero tú y yo Discord hablaremos seriamente en la noche – explica Fluttershy mientras Discord traga saliva.

— Noooo mi melena se me a mojado con esta cosa negra – grita Rarity con la melena cubierta de diésel.

— Uff eso no se quita ni con magia – comenta Rainbow.

— Que nadie me vea, iré a mi casa a limpiarme – menciona Rarity saliendo corriendo.

— Twilight vamos actívala – dice Applejack.

 **IMAGEN DE LA MÁQUINA: es un triángulo invertido con 16 símbolos, 4 plataformas en las esquinas 2 arriba y dos abajo que asegura ser unas bases que iluminaban el ambientes en azul débil.**

Twilight con el libro configura la máquina y la activa, dónde 3 símbolos empiezan a girar a velocidades incalculables y un contador marca 23h 59m

— En un día sabremos sobre Blake – comenta Twilight.

— Twilight vendremos mañana para darle la bienvenida – explican todas yéndose.

— Spike por fin podre ver a mi Blake – expresa Twilight con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Así es Twilight – responde Spike viendo la máquina funcionado.

 **Mini planeta Shadow.**

— E macarene follo – dice Alejandro bailando mientras nosotros nos burlábamos.

— Jajajaja ya párale Alejandro – dice Luís apunto del infarto de la risa.

— Muy bien vamos a calmarnos – mencione con mariana dormida en mi lomo.

— Chicos les tengo buenas nuevas – grita Shadow llegando con unas maletas.

— Y que tan buenas son?– pregunta Heyner

— Ya nos vamos a Ecuestria y por cierto Blake excelente lo del portal ahora podré regresar a Ecuestria – menciona Shadow.

— EH? De nada? – dije agradecido creó?

— Y cuándo nos vamos es que ya quiero mandarme unas cuantas ponys – menciona Alejandro en modo pornográfico.

— Si violas a una pony te recalibró de un golpe y luego de majo los testículos con un yunque de plomo – explique bien explicado :v

— Ufff chuta! Mejor cástralo ya – menciona todos los demás con dolor en esa parte!.

— Y Shadow porque estas aquí? – pregunte con duda.

— Mmm Discord me engañó y quede atrapado pero igual podía controlar los elementos y no hubo problemas – menciona Shadow sentándose.

— ¿Alguien a pensado cómo será ahora nuestro futuro? – pregunta Heyner.

— Yo espero ser feliz con mi Twilight – mencione bajando a mi hermana de mi lomo sin despertarla.

— Yo quiero formar a un nuevo guardián y pensionarme o mentira ya lo tengo – explica Shadow

— Soy yo verdad que hermoso es que piensen en mi – expresa Alejandro.

— Si tú fueras el guardián el planeta ya no existiría -

— Aaa correcto – responde Shadow.

Y esta gente estuvieron hablando de todo tipos de cosas, hasta del porno tipo pony que introdujo Alejandro, sin más avancemos a 15 minutos antes de que regresen.

 **Al día siguiente 15 minutos faltantes**

— Twilight cálmate o Blake se va asustar – Comenta Applejack.

— Perdón estoy muy feliz de tener a mi Pegaso en mis cascos – explica Twilight cómo si yo fuera un Potrillo.

Discord estaban atrás con un corrector ortopédico en su cuello.

— No exageres Discord sólo te regañe no te golpee – habla Fluttershy.

• Advertencia anomalía en progreso – indica la computadora.

Las chicas empiezan a volar sobrenaturalmente por 5 segundos y luego caen al suelo excepto Rainbow, Twilight y Fluttershy.

— Arrr que henos fue eso? – pregunta Applejack molesta.

— Es el portal eso significa que ya esta listo para abrirse – grita Discord desde el fondo.

Llegan luna y Celestia

— Hola chicas Spike me explicó sobre lo de Isaac y su viaje en el pasado y vine a verlo! – menciona Celestia sentándose a la par de Discord ?

Mientas que Luna bastante incómoda ya que bueno me mando a la mierda al pasado y etc. Ella se sienta a la par de su hermana.

• _10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – 1 – 1 – 2 – 3_

— DISCORD DEJA EL RELOJ – grita Twilight casi pegándole.

— Jajajaja perdón no pude resistirme ? – responde Discord.

• _2 – 1 – 0 ADVERTENCIA anomalía en progreso!_

Los símbolos empiezan a detenerse mientas parpadean en un color rojo Ruby y de pronto todas las cosas del cuarto empiezan a flotar incluyendo el portal y las princesas y Rarity no podían hacer magia ya que el portal la contrarrestaba y una luz azul ilumina toda la sala obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos.

• _Cerrando proceso 1 – informa la máquina._

Y de pronto las cosas caen violentamente al suelo incluso las princesa y las chicas mientras el portal cae y se rompe pero no se destruye dejando sólo el marcó del circulo central intacto iluminado cómo un espejo pero azul marino.

Las chicas lo ven y a Twilight le recuerda el del imperio de cristal y por fin pasó de ese portal salé Blake pero con una Potrilla en su lomo, luego una unicornio azul con pelaje amarillo y cutie mark de llave inglesa ( Heyner ya les explicó ) un Pegaso rojo con melena amarillo y cutie mark de 3 rayos, después un pony terrestre color café y melena café oscuro y cutie mark de una tarjeta verde y lo que sorprendió a las princesas y a las chicas un Alicornio negro con melena gris y cutie mark de infinito.

— Ufff chuta que desorden! – habla Shadow.

— ENSERIO te importa el desorden en estos momentos así – exclame molesto mientras bajaba a mariana.

— Quienes son ustedes – pregunta Twilight todos menos a mi!

— Soy Luís – dice el terrestre café.

— Soy Heyner – responde el unicornio azulado.

— Soy Alejandro – menciona el Pegaso rojo siguiendo la trama.

— Y juntos somos….

— Un montón de adolescente inmaduros de mierda! – comente avergonzado ya que están todas aquí.

— Oye Luís excelente sobre quienes son – menciona Shadow.

Las chicas y las princesas no entendían nada, sólo tenían cara de WTF?

— Twilight que bueno que me rescataste – dije mientras me le acercaba y le daba un abrazo mientras me salían lágrimas de los ojos .

— A mi también Blake! – responde Twilight feliz!

— Oh mira los diarios – comenta Shadow yendo a recogerlos pero uno lo tenia Luna.

— Hola? – sólo es lo qué dice Luna sorprendida.

— Disculpa me puedes dar el libro? – pregunta Shadow con amabilidad

— Oh c claro toma – responde Luna con un sonrojo mientras lo entregaba.

— Gracias, Blake ya tengo los diarios ya me pensionó – dice el pendejo nigga mientras me lanza un hechizo.

— Que espera que haces? – dije asustado ya que empecé a flotar

Otra luz impositiva la visión hasta que Shadow deja de hacer el hechizo y yo dejo de flotar!

— Cool – menciona Rainbow.

— Isaac tienes una estaca en la cabeza…..igual yo! – grita Heyner.

— Que? ' mientras tocaba mi cabeza y sentía el cuerno! Pinché Shadow que hiciste! – dije molesto.

— Primero limpie el lugar ' todos ven que es verdad' segundo tú serás mi remplazo, Que piensas que pasar 3500 años en el exilio sólo es fácil ni mierda tú ya puedes con eso – explica Shadow mientras desaparece.

El nuevo Isaac: gracias al vago del chorizo Shadow ( no debí contratarlo ) soy un Alicornio, crecí 4.5 centímetros o mejor dicho la misma estatura de Twilight y ya puedo volar!

— Saben que me va a dar un colapso de tanto que procesar – menciona Applejack.

— Ug y que no conoces a Isaac – le dice Heyner al oído a Applejack.

— ' un poco sonrojada' jeje y tú quien eres? – pregunta Applejack.

— Momento eso yo lo digo pero en un almuerzo tengo hambre – mencione avergonzado.

— Oh le diré al cocinero que prepare la cena! – responde Twilight saliendo.

— Quien dijo cena! – comenta Shadow detrás de Luna.

— Aaaa – grita Luna mientras salta en el lomo de Shadow, haciendo que Celestia se avergüence.

— Lo siento yo me me

— Tranquila Luna – responde Shadow.

— Oigan dice Twilight que pasen al comedor -

Un rato más tarde ya todos en el comedor excepto Celestia que se fue pero Luna no ya que le atrae Shadow ?

— Bien ahora Blake explicamos quienes son ellos? – pregunta Twilight.

— Mmm yo no puedo Twilight pero el si – respondí señalando a Shadow.

— Bien el pony terrestre y la Potrilla son hermanos de Isaac y los otros dos son los amigos creó? – responde Shadow mientras ingería comida cómo si fuera agua.

— Así es yo ayude a Isaac a construir a Asterión que por cierto dónde está? – pregunta Luís.

Discord se encoge haciendo que Fluttershy se moleste.

— Auch Fluttershy ug bien yo la exploté! – responde Discord.

A Luís y a mi nos da un TIC en el ojo derecho.

— Mejor Twilight cambien de tema – aclara Rarity.

— Porque no te presentas Alejandro? – pregunta Twilight.

— Bueno yo soy Alejandro corredor estrella y ganador de 25 trofeos Michelin – responde el Pegaso rojo inflando su pecho.

— Ja ja ja yo me llamo Rudy y soy rudo, sólo es un poco presumido - expliqué con sarcasmo.

— Oye era mi presentación vocero de mierda! – comenta Alejandro molesto.

— Sabes que Alejandro tú y yo nos llevaremos bien – responde Rainbow dándole un saludo de cascó.

— Oh no tenemos otra Rainbow Dash – comenta Rarity.

— Chicas debo irme ya a hablar con Discord adiós – expresa Fluttershy saliendo con Discord.

— Y Shadow dinos porque eres un Alicornio – pregunta Luna..

— Mm porque así nací? – responde estúpidamente Shadow.

— Has tenido novia? – pregunta Luna

— Mmm no, estuve exiliado 3500 años y tengo 3519 – responde Shadow.

— Ven mí hermana y yo te daremos hospedaje – dice luna mientras Shadow toma su pesuña y desaparecen.

— Bien yo me presento soy Heyner y me gusta trabajar mucho y más reparando cosas ya sea difícil o fácil – responde el unicornio azulado.

— Mi turno yo soy ..

— Eres hermano de Blake y te gusta trabajar con cosas de datos y cocinar y otras cosas y estas enamorado de mi – responde Pinkie en 3 segundos.

— Blake ven un momento – me llama Luís.

— Que pasó – dije acercándome.

— No editaste aquel vídeo verdad – me habla con leve odió.

— Eeeee pss obvio que si pero no es que bruto que edición tan buena pero si – respondí nervioso.

— ' lo dice en mi oreja susurrando' te odio en estos instantes! –

— Bien ahora necesito que ustedes chicas escojan a quién le darán posada ya que en el castillo no hay espacio – menciona Twilight.

— Yo me quedó con el rojo – responde Rainbow mientras Alejandro medió se sonroja.

— Yo yo yo me llevo el café – responde Pinkie atando una cuerda a Luís y este se confunde

— Me llevo al unicornio azulado ya que podre darle trabajo reparando cosas en el granero – responde Applejack.

— Bien decidido – cierra ya Twilight.

 **Todas las demás se van al igual que mis amigos y Luís.**

— Isaac y yo? – pregunta triste la Potrilla rosada.

— Tú te quedas con migo y Twilight – dije subiéndola a mi lomo.

— Spike tú podrías dormir con ella – pregunta Twilight al dragón que jugaba clash of clans en la Tablet…

— Porque no? – accede el dragón mientras mariana bajaba de mi lomo.

— Wow un dragón bebé increíble – comenta mariana haciendo que Spike se sonroje un poco.

— Bien nosotros dos iremos a ponernos al día – mencione yendo al cuarto.

 **5 minutos más tarde**.

Llegue al cuarto y me acosté en la cama ya que me dolían los cascos.

— Sabes Twilight hace 5 minutos estaba en el pasado y mira ahora soy un Alicornio y tú igual – mencione mientras veía el techo de espalda.

— Blake pasaron 2 años y 3 meces y yo y yo te olvide – responde Twilight llorando.

— Yo Twilight lo siento mucho – exprese mientras me levantaba a abrazarla.

— Lamentó hasta ahora traerte de nuevo – menciona Twilight entre sollozos.

— No te disculpes Twilight yo soy el que debo hacerlo por lo que dice en Asterión -respondí mientras nos dejábamos de abrazar.

— Deja de tocarte así el cuerno o te lo vas a romper – menciona Twilight un poco molesta.

— Perdón pero intentó usarlo pero no puedo! – respondí molestó.

— Así no se usa, debes pensar en lo que quieres hacer en tú Menté – explica Twilight.

Haciendo caso a Twilight imaginó los 3 diarios que Shadow se robo y pienso que los tengo aquí y mi cuerno se ilumina de verde y aparecen los libros dejando a Twilight boquiabierta.

— ¿Cómo lograste ese hechizó es demasiado poderoso y yo apenas me lo sé? – pregunta Twilight sorprendida.

— Si tú no sabes menos yo, pero lo bueno es que ahora tú Twilight me vas a enseñar todo! – explique feliz.

— Supongo que sí, ven vamos a dormir – menciona Twilight.

— Twilight yo no creo que deba dormir aquí? – pregunte inseguro.

— ¿Blake y porque dices eso? – pregunta Twilight.

— Twilight tú sufriste 2 años y 3 meces pero para mi fueron 5 minutos – explique sintiéndome culpable.

— Blake tranquilo no me molesta aún que hace 1 hora eras un Pegaso sólo duerme – menciona Twilight tranquilamente.

— Duerme tú aquí Twilight yo te daré tiempo de pensar las cosas –

Respondí saliendo dejando a Twilight confundida y demás.

— Blake! – dice Twilight sin que nadie la oiga.

— Sabes sale tiempo y se recuperará – explica Shadow en la cama.

— Aaaaa ¿Shadow que haces en mí cama y mi cuarto? – pregunta Twilight agitada del susto.

— Tranquila primero que nada debes saber un secreto, yo soy el guardián de los elementos – explica Shadow viendo el techó.

— Eres un guardián! – dice Twilight sorprendida.

— Bueno ex guardián, ahora yo debo entrenar a Isaac porque un gran mal se acerca y sólo el podrá ganar – explica Shadow.

— Un gran mal! ¿Cuándo vendrá? – pregunta Twilight preocupada.

— Es Tirek pero no cualquier Tirek, el es el supremo líder de su dimensión pero cómo el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal causó daños en la tela, Tirek vendrá inminentemente – explica Shadow.

— ¿Qué? Debemos prepararnos – menciona Twilight apunto de salir

— Espera Twilight ninguna de las princesas podrá con Tirek supremo, sólo un guardián Alicorn tiene ese poder, por eso yo le enseñare a Blake y tú también – explica Shadow.

— ¿Cuándo llegara? – pregunta Twilight preocupada.

— Depende de cuánto mi padre lo detenga, posiblemente dentro de 5 meces o menos o al revés – menciona Shadow.

— Bien mañana empezaremos a practicar – aclara Twilight.

— Bien ahora buenas noches – responde Shadow desapareciendo cómo fantasma.

— Ug que miedo con ese pony – comenta Twilight acostándose a dormir.

Y así las chicas y mis amigos y hermanos y hermana se durmieron mientras yo sólo me acostaba en el sillón de la sala ya que quería que Twilight pensará mejor que quería en su vida hasta que mis ojos me vencieron y caí agotado.

 **Continuará…..**

 **Ahora!**

 **Capítulo XXVlll : los hijos (as) de Chysalis**.

Ya despertándome ya que me costó dormirme porqué no podía acomodarme bien por mi cuerno! y me levante un poco más molesto de lo normal .

— Buenos días Blake – habla Spike preparando el desayuno de el.

— Que tienen de buenos – respondí molesto por no poder dormir bien.

— Ug que carácter tranquilo – dice Spike haciéndose un cereal de gemas (carajo deben tener bastante money )

— Hola Blake porque esa cara? – pregunta la Alicornio morada.

— No pude dormir bien ese cuerno me estorbo toda la noche! – respondí molestó.

— Sabes Twilight eso me recuerda tú pero con tus alas – menciona Spike.

— Es verdad, tranquilo Blake pronto de acostumbraras además hoy te voy a enseñar a usar la magia – responde Twilight tomando varios libros y unas cosas con su magia.

— Bien afuera o adentro donde lo quieres – mencione cansado.

 **Entra Heyner y Luís.**

— Esperó que no estén haciendo nada y sobre eso es mejor afuera porque adentro puedes cagarla – responde Luís.

— Oh eso me sirve a mi también porqué soy un unicornio – menciona Heyner.

— ¿Tú el Azulado eres hembra o macho? – pregunta Spike con duda.

— Jajajaja al suave gay – dice Luís burlándose.

— Spike no ves que es chica – responde Twilight pensando que era correcto

— Jajajaja – explota Luís de la risa mientras caía de espalda.

— Que humillación! – sólo eso dice el pobre de Heyner.

— Twilight el es machó sólo que por la gorra y el peinado que es un poco afeminado – explique al borde de reírme.

 **Entra Alejandro volando** ( _Rainbow le enseñó_ )

— Que me dicen papús? – habla Alejandro entrando a la sala.

— Ahora nada sólo que Twilight le dijo que Heyner que es hembra – respondí acercándome a Luís.

— Jajajaja yo se los dije y tenía razón – responde Alejandro cayendo al suelo mientras se reía

— Hola chicos y Twilight – saluda Applejack y Rarity.

— Hola chicas – responde Twilight sin entender del porque nosotros nos reímos ya que empezamos a basureamos.

— Bien ya sabes Heyner sin bulling no hay amistad – expresa Alejandro.

— ¿Oigan y que es el bulling? – pregunta Applejack

Todos nosotros ( Luís, Alejandro, y yo ) dejamos de reírnos

— Eehh no

No pude responde ya que una explosión se escucho afuera del castillo y todos nosotros y las chicas fuimos a ver.

Afuera estaban muchos cambiantes y de la nada aparece Chysalis.

— Pero miren quien esta aquí – dice la cambiante viéndome.

— Chysalis que haces aquí en mi reinó? – pregunta Twilight molesta.

— Oh sólo regresé a tomar lo que me pertenece, y gracias a ese poni ' señalándome a mi' lo podré hacer – responde despareciendo.

Y todas y todos me vuelven a mirar acosadoramente.

— Ehh esto es algo incomodo – mencione nervioso mientras mi corazón casi se sale.

— Isaac primera pregunta ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunta Luís.

— Nada ni la he visto en mi vida – respondí nervioso.

— Mientes di la verdad – dice Applejack.

— Ahh bien hace unos meces atrás cuando yo era pony y regrese a Ecuestria Chysalis me violo – respondí avergonzado y etc.

— Una mujer violó a un hombre….cool – responde Alejandro quien Luís le da un golpe en la cabeza con su casco.

— Pero porqué ella dijo gracias a ti? - pregunta Twilight

— Bien les explicó, cuándo llegue por segunda vez comí la broma venenosa y amanecí cómo pony camine por donde no era y caí en la colmena y después Chysalis me violo y quedo preñada – explique todo pero el final…no tanto.

— Perdón no te escuche – menciona Rarity.

Heyner, Alejandro y Luís si escucharon y se preocuparon no por mi sino de lo que podían hacer los híbridos.

— Deje preñada a Chysalis – repetí pero las chicas no lo oyeron.

— Blake que hiciste – me mira Twilight seriamente.

— Apúrense o no va a ver pueblo – recuerda Heyner viendo el desmadre

— ' suspirando' ella me obligó a dejarla preñada – dije con remordimiento, asco, preocupado, asustado…y más

Las chicas no sabían lo que escuchaban y la más afectada fue Twilight ya que ella me ama sin embargo no fue mi culpa.

— Después hablaremos seriamente de eso Blake – responde Twilight saliendo corriendo con Applejack, y Rarity detrás.

— Amigó buena suerte – responde Heyner.

— Olvidemos esto y vayan ayuden yo iré a investigar un poco sobre hechizos.

 **Mis amigos se van y regreso al castillo dónde Spike estaba con mi hermana.**

— Isaac que esta pasado? – pregunta ella preocupada.

— No es nada grave, Spike ocupo un libro de hechizo de ataqué y defensa Y RÁPIDO! – mencione con prisa.

— Vamos la biblioteca está por ahí – me dirige Spike.

 **Con todas las demás incluyendo a mis amigos.**

— Chysalis detén está invasión ahora! – grita Twilight en posé de lucha.

— Jajajaja todos y todas no podrán con los híbridos que ese pony hizo! – grita Chysalis.

— Mosca hijueputa – grita Alejandro mientras se lanzaba para atacar.

Pero Chysalis lo paraliza con su magia y lo encierran en una jaula de hierro que hizo.

— Imposible ¿cómo puedes tener tanto poder? – menciona Twilight sorprendida.

— Jajajaja mi pequeña ignorante mi poder no se compara con el de ustedes y si no se van las encerrare cómo el Pegaso rojo – explica Chysalis ya no jugando.

Pero Twilight la ignoró y dispara un rayo pero es bloqueado por Chysalis y contraataca con rayos negros y todos nosotros nos dispersamos.

— Applejack debemos ayudar al pueblo – grita Heyner cubierto en las fosas donde cayeron los hechizos.

— No podemos dejar a Twilight sola tú eres un unicornio ayúdale – grita Applejack desde el otro lado.

— No puedo no se cómo! Cuidado vienen más moscas – grita Heyner saliendo de la fosa.

Los cambiantes tenían algo particular ya que cada 1 de 10 normales tenían alas color verde limón.

Twilight y Chysalis tenían una batalla mágica bastante intensa donde la Alicornio morada esta con leve desventaja, Twilight dispara varios hechizos ayudando a las chicas contra los cambiantes, Chysalis respondí con rayos bastante pesados ya que su color en vez de celeste eran anaranjados y los escudos de Twilight se rompían e incluso estaban fallando.

— ' jadeando del cansancio' cómo eres tan poderosa? – pregunta Twilight agotada.

— Llevo años planeando esta invasión robando amor de cada pony ignorante y conseguí todo este poder, pero lo más importante fue ese Pegaso verde limón que hizo posible los híbridos – explica la mosca gigante.

— Eres eres una una Puta! – grita Twilight disparando un gran rayo rosado!

Apenas Chysalis lo esquiva y encierra la Alicornio morada en una jaula.

— Nos están dando sopa de muñeca necesitamos refuerzos – grita Luís pero es arremetido por muchos cambiantes y es encerrado.

— Retirada perdemos terreno! – grita Heyner disparando descargas inofensivas a los cambiantes.

— Corran chicas no vamos a ganar – menciona Rarity.

Pero la retirada no fue exitosa uno a uno todos fueron capturados y encerrados en la jaula portátil.

— Vayan al castillo y no dejen sobrevivientes – grita Chysalis.

 **Adentro del castillo**.

— Rápido Blake ya capturaron las chicas dispárale al cambiante – me grita Spike enojado y asustado.

Mariana estaba a la par mía mientras yo la cubría.

— No puedo son mis hijos! – respondí totalmente débil en el corazón.

— Por favor o Poniville caerá haz lo – grita Spike apunto de ser capturado

— No puedo no no no – respondí inconforme.

Pero en un descuido un cambiante me en viste y se lleva a mi hermana y a Spike.

— ISAAAAAC AYUDA! – grita a Potrilla mientras los secuestradores se van.

— Noooo – grite golpeando al cambiante con mi casco dejándolo noqueado

Sin pesarlo dos veces una gran lucha empieza en la biblioteca del castillo, donde muchos cambiantes entraban mientras yo o los golpeaba o les lanzaba un gran rayo gracias a los libros de Twilight.

— Deténganlo a ese pony tengo algo pensado para el – manda Chysalis ya adentró queriéndome capturar.

Sin embargo ya me estaba cansando y sólo tenía una forma de salir u era usar la teletransportación y hice el hechizo y desaparezco del lugar.

 **Afuera** :

Con todo en mi contra el hechizo si me salió bien pero no el aterrizaje y me caigo de una altura considerablemente alta lastimándome un ala.

Vi a las chicas y a los demás en la jaula, dónde ya tenían cara de que todo se fue a la verga!, pero Chysalis aparece al frente de la jaula.

— Jajajaja pero miren quién es ahora un Alicornio – menciona Chysalis.

— Cállate tú eres una puta sólo buscas causar problemas y destrucción – grite molesto.

— Crees tener la opción de hablar pero no es así tú estas en desventaja tú no sabes magia así que ven conmigo o sufre! – me a a elegir la mosca gigante!.

Veía las caras de las chicas de que iba a fracasar ya que lo que decía Chysalis es cierto sin embargó mis amigos tenían confianza y mis dos hermanos también me apoyaban al igual que Twilight tenía cierta fe.

— Prefiero pelear que pasarme a tú lado….PUTA – le grite.

— Lástima pero acepto tú decisión y ahora muere – sin esperar lanza un gran bola de fuego pero mi ignorancia en la magia es abrumadora y esta me impacta lanzándome 20 metros atrás.

— Luís Isaac estará bien? – pregunta la Potrilla asustada.

— No lo se sólo confía en el? – responde Luís cerrando los ojos de cada sonido de disparos.

— Amigo le están dando feo – menciona Alejandro.

— Aquí todo termino ya – responde Rainbow.

— Fue un gusto conocerlas – comenta Rarity.

Esa acciones molestaron mucho a mis amigos y mis hermanos, pero Twilight no lo escuchó ya que estaba viéndome preocupada.

 **Con la batalla**.

— Levántate que aún no término todo! – grita Chysalis

Golpeado de la cantidad de hechizos mi posibilidad era muy baja para ganar pero unas voces en mi mente me volvieron cierta esperanza.

' cree en ti mismo, sólo debes dejar fluir la magia no la bloques'

Haciendo lo que esa voz me decía me levanto con dolor y cierro los ojos.

— " deja fluir la magia no la bloques" – pensé mientras me relajaba.

— Que haces? Te estas sacrificando es valerosos pero muere! – grita Chysalis disparando otro rayo negro.

Donde una explosión bloqueo toda visión dejando a las chicas sin poder observar

— Ese idiota cómo se va dejar disparar – crítica Rarity.

— Silenció no le hables así a mi hermano – grita mariana dejando callada a Rarity.

— Yo confió en Blake – expresa Fluttershy.

— Se que no lo conocen ni ustedes a nosotros pero se que el lo logrará – aclara Luís con toda la fe.

— El nunca nos falla – responden Alejandro y Heyner.

 **En la batalla.**

Ya se veía que el humo se disipaba dejando ver un gran cráter donde deberías estar Blake.

— Inservible pony – dije vagamente Chysalis.

Y de la nada un gran rayo golpea a Chysalis dejando la aturdida.

— Que? Cómo sobrevivientes a ese hechizo? – pregunta Chysalis.

— Nunca lo esquive sólo lo use en tú contra – respondí mientras mi cuerno tenía un brillo negro del hechizo de Chysalis.

Eres un maldito cómo lograste un hechizo de ese nivel – grita la mosca gigante molesta.

— Deja de jugar y porque no empezamos – grite molesto.

Y otra batalla mágica bastante intensa comienza, donde yo atacó con pequeñas flechas de magia negras pero Chysalis las bloquea con un escudo y contraataca con el mismo hechizo que a Twilight.

Pero lo bloqueo con facilidad al usar la misma magia de los mismos hechizos de Chysalis.

— Maldito deja de absorber mi magia – grita molesta esa cambiante.

— Querías batalla? Aquí tienes a un contrincante

Las chicas observaban la batalla pero ya no tan triste puesto que había superado el tiempo de Twilight cuya ella observaba sorprendida mi mejoría.

— Eres un hijo de yegua – grita Chysalis disparando hechizos destructores rojos.

Los esquivo y empiezo a volar donde Chysalis me sigue y una batalla en el cielo se libra, dónde rayos de todo tipo impactaban al suelo.

Empiezo a cargar una gran cantidad de magia y lanzo un hechizo explosivo pero Chysalis lo esquiva y este impacta directamente en una torre del castillo dañándolo.

— Me equivoque con usted, ahora te doy una tregua te unes a mi y serás rey – me intenta sobornar Chysalis.

— Crees que con eso iré, tú debes pagar por lo que has hecho – grite pero de la nada un gran hechizo me da por la espalda haciéndome caer fuertemente al suelo.

Aturdido un poco miro quien me disparo y ni me lo creía.

 _ **Híbrido 100:** un cambiante con alas verdes y un cuerno negro con huecos._

— Oh lo siento "Padre" pero debes morir – me comenta ese cambiante.

— Jajajaja se me olvidó presentar a tú hijo 100 ya que los otros 99 esas ponys los mataron – explica Chysalis.

Las chicas sorprendidas y una Twilight que no se lo creía veía todo con atención.

— Que crees que haces estas mal tú – mencione al cambiante.

Me dispara otro rayo lanzándome a 30 metros del lugar

— Cómo te atreves a decir eso si tú eres una farsa – me grita el cambiante.

— Estas loco Chysalis me violo y vienés a decirme eso – grite levantándome.

Me vuelve a disparar pero no me lanzó tan lejos.

— Cállate tú sólo mientes y debes morir – me grita el cambiante.

— Que si miento entonces, dime cómo crees que Chysalis me conoció y te tuvo? – grite molesto.

Las chicas ven cómo ese cambiante me vuelve a disparar y cierran los ojos.

— Silencio yo no te voy a escuchar nunca padre – grita el cambiante.

Con todo el dolor del mundo disparó un rayo a quema ropa del cambiantes lanzándolo a 70 metros.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dispararle a tú propio hijo? – me grita Chysalis.

— Yo no quiero! Pero no me dejan opción – dije cerrando los ojos.

— Que haces " ve el cielo" no no no alto no lo hagas nooooooo

Las chicas y chicos sólo ven cómo un rayó le cae a Chysalis y luego otro al cambiante y una a la jaula asustando a todos del tremendo susto.

— Blake! – grita Twilight saliendo de la jaula rota y volando en mi auxilió.

coloquen música de Geometry Dash llamado Electroman Adventures

Twilight llega donde mi y tengo bastantes heridas de los impactos de magia y golpes generados en la batalla.

— Cuánto lo siento Twilight – dije con lágrimas.

— Blake! – sólo eso dice Twilight mientras me abraza.

— Yo no quería hacerlo – mencione sollozando.

Los demás llegan dónde ahora estoy en un estado de tristeza ya que quien quiere matar a su propio hijo!.

— Vámonos ellos deben de estar solos – menciona Luís empujando a todos.

— Blake se que fue duro matar a tú hijo – habla Twilight con lástima y preocupación.

— Twilight lamentó no hacerlo dicho – mencione Separándonos del abrazó

— No te preocupes te perdonó Blake yo te amo y por nada del mundo dejaré de hacerlo – me responde Twilight tiernamente.

— Gracias Twilight por darme una vida – mencione sentándome con leve dolor.

— Bueno pero debes pagar el castillo – responde Twilight mientras yo veía la parte rota de dónde pego mi hechizo.

— Lo siento primera vez – comente avergonzado.

— Vamos a adentro a curarte – dice Twilight ayudándome a levantarme.

Sin embargo a lo lejos algo salió volando al bosque Everfree.

— Vengare la muerte de mi madre padre tú morirás algún día – menciona el cambiante con 2 de los 3 diarios.

La Alicornio morada me llevó al castillo a curarme, donde al parecer no había nadie excepto Spike que había salido ileso de los cambiantes.

— Vaya Blake por fin le disparataste a esos cambiantes – menciona Spike.

Sin embargo no me hizo muy feliz ya que pensaba que había matado a MI propio hijo aunque fuera por una violación

( _capítulo 13 de la primer temporada_ )

— Silencio Spike este no es el momento – responde Twilight molesta.

— Déjalo Twilight no te preocupes ya se me pasará después – comente sentándome a dolorido.

 **Entra Luís con mariana.**

Isaac! – grita la Potrilla lanzándose de un saltó.

— Ay ten cuidado mariana me duele hasta el pelo – mencioné con mucho dolor a esa acción.

— Quién te manda a dejarte que te disparen sin protegerte – Luís con molestia pero no tanto.

— Que querías no sabia ni costra de hechizos de protección – expliqué levantándome mientras quitaba a mariana de mi.

Twilight preocupada temía de que Luís hablara otra vez de esos cambiantes.

— Lo bueno es que le pegaste un buen tiro a ese cambiante – expresa Luís.

— Claro si lo bueno es dispararle a los propios hijos si – respondí con leve tristeza.

— Déjate de mariconadas sabes que era una distracción lo que estaba haciendo ese cambiante, yo se que dispararle a un hijo es feo pero no puedes dejarte que te maten idiota – responde Luís molesto

— Si buen punto pero espero que este en lugar mejor – mencione con leve tristeza.

— Tranquilo ya todo esta bien y horita puedes formar una nueva familia así que estate calmado, ya tengo que irme adiós y Twilight cuídalo bien por favor – responde Luís saliendo.

— Jamás pensé que tú hermano fuera tan sabio – menciona Twilight.

— Ese no es el problema el problema es que sabe de psicología y por eso nunca gano – expliqué un poco mejor.

— Oigan y donde esta el dragón? – pregunta mariana.

Nos dimos cuenta que Spike lo habíamos ignorado y se fue a su cuarto.

— Debe de estar en su cuarto mariana – le dice Twilight.

— Gracias Twilight – responde mientras se va.

Yo me siento de nuevo ya medio mejor pero sin embargo me habían dado una sopa de muñeca y me habían dejado todo golpeado.

— Vamos a mi cuarto Blake – menciona Twilight.

Sin protestar Twilight me ayudó a llegar a su cuarto.

— Espera aquí falta algo? – pregunte seguro.

— De que hablas todo esta en orden – responde Twilight.

Con dolor revise el cuarto y en una rendija encontré 1 de los 3 diarios.

— Ese Cambiante se robo los otros 2 diarios – aclaré con el diario 1 en mis cascos.

— Pero no hay peligro verdad a el le falta uno – dice Twilight con duda.

— Si lo que busca es el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal no pero otras cosas si, tú no los leíste Twilight? – pregunté mientras revisaba el libro.

— No lo siento me pareció Irrelevante – responde Twilight avergonzada.

— Auch eso duele Twilight – respondí bromeando.

— Jejeje lo siento pero ¿que se robo el cambiante? – pregunta Twilight.

— Mmm enserio quieres saber? – pregunté no muy seguro.

— Que tan malo puede ser – responde Twilight.

— Bueno con ver estas manchas de tinta copió las hojas, posiblemente copió las debilidad de los unicornios, Pegasos y emm mejor no sigo… - expliqué ya bastante nervioso.

— Cómo? Dame el libro – responde Twilight quitándomelo.

— No no Twilight espera..

— ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Twilight sin entender mi letra..

— Son letras Twilight, no lo vez? – respondí un poco ofendido.

— Oye pero que mala caligrafía – menciona Twilight.

— ¿Acaso aquí no conocen la letra cursiva? – pregunté ya que no sabía.

— Bueno sólo Celestia escribe así – menciona Twilight.

En el cuarto se empieza a escuchar algo vibrando y este venía de la ala derecha.

— Aún sigues guardando cosas en tus alas? – pregunta Twilight.

— Buenooo tal vez es que cómo antes no podía volar yo guardaba cosas ahí – respondí avergonzado mientras sacaba el teléfono que era el que hacía el ruido.

— Y eso que es? Parece la Tablet sólo que más pequeño – pregunta Twilight.

— Es un teléfono, sólo que ahora no sirve de mucho porque no hay recepción – expliqué sin entender lo que decía el teléfono.

 **Teléfono** :

Mesovortice Transuniversal к polydimensional был активирован Обратный отсчет четыре месяца

— ¿Oye que es lo que dice ahí? – pregunta Twilight con una duda.

— Beto – mencione

— ¿Qué Beto? – pregunta Twilight

— Beto va a saber - respondí revisando el mensaje.

— Deberías ya saberlo Isaac – habla Shadow saliendo debajo de la cama.

— Sabes algo si en la noche sales debajo de la puta cama te extermino – dije molesto del cómo aparece ese Alicornio.

— Qué te he dicho de aparecer así en mi cuarto – grita Twilight.

— Primeros vamos a calmarnos, segundó lo que está en el mensaje es ruso – explica Shadow.

— Okey pero ¿Qué es lo que dice? – pregunte confundido.

— Bueno según las primeras 3 palabras tiene que ver con el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal y lo demás no se – aclara Shadow.

— Un momento Shadow tú habías dicho que ibas a enseñarle a Blake a usar magia de Alicornio – menciona Twilight.

— Si pero ya el sabe usarla acaso no viste el hechizo de rayos? – pregunta Shadow.

— Claro que lo ciega estoy ciega, ese hechizo es muy poderoso y difícil de lograr – comenta Twilight.

— Quieres decir que hice un hechizo muy difícil? – pregunte sin saber de lo que hablaban.

— Uno no varios mi amigo, tú tienes un gran potencial y creó que con Twilight de tú lado aprenderás mucho – expresa Shadow mientras Twilight se le notaba cierto sonrojo.

— Ahora si Blake puedo hablar con usted a solas? – pregunta Shadow.

— Bien dale que quieres – dije ya que el Alicornio negro había hecho una burbuja anti sonido.

— Buenooo creó que ya la cagué con Luna – comenta Shadow preocupado.

— Y Ahora que mierdas hiciste? – pregunte sin expresión.

— Bueno cabe decir que posiblemente este….

— Embarazada! Eres un idiota cómo la vas a embarazar si ayer llegaste – expliqué sin saber cómo hacerlo.

— Bueno ella ella me seduj no!

— Espera ella estaba en!

— Celó creo que si – responde Shadow mientras yo recordaba algo.

 **deténganla música si les gusto se las regalo**

" un pony que es de la misma especie no puede resistir el celo de su pareja si son de la misma especie"

— Mierda por tú culpa ahora yo también lo puedo hacer con Twilight! – exprese molesto pero alavés no tanto…

— No me tires los clavos a mi ahora yo ocupo tú ayuda para revertir eso! – me suplica el negrito.

— Ja jodete cabron! Además que puedo hacer – mencione mientras intentaba salir de la burbuja.

— Bien entonces cuándo la cagues con Twilight no vengas a pedirme ayuda – me responde Shadow.

— Eso veremos mi amigo, rompe la burbuja – dije ya queriendo salir.

— Usa tú cuerno…..baboso – me responde Shadow en poner face.

— Mmm no hablaremos de esto – mencione punzando la burbuja.

— De que estaban hablando? – pregunta Twilight interesada.

— Shadow dejo embarazada a Luna – dije hundiendo más a Shadow. XD

— Qué!? Porque hizo eso? – pregunta Twilight sorprendida y sonrojada por la conversación.

— Sabes que Blake espero que te coja un burro y te ponga tranca y te fonda ese culo – insulta Shadow despareciendo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Shadow? – pregunta Twilight impactada por el insultó.

— Está en crisis por lo de Luna, el me dijo que estaba en Celo…y ya sabes lo demás – Explique incómodo.

— Y tú no as pensado en eso? – pregunta Twilight viendo el suelo.

De la nada todos mis amigos y mis hermanos entran, Luís tenía una laptop y los demás sólo venían a espiar.

— Pinche ¿que les pasa? – pregunte confundido.

— Que les pasa por que activaste de nuevo la maquina? – pregunta Luís con molestia.

— Yo no quiero ir a ese planeta de nuevo – explica Alejandro volando alrededor cómo Rainbow.

— Yo no e hecho nada, a ver hecha para acá – dije tomando la laptop.

— Blake que pasa porque esa cara? – pregunta Twilight acercándose a leer.

 **Laptop**.

Estado del Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal ( activó )

Lugar : desconocido.

Tiempo 4 meces con 22h 15m 19s 24ms

— Maldita sea el cambiante la construyó y la activo – respondí violentamente.

— Tú hijo? – vuelve a recordar Heyner.

— Si ese mismo, la cosa es que no se dónde esta – mencioné preocupado.

— Isaac no puedes rastrear la señal de la máquina?– pregunta Alejandro.

— Oh amigo buena idea pensé que tus neuronas ya no existían – comenté buscando.

 **Computadora** :

Buscando ? error

no se puede localizar la señal, el proceso 224 interfiere la señal.

— ¿Blake que interfiere con la señal? – pregunta Twilight.

— Luís alguna idea de que pueda ser? – devolví l pregunta.

— Mmm no es Asterión el 224 – menciona Luís.

— Pero Discord había dicho que la había volado – aclara Twilight.

— Eso ya veremos.

 **Buscando proceso 224**

Encontrado X 22.47 / Y 78.35

— No entiendo porqué esto si lo detecta – pregunta Luís

— No te das cuenta, Asterión debe de estar en esas coordenadas – indique señalando los ejes.

— Seria en el bosques Everfree – menciona Twilight.

— Vamos ahora – dije levantándome

— ¿Vas a ir al bosque de noche? – pregunta Luís con duda.

— Oh cierto…aque la coña salgan de aquí – exprese con molestia sacando a todos del castillo, obviamente a Twilight ni a Spike y obvió que mariana tampoco.

— Aún tengo dudas del porque Asterión sigue activo si yo lo había visto explotar – explica Twilight.

— No se, pero vamos a dormir tengo sueño – mencione agotado.

— Claro y ¿sobre Shadow que va a pasar con el? – pregunta Twilight ya acostada.

— Seguro será padre! – respondí acostándome – " joder ahora debo de tener cuidado con Twilight o me puedo jalar una torta, qué idiota Shadow al convertirme en Alicornio".

— ¿Qué estas pensando Blake? – pregunta Twilight.

— Sobré que estará haciendo ese cambiante – respondí refiriéndome a mi hijo challengin.

— Mejor duérmete – expresa Twilight.

— Bien buenas noches – dije dándole un beso.

 **Así la noche pasó mientras yo abrazaba a Twilight en su cintura** ( no se donde es en un pony :v ).

En la mañana siguiente todos mis amigos y las chicas planeamos buscar si Asterión sobrevivió 2 años abandonado en el bosque o si Discord lo haya explotado enserio.

— Primero lo primero. Alejandro y Heyner no sean idiotas en medió de este bosque, 2 no salgan del sendero, 3 no vean a los ojos a unos pollos súper desarrollados y 4 la caminata dura aproximadamente 2 horas – explique bien explicado :v

— Arr tú siempre nos pones limites – se queja Alejandro.

— Por mi todo está bien – menciona Heyner milagrosamente normal.

— Si si ya vamos que el tiempo oro – responde una aburrida Rainbow.

— Espérame Blake – menciona Twilight colocándose junto a mi.

La caminata no tuvo nada de mucho peligro con excepción de que Heyner coqueteaba con Applejack y Alejandro con Rainbow mientras que Luís iba a la par de Pinkie quien se notaba nervioso.

— ¿Donde esta Asterión? – pregunta Twilight mientras nos deteníamos.

— Creo que debajo de nosotros – respondí viendo la antena salida del suelo.

— Oh no no yo no me ensuciare mis preciosos cascos – menciona Rarity.

— Entonces para que viniste – pregunta Alejandro volando alrededor de ella.

— Cállate – expresa Rarity con molestia.

— Luís trajiste la bomba? – pregunte con duda.

— Me estas diciendo irresponsable ja cuál persona no carga ninguna bomba de fósforo – comenta Luís

— Obvio no sólo tú, bien colócala aquí y yo les hago un escudo para practicar – mencione mientras retrocedía.

Vuelvo ver a las demás quienes no parecían muy de acuerdo.

— Que les pasa? – pregunté con duda.

— Bueno no es que desconfiemos de ti sólo que tú magia es bastante débil – responde Rarity.

— A tomar por culo todo, ágamos algo, chicos contra chicas – dije produciendo una sana competencia.

— Te escuchamos – responde Twilight interesada.

— El primer equipo en llegar a la sala de control..

— Decidirá lo que sea para el otro – responde Alejandro salvajemente.

— Que haces estas loco – mencione dándole un golpe en la cabeza por idiota.

 **Todos los machos pechos peludos hacen un circulo.**

— No entienden mi plan si nosotros ganamos podremos hacer lo que sea con ellas! – explica Alejandro.

— Puta mierda todo lo tuyo tiene que ser algo con sexo no se cómo lograste ser my friend – aclare molesto.

— Apoyo al rojito – menciona Heyner.

— Están locos, si perdemos algo malo nos harán ellas – explica Luís no muy seguro.

— Apoyo a mi hermanó es estúpido – aclare en contra del plan.

— Aceptamos su competencia – grita Twilight.

— Bien ya nos cagamos en nosotros – respondí viendo a Twilight que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **5 minutos antes con las chicas**!.

— Aceptamos ese reto? – pregunta Twilight.

— Que ventajas hay de ganar? – pregunta Applejack.

— Yo se me mucho los caminos además si ganamos podremos poner a trabajar a esos sementales – menciona Twilight.

— Mmm tener a alguien trabajando en mi granja gratis suena bien! – piensa Applejack.

— Oigan pero son pocos, nosotras somos 6 y ellos 4 – aclara Pinkie.

— Tenemos ventaja además sólo 2 de ellos están sanos de Menté – menciona Rainbow.

— Nadie se atreva a tocar a Blake! – indica Twilight.

— Tranquila Twilight nadie lo tocara más que tú – expresa Applejack haciendo sonrojar a Twilight.

— Pero que pasa con Fluttershy y Rarity ellas no tendrán sementales! – pregunta Rainbow.

— Yo estoy bien – aclara Rarity.

— Con sólo que Big Mac pasé conmigo yo estoy bien – dije Fluttershy bajito

— Trato hecho! – responde Applejack.

 **Fin**.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? – pregunta Twilight.

Volví a ver a los chicos quienes estabas igual de preocupados y volví a ver a Twilight.

— Supongo que cuando active la carga – mencione señalándola a la par de Twilight.

— Oh bien te daré tiempo – responde Twilight regresando a su clan!

— Carga lista FUEGO EN EL HOYO – grite colocándome en posición al igual que todas y todos!.

coloquen deadloket de geometry Dash

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

La carga explota dejando una abertura, donde rápidamente todos salimos corriendo excepto los que podrían volar, llegue primero pero avía un problema.

 **paren la música XD**

— Esperen no podemos entrar – grite haciendo que todos se detengan.

— Que! ¿Por qué? – pregunta Rainbow molesta.

— Quieres ahogarte, no ves que se inundo todo – explique señalando el agua que sobresalía.

— Es cierto y esa agua esta helada por su coloración azul marino – aclara Luis.

— Entonces qué haremos – menciona Applejack.

— No se pero es un hecho que si entramos al agua moriremos en unos minutos – respondí pensado.

— Y si la drenamos con magia – dice Twilight propiciando ideas.

— Sería mucho esfuerzo, Asterión mide 10 metros de lado (↕) y 15 de ancho y tiene 10 pisos – Explica Luís.

— Mmm tengo una idea que cada grupo piense cómo entrar

– explique la idea.

— Muy bien Blake hay trato – responde Twilight tomando mi casco en señal de aceptar.

— Listo vamos chicos, Luís dale una copia de los planos – aclaré tomando los planos originales.

— Tomen y buena suerte! – comenta Luís dándole los planos y yéndose al grupo.

— Saben ese Luís es un buen pony – comenta Pinkie.

 **Grupo de los chicos**

— Bien si entramos por el sótano drenaríamos toda el agua pero es imposible llegar ya que Asterión esta bajo el suelo – explique.

— Tampoco podemos entrar por la puerta ya que mucha agua saldría y podríamos morir e igualmente esta enterrada – aclara Luís.

— ¿Y si Isaac nos Tele transporta adentro? – pregunta Alejandro.

— Claro idiota y así moriremos congelado – expresa Heyner golpeando a Alejandro.

— Mmm no esta mal el plan, si nos tele transportamos adentro podemos activar las bombas hidráulicas – dije pensando

— Pero cómo vamos a respirar? – pregunta Luis.

— Mmm hay dos lugares donde es imposible que se inunde – aclaré.

— Cuáles? – pregunta Alejandro

— El sótano si está inundado pero no todo y el sótano inferior del pisó 9 – expliqué.

— Bien tenemos ya la misión, Isaac haz el hechizo! – indica Heyner.

— Esto va a doler pero bueno! – respondí pensando al lugar mientras mi cuerno se iluminaba y los chicos y yo brillamos y luego desaparecemos.

 **Con las chicas! – cinco minutos antes.**

— No podemos hacer mucho, todo se encuentra inundado – aclara Rainbow triste.

— Sólo hay dos lugares secos – explica Twilight.

— Y esos son? – pregunta Applejack.

— La galera Asterión me había dicho que era hermética y el cuarto de Isaac por lo mismo! :0

— Bien vamos Twilight ya los chicos desaparecieron – dice Rainbow desesperada.

— Blake ya sabe usar la tele transportación wow – dice Twilight haciendo el hechizo!.

 **Equipo masculino. LOL.**

— Holy shit esto esta helado – grita Alejandro!.

— Joder a la plataforma – grite del frío.

Todo sin protestar suben a la plataforma que era el lugar más seco.

— Cómo vamos a ir a la sala de control si no podemos salir? – pregunta Heyner.

— Miren ven la luz roja, es la bomba hidráulica masiva! – indique señalando la luz roja.

— Cuándo expulsa?– pregunta Alejandro

— No entendiste masiva, yo le había hecho un drenaje al río de aquí cerca si lo activamos se abrirán la esclusa y en 1 minuto no habrá agua! – dije moviéndome ya que el agua fría hacía que mis cascos duelan!.

— Pero alguien tiene que nadar! – aclara Luís.

 **Con las chicas galera de hologramas.**

— Saben algo ahora no podremos salir – indica Twilight.

— Cierto la protección de la magia sobre Asterión – recuerda Applejack.

— Chicas miren la puerta – indica Rainbow a la puerta.

Y esta estaba abombada de la presión del agua dónde ya se notaban ciertas grietas y de estas salían gotas de agua.

— Oh no vamos a morir – grita Rarity desesperada.

— Cálmense los chicos deberán aparecer aquí – explica Twilight.

Y se escuchan voces del altavoz que grababa en el sótano.

• Alguien tendrá que nadar

• Sería un suicidio el agua está muy fría y la esclusa lo absorbería.

• Y si hacemos piedra papel o tijera

• Imbécil no tenemos manos sólo cascos

• Oigan oyen eso?

• No se muevan la plataforma se va a caer!

• 'sonido de metal cayendo y golpeando agua.

— Chicas creó que ellos no nos van a ayudar – responde Pinkie.

— O no no cómo vamos a salir cómo! – dice Twilight mientras lo repite ya que entro en desesperación.

— Twilight cálmate aún podemos planear cómo salir – expresa Applejack.

— Pero cómo no podemos hacer mucho – indica Twilight al borde de la locura.

De la nada las chicas escuchan en los altavoces ciertas cosas…

• No se muevan duele mucho!

• Ahhh sácala me arde!

• No puedo se hinchó te desgarraría si la saco!

• No importa sácala afuera no lo quiero adentro!

• AAaaaa duele Isaac mierda era lento no rápido

• Lo siento no me dijiste!

— ¿Que es lo que están haciendo? – pregunta Rainbow sonrojada.

— No se pero no quiero saber – expresa Applejack igual roja.

 **Con los chicos sótano 1**

— No suban todos o romperán la plataforma – aclare volando al igual que Alejandro y éste tenía una herida en su casco de la pata derecha trasera.

— Nadie va a sobrevivir si no hacemos algo! – grita Luis.

— Lo se, Heyner toma ese cable y enróllalo en mi cintura – indiqué aterrizando en la plataforma.

— ¿Amigo que vas hacer? – pregunta Alejandro

— Iré al botón y ustedes me sostendrán cuándo lo active – aclare saltando al agua helada!.

El frío era tanto que cada segundo era cómo 1000 acuchilladas en mi cuerpo pero tenía que activarlo y apenas llegué al botón lo presione y baje la palanca la luz roja pasa a verde y veo cómo la esclusa comienza a girar rápidamente, donde jalo la cuerda en señal de que se preparen!.

 _Activando sistema masivo de expulsión de agua – advertencia._

En el río en una ladera del barranco se ve cómo la pared se rompe y sale miles y miles de litros de agua por segundo haciendo crecer el caudal de este en segundos.

 **Con las chicas.**

— Oigan ya el alguna dejó de entrar – menciona Applejack.

— Miren podemos abrir la puerta – dice Pinkie ya con la puerta abierta y cómo el agua bajaba rápidamente.

— Ellos debieron entrar por el sótano!.

Y de nuevo todas escuchan el altavoz.

• No suelten la cuerda o Isaac caerá!

• No podemos sostenerlo la plataforma va a caer

• La cuerda se revienta!

• Has algo Alejandro apágalo!

• No puedo estoy sosteniendo la plataforma!

• Se va a caer!

• " sonido de metal crujiendo

• Wow esta muy inclinado!

Debemos ayudarlos – grita Twilight corriendo al sótano mientras las chicas bajan.

 **Sótano con los chicos**

— Isaac vuela eres un Alicornio o has magia! – grita Luís desesperado!

— No puedo volar tengo mucho frío y tampoco la magia mientras este adentró – grite con frío

 _Subíndice de agua baja apagando sistema masivo de extracción de agua_.

Las chicas llegan al sótano y ven la situación, los chicos en una plataforma con inclinación bastante mal por hay del 50, mientras Blake esta colgado en una cuerda que esta a punto de reventarse.

— Van a caer todos – grita Applejack asustada!

Básicamente eso pasó! La plataforma se revienta del peso y por su oxidación pero Twilight logra atraparlos a los chicos con su magia pero yo al estar más bajo su magia no alcanza y la cuerda al estar cae carcomida y por la violenta caída se revienta!.

— Isaac nooo – grita Luis sin poder hacer nada!

Sólo se escucha cómo la separación de vidrio de ambos sótanos se rompe y la plataforma cae rompiendo muchas tuberías!.

 _Advertencia válvulas de oxígeno líquido se an perforado!_.

— Salgan de aquí o nos vamos a congelar – indica Luis alejándose de la nube blanca.

— Noo no, Blake sigue abajo debemos ayudarlo – grita Twilight

— No podemos el aire esta frío Twilight es peligroso – explica Applejack mientras las chicas no deja que Twilight se mueva.

— Vamos a la sala de control desde ahí podemos ayudar – aclara Heyner.

— Esperen ustedes sólo quieren ganar la apuesta – acosa Rainbow.

— Entonces ve tú primero – menciona Luis molestó.

En un gran movimiento Twilight logra soltarse de sus amigas y sale volando al sótano subíndice 2.

— Esta loca va a morir – grita Rarity.

— Vamos Applejack – dice Heyner empujándola haciendo que se sonroje un poco

— Vamos chicas - dijo- Applejack corriendo.

 **Sótano inferior 2.**

Este lugar no estaba inundado del todo pero el vidrio al romperse el oxigeno liquido bajo la temperatura del agua y esta se esta congelando, yo ahora estoy desorientado del tremendo golpe contra el vidrio.

— Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – sólo podía oír.

La vista no era la mejor ya que el color rojo del ambiente lo hacia más tétrico, mientras tenía sangre saliendo de mi labio inferir con varias cortadas por el cuerpo y un gran dolor en mi pata derecha.

— No mi pata – dije a recuperado de los oídos y al ver mi pata derecha atravesada por un pedazo de vidrio rojo por mi sangre.

— BLAKE!- Se escuchaba a lo lejos.

 **Continuará**

Muy bien chicos hasta aquí este capítulo especial espero que les haya gustado ya que nos esforzamos bastante en traérselos, si no entendieron algo sólo me envían un mensaje privado y se los contestó, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sigan apoyando esta historia.

Otro dató es que Luís escogió su tipo, color y especie de pony mientras que Alejandro y Heyner nosotros tuvimos que hacérselos ya que les dio mucha flojera crearlos, así son mis amigos :v

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer y les agradezco sin más nos leemos yo soy isaaccb hasta luego

Lamento no dejar los links del las canciones pero Fanfiction las cambia con jeroglíficos.


	9. Una nueva familia ( M)

Hola y bienvenidos aún nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño 2, sólo para recordarles que sigan dejando sus comentarios que nos es importante saber que opinan.

 **Capítulo XXlX: La nueva familia.**

Poco a poco abría los ojos de esa noche bastante agotadora, dónde me levantó y veo que una de las pociones de la alacena ya no estaban y esta era la morada sin embargo no le di importancia y me levanto y estiro mis alas donde suenan algunos huesos traqueando y salgo a buscar a Twilight.

Caminaba en el pasillo hasta que llegue al comedor donde una Twilight un poco incomoda al verme.

— Buenos días Twilight – dije entrando al comedor que sólo estaba ella.

— Hola Blake ¿cómo amaneciste? – pregunta la Alicornio.

— Muy bien, pero ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunte al ver el castillo sin Spike y mariana.

— Bueno Spike esta con Fluttershy y mariana la profesora cherillee la integro a la escuela y déjame decirte que se sorprendió mucho por todo lo que sabe – explica Twilight con cierto tono de incomodidad.

— Oh eso es bueno, cualquier cosa voy a estar en tú cuarto Twilight quería ver si podía integrar al reloj a Asterión – aclaré regresando al cuarto.

— " por Celestia Blake esta muy guapo….hay no ya mee ' dejo de funcionar "

Ya en el cuarto algo extraño recapacitando lo del comedor era un olor dulce, pero más dulce de lo normal y eso no se pero me hacía sentir **incómodo** pero con cosas extrañas…

( **nota** _: ya saben que tipo de cosas :O )_

— "¿ será que Twilight esta en celó o posiblemente será sugar córner? mmm debe ser el 2 " – pensé.

Twilight entre al cuarto y de nuevo ese olor dulce y mi cerebro ya se dio cuenta de que era!

 **En el cerebro de Isaac.**

— Twilight esta en celó ¿ que haremos? – pregunta una neurona.

— No podemos hacer nada es demasiado tarde ya esta muy difícil neutralizar – aclara el cerebro.

— Podemos ganar si se tapa la nariz! – indica otra neurona.

 **Fuera del cerebro.**

— ' me tapó la nariz con un casco' Twilight porque no me dijiste que estabas en celo! – mencione muy nervioso.

Pero Twilight ni me responde sólo empieza a caminar y yo retrocedo hasta golpear la cama y me quita el casco de la nariz y me besa :O

 **Cerebro de Blake.**

Este era un caos total.

— QUE VAMOS HACER ROMPIO LA SEGURIDAD! – grita la neurona y esta se apaga.

— Señor las feromonas invaden el lugar – se apaga la neurona.

— Señor no vamos a ganarlo que va hacer? – pregunta la neurona.

— No queda opción….FAILURY Sistems

Proceso launcher se a detenido, dejo de funcionar.

 **Afuera de mi Menté.**

Ese beso voló mi mente literalmente sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía pero está vez era con pasión y era el inició de algo.

Warning: de aquí para adelante este capítulo será +M, si lo leen es por gusto -) les aviso cuando se llegue a K

 **En el cerebro de Twilight :**

— Oh por Celestia no puedo creer lo que vamos a hacer – aclara una neurona.

— ¿Seremos mamá pronto? – pregunta otra neurona.

— Depende pero Blake cayo ji ji ji – aclara la neurona de la par.

Soy la única que no ve a Blake mucho más apuesto? – pregunta la neurona.

— Mmm nop esta más guapo, vamos cerebro hazlo toma lo que te pertenece – grita una neurona.

 **Exterior** :

Twilight y yo nos separamos donde ese olor extraño aún se siente en el aire y este me hacía que me calentara!

— Twil

— No digas nada sólo disfrútalo – aclara Twilight mientras me empujaba a la cama dejando expuesto mi miembro!.

 _'El cerebro de Isaac a sido inhabilitado_.'

Una Twilight en celó y un pony que no tiene ni idea de que hacer no es una buena idea y con la poción rosada de ayer hace que Twilight este en llama :O

Ella lame mi pecho donde yo sólo doy resoplido ya que ni sabía que hacer donde una Twilight bajaba poco a poco mientras lamia suavemente.

'Lo sentimos el cerebro de Isaac no esta disponible por favor llame más tarde :v.'

En ese mismo instante Twilight llega donde mi miembro que tenía una erección bastante notable, haciendo que la Alicornio morada se sonroje y su siguiente acción fue que lamió mi miembro, donde yo sólo doy un leve gemido y ella empieza a ir más rápidamente y mi corazón se a aceleraba a tal punto que mis alas se extendieron.

Twilight no se detuvo sólo aceleró más la acción y lo que hice yo fue dar un leve relinchó.

— Tw Twilight m me vengo! – indiqué muy excitado.

Y la Alicornio sólo siguió un momento más hasta que me le corrí en su boca quien se trajo ese líquido espeso!.

Ella se baja de la cama y con ojos provocadores me incita a que es su turno, sin embargo yo ya estaba cautivado por ese olor que me había perdido.

Me levantó y Twilight me acaricia una mejilla con su casco.

— Es tú turno Blake! – menciona Twilight seductoramente y mezclado con ternura!.

Sin retractarme voy atrás de Twilight quien mueve al lado su cola dejando ver su vagina toda mojada mientras un pequeño liquido rojizo se asomaba.

Olfateo al aire y ese olor venía de Twilight donde ese olor hacía que tuviera ganas de montarla..

Y lentamente lamo la raja de la Alicornio donde ella da un resoplido de la sensación y yo al obtener de donde venía ese olor dulce empiezo a lamer un poco más rápido y profundo donde Twilight da leves gemidos y su entrada se empezaba a mojar más.

Twilight relincha con un tono bajo para que no la oigan y en mi última lamida ella se corre mientras un poco de ese líquido cae en mi hocico.

Regreso con ella y nos damos un beso profundo y nos separamos

— Vamos Blake hazlo – incita la Alicornio morada.

Sin protestar Twilight me da permiso de montarla y regreso atrás de ella dónde en un impulso colocó mis cascos delanteros en la espalda de Twilight que por el peso ella habré un poco sus patas traseras y una sensación un poco más caliente en la zona de abajo dónde los miembro esta pegando con la raja de la Alicornio morada que esta agitada mientras da unos largos resoplidos.

— Vamos Blake soy tú Alicornio – comenta sumamente Twilight.

 **Cerebro de Blake:**

— Fallamos señor – indica una neurona.

— No! Aún nos queda una opción – dice el cerebro.

— Cuál es mi señor?

— Si no puedes ganarles úneteles – responde el cerebro!

 **Exterior**

Lentamente empiezo a introducir mi miembro en Twilight que poco a poco sus alas se extiende y un gran calor ambos sentimos por lo que hacemos, donde yo siento cómo Twilight le aumenta su respiración y empiezo a dar mi primera embestida y Twilight gime y da un gran relincho.

Rápidamente doy embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas mientras Twilight en éxtasis gime un poco más alto y siento como ella se corre presionando más mi miembro haciendo que mis alas se extiendan y ciento como mi limite esta cerca.

— Twilight me vengo! – le advertí a la Alicornio morada.

— Blake por favor hazlo adentro mío – indica Twilight agitada mientras gime.

Sin contradecir a Twilight mis embestidas cada vez son más lentas pero profundas haciendo que Twilight Gima ahogadamente y en la última embestida suelto mi esencia inundado el útero de la Alicornio quien lo recibe con un gran relincho y un beso ambos caemos agotados y agitados en la cama.

— ¿Blake porqué lo hiciste? – pregunta Twilight agitada y cansada.

— Porque este es el inició de una familia – respondí colocando un casco suavemente en su vientre.

— Oh Blake tú sabias – menciona mientras me da un gran besó

— Sabes espero que tengamos un Potrillo – dice acariciando a Twilight

— Oh Blake tú me vas a hacer feliz con este regalo – aclara Twilight frotándose el vientre.

— Tú también Twilight – respondí besándola.

— Deberías limpiarte antes de salir – indiqué ya que un poco de semen salía de la vagina de Twilight.

— ¿Y no quieres seguir más? – pregunta Twilight seductoramente.

— ¿Segura que quieres seguir? - dije no muy seguro.

— Blake tener un Potrillo sería muy lindo y quiero que tú me lo des – explica Twilight introduciendo de nuevo mi miembro en ella.

Así esos dos prosiguen en sus actos naturales, mejor dejémoslos en paz y da asco quien escribió eso…. ( :v )

 **En una montaña no muy lejos.**

— Mierda Luis esto está mejor que el porno! – menciona Alejandro viendo cómo Twilight y yo teníamos relaciones..

— Cállate imbécil no entiendo porqué trajiste esos binoculares si solo quería saber si voy a ser tío – explica Luis.

— Yo pienso que si, acaso no viste cómo se le vino adentro de Twilight – dice Heyner con unos lentes y binoculares

— Sólo tú puedes ver el interior y no entiendo por que te hice esos lentes de rayos X y porque mierdas ambos trajeron esos binoculares – aclara molesto Luis.

— Debemos ir nos las chicas nos buscan – indica Alejandro asustado

— Aborto.. Digo aborten! – grita Luis saliendo al contrarió que de donde venían las chicas mientras los demás los seguían.

Después de ese día, Applejack le había dado el castigo a Heyner dónde el debió reparar todas las cosas que la familia apple tenía dañadas, Rainbow sólo compitió muchas veces en carreras obviamente volando con Alejandro y Luis bueno cómo el reto le tocó con Pinkie ella sólo lo obligo a trabajar en Sugar córner por ese día, además de que le enseñó buenas recetas pero sabiendo que no puede llevar carne.

 **5 días más tarde** :

Por fin lo había logrado y puede regresar a Asterión e integrarlo al reloj, donde pronto escuche a Twilight en el baño vomitando mientras las chicas entran.

— ¿Twilight segura que estas bien? Llevas así dos días, pienso que deberías ir al hospital – mencione preocupado.

— Estoy bien solo sólo es un mal de estomago – aclara Twilight desdé el bañó.

— Twilight hazle caso a Blake llevas enferma 2 días – dice Applejack.

— Puede ser algo peligroso Twilight – expresa Fluttershy con miedo.

— Señor yo puedo escanear a Twilight – aclara Asterión desde el reloj.

— Puedes hacerlo ahí? – pregunte confuso.

— Correcto señor – aclara Asterión

Pero antes de hacer el escaneó Twilight corre de nuevo a vomitar.

— No creo que sea algo bueno – menciona Rainbow.

 **Entra Luis y Shadow.**

— ¿Que pasa aquí?¿porque tanta gente? – pregunta Luis.

— Twilight esta enferma y Asterión la va a revisar – dice pinkie feliz.

— "aún no sabe que Blake la embarazo jajaja" – piensa Shadow.

— Twilight ya estas mejor no vas a volver a vomitar – pregunté preocupado.

— No no ya estoy bien – aclara Twilight ya más calmada.

Sin más levanto mi casco para que Asterión desde el reloj la escaneara.

— Iniciando - menciona Asterión.

Cuatro minutos después Asterión ya tenía el diagnóstico.

— ¿Y bien que es lo qué tiene?– pregunta Rarity

— Según los datos recolectados la individua está embarazada – indica Asterión.

Con esas palabras que dijo Asterión hubo un silencio sepulcral.

— Eso es INCREIBLE van a tener un bebe, será Potrillo o Potrilla – pregunta Pinkie inquieta.

— Asterión hablas enserio? – pregunte incrédulo..

— Correcto señor además felicidades será padre – indica el reloj.

— Blake estoy tan feliz – dice Twilight abrazándome y de la nada todos también

— Wojuuu seré tiooo – grita Luis pero pronto se sonroja ya que todos lo vieron

— Wow y yo tía y tan pequeña – aclara mariana

— Felicidades Twilight y Blake! – dicen todas las amigas de Twilight.

— Saben estoy que no me lo creó! – dije al borde del desmayo.

— Tranquilo Blake respira lentamente – menciona Twilight sentada al lado mío.

— Señor el Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal esta en progreso de apertura – indica Asterión.

— Diablos cierto y ¿cuándo se va a abrir? – pregunte mientras todos me observaban.

— Si continúa abierto abrirá la dimensión 2, donde Tirek es supremo – aclara Asterión.

— Espera nos éstas diciendo que perdiste los libros y activaron el portal y viene de nuevo Tirek pero supremo – dice Applejack asimilando.

— Eh si pero creo que será fácil cerrarlo ¿verdad Luis? – le pregunte a el ya que estaba en transe

— Bueno si vamos ahora si, ya que el portal mientras más se use causa estragos en el tiempo – explica Luis.

— Lo que dice el terrestre es cierto, debemos cerrarlo o no habrá más línea del tiempo – menciona el doctor hablando lo extraño que nadie lo noto entrar.

— Tus entradas tan extravagantes doctor y tú que sabes del tiempo ¿Qué pasaría si dejamos el portal? – pregunte a la par de Twilight.

— Eso depende si no pasa ninguna anomalía sólo entrará Tirek supremo – indica el doctor.

— Bien decidido mañana todos iremos a Asterión y tomaremos las armas – exclamé molesto por lo que esta haciendo el cambiante.

— ¿Nos darás armas extraterrestres? – pregunta Rainbow.

— A todos dije así que prepárense que mañana nos vamos de casería – Expresé cómo si fuera un libertador XD.

— Oh y yo las acompañó – comenta Twilight.

— No Twilight tú no puedes ir – aclara Pinkie.

— Es cierto estas embarazada y yo me quedare contigo Twilight – indica Rarity.

— Yo también te vamos a ayudar – menciona Fluttershy.

— ' un poco desganada' está bien – dice la Alicornio morada triste.

— Muy bien Luis diles a Alejandro y a Heyner, y además todos vayan preparándose – explique levantándome.

Todos salen del cuarto para prepararse para mañana y en ese instante Shadow junto con Twilight me enseñaban hechizos para defenderme y de ataqué además Heyner también estaba practicando pues era un unicornio, toda ese día se pasó practicando básicamente pero una Twilight logró convencer a todos que la dejaran ir y bueno….no nos queda opción ya que es princesa y no podíamos decirle que no, además el viaje al bosque Everfree para ir a Asterión y luego al portal y detenerlo se movió 3 días más puesto que Twilight quería que Heyner y yo al ser los que usarán magia para atacar y defenderse practicáramos hasta que literalmente casi desmallarnos por el sobreesfuerzo que nos regíamos mientras Spike ayuda con los antojos de la Alicornio morada ya que bueno…son bastante extraños cómo por ejemplo heno frito con helado…¿sabrá rico? Pues adivinen la respuesta no lo se ya que no tuve la umbría de comerlo, por otro lado Derpy y el doctor se encargaban de intentar que la tela del espació-tiempo no se fuera a la mierda ya que el portal infringe bastante presión.

Luis y Alejandro se encargaban de que las demás chicas supieran cómo usar esas armas ya que no eran las de balas…si no las que internamente Asterión usa las balas de plasma que se dividen en 3 tipos, inofensivo en azul, normal en verde y para casos extremos letal el rojo e inclusive hay un cuarto para cuando la cosa es extrema que es el negro que desintegra pero posiblemente uno también salga herido.

Las más aplicada en ese entrenamiento fueron Applejack y Pinkie mientras que una Rainbow se creía la elegida pero había un problema esa práctica no era con las armas en físico si no en cartón….ya que no se ha ido a traer las armas para seguir el plan cómo está dicho.

Fluttershy y Rarity son enfermeras ya que potencialmente se tenga que luchar contra los cambiante y puede que haya un herido pero eso más que todo es sólo para que se entretengan.

Las otras 3 princesas bueno que se puede esperar, Shinning Armor literalmente casi me cuelga de los testículos o me los explota no se talvez hubiera hecho las dos y eso fue bueno….deje embrazada a su hermana y el no me conocía y toda esa cosa que tuve que explicarle que era el pony de hace 2 años atrás, en cambió con Candase la cosa no fue a tales extremos más bien se emociono que su cuñada Twilight iba a ser madre y obviamente se emocionó, Celestia ñe no tanto pero va pasable y Luna bueno….ya tiene sus problemas personales con Shadow ya que aún no se sabe si quedo o no!

Ya era de noche y mis amigos y yo nos habíamos reunido para tratar unas cosas obviamente sin las chicas puesto si no sería reunión de hombres

— ¡No podemos llevar a Twilight es peligroso para ella y el bebe! – explica Luis inconforme

En realidad era cierto lo que decían los chicos es muy peligro llevar a Twilight y más si está embarazada.

— Eso es cierto es muy peligro! No entiendo cómo ella se va a meter en ese peligró – exclama molestó Alejandro.

— No iré a la misión si una embarazada va es totalmente peligroso y no voy a estar cuidando a nadie – indica Heyner.

— Bien entonces ¿Que van a proponer para resolver este problema? – pregunte de acuerdo con los chicos ya que me preocupa Twilight y el bebé.

— Sería mejor que no vaya y que se quede – propone Luis

— No podremos ella es princesa, mmm mejor porqué no nos vamos más temprano – explique la idea.

Los chicos pusieron más atención a la idea que estaba dando

— Te escuchamos di nos ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunta Heyner.

— Si Twilight va a ir debemos adelantarnos, ellas se levantan a las 7 para ir a Asterión pero si vamos a las 5 tendremos más ventaja además rápidamente iremos al portal y lo detenemos antes que lleguen las chicas – explique a ver que le parecían a los chicos

— Sería una buena idea además así se termina temprano – indica Alejandro.

— Creó que funcionará tú idea Isaac – aclara Luis.

— Bueno vamos a dormir mañana nos iremos temprano – mencione yendo al castillo mientras los chicos van al lugar donde las chicas le prepararon a dormir en el castillo.

 **5am** :

Aún era de noche esa mañana dónde Blake y sus amigos se irían temprano a Asterión para buscar las armas e ir directamente al portal sin ayuda de las chicas ya que una de ellas esta preñada por Blake, donde ahora Twilight está esperando un Potrillo ( a ) sin embargó el hijo de una violación por parte de Chysalis robó y copio los planos del Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal y lo usara para traer de la otra dimensión a Tirek pero no al mismo sino al supremo donde esa Ecuestria cayo bajo su dictadura ya que cada dimensión no es igual que la primera sin más vamos ahora dónde los chicos

( _ **nota la comilla de un solo diente ' va a significar que susurran**_ )

— ' chicos ya están listos para salir ' – indica Luis por la puerta.

— ' shhh las vas a despertar con permiso ' – alega Alejandro saliendo.

— ' vamos Heyner ya esta en el límite' – explique con un bolso en el lomo

— Bien esperó que no se molesten – aclara Luis mientras ya piensa lo peor.

— 'Shhh joder silencio mejor sal ya' – dije con molestia empujando a Luis.

— ' perdón y déjame de empujarme – exclama Luis con molestia

Fue así cómo todos nosotros salimos al bosque Everfree para buscar las armas e ir al portal que fue encendido por un cambiante hijo de Chysalis e Blake por aquella violación, ese caminó hacía Asterión no paso a nada peor puesto que los chicos ingresaron al bosque a las 5:30 am y los animales nocturnos apenas se van a acostar a dormir, sin embargo los chicos sólo pelearon con una pequeña manada de lobos de madera quienes los encontraron por suerte.

 **7 am castillo de la amistad**.

Las chicas a está hora apenas se estaban levantando y preparando hasta cuándo notaron algo extraño rápidamente.

— Spike ¿dónde están los chicos? – pregunta Applejack.

— Yo no se, cuándo desperté ya no estaban – responde el dragón.

— Oh no ya se donde están! – exclama Applejack corriendo al cuarto con las demás

 **Cuarto con las chicas**

— ¿Twilight éstas segura que quieres ir así? – pregunta Rarity con leve desacuerdo

— Claro pero yo no voy a batallar chicas sólo iré de apoyo – responde Twilight tranquilamente.

— Oh si ya casi puedo usar una de esas armas de humanos – expresa Rainbow con excitación

— Yo también estoy súper emocionada – comenta Pinkie saltando.

 ** _Entra Applejack con violencia al cuarto._**

— Chicas los chicos se fueron muy antes – grita Applejack molesta y preocupada.

— QUE! Oh no debió Blake convencerlos por lo del embarazo – menciona Twilight.

— Creo que sería mejor ir nos ya – aclara Fluttershy

— Fluttershy tiene razón además yo quiero usar una de esas cosas – explica Rainbow saliendo volando al bosque.

Y así todas las chicas con una cara de molestia bastante notable van corriendo al bosque excepto Twilight y Rarity que van al trote puesto que Rarity va a cuidar a Twilight por lo del embarazo.

 **8am con los chicos a 4km del portal.**

— Esto está muy calmado – indica Alejandro

 **Punto de vista de Luis.**

Con mis tres compañeros Isaac, Alejandro y Heyner Caminábamos muy cuidadosamente por el sendero y nos preparábamos con las armas que extrajimos de Asterión hace unas horas atrás, Isaac lleva las cargas de las armas que llevamos en el lomo

 **Punto de vista de Alejandro** :

Cada paso que dábamos era bastante tenso, cosa que nos preocupaba que esos esbirros del mal hayan planeado algún tipo de emboscada o trampa, pero no lo sabemos.

 **Punto de vista de Heyner:**

Algo no concordaba en está misión y es del que ya estamos muy cerca del portal y los cambiantes no hayan salido a resistir, sin embargo creo que nada malo vaya a pasar.

— Chicos estamos cerca ya lo oigo – indique cubriéndome con un árbol.

— No podemos entrar a lo loco aún debemos saber si es una trampa – aclara Alejandro con leve tensión.

— Miren el portal se puede desactivar en el tablero de al lado de este – explica Luis señalando el tablero.

— Aquí huele a gato encerrado, no hemos encontrado a ningún cambiante por el camino – mencione con mucha presión.

Un gran estruendo a lo lejos nos alerto de algo y un silbido también.

— Oyen eso algo viene – aclara Alejandro viendo revisando el cielo.

— CUBRANSE SON MORTEROS – grita Heyner.

Todos con semejante susto nos cubrimos pero no nos dio tiempo y el proyectil impacta dejándonos aturdidos puesto que la distancia no fue tan peligrosa.

— Oh shit men! Estos hijos de puta se robaron un mortero! – grita un aturdo y sordo Alejandro levantándose golpeado.

— Cállate debemos buscarlo y destruirlo o el nos destruirá – indiqué aturdido del impacto.

— Debemos separarnos así no nos apuntaran – exclama Luis saliendo de unas plantas e igualmente golpeado.

Otra explosión del mortero y el mismo silbido para avisar de que viene.

— SEPARENSE Y BUSQUEN ESA MIERDA YA – grita Heyner tomando el liderato de la misión.

Con las chicas a 2km de los chicos: ( 9am )

Breves pensamiento de las chicas:

 **Applejack** :

Hace un momento escuchamos varios estruendos a lo lejos y las chicas y yo decidimos que Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity llegarían después y nosotras nos adelantaríamos para ayudar a Blake puesto que jamás va a poder sólo ese pony ignorante muerde más de lo puede.

 **Rainbow Dash.**

Fue increíble cómo son éstas cosas y disparan una bolita en forma de gota de agua de diferentes colores, pero lástima que no es infinita así los Wonderbolts se impresionarían de que yo tenga un arma extraterrestre.

 **Pinkie pie.**

Wooojuuu hace unos momentos estaba escuchando esos fuegos artificiales no muy lejos pero lástima que Twilight se vaya a perder de toda la diversión sin embargo ella va a ser mamá y con su pony que quiere pero cuándo harán la boda?

 **Fluttershy** :

Yo yo no n se del p porque v vine a a algo tan peligroso pero por eso me quede con Twilight y ayudarla en lo que pueda pero tengo mucho miedo de esos sonidos a lo lejos.

 **Rarity** :

Aún no puedo creer que Twilight haya quedado embarazada de ese pony Blake digo hay mejores que ese tierroso hasta el mismo Big Mac puede ser pasable pero bueno que puedo hacer…

 **Twilight** ( :0 )

Estoy muy pero muy molesta de Blake y cuándo lo tenga en mis cascos me va a escuchar quera o no! Ese pony irresponsable se va a algo peligroso sin avisarme y deja a nuestro hijo y se larga ah pero va a ver cuándo lo vea!.

La caminata de las chicas era constante donde a lo lejos se podían oír explosiones y también pocas veces la bala del mortero volando, cada paso que ellas daban aún las que quedaron atrás la adrenalina aumentaba al igual que el ritmo cardíaco de las pobres ponys.

 **Con los chicos:**

Las cosas con ellos cada vez son más complicadas ya que lo que Alejandro pensó resultó ser cierto ya que aparecer los cambiantes robaron de Asterión morteros no uno si no cuatro, estos morteros son muy modernos y usan disparos cóncavas a un lugar específico, sus proyectiles consisten en un cilindro de goma y en su centro una carga de uranio de 1kg esos explotan más y no dejan radiación pero son inestables.

Muchos cambiantes portaban armas de plasma V1, ellos salieron de su escondite y por todo el lugar se iluminaba con la luz del proyectil, las cosas eran muy complicadas teníamos que evitar que nos dispararan directamente y evitar que nos caiga un misil en la cabeza y esta ultima no era tan literal.

Los disparos sonaban muy cerca de mí, lo bueno es que estaba en un lugar en que el mortero no podía medirme, mis demás compañeros estaban luchando a muerte con los cambiantes que ahora portan armas.

— Alejandro deja ese puto hueco y ven y ayúdanos que nos están rodeando – grita Heyner retrocediendo al igual que los demás.

Otra explosión indicando que el mortero disparó y el típico silbido.

— CORRAN! – grite intentado correr.

Pero era imposible, o nos disparaban los cambiantes que eran miles de miles o nos caía un torpedo, a poco más de 4 metros cae el proyectil lanzándonos aún claro donde fuimos rodeados por los cambiantes mientras nos apuntaban…bueno más o menos ya que ni sabían mucho usarlas.

— Jajajaja pero miren a quien capture tan fácil – comenta el cambiante #99

— Tú ¿no sabes lo que éstas haciendo? – grite preguntando molesto.

— Cállate tú no estas en posición de preguntar y ahora los explotare con esa arma increíble – indica el cambiante señalando los morteros en una montaña a lo lejos.

— Esperó que lo que vas hacer sea lo correcto 'random mode activate' – aclaré preparándome.

— Qué! Maldita sea Isaac nos van a explotar con el mortero y le refuerzas la decisión – grita molesto Luis.

— 'Shhhh tengo un plan así que callaos' – susurré esperando al reloj con Asterión.

— Oh no lo van a hacer otra vez – aclare el cambiante disparando un rayo al reloj de mi pata

— ¿Qué te pasa maldito? – exclamé molesto por lo que hizo

— Ustedes no saldrán del bosque con vida, preparen los morteros y apúntelos -grita el cambiante.

Todos estábamos ya al borde de la crisis puesto que el cambiante dañó la batería del reloj, el portal lo tenemos al frente pero no podemos movernos o esos cambiantes nos disparan.

 _ **Con las chicas escondidas cerca de los chicos**_.

Hace unas horas llegamos y nos reunimos con Applejack, Pinkie y Rainbow y nos pusieron al momento de cómo están los chicos ya que cómo todo se puso mucho más intenso las chicas no pueden interferir por los cambiantes que puedan hacerles algo a los chicos.

— No podemos ayudarlos o los mataran – aclara Applejack

— Pero no podemos dejarlos que los maten – menciona Twilight preocupada.

— Oigan miren lo que hace Heyner – señala Pinkie

Las chicas veían cómo Heyner secretamente saca un cilindro verde y le quita el seguro y lo lanza sin que lo vean.

— ¿Que está haciendo ese pony ignorante? – pregunta Rarity

Y sin esperarse una explosión hace que los cambiantes olviden a los chicos así que vamos con ellos.

 **Con los chicos:**

 _ **Punto de vista de Alejandro**_

Esa fue nuestra oportunidad de retomar la ocupación del portal y así detenerlo.

Cuatro explosiones seguidas son oídas y con su silbido da su advertencia.

Una segunda batalla es creada a partir de una simple granada, dónde se logro robar las armas robadas y detener el portal a toda costa mientras disparábamos a diestra y siniestra evitando que nos dieran ya que las balas de plasma son tres veces más dolorosas y mortales, los chicos logran controlar un poco la situación y llegan al panel de control del portal y donde antes estaban caen los proyectiles de los morteros matando a una pandilla de cambiantes que venían.

— Luis aprovecha y apaga el portal nosotros te cubrimos – indiqué mientras disparaba al cambiante que veía.

— Estoy herido ¿no trajeron botiquín? – pregunta Heyner quien recibió una bola de plasma azul en la pata.

— No, sólo se trajeron cartuchos de plasma y comida – responde Alejandro.

— No puedo apagarla hasta que el tiempo se agote – grita Luis al fondo.

— ¿Y si la explotamos? – comente agachado al igual que todos.

— Creo que funcionaría – aclara Luis.

— Bien ya escucharon prepárense – grita Heyner.

Con los cambiantes enzima colocamos los cartuchos de plasma negra alrededor de todo el portal.

— No lo harán en mi mando – responde el hijo cambiante de Blake.

Este embiste a Blake mientras lo apunta con el arma de plasma.

— Espera ¿enserio serías capas de matarme? – pregunte con mi vida en un hilo.

— Tú mataste a mi madre y yo la vengaré – menciona con odio el cambiante con el casco en el gatillo.

Los demás chicos no podían hacer mucho y sólo apuntaban esperando lo mejor al igual que los cambiantes les apuntaban a ellos todos con el plasma negro ya que la barra alumbra negro!.

De unos arbustos salen todas las chicas con una Twilight altamente preocupada, donde Rainbow, Appleboom y Pinkie cómo Alejandro les enseñó apuntan a varios cambiantes mientras Fluttershy y Rarity cuidan a Twilight.

— No lo hagas callenging – grita Twilight preocupada y asustada.

— Piensan que con su interferencia evitaran mi venganza – grita este mientras seguía apuntándome.

— ¿Quieres matar a tú padre por algo que no tuvo la culpa? – grita Twilight.

— Le estoy devolviendo el favor así que.. Muere –

Pero antes de que logrará presionar el gatillo el portal en su centro en vez de estar azul se logra ver la siguiente dimensión.

** _advertencia anomalía intensa en progreso_ …

Sin previo aviso todo comienza a elevarse excepto el portal pero algo grave paso, al nosotros al estar al frente de este un rayo azul atrapo a todos y al cambiante y una fuerza de atracción nos lleva al centró!.

— Blake! – grita Twilight

Ella intenta volar pero Rarity y Fluttershy evitan que vaya al rescate.

** _cerrando anomalía…correcto_!

Este adsorbe a los chicos con el cambiante por lo cercano en que estaban y todos caen al suelo bueno sólo lo que no podía volar.

— Oigan se fue el rey – aclara un cambiante

— ¿Somos libres? – comenta otro!

— LIBERTAD – gritan todos soltando las armas y regresando a su colmena

— Oigan regresen ni sean cobardes – grita Rainbow molesta

— Creo que ese cambiante los obligaba – aclara Applejack

— ¿A dónde fueron los chicos? – pregunta Twilight preocupada.

— Deben de estar en otro lugar pero tú sabes que ellos van a volver Twilight – menciona Rarity preocupada

— Espero que estén bien – responde Twilight

— Oigan ya vieron el reloj del portal – indica Pinkie

Todas las chicas ven que este no descontaba sólo estaba estático en un mismo numero " 13140014,4 segundos faltantes

— Oh no ¿Qué le paso ahora? – pregunta Twilight preocupada

— No se mueve pero ¿cuánto es esa cantidad? – pregunta Rarity mientras todas se acercan.

— Oigan vean la computadora – aclara Applejack observando esta.

Sin protestar todas se acercan y logran leer lo que dice a continuación:

— ** ** _se a detectado un problema con el sistema, esto puede tardar varios minutos - más información_** -

— Y eso ¿Qué significa? – pregunta Rainbow mientras golpea el teclado.

Apenas Rainbow sin querer golea el tablero y el temporizador ahora marca : ( ∞ ) el infinito.

— Rainbow que hiciste – grita Twilight molesta

— Oye fue sin querer Twilight jamás pensé que pasaría – se defiende Rainbow.

** _tiempo definido: reprogramando reloj_

— Oh esperen se mueve veloz – dice Pinkie.

— Wow está retrocediendo rápidamente – aclara Applejack.

** _reprogramación completa, tiempo estándar de apertura 3 días 12 horas 15 minutos 49 ⬇_

— Esto esta mal este portal debía abrirse en 5 meces – explica Twilight.

— Algo cambió Twilight – menciona Rainbow alejándose del tablero.

— Chicas ¿es normal que al lado de esos números haya un triángulo amarillo? – pregunta Fluttershy

Con lo que dijo Fluttershy todas se vuelven a acercar al tablero:

** _Advertencia anomalía encontrada: intrusos en el portal total 5, batería baja advertencia._

— Oh no se va a descargar – aclara Twilight muy preocupada

— Este portal se carga con magia miren esas puntas – indica Rarity señalando las 2 antenas

— Hay que recargar la maquina – menciona Twilight preparando un hechizo pero es detenida por Fluttershy.

— Twilight no, recuerda que no puedes hacer magia – comenta Fluttershy

— Pero Blake está atrapado – recalca la Alicornio.

— Si pero tú éstas embarazada – recuerda Fluttershy

— Tranquila ellos volverán y nosotras los vamos a esperar – expresa Applejack viendo con preocupación la batería ( 15% )

— Lo se sólo espero que estén bien en el otro lado

 ** _dimensión 3 con los chicos y el cambiante:_**

En esta dimensión el cielo era del tipo rojizo, no se sabía si era así naturalmente o por algo apocalíptico sin embargo en un páramo el portal de referencia a arribado expulsando a los chicos mientras caen y de su pelaje sale humo tras a ver pasado sin ninguna seguridad a otra dimensión.

— Aww haha me duele todo – expresa con sumo dolor Alejandro

— Shhh callate intento no pensar en eso – menciona Heyner tirado por el dolor

— Arrrr mis alitas tras que casi me arranco una me duele – me queje en el suelo a la par del cambiante que no se movía

— Diablos me duele hasta donde no pega el sol – comenta Luis con sumo dolor en todo su cuerpo

— Oye cambiante ¿estas bien? – pregunte mientras todos nos levantábamos a cómo podíamos pero no me respondió

— Blake el murió, no logró resistir el paso de dimensión – explica Luis bastante mejor.

— - suspire – cuánto hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente – mencione quitándome el polvo de las alas

— Luis, Isaac el portal algo le pasa – grita Alejandro preocupado

Rápidamente todos vamos al tablero y revisamos que pasa :

** _**nivel de batería bajo, en 30 segundos se apagara el sistema**_

— Nos quedaremos atrapados – dije Heyner asustado.

— Heyner funciona con magia ayudarme recargarlo – indique señalando las antenas que hay.

— Bien, ustedes retrocedan – indica Heyner a los demás

Heyner y yo al ser los que usamos magia hacemos un hechizo y disparamos a la antena un rayo constante y este empieza a reaccionar.

** **_Cargando_** …. ( 1% )

— Aguanten chicos ustedes pueden – apoya Luis mientras Alejandro hacia un hueco para enterrar al cambiante

— Arrrr esto es cansado – dije ya sintiendo el peso del cansancio.

— Vamos no seas inútil Isaac aguanta más – grita Heyner obviamente igual de cansado

** _**nivel de batería estable**_ ( 50% )

Cortamos el hechizo y Heyner y yo caemos agotados por usar tanta magia y Luis va a ver cómo estamos.

— Bien hecho chicos, con eso la máquina funcionará 2 horas más – aclara Luis

— Que! Pero son 3 días que esa mierda se vuelve activar – alegue molesto y candado mientras me levantaba al igual que Heyner

— Odio sus máquinas – menciona Heyner agotado.

— Oye yo no tuve nada que ver, el portal sólo sirve con electricidad pero el cambiante lo cambió…a magia – explique

Sin invitarlo un gran centauro rojo con negro de unos 10 metros aparece y no muy feliz..

— Mmm existía entonces otro Alicornio en Ecuestria – comenta Tirek supremo

— Oh verga tío le pegamos al gordo – menciona Heyner sorprendido retrocediendo lentamente

— Miren son las chicas – grita Alejandro olvidando el hueco

— ¿Están más débiles o soy yo? – pregunta luis

— DEJEN DE HABLAR Y ESCUCHEN, YO SOY LORD TIREK, SUPREMO REY DE ECUESTRIA Y TOMARÉ SU MAGIA – grita ese centauro tomándome con sus manos

— Isaac nooo, chuta y el lleva más magia – aclara Alejandro juntándose con los chicos

Sin poder soltarme Tirek habré su boca y empieza a intentar tomar mi magia pero sin ningún resultado.

— Arrr ¿porque no puedo tomar tú magia? – pregunta Tirek muy molesto

— Iluso yo no soy un poco, soy un humano en un cuerpo de pony –

Respondí mientras disparaba un rayo directo a su ojo donde Tirek grita de dolor mientras me suelta para taparse la herida.

— Maldito mi ojo arrr estúpido pony – grita de dolor Tirek cubriéndose el ojo lastimado

— Ja bien me alegro que te duela –

Aclare bajado la guardia mientras Tirek me patea cómo si fuera un balón de futball y chocaba con la maquina que en realidad si dolió y bastante

— Oh shit, Isaac ¿éstas bien no te Rompiste nada? – pregunta Luis ayudándome a levantarme.

— Oh Twilight porqué estas café jeje chuta – respondí todo desorientado del semejante pata don que me dio Tirek

— Ahora si se le boto la canica – expresa Alejandro sin mucha preocupación

— USTEDES PAGARAN POR SU INSOLENCIA Y MÁS EL PONY VERDE A EL LE DARÉ SU MERECIDO – grita furioso Tirek mientras de su ojo izquierdo sangraba

— Chicos no vamos a ganar si sólo uno ataca, debemos hacerlo juntos – indiqué recuperando la cordura

— Oh esta bien pero mejor la otra semana – indica Alejandro y Heyner lo golpea en la cabeza

— Iluso no habrá otra semana si nos matan imbécil – responde Heyner con molestia

— ¿Ustedes quienes son? – pregunta Twilight que era gris tras haber perdió su magia

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** …

Quiero pedirles disculpas si me he atrasado con las actualizaciones pero si están en mi posición verán que hago lo posible ya que si están atentos en Costa Rica un volcán llamado Turrialba está en erupción y eso provoca que el internet sea lento por la ceniza, además no he tenido tiempo por que ya entre en semanas de exámenes, así que pido paciencia y disculpas.

Si les gusto el capítulo no olviden dejar sus reviews no importa si son de quejas o no ya que todo ayuda a mejorar, sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ?


	10. Dimensión 3

Hola y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño 2 espero que la historia les vaya gustando tanto a mi cómo para escribirla para ustedes, sin mucho que agregar vamos al capítulo.

 **Capítulo XXX: La dimensión 3**

En el capítulo anterior: Blake y Twilight tuvieron una mañana bastante activaba y a los 5 días después Blake logra reparar o integrar a Asterión en su reloj, donde este le da la noticia que Twilight esta embarazada de el!, las chicas y chicos felices de Blake pero pronto el hijo de este y Chysalis había robado en el pasado los diarios del Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal y los mejoró a una máquina que funciona a base de magia, los chicos y chicas preparan un plan para destruir la máquina pero los chicos en desacuerdo de que una Twilight embarazada vaya a arriesgar su vida y salen mucho más antes que ellas, donde los cambiantes les prepararon una trampa pero lograron librarse sin embargo una anomalía del parte del portal hizo que este los adsorbiera a la otra dimensión que se va abrir en 5 meces que ahora son en 3 días, los chicos ahora están en un páramo dónde antes estaba el bosque Everfree pero este fue destruido por Lord Tirek el supremo rey de la Ecuestria de la 3° dimensión, dónde las chicas o mane six no lograron conseguir la última llave del cofre de la armonía y sin más vamos a donde se quedo en este capítulo de hoy.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunta una Twilight muy débil mientras las chicas llegan junto a ella.

— Soy yo Twilight Blake – respondí un poco ofendido

— Amigo espera un momento – indica Alejandro deteniéndome

— Yo no conozco a ningún Blake – responde Twilight fríamente por la situación.

— Pero pero si hace unas horas

— Isaac piensa un momento esta es la otra dimensión recuerdas – me grita Luis intentando que yo entendiera la situación

— CALLENSE NO HABLEN Y TÚ EL VERDE VEN A PELEAR CÓMO HOMBRE COBARDE – grita Tirek bastante molesto

— Tú espera ya llego – dije para conversar con todos

— QUE! SUFICIENTE

Tirek de la irá dispara un rayo y este iba directo a Twilight quien yo la empujo y este da al suelo.

— Ouch quítate de encima de mí pervertido – grita Twilight golpeándome con su casco

— A ha a ya lo siento sólo te salvaba – respondí del dolor por los golpes

— Twilight deja de jugar y vámonos antes de que nos maten – grita Applejack con las demás todas igualmente grises y débiles

— Ustedes váyanse yo me quedare – grita la Alicornio

— Chicos ya saben que hacer – grite alzando vuelo alcanzado la altura de Tirek:

 _ **ROUD 1**_

En esta esquina tenemos a Tirek el supremo líder de la devastada Ecuestria con 3 veces más su poder mágico que cualquier otro ser, con 10 metros de altura y una gran musculatura

Y en esta otra esquina al subnormal Alicornio Blake o Isaac no se cuál, un Alicornio que medió sabe volar, le dieron clases de magia hace 5 días y es un humano en cuerpo de pony.

 **Fight** :

Y la primer confrontación empezó desde el cielo, donde un Blake disparaba pequeños hechizos para intentar abatir a Tirek quien responde atacando un gran rayo, que por poco explota a Blake y este contraataca con hechizos de hielo pero sin surgir ningún efecto.

Las chicas de esta dimensión se cubren en el hueco que hizo Alejandro quien nunca enterró al cambiante y Twilight sólo me observaba cómo yo aguantaba más que ella, y los chicos que rápidamente empezaron a buscar materiales alrededor lo más rápido posible.

— Ríndete Alicornio, tú nunca me vas a ganar – grita Tirek lanzando bolas de fuego

— Ni lo pienses toro subdesarrollado – aclaré bloqueando el ataque con una pared de agua

— Te haré una invitación, perdonaré tú agresión si te unes a mí – comenta Tirek dejando de atacar

— Y me atacarás por la espalda cómo a Discord – mencione en desacuerdo

— Discord era un tonto e hice bien en destruirlo pero tú tienes más poder que el de un Alicornio promedio – dice Tirek intentado convencerme

— " si Discord fue destruido eso quiere decir que la 6ta llave del cofre también, no se cómo vamos a ganar si no habrén el cofre" jamás confiaré en ti Tirek tendrás que matarme si quieres mi magia – exclame en total desacuerdo

— Si esa es tú decisión pues la voy a cumplir

Tirek sin esperar me atrapa con su mano ya que el es bastante grande y yo comparado como con una hormiga

— Arrr suéltame desgraciado! – grite con dolor ya que me estaba presionando.

— Nunca ustedes ni esas llamadas las elementos podrán ganarme – responde Tirek con una sonrisa triunfante

— No estés tan seguro Tirek – Grita Luis a 10 metros con un misil artesanal

— ¿Creen que esa cosa podrá derrotarme? – pregunta Tirek burlándose del cohete

— Probemos….Allahu Akbar

Ese grito sólo lo entendieron los chicos quienes se cubrieron en una fosa común y Luis encendió el cohete e Isaac aprovechó la distracción de Tirek y escapo de su agarre con la ayuda de la magia y el misil es recibido por el centauro que dio un gran grito del dolor que este le provoco por la explosión que hasta las chicas de esta dimensión no se lo esperaban

— Allahu Akbar ¿Enserio eso se te ocurrió? – pregunte incrédulo de lo que dijo mi hermano

— Si bueno el momento y yo con el misil, pero que te importa lo que yo diga además aprovecha que está distraído y habré el cofre – explica Luis sacudiéndose el polvo por la explosión

— Vale ya regreso y ¿Por qué no preparan otro? – pregunte antes de ir me

— Veremos cómo lo volvemos hacer – grita Alejandro desde el fondo de la fosa

— Corre vete ya Isaac – menciona Heyner con molestia

— Ya va mierda…. – dije molesto de que me echaran u obligarán.

 _ **Con las chicas**_

Las pobres ponys ahora grises puesto que Tirek les robo su magia y energía o algo así, ellas ahora están todas juntas ya que la Alicornio Twilight se había unido al grupo que ahora están en la fosa, pero algo extraño es que el cambiante no estaba y este nunca fue enterrado pero la cosa es ¿A dónde se fue? Nadie lo sabe.

— Twilight mira ahí viene el Alicornio – menciona Pinkie pero no a su típico modo si no cómo más tranquila

— No confió en ese Alicornio – comenta Rainbow y Rarity

— Chicas ¿ustedes saben donde hay un cofre del tamaño de 4 manzanas en pirámide?

Pregunte ya que el páramo desértico no daba referencia alguna de que eso exista

— ¿Quién pregunta? –

Contra ataca la Alicornio ya que no me conoce puesto que ella nunca me ha visto en su vida

— - un poco dolido- soy Blake el protector de los elementos

Apenas Isaac dijo esa oración todas las chicas mostraron una cara de sorpresa, indignación y una sobresalientes gran molestia del parte de todas al saber que Blake no haga nada para arreglarlo

— ERES EL SUPUESTO PROTECTOR DE LOS ELEMENTOS! Y TÚ DONDE ESTABAS HACE 1 MECES PARA EVITAR TODA ESTA CATASTROFE O CUÁNDO LAS CUTIE MARK DE LAS CHICAS LAS INTERCAMBIE POR ERROR

Grita Twilight con bastante enojo mientras daba señales de querer golpear o noquear al Alicornio verde limón

— Es cierto tú ¿donde estabas? Y bienes a marcarte cómo guardián si ni te conocemos

Aclara Rarity aumentado la furia de la Alicornio morada quien se notaba bastante inestables y muy peligrosamente cerca de Blake

— SUFICIENTE CON USTEDES MALDITOS PONYS DEL INFIERNO, LOS VOY A DESTRUIR A TODOS –

Grita Tirek ya recuperado del impacto del misil que en su pecho tenía quemaduras bastante notables

Blake sin saber que hacer observa que las chicas tenían el cofre en unas alforjas que llevaba Applejack, este se abalanza asustando a las chicas y toma el cofre

— DEVUELVELO ESO NO TE PERTENESE

Grita la Alicornio morada pero ella estaba incapacitada para poder hacer algo

Los chicos se acercan a las chicas quienes mostraban algo de molestia con ellos

— Tranquilas chicas todo va estar bien

Comenta Heyner intentado apaciguar la furia contenida de las chicas quienes no respondieron y decidieron ignorar y alejarse un poco de los chicos

 **ROUD 2 : TIREK VS ISAAC (** _BLAKE_ )

Blake en sus cascos tenía el cofre pero no podía abrirlo sin la 6ta llave que Tirek lleva en su cuello ya que según el había dicho el asesinó a Discord y con eso Twilight nunca podrá tener la llave

— ¿Crees que con ese cofre podrás ganarme?

Comenta Tirek burlándose del cofre que es del tamaño de una torre de 4 manzanas

— Así es pero no puedo abrirlo así que creó que no

Cuando Blake dijo eso este toca el cofre con su cuerno y este es absorbido lo que sorprendió a todos incluyendo un poco a Tirek

— Sera mejor que te destruya antes de que me arrepienta

Y con esas últimas palabras Tirek ataca con una gran cantidad de magia concentrada y Blake lo esquiva pero un error garrafal es que esa magia iba directo al portal

— Noooooo

Fue lo único que las chicas oyeron, confundidas del porque esos ponys extraños se preocupaban por esa gran máquina

Esa magia concentrada impacta en las antenas de carga y el portal cambia de color azul a rojo y un extraño fenómeno se creaba ya que el centro azul se extendía más de lo usual.

** **advertencia sobrecarga en el emulador, fallo de todos los sistemas, procesó 1 no responde**

Una corriente de aire empezaban a ingresar al portal y la máquina empieza a desaparecer ya que se estaba adsorbiendo pero sin esperarse las telas del tiempo se abren correctamente conectando ambas dimensiones por tiempo limitado

— Miren el portal se abrió ¡

Sonó una voz conocida desde el otro lado y se ve cómo las chicas asoman sus cabezas y vieron cómo venían corriendo los chicos pero Blake no.

** **Peligro el proceso 1 no puede ser controlado**

Tirek y las chicas grises y los demás veían cómo el portal se abría mucho más dejando ver a las demás del otro lado a cuerpo enteró quienes se sorprendieron al igual que las grises y los chicos rápidamente cruzan de nuevo a la dimensión original

— " ya lo entendí todo si quiero ganarle a ese Alicornio debo de estar en su mundo para poder absorber su magia"

Piensa Tirek viendo cómo todos estaban muy distraídos por el portal y este aprovecha y me toma con sus grandes manos

— Arrrr vas a seguir con esto! – grite molesto ya que Tirek igual quería quitarme la magia

— Ya se. Como ganarte Alicornio así que ponte a rezar – menciona Tirek acercándose al portal mientras los del otro lado retroceden

Cuando Tirek ingresa algo extraño pasó ya que fue violentamente lanzado devuelta al páramo

** **acceso denegado razón (** ** _individuo contaminado_** **)**

( **Nota** : ** _eso significa que Tirek no puede entrar a la Ecuestria normal ya que el portal detecta la magia robada de los ponys de la dimensión 3 )_**

— Imposible cómo algo extraño me puede prohibir entrar

Comenta Tirek muy molesto mientas Blake se veía muy pensativo:

— "Rayos cómo puedo ganarle a Tirek si no puedo abrir el cofre" – pensaba sin encontrar una solución hasta que recibí una ayuda tipo divina

— " Blake la pinche llave es tú cuerno, con sólo tú cuerno lo puedes abrir" – dice una voz en mi mente, lo extrañó es que ni sabía de donde

— " ¿eres goku?" – pregunte a esa voz extraña que venía de mi interior

— "no soy Shadow y habré el cofre rápido antes de que Tirek entre a la dimensión" – recuerda Shadow y este desaparece de mi mente

Las chicas grises no podían hacer mucho, ellas estaban atrincheradas en la fosa común que Alejandro había hecho mientras observaban cómo Tirek repetía muchas veces el ingreso al portal

Mientras Blake le dispara a Tirek quién lo suelta por el dolor que le provocó mientras este decía retahílas por la gran herida, donde todos y todas observan cómo Blake reaparece el cofre y coloca su cuerno en la última ranura y lo gira, donde todos ( as ) oyen cómo la cerraduras se abrieron pero Blake nunca quito su casco en la tapa evitando que se habrá

— Twilight toma!

Grita el Alicornio lanzando el cofre donde la Twilight gris confundida lo atrapa con éxito pero ella no sabía que hacer con esa cosa, donde las demás se acercan igualmente confundidas.

Pero Tirek se había recuperado y golpea con su puño cerrado aún Blake y este golpea en el portal la única zona que no fue absorbida y es la zona de las baterías que le dan un coche eléctrico a Blake dejándolo noqueado y fuera de combate.

 **Al otro lado del portal:**

Todos y todas ven cómo Blake cae noqueado y la Twilight quería ir ayudar pero paso lo mismo que con Tirek y fue rechazada

** **anomalía 193** ( _dos personas iguales en la misma dimensión_ )

— BLAKE - es lo único que grita Twilight muy asustada y preocupada ya que Tirek se le está acercando

 **Al otro lado del portal:**

Con cada paso Tirek se acercaba a Blake e ignoraba a las chicas ya que el pensaba que ya no servían para nada.

Por fin lo hicieron ellas abrieron el cofre y son transformadas las 6 elementos en supremas y pronto Tirek intenta revertirlo pero el poder del cofre le roba su magia y un estallido de arcoíris regresa todo a su lugar pero pronto mucha magia del cofre compite con la del portal forcejeando para que este se cierre

** _**alerta sistema de protección activado, Firewall activos**_

Blake se despierta desorientado y ve cómo todo regresó a la normalidad, Tirek esta hecho de piedra, exceptuando la competencias del cofre y el portal que querían ganar

— TWILIGHT CIERRALO – grite ya que veía cómo las baterías empezaban a elevar unas llamas y a emanar gran cantidad de humo.

Y pasó lo que se esperaba, pero Twilight cierra el cofre (Nota: pasa el final del episodio el reino de Twilight 2 ) y la máquina o sus baterías explotaron de la gran temperatura lanzando a unos pocos metro a Blake.

 **Punto de vista de Blake.**

veía cómo los chicos y chicas del otro lado se cubrían para evitar la detonación, dónde los chicos hacían señas de que cruzara rápido

** _FAILET PROCES 1 CLOUSING THE PROCESS_ ( batería baja )

Ahora Isaac con el poco tiempo empieza a correr rápidamente ya que el portal se le podía volver a ver el marco y alrededor una coloración azul dando señales de que este se va a cerrar muy pronto.

— Espera no lo vas a lograr! – grita la Applejack y las chicas exceptuando a Twilight de la dimensión 3

Apunto de saltar al portal, la misma Twilight me empuja evitando que yo no entrará y el portal se cierra mientras se empieza a hacer de piedra extrañamente.

— Ah ¿¡porqué lo hiciste!? – pregunte molesto levantándome del suelo

— No lo abrías logrado cruzar esa cosa – menciona Twilight mientras llegaban las chicas

( **Nota** _: esta Twilight y las chicas no conocen a Blake, ni esta Twilight esta embarazada, es la otra de la dimensión 2_ )

— Oye y tú ¿quien eres? – pregunta Rainbow llegando con las demás

— Soy Isaac pero si gustan me llaman Blake – respondí acercándome al portal ahora gris

— ¿Que es esa cosa? – señala Rarity

— De ahí al parecer vinieron ellos – responde Pinkie

Mientras las chicas discutían un poco Blake se acerco al portal donde su cara de gran preocupación era muy notable y el se sienta mientras observaba cómo nuevamente

— ¿Cómo voy a volver? – pregunte sin que nadie lo escuchara observando triste el portal

— Blake ¿estas bien? – pregunta Twilight sentándose a la par mía

— Creo que no Twilight, todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa – respondí triste

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Twilight confundida

— Ese portal yo lo creé y lo usaron para destruir el mundo – respondí con tristeza mientras pensaba cómo regresar al otro lado

— No te sientas mal 'me da un beso en la mejilla' y eso es por ayudarnos, adiós Blake – dice Twilight mientras se va caminando con las chicas a ver lo que pasó con el cofre.

Isaac se quedo sorprendido del beso de la Twilight de la dimensión 3, pero este se acerca al tablero que fue lo único que no esta hecho de piedra.

** **Error**

Blake da un suspiro de tristeza pero nota algo extraño en el centro del portal donde la persona ( oh pony ) ingresa al portal ya que debería de estar traspasable pero más bien está transformado en piedra.

— Diablos no se daño la maquina si no el cofre lo convirtió en piedra – dije revisando que estaba mal

Blake ahora estaba sólo en medió del recuperado bosque Everfree y a lo lejos se ve el castillo de Twilight y el de Canterlot en la montaña a la lejanía.

** **error al procesar – falla N17** ( engranajes bloqueados o con bloqueos )

— Maldita sea! Funciona pedazo de porquería – grite mientras con mi

— casco golpeaba el tablero con furia

 **3 horas más tarde intentado repararlo.**

Blake hace 3 horas intentaba reactivar el portal hasta que a lo lejos se logra oír un rayó dando a conocer que una tormenta se acerca y Blake no tiene un lugar dónde guarecerse de la lluvia

Isaac no tenía opciones y decidió ir a Poniville dejando atrás el portal y su única forma de salir de la dimensión que el cambiante lo obligo a ir, con un hechizo el rápidamente llega y unas nubes amenazantes dan la precaución de que una gran tormenta se acerca y lo extraño es que esas nubes emanaban del bosque Everfree y los Pegasos no lograron controlar tal cantidad de nubes, Blake llega al pueblo pero no había nadie ya que fueron al nombramiento de princesa a Twilight y este estaba en la puerta del castillo

— Wow con que así era nuevo el castillo – comente ingresando cómo si fuera un ladrón

El cristal del castillo no era transparente más bien de un color opaco evitando que la luz entrara, donde un Blake veía por primera vez el castillo nuevo.

— Es increíble que yo ayude a una Twilight – mencione un poco más feliz mientras una lluvia bastante fuerte

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuche cómo un vidrio rompiéndose en una puerta de al lado, cuando ingreso el cambiante que pensamos que estaba muerto ahora se encontraba robando el cofre de la armonía

— ¿Qué estas haciendo cambiante? – grite con molestia por lo que esta pasando

— Arrrrr maldita sea, siempre que intento hacer algo tú apareces – responde con gran molestia el cambiante

Pronto afuera se escucha una puerta abriéndose y unas voces que se acercan.

— Sólo espero que te perdonen padre –

Este sólo tira el cofre y Blake lo toma con su magia confundido y ve cómo el cambiante sale por la ventana rota

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Celestia pero ve la ventana y que yo tengo el cofre

— Heee no es lo que parece más bien detuve el robo

Celestia ignoro lo que dijo el Alicornio verde y dispara un hechizo para detenerlo y este lo esquiva y coloca el cofre en la alacena de al lado, la Alicornio blanca vuelve a disparar pero Blake lo bloquea con un escudo, la Alicornio blanca dispara en repetidas ocasiones e igualmente Blake los bloquea con un escudo y este responde disparando un hechizo de sueño que Celestia no logra esquivar y cae en un sueño, pero Luna y Cadance escuchan los disparos de magia y entran al cuarto y ven cómo Celestia esta noqueada por así decirlo y le disparan a Blake en repetidas ocasiones que apenas logra resistirlo ya que son dos Alicornios contra uno.

Sin poder hacer mucho Blake repite el mismo ataque que con Celestia pero las dos princesas no caen en la trampa y logran atrapar a Blake con un hechizo de levitación que lo dejo inmóvil

— Oh por Celestia un Alicornio macho! – menciona Luna muy sorprendida y molesta por lo de su hermana

— Diablos suéltenme o las voy a demandar – grite intentando moverme pero sin éxito

— Cálmate ya!, primero ¿dinos tú nombre? – pregunta Cadance mientras aún me tenia encerrado por así decirlo

— Me llamo Isaac pero si quieren me dicen Blake y ahora suéltenme – respondí intentado romper el lazo de magia de Cadance

— Primero ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – pregunta Luna muy molesta

Blake de los intentos de soltarse de Cadance lo logra y en un rápido movimiento les dispara un hechizo de sueño pero golpea un mueble dejando caer varias cosas de vidrio, llamando la atención de muchos guardias que protegían la conoración de Twilight y subieron a ver que diablos pasaba y cuando llegan ven cómo un Alicornio verde limón acomodaba los cuerpos de las 3 de princesas en la cama y al aparecer tuvieron una batalla ya que había un poco de sangre en el suelo y eso era porqué Blake se corto con un pedazo de vidrio y estaba sangrando un poco

— ALTO NO DE TE MUEVAS – gritan los guardias en la puerta apuntado sus lanzas contra mí

— Wow chicos no es lo que parece, sólo estaban cansadas y las acosté para que duerman – mencione bastante nervioso mientras retrocedía un poco

— MIENTES

Los guardias no pudieron terminar de completar su oración ya que Blake les disparo un hechizo de rayo dejando a la mayoría noqueados por portar armaduras de oro o que son conductivas de electricidad.

— Maldita sea, ahora quien vendrá Shinning Armor - hablé molesto ya que me metería en grandes problemas

— Correcto chico, ahora no te muevas o no sales entero – menciona el pony blanco con armadura dorada

Este no portaba una expresión bastante simpática y venía acompañado de otro guardia, este tenia melena azul y era de un color tipo anaranjado, sus cutie mark no se podían ver por las armaduras.

— Aléjense o no respondo – advertí preparándome para una gran confrontación.

Afuera del castillo final de la conoración de la princesa de la amistad.

Todo el pueblo incluyendo a las chicas ignoraban del gran conflicto que hay en el castillo, donde inclusive se observan u oyen sonidos de impacto en el interior pero nadie se atrevía a ingresar ya que tienen miedo de ser arrestados por entrar en propiedad privada.

— Wow Twilight es increíble que ya tengas tú propio reino – comenta Rarity sentada en un mantel de picnic.

— Si chicas, no puedo esperar por hacer crecer a Poniville – responde una Twilight súper emocionada

— Oh y te voy hacer una súper emocionante fiesta para celebrarlo – expresa Pinkie pero es detenida por Applejack

— Cálmate Pinkie, primero Twilight debe resolver unos asuntos con aquel pony del bosque que nos ayudo a derrotar a Tirek – aclara Applejack comiendo un pastelito

— Oh Twilight y yo vi cómo le diste un pequeño beso a – dice Rarity haciendo sonrojar a Twilight.

( **Nota** : _no olviden ellas no conocen a Blake, esta es la dimensión 3_ )

— No me digas que la cerebrito se enamoró del nuevo – comenta Rainbow con algo de asco

— No me gusta chicas, sólo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento – explica Twilight evitando sonrojarse

Pero pronto la calma se detuvo y ven cómo una ventana del castillo se rompe y todas ven cómo un Alicornio sale siendo perseguido por Flash Sentry.

— Vamos Twilight – grita Rainbow saliendo volando mientras la seguía Fluttershy y la misma Twilight, pero Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack corrían mientras las seguían.

Castillo de la amistad/ punto de vista de Shinning Armor

La batalla con ese Alicornio fue pesada pero tampoco poco para que me ganará, el tiene una debilidad y la voy a encontrar además: ⬇

"Ese Alicornio cuándo lo atrape va a volver a nacer, cómo tiene tanto odió por atacar a Celestia y a luna y hasta mi propia esposa, oh ese pony la va a pasar mal"

~ ahora Shinning Armor se encontraba bajando rápidamente las escaleras para darle apoyo a Flash Sentry.

 **Afuera con la persecución:**

Blake ahora esta siendo perseguido por Flash Sentry y una Rainbow se unió también y la misma Twilight que desconocía a quien perseguían, Fluttershy con su miedo dejo de volar y se quedo en tierra, las 3 princesas rápidamente se recuperaron y acompañaron a Shinning Armor.

— Alto detente y tú juicio será menos invasivo – grita Flash agotado de tanto perseguirme en vuelo

— Cállate pendejo tú no sabes lo que harán – le grite mientras le respondía lo que había dicho Flash y aparecer no le gusto

Blake cansado de huir vuela tipo reversa y le dispara a Flash pero Rainbow iba muy adelantada y por poco le da si no la hubiera esquivado pero la poca visibilidad del Pegaso amarillento le jugo una mala pasada y recibe una gran descarga y con la armadura esta se torno más y este muy desorientado cae en el techo de una casa, las 3 princesas y el unicornio blanco se molestaron demasiado por lo que hizo el Alicornio quien estaba volando en suspensión

— RAINBOW REGRESA AQUÍ YA! – grita furioso Shinning Armor.

Esta Pegaso al oír al hermano de Twilight bastante enojado, acepto sin ninguna pelea alejarse, Twilight ve a Blake e intentan detener lo que harán las princesas pero es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunte sólo en el aire viendo cómo Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Shinning Armor hacían un hechizo.

— BLAKE HUYE, CORRE! – grita Twilight muy asustada y preocupada

— Que? – vuelvo a ver a las princesas –

Lo que paso fue que esos 3 crearon un hechizo de fusión, dónde casi Blake se le sale la caca del semejante hechizo.

— No no no no no noooooooooo – grite haciendo un escudo

Una gran explosión del tipo atómica se logra ver por un par de segundos y cuándo se disipa una línea blanca dónde ocurrió la explosión hasta que termina en el bosque Everfree que da a conocer que Isaac fue lanzado a ese lugar que esta con una intensa tormenta.

Twilight aterriza con una cara bastante de molestia por lo que acaba de pasar

— A ustedes que les pasan ¿Por qué atacaron a ese pony? – pregunta Twilight al borde de la ira!

— Calma Twili, ese pony que dices ataco a Cadance, Luna y a Celestia – responde Shinning Armor apaciguando a la Alicornio morada

— Shinning busca a más guardias iremos a ese bosque a arrestarlo – indica Celestia regresando al castillo con su hermana

— A la orden su alteza – responde el unicornio retirándose del lugar

— Twilight ¿tú conoces a ese Alicornio? – pregunta Cadance

— El nos ayudo a las chicas y a mí a derrotar a Tirek, y es el guardián de los elementos – responde Twilight con leve molestia

— Oh por eso el estaba tomando el cofre – aclara Cadance

— ¿El lo estaba tomando y para que? – pregunta Twilight con duda

— No lo se, yo sólo fui porque oí que algo pasaba arriba y vi que el había atacado a Celestia – explica Cadance recapacitando lo ocurrido

— Sólo espero que este bien después de lo que hicieron – expresa Twilight yendo a su castillo.

 **Lugar de impacto de Isaac/ bosque Everfree:**

Había una gran bruma de neblina en ese bosque y una intensa lluvia impedía ver mejor, habían árboles quebrados, otros sólo se les cayeron las hojas del impactó, y en un pequeño cráter un Alicornio que estaba noqueado se despierta con su cuerno al rojo vivo y 3 esperas que giraban alrededor de este con las cutie mark de Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Shinning Armor en el centro de estas pequeñas esferas con coloración anaranjada, Blake se despierta llorando no por estar lejos de Twilight si no por que su cuerno arde bastante y está lastimado por la caída

— - entre sollozos- no voy a resistir esto! – mencione acostado de espalda viendo caer las gotas en mi pelaje

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esta vida?...arrrr maldita sea – grite de dolor tomando mi cuerno pero lo soltaba rápido por lo caliente y muchas lágrimas caían al suelo junto al agua que cae

— Oh padre pero mira cómo estas, todo indefenso en este bosque tan peligroso – dice el cambiante mientras aparecía al frente de mi cara!

— Si me vas a matar haz lo rápido – respondí con gran molestia

— Oh no eso no sería divertido, más bien te dejaré ver que hacen las princesas contigo y si sobrevives te dejaré vivir tú vida en paz – expresa el cambiante

El cambiante sale volando dejando a Blake sólo en el bosque, mientras la casería comienza.

— -arrg – debo salir de aquí! – mencione con gran dolor de cuerno y de todo el cuerpo mientras escupía un poco de sangre por la gran explosión

Blake intenta levantarse pero cuándo coloca la pata delantera izquierda gime de dolor y cae, gracias a la lluvia su cuerno ya no estaba al rojo vivo, ahora era de un anaranjado débil.

El vuelve a intentar levantarse sin colocar la pata izquierda delantera, pero cuando coloca la trasera derecha no soporta del dolor y este vuelve a caer.

En su 3° intento, intenta usar magia pero su cuerno ni siquiera logra hacer una chispa pero deja de hacerlo ya que el color anaranjado empieza a aumentar, el debe salir de ese agujero ya que de la intensa lluvia se está inundando.

— No -sniff- así no – sniff – dije golpeado moralmente ya que no puedo hacer mucho!

— ¿Señor está bien? – pregunta Asterión, cosa que no sabía que estaba ahí

— Oh -sniff- pensé que te habías dañado – respondí calmándome

— Correcto, el impacto de la descarga daño la batería, aún no se cómo se reparo – indica Asterión.

— Oye me revisas por favor – mencione mientras me giraba para quedar viendo el cielo gris y las gotas.

— Analizando…

Blake por unos momentos le pasa un láser verde por todo el cuerpo hasta que este se quita.

— Análisis completado: señor tiene la pata delantera izquierda quebrada, la trasera derecha con fractura, un esguince moderado en el ala derecha y la temperatura de su cuerno es anormal – explica Asterión

— Ya entiendo del porque me duele en puta ambas patas – respondí mientras intentaba soportar del dolor pero era imposible

— Señor esas esferas pueden ser usadas para abrir el portal – aclara Asterión

( **Nota** _: Asterión es una inteligencia artificial por lo cuál el no tiene sentimiento pero puede mostrar preocupación o algún sentimiento relacionado_ )

— No lo había pensado y puede funcionar– respondí intentado ni moverme mucho

— Pero sabe que para regresar debe llegar primero antes de que las princesas –

— Puta si es cierto, el portal está expuesto – mencione exaltado por lo que dijo Asterión

— ¿Qué va hacer? – pregunta Asterión ya que conoce de las irresponsabilidades que yo pueda hacer

— Tú sabes bien!

Blake en un gran esfuerzo se empieza a arrastrar con las dos patas que no las tenía rotas y logra salir del agujero pero este se lástima bastante ya que debe usar mínimo la pata trasera derecha que la tiene fracturada.

— Asterión…no creó que llegue – indique al borde de entrar a llorar del intenso dolor

— Señor no es por molestar pero algo se acerca y son muchos – indica Asterión

Blake del susto que dijo su equipo del reloj, se arrastra y se oculta detrás de un árbol dónde se notaba que sudaba mucho por el dolor, nervios y de todo.

 **GRUPO 1 ( Flash Sentry, Twilight, Guardia 1,2,3 y Cadance )**

 **GRUPO 2 ( Shinning Armor, Celestia, Guardias 4,5,6 )**

 **GRUPO 3 ( Luna, Guardia nocturno [ general ] )**

 _ **Primero vamos al grupo 2:**_

Shinning Armor esta decidido de darle el merecido castigo al Alicornio que ataco a Celestia, Luna, y a su esposa, donde este aparecer si lo encuentra no sería algo bueno.

— Shinning debes calmarte, se que te molesta lo que pasó pero debes mostrar menos preocupación – habla Celestia relajada...de algún modo

— Lo se, lo ciento su alteza pero no me puedo sacar de la mente lo que hizo ese Alicornio – aclara Shinning aún molesto

— Eso es de recapacitar de que este mundo es malvado – responde con un alza de voz la Alicornio Blanca

 **Grupo 3:**

Luna estaba caminando por el bosque Everfree junto al general oscuro, igualmente buscando a ese Alicornio ya que a ella le llamó la atención

— Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta el unicornio oscuro

— No te preocupes general, sólo estoy pensado donde pudo haber caído ese pony – indica Luna un poco intrigada

— Okey si necesitas algo me dices – menciona el general revisando alrededor.

 **Grupo 1:**

( **nota** : _**lean cuidadosamente porqué esta parte es IMPORTANTE )**_

Twilight iba acompañada de Cadance mientras discutían de ese Alicornio y más la princesa del amor para comprender del porque ese pony se infiltro al castillo, Flash Sentry y sus 3 guardias se adelantaron a buscar alrededor así que vamos con ellos:

 **Flash y los guardias** :

— ¿Ya vieron algo? – pregunta el Pegaso

— No pero este bosque da miedo y más si nada nos a pasado – menciona el guardia 1 que lo llamaremos Red Hot Con leve miedo

— Oigan miren adelante hay un gran hoyo – señala el guardia 2 que lo llamaremos Stormbilly

Esos chicos se acercan al hueco y ven que no hay ningún pony dentro de este, pero vamos a un árbol a 2 metros:

— " diablos ya los oí" – pensé y veo que tenía aún girando las esferas y las tomo y supongo que saben donde las puse…

— Miren hay marcas en el suelo que van detrás del árbol – indica un guardia acercándose

— "te amo Twilight" – fue lo que pensé.

El guardia revisa el árbol y encuentra a Blake, dónde llegan los otros 2 y Flash Sentry.

— Oh miren que le paso al pobre pony – dice el Pegaso burlándose del estado del Alicornio.

— ¿Le damos una lección para que no vuelva a atacar a una princesa? – pregunta Stormbilly

— Buena idea – aclara Sentry colocando una soga en la boca de Blake para que no grite.

 **Advertencia contenido de violencia extrema**

El guardia 3 que se llamará Rain, le quita a Asterión a Blake del casco y lo lanza a unos metros y luego lo golpea en el hocico con su casco, mientras Flash, Storm y Red Hoy se ríen.

— Es mi turno Rain – aclara Storm con cara de maldito

Este empuja a Blake dejándolo costado de lado derecho y toca su pata trasera derecha y lo golpea con toda su fuerza con el palo de la lanza y la reacción de Blake era gritar pero con la soga en la boca no podía

** señor…no! – dice Asterión observando Con gran precaución lo que pasa!

— Basta Storm es turno de Red – aclara Sentry con calma

— Bien, sólo quería jugar más

Red obliga a Blake a sentarse y este le propicia varios golpes en su cara y en el estomago, haciendo que sangre Blake por la nariz mientras muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor.

— Bien chicos, Mi turno – dice Flash acomodando a Blake mientras los guaridas sabían que quería hacer y le acomodaron el casco izquierdo delantero!

Flash le propicia con sus patas traseras un gran golpe en todo el pecho del Alicornio y a nivel de su pata rota que lo envían varios metros atrás, además la soga de la boca de Blake se soltó y un grito desgarrador se logra oír en todo el bosque.

 **Con Twilight y Cadance:**

Ellas hablaban tranquilamente hasta que oyeron ese grito que sonaba más adelanté

— ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Cadance con leve susto

— Es El Alicornio algo debió pasarle – responde Twilight

— Vamos entonces Twilight

Las dos princesas corren rápidamente, mientras los demás grupos iban igualmente donde se oyó ese gritó

 **Con Blake:**

El pobre Alicornio estaba apunto del desmayo del intenso dolor que ahora era del 200% por la golpiza de esos guardias, donde la cutie mark de Blake empezó a parpadear ( cómo a las chicas cuando las llama el mapa ) mientras el Alicornio sufría del dolor y lloraba de lo mismo, donde el ya veía borroso y los sonidos tipo cajón.

— Y eso maldito te pasa por atacar las princesas – responde Flash Sentry feliz de lo que hizo.

Twilight y Cadance llegan y ven el estado en que esta el Alicornio, luego observan cómo los guardias tenían rastros de sangre en sus cascos y una que otra en su pelaje.

— ¿Qué es pasa cómo se les ocurre atacar al Alicornio? – Grita con gran furia Twilight que fue detenida por Cadance

— Twilight tiene razón, ahora lárguense antes de que los mande a la cárcel – grita Cadance igual de furiosa

Pronto llegan los demás y ven al Alicornio y un Shinning no parecía tan molesto con lo que hizo los guardias.

Twilight y Cadance iban a acercarse al Alicornio pero retroceden del gran susto ya que la Osa mayor salto en protección de Blake quien dio un gran grito de furia para que retrocedieran y obviamente lo hicieron.

— Se lo va a comer! – grita Luna horrorizada

— No creo que lo está protegiendo – menciona Twilight con los latidos al máximo

 **Con Blake:**

El estaba igualmente asustado y petrificado al ver tal oso, lo que el no sabía es que lo estaban defendido hasta que llego la osa menor y lamió la cara de Blake dónde estaba sangrando la nariz.

— Oh gracias – mencione sin fuerzas

** mi capitán esta a unas horas de sufrir un paro cardiorrespiratorio y nadie se le puede acercar – explica Asterión viendo las acciones sin poder hacer nada puesto que es un reloj (7_7)

El oso pequeño me ve directamente a los ojos quien empieza a dar leves gemidos de tristeza mientras intenta mantenerme despierto

 **Grupo de expedición:**

Todos y todas oigan cómo el pequeño oso lloraba por el Alicornio quienes sólo 2 entendían del porque, Flash Sentry y los 3 guardias que atacaron a Blake estaba petrificados ya que pudieron haber sido comidos vivos por el oso

— Blake va a morir si ni hacemos algo – grita desesperada Twilight

— No podemos o nos come el oso – responde Cadance con un poco de adrenalina.

— Si ese pony sobrevive pasara por la justicia – indica Celestia

La oso mayor da un gran rugido, asustando a todos y haciendo que retrocedan, pero una Twilight ignoro la advertencia del gran animal.

— TWILIGHT RETROCEDE ESTAS LOCA! – grita Shinning con gran precaución por su hermana

— SHINNING CÁLLATE – grita molesta Cadance sorprendiendo a las 2 princesas

— SHINNING DEBO HACER ALGO POR EL, EL ME DIO EL CASTILLO Y DEBO PAGÁRSELO – grita Twilight dando un paso al frente donde la osa.

Todos veían con gran respeto lo que Twilight va hacer y una lucha de miradas comienza entre la osa y Twilight, pero pronto Twilight se da cuenta de un error y la osa revisa su corazón!

( **Nota: la osa mayor Beto va a saber que hace, pero eso es mío :3** )

Unos segundos después la osa aparta la vista de la Alicornio morada quien del susto corre donde el Alicornio.

— " _oh por Celestia me sentí violada_ " – piensa Twilight por lo que paso

Blake ¿estas bien? - Pregunta la Alicornio morada

— No Twilight -arg – respondí con mucho dolor

— Hay que llevarte aún hospital – aclara Twilight intentando moverme con su magia pero sólo logra lastimarme.

— Arrg Twilight alto, sólo quería darte estas cosa – mencione sacando la 6ta llave del cofre

— ¿Porque me das esto? – pregunta Twilight con gran preocupación

— Twilight sabes del porque – mencione viéndola a sus ojos violeta

— Pero eres un Alicornio no puedes morir – responde Twilight entre lágrimas

La osa mayor se empieza a ir al igual que la osa menor, pero los demás no se acercan por miedo, mientras ven con precaución lo que hace Twilight.

Blake pronto empieza a brillar asustando mucho a Twilight, los demás se acercan a una distancia segura.

— Blake no por favor no así! – comenta Twilight entre llantos

— Twilight déjalo -menciona Shinning Armor

— Shinning es el guardián de los elementos, ¿Cómo lo va a dejar? – crítica Cadance

— Es el guardián – grita una muy sorprendida Celestia.

— Oh no, creó que algo nos va a pasar – dice Luna

Ellas ven cómo los elementos aparecen en circulo alrededor del cuerno de Blake y Twilight fue movida a unos metros, ella intentaba volver pero un campo de fuerza no lo permite.

— ¿Quién trajo los elementos? – pregunta Celestia viendo con asombro

— Sólo aparecieron – aclara Luna

Los elementos empiezan a absorber a Blake y cuándo terminan estos caen al suelo y cambian su color a gris plata

— No el no puede morir – grita Twilight llorando

— Twilight lo ciento – se disculpa Shinning quien se dio cuenta de su error

— Ya para que Shinning Armor ya se fue – grita Twilight dolida

— Twilight cálmate el no tuvo la culpa – responde Celestia

— ¿Que les pasa a los elementos? – pregunta Luna con temor

— Se están rompiendo! – dice Luna con temor

Los elementos se vuelven negros y se empiezan a fracturar pero no se rompen

— Vamos al árbol de la armonía – grita Celestia ya con mucha preocupación

 **Continuará** …

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pido grandes disculpas por los atrasos en la actualización del Fic pero he estado ocupado por el colegió, sin más no olviden dejar sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima, soy Isaaccb ?


	11. Isaac

_Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de un mundo extraño 2, sin ningún retraso vamos ya!_

 _Nota el nombre que se dirá más adelante no me pertenece, es de su creador Christopher Paolini, ese nombre se uso para su entretenimiento, además de que mi creatividad se vio reducida :v_

 **Capítulo XXXl : Isaac**

Aún hay una pregunta que nunca se contestó y ¿Cuál es esa pregunta? ¿Por qué Isaac es un pony? En realidad ese secreto el lo guardo tan bien que muchos le creyeron y ese secreto es que el cuando regreso de la tierra la broma venenosa no lo transformó…eso es mentirá una gran y peligrosa mentirá, el fue transformado en pony ya que en su tele transportador nunca le colocó el sistema de protección, ¿porque les digo esto? Ya deben saber estamos apunto de conocer a Isaac y algo más de su vida y es que miente.

En un lugar tan oscuro dónde ni siquiera puedes lograr ver tú propio casco y ¿donde es ese lugar? Así Blake esta adentro de los elementos y ¿porque el esta aquí? Ya deben saber el murió 1 de 4 veces pero ya les explicó cómo funciona eso.

— Hola ¿ahí alguien ahí? – pregunte despertándome y lo extraño que no estoy herido ni nada

— Isaac….

— ¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunte con temor ya que no podía hacer magia y menos podía ver a dónde iba

— Isaac

El Alicornio se ponía más nervioso y su pulso aumentaba ya que esa voz de acercaba.

— ¿Quién es? – mencione por segunda vez muy asustado

De la nada la luz se enciende dejando ver a tres dragones, ambos de gran tamaño e imponentes con una mirada que le daría miedo hasta Tirek, el lugar donde estaban era una sala bastante decorada con antorchas de hielo cosa que le daba un ambiente frío, los dragones estaban sentados en un suelo de basalto coloreado como sus escamas.

Este lugar tenía paredes de piedra cincelados perfectamente para crear un hermoso lugar, y dónde Blake estaba habían dos columnas de mármol blanco más parecido cómo la nieve, pero ni había ninguna puerta para salir.

— H hola? – dije estúpidamente con gran temor, miedo e increíblemente estaba aterrorizado

— Bienvenido Isaac el nuevo guardián de los elementos – saluda un gran dragón rojo

— G gracias – respondí muy aterrado, el cuál no podía moverme del temor que estaba pasando en mí

— Tranquilo no te aremos nada, más bien queríamos conocer al nuevo – menciona un dragón azul pero no de cualquier azul este era mucho más brillante y bonito :3

— Eso es bueno jeje y ¿dónde estoy? – pregunte mucho más tranquilo

— Oh no nos hemos presentado, el es Fire guardián del elemento lealtad, ella es Shapira guardiana del elemento bondad y generosidad y yo soy Herot guardián de la magia – explica el dragón amarillo

 **Shapira** : _dragona de 1.70 metros, sus escamas son de un celeste que brilla cómo si fuera fluorescente, ese celeste es cómo las esmeraldas, en vez de verde Celeste, es una dragona muy sabía e inteligente, camina a 4 patas y tiene alas, es la más joven del lugar con 15 años sin contar la incubación del huevo que son 800._

 **Fire** : _un dragón anaranjado de 2.50 metros, sus escamas cambian a nivel de las alas ya que tienen coloración rojiza, su forma de tomar las cosas lo hace muy temido, aún que es un buen dragón, igualmente camina a 4 patas, su edad se nota entre los 210 años sin contar la incubación._

 **Herot** _: dragón entre morado y azul, mide 3 metros y es un dragón especial ya que puede usar magia pero sólo la generación de electricidad, es el más sabio, inteligente y presta mucha atención ya que es el líder, su edad es la más avanzada ya que cuenta con 400 años sin contar la incubación._

— Una pregunta ¿si ustedes son guardianes de que soy guardián yo? – pregunté con un enredo mental

— Oh Isaac es fácil tú eres el guardián de los elementos en físico pero nosotros en el mundo espiritual – aclara Shapira

— Aaa bueno, pero ¿porqué estoy aquí? – dice mientras me sentaba ya que me empezó a dolor los cascos

Todos los dragones y la dragona se miran entre si sorprendidos y sorprendida de la ignorancia de Blake

— Tú Isaac acabas de morir – indica Herot un poco incómodo

— Que! No, alto cómo pude morir p pero Twilight el portal mi hijo Luis mi hermana el cambiante las esferas

— Cálmate ya! Debes entender tú situación Isaac – responde con rudeza Fire

— P pero si morí! – respondí apunto del ataque cardíaco

— Eso es correcto pero no te preocupes, además aprovecharas ese tiempo y nos responderás muchas dudas – expresa Shapira en un tono de voz muy calmo

— - _suspiro_ \- bien si no hay otra salida, adelante – comente más tranquilo pero inquieto.

— ¿Sabes del porqué eres un pony? – pregunta Fire

— Bueno hace varios meces regrese de la tierra y bueno por prisa no puse una protección – explique un poco avergonzado de la situación.

— Eso es correcto pero aún no sabes ¿Por qué eres un pony? – vuelve repetir Fire

— Bueno no – dije con confusión

— Eres un pony porque tú tienes un gran poder y corazón Isaac, ese poder están grande que ni tú te imaginas – explica Herot

— ¿Por qué me dicen eso? – mencione más confundido

— Porqué eres el guardián y debes conocerte a ti, ahora dime ¿porqué te enamoraste de la elemento de la magia? y digo hasta ya tienen un hijo en desarrollo – pregunta Herot

— Bueno ella es muy especial, desde que quede atrapado en el pasado ella me mostró el verdadero amor, no se asustó de mi verdadero ser y me quiere por lo que soy – exprese un poco incómodo

— Es hermoso!...lo siento jejej ¿sabes quien es Shadow? – pregunta Shapira

— Bueno según lo que se y lo que el escritor dejo en su antiguo perfil, es el ex guardián de los elementos – explique no muy seguro del todo.

— Así es, el tiene tres mil quinientos años y ahora tú eres el nuevo guardián, el fue derrotado en varías ocasiones aquí y en la dimensión dos – indica Herot un poco molesto

— Espera ¿el perdió aquí? – pregunte ya que pensé había escuchado mal

— Así es, Tirek le robo su poder una vez y lo asesinó, por eso fuiste traído de la tierra para que tomes su lugar y con tú poder salvar ambas dimensiones aún que ya lo hiciste – explica Herot

— Oh eso no lo esperaba y ¿Cómo regreso a Ecuestria? – pregunte un poco triste

— Antes de responder debes saber esto Isaac, tú tienes 4 retornos y debes tener cuidado – indica Shapira

— ¿Significa que tengo cuatro Continúes? – pregunte incrédulo

— Así es pero no lo relaciones con un juego – responde Shapira expulsando humo por su nariz por la molestia

— Bien con eso Isaac ahora debes ir te – indica Herot

— Pero antes ten esto te ayudará – menciona Fire dándome una esfera blanca

— Perdón Fire ¿Qué es? – pregunte viendo la esfera extraña

— Es azbastium, un mineral cuatrocientas veces más duro que el diamante – explica Fire

— ¿Por qué me lo das? – pregunte con gran asombro de la bolita de mineral

— Te servirá para los elementos… Isaac – dicen todos al mismo tiempo

— Si ustedes tres representan un elemento ¿no faltan más? – pregunte ya que era verdad

— Es fácil, muchos elementos se relacionan, por ejemplo la bondad y generosidad, tú los debes dar y otros que se representan solos cómo la honestidad y risa – explica Shapira

— Oh bueno eso es interesante – exprese bastante confundido

— Oye por casualidad ¿cómo es Ecuestria? – pregunta Fire interesado

— Es muy bonito saben deberían ir alguna vez – respondí feliz de la pregunta

— Seria interesante ir una vez – aclara Shapira.

— Otra pregunta ¿Por qué revivieron a mis amigos? – pregunte ya que eso me inquietaba

— Mmm posiblemente fue Shadow, sin embargo yo no se del porque ya que ellos no pueden revivir – explica Herot

— Además Isaac, la primera vez que regresas de la muerte puede doler – indica Shapira con lástima

— ¿Y cuánto!? – dice ya imaginándome los dolores más fuertes del mundo

— ¿Sabes a que temperatura está el sol? – pregunta Herot

— N no! – respondí con temor

— Oh excelente yo tampoco pero no mucho sólo una que otra pulsada – explica Herot

— Que? ¿Qué tiene que ver el sol con una punzada? – pregunte confundido

Los dos dragones y la dragona se miran entre si y deciden omitir la pregunta

— Bien ya basta de preguntes – dice Fire

— Bueno Blake ya debes despertar – indica Herot mientras Shapira y Fire se despedían y me lanzan una llamarada de fuego.

Blake veía cómo todo se volvía negro y los sonidos se alejaban y todo quedaba negro de nuevo, mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se comprimía un poco y la sensación de que estas cayendo pero en un sueño

 **Ecuestria dimensión tres** ( _2 días de la primer muerte_ )

En el bosque Everfree más específico en el árbol de la armonía, las 6 gemas recobran su color original mientras brillan una luz blanca que dejaría ciego a cualquiera y poco a poco este brillo se empieza a bajar hasta dejar ver aún Alicornio Verde limón mientras su pelaje emitía un poco de vapor y este cae de lado.

No hay que describir mucho el árbol, sólo que este tenía una coloración gris más vivo, sin contar de que alrededor hay unas enredaderas pero nada peligroso.

— Arrrrg mierda!, Shapira tenia razón esto duele mucho! – grite del dolor mientras me sentaba para limpiarme el polvo aún que me duela todo.

— Te lo dije Isaac – responde una dragona celeste al frente mío

— Aay …dios mío Shapira avisa cuándo llegas! – mencioné ya que había caído de espalda del susto, casi al borde de un paro cardíaco!

— No seas llorón, vine a decirte que tengas cuidado, cualquier unicornio debió sentir el poder mágico que expulsaron los elementos – aclara Shapira con preocupación

— Muchas gracias mi pequeña dragona – respondí ya levantándome y alistándome para ir me, cosa que ni tenía nada…

— De nada pequeñajo ahora me despido – menciona Shapira lista para regresar al mundo de los espíritus

— Shapira espera – grite antes de que ella se fuera para preguntarle una cosa

— ¿Qué paso mi pequeño pony? – pregunta Shapira con interés

— Quédate aquí conmigo – le suplique a la dragona ya que me pareció bastante bueno invitarla

Ella me mira sorprendida ya que ningún guardián le a preguntado eso y menos a esa altura

— Isaac yo no se que decir! – responde a dragona indecisa

— Se que es inesperado Shapira, pero tenerte cómo mi amiga ambos podremos aprender de nosotros – explique intentado convencerla

— Podría pensarlo pero ¿Cómo vas a ocultar a una dragona de 20 metros? – pregunta esta exagerando las cosas

— No exageres Shapira, sólo mides como 1 metro y un poco más – respondí corrigiéndola

( _ **Nota**_ _: un pony normal mide 1.25, estas medidas de a continuación son mías: pony tierra 1.25, unicornio 1.25, pegaso 1.25, Alicornio 1.45, Big Mac 1.40, Spike 1.35, Shapira 1.70_ )

— Bien si, soy muy joven ¿ y qué? – gruñe la dragona con molestia

— Jajaja para mí significa que aceptas, bien Shapira te quedas conmigo – aclare tomando el azbastium que los dragones me dieron

— Arrr bien, de todos modos quería conocer el mundo – responde la dragona tranquilizándose, de todos modos no le molesta quedarse

— ¿Qué opinan los otros dos? – pregunte ya que pueden molestarse

— Ja ¿esos dos?, nadie puede decirle no a mí, además son muy viejos – aclara Shapira mientras ambos salimos de la cueva yendo a mi punto de muerte que posiblemente estaba a unos minutos…

— …¿cuántos años tienes? – pregunte inquieto por lo que había dicho

— Emm quince años! – responde con gran sonrojo la dragona

— Wow para tener quince es cómo si hablara con alguien de 40 años – dije muy sorprendido viendo una lápida a lo lejos

— Un dragón puede ser muy inteligente aunque sea joven – aclara con gran orgullo Shapira

— ¿A ti no te va a afectar la codicia verdad? – dije con una alta dosis de preocupación

— No, eso sólo le pasa a los machos – aclara la Dragona Celeste mientras nos detenemos en una lápida:

 **Aquí descansa Blake ¿? – 1021**

 _Un gran Alicornio que ayudo a Ecuestria a derrotar al mal_

La tumba o lapida cómo quieran llamarla, se encuentra en medió de una zona abierta casi con excepción de unos árboles negros que estaban ahí, el pasto no era alto y no había ningún animal alrededor, por aclarar que hay muchoa Ivy o enredaderas por los árboles.

— Ugh debió ser alguien bueno! – dije bromeando revisando un poco alrededor

— Jejeje y ¿porque viniste aquí? – pregunta la dragona con duda

— Heee, tú sabes que yo tenía un reloj, bueno creo que Twilight lo tiene – aclare ya que no había nada alrededor bueno sólo piedras pero no cuentan…

— Mmm podría llevarte volando al pueblo – menciona la dragona extendiendo sus alas Celestes reflejando un poco la luz por sus escamas

— Oye sabías que puedo volar – exprese un poco ofendido y sorprendido por el brillo, ya que ella parece cómo algo mágica

— Jajaja tranquilo, claro que lo se, pero debemos entrar de noche ya no debemos causar problemas y menos que sepan que estas vivo – explica Shapira preocupada de que maten otra vez a Isaac

— Eso será rápido, ven vamos al limite a esperar – mencione caminando junto a la dragona

Blake y Shapira llevan una gran conversación durante el trayecto, quien por primera vez un dragón de los elementos esta con el guardián en el mundo físico.

 **ECUESTRIA**

 _ **Dimensión dos:**_ **cuándo el portal se cerro dejando atrapado a Blake.**

El portal se cerro en medió del bosque Everfree, que se encontraba rodeado de mucha vegetación e ivy imposibilitando la visión a lo lejos.

— Blake nooo – grita Twilight corriendo al portal

Pero es detenida por los chicos y la obligan a cubrirse ya que esta explotó poco después, y rápidamente se convierte en piedra lo único que se salva es el panel de control y el contador que marca ( 1x? )

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – grita del susto Rarity por semejante explosión.

— Arrrr mierda Heyner ayúdame – grita Alejandro que tenía un clavo de titanio en su rodilla por poco y le da en el casco

— Oh fuck amigo, nuevamente Isaac quedo atrapado – recuerda con dolor Alejandro

— Twilight ¿estas bien? – pregunta Luis ayudándola a levantarse

— Si gracias, pero debemos encender la máquina – aclara Twilight regresando a esta pero las chicas la detiene por miedo y seguridad de ella

— Twilight sabes que Blake hará lo imposible por regresar, además éstas embarazada sería mejor volver a Poniville – expresa Applejack preocupada por Twilight y por el bebé

— Applejack tiene razón Twilight, sabes que Blake es muy fiel y siempre regresará – expresa Rarity, casi haciendo el dicho del perro arrepentido…

— Yo me quedare vigilando a esos tres – comenta Rainbow viendo cómo Heyner intentaba extraer el clavo..

— Yo iré a Sugar córner a preparar la fiesta de regreso de Blake – aclara pinkie, ya que sabe que Blake volverá

— Twilight vamos! – gritan las demás esperándola mientras Fluttershy se adelantaba por querer salir rápido del bosque

Twilight se va junto con las chicas excepto Rainbow que se quedo…digamos que vigilando.

— Emm Rainbow ¿puedes dejarnos solos un segundo? – pregunta Alejandro con amabilidad mientras Heyner le curaba la herida, ya que el le extrajo el clavo

— Arrrg bien pero luego me cuentan! – responde la pegaso un poco molesta y se va a hacer patrullaje alrededor

— Bien ¿Quién le da eso a Twilight? – pregunta Luis mientras todos hacían un pequeño circulo o lo que mas podían.

— Yo no, a mí me da cosa – expresa Heyner evitando la misión

— Oh vamos, estamos hablando de Isaac, el lo hizo y nosotros aceptamos en darlo si a el le pasaba algo – aclara Luis con molestia viendo a los otros dos quienes no daban señales de aceptar

— Eso es cierto pero hablamos de Twilight Luis, ¿Quién de nosotros tiene los huevos para decírselo? – pregunta Alejandro secamente, ya que nadie quería darle eso…

— Si hablamos quien tiene más testículos hablamos de Isaac, ¿acaso no recuerdan lo del colegió? – explica Heyner terminado de curar la pata de Alejandro y guardando el botiquín en las alforjas que habían traido

— Eso no se olvida, el primero de julio…día internacional de la Boleta e Isaac enfrentó al profesor diciéndole que si le da la puta gana que le alistará un proceso de suspensión…que loco – comenta Luis recordando ese trágico día, :0

— Sii, pero volvamos al punto ¿ quien le va decir? – vuelve a preguntar Alejandro y obviamente el no quería

— Yo le digo! – grita una Potrilla unicornio rosada llegando por el trillo que estaba al lado del portal

— ¿Qué haces aquí mariana? – pregunta Luis un poco molesto, por la seguridad de ella

— Mmm viendo cómo se ponen de acuerdo quien le da el vídeo de Isaac a Twilight – responde la Potrilla sin ninguna expresión aparente, sólo con una pisca de molestia

— ¿Qué quieres para que se lo des? – pregunta Luis mientras los demás ponía mucha atención a la acción de mariana

— Mmm bueno cómo sabrás aquí en Ecuestria no existen las Tablets.. quisiera tener una – comenta Mariana acercándose a loa chicos

— ¿Sabes que Isaac no está aquí para que haga lo demás verdad? – pregunta Luis por si las moscas

— ¿Isaac sabe hacer Tablets?…cuando llegue le encargo un P9 – menciona Alejandro

— Arrrg dame eso entonces – dice con rudeza Mariana

— Sólo cuídalo y enséñaselo a Twilight – recuerda Luis dándole una llave maya a mariana quien la toma con un poco de rudeza

— Adiós y deberían ponerse a reparar el portal por lo menos – indica mariana ya por el sendero, mientras los chicos se veían a la cara.

— Luis ella tiene razón, llevamos 1 hora discutiendo – informa Heyner quitándose la gorra por respeto, dejando ver su pelaje obviamente en la cabeza del mismo color celeste y su cuerno blanco algo extraño..

— ¿Que se hizo la perra de Rainbow? – pregunta con enojo Alejandro, con mucha molestia, nadie sabe del porqué.

— A quien le dices perra gordo cabrón! – grita Rainbow desde una rama de un árbol sorprendido a Alejandro:

Rainbow se le abalanza a Alejandro y le logra atinar un golpe en la cara, pero ella es detenida por los chicos, deteniendo el pequeño conflicto

— Rainbow cálmate no lleguemos a la violencia – grita Luis con molestia mientras evita que esta vuelva a golpear a Alejandro, ya que le había roto un labio del golpe con el casco que le dio..

— Que querías si siempre desapareces - grita Alejandro mientras se quitaba un poco de sangre en el labio por el golpe.

— Pero esa no es forma de decirme – responde Rainbow con furia pero los chicos con excepción de Alejandro evitan que se levante de nuevo para evitar más pelea

— Cálmense los dos, Alejandro vete a Poniville que sólo das problemas – menciona Luis ya bastante molesto con Alejandro.

Sin ningún comentario Alejandro se levanta y sale renqueando por el trillo sin decir nada, excepto por su boca ya que decía una gran retahíla

 **Punto de vista de Heyner:**

Veía cómo el tipo se iba después de haber llamado perra a Rainbow, todos conocimos el lado oscuro de Alejandro, ahora será mejor que Luis y yo nos enfoquemos en reparar el portal para intentar traer a Isaac, sólo espero que este bien o no haya muerto…

 _ **Con mariana castillo de la amistad:**_

La Potrilla rosada había llegado al lujoso castillo de la amistad con la llave maya, que contiene algo para Twilight de Blake, posiblemente sea algún testamento aún que no se está seguro.

Ella estaba en la sala del mapa cutie hablando con Spike el dragón.

— Bien Spike no quiero que digas nada ¿oíste? – pregunta mariana con duda

— Si claro, no debo decir que Blake dejo algo para Twilight, bien ahora ten la Tablet pero cuídala que es la única. 7_7 – responde Spike preocupado por el objeto ya que le había rayado la pantalla con sus garras

— Bien Spike vete déjame sólo con Twilight – comenta mariana sacando a Spike del lugar

Un rato después Twilight llega, su expresión es de sorpresa al ver a mariana con el objeto de Spike.

— ¿Para que me llamaste mariana? – pregunta con amabilidad la Alicornio morada

— No se cómo ve voy a decir esto Twilight, pero mejor míralo tú – responde mariana con suma tristeza y eso preocupo a Twilight.

— No es nada feo ¿verdad? – pregunta Twilight sentándose en su respectiva silla mientras toma la Tablet no muy segura de lo que va a ver

— Mmm depende pero sólo mira – aclara mariana mientras Twilight pone play.

 ** _coloquen la canción si quieren o se saltan esta parte, la canción se llama tú poeta, Alex campos_**.

 ** _Vídeo_** :

— Dale Isaac, pero espero que no lo uses!

— Bien, Alejandro y Heyner vayan para afuera –

— No seas playo ni que fuere pero toma la guitarra entonces

— Ya me fui…

— Lárgate Heyner

Esos ya salen

— Cómo dice costa rica:

 _Cuando desperté allí estabas tú_

 _Aquella mujer con la que soñé_

 _Le vestí la piel sus labios bese_

 _Y su corazón allí me refugie_

 _Late el corazón late voy por vos_

 _Y si canto y lloro canto para ti_

 _Mi vida entera toda te la doy_

 _Ya no tengas miedo yo aquí estoy_

 _._

 _Tú poeta tú verano_

 _El silencio de mí voz diciendo te amó_

 _Mi princesa mí primavera_

 _Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera_

 _Me conoces bien siempre te amaré_

 _Aunque estemos lejos yo aquí estaré_

 _Seré tú poeta tú razón de ser_

 _Tú serás mi reina mi única mujer_

 _Tú serás mi aliento serás mi edén_

 _Mi eterno romance confidente fiel_

 _Niña consentida amo de mi ser_

 _agua de este río que yo beberé_

 _._

 _Tú poeta y tú verano_

 _El silencio de mi voz diciendo te amo_

 _Mi princesa mi primavera_

 _Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera_

 _._

 _._

 _Tú poeta y tú verano_

 _El silencio de mi voz que dice te amo_

 _Mi princesa mi primavera_

 _Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera_

 _Soy un niño enamorado_

 _El diseño de tú sueño en mi plantado_

 _Consentida mariposita_

 _Prisionera de este amor que no se rinde_

 _Que no se rinde…_

 _Nunca me cansaré de amarte_

 _Sólo le pido a dios del cielo... que me haga el mejor para ti_

 _Te amó Twilight_

— Amigó eso es bonito pero cómo se va a usar no

— Shhh dejarlo ahí ya

 **Fin del vídeo**.

En la cara de Twilight sólo se veían caer muchas lágrimas cuando termino de ver el vídeo, la pobre se le rompió el corazón y además se conmovió.

— Twilight ¿estas bien? – pregunta con preocupación mariana

— No, pero quiero a tú hermano de vuelta! – responde Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas por el vídeo que la conmovió y demás..

— El va a volver Twilight, no se cómo pero lo va hacer! – aclara con mucha seguridad la Potrilla, ya que Blake siempre regresa más bien parece un gato, no se sabe cómo pero lo hace.

— Lo se, ven vamos a comer un helado – invita Twilight a la hermana de Blake

— Claro gracias – responde mientras seguía a Twilight afuera del castillo para comprar el helado, dejando la Tablet en la masa

Portal bosque Everfree: punto de vista de Rainbow:

Hace unas horas Luis y Heyner han intentado hacer que funcione ese objeto pero al parecer ya no lo lograron ya que Luis esta tirado en el suelo golpeándose con los cascos la cabeza y Heyner sólo lo ve…

— Luis ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Heyner ya sin ganas de hacer nada ya que ahí un sol bastante fuerte bueno es muy calcinante.

— No puedo, no lo puedo reparar por primera vez! – responde Luis mal ya que no puede ayudar a su hermano.

— No es tú culpa Luis, además sabes que el va a volver! – recuerda Rainbow volando alrededor de este.

— Se que lo hará pero me sentiría mejor ayudarlo – aclara Luis quien se sentía cómo un completo inútil.

— No te mortifique, nosotros tuvimos la culpa por adelantarnos – menciona Heyner sentándose mientras removía la tierra con sus cascos evitando ver a Rainbow por la vergüenza.

— Si, y es obvio que Isaac lo sabía, si no cómo adivino lo del vídeo – comenta Luis con enojo por su ignorancia.

— El no lo adivinó lo hizo por que le pareció algo muy arriscado – explica Heyner corrigiendo a Luis de su equivocación

— No entiendo de que hablan ustedes ¿ya no harán nada? – pregunta Rainbow con molestia ya que Luis y Heyner la aíslan de la conversación, la pobre parecía pintada, literalmente :v

— No Rainbow, oficialmente nos rendimos, Isaac está sólo esta vez – responde Luis sin ganas, mal Por no poder ayudar

— Bueno espero que se mejoren – grita Rainbow saliendo volando a Poniville ya que se aburrió.

— Es increíble que no lo lográramos – expresa Heyner con gran decepción

— Es obvio, esto va a algo más que nosotros – menciona Luis sentado observando el portal de piedra

— Ven vamos a Poniville – indica Heyner regresando al pueblo por el trillo mientras Luis sin ninguna objeción acepta y ambos van al pueblo

Castillo de la amistad con Twilight, Spike y Applejack:

— Wow no sabía que Blake tocará la guitarra – expresa Applejack después de ver el vídeo

— Sabes Applejack, algo me dice que escogí un buen pony – menciona Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas que le salían de sus ojos violeta

— Claro que si terrón de azúcar, el hará lo imposible por regresar

— Además el vídeo es una evidencia, piensen ¿Quién haría un vídeo para la novia antes de ir a la guerra? – pregunta Spike

— Nadie, ya que esa cosa que Blake te dio sólo lo tienes tú – responde Twilight un poco mejor, pero no del todo

— Sabes Twilight mejor ve a descansar, te vez muy agotada – indica Applejack ya que la pobre Twilight se a desvelado en las últimas noches para preparar la invasión por parte del portal, sin embargo ya no aplica.

— Tienes razón Applejack iré a descansar – aclara Twilight dándole la razón a la terrestre anaranjada.

No mucho paso en el castillo, Spike retomó su juego en la Tablet, Applejack regreso a su granero, las demás por ahí andaban y mariana estaba preocupada por su hermano, sin más Regresemos con el.

 **Dimensión tres** : **_Shapira, Blake y alguien sorpresa:_**

La tarde ya marcaba en el cuarto día desde que el portal se cerro, La dragona celeste estaba con molestia de tanto caminar en vez de volar, pero según Blake es muy peligros volar por las nubes de ese bosque

— ¿Enserio no quieres que te diga más dudas tuyas? – me pregunta la dragona

— Mm bueno si, ¿Por qué la osa mayor y la menor me defendieron en mis últimos momentos? – pregunte ya que medio recuerdo eso.

— Me sorprende que Shadow no te haya dicho nada de eso…bueno eso es porque el guardián de los elementos es el más temido por los animales del bosque, además de que lo respetan por eso te defendieron, ellos tienen lealtad a ti – me explica Shapira

— Ja es muy inteligente y no se da cuenta – se burla Shadow en una rama de un árbol, haciendo que Shapira y Isaac detengan la caminata

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shadow? – pregunta con molestia Shapira al ver a Shadow

— Que hago aquí, viendo cómo le va a mi alumno – responde Shadow viéndome por unos segundos.

— El ya no es tú alumno Shadow, además sabes que no puedes estar aquí – critica Shapira expulsado humo de sus fosas nasales por la irresponsabilidad del Alicornio negro

— Se que no debo de estar aquí, pero porque no saludar a una vieja amiga – menciona Shadow con leve sarcasmo

— Tú no podrás enfrentar a nadie ni aún que quisieras, tú poder de magia esta reducido en un 30% - indica Shapira cosa que sorprendió a Blake, ya que el sólo veía la confrontación

— ¿Cómo que magia reducida? – pregunte asustado

— No le has dicho nada Shapira – responde Shadow desapareciendo por que se le fue el hechizo…bueno se le acabó.

— -suspira la dragona – es algo que le pasa al Alicornio cuándo este se regenera, la primera no tendrá nada más bien su poder mágico aumentará un +35%, la segunda es la fase neutro 0% - explica la dragona

— ¿Y la tercera y cuarta? – pregunte con duda

— Bien, la tercera es -30% y la última es la más peligrosa ya que es la fase crítica su magia se reduce entre -60% a -85% - vuelve explicar Shapira pero está vez un poco más fría de lo normal.

— Wow ¿eso quiere decir que mí magia es 135% superior a los demás? – pregunte asimilando todo lo que dijo Shapira, con un gran asombro en mi cara

— Si lo vez de ese modo sí, pero intenta cuidarte más Isaac, ahora mejor seguimos caminando – indica ya incómoda la dragona

— Está bien, y dime ¿puedes hacer magia? – pregunte mientras ambos retomábamos esa larga caminata por el bosque Everfree

— Bueno sólo un poco, pero eso depende de lo que quiere hacer – aclara la dragona Celeste

Una larga conversación se extendió por toda la caminata, dónde ya era la noche y esos dos por fin habían arribado al pueblo de nuevo, causa indirecta de la primer muerte de Blake.

— Oye sabes recuerda ocultar tú rastro mágico – indica Shapira ya que no sabía si Blake lo hacía.

— Eso hago, intento parecer un unicornio un poco dotado…- dije bromeando ya que costaba mantener un poco más de magia oculta.

— Jijiji ve a ver, yo no quiero pelear – expresa Shapira un poco más relajada

— Entonces que es la gracia entrar aún castillo y robar un reloj que nos ayudará a regresar a la dimensión dos– dije bromeando

— Mmm tienes razón pero esperemos que sea más de noche! – indica la dragona agachándose para evitar el reflejó de sus escamas a la luz del atardecer

— Bien según mis ojos son las seis, según yo Twilight debe de estar en su habitación – expliqué señalando con el casco la parte del castillo.

— Sabes que puede ser imposible que tú Twilight haga algo, pero esa de ahí haga lo contrarió – me responde Shapira con gran sarcasmo señalando al castillo que se veía a lo lejos

— Mmm no estoy un 100% seguro que está en la habitación – dije defendiendo mi posición

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunta Shapira con duda mientras pensaba que estaba loco.

— Porque la estoy viendo desde aquí – aclare mientras veía a Shapira así ( :3 )

—…..aaaah pensé que estabas suponiendo – menciona Shapira avergonzada y un poco molesta…por no decirle

— Bien podemos avanzar ahora – indique levantándome al igual que la dragona mientras me seguía

Shapira cuando corría las lámparas hacían que sus escamas brillarán cómo bola de disco de discoteca, sin embargo Blake lo evitaba con un hechizó simple de bloqueo de electricidad, estos en cuestión de una hora llegan al límite de transición de Poniville al castillo, que es una gran parte cómo aproximadamente cuatrocientos metros de ningún lugar para ocultarse, cosa que hacía que Shapira fuera vista por un guardia.

— No podemos cruzar ahí, verán mi reflejo – expresa Shapira triste por arruinar la misión.

— Tranquila, más bien tengo un plan pero necesitó una de tus escamas – mencione sacando de mis alas un pequeño bombillo de farol.

— Ya veo porque no querías volar…- dice Shapira retirando una de sus miles de escamas celestes brillantes

— Oye antes de hacer la infiltración, ¿Por qué si morí aparecí en el árbol? – pregunté con interés de por medió

— Se debe porque los elementos te recogieron y las chicas los regresaron al árbol – aclara la dragona Celeste entregándome una de sus escamas.

— Debió ser duro para Twilight – exprese un poco mal por la Alicornio, aunque ni me conozca

— Claro que sí, pero ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunta Shapira con gran interés

— Bueno, tus escamas se comparan con una jema de gran valor, y cómo los ponys son parecidos a los humanos, los guardias vendrán a recogerlo – explique enterrando un poco la escama pero no toda dejando un extremo sobresaliendo – bien listo debemos dar la vuelta para que no nos vean -

— Oye pero haz nos invisible – aclara la dragona Celeste

— No es buena idea, arriba hay muchos unicornios y la detectaran – explique tomado la garra de la dragona y cubriéndonos en la esquina de un árbol.

— Deberías hablar más bajo o nos van a atrapar – expresa la dragona y esta tenía razón ya que hablamos más alto que un mercado a medió día

( **nota:** **** _estas comilla ' de un diente significa que están susurrando )_

— 'bien pon atención, son las siete de la noche,, Twilight se duerme en unos minutos creo' - explique acostado sobre el árbol

— ' espero que funcione' – expresa Shapira un poco molesta por esperar y esta se arrecuesta para esperar.

— ' ten paciencia, sin Asterión no podemos volver' – aclare preocupado por lo que Twilight le haga…

— ' pero es una maquina!' critica la dragona

— ' ya se, pero es mi familia ahora al igual que los de la dimensión diez? – exprese con un poco de duda al final

— 'es la dimensión dos Isaac – me corrige la dragona cerrando sus ojos color azul marino.

— ' sólo descansa yo te despierto cuándo vaya a entrar' — indiqué usando un hechizo débil pero preciso de visión nocturna.

— 'Bien' – dice Shapira ya yendo al mundo de loa sueños.

Las horas pasaron y Blake seguía vigilando el castillo, hasta que logra ver a un Pegaso que hizo que su rabia subiera mucho!

— ' rrrrrgg ¿porque el esta ahí?' – susurré con gran odió viendo a flash Sentry

Sin poder hacer nada, las horas pasaron y no fue hasta las dos de la mañana que un grupo de cuatro guardias bajaron por el brillo de la escama, haciendo que Blake despertara a Shapira.

—'mmm cinco minutos más' – expresa la dragona adormilada mientras Isaac la movía para despertarla

— 'Vamos que se nos va el tiempo' – exprese preocupado ya que los guardias no iban a pasar horas con la escama…

Rápidamente Shapira y Blake entran sin ser visto al castillo, intentando que los cascos de Blake no sonaran en el suelo de cristal del castillo, dónde estos se ocultan en una puerta de madera que era un baño…

Este baño era bastante lujoso, tenía un sanitario ( no pregunten ) de mármol blanco, una tina de cobalto, esta tenía un intenso color azul, y el pisó era de cerámica lujada con dibujos de flores.

— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – pregunta Shapira con gran confusión

— Bueno antes de salir, debemos tener un plan de respaldo por si algo sale mal – aclare ya que la infiltración puede salir mal.

— Okey es fácil si nos ven, saltamos y salimos volando al bosque Everfree – menciona la dragona celeste.

— Bien, ahora, ¿Dónde crees que Twilight tenga el reloj? – pregunte pensando los lugares

— Espera, el portal ¿no necesitaba otra cosa? – pregunta Shapira omitiendo mi pregunta

— Es cierto, ocupa un mineral fuerte que se pueda derretir – aclaré ya que la dragona tenía razón.

( **Nota** : _aunque el portal sea con magia para que los símbolos empiezan a girar, deben tener un mineral fuerte que reemplace los balines que ayudan que gire rápido )_

— ¿Que tal un poco de cobalto? – menciona Shapira viendo el suelo con ganas de destruirlo

— No, creo que aquí debe haber adamantita, con un poco de eso ayudará – exprese mientras pensaba los posibles lugares que este mineral se encuentre

— Oh ya encontré – dijo la dragona al encontrar una caja, con pequeñas láminas rosado oscuro.

— Excelente, ahora vamos por el reloj, Twilight lo debe tener! – indique tomando la lámina y aplicándole un hechizo de reducción, dejándolo del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito.

— Si, pero esas láminas eran para el techo – comenta Shapira viendo el hueco que hay arriba de nosotros dos.

Ellos salen del baño y se dirigen a arriba del castillo, teniendo gran cuidado por los guardias, ya que los cascos de Blake no ayudaban por el ruido que estos hacen en el suelo de cristal del castillo de la amistad, estos dos en una hora lograron llegar al cuarto de Twilight y sin más entraron.

Este cuarto tenía una estantería obviamente hasta la mierda de libros, una cama que está ocupada por Twilight durmiendo, otra pequeña al lado, donde un dragón pequeño dormía, un escritorio con papeles y un reciente con tinta y pluma y una lámpara, además el cristal de las paredes era de un morado claro, el suelo era de basalto blancuzco.

— ' Shapira ya vi el reloj ' susurré viendo el objeto en un casco de Twilight

— 'espera…¿Quién es el dragón? :3 – susurra la pregunta Shapira observando al dragón verde-morado dormir

— ' es Spike…asalta cunas' – exprese entrando con cuidado para no despertarlos.

( **Nota** : _asalta cunas se refería a una expresión de que una persona empieza a buscar una novia (o) con gran diferencia de edad, normalmente tiene que ser menor al individuó que busca_ )

Blake entra al cuarto mientras Shapira espera por la puerta observando cómo Isaac poco a poco logra llegar sin hacer ruido en la habitación, este con gran nerviosismo y un poco de pánico extiende su casco para tomar al dicho reloj, cuando lo toma, Twilight se mueve haciendo que Blake quede atrapado por el reloj y su cinta y cómo Twilight lo tiene agarrado este no puede soltarse.

— 'Deja de jugar y vámonos' – grita Shapira pero susurrándome

— 'Shhh todo está fríamente calculado – expresé regresando la vista al reloj.

Con cuidado Isaac con ayuda de la magia empieza a mover con cuidado el casco de Twilight y con éxito logra zafarse del agarre y liberar el reloj

—' vámonos antes de que nos atrapen' susurra Shapira desde lo lejos.

— 'Dame un minuto' – aclare yendo al escritorio y tomando una hoja le dejo una nota a Twilight y salgo de su habitación:

 **La nota** : _se que debes pensar que estoy muerto…pero no ahora por fuerza mayor debo regresar de dónde vine para terminar mi entrenamiento, pero debes saber algo Twilight, no te preocupes por mí yo estoy bien y espero que seas feliz Attle: Blake_

 **Continuará…**

Muy bien chicos hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias quienes estén leyendo mí historia y esperó volver a leerlos en otro capítulo, no olvidéis dejar un reviw para saber que opinan de la historia, sin más soy isaaccb y hasta la próxima! ?


	12. El portal infernal

_Holaaa gente de Fanfiction aquí isaaccb les trae el capítulo treinta y dos de mí historia, no olviden seguir comentando para saber que opinan, sin más vamos a dónde quedamos._

 **Un resumen de los tres capítulos anteriores** :

 **Capítulo XXlX** : _Blake y Twilight tuvieron una mañana bastante activaba y a los 5 días después Blake logra reparar o integrar a Asterión en su reloj, donde este le da la noticia que Twilight esta embarazada de el!, las chicas y chicos felices de Blake pero pronto el hijo de este y Chysalis había robado en el pasado los diarios del Metavórtice Polidimencional Transuniversal y los mejoró a una máquina que funciona a base de magia, los chicos y chicas preparan un plan para destruir la máquina pero los chicos en desacuerdo de que una Twilight embarazada vaya a arriesgar su vida y salen mucho más antes que ellas, donde los cambiantes les prepararon una trampa pero lograron librarse sin embargo una anomalía del parte del portal hizo que este los adsorbiera a la otra dimensión que se va abrir en 5 meces que ahora son en 3 días, los chicos ahora están en un páramo dónde antes estaba el bosque Everfree pero este fue destruido por Lord Tirek el supremo rey de la Ecuestria de la tercera dimensión, dónde las chicas o mane six no lograron conseguir la última llave del cofre de la armonía._

 **Capítulo XXX:** _Blake lucha contra Tirek, dónde esta batalla fue bastante fuerte, sin embrago por un error de Blake un ataque mágico desestabiliza el portal, además de que el cofre de la armonía hizo que este se sobrecargará, los amigos de Blake lograron cruzar a salvo, pero este no lo logro y el portal se convirtió en piedra al ser expuesto a la magia de los elementos. Poco después las chicas regresan a su hogar, dejando al Alicornio verde limón en el bosque donde una tormenta obliga a Blake a ir a Poniville._

 _Ya en el pueblo Blake ve que todo esta muy calmado ignorando que era la coronación de la princesa de la amistad, sin ningún permiso el ingresa al castillo y encuentra a su hijo con Chysalis robando el cofre pero este huye y lo inculpo por el acto ilícito, donde Celestia ve al Alicornio piensa que esta robando y por acto del susto este noquea a Celestia y pronto luna y Cadance toman el lugar de Celestia._

 _Esa pequeña batalla, hizo que el general Shinning Armor piense que están atacando a las princesas y por ende el ataca a Blake y dónde un Pegaso amarillento con melena azul lucha junto a Shinning, al Alicornio no le queda más opción que huir por la ventana pero es perseguido por Flash Sentry, poco después tuvo otra pelea con el, pero era una distracción y a Twilight no le dio tiempo en avisarle a Blake ya que Shinning, Celestia, Luna y Cadance crearon un hechizo de función, enviado aún mal herido Blake al bosque Everfree, que en unas horas después fue brutalmente golpeado por un equipo de buscada, dándole así su muerte, dónde una Twilight bastantes molesta y herida por lo que pasó, se molesto con Shinning Armor._

 **Capítulo XXXl** _: después de la primer muerte de Blake, el fue enviado al mundo espiritual de los elementos, conociendo a tres dragones: Herot, Fire y Shapira, esos tres representan un elemento pero en el mundo espiritual, poco después le explican a Blake que el puede morir un mínimo de 4 veces antes de su final, luego el es regresado a Ecuestria pero en la misma dimensión en la que murió pero el hace una invitación a Shapira una dragona de 15 años color Celeste brillante, ella acepta ir con el Alicornio en cambio de ver al mundo._

 _Blake ocupa regresar ya a su dimensión, por lo cuál va en busca de Asterión en su punto de muerte junto con Shapira, estos siguen conversando respondiendo sus propias preguntas, hasta que llegan a una tumba del anterior Blake, este no logra encontrar al reloj, por lo cuál deduce que Twilight lo recogió y se lo llevo, donde Shapira y Blake van en busca al castillo de la amistad al dicho objetó._

 _En la otra dimensión para aclarar la dos, exactamente en el momento en que se cerro, los chicos tienen una fuerte discusión con las chicas, pero lo llega a más y las mane six regresan a Poniville excepto Rainbow que se quedo con los chicos, estos tres empezaron una discusión de quien le daba un vídeo a Twilight de parte de Blake pero estos no tenían el corazón para hacerlo, pero una Potrilla rosada hermana de Blake tuvo más ovarios… en hacerlo, donde ella en el castillo con ayuda de Spike el dragón le entregan el vídeo que conmovió a Twilight._

 _Con los chicos Alejandro dice una palabra ofensiva contra Rainbow quien le propicia un gran golpe en sus labios, por lo cuál los chicos por las acciones enviaron a casa a Alejandro, mientras Luis y Heyner junto con Rainbow se quedaron a intentar reactivar el portal pero no les rindieron frutos y decidieron dejar ya con suma tristeza y una derrota a Blake sólo._

 _Ya regresando con Shapira y Blake, tuvieron un encuentro con Shadow quien en su pasado tuvo problemas con la dragona pero al Alicornio negro se le agota la magia y desapareció, ignorando eso Shapira y Blake llegan a Poniville y deciden infiltrarse al castillo por la noche, lo cuál logran distraer a loa guardias con una escama brillante de la dragona celeste y ambos entran y poco después logran tomar el reloj y Blake le deja una nota a esa Twilight de la dimensión tres._

 _Capítulo nuevo ⬇_

 **Capítulo XXXll: El portal infernal:**

Blake sale del cuarto de Twilight con extremo cuidado cierra la puerta y se junto con Shapira

— ' debemos irnos por la ventana ya que los guardias entraron' - aclara Shapira susurrando.

— 'bien pero salta con cuidado ya que puedes romper algo'– indique susurrando, advirtiendo a Shapira mientras tomaba unas alforjas, básicamente las robé.

— ' oye deja eso ahí, no robes cosas' – expresa la dragona molesta susurrando

— 'La ocupo, que dios se lo pague a Twilight…aug que asco tiene fluidos desconocidos' – expresé susurrando con asco, limpiándome el casco del liquido que toque.

— 'aug que asco… ven vamos' – grita susurrando la dragona rompiendo la ventana con su cola, provocando que todos se alertaran.

— Se acabó el ataque sorpresa, vuela Shapira! – grite al ver cómo sonaban los cascos de los soldados subiendo.

Shapira salta por la ventana que ahora estaba rota, antes de que Blake saltará, ve cómo Twilight sale del cuarto un poco confundida y ve cómo el Alicornio verde limón se despide, Twilight sólo sonríe viendo cómo el Alicornio salía por la ventana…

— Alto! – gritan los guardias

— Esperen…no lo atrapen es un amigo – expresa Twilight dando la orden.

— Pero princesa acaba de infiltrarse y posiblemente algo se haya robado – dice un guardia sumamente confundido

— No se preocupen, vayan y sigan su patrullaje – indica Twilight apaciguando las ganas de los guardias de luchar y esta regresa adentro del cuarto.

— ¿Qué fue eso Twilight? – pregunta Spike confundido y perdido al estar dormido

— Nada sólo un nuevo amigo – aclara Twilight viendo la carta de la mesa

— Esta bien, mejor regresa a dormir – aclara el dragón mientras se cobijaba para evitar el frío de la noche.

— Bien, que descanses Spike – dice la Alicornio apagando la luz y volviendo a su cama…pero esta no logra dormir por la curiosidad del nuevo Blake…

 **Con Shapira y Blake, espacia aéreo de Poniville:**

Shapira volaba con gran potencial, ya que cada vez que bate sus alas toma mucha velocidad y Blake apenas logra alcanzarla.

— Oye espérame! – grite agotado por el esfuerzo que ejercía por volar y más con unas alforjas pesadas

— Ja esperarte nunca, ven corre que debemos salir de Poniville – aclara Shapira con preocupación.

— Correr no creo, volar si…pero no le veo la prisa de salir ya – exprese mientras lograba alcanzar su ritmo de vuelo…

— Ya casi va amanecer y debemos llegar al portal – aclara Shapira mientras volaba con suma libertad

— Bien pero llévala al suave – indique ya que íbamos muy rápido, donde ya pasamos Sweet acrees Apples o la granja de Applejack.

— Bien pequeñajo te haré caso e iremos lento – dice con molestia la dragona bajando su ritmo de vuelo a uno más accesible al mío.

Ellos continuaron volando por la madrugada, donde ese aire frío que a todos nos hace sentir bien, y los primeros rayos del sol de asomaban por el oeste dónde una capa espesa de neblina bloqueaba la visión en el bosque Everfree…ese bosque que muchos ponys le temen pero no conocen su verdadera razón de lo que protege y supongo que pensarán que es algo muy poderoso, pero sólo son el portal y el árbol.

 **Una hora más tarde**

La neblina ya se había ido, dónde ahora la luz del sol iluminaba el bosque para poder verlo, hasta que se logra ver el portal mientras una dragona y un Alicornio se acercaban a el.

— Mira ahí esta el portal – señala Shapira con su garra

— Bien…descendiendo cambio – expresé cómo si fuera un avión, cosa que a Shapira le dio un poco de gracia pero decidió no hacer caso

— Deja de jugar y vamos ya! – critica la pobre dragona intentado no reír.

Rápidamente ambos descendemos al frente del portal, el cuál se le podía ver enredaderas creciendo en su base, rodeado por árboles de madera sombría con sus grandes hojas verde oscuro.

— Bien ahora ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunta Shapira ya que ella no sabía del cómo regresaríamos

— Bueno hay que cambiar unas cosas…además ya tengo la energía – aclaré buscando las orbes que había hecho hace unos días, con la magia del rayo cruzado de Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Shinning Armor.

— ¿Blake porque esa cara? – pregunta preocupada la dragona

— EH sabes creó que nos vamos a atrasar en el regreso – exprese avergonzado ya que las perdí.

— Ugh y ¿no están en el castillo de la amistad? – pregunta la dragona intentó descartar lugares

— Puede ser pero no, deben estar en Canterlot – dije ya que Celestia las debe tener

— Así es, la princesa se las llevó – menciona una voz conocida detrás de Shapira y mío

Un poco asustados ya que ellos dos no se esperaban visitas, cuando se dan vuelta estaba Twilight y Spike cerca del sendero que apenas se ve por la vegetación.

— Twilight ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte ya que puede salir herida ( **nota** _: esta Twilight no esta embarazada ya que es en la otra dimensión )_

— Bueno cómo viniste a mi castillo a llevarte el reloj, vine para poder remendar lo que había pasado – explica la Alicornio morada, a la par de un Spike que se notaba bastante nervioso mientras observaba a la dragona Celeste, la cuál se notaba incómoda.

— Bueno sí, sólo que necesito las cuatro orbes – aclaré ya que cuando me morí aparecer se las llevaron.

— Eso esta un poco complicado, ya que Celestia se las llevo a Canterlot para protegerlas ya que son muy poderosas – explica Twilight la situación.

— Es algo obvio, aparece un Alicornio y boom lo estallan…que respeto – menciona Shapira algo incrédula por lo que pasó.

— Sólo fue autodefensa – exclama Twilight un poco triste

— Oigan no culpen a Twilight, el Alicornio verde tuvo la culpa por ingresar sin permiso al castillo – defiende Spike a Twilight

— Pero eso no les da autoridad para explotar a un pony! – responde Shapira con frialdad.

— Se que tuve la culpa!, pero llegar a tales extremos cómo para hacerme un hechizo combinado ya es otro nivel! – aclaré ya que apenas lo había sobrevivido

— Y cabe mencionar que por eso moriste – recuerda Shapira confundiendo a Spike y a Twilight

— ¿Cómo? – si el murió ¿Por qué esta aquí? – pregunta Twilight con un dilema mental

No muy seguro Shapira y Blake se ponen de acuerdo si le dicen o no y al final quedaron en No, ya que puede ser peligroso.

— Nunca morí, por dicha hice un clon – mentí cómo cuándo tú mamá te dice que no hay dinero….

— ah si lo dije en broma ya que le mataron su clon y…lo molestamos por eso – expresa Shapira nerviosa e incómoda por cómo la mira Spike

— Oye perdón por preguntar…¿Qué tipo de dragón eres? – pregunta Spike interesado

— Muchos piensan que soy una leyenda o no me conocen, sin embargo soy una dragona elemental y representó a los elementos de la bondad y generosidad pero espiritual – explica Shapira

— Wow entonces ¿los dragones elementales son reales? – pregunta Twilight interrumpiendo a Spike

— Correcto, no mucho nos valoran pero no los molesta – responde Shapira viendo a Spike tiernamente ya que se molesto con Twilight por la interrupción - ¿y tú Spike wikey que tipo de dragón eres? – pregunta Shapira para no dejar mal a Spike.

Spike mira a Twilight algo asustado ya que ni sabía que responder, puesto que nadie sabe de que raza dragón es Spike.

— Yo…yo… no se – con tristeza mientras daba un suspiró

— Spike nunca a conocido sus orígenes – menciona Twilight incómoda

— Eso es mentirá, Spike es un dragón mágico…¿Cómo no lo han notado?- critica la dragona Celeste

— ¿Tú sabes de que tipo de dragón soy? – pregunta Spike mucho más enérgico e interesado

— Yo se muchas cosas…pero éstas seguro ¿Qué deseas saber? – pregunta Shapira un poco más misteriosa de lo normal

— Obvio que sí! – dice Spike casi gritando por el interés.

— No creo que sea buena idea! – interrumpe Twilight, estando en contra de la propuesta.

— Oh vamos Twilight sabes cuánto yo quiero saber! – reprocha Spike con algo de molestia

— No es de mi incumbencia pero el dragón debe decidir Twilight – dije defendiendo el voto a Spike

— Arrg bien, dile – menciona Twilight algo enojada pero cediendo contra Shapira y Blake

Shapira le dice algo en la oreja a Blake, el cuál bastante confundido lo va hacer!.

— ah bueno ocupo que Twilight cierre los ojos y bueno se tape las orejas – aclare no muy seguro, cosa que Twilight le preocupo.

Sin ningún comentario Twilight hace caso y se sienta, mientras cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos.

— Bien Spike, debes preguntar lo que quieras saber – aclara Shapira sentándose mientras veía al dragón.

( **nota** _Spike mide 1.65, en mi Fic el tiene 14 edad dragón y cómo 24 humano por ahí, y cómo en la serie nunca crece aquí si ;)_

— Además Spike, lo que Shapira te diga ¿ no podrá ser revelado o si? – dije viendo a la dragona Celeste

— Si puede – responde Shapira – adelante Spikequi wikey —

— Bueno gracias, Shapira y bueno ¿Qué tipo de dragón soy? – pregunta Spike con sumó interés.

Antes de que Shapira le responda, está se levanta y empieza a revisar a Spike ( no lo malinterpreten ) cosa que hizo que el dragón se pusiera más incómodo, Shapira olfatea a Spike quien se retrae por la sensación, hasta que la dragona regresa junto a Blake y se sienta.

— ¿Okey? Eso esta peor que vimeo – aclare incrédulo con lo que vi

— Bueno Spike, con el análisis que realice…eres un dragón con llama mágica – responde Shapira quien se sonrojo por el comentario de Blake.

( **Otra nota,** _Shapira y su clan por así decirlo eran o soy dragones omnipresentes, lo cuál ella sabe de lo que Blake dice u haga casi siempre )_

— ¿EH gracias? Otra pregunta ¿Cuándo obtendré mis alas? – pregunta Spike ya que quiere volar

— ¿Oigan ya terminaron? – grita Twilight siendo opacada por Spike, la cuál seguía con los ojos cerrados y con los cascos en las orejas.

— Bueno esa pregunta es un poco incomoda pero se obtienen cuando un dragón emm tenga… bueno tú sabes – explica Shapira muy roja desviando la mirada al dragón morado, el cual había captado

— Significa que tú ya…

— Oh no no no no, yo nací con alas Spike, no vayas a pensar mal – interrumpe Shapira muy roja, casi perdiendo el color celeste.

— Oigan lamento interrumpir la conversación pero Shapira y yo nos debemos ir – expliqué ya que tenía un trozo de azbastium en mis cascos

— Bueno Spike debo ir me y avísale a Twilight – recuerda Shapira levantándose para ir se.

— Okey gracias – dice el dragón el cuál va junto a Twilight para que deje de taparse las orejas.

 **Shapira y Blake.**

— Bien señor inteligente ¿cómo crees que vamos a volver? – pregunta molesta la dragona ya que le interrumpí.

— Shapira sabes que nos iremos de aquí, el cuál el otro Spike no te va a reconocer – dije con ternura a la dragona la cuál se había enamorado de un dragón

— Recuerda que soy mágica, el si me va a reconocer – expresa Shapira

— Entonces ¿te gusta Spike? – pregunte para saber

— No te puedo mentir, así es pero sólo me llama la atención – expresa Shapira evitando mirarme a los ojos

— Bien, nos vamos, cuándo ustedes dos hablaban encontré en mí ala el trozo de azbastium el cuál lo usare como energía – expliqué mientras Caminábamos al portal.

— Pero eso no tiene energía – critica la dragona

— Correcto pero con tú llama si lo tendrá ya que le puse un liquido alcalino… - mencione no muy seguro si era buena idea o si fuera a funcionar.

— Bien, coloca eso y el mineral rosado – indica Shapira.

Y así, Shapira y Blake ambos solos ya que Twilight y Spike regresaron a Poniville, el cuál Blake en una hora logro colocar la orbe de azbastium en la batería y luego colocó la lamina de adamantita que funcionará cómo metal liquido cuando se caliente.

— Bien Shapira préndele fuego al azbastium – indique yendo a la consola de control la cual estaba muerta.

— ¿estas seguro? No creo que sea buena idea – dice Shapira no muy segura

— Sólo haz lo, nada va a pasar – exprese con inseguridad ya que no sabía bien.

— Mmm ni tú mismo estas seguro – dije Shapira insegura

La dragona con un poco de temor, le lanza una pequeña bola de fuego al azbastium, el cual prende fuego rápidamente haciendo que el sistema genere energía por el calor y cómo tiene corriente eso completa el circuito.

( **nota:** _se que la forma científica es totalmente falsa, pero hagamos de cuenta de que funciona )_

— Vaya si funcionó – exprese sorprendido, esperando a que cargue un poco mientras la dragona se acercaba al tablero.

— Wow primera vez que un experimento tuyo no explote – dice Shapira, cosa que lo tome un poco mal.

— Explotan porqué son experimentales, este lo hice en dos segundos, obviamente también pudo explotar – explique con algo de molestia, lo cual Shapira lo había notado.

— Lo siento, creo que me pase – dice Shapira disculpándose

— 'Suspirando' no te preocupes, ¿con que explotan ha? Debería hacerme demoledor – mencione bromeando para evitar la incomodidad.

— Creo que mejor lo dejas así – comenta Shapira la cual estaba ya más relajada.

** cargando...

— Bien, esta funcionando – aclare viendo cómo poco a poco todo los sistemas del portal se encendían…bueno sólo los que no son de piedra.

— Sabes, años de verte y aún no entiendo cómo funciona – expresa la dragona viendo cómo muchos items aparecían.

** sistem failet: proceso N1, Detalles: el sistema esta bloqueado.

— Oye Shapira ¿te puedo pedir algo? – pregunte mientras seguía revisando los datos.

— Adelante – responde la dragona poniendo mucha atención

— ¿Tú crees ir a Canterlot y robar una orbe? – pregunte un poco nervioso – se que es algo difícil pero nos servirá – exprese con algo de nervios

— Bueno es de día y me pueden ver, pero iré sola y prepara todo – responde la dragona la cual sale volando a dirección a Canterlot

** no hay suficiente energía para activar el proceso N1 

Requerimientos: energía ( 100% ) + Mineral x ( _que se derrita rápido y no se endurezca_ ) 

— Mmm diablos, la energía no alcanza – dije introduciendo la adamantita en su lugar que es en una caja de hierro con una tapa hermética.

Cuándo Blake alistaba el portal para cuando Shapira logrará traer una orbe, el empieza a escuchar voces cómo si alguien susurrará a escondidas, lo cual Blake se preparaba para alguna batalla.

— " _maldita sea algo me esta o me están vigilando_ " – pensé sin poner mucha atención al lugar de dónde venían las voces

— ' es un Alicornio…es increíble' –

— 'Shhh silencio no hables tan fuerte o nos puede oir '

** Reactivando sistema de protección cuántica…descargando base ( 0% )

— ' es algo extraño, parece que el conoce esa cosa'

— ' y si es un extraterrestre del espacio'

— " _conocimiento es poder…sabiduría cósmica"_ – pensé quien sea que dijo un extraterrestre del espacio pues era una redundancia

 _** Modulador post cuántico activó, procesos listo, esperando energía…_

— '¿Que estará haciendo?' –

— 'No se pero parece muy inteligente'

— Otro cerebrito en el pueblo

— 'shhhh silencio o nos va oír'

** Advertencia temperatura del núcleo superior a 50° 

— Ostia me mierdas pasa – exprese sorprendido por lo que leí, por lo cuál revisó la batería y está ya no era de un color blanco traslúcido, más bien por el calor del fuego de Shapira este estaba a un rojo vivo, ya parecía más aún rubí sangre.

— Esto no es bueno – dije ya que mi preocupación aumentaban con cada número que subía en la tabla.

— ' oigan ya casi debemos volver o nos da la noche'

— '¿Y el Alicornio'

— 'Estará bien'

No fue en ese momento que por el miedo a que fuera un guardia y disparé un hechizo al arbusto, del cuál cuándo explota salen Rainbow, Applejack y pinkie, cosa que casi me da un infarto por lo que hice

— Lo ciento, ¿están todas bien? – pregunte con gran preocupación ya que pude haberlas lastimado.

— ¿Que te pasa porqué nos atacas? – pregunta una histérica Rainbow

— Porqué…bueno tal vez sea porqué me están espiando y eso me puso de nervios – respondí ya más calmado

— Lamentó por espiarte pero con lo que paso del castillo…muchos ponys son muy desconfiados – aclara Applejack

— Si, fue un error de táctica, pero bueno deberían regresar o les da la noche – indique ya que se notaba el cielo de un leve anaranjado.

— Sabes deberías ir a Poniville de visita, así te haré una fiesta y cómo eres un Alicornio una doble fiesta…y también de que no moriste eso seria UNA TRIPLE FIESTA!- expresa Pinkie a su ritmo el cuál Blake se notaba bastante confundido

— Creó que mejor no…ya moví las aguas de este lugar y sería mejor regresar al otro lado – dije sentándome para no cansarme de estar parado.

— ah okey cada pony elije – comenta Rainbow saliendo por el sendero mientras Applejack la seguía y Pinkie bueno se despedía con ganas XD.

— Wow increíble ahora me espían.. – comente para mí sólo regresando a la consola

— ISAAC! – grita Shapira siendo perseguida por una horda de guardias a lo lejos

— A la mierda! – exprese con gran susto al ver la cantidad de guardias — LANZA LA ORBE- grite y fue donde Shapira la lanza y aterriza en unos árboles negros destruyéndolos por el impactó y la orbe apenas fue que la tomé.

— Arrg eso dejará cicatriz – expresa la dragona ya que se corto una pata con una espina roja, de la cual salía un poco de sangre pero no como para alarmarse

— CORRE VEN PARA ACÁ – volví a gritar volando para alcanzar la altura de las antenas y dejar la orbe, la cual fue atravesada por un rayo azul.

 **** energía alcanzada, iniciando proceso N1** ** _Advertencia_**

Los guardias aterrizan al frente del portal cómo a unos doscientos metros y Celestia aparece detrás, Shapira llega al lado de Blake, el cuál empieza a retroceder un poco ya que el portal empieza a perder la piedra y en su centro chispas de arcoíris salían

** proceso iniciado, conectado a portal uno

Rápidamente los símbolos empiezan a girar a velocidades incalculables y una gran ventisca en medió del bosque Everfree ataca a todos.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunta Shapira asustada, la cuál estaba siendo sujetada por mi magia

— No se, pero tal vez sea la conexión – respondí sujetándola mientras con mis cascos estaba tomando la antena

— Guardias sujétense fuerte – grita Celestia e igualmente se sujeta de un árbol, los guardias no les pasaba mucho por sus pesadas armaduras

** conexión establecida, esperando respuesta…

 **Dimensión dos, bosque Everfree, portal, tablero:**

** desea aceptar la conexión- presione si o no 

**Castillo de la amistad:**

— ¿Spike no sientes eso? – pregunta Twilight

— ¿Hablas del viento que empezó hacer? – devuelve la pregunta el dragón

— ¿EH viento? – dijo Twilight asomándose en su balcón, la cuál casi es arrastrada si no fuera por la ayuda de Spike.

— No vuelvas a salir así! – crítica el dragón asustado ayudando a Twilight a entrar

— S si, pero debemos investigar ya que el viento va hacía el bosque – explica Twilight ya adentro del castillo.

 _Violentamente entran Luis y Heyner, que asustaron por el portazo_

— Tú dragón puedes traer la Tablet rápidamente – indica Luis mientras Spike sin ninguna queja se la entrega

— Esperen cómo creen entrar así a mi castillo – critica molesta Twilight

— Perdón Twilight pero si lo notas, creo qué Blake ya regreso! – aclara Heyner.

Otro portazo vuelve a oírse pero no asusta a nadie y entra Applejack

— Twilight…el viento esta haciendo estragos en poniville – menciona Applejack con suma preocupación

— ¿Qué hay de Rainbow? – pregunta Twilight

— Esta en Clousdale, al parecer ese viento vino de la nada – explica Applejack para ver que hacer

— No vino de la nada chicas – indica Luis devolviendo la Tablet a Spike.

— ¿Entonces de dónde? – preguntan Applejack y Twilight al mismo tiempo

— Ya se los dije es Isaac – recuerda Heyner

— Así es, debemos ir al portal o no podrá acceder, ya Verifiqué y está en espera – aclara Luis saliendo del castillo con Heyner detrás de el.

— Spike nos vamos! – indica Twilight tonando unas alforjas

— Wou wou wou, calma tú no puedes ir Twilight recuerda – dice Applejack deteniéndola

— Pero es Blake_- responde Twilight triste

— Twilight no es por criticar pero Applejack tiene razón, tú estas embarazada y sería peligroso para ambos – comenta el dragón morado y escamas verdes

— Ah esta bien, pero no porqué ustedes me detuvieron si no porque estoy cansada… - dijo Twilight entrando en la cama

— Lo siento Twilight pero ahí que protegerte a ti y al bebé – expresa Applejack- Spike no la dejas ir – indica Applejack al dragón ya que la terrestre sabe de lo terca que puede ser Twilight.

Ya más tarde Spike fue un Un segundo al baño y este cuando regreso, Twilight ya no estaba.

— Oh no Applejack me va a matar! – dice Spike con horror viendo desde el balcón como las ráfagas de viendo votaban algunos ponys.

 **Portal a la dimensión tres.**

El entorno de este había cambiando bastante en tan sólo dos semanas y eso que Blake sólo lleva en la otra dimensión una semana, ahora el portal tenía enredaderas por todos lados, algunos hijos de los árboles ya iban creciendo y se notaban algunas partes con óxido, mientras los chicos acababan de llegar, los que se veían agitados por correr rápidamente.

— Diablos, Heyner quita las enredaderas y cuidado con el viento – indica Luis mientras el iba al tablero.

 **** desea aceptar la conexión- presione** **si** **o no**

 **Aceptado:** ** _preparándose para conexión segura._** **.**

Al igual que el portal del otro lado, este envía una gran onda expansiva lo que envía a los chicos contra unos árboles y las enredaderas en piensan a arder en llamas, y el portal empieza a quitársele la piedra y rápidamente en el centro de este se habré un círculo azul oscuro pero no de baja ver el otro lado cómo debía ser.

 **Dimensión tres, bosque Everfree**

Las cosas aquí se colocaron muy rudas ya que el tercer ejército Ecuestriano rodeaba el área del portal pero Blake y Shapira no dejaban que se les acercará, el viendo ya se había detenido dejando muchos árboles en el suelo.

— Entrega la orbe Alicornio – grita Celestia con furia

— Jamás entregaré la orbe….y que te pasa es mía! – grite con molestia pero me cubrí con un escudo ya que me había disparado.

** Proceso N1 Completo, listo para el ingresó

En un segundo el centro del portal se ilumina y expulsa una gran cantidad de aire contra todos, el cual Blake y Shapira a duras penas lo resisten.

— CORRE ADENTRO – grita la dragona quien tenía varias heridas por las flechas.

En esa oportunidad Shapira y Blake corren y antes de que Blake entrara, con su magia quita la orbe de las antenas y ambos son absorbidos

Unos segundos después violentamente el color azul se apaga y el portal vuelve a su estado de piedra, mientras el mineral de azbastium estalla por la temperatura y la adamantita en seguros se empieza a cuajar.

— ¿Adónde se fue? – grita la Alicornio blanca con furia

— Princesa la dragona y el pony entraron al objeto con la orbe – indica un guardia.

Sin responder Celestia se acerca al tablero y lee lo que dice:

 _** Proceso N1 detenido, razón sin energía_

— ¿Dices que entraron? – pregunta Celestia al guardia

— Así es, unos segundos antes de que se apagara – responde el guardia

— Murieron, será mejor que nos vayamos o nos culparan – indica Celestia desapareciendo, mientras el guardia confundido da la orden de retirarse.

 ** _Flujo del portal – Shapira y Blake_**

En un gran tubo por decir así, Shapira y Blake viajaban con rapidez, el cuál son perseguidos por la oscuridad y delante de ellos el túnel con color del arcoíris.

— ¿QUE HICISTE ISAAC? – grita Shapira con gran susto y temor por su vida viendo como la oscuridad los persigue

— Debía hacerlo o la perra esa nos sigue – grite con la orbe en el casco que le pertenece a Luna.

— VAMOS A MORIR -grita con desesperación La dragona

— No mira ahí – dije señalando el frente

Apenas Shapira mueve la cabeza al frente ambos cruzan una pared azul, el cuál son expulsados del portal y caen con fuerza al suelo y segundo después el portal se apaga y se vuelve de piedra.

— Eres un idiota – comenta Shapira sumamente agitada del susto…XD

— Ya me lo han dicho – constaste levantándome al igual que la dragona

— Isaac maldito suertudo – saluda Luis con una chichota en la cabeza por el golpe.

— Amigo…¿eres un unicornio? – pregunte pero de broma

— No imbécil me di un golpe con el árbol, si no como crees que regresaste – explica Luis viendo a Shapira

— Oh perdón no los he presentado… Shapira Luis, Luis Shapira – dije con tranquilidad

— Hola hermano de Isaac – saluda la dragona

— ¿ah hola? – responde Luis confundido

— Luís mejor vámonos antes de que algo pasé – llama Heyner el cual se ve que se lastimó el casco

— Perdón debo ir a Poniville – dice Luis socorriéndolo mientras lo sube a su lomo y se van a Poniville.

— Sabes ahora debes volver a decirle a Spike – mencione tomando las cosas que se me habían caído

— Mm no, ya después de lo diré todo – responde Shapira sacudiéndose el polvo.

— Blake! – grita una Alicornio morada llegando por el sendero pero por Asterión

( **nota** _ese sendero es el contrario que va a Poniville_ ↕ )

— ¿Twilight? – dije mientras ella llegaba a darme un abrasó

— Que bueno que ya viniste…¿PORQUE NO HICISTE EL PLAN? – dice Twilight molesta por lo que había pasado.

— ¿Disculpa, estuviste corriendo? – pregunta la dragona, la cual Twilight ve y se asusta por su tamaño ( no lo mal interpreten )

— Un un un dragón! – menciona Twilight con miedo hasta los huesos

— Tranquila, se llama Shapira y es una dragona elemental – expliqué mientras Shapira saludaba

— ¿No me va a comer? – pregunta Twilight un poco calmada

— Yo no, no como ponys y menos si esta EMBARAZADA – aclara la dragona haciendo énfasis en embarazada

— Ya le dijiste – menciona molesta Twilight

— Twilight soy un dragón elemental, yo puedo saber si alguien esta o no preñada – responde la dragona con calma mientras esta se sienta

— Y sobré el embarazo, tú acabas de correr – mire con molestia a la Alicornio la cual se entristece

— Twilight debes cuidar te ti y de nuestro bebé – dije con tranquilidad

— ' _suspira_ ' lo siento Blake es que quería verte – expresa Twilight dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— Para estar cómodos mejor Regresemos al pueblo, Twilight sube a mi lomo – indica la dragona

Sin objeción Twilight sube al lomo de la dragona, la cual se levanta y empieza a volar y Blake los sigue al lado, rápidamente el pueblo se acerca, lo que hubiera tomando horas caminando hasta qué en 5 minutos llegan al pueblo y el castillo de la amistad se veía aún con la misma torre rota que la nave Asterión había derribado.

— ¿No la has reparado? – pregunte

— No, es muy cara la reparación, además es un buen lugar para estudiar las estrellas – contesta Twilight sujetada con gran fuerza

— Bajando… - indica la dragona y ella y yo aterrizamos en la torre rota

— Wow eso fue intenso – comenta Twilight bajando del lomo de la dragona.

— ¿TWILIGHT ERES TÚ? – grita Spike subiendo las escaleras, el cuál apenas ve a Shapira casi le da algo- ¿eres la del sueño? – pregunta Spike sorprendido

— ' Twilight dejémoslos solos' – le susurré en las orejas de Twilight la cuál no quería pero me la lleve XD

— Correcto Spikequi wikey – responde la dragona acercándosele al dragón.

 **Con Blake y Twilight**

— No puedo dejarlo con la dragona y si hacen algo indebido! – dice Twilight intentado soltarse de mi

— Twilight el es mayor ya, con 14 años es más sabio que nosotros tres – expliqué sin soltarla

— ¿Cuales tres si sólo estamos tú y yo? – pregunta Twilight intentado soltarse

— Rarity cuenta – señale mientras la puerta se iba abriendo mientras entraba la unicornio

— ¿Oigan saben donde esta Spike? Quiero pedirle unos favores – pregunta Rarity - ¿ y que pasa aquí?

— Spike esta arriba con una dfosjqzc

— ah, está arriba pero no lo interrumpas – aclare con un casco en los labios de Twilight

Rarity ignora a Blake y como este no podía detener a todo el mundo, esta sube y ve una dragona azul que conversaba con Spike, y esta se esconde detrás de unos escombros

— ¿Por qué fuiste un sueño Shapira? – pregunta Spike nervioso

— Eso es porqué yo lo hice para ti, te había conocido con Blake pero eso fue en la otra dimensión y por eso hice el sueño – explica la dragona sentándose al lado de Spike el cuál también se sienta.

— ¿Entonces soy un dragón de llama mágica? – dice Spike con duda

— Así es, Spike tú eres especial y no dejes que nadie cambié tú corazón – menciona la dragona con una voz que relajaría a chuck norris XD

— ¿Me estas diciendo que olvide a Rarity? – pregunta Spike aún con inocencia

— Spike habré tú mente y mira bien, la elemento de la generosidad a sido generosa contigo, ¿te a dado una señal? – pregunta a dragona con tranquilidad.

( **Nota** _Spike mide 5 centímetros menos que Shapira, 1.70- 1.65 cm )_

— Ella sólo dice que debo tener 18 – contesta Spike

— Spike tienes catorce años, así eres en edad pony, pero en edad dragón eso son veintiocho – explica la dragona

— Significa que tú tienes veintinueve – aclara Spike ya entendiéndolo

— Así es, pero debes saber algo, no te rindas que tú dragona especial puedes estar más cerca de lo que crees – dijo la dragona guiñándole el ojo mientras se levantaba para entrar.

— Ah gracias Shapira – dice Spike pensado lo que habían hablado.

 **Mientras con Rarity**

— " _esa dragona quiere quitarme a mi Spike'!_ – piensa Rarity que a hurtadillas sale de su escondite para salir del castillo

Mientras abajo, Twilight quería evitar que Spike estuviera con la dragona…ya saben del porque.

— Blake suéltame! – dice Twilight molesta intentando soltarse del agarré en que Blake la tiene

— No, debes aprender que Spike ya es mayor! – exprese defendiendo el amor de Shapira

— Spike tiene catorce años! – responde Twilight quien se suelta del agarre de Blake con un hechizo de teletransporte, pero no le servía ya que volvía aparecer en sus cascos XD

— Jejeje tanto me quieres que vuelves conmigo – exprese bromeando con la Alicornio morada

— Deja de hacer eso! – me reclama Twilight con molestia

— No te voy a dejar hasta que me prometas que no molestaras a Shapira o a Spike – menciona cosa que a Twilight no le gusto

— Arrg bien lo prometo – responde sin ganas la Alicornio morada

— Así no Twilight, habló de la Pinkie promesa – explique ya que enserio quería que no los molestará.

— - _suspira_ \- Con cerrojo y si no arrogo un pastelito a mi ojo – dice a Alicornio morada sin muchas ganas pero lo dijo :3

— Vez que te cuesta sólo haberlos dejado – comente soltando a Twilight la cual no estaba muy feliz

— Pero Spike es mi dragón! – expresa Twilight muy triste

— Oh Twilight sabes que el pronto buscará su propia familia y es más hasta podrías ser abuela – mencione en un tono calmado, para que Twilight no este alterada

— ¿Qué cosas dices Blake? – responde Twilight un poco confundida

— Bueno en mi punto de vista tú más bien fuiste la madre de Spike y por eso lo de abuela – explique para que Twilight entendiera.

— Le trajiste una dragona a Spike para que tengan hijos! – me grita Twilight con suma molestia

— Wow wow wow primero calma, segundo yo no la traje para eso, tercero es una amiga qué me ayudó al otro lado – aclaré para qué Twilight no creyera que la traje para ese propósito y ni es por eso.

— Ve a ver o si no te va mal – comenta Twilight ya más calmada

— Disculpen ustedes dos, Blake yo ya me tengo que ir – dice Shapira entrando por el desnivel para la torre destruida

— ¿Pero a donde vas?, quédate aquí, Twilight te dará dónde dormir – exprese directamente

— Tranquilo sabes donde estaré, además nunca dije que me daría permanente – menciona Shapira

— Sabes que me cuesta ir ahí y ni sabía que existía – expresé un poco molesto y veía cómo Twilight se confundía un poco.

— Tú sabes del porqué no puedo estar aquí para siempre Isaac – expresa Shapira un poco triste

— Pero tú me dijiste que te quedarías – exclamé un poco molesto

— ' _suspira_ ' te mentí, sólo puedo estar en el mundo físico por unos días y luego tengo que regresar – indica Shapira apunto de salir volando

— Esta bien Shapira, te veré pronto – dije despidiéndome de la dragona, la cuál se despidió de Twilight quien no le respondió y esta salió volando por dónde entró.

— 'Twilight me da un codazo tipo pony XD' ahora ligas con dragonas! – expresa Twilight con celos y a la vez molesta

— ¿Que? Twilight que cosas hablas…oh no 'inserten cara tipo violador XD' ¿estas celosa? – pregunte con gran interés ya que nunca había visto a Twilight con celos.

— Yo celosa ja perdón Blake, yo no soy celosa – exclama Twilight retirándose hacía su habitación.

— Vaya esto es nuevo! – comente sorprendido del cómo Twilight se fue con celos

— Oye ten cuidado Blake que con Twilight no juegues – me advierte el dragón morado

— Ya se, pero antes de que se me olvide Shapira te envió esto – mencione sacando en mi ala derecha un pequeño cofre de madera con incrustación de rubíes y zafiros, con una tapa de esmeralda y tallados con sumo cuidado para crearle formas de dragones

— ¿Qué es? – pregunta Spike interesado

— Ve lo por tú mismo – indique mientras le daba el cofre y me retiraba a la habitación con Twilight.

Spike ya sólo en la pequeña intersección de pasillos uno para la primer planta que iba hacía el lado derecho, al cuarto de Twilight estaba al frente y para subir a la torre al lado izquierdo, el dragón habré el cofre dónde encuentra un collar de oro, y un diamante cincelado en forma de dragón y si te concentradas bien, podías ver unas letras en el centro del diamante dragón.

— Wow es bonito – expresa Spike sacándolo del cofre con cuidado dejando caer una nota, lo cual el la recoge y la lee rápidamente

Spike soy Shapira, se que no me conoces bien pero ahí algo en ti que me cautivo, por eso te deje ese collar, el cual te teletransportara si así lo quieres dónde estoy, sólo debes decirle a Isaac o blake cómo ustedes lo llaman que hechice el collar, sin más se despide Shapira

— Creo que ya entendí lo que me había dicho – dice Spike colocándose en el cuello dicho collar de diamante.

 **Con Twilight y Blake:**

Hace unos instantes Isaac con apodo Blake entro a la habitación, donde Twilight estaba acostada en su cama, además de que el cuarto tuvo algunos cambios, pues ahora el escritorio es un poco más grande.

— Twilight ¿estas bien? – pregunte acercándome a la Alicornio morada, la cual no me volvió la mirada

— Déjame sola Blake – expresa Twilight algo dolida y su compañero no sabía del porqué

— ¿Hice algo mal? Twilight ni comprendo ¿que tienes? – pregunte preocupado mientras me acercaba a su cama.

— Sólo quiero estar sola un rato – menciona Twilight, lo cuál se podían oír algunos sollozos por parte de la Alicornio

— Esta bien Twilight – mencione un poco triste y preocupado mientras salía de la habitación.

Afuera del cuarto de Twilight: Spike seguía admirando el collar que Shapira le había regalado, mientras Luis entraba por la escalera.

— Spike ¿has visto a Isaac? – pregunta Luis preocupado

— ah creo que entro al cuarto de Twilight – responde el dragón sin dejar de ver el collar

Isaac sale del cuarto pues Twilight le pidió la dejara sola, el cuál Luis apenas lo vio salir este se le acerco

— Isaac hay un gran problema – dice Luis Asustado

— Wow wow calma…haber explica porque hay un gran problema – exprese calmando al terrestre

— Bien este hace unos momentos Celestia dio la orden de arrestar a Shadow, Heyner, Alejandro, a ti y a mi – responde Luis aún con leve temor

— ¿Que? – dije sorprendido – no he hecho nada y hace unas horas acabó de llegar – aclare con molestia

— Es cierto yo soy testigo, Blake no a hecho nada – aclara Spike entrando a la conversación.

— No es por eso miren – menciona Luis sacando de su bolso una pancarta de los más buscados

 **Pancarta: se busca** **a** ** _:_** _ **Shadow por violación**_ _: recompensa treinta mil bits: Alicornio negro con demarcación roja en sus alas_

 **Se busca a** _**Alejandro por robo**_ _: Dos mil bits: pegaso rojo con cutie mark de tres rayos amarillos_

 **Se busca a Heyner por estafa :** _mil bits : unicornio azulado, cutie mark de una llave inglesa_

 **Se busca a Luis por complicidad, daños a Ecuestria** : quinientas bits, pony terrestre, cutie mark de una tarjeta de datos

 **Se busca a Blake: por violación, irrespeto ante la ley, robos, estafas, asesinato, secuestro y más** ** _:_** _ochocientos treinta mil setenta y cinco bits: Alicornio verde limón, con cutie mark de unas línea con bolitas_

 _Atte: princesa Celestia_

— Que buena burla ante mi cutie mark de un átomo – aclare por lo que decía el cartel

— No seas idiota, estas en la lista negra Blake y yo igualmente! – menciona Luis muy molestó

— Pero nada de eso es verdad! – dije mientras tomaba la pancarta y la volvía a leer

— Obvió que no, bueno los otros tres no se, pero tú y yo jamás haríamos eso! – explica Luis molesto

— ¿Qué van hacer? – pregunta Spike preocupado más por Blake ya que es el único que lo puede llevar con Shapira.

— No se, pero según esto esta firmado por Celestia – explique con gran resentimiento.

— Pero de donde saco esas acusaciones, nosotros más bien podemos demandarla por falsos testimonios – indica Luis con una idea

— No seas idiota, esto es Ecuestria no la tierra, Celestia hace los juicios, pero se de alguien que debe saber – aclare viendo la puerta del cuarto del cuarto de Twilight

— Cuidado le hacen algo o los golpeo – aclara Spike sin bromear.

Entre junto con Luis al cuarto de Twilight, la cual estaba de cara contra las almohadas.

— Ah Twilight ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunte antes de preguntar :v ( sabiduría cósmica )

— Enserio…. – comenta Luis susurrando

— Adelante pregunte – dice Twilight dando el consentimiento.

— Bueno es duro para mí y para ti supongo, ¿pero porque la orden de arresto? – pregunte un poco molesto por Celestia

— ' _Suspira_ mientras nos vuelve a ver' bueno, yo no firme nada pero Celestia se molesto mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que luna esta embarazada de Shadow y empezó a investigar, y luego se dio cuenta de mi embarazo contigo Blake y también se molesto e investigó más sobre ti, y los demás por que según hubieron estafas y robos – explica Twilight con suma tristeza

— Pero soy tú pareja Twilight entonces ¿porqué me ponen cómo violador? – pregunte aún sin comprender la acusación de Celestia

— Yo al ser princesa, para poder tener hijos debo de estar casada contigo – aclara la Alicornio

— Eeee, saben mejor los dejo solos – comenta Luis retirándose de la habitación

— ¿No hay forma de remendarlo?- pregunte pues en parte la acusación aplicaba

— Celestia debe retirar los cargo – menciona Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas

— Iré con Celestia para hablar con ella – indique decidido

— NO, estas loco o que! – dijo Twilight con rudeza

— Twilight no lo hago porqué no quiera ir a prisión si no porque quiero estar contigo – expresé con gran calma, haciendo que Twilight le salieran lágrimas

— Escogí al pony correcto – menciona Twilight dándome un pequeño beso

— Eso espero Twilight, ahora debo buscar herramientas para arreglar a Asterión – mencione mientras le enseñaba la batería del reloj que estaba rota.

 **Continuará**...

¿que les pareció el capítulo de la semana? Dejan sus reviws con sus comentarios, no olviden darle me gusta al capítulo..

— Idiota no es You tube – grita un coordinador

Ah…no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya sean buenas o malas, si tienen alguna queja igual, o dejan críticas que sean constructivas para mejorar el Fic, sin más nos leemos en otro capítulo de esta historia, y aquí se despide isaaccb hasta pronto.

— espera ¿y la pregunta de una persona anónima? - recuerda el director

Vale cierto, bueno déjenme explicarles, hace unos días por ahí del 20 de octubre, me llego un correo de una persona X, el cuál me pregunta porqué escribía sexo o el lemon pues era indebido.

Bueno ustedes deben saber que si leen un FanFic categoría +M deberían esperar algo de ese tipo, además yo en un capítulo que tenga lemon siempre dejo en el título una advertencia, por el cuál si ustedes lo leen es bajo su riesgo, además de que para eso sirven las categorías.

Bien eso sería todo, que tengan una linda mañana, tarde u noche.


	13. La habitación 78

_Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí isaaccb les trae otro nuevo capítulo, sin interrumpir más a lo que vinieron._

 _' que están susurrando'_

 _"Acción cuando hablan"_

 _«una canción»_

 **Advertencia este capítulo contiene material +18, lenguaje pesado, violencia extrema, y temas sexuales, además de que algunas partes pueden ser confusas XD**

 **Capítulo XXXlll: la habitación #78**

Hace unas horas Twilight se había dormido después de que hablará con Blake el gran problema en que están, pues Celestia había firmado un documento en el cuál toda la pandilla de chicos están en la lista de los más buscados, el cual buscan más a Blake y a Shadow por el problema de que van hacer padres pero debían antes casarse para poder tener hijos, del cuál Celestia ahora busca a todos con más atención a Blake que los demás.

Blake, junto con Luis pues aparecer los demás se han perdidos u están escondidos, el cuál ellos están en le castillo de la amistad, mientras Blake repara la batería de Asterión que resultó dañada por el cambiante que sólo sufrió un exceso de voltaje.

— 'A veces dormir es buena idea' – comenta Luis acostado en unos sillones.

— '¿Quién quiere dormir cuando lo están casando' – aclaré concentrado en reparar la batería.

— '¿sabes que no son los juegos del hambre verdad?' – pregunta Luis aburrido

— 'Yo se, pero en cualquier segundo nos arrestan' – aclaré colocando la batería en el reloj.

— 'En eso concuerdo ¿y dime funciona? – pregunta Luis interesado por el reloj

— 'dame un segundo, apenas lo estoy encendiendo' – respondí con leve molestia por la presión.

** Re-logic

** Raknet moviles sistems

**bienvenido: cargando datos personalizados

— 'Mm parece que funciona' – menciona Luis viendo la pantalla pequeña

— 'Emm Asterión ¿estas ahí?' – pregunte inquieto púes eso es lo importante.

— Correcto señor – indica Asterión a alto volumen

Pero de la nada, la puerta del cuarto en que estábamos es derribado y un grupo de diez guardias entra al cuarto y con sus afiladas lanzas, apuntan a Luis y Blake, el cuál ambos se notaban sorprendidos, molestos y un poco asustados, del cuál en la puerta que resulto destruida entra la mismísima Celestia.

— Por fin los encontré a ustedes dos – expresa Celestia con un leve orgullo, el cual se acerca a Blake y a este le coloca un anillo en el cuerno.

— Oye quítame esto…!quiero un abogado! – grite molesto pero los guardias logran tirarme al suelo al igual que a Luis el cuál dejo de resistirse.

— Ustedes ya deben conocer sus delitos, por los cuales no hace falta juicio, pero…lleven al Alicornio a mi recamara a Canterlot quiero saber más de el – menciona la Alicornio blanca la cuál sale del cuarto

— Alto ustedes no tienen permitido llevárselos – interfiere Twilight la cuál no estaba muy feliz

— Lo lamento princesa, pero es un caso penal que no puede quedar impune – aclara un guardia ignorando la petición de la Alicornio morada.

— Disculpa, el es mi novio…bueno el Alicornio pero igual no tienen permitido llevárselos – grita Twilight molesta

— Puedo dejar libre al Alicornio si me muestra el acta de matrimonió – aclara el jefe de los guardias, mientras Blake y Luis son amordazados.

— Yo…no…tengo una – responde Twilight triste pues no podrá salvar a Blake.

— Lo lamento princesa, pero los cargos sólo pueden ser retirados por Celestia, chicos llévenselos – indica el guardia el cuál los demás se llevan a Blake y a Luis, dejando a una Twilight sola, mientras Spike apenas se despertaba por el ruido.

 **Afuera del castillo:**

Había un carruaje, el cuál era escoltado por varios Pegasos guardias, pues ahí adentro estaban Blake y Luis.

— Muy bien Alicornio, ese anillo restringe tú magia en un sesenta porciento – menciona un guardia cerrando la puerta, pero el nos había quitado la mordaza.

— ME CAGO EN USTEDES MALPARIDOS! – grite con gran furia por el arresto tan extraño…

— Shhh deja de gastar saliva en insultos, entiende nos fuimos al hueco – aclara Luis sin mucha emoción

— Oh por dios, No me había dado cuenta! – dije con sumo sarcasmo.

Adentro del carruaje se sacude con violencia pues daba a entender que despegamos y por el ambiente frío se comprendia que era de noche

— Oye tienes enredado a Asterión en una de tus alas – indica Luis acostado en un frío piso del carruaje

— Vaya…que golpe de suerte " bien según el pinché guardia mi magia es de un cuarenta porciento, pero cómo tengo un treinta y cinco por mi muerte ahora tengo un setenta y cinco porciento" – dije pensé púes era importante saber la situación.

 **( Nota: quien no entendió, un unicornio sólo usa el 60% de magia, Twilight unicornio uso el 85, un Alicornio usa el 100%, pero Blake tiene un 135%,** ** _del_** **cuál por el anillo anula el 60%, dejándole un 75% disponible )**

— Sabes, aunque estés en silencio yo se que planeas algo, ¿Qué es? – pregunta el pony terrestre marrón.

— Aún no lo he completado, pero sabes este anillo hace que sienta cositas…- exprese un poco extraño por parte del anillo.

— _"este se aleja más de mí_ " oh dios no me digas esas cosas – expresa Luis púes sonó muy raro

— ¿Que? No me entiendes, raro del tipo que algo esta viéndome – aclaré para Luis ya que pensaba otras cosas cochambrosas.

— Aaaa ya, no se yo me siento bien…bueno casi – menciona Luis.

Sin más que conversar, una hora paso desde el arresto en la madrugada, el cuál el carruaje por fin había arribado en Canterlot, el cuál Luis fue llevado a las mazmorras y a Blake lo están llevando al cuarto privado de Celestia.

— Oigan guardias sabían que puedo caminar y así pueden dejar de cargarme – mencione ya que me sentía muy incómodo

— Lo siento Blake pero Celestia nos dio ordenes directas de que lo lleváramos a la habitación – responde uno de los guardias

— Emm ¿Qué habitación? – pregunte con leve inseguridad

— Es el cuarto privado de Celestia – indica otro guardia el cual estaba cargando mi bolso.

— Vale ' pinche mierda, seguro me va a torturar la perra esta' – pensé con temor.

— Bien, ya llegamos – dice un guardia, el cual me deja caer al suelo y luego habré, la puerta que tenía cincelado en la madera un poco borrosa el número setenta y ocho.

Al entrar en la habitación, esta no era cómo las demás recamaras púes si tenía la cama, pero las paredes, el techo y el suelo son de ladrillos verdes, los cuales se usan en las mazmorras, habían unas antorchas de las cuales estaban dentro de unas cadenas, uno que otros estantes con un poco de libros y una mesa con hojas, una pluma y un tarro de tinta.

— ¿Y esto que es? – pregunte con gran confusión, pues la habitación era extraña.

— Entra en silencio – responde uno de los guardias, el cuál me empuja haciendo que entra a la habitación y estos cierran la puerta.

— Excelente!... Ah ¿hola? – dije al aire con temor mientras veía alrededor las sombras hechas por las velas

— Hola Blake – dice una voz ya muy conocida, que se oye por toda la habitación

— Oh vaya…Enserio eres tú Celestia…digo ¿no puede estar por lómenos Pablo Escobar? - mencioné con gran molestia

Si soy yo, seguro te preguntarás que es este lugar ¿no? Bueno es fácil, es mi habitación de prisioneros peligrosos o más tétrico la habitación setenta y ocho – explica la Alicornio blanca, revelando su ubicación al entrar por una puerta secreta ya no tan secreta XD.

— ¿Y bien? No me vas a explicar porque me arrestaste – mencione pues quería saber su punto.

— Oh eso es fácil, y dale gracias a Shadow pues el Embarazo a mi hermana – responde Celestia con gran resentimiento

— ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – volví a preguntar ya más calmado y evitando que nos enfrentemos

— Bueno tuve que hacer la pancarta, pues quiero que evites el embarazo de mi hermana! – responde Celestia con autoridad

— ¡Que! Estas loca, jamás mataría y menos aún bebé – aclaré negándome a la petición de Celestia

— Bueno, si no lo haces hacemos otra cosa – dijo Celestia la cuál tenía cara de depravada sexual :0

— Oh My god, ¿que tienes de cerebro mierda?, estas loca jamás de los jamases engañaría a Twilight – respondí mientras tomaba distancia de la Alicornio blanca

— Ja, mentirá! Tú engañaste a luna con Chysalis y luego con Twilight, como queda tú conciencia! – responde con frialdad Celestia

— Lo de Chysalis fue violación, y lo de luna, no fue mí culpa, ella término conmigo – mencione defendiendo de lo que había dicho Celestia.

— Suficiente o haces lo primero o lo segundo y tus amigos saldrán de la mazmorra al igual que tú, o no haces nada y te quedas pudriéndote en la cárcel – indica Celestia con un aumento de su agresividad

— ¿Que es la mierda? ¿Por qué quieres que te monte? – pregunte muy molesto y por obvias razones no lo voy hacer

— Nunca te dijeron:

Hace más de cuatro mil años, los Alicornios machos se extinguieron por causa de su agresividad al proteger a su pareja, por ende los últimos Alicornios machos fueron obligados a tener doble o hasta triples parejas, pero estos se rehusaron pues eran muy leales, pero al año tres mil, el último murió por una enfermedad desconocida, la cuál término con una gran masacre de los machos de la Actual Ecuestria – explica Celestia la cual se sentó en un sofá que lo trajo con magia.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver que tengas ganas? – pregunte sin entender.

— Yo no debo darte razones, así que te veré en la noche – menciona Celestia desapareciendo con el uso de la magia, y momentos después una trampilla del suelo hace que caiga en la mazmorra.

— Miren llego Isaac – comenta Heyner sentado en una de las paredes de piedra verde de la mazmorra.

— Increíble, jamás pensé que las princesas nos arrestarán – expresa Alejandro molesto

— Y bien ¿Qué te dijo Celestia? – pregunta Luis.

— Yo ah prefiero evitar hablar de eso – mencione aún pensando que iba a hacer

— Blake, todos estamos en lo mismo, dinos que te dijo Celestia – expresa Shadow, el cuál estaba sentado cerca del sanitario.

— Bien bien, se los diré, pero no se molesten: Celestia me propuso dos formas de que todos salgamos de la mazmorra – expliqué pero me detuve púes ya me sentía con debilidad en las patas púes lo que estaba pasando era fuerte.

— ¿Cuáles dos formas? – pregunta Alejandro interesado.

— La primera es…es…que quiere que evite el embarazo de luna – mencione con voz quebradiza ya que no quería ninguna de las dos formas.

Todos los demás se sorprenden por la revelación que hizo Blake, cosa que la mayoría no podía creerlo.

— ESO ES UN ASESINATO, CELESTIA NO PUEDE DECIDIR ESO! – grita con furia Shadow – Y tú Blake cuidado le tocas un pelo a Luna porqué te mataré – volvió hablar Shadow el cual amenazó a Blake

— Claro que no acepte, pero me dijo la segunda forma – dije evitando que los chicos me vieran a los ojos pues era incómodo.

— Que tuvieras una noche con ella ¿verdad? – aclara Heyner, que estaba a la par de Alejandro.

— Ah si – respondí muy incómodo

Todos los chicos…bueno se incomodaron pues saben que Blake no hará eso con Celestia.

— Entonces ¿que harás? – pregunta Shadow con un tono de voz algo fuerte.

— " Blake se pone de pansa en el suelo, con sus cascos en la cabeza " no se, no quiero hacer ni la uno y menos la dos – respondí intranquilo por la situación

— Si yo fuera tú, ya me hubiera montado a Celestia – comenta Alejandro pero a este Heyner lo golpea en la cabeza con su casco.

— Shhh no ayudas – aclara Heyner callando a Alejandro.

— Bueno Isaac, en tú situación,yo si no quiero evitar el embarazo de Luna o hacerlo con Celestia, debemos buscar una solución – indica Luís ya que es el más calmado en la mazmorra

— Y que el plan no acabe que luna pierda mí hijo – expresa Shadow molesto.

— ' esa doña tenía razón, un Alicornio es fiel a su pareja, supongo que debo hacerlo también' – piensa Blake para si mismo

— Señor, puede usar un hechizo de inducción de sueño – habla por fin el reloj Asterión

— Un hechizo de sueño…buena idea – dije levantándome del suelo frío

— Sabes que con el anillo no puedes usar toda tú magia – recuerda Shadow quién se había calmado un poco

— Ja, pero Celestia se le olvido algo…nunca nos puso grilletes en los cascos para evitar que me quite el anillo – aclaré en voz alta, en el cuál un guardia que no sabía que estaba espiando.

— Oye eso es cierto – menciona Heyner, el cuál con sus cascos retira de su cuerno el anillo.

Y así Shadow y Blake se quitan el anillo, pero entran una horda de guardias, cuales los vuelven a apuntar con sus lanzas afiladas

— Buen intento por escapar Blake, pero debiste tener en cuenta de que esto es una mazmorra y hay guardias por todos lados, así qué guardias llévenselo a mi habitación – dijo Celestia quien vuelve a colocar el anillo a Heyner, Shadow y Blake y a este ultimo se lo llevan afuera.

— Princesa le colocamos grilletes a los prisioneros – aclara un guardia quien tiene una armadura dorada con marcas de un sol en su pecho.

— Gracias, pueden retirarse – responde Celestia saliendo de la mazmorra de piedra verde, al igual que los guardias.

 **5 Minutos más tarde ( 10:15 am ) Mazmorra**

— Maldita sea, me puede llevar puta – grita muy molesto Heyner, el cual perdió su zona feliz.

— Ahora si se jodieron a Isaac! – expresa Luis sin poder moverse por los grilletes

— Oigan estos grilletes duelen – comenta Alejandro el cuál le colocaron grilletes hasta en las alas.

— Ja dímelo a mi, tengo un grillete en el cuerno – menciona Shadow inmóvil en su lindo rincón

( **Advertencia, el siguiente contenido es para mayores de dieciocho años o más, hay escenas sexuales, si continuas leyendo ESTAS bajo tú PROPIO Riesgo, quedas ADVERTIDO! )**

Más arriba de la mazmorra, en una de las torres, se encuentra Blake, el cuál estaba amarrado de espalda contra una cama, mientras forcejeaba con los grilletes, este ya no tenía a su reloj, pues se lo habían quitado.

Este cuarto estaba en una de las torres celestes, el cuál ese cuarto es donde duerme Celestia, en esa habitación había un mirador, una cama en la cuál Blake estaba, un tocador con un peine, perfume, y otras cosas de belleza, al lado de este estaba la puerta del baño privado, la salida del cuarto estaba en dirección contraria al mirador, el cuál era una gran puerta de madera.

Las paredes eran de piedra caliza, el piso de mármol blanco con dibujos de soles y el techo con la cutie mark de Celestia.

— Mierda, tengo que escapar antes que me viole - mencione asustado pues me traía recuerdos con lo de Chysalis.

— Muy bien Blake, en la noche tendremos acción…NO quiero que intentes huir o le contaré Todo a Twilight Sparkle – Menciona Celestia saliendo de la habitación, la cuál suena la cerrada que indica que le colocó llave.

Con un hechizo de mí magia disponible, logro romper los grilletes ( los 4 ), pero estos quedaron marcados en mis patas.

— Mmm veamos, por la ventana… muy obvió…por hechizo…pondría en peligro a los chicos…Arrg mierda no hay salida – grite de furia, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con mis cascos.

— Señor, lamentó decirle que Celestia se tomó enserio su noche – comenta el reloj que estaba adentró de una orbe

— ¿Qué puso alrededor? – pregunte preocupado

— En el mirador colocó un campo de fuerza, por la ventana es blindada, la puerta es anti explosiones y anti magia, la única salida es por el baño pero no entras en ese lugar – explica Asterión que apenas se puede oír.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue Celestia? – pregunte muy nervioso y asustado.

— Según el calculo, duraste en liberarte diez horas, y ella llega a las ocho, faltan treinta y dos minutos – indica Asterión

— Diablos, y ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunte cada vez sin energía

— Lo lamentó no puedo responder esa pregunta – responde Asterión

En la puerta, detrás de Blake se oye cómo la cerradura se habré, del cuál entra Celestia, y esta ve como Blake ya no esta en la cama.

— No te advertí que no escaparas! – habla Celestia con su típica voz tranquila.

— Yo escapar…ah claro que no…ah sólo estoy viendo la increíble decoración… es muy bonita… - mencione intentado que me creyera la mentirá

— Awww sabes te vez muy Lindo cuando mientes – expresa Celestia con ternura, cerrando la puerta después de que entró.

— " un poco sonrojado " Jejeje bueno…si intentaba escapar – respondí avergonzado y un poco triste por Twilight

— Pero no pudiste así que mejor para mí – menciona Celestia mientras se acerca al tocador

— ¿P pero porque quieres hacerlo? – pregunte sin comprender

— Bueno es que quiero sentir aún Alicornio – responde Celestia, retirando su corona con cuidado de su cabeza.

— ¿Pero porque no a Shadow?, el es más Alicornio que yo – exprese muy incómodo y con leve temor

— Tú lo dijiste Blake, el es más Alicornio por ende el es leal a Luna, pero tú tienes libertad púes tienes sangre humana – explica Celestia, dejando a Blake sin palabras, la cuál se estaba quitando el collar de oro de su cuello

— Que hay de Twilight, no la quiero engañar, ella es muy importante para mí – exprese tomando distancia de Celestia

— Eso lo se, por eso le coloqué en su desayuno un hechizo de inducción de sueño, cuando pase el efecto ella creerá que todo fue un sueño – responde Celestia quien ya se había quitado todo, desde la corona, hasta las zapatillas de oro, haciendo que se viera más bella…

— ' a la mierda!' – pensé al ver por primera vez a Celestia sin sus objetos

La gran princesa de Ecuestria, estaba al frente de Blake quien estaba muy nervioso, Celestia con su melena que se mueve sin acción del viendo cómo si estuviera vivo la cuál se le acerco a Blake quien empezó a sudar XD

— Sabes ah creo que alguien me llama! – mencione alejándome de Celestia pero esta me seguía

— Vamos Blake deja de resistirte – comenta Celestia, el cuál logra tomar a Blake con su magia

— Eso es trampa, yo tengo un anillo en el cuerno – exprese molesto sin poder moverme

— Blake pudiste quitártelo, ya te liberaste de los grilletes – menciona Celestia sería.

— Arrrg cierto! – respondí avergonzado por lo idiota que fui

Celestia suelta a Blake, y este cae de pie con las alas abiertas.

— Mejor cierra tus alas jejeje – menciona Celestia algo nerviosa ya que Blake era casi del mismo tamaño de ella.

— Vale – dije mientras retraía las alas

 _ **Aquí comienza el +18**_

— ¿Quieres empezar tú o yo? – pregunta Celestia algo sonrojada, la cuál se acuesta en la cama con pose seductora.

— ' hay dios mío :0 ' yo em a no se bueno quizás…ah no se…eh puedes hacerlo…tú? – dije muy trabado púes jamás había visto a Celestia así.

— Ven para acá…yo no muerdo – menciona Celestia aún sonrojada, la cuál deja que Blake vea su…entrada la cuál estaba levemente húmeda.

— " estaba rojo, nervioso y ansioso…" esta bien – respondí subiendo a la cama y acostándome a la par de Celestia, la cuál se sentía cálida

— Soló debes tranquilizarte Blake – comenta Celestia

El Alicornio aún nervioso, decide hacerlo, el cuál Blake toma iniciativa y le da un profundo beso a Celestia, quien se sorprendió por lo que este hizo y lo empezó a disfrutar.

El beso empezó a hacerse más sucio :0 y ambos con sus cascos empezaban a recorrerse el cuerpo hasta que los pulmones de esos dos individuos piden oxígeno y se separan dejando una línea de saliva que los separaba.

— "Con agitación " así…me gusta – comenta Celestia con leve excitación

— Jejeje bueno continuamos – indique, pero ahora Celestia decide tomar el control.

Celestia empuja a Blake contra la cama mientras lo besaba con pasión, mientras que su melena exótica le rozaba el cuerpo al Alicornio verde, unos momentos después Celestia se separa de Blake y ve que su miembro estaba medió despierto…XD

( _ **Nota: a que la canción, no soy sexólogo por lo cuál no se escribir eso XD )**_

— ' quiero sentir todo de el, tengo que excitarlo' – piensa Celestia

Ella vuelve ver a Blake quien estaba algo sonrojado y sentado, el cuál Celestia cómo la otra vez lo empuja contra la cama, pero esta vez ella se sube en el Alicornio mientras le daba otro beso, el cuál el miembro de Blake esta en el estómago de la Alicornio blanca, al final del beso, ambos agitados tomando aire, hasta que Celestia toma con sus cascos el miembro de Blake.

— Celestia… - solo alcance a decir esa palabra

Pues la Alicornio empezó a introducir el miembro de Blake a su boca, la cuál la Alicornio blanca tenía las alas levemente extendidas por el acto que llevan ambos Alicornios, ella empieza a moverse con rapidez, el cuál podía oír cómo Blake daba leves gemidos, haciendo que Celestia tuviera más seguridad y lo hiciera más rápido, unos minutos después las alas de Blake estaban extendidas al máximo por la excitación.

— Celestia…m me vengo – exprese a punto de venirme

Cuándo Blake dijo eso, la Alicornio blanca deja de moverse y saca de su boca el miembro del Alicornio verde.

— Blake lo quiero adentro, ¿no importa? -pregunta Celestia roja por la pregunta

— No importa, ¿pero no quedaras embarazada? – pregunte pues era un riesgo latente

— Si puedo quedar embarazada…yo estoy en Celo…pero puedo hacer un hechizo para evitar que tus espermatozoides fecunden el óvulo – aclara Celestia muy pero muy roja

— ' a la mierda, aquí existen ese tipo de anticonceptivo!' adelante Celestia – mencione más relajado púes perdí la excitación.

Celestia cierra los ojos mientras su cuerno se ilumina, hasta que una luz rosada entra en Celestia.

— Listo…ahora es tú turnó…- menciona la Alicornio blanca con gran sonrojo Mientras se acostaba en la cama de lado.

Blake ya más calmado, besa a Celestia y segundos después se separa de ella mientras lamia suavemente el pelaje blanco de la Alicornio, hasta llegar a sus ubres...y este los empieza a chupar, haciendo que Celestia de gemidos leves por lo que siente.

Unos minutos después Blake aún seguía chupando las ubres, pero este es detenido rápidamente por Celestia.

— "Muy agitada" Blake no resisto más, quiero que me montes ahora! – menciona Celestia la cuál se había bajado de la cama y ya estaba lista para que la montarán.

— Cómo quieras Celestia – respondí ya listo para terminar

Blake se baja de la cama con una Celestia de frente, el cuál este la rodea hasta que queda detrás de ella, Celestia muy caliente mueve la cola dejando que Blake por primera vez vea su túnel del amor.

Blake se acerca a la vagina de Celestia y ve cómo todo estaba muy mojado, el cuál inclusive estaba goteando, pero una peculiar coloración roja daba a entender que la Alicornio blanca estaba en sus días fértiles, pero no había peligro por el hechizo.

Blake se sube en Celestia mientras con sus patas delanteras las colocaba en las costillas de la Alicornio blanca, la cuál ella del peso habré un poco sus patas traseras y baja sus patas delanteras, dejándolos a ambos en una buena posición para el acto.

— ¿Lista? – pregunte excitado, el cuál sentía cómo mi miembro rozaba el de la Alicornio blanca.

— Hazlo Blake, has me tú yegua por unos momentos – dice Celestia muy caliente

Blake perdido por la excitación, introduce lentamente su miembro adentro de Celestia, la cuál sentía dolor por el tiempo que paso sin tener acción.

— Tú me dices cuando me muevo – aclaré ya adentro de la Alicornio blanca.

— Aaa hazlo Blake – responde Celestia excitada

Blake lentamente empieza a moverse, la cual Celestia gime un poco por la sensación.

— Más! – pide Celestia gimiendo

Blake sin decirle que no, aumenta su velocidad, el cuál a ambos se les extienden sus alas.

— Blake Aaaa me vengo Aaaa – dice Celestia gimiendo

El Alicornio verde, acelera más sus embestidas, haciendo que Celestia se corra y su vagina se moje más.

— Blake Aaaa termina Aaaa ya por Aaaaa favor – menciona Celestia agotada

— Me vengo! – advertí ya al límite de mi resistencia

— Hazlo adentro de mi por favor – pide Celestia

Blake empieza a reducir sus embestidas y apoya su mejilla en el lomo de Celestia y con sus patas delanteras presiona un poco más fuerte las costillas de Celestia sin lastimarla, y en un empuje hasta adentro de Celestia Blake suelta toda su semilla dentro de Celestia.

— Aaaaaaaa Aaaa – gime Celestia por las múltiples cargas recibidas dentro de ella

— Aaaa aaaa aaaa – gemí agotado por el acto.

Cuando toda esa cosa término, ambos se acuestan en la cama.

— ¿Blake puedo decir algo? – pregunta Celestia a la par mía

— Adelanté – accedí esperando algo bueno..

— Despierta – dice Celestia

— ¿Qué? – mencioné confundido

— DESPIERTA ISAAC!

 **Fin del +18**

De la nada todo se volvió negro, hasta que unos momentos después abrí los ojos y vi a Luis y partes de madera alrededor en llamas y en medió de el bosque ( es el que botan las hojas cuando corren, perdón no se el nombre )

— Por fin despiertas mierda – expresa Luis preocupado

— Auch mi cabeza…, ¿que pasó? – pregunte totalmente perdido

— Joder, el carruaje en que nos llevaba a Canterlot le cayo un rayo – explica Luis alterado con obvias razones…

— ¿Un Rayó? Todo fue un sueño – mencione sin comprender…mientras me sentaba para recuperarme

— ¿De que hablas? Sabes qué olvídalo debemos buscar a los choferes – indica Luis

— Oye espera…primero nos cayó un rayo, segundo nos damos un putaso contra el suelo, ¿tercero sueño cosas eróticas? – explique asimilando todo lo que pasó

— ¿Sueñas que cosa?...Mejooor no pregunto y busquemos sobreviviente – aclara Luis dejando la conversación

Un perdido Blake por lo que paso con Celestia si fue o no fue real…y en el caso de que fuera un sueño…luna lo habrá visto…este Alicornio se levanta y al parecer esta bien, con excepción de que tiene un sangrado leve debajo del cuerno, una mejilla con una incisión no muy profunda y un dolor de cabeza tipo terremoto.

En el lugar del impacto, la madera de el carruaje en llamas prendió fuego a algunos árboles y dicho bosque se empezaba a quemar lentamente

— Maldita sea, creo que fue un sueño – aclare púes se sentía todo real creo..

— Isaac muévete, debemos encontrar a algún chofer – grita Luis ya o lo lejos

Blake empieza a caminar evitando los árboles en llamas, hasta que llega aún árbol dónde estaba el carruaje o lo que quedó.

— ¿Hola?...¿hay alguien con vida?...¿hola? – pregunte esperando una respuesta

Blake seguía llamando hasta que unas ramas no soportaron el peso del carruaje y este le cae a Blake, y todo se vuelve negro

Momentos después este habré los ojos y ahora estaba en el castillo de la amistad con Twilight, en la biblioteca

— ¿Blake éstas bien? – pregunta Twilight preocupada sacando a Blake de un barranco de libros

— Eh no, creo qué no, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – pregunte con un enredo mental..

 **Mente de Blake: neuronas**

— ¿Alguien de aquí entiende algo? – pregunta confundida la neurona

— Eh no, ¿y esa es Twilight real o un sueño? – contra pregunta hace la neurona dos

— ¿No estábamos en un bosque? – dice la neurona tres

— ¿Y Celestia?

— Cárcel…mazmorra

— Arresto

 _ **La RAM del cerebro llego al 90%**_

 _ **En la vida real…creo – ¿director es la vida real o no?**_

 _ **— Yo que se sólo continúa…**_

Blake aún con gran confusión pues no lograba determinar si era o no la vida real por los múltiples saltos de los lugares

— ¿Twilight que año es? – pregunte para tener una idea

— Bueno es doce de noviembre ¿Por qué Blake? – pregunta Twilight

— No por nada, sólo es que no comprendo cosas – exprese pensando mientras me levantaba del montón de libros – ¿y que pasó?

— Bueno tú estabas acomodando libros pero te cayeron en cima todos esos – aclara Twilight señalando los libros de alrededor mío y unos sobre una mesa al lado.

— Oh ya veo – dije mientras veía que no tenía el reloj en mi casco derecho ( Nota soy zurdo )

— Pero me alegra que nada te haya pasado – expresa Twilight dándome un besó – ¿oye éstas bien?

— Eh si sólo que estoy pensando el nombre de nuestro bebé – mencione regresando a la vida…

— ¿Cuál bebé? – pregunta Twilight confundida

— ¿Que?

Dijo Blake pero de nuevo su vista se nubló hasta caer en la oscuridad, y un momentos después despertar ahora en Asterión la nave, y Blake ya no tenía cuerno si no ahora es pegaso.

— ¿Señor se encuentra bien? – pregunta la IU

— ¿Eh bueno no? – dije ya con un derrame…apunto de echar espuma por la boca

— Fue fuerte su herida, esa caída del barranco fue fuerte – explica Asterión

— ¿Cuánto estuve fuera? – pregunte levantándome con horror pues no tenía el cuerno

— Según las fechas ocho meces – indica Asterión

— OCHO MECES!...Espera un segundo ¿porqué estoy en la nave?... Tú fuiste destruido – exprese molesto del enredo mental severo

— No comprendo su pregunta señor – indica la IU

Sin embargo Blake no logro responder, púes nuevamente todo se volvió negro, y minutos después volvió a despertar, y ahora estaba en la tierra...¿que?

— Ah maldita sea no de nuevo – grite golpeando la al moda con mi mano

Isaac alías Blake ahora estaba en casa, la tierra y es humano.

— Isaac el desayuno esta listo! – grita una voz conocida en la cocina

— ¿Eh ya voy? – dije inseguro – 'no entiendo nada '

— Isaac baja ya o se te va a hacer tarde para ir con Luis – menciona mi mama desde la cocina

— Bien ya voy… - respondí yendo a la cocina, la cuál lucía cómo la recordaba

Una refrigeradora a la par de la puerta, un desayunador de cemento, una cocina de gas y estantes junto a la ventana.

— ¿Ma una pregunta que día es hoy? – pregunte sentándome en la silla del desayunador

— Mmm creo que doce de noviembre – responde mi mamá sirviéndome el desayuno que era un pintó con natilla y plátano

— ¿ y que paso con el proyecto del portal? – le pregunte para saber si era la realidad

— Estas bien o que, no recuerdas que esa cosa exploto y casi te matas – responde mi madre un poco molesta

— Si lo siento – dije sólo por seguir la corriente

Nuevamente todo se vuelve negro pero instantáneamente Blake los vuelve abrir, ahora en Ecuestria en Canterlot como el mismo Alicornio

 **Castillo de Canterlot, cuarto numero setenta y ocho**

— ¿Quieres más Blake o esta bien así? – pregunta Celestia entrando por una puerta

— Diablos esto es real o ¿no? – dije confundido asimilando todo la información

— Oh veo que probaste una de las armas nuevas de Canterlot – menciona Celestia con indiferencia

— ¿Armas?...significa que usaron un arma conmigo! – exclamé ya molesto

— Correcto, eso es como castigo de que hicieras eso con Twilight- aclara Celestia

— Eres…una maldita PERRA – grite muy molesto

Por el enojo Blake rompió el anillo de cuerno, el cual asusto a Celestia

— Detente o llamare a los guardias – amenaza Celestia

— Estoy apuntó de cometer un acto ilícito, por el cuál si no quieres que lo haga…libera a todos mis amigos y a Shadow – exprese muy molestó

— Muy bien lo haré por que soy buena…además gracias por inaugurar la nueva sala de confesiones – comenta Celestia más calmada y con un sonrojo en su cara

— Confesiones ' oh no ahora no' significa que viste….

— Tú sueño erótico sexual conmigo…no – responde Celestia quitando la vista de mis ojos por obvias razones

— …. Ah sabes prefiero irme ya y evitar…más problemas con esto y lamento lo del sueño contigo jejeje – exprese con incomodidad saliendo de la habitación

— Oh Blake si eres tontito, el primero no fue un sueño – aclara Celestia sola entrando al baño, y su raja tenía un liquido blanco saliendo...

 **Con Blake:**

— _'no entiendo como todo pudo ser un sueño, lo que paso con Celestia fue tan real…puede sentirlo…esa arma de confecciones debe ser muy poderosa'_ – pensé saliendo del castillo y empezaba a volar a Poniville

 **Canterlot: instalaciones de investigación**

— Princesa consiguió el código de ingreso – pregunta un pony científico con bata blanca y anteojos

— Así es Rider, es Twilight Sparkle – responde Celestia secamente

— Ya tenemos los tres diarios, y ya todo está listo princesa – aclara el científico

— Excelente Rider, ahora Ecuestria será cómo debe ser, sin Blake, sin Shadow Sin ningún otro humano en cuerpo de pony – expresa Celestia con odió

— ¿Esta segura que esa es la manera princesa? – pregunta Rider algo preocupado.

— Así es, ningún pony puede llegar y opacarme, soy Celestia princesa de Ecuestria y nadie puede cambiar eso! – aclara Celestia entrando a una habitación blanca.

En la habitación la máquina del tiempo de Asterión estaba conectada a unos generadores, mientras ponys con batas apuntaban cosas en las tablas.

— Princesa, ya hemos ingresado al computador, es del Alicornio verde, según la información el ingreso a Ecuestria hace dos años y cuatro meces – explica una pegaso que era una técnica

— Muchas gracias, trae el reloj de Blake, y conéctalo a la matriz de la máquina porqué Blake de mañana no pasará! – indica Celestia dando pasos triunfantes

** _conexión USB activa, cargando datos de la SD_

 **Mundo de los espíritus, guardianes espirituales de los elementos:**

— Es correcto Herot, la profecía se va a cumplir – comenta Fire

— ¿Podemos avisarle a Shadow? – pregunta Shapira

— No, ni a Blake, Ecuestria conocerá la verdadera Celestia – expresa Herot con una mirada sería

— 'Lo siento Blake, no podré ayudarte, ni a ti Spike' – piensa Shapira triste

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

— Spike no sientes algo extraño, como si algo malo fuera a pasar – expresa Twilight con algo de miedo

— De echo Twilight si, es cómo si algo malvado me observará – expresa Spike con algo de temor

— Así es, pero nada va a pasar, tenemos a los elementos y a Blake – aclara Twilight acostándose en la cama, pues su memoria había sido borrada por un hechizo de Celestia al igual que Spike.

— Buenas noches Twilight – se despide el dragón cerrando sus ojos en la cama aparte de el.

— Buenas noches Spike – responde Twilight

 **Con Blake: lugar del segundo sueño ( es el bosque dónde hicieron una carrera ) nota el pobre habla sólo**

— No entiendo…como puede ser que sueñe esas cosas, algo no concuerda – mencione hasta que note algo en mi casco izquierdo - ¿Dónde esta Asterión? – comenté y fue de ahí donde un flashback ataca.

 **Flashback**

— Señor debo decirle que Celestia se tomo enserio su noche –

— ¿Que puso alrededor? –

— En el mirador un campo de fuerza, la puerta es anti magia y explosiones, la ventana es blindada y la única salida es por el baño pero usted no entra –

 **Fin del flashback**

— ' no fue un sueño, lo demás si pero que necesitaba ella para que quisiera una noche conmigo?' – me pregunte pensando la respuesta mientras aterrizaba en ese bosque, pues no quería volar mientras pensaba.

— ' ¿Qué tengo yo que ella no tenga?'…Asterión esta con ella, así que debe ser algo tecnológico – pensé mientras analizaba la situación

— ¿El portal?...portal…necesito más tiempo diablos…- grite algo enojado por la presión pues había sido engañado vilmente

— Tiempo!...máquina, oh no la máquina del tiempo! – en ese segundo salgo volando con velocidad hacía Poniville para el castillo.

— Los datos de la maquina del tiempo – aclare con dirección a la ventana de Twilight

 **Castillo de la amistad, cuarto de Twilight**

Ya en la habitación sólo sonaban los ronquidos de Twilight y del dragón Spike, pero fueron brutalmente despertados de un susto púes la ventana había sido rota.

— Aaaaaa Spike un ladrón! – grita Twilight disparándole al pony pero este lo bloqueo con un escudo

— Twilight espera! Es Blake….mejor enciende la luz – responde Spike más tranquilo ya que podía ver de noche por sus ojos.

— Twilight necesito tú ayuda, ocupo tres libros aquellos que te había dado

— Blake que te pasa, rompes la ventana y me pides algo así – expresa Twilight enojada

— Lo siento, pero es de vida o muerte, creo que Celestia trama algo – aclaré preocupado

— Blake te he dicho que debes mejorar tú relación con Celestia – menciona Twilight igual de enojada

— _'UF ya la mejore ¿creó_? ' Spike tú sabes los libros, por favor tráelos – le indique ya más intranquilo pero igual de preocupado

— Vale bien, cálmate, iré por ellos – responde el dragón saliendo de la habitación

— Blake dime que está pasando! – exige Twilight ya preocupada por mi desesperación cosa que preocupaba a la Alicornio morada.

— Celestia trama algo con la máquina del tiempo, algo malo va hacer y debo saber que es – expliqué mientras Spike venía confundido

— Oye no encontré los libros, ¿estas seguro que los dejaste aquí? – pregunta Spike

— Claro que sí, pero no importa, iré con Shadow a ver que haremos – indiqué apunto de salir volando a Canterlot

— Espera una pregunta ¿Quién es Shadow?

 **Continuará!...**

A que no se lo esperaban este final de capítulo XD, espero que les vaya a gustar este bello capítulo, dejen sus reviws para saber que opinan de la historia y quiero agradecerles púes ya hay más de 700 personas que leen el Fic, se los agradezco de corazón, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, sin más les deseo una bonita semana, se despide Isaaccb hasta la próxima ?


	14. El inició del fin

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _A Blake lo capturaron y fue encerrado en la habitación #78, la cuál resultaba ser una habitación de Celestia, la cual de Blake saca información importante de la máquina del tiempo, la cuál fue extraída de la antigua nave de Blake, Celestia le robo a Asterión, el cuál ahora estaba en un reloj, dónde ella empezó a causar estragos en el pasado de los ponys, cómo olvidarlos de Poniville, así cómo si tú borrarás un archivo de tú PC, eso hace Celestia para erradicar a Blake._

 **Capítulo XXXVl: el inició del fin**

Sólo se podía oír las alas de Blake mientras volaba con cara de gran sorpresa en la ventana

— Esto no está bien! – exprese saliendo disparado hacía Canterlot velozmente

— Blake! Espera ¿que esta pasando? – grita Twilight pero nadie le responde pues Blake se había ido.

— Oye ¿Twilight quién es Blake? – pregunta Spike confundido

— ¿Ah? De echó creo que era alguien que conocí en el pasado – responde Twilight con duda

 **Con Blake:**

El Alicornio verde volaba rápidamente para detener a Celestia del gran daño que está causando.

— Celestia si no logro detenerte haré tú vida un infierno! – exprese con gran frialdad, observando a la lejanía a Canterlot

 **Árbol de la armonía:**

En el bosque Everfree, en la cueva de los elementos, un árbol de piedra brillaba cómo si estuviera molesto, en el cuál los elementos brillaban con intensidad, hasta que la luz blanca se redujo y una dragona Celeste aparece al frente de los elementos.

— Resiste Blake, te voy a ayudar! – menciona Shapira saliendo caminado de la cueva

 **Instalaciones secretas de Canterlot:**

— Princesa, se detectaron cambios en Ecuestria, según los datos, los amigos del Alicornio verde, fueron borrados – aclara Rider

— Excelente, ahora céntrate en Blake – indica Celestia

— ¿Que hago princesa? – pregunta el unicornio

— Borra los datos de esa cosa de Blake – aclara Celestia.

 **Castillo de Canterlot: en el cielo:**

Blake llego muy cansado del gran vuelo, pero el ahora volaba alrededor de este, muy molesto mientras sentía la magia que expulsa el portal púes esa era la energía.

— Destruyes mis amigos destruyo tú castillo – exprese con molestia dejando atrás todo, mientras cargaba un gran hechizo que definiría la historia de morir o no

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Por culpa de Celestia, Twilight había olvidado a los amigos de Blake, pero ella aún lo recordaba, mientras ella veía desde su balcón el castillo de Canterlot…pero un gran destello imposibilitó la visión por unos segundos, hasta que en Poniville un gran estallido cómo si un rayo cayera al frente tuyo.

— SPIKE, CORRE LLAMA A LAS CHICAS VAMOS A CANTERLOT! – Grita Twilight muy asustada por lo que vio

— ESTA BIEN TWILIGHT, LES AVISARE YA! - responde el dragón igual de asustado que Twilight sale del balcón

— Blake por el amor de Celestia espero que no hayas sido tú – expresa Twilight muy asustada

 **Castillo de Canterlot:**

Una gran cantidad de humo negro, salían de una de las torres, más específica la habitación 78, el cuál esta se empezó a derrumbar, causando pánico más del que había, primero por la explosión y después el derrumbe, pero los guardias heridos y derrotados púes la explosión hizo que muchos escombros, ladrillos y piedras los lastimarán, dejándolos fuera de combate.

— CIIDADANOS DE CANTERLOT, SI NO ME DICEN DÓNDE ESTA CELESTIA, DESTRUIRE SU HERMOSO CASTILLO, TOMEN ESA TORRE CÓMO EJEMPLO! – grite con furia esperando la respuesta.

— No sabemos!

— Aaaaaa

— Es Sombra! Ahora Alicornio – grita un tercer pony asustado

 **Instalaciones secretas de Canterlot:**

Después de la explosión, en las instalaciones muchos ladrillos y algunas paredes se fracturaron por la violencia del hechizo que Blake había disparado.

— Princesa, Un Alicornio verde esta atacando en la superficie! – grita un guardia del castillo

— Blake…tienes el valor de venir a enfrentarme, ahora conocerás a Celestial – responde la Alicornio blanca saliendo corriendo de la sala.

— ¿Seguimos borrando información? – pregunta Rider el unicornio

— Creo que sí – responde una Pegaso con una bata blanca.

 **Superficie Blake:**

— Muy bien, si así lo quieren – mencione cargando otro hechizo, el cuál mi cuerno comienza a iluminarse de un color verde lima

— Maldito no lo harás! – grita Shinning Armor saliendo entre los escombros

— NO TE METAS, ESTO ES CON CELESTIA – amenace pues no podía dejar que el pasado fuera cambiado

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el balcón de Twilight mientras les explicaba lo que pasó.

— Primero una luz blanca iluminaba el castillo, y luego se oyó cómo un rayo cayera al lado de uno – explica Twilight.

— Wou, y la luz no es cómo esa por ahí – menciona Pinkie señalando el castillo de Canterlot

Todas ven el castillo, el cuál tenía otra luz blanca pero esta era más brillante, el cuál Twilight y Spike miraban con horror, y momentos después el castillo ya no se puede ver por unas nubes grises, y un gran estruendo sacude por segunda vez a Poniville, dejando sordas a las chicas por unos segundos.

— Iremos ahí y detendremos a ese monstruo – grita Rainbow preparada

— Muy bien, Spike ven tú también nos acompañaras – comenta Twilight

— Oh esta bien – responde Spike intranquilo.

El cuerno de Twilight se ilumina de un color magenta leve y este rodea a todos y desaparecen segundos después

 _ **Con Blake**_ : Blake había disparado a una de las bases del castillo, el cuál del impacto se fracturo peligrosamente, dejando falseado parte del suelo alrededor de diez metros

— Blake! Detente o yo te detendré! – amenaza Celestia alzando vuelo, quedando a la altura del otro Alicornio

— Tú, Me engañaste no una vez, si no muchas veces, desde el pasado al presente éstas arruinado mi vida, pero la gota que derramo el vaso Fue meterte con mis amigos – exprese con gran odió

En un destello magenta claro, las chicas aparecen y ven como Blake y Celestia están a segundos de Luchar

— Desde que llegaste a Ecuestria sólo has causado problemas a mí y a mis ciudadanos, y luego embarazaste a Sparkle, sólo hice lo que debía hacer! – responde tranquilamente la Alicornio blanca

— Crees que yo tenga la culpa de tus problemas, ¿ y cuándo tú has resuelto algún problema? Sólo le dices a las elementos que lo resuelvan fácil es ¿no? – comente aún molesto

Twilight decide interferir y esta se eleva, mientras las chicas con Spike veían la pelea verbal.

— Blake y Celestia tranquilícense – expresa Twilight preocupada

— Silenció Twilight – responde secamente Celestia

— NO LE HABLES ASÍ – grite aún molesto.

— Yo le habló cómo se me de la gana! – responde la Alicornio blanca

— Por favor no pelen – menciona Twilight preocupada

— Twilight baja de ahí, es peligroso! – grita Spike preocupado por la Alicornio morada

— Ya estoy harta de tus insolencias Blake, será mejor que te largues de aquí o habrá problemas! – expresa Celestia cabreada

— No me iré de aquí, tú estas usando la máquina del tiempo para borrarme! – exprese furioso

— Así es, eso les paso a tus amigos, eran basura para Ecuestria al igual que tú! – aclara Celestia con una gran sonrisa

— Mataste a los amigos de Blake…ahora los recuerdo Shadow, Luis, Heyner y Alejandro – menciona Twilight muy sorprendida, al igual que las chicas que oían a bajo.

Sin esperárselos, Blake dispara un hechizo rápido a Celestia, quién no logra protegerse a tiempo y cae adentro del castillo

— Toma eso perra! Una basura haría eso ¿a? – grite aún con gran cólera púes era más de la que podía resistir

— Blake ¿Qué has hecho? – grita Twilight muy molesta

Antes de que pudiera Blake responder, un rayo amarillo sale con dirección a Twilight y Blake al estar cerca de ella y más atento a Celestia, el se lanza y hace cómo un abrazo con Twilight mientras logra crear un escudo arcoíris y el rayo lo impacta y desaparece, al igual que el escudo

— Twilight ¿éstas bien? – pregunte asustado por la seguridad de ella y del bebé

— Si, creo qué si – responde impacta de que Celestia le disparará a ella

— Ve con las demás, esto es entre ella y yo! – exprese muy serio hacía Twilight, la cual no dio ninguna objeción

Segundos después de que Twilight se alejara, Celestia alza vuelo de nuevo, la cuál se notaba muy pero muy enojaba,

— Sabes algo, mejor te destruiré yo mismo – expresa La Alicornio con espíritu de muerte

— 'esto no es normal, bueno más de lo normal, ella nunca diría eso' – pensé analizando lo que Celestia había dicho

— ¿Entonces quieres empezar en otro lugar? – le pregunte para sacar información

Celestia no respondió pero había lanzado un hechizo de rayo, el cual fácilmente fue esquivado por Blake, el cuál contraataca con un rayo azul pero Celestia lo bloquea con un escudo de sol.

Ahora ambos empiezan a volar y se atacaban cómo si fueran dos aviones, el cuál Celestia tenía más experiencia por sus años, mientras un Blake recibía los impactos del hechizo que eran dagas de hielo, en una cuerva cerrada que Blake hizo, logra dispararle un rayo naranja en el lomo de Celestia, la cuál se teletransporta detrás del Alicornio verde y le propicia una llamarada solar directo en la cara de Blake, el cuál cae al suelo bastante mal, pero sin mostrar debilidad.

— ¿No notan algo extraño en Blake? – pregunta Fluttershy observando algo asustada la batalla

— Bueno, para ser alguien que no sabe de magia, sabe cómo disparar – comenta Rainbow

— De echó, los hechizos de rayo son débiles pero no observaron como destruyó las habitaciones del castillo – menciona Twilight preocupada por ambos la Alicornio morada

— Si miran bien, Celestia tiene ventaja por su experiencia pero le falta poder, Blake tiene poder pero no tiene experiencia – explica Applejack levemente intranquila

Las chicas oyen un aleteo detrás de ellas y cuando se fijan, Shapira la dragona Celeste, había aterrizado y rápidamente llega con las chicas

— Diablos llegue tarde! – expresa Shapira triste

— ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Rarity, algo incómoda y celosa al igual que Twilight pues una chica dragón es amiga de Blake, mientras que Rarity porque le quieren quitar a Spike.

— Celestia esta peleando con su guardián, y si logra vencerlo, destruirá los elementos – aclara la dragona preocupada

— Pero son Alicornio son inmortales – mencionan Rainbow

— No son inmortales, sólo envejecen más lentos, sólo debemos tener fe en Blake! – aclara a dragona viendo cómo Celestia le disparaba a Blake pero lo esquivaba

— Shapira no me habías contado aquello sobre la… - dice Spike sin decir la oración completa

— Es diferente Spike, si Blake muere por Celestia, ella al ser Alicornio anula el código del guardián de regeneración – explica a Spike la dragona Celeste, mientras las chicas no entendían nada

 **Batalla:**

Blake bastante lastimado, mientras Celestia lo perseguía por detrás mientras lo atacaba con rayos, el cuál el responde con guadañas moradas, el cuál sorprende a las chicas

— Es imposible que Blake sepa hacer ese hechizo! – aclara Twilight, destruyendo la guadaña púes había fallado y casi les dan a ellas

— Púes creo que el sabe – expresa Rainbow

— Pero ese hechizo, sólo esta en un libro de magia oscura! – expresa Twilight preocupada.

— ¿Blake usa magia oscura? – pregunta Rarity con algo de temor

— Chicas cuidado, los hechizos llegan aquí! – advierte Shapira pues varios rayos casi le dan a Spike y a Applejack

— Mejor cubrámonos! – comenta Fluttershy temerosa

 **Campo de batalla:**

Debido a los hechizos que fallan su objetivo, estos impactan en el suelo creando cráteres u otros les dan a las casas, o al castillo que los guardias intentan mantenerlo a pie por la base falseada.

— Ríndete Blake, estas muy lastimado para seguir peleando – aclara Celestia cesando la lucha

— Jamás, moriría hasta que me devuelvas mis amigos! – grite lastimado pues la mayoría de los hechizos si me dieron

— Si quieres morir es gusto tuyo! – responde Celestia disparando una bola de fuego en forma de sol.

Mientras que Blake la bloquea con un escudo de agua, y este ve algo extrañó en el suelo, pues se notaba una esquina blanca en los grandes cráteres y en algunos un suelo blanco.

— 'ahí debe de estar la máquina' – pensé mientras cargaba el hechizo de rayo

— Oh no lo harás! – expresa Celestia intentado interferir el rayo

Pero la Alicornio blanca no logra detener a Blake y este dispara el rayo y segundos después impacta en el suelo blanco derrumbando parte de las instalaciones secretas, que resultaba ser un techo.

— Diablos, esos rayos de Blake son peligroso – expresa Twilight con leve miedo…de su propio novio :0

 **En el aire:**

— ' la máquina de aquí la veo, pero no puedo entrar a lo loco' – pensé analizando la posible entrada.

No fue en que en ese instante una gran honda es expulsada de la máquina, volviendo a Ecuestria gris cómo si hubiera perdido el color!, el cuál ambos Alicornio deciden bajar lentamente al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? – exprese confundido, viendo el ambiente grisáceo

— ¿Lo he logrado? – dice Celestia sin ninguna expresión

Ambos Alicornios, manteniendo su distancia se acercan a las chicas

— ¿Twilight que está pasando? – pregunta Spike inquieto

— Celestia está aún paso de conseguir su victoria – menciona Shapira preocupada, pero ella no puede interferir

— Celestia apaga la máquina – aclara Twilight enojada

— No la detendré hasta eliminar la basura de Ecuestria

— No seas imbécil Celestia, no ves que estas apunto de destruirla – grite molesto señalando alrededor el cuál estaba gris mientras todo se vuelve algo inestable cómo apunto de estallar

La conversación de todos es interrumpida por un temblor bastante fuerte, el cuál hace que todos caigan al suelo por la violencia del movimiento tectónico, y unos tres minutos después, un gran portal gris se habré en el cuál sale Cerberos, el guardián del infierno o tártaro

Cerberos era un gran perro gigante de tres cabezas, negro, el cuál protege la puerta del infierno.

— La vida en este planeta a sido cambiada! – comenta Cerberos con una voz demoniaca áspera, que asusta bastante a todos

— Ah…¿disculpa que necesitas? – pregunte con gran temor

— Vine por ti, serás devuelto a la tierra, para que este mundo continúe su vida! – aclara el gran perro.

— Siiiii, lo logré me desasí de Blake – expresa Celestia orgullosa, la cuál ofendió a Twilight

— Cerberos Blake no se ira de Ecuestria! – indica Twilight defendiendo me

— Tú no decidirás el destino, que el decida – expresa Cerberos molesto por cómo respondo Twilight

— ¿A dónde iré si la tierra no existe? – pregunte confundido

— Tienes estas opciones, quedarte aquí con los ponys, o ir con tus amigos en la restaurada tierra por Celestia, pero cualquiera de tus opciones traerá cambios, sí te quedas aquí, la tierra no existirá, si te vas, todo lo que has forjado aquí será olvidado y eliminado – explica el gran perro negro

— Yo… -

— Decide rápido Isaac, el destino esta en tus cascos– indica Cerbero

La fuerte decisión de Blake lo pone en una posición bastante fuerte, el cuál el ve a las chicas que dicen con sus expresiones que se quede, pero el quería estar con sus amigos sin embargo no podía dejar a Twilight

— ¿Ya elegiste? – pregunta Cerbero con su terrorífica voz

— Yo quiero quedarme…pero mis amigos me necesitan – exprese retrocediendo cosa que Twilight la lastimó en su corazón – pero no puedo dejar a Twilight " Miro a Cerberos" yo elijo el destierro

— ¿Qué! Eso no esta en el plan – grita Celestia – Cerberos espera

— Se cumplirá su petición Isaac, elegiste el destierro, por el cuál ningún cambió para la actual Ecuestria – indica Cerberos

— NO BLAKE!_- grita Twilight con lágrimas, pero las chicas no dejan que vaya con el.

Cerberos de su boca, dispara un rayo rojo rubí a Blake, el cual da un grito desgarrador y desaparece, y Cerberos entra al portal y este desaparece.

 **Con la máquina:**

** Error, al borrar Archivo del tiempo. Detalles: File/storage

** se a detenido proceso Launcher

** Error del sistema. Detalles: File/ storage: proceso A1

** Overside sistem

** apagando sistema….

— ¿Que diablos le pasa a la máquina? – expresa confundido un científico pegaso.

— No sabemos, pero creo que se está reiniciando – aclara una unicornio azulada, la cuál estaba limpiando el cemento que se había caído del techo.

** windows XP se está iniciando…

** descargando datos personales…

** restaurando información

Segundos después, una gran honda expansiva azul, es lanzada por la máquina, la cual mientras esta va pasando por los objetos, cosas u ponys que salieron heridos, regresaron a la normalidad, hasta que toda Ecuestria quedo cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Con las chicas**

Las chicas estaban en la misma zona de batalla, la cuál Twilight la estaban consolando pues Blake se fue literalmente para el infierno XD.

— Twilight el lo hizo para protegernos – expresa Applejack un poco mal por la Alicornio

— Si Twilight sabes que el va a volver – comenta Rainbow

— De echó no puede volver – menciona Shapira, la cuál estaba sentada toda tranquila.

— ¿Cómo que no puede volver? – pregunta Twilight entre sollozos

— Estamos hablando del inframundo, protegido por Cerberos, a ese perro nada se le escapa, por el cuál ahora nosotras y Spike debemos traerlo de vuelva, con sus amigos – explica Shapira

— Un segundo, tú dragona ¿Cómo sabias todo esto? – pregunta Rarity

— Yo sabía que iba algo, pero no esto – responde la dragona muy calmada

— Chicas quiero decirles que tiene PROHIBIDO ir al inframundo para TRAER a Blake o tendrán un castigo – indica Celestia, regresando al castillo reparado por la honda, muy feliz por lo que le paso a Blake

— Y nadie se pregunta ¿Qué diablos paso aquí, no ven que todo se reparo? – expresa Rainbow señalando con su casco alrededor

Se podía ver alrededor que todo estaba en su lugar, cada retoño de Césped verde estaba en su respectivo lugar, cada gota del rocío estaba ahí, en ese pequeño parque de Canterlot

— Si queremos rescatar a Blake, ¿Cómo iremos al inframundo? – pregunta Spike limpiándose las escamas por la batalla, pues el aseo personal es importante XD

— Buena pregunta, para poder ir, tenemos que estar muertos – menciona Shapira calmada

— Morir! – repite Fluttershy asustada

— ¿Pero porqué?, sólo lo vamos a rescatar no hay necesidad de muertes – pregunta Twilight más calmada

— Deben de entender que vamos a un mundo de muertos, Blake murió para poder entrar, pero no cuenta púes Cerberos fue quién lo mato, por ende el puede regresar sin problemas, pero para poder entrar sólo hay dos formas – explica Shapira

— Supongo que una es por algún hechizo o portal y la otra es morir – responde Spike algo intranquilo

— De echó así es, ese hechizo nos permite entrar al infierno…pero los guardias infernales nos van a perseguir, así que debemos buscarlo rápido – dijo Shapira algo nerviosa pues nunca a entrado al mundo de los no vivos

— Hagamos algo, Preparemos un rescate para dentro de un mes, nos veremos en Poniville en un mes Shapira – aclara Twilight

— ¿Un mes para que? – pregunta Spike.

— Iremos al inframundo Spike, debemos entrenar y alistar alforjas

— Muy bien, adiós Shapira – menciona Twilight mientras desaparecían todas las chicas junto con ella.

— Adiós chicas, ahora debo volver al árbol…ahs que aburrido – dice Shapira mientras salía volando al bosque Everfree que apenas se veía cómo una línea verde desde Canterlot.

 **El inframundo** :

 **Hora** : no se sabe

 **Día** el triple que el de Ecuestria: 1/12/2016

 **Lugar** : Beto va saber, es muy grande ese wea.

En una gran casa, hecha de unos ladrillos rojos, iluminado con unas antorchas moradas, que le daban un ambiente tétrico, unas sillas rojas, al igual que la mesa e inclusive el piso era negro, Blake estaba encerrado en una jaula de metal de rubí, que daba miedo.

— Aww me duelen mis plumitas… - exprese a dolorido por lo que había pasado.

— Bienvenido al inframundo o el tártaro cómo lo llaman esos des dichosos ponys – comenta Cerberos quien no lo había visto en la mesa, mientras comía…lava…

— Jeje si bueno gracias…y ¿Cuándo regreso a Poniville? – pregunte intentado salir de la jaula sin poder lograrlo.

— Volver…tú no puedes volver, elegiste el destierro y este es el destierro, ahora sólo debes sufrir, mira en ese estante esta la TV, puedes ver Ecuestria…es el canal dos y la tierra es el seis, solo que el seis ya no trasmite nada nuevo por lo que le paso a la tierra– explica Cerberos tranquilamente, el cuál seguía comiendo el magma

— Cool… y bueno, ¿puedo salir de aquí o soy un pájaro? – pregunte pues había una taza con semillas y un bebedero de pájaro.

— Ah no, ese era el lugar de mi pájaro, se llamaba Filomena pero la perdí y no la encuentro :3 – expresa Cerberos algo nostálgico

— Ah, enserio quiero salir…es que una mano me esta tocando la pata :-¡ - mencione con miedo, ya que una mano, me estaba rascando la pata delantera izquierda y eso daba miedo

— Disculpa es mi tío, a veces se come las uñas…pero no importa, ahora ven te enseñaré tú nuevo hogar – aclara el gran perro negro, destruyendo el plato de un mordisco y luego se lo trago.

— Okey vale pero no me hagas nada – mencione algo asustado

Cerberos saca a Blake de la jaula y lo lleva a un balcón, en el cuál daba vista a todo el inframundo o parte de este, en el cuál hay cátaras de magma que caen del techo, unos profundos lagos de lava que iluminaban todo el lugar, pero estos se repetían a cada kilómetro, por el cual hay un gran calor, unas grandes torres, sólo una era diferente púes tiene una luz que lanza al techo del tártaro.

— O por dios…ahora donde vine a parar – exprese sorprendido y aterrado de lo que estoy viendo.

— Eso fue lo que elegiste – recuerda Cerberos con su voz terrorífica

— ¿Enserio no puedes regresarme? – volví a preguntar púes no quería estar en el inframundo

— No puedes volver, tú estas muerto…bueno lo que quiero decir que sólo moriste para entrar, pero puedes regresar sin embargo no tienes permiso para abandonar la inframundo, sólo ponys o humanos que tengan algo pendiente – explica Cerberos, el cuál ya casi que se iba

— Oye espera! No me vas a decir ¿donde quedan las cosas o lugares? – pregunte deteniendo al gran perro negro de tres cabezas que ya se iba

— No es necesario, aquí no corres ningún peligro, eres inmune a la lava, no es necesario comer, dormir u otras cosas – responde Cerberos alejándose del Alicornio verde, dejándolo sólo.

— Diablos! - mencione molesto entrando a la casa algo extraña pero era casa

— ¿Quien me llamo? – pregunta el diablo XD, este tenía cola de triángulo, dos cuernos en la cabeza y dos alas, además de un tridente infernal, y este era rojo, con las alas de un rojo más intenso.

— A la mierda! ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunté perplejo de ver a satanás XD.

— Que hago aquí si tú me llamaste, acaso no sabes el dicho: no hables del diablo que se te puede aparecer – explica el demonio sentándome tranquilamente en una de las sillas

— Si pero no lo tomes tan Enserio, y bueno ¿no me vas hacer nada? – pregunte con algo de temor

— UF ojala pudiera, sólo puedo molestar a los humanos, el que se encarga de los ponys es Cerberos, pero cómo tú eres un humano creo que si puedo… - piensa satanás

— Oh no, fuera de la casa, si quieres molestar a alguien ve a la tierra – exprese molesto echándolo de la casa

— Aw que aburrido eres, bueno fue un gusto adiós – se despide el diablo, desapareciendo en una llamarada.

— Joder, ahora no puedo hablar normal o me aparecen cosas – exprese con temor, saliendo a ver dónde me encontraba.

Blake baja unas largas escaleras, que aproximadamente eran de un edificio de veinte pisos de altura, el cuál cuando llega al fondo algo cansado se encuentra con la prisión de exiliados y de muertos en batalla.

— Oye tú el verde, te maldigo – expresa un unicornio negro, el cuál tenía el cuerno roto.

— ¿Qué? Estas drogado, yo no te he hecho nada – exclame molesto por la maldición que dijo el unicornio, que estaba encerrado en una jaula para pájaros, exactamente en la que antes estaba.

— Tú no idiota, habló de tú novia! – responde el unicornio negro.

— Y ella que tiene que ver, seguro ni la conoces y ya la acusas – reproche molesto por la acusación del pony

— Claro que la conozco, por la culpa de esa pony no pude conquistar el imperio que me pertenece – menciona Sombra, púes ya deben haberlo visto venir.

— Eso te pasa por idiota… y ¿tú el centauro que haces aquí? – le pregunte aún centauro que estaba acostado en una esquina de la jaula.

— Igual que el negro, por tú estúpida novia no pude conquistar Ecuestria – expresa Tirek muy pero muy bajito

— Saben que pasen una bonita semana creó… - dice retirándome de esas dos jaulas

— OYE PERO HAN PASADO DOS SEMANAS – grita Sombra

Lo que había gritado Sombra, hizo que Blake tuviera muchas dudas pues hace unas horas había llegado.

— ¿Cerberos puedes venir un segundo? – ya me al gran perro negro de tres cabezas, que cuidaba la entrada del inframundo, pero esta estaba hecho piedra

— ¿Qué quieres Blake? – pregunta algo molesto Cerberos

— Ah, sólo que ¿cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí? – pregunte pues no sabía muy bien ya que sentía que habían pasado meces…

— Mmm creo que dos semana, aquí en el inframundo el tiempo no existe por lo cual es difícil saber cuánto a pasado, y ahora vete o te encierro – expresa molesto Cerberos

Blake se aleja de Cerberos, ya que lo había amenazado con encerrarlo en alguna jaula o incluso desterrarlo a las zonas bajas, dónde la mayor parte es lava cómo entre un 70 u 80% de lava ahí en la zona inferior.

— Espero que Ecuestria este bien, porqué yo no – dije mientras veía las miles de escaleras para poder subir a la casa.

 _ **Ecuestria, cuatro semanas desde que Blake se fue con Cerberos**_

Ecuestria no ha estado muy bien que digamos, puesto que el guardián de los elementos Blake abandono la línea de Ecuestria, los elemento y el cofre pierden un 45% de su poder, por el cuál a las chicas le a costado mucho derrotar a algún loco con caca en el cerebro que quiera conquistar dicho lugar.

La primer semana un loco lunático ataco Canterlot con una arma que ningún pony ha visto, y esta era un mosquete, dejando a tres muertos y dos heridos, pero fue interceptado por las chicas, de pura suerte.

La segunda semana tuvo un enfrentamiento los guardias del Castillo de Twilight con zorros voladores gigantes, los cuales un 35% de los guardias resultaron heridos

La tercer semana, un grupo de grifos atemorizó a un pueblo al sureste de de Canterlot, y las chicas fueron a detenerlos

Y en la cuarta semana, la osa mayor ataco Poniville, buscando a Blake por lo que había pasado, el cuál dejo muchas casas dañadas, pero pudieron resolverlo.

 **Castillo de Poniville**

— Saben desdé que Blake se fue, todo esta muy complicado – expresa cansada Applejack por el fin de semana de luchas

— Es cierto, no he tenido tiempo de practicar mis acrobacias – comenta Rainbow

— Saben con lo de la osa mayor eso si fue peligro – dice Fluttershy con algo de temor

— Para a mí fue divertido, excepto lo que paso con los ponys en Canterlot pobres familias – expresa Pinkie algo nostalgia pero lo supero rápido

— ¿Twilight y no es que este fin de semana iremos por Blake dónde Cerberos? – pregunta Rarity algo tranquila

— Así es, ya encontré un hechizo para ir al tártaro, pero debemos hacerlo rápido o Cerberos nos atrapará – responde Twilight algo ansiosa

— Aún estoy en desacuerdo con que vayas al tártaro, éstas embarazada Twilight, estas semanas teas descuidado – expresa con molestia Rarity

— Lo se chicas, pero no quiero dejarlas solas ni a ustedes ni a Blake – menciona Twilight suspirando

— ¿Amas mucho a ese Alicornio verdad Twilight? – pregunta Applejack

— Si Applejack, lo quiero mucho, el es un buen pony – expresa Twilight algo sonrojada por el nivel de las preguntas

La puerta de la habitación del mapa cutie, se habré dejando ver a una dragona con escamas celestes entrar por la puerta.

— Muy bien, si queremos rescatar a Blake, de mañana mismo no se puede pasar – aclara Shapira con sumo cuidado

— ¿Y eso porque? – pregunta Fluttershy

— Los elementos usan el poder del guardián que en este caso es Blake, pero si el no esta ¿Dónde consigue la magia? – pregunta Shapira algo preocupada

— Significa que mientras más usamos los elementos, con menos energía tendrán – comenta Twilight analizando la situación

— Así es, ahora la magia esta al setenta y cinco por ciento, pero otro uso la bajaría demasiado – dijo Shapira enseñándoles los elementos, el cuál la mayor parte tenía color, excepto su punta de arriba que estaba negra.

— Chicas será mejor que vayan a alistar las alforjas para mañana – indica Twilight quien ahora se preocupo por dos cosas, uno Blake y dos los elementos

Las chicas salen inmediatamente del castillo, para sus casas a alistar las cosas que deben llevar, mientras Twilight, Shapira y Spike hablan de que van hacer y como van a buscar a Blake.

 **Canterlot** :

En el castillo, luna se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, pues aunque Celestia interfiriera el pasado, no logra evitar que luna este embarazada de Shadow, por el cual Celestia se molesto bastante por haber fallado, mientras que la mazmorra estaba vacía ya que Celestia destruyó una línea del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo pude fallar? – pregunta Celestia sola en su cuarto..

— Tuve la oportunidad de eliminar a Blake permanentemente y eligió el exilio, envés de escoger a sus amigos – habla Celestia ella sola

— Debe ser que el ama mucho a Twilight…y a sus amigos…y no puedo elegir – expresa Celestia comprendiendo la situación

La puerta de la habitación de Celestia se abre dejando ver que un guardia que entraba al cuarto.

— Princesa, el consejo a llegado para hablar de lo que paso con el Alicornio verde – indica el guardia

— Muchas gracias Wyatt eres muy amable – responder Celestia saliendo de la habitación y yendo a la sala de conferencia con todo el consejo.

 **En el tártaro con Blake**

Mientras Ecuestria había desorden y peligros, en el tártaro no había ningún problema, cosa que era extraño pues es el tártaro, mientras que Blake que tenía libertad condicional, nadaba tranquilamente en una piscina…pero de lava.

— Nadando en lava…wiii – decía mientras me sumergía cosa que era extraño que no me quemara vivo pues es lava

— Oye Blake ven a jugar tiro de magia – grita Sombra quien por fin lo habían dejado salir de la jaula

— Vale, sólo por favor no me dispares a mí y dale al blanco – mencione saliendo de la piscina magmática y yendo al campo de tiro con arco

— No seas llorón, aquí nada te puede dañar, excepto Cerberos – aclara Sombra apuntado al blanco

— Aja cómo si fuera un blanco yo para que me dispares – exprese mientras bufaba por la nariz

— Oye tú cutie mark se parece a un blanco que querías – se defiende Sombra

— Es un átomo – reproche algo triste pues nadie sabía mi cutie mark.

Mientras Blake disfrutaba su estancia en el tártaro, en Poniville las chicas se habían reunido para ver cómo sacan al Alicornio verde de ese lugar, ya que cómo sabrán en el tártaro las horas son mucho más rápidas y básicamente ya era de día en el pequeño y hermoso pueblo de Poniville.

— ¿Ya todas están listas? – pregunta Twilight con unas alforjas, pero estas eran más pequeñas pues Spike llevaba las más pesadas ya qué Twilight esta embarazada.

— Si, sólo faltas tú – responde Applejack, con unas alforjas algo llenas.

— Muy bien chicas, Shapira nos espera en el árbol de la armonía, según ella por ahí debemos entrar al tártaro – aclara Twilight un poco celosa de la dragona por la relación con Blake.

— Muy bien Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy nos están esperando en el cruce del pueblo – menciona Rarity, con grandes alforjas como si fueran a una expedición

— Oye Rarity no crees que es demasiadas maletas – crítica un dragón morado transpirando un poco por el esfuerzo

— Nunca es demasiado Spike – responde Rarity tranquilamente

Unos cinco minutos después, las chicas y Spike salen del castillo para ir al bosque Everfree, a la cueva de los elementos, mientras que en el cruce del pueblo Rainbow y Fluttershy se les unió a las demás completando el grupo.

 **Árbol de la armonía:**

Shapira la dragona estaba dibujando en una roca un pentagrama, pero este en su centro tenía los símbolos del sol y la luna en griego, en el cuál al lado de la escamada, hay una piedra roja y unas velas negras en forma de calavera.

— Espero que funcione o nadie podrá salvar a este mundo de la destrucción – expresa Shapira la cuál seguía dibujando pero en su cara se le notaba la preocupación

 **El tártaro**

Después de que Blake jugara con Sombra y un Lord Tirek, este se notaba confundido en una área púes no podía usar todo su poder, el cuál se dirige con Cerberos, el gran perro de tres cabezas con pelaje negro, el cuidador de las puertas del tártaro.

— Oye Cerberos una pregunta rápida – mencione algo nervioso ya que muy pocas veces el me a hablado de buena manera.

— ¿Que quieres Isaac? – pregunta el perro con su voz fría y demoniaca

— EH..si bueno ¿Por qué aquí no puedo usar mucha magia? – pregunte muy nervioso mientras intentaba no transpirar…

— La magia Alicorn es superior a otras, por el cuál para reducir su poder, se extrae el alma del individuó, eso incluyendo a los usuarios de magia, tú poder de magia no supera al 0.25% - explica Cerberos el cuál regresa a su puesto y ya no me volvió a hablar..

 _ **( nota: lo puse en números para que sepan mejor y no se enreden )**_

Blake se retira de la entrada al tártaro aún que siempre pasa cerrada, y en su cara se notaba bastante preocupado ya que con ese nivel no podía ni matar a un mosquito, más bien el mosquito lo mataba a el, por el cuál Blake tiene que buscar otras opciones

— ¡psss! –

— ¿Hola? – dije algo extraño por el sonido

— Ven aquí – menciona una voz que reconocía

Blake avanza a unas rocas rojas, y detrás de estas estaba Sombra

— ¿Qué quiere acosador? – pregunte mientras me sentía algo acosado por como estaban buscándome

— No se si será útil, pero Cerberos guarda las almas en una Torré – aclara Sombra

— En una…Enserio mira alrededor Sombra, aquí hay millones de torres – exprese molesto mientras con mi casco señalaba las múltiples torres rojas alrededor de varios kilómetros

— El no las guarda en cualquier torre idiota, mira la del centro, la que tiene una línea blanca saliendo del techo, es esa – señala Sombra con su casco, a una torre en medió de un pozo magmático

— Vaya, no alcanzaría a nadar tanto – exprese sorprendido por la distancia

— Eso no es todo, tiene guardias esqueletos y trampas, entrar ahí sería un suicidio para un mortal – menciona Sombra

— Pero nosotros no podemos lastimarnos – le dije algo extrañado ya que había nadado en lava

— Esa torre es distinto, es una cárcel de todas las almas, por lo mismo no podemos ir, al entrar a la isla, estaremos indefensos – aclara Sombra

— Es mejor no ir, busquemos otra solución – mencione sentándome, al igual que sombra pues vamos a hablar de cómo huir del tártaro.

— ¿Cuál solución?, no vez que no podemos usar magia, Cerberos nos encerrará si hacemos algo estúpido o si nadamos a la torre nos mataran los guardias – explica Sombra molesto

— Tranquilo Sombra, sabes algo si tú hubieras sido bueno, no terminarías en el tártaro – le dije tranquilamente

— Supongo que ser un dictador no fue la mejor idea, pero le agradezco a tú noviecita por abrirme los ojos…aunque muy tarde pues ya estoy en el tártaro – aclara Sombra algo triste pero lo superó rápido

— No te preocupes, sabes será mejor ir nos o Cerberos nos encarcela – mencione ya que hay cierto tiempo antes de que nos encierren.

— Muy bien, te veo otro día – responde Sombra levantándose y yendo a su torre, la cuál costaba saber cuál era porque habían muchas

— Muy bien…ah ¿Cuál es mi torre? – me pregunte mientras caminaba revisando cada torre del lugar.

 **Ecuestria, cueva de los elementos** :

Las chicas acababan de llegar a la cueva, dónde Shapira ya estaba lista para hacer la invocación del portal hacía el tártaro, en una de las paredes de la cueva de los elementos.

— Muy bien, todas deben saber, no toquen la lava ni tú Spike, no liberen a nadie, no vean a los ojos a unos esqueletos ponys y eviten por todo una ballesta mística, está en una torre con una luz roja saliendo de esta. – explica Shapira

— ¿Por qué no puedo tocar la lava Shapira? – pregunta Spike calmado

— Esa lava en tres veces más caliente que la normal, ya que hay demasiada – responde la dragona Celestia a Spike

— ¿Y esa ballesta que hace? – pregunta Fluttershy con algo de miedo

— Lanza unos rayos místicos, si a una de ustedes le da un rayo, perderán su alma – aclara Shapira

— Oh por Celestia, pero eso es un suicidio – comenta Rarity

— Cuándo entremos, tenemos dos horas para encontrar a Isaac o Cerberos nos atrapara o la ballesta, lo que pase primero – menciona Shapira

— ¿No crees que es peligroso que Twilight vaya así? – pregunta Applejack refiriéndose al embarazó

— No creó, mientras no se golpe el vientre estará bien – responde Shapira tranquila

— Oigan ya vieron el árbol, está más gris de lo normal – dijo Rainbow, la cuál volaba alrededor de dicho árbol

— Es cierto, esta más apagado de lo normal – aclara Pinkie saltando cómo siempre lo a hecho.

— ¿Shapira sabes que le pasa? – pregunta amablemente Fluttershy

— Esta perdiendo fuerza, desde que Isaac fue al tártaro, el árbol pierde mucha magia, cuando el regrese tardara unos meces en recargarse – explica Shapira muy preocupada por el árbol.

— Saben ¿porque no nos vamos ya? – pregunta Spike aburrido de tanta conversación

— Hagan silenció, Twilight y Spike ustedes dos juntos, son familia – menciona Shapira.

Un gran silenció se formo en la cueva de los elementos, mientras Shapira cerraba los ojos y con sus garras tomaba una de las velas negras y unos minutos después la enciende con una flama roja, la siguiente fue una flama verde y la última vela es encendida por una flama negra, más bien parecía un agujero negro por el vacío de la última vela

Todas y Spike ven cómo el dibujo de Shapira comienza a brillar de un color rojo escarlata hasta que de un pronto a otro un pequeño remolino rosado oscuro se genero, el cual despedía un olor a muerte…

— Chicas alguien más esta bien asustada – expresa Applejack la cuál sus patas temblaban totalmente por el olor que despide el portal y el temor por lo que hay en el otro lado.

 _ **Continuará**_ …

Bien chicos y chicas, hasta aquí el capítulo de estas semanas, no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que ayudaban bastante a seguir la historia, si tienen alguna duda me envían un mensaje y yo se los contesto, siempre veo sus comentarios, por el cuál procedo a responder uno que Fanfiction no me permite:

 _ **Calzonesenllamas**_ : muchas gracias por tú apoyo al Fic y también por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y me alegro de que hayas leído cómo primer Fic este, además siéntete orgulloso (a) acabas de salir en un Fic, gracias por tú reviewn

Con eso terminamos púes es el único que no me deja responder, sin más nos leemos en otro capítulo, se despide Isaaccb hasta la próxima ?.


	15. La revolución del tártaro

Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí isaaccb les trae otros dos nuevos capítulos de esta historia, sin más preámbulo empecemos el capítulo.

 _" pensamientos "_

' ** _acciones en conversaciones '_**

«alguna solicitud de canción »

** letras en alguna computadora o pantalla, ( incluye audios )

 **Capitulo XXXV : la revolución del tártaro**

 **En los capítulos anteriores:** desde que Blake regreso a Ecuestria, Celestia que desde tiempos inmemorables tiene una gran confrontación con Blake, el cual la Alicornio blanca termina robando el reloj de Blake, y lo lleva a unas instalaciones secretas, en el cuál unos científicos con ayuda de la maquina del tiempo de la destruida nave de Asterión para poder borrar Toda la información que Asterión contiene desde que Blake ingreso a Ecuestria hasta sus viajes por el tiempo, en el cuál Celestia decide borrar todo lo referente a Blake y a sus amigos, pero rápidamente el Alicornio verde no se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados y fue a enfrentar a Celestia en una ruda batalla, en la que termina interfiriendo Cerberos para llevarse a Blake a la tierra o que se quedará en Ecuestria, ambas con desventajas u consecuencias pero el no eligió quedarse…ni irse más bien decidió exiliarse al tártaro por el mismo, nadie puedo evitar que Blake se fuera al tártaro, pero una dragona con escamas celestes, crea un plan en un plazo de un mes para ir a una misión suicida al tártaro para traer devuelta al Alicornio, sin consentimiento de Celestia que les había prohibido traer al Alicornio verde.

— Alguien tiene miedo o soy ¿solo yo? – expresa Rarity por el aire de muerte del portal.

— Spike deja todas esas maletas y lleva a Fluttershy por favor – aclara Shapira, ya que sabía del problema de la pegaso.

— Vale…dame un momento – menciona Spike, botando las maletas de Rarity y dejando con cuidado las de Twilight y sube en su espalda a una petrificada Fluttershy.

 **El tártaro, con Blake:**

Blake estaba siendo perseguido por guardia esqueletos ponys, a causa de que este no logro regresar a tiempo a su torre ya que el pobre Alicornio verde se había perdido.

— Santa madre de Teresa de Calcuta – exprese corriendo rápidamente buscando aún mi torre.

— Alto, te enviaremos a la torre setecientos – grita un guardia pony con su armadura puesta en sus huesos

Blake aún asustado, logra ver por fin su torre, pero este estaba cansado por la gran huida y no le iba a dar tiempo de llegar

— Esperen ya encontré mi torre – grite sin dejar de correr

— Detente – grita otro guardia

Blake con gran esfuerzo sigue evadiendo a los guardias, pero en una torre blanca con una luz roja en su techo saliendo, una gran ballesta mística negra, comienza a apuntar a Blake sin que este lo notara, en el cuál momentos después esta dispara en con gran velocidad unos proyectiles en forma de gota de agua de color morado oscuro con dirección al lugar en que esta Blake.

— Unos segundos más! – exprese agotado pero sin dejar de correr, mientras giraba en una esquina entre dos torres.

Los primeros proyectiles impactan en la torre, haciendo pequeñas explosiones que se expanden unos centímetros y luego desaparecen.

— Diablos, ahora ¿cómo llego a la torre? – exprese aún corriendo, evitando a los guardias y los disparos de la ballesta

— ¿Ocupas ayuda Isaac? – pregunta el diablo, volando mientras yo corría.

 ** _( nota según mi opinión, ningún prisionero tiene o tendrá magia, ni podrá volar_** )

— ¿Que quieres a cambió? – pregunte evadiendo a los guardias, pero la ballesta ya estaba muy cerca

— Oh me crees capas de pedirte algo a cambió aún viejo amigo – menciona satanás fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

— Es obvió, bien, tortura a…Donald trump – aclaré, deteniéndome en una esquina ya que no tenía más donde huir

— Estas loco!, capas de que me saca de estados unidos e inclusive me puede deportar, sabes qué, estas sólo – expresa el demonio desapareciendo en una llamarada, dejando aún Blake sólo

— Hijo de su madre – grite con furia pero eso no duro mucho ya que varios disparos de la ballesta me dieron.

Con un Blake incapacitado de huir, los guardias lo encuentran noqueado por el disparo, ya que el Alicornio verde no posee alma para extraer, los rayos místicos no le afectan, sin embargo los guardias lo transfieren a una torre azul rey, con una luz amarilla que sale de su punta hasta al techo del tártaro, con las mismas cosas que su antigua casa.

 **Con las chicas, ya adentro del tártaro.**

En un proceso lento y difícil, por fin las siete chicas y Spike ( _que suertudo_ ) logran entrar al tártaro, en el cuál Fluttershy no logra tolerar el miedo y termina desmayándose, mientras las demás con los nervios de punta, inclusive Rainbow la más fuerte en nervios, termina temblando por el lugar.

Estas y Spike entrar por una torre morada ( _el mismo color que Twilight_ ) con una luz azul que sale de su techo, esta no tiene ningún mueve ya que no está habitada, sólo que al lado, hay una torre azul con una luz amarilla en su techo.

— ¿Todas están bien? – pregunta Twilight muy pero muy nerviosa

— Creo que sí, sólo perdimos a una – menciona Applejack con el corazón a mil por hora.

— Saben eso me pone nerviosa – comenta una Pinkie sería, algo no muy normal en ella.

— Debemos buscar a Blake rápidamente o Cerberos nos matara – aclara Shapira, mientras ayudaba a Spike a colocar a Fluttershy en el suelo.

— ¿Pero cómo?, este lugar es horrendo y gigante – aclara Rarity

Antes de contestar, todas y Spike con excepción de Fluttershy, ven el tártaro, el cuál estaba llena de torres y posos de lava que hacían que todos transpiraran abundantemente.

— Rarity tiene razón, aquí hay miles de torres, es imposible que Blake este en esa torre azul – se queja Rainbow muy molesta e intranquila

— CERBEROS MALDITO, LOS ODIO A TODOS!, MALDITO SATANÁS, ME CAGO EN TODAS ÉSTAS MALDITAS TORRES – grita Blake en la torre azul.

— …o pues que golpe de suerte, ahí está… - menciona Applejack, con las demás con cara de poker face…

— SILENCIO BLAKE O TE ENCIERRO EN LA MASMORRA DE LOS PENITENTES - grita Cerberos, desde la entrada principal

— LO SIENTO… chuta aquí uno no puede hacer nada… - se queja Blake mientras reprochaba y regresaba a su torre molesto

— Debemos ir con el, además aparecer no nos puede ver al estar en una torre – aclara Twilight feliz de ver a su novio, pero asustada por el tártaro.

Apresuradamente todas bajan la torre y en una hora logran llegar al suelo, y otra hora en subir la torre azul, la cuál estaba bloqueada por una cerradura.

— Quiero salir de aquí…. – mencione muy triste por estar encerrado por primera vez

Hasta que la puerta se habré sin ningún motivo, pero no había nadie en la puerta.

Punto de vista de las chicas.

Con ayuda de Twilight, abrimos el candado que tenía la puerta y rápidamente entramos, pero nosotras traspasamos a Blake cómo si fuera un fantasma.

— Blake, Blake….¿Shapira que pasa? – pregunta Twilight ahora triste por no poder darme un abrasó, mientras ella miraba cómo el Alicornio verde se asomaba por la puerta abierta

— Es cómo si fuera un fantasma – menciona Pinkie

— Eso es extraño – comenta Rainbow

— El esta muerto…y nosotras vivas, no podemos verlo hasta que el tenga su alma de vuelta – aclara Shapira

— ¿Y su alma donde está? – pregunta Spike, cargando a Fluttershy

— No lo se – responde triste la dragona Celeste.

 **Con Blake:**

— ¿Esto es una maldita broma o me quieren asustar? – mencione, con algo de frío cosa que es extraño en el tártaro

— MALDITA SEA CERBERO ESTOY EN UN LUGAR INUNDADO DE LAVA Y AQUÍ HACE FRÍO… - grite molesto, mientras regresaba muy enojado a la cama mientras me tiraba.

— CAYATE YA ME TIENES ARTO – suena la voz demoníaca del perro negro de tres cabezas.

 **Con las chicas:**

— ¿Tiene frío con este calor? – menciona Rarity extrañada

— Oigan, ya entendí todo con eso, nosotras podemos ver a Blake y el siente frío cuando nosotras estamos aquí, pero el no nos ve, debemos hacer que nos diga cómo encontrar su alma – explica Twilight

— Aaaa, en español por favor – menciona Rainbow confundida

— Hagámonos visibles – responde Applejack

— Así es, ¿sólo que cómo? – pregunta Shapira

— Yo se cómo – menciona Spike con una tablet en mano

— Oh buena idea spikequi wikey comenta Rarity

 **Con Blake:**

Este estaba acostado de cara contra la almohada, mientras se quejaba de todo, hasta que se sienta mientras esperaba noticias de algo.

— Podría revisar que tengo en las alas… - mencione mientras abría una de más alas, la derecha y la revisaba a ver que diablos traía

Sin que Blake se diera cuenta, de la nada una Tablet aparece, con el blog de notas abierto mientras tenía escrito algo en está.

— ¿Oh y esto que es? – mencione, con magia tomo la Tablet, sin embargo al no tener la necesaria, el aparato cae al suelo

— Ugh, te odio 0.25 – exprese tomando dicho aparato del suelo, ahora con una fractura trasversal en toda la pantalla.

** Blake somos las chicas y Spike, que nos digas donde se encuentra tú alma para poder ir a traerla de y poder sacarte del tártaro.

— Mmm será verdad o es broma – mencione mientras tomaba mi chica en mi mentón por el tiempo que he a pasado

— He estado tres meces aquí… satanás eres tú HP – pregunte esperando que apareciera

 **Con las chicas:**

— Mi Tablet…- expresa Spike aún petrificado por lo que paso

— Oh amigo lamento por esa cosa, pero creo que Blake se le daño la magia – menciona Applejack consolando al dragón

— El no tiene magia, es más débil que un bebé – menciona Shapira viendo cómo Isaac esperaba al supuesto diablo

— Creo que esta loco, ¿a quién llamo? – pregunta Rainbow

— Algo cómo del diablo – responde Pinkie sin moverse por el temor que le pase algo.

— ¿Quién es el diablo? – pregunta Twilight con duda

Unos segundos después, el mismo demonio que a Blake se le apareció, ahora esta al frente de las demás, cuales se asustaron por la repentina aparición.

— Yo soy el diablo! – responde satanás un diablillo rojo con un tridente infernal.

— Ya se idiota, ¿eres tú quien esta molestando? – pregunte muy molesto

— ¿A que? ¿Espera porqué tienes muchas ponis alrededor tuyo? – pregunta el diablillo confundido – si Cerberos te ve, te mandara al tártaro de los olvidados – aclara satanás

— ¿Cuáles ponys? Mira bien baboso, aquí no hay nadie, sólo nosotros dos – exprese caminado alrededor de todo el lugar

— Blake aquí estoy! – grita Twilight, pero este no la escucha.

— No se tú, pero yo veo a seis ponys y dos dragones – responde satanás, mientras flotaba en el aire sin ninguna interacción con algún objeto o usando sus alas

— El no nos puede ver, tú diablo dile que estamos aquí – grita Shapira

— EH, una dragona grita que estamos aquí – menciona el diablillo

Lo siguiente que Blake hizo fue colocar su casco en la frente del diablo, en el cuál momentos después lo retira

— Deberías tomarte un descanso, creo que estas…drogado – mencione alejándome de el –

— Hablo ENCERIO, aquí hay seis ponys y dos dragones, una morada grita por ti y una dragona igual, mientras las demás sólo ven lo que haces – explica el diablo ofendido por lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Una morada? ¿Puedes decirme donde esta? – pregunte para ver si era cierto o el diablillo me estaba engañando

— Esta cerca de la cama, esta sentada – aclara satanás

Blake se acerca a la cama, quedando encima de Twilight pero el es cómo un fantasma y sólo la traspasa.

— ¿Estoy cerca? – pregunte a la par de dicho objeto

— Bueno si, ya estas adentro de ella – menciona confundido el diablo

Pero una gran luz blanca traspasa el techo

— Mortales en el tártaro, serán destruidos por estar aquí – grita Cerberos pero Blake no puede oír, ver u oír lo que pasó.

— Debemos regresar a la otra torre y salir – grita Shapira, mientras las demás tomaban todas sus cosas

— Pero Blake no lo vamos a dejar – aclara Twilight molesta

— No podemos hacer nada, el no nos puede ver y ese diablo no hace nada

— Ah…lo siento yo sólo atormento humanos – menciona satanás desapareciendo de la torre

— Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie, vayan ustedes al portal, ya las alcanzamos – grita Twilight

— Oigan una cosa en una torre roja nos esta apuntado – dice Spike señalando una ballesta negra en la torre.

— No, ya la están preparando – expresa Shapira asustada

— Yo llevaré a Fluttershy al portal, ustedes no se hagan que Blake los vea – indica Spike, alzando a la pegaso y yéndose por las escaleras

Shapira y Twilight, comienzan a gritar para ver si Blake les pone atención, pero no da resultado, más bien este va hacía el balcón y comienza a hablar sólo.

— ¿Cuándo podré regresar?, he estado aquí cuatro meces, podría intentar una misión suicida a la torre de las almas…- exprese mientras veía la torre blanca rodeada por un gran lago de lava rojo rubí

— Esa debe ser la torre – señala Shapira con su garra

— Jamás lograremos traer el alma de Blake de ese lugar – dice Twilight asustada por el color de la lava y los guardias esqueletos que se ven

— Debemos intentarlo, no podemos dejarlo abandonado, es el padre de tú hijo Twilight – aclara Shapira

— Pero Blake jamás me podría en riesgo – responde Twilight molesta

Pero es interrumpida por varios sonidos graves que vienen de una torre café, detrás de la blanca.

— Que comiencen los juegos – exprese viendo los proyectiles.

Los tres torpedos, son vistos por Twilight y Shapira que ven cómo la torre blanca es impactada y explota en fuertes bolas de fuego.

— Esa es la señal de la revolución – dije mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

— ¿Shapira que está pasando? – grita Twilight asustada

— Los prisioneros se revelaron en contra de Cerberos, debemos salir de aquí Twilight habrán cosas que no Queras ver – explica Shapira preocupada.

En un momento después, Spike llega agitado por la puerta y le trae unas malas noticias a las dos chicas

— Shapira y Twilight, el portal esta bloqueado, no podemos regresar – dice Spike muy asustado

— Diablos, entonces debemos aprovechar esta revolución y encontrar el alma de Blake, llama a las demás – indica Shapira mientras Twilight salía de la torre junto con ella.

bajo en el punto de reunión, era un caos, guardias por todos lados que disparaban rayos destructores a los miles de prisioneros que morían al ser tocados, la torre de la ballesta mística era la más atacada pero no la podían neutralizar, Cerberos también era atacado por los miles de prisioneros, mientras la torre café, seguía disparando torpedos infernales a las torres que protegen al infierno, también los fantasmas del orden, disparaban sus ojos oculares mientras volaban evitando el contacto, ahora el infierno era un total caos para ver quien lograba ganar la contienda

— Debemos salir de aquí o nos mataran – grita Applejack asustada y con gran pánico

— No podemos, el portal ésta bloqueado – responde Pinkie

— Oigan ese es Sombra – señala Rarity viendo aún unicornio negro, con su cuerno rojo roto.

— VAMOS CHICOS, CONQUISTEMOS EL TÁRTARO, AL FARO PROTECTOR! – grita este con una gran cantidad de prisioneros detrás de este.

— ¿El faro qué? – pregunta Fluttershy muy pero muy asustada, pero era protegida por Spike.

— Como pude ser tan estúpida, que idiota soy cómo olvide eso – expresa Shapira la cual se siente culpable

— Oye no digas eso Shapira, ahora ¿Qué es ese faro? – pregunta Twilight, mientras las demás se cubrían de rayos que eran desviados

— Es esa luz blanca en el centro del tártaros, evita la magia y el vuelo – menciona triste la dragona

Pero todas son obligadas a esconderse ya que un grupo se guardias habían acorralado a un grupo de rebeldes

— Alto, serán enviados a la mazmorra de los mil gritos – aclara un guardia con una espada espectral rodeada de su magia

— Malditos ojala se podrán hijos de Aaaaa aaaa –

Grita el grupo de prisioneros al ser disparados por un rayo ocular de los fantasmas, pero la situación seguía en caos

Fluttershy lloraba desconsoladamente púes gritos y ponys llorando se oían por todo el lugar que ardía en llamas.

— Debemos hacer algo, Fluttershy no soportara más – aclara Rarity preocupada por la pegaso quien llora desconsoladamente en el hombro de Spike

— No podemos salir por el faro, debemos esperar que los prisioneros lo destruyan – menciona Shapira

— Debimos haberle hecho caso a Celestia – comenta Rainbow muy bajito

Las chicas son interrumpidas por otro grupo de rebeldes, llevando un ariete, mientras Blake llegaba a ayudar a uno a instalar un mortero.

— Blake está ayudando en esto – dice sorprendida Applejack

— Pensé que Blake era bueno – comenta Pinkie

— Tirek, trae los obuses – pide Blake mientras pasaban más ponys, con armaduras que robaron

— Esa ballesta mística debe caer, Cerberos está cerca debemos apresurarnos – expresa Tirek

— Blake que estas haciendo – dice Twilight triste por lo que ve.

Las chicas son obligadas a cubrirse más pues unos proyectiles morado oscuro impactaban al suelo y algunas veces le daban a un pony, matándolo al instante.

— Mortero cargado fuego! – exclama un general pony de la guerra de las tres razas

Las chicas ven cómo una bala roja va directamente a la torre roja y la explota en su base, haciendo que colapse y la gran ballesta mística fue destruida

— Avancen al corazón del tártaro – grita Blake quien corre junto con el grupo de rebeldes, dejando solas a las chicas

— No puedo creer que Blake sea malo – menciona Pinkie

— El no es malo, está buscando su libertad – menciona Shapira defendiendo a Blake

— Ustedes lo vieron, estaba con Tirek – grita molesta Rainbow Dash

— RAINBOW, éstas hablando de mi novio – se queja Twilight defendiendo a Blake

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir por el problema de Blake que unas decían que ahora el Alicornio verde se vivió malvado pero por la discusión, todas no pusieron atención.

El faro fue destruido, cosa que liberó las almas de todos los prisioneros, pero Cerberos llega a intervenir la revolución, mientras dos ojos de Cthulhu llegan a defensa del tártaro, uno lanza rayos rojos que matan al que toca y el otro lanza una llamarada de fuego maldito, y así el tártaro se convirtió en una gran masacre

— Chicas….chicas….CHICAS, ¿Qué es eso? – grita Spike viendo los grandes ojos, que estaban en el centro de la torre blanca.

— Son siervos de Cerberos, algo debió pasar – expresa Shapira

— Miren, creo que todos están luchando con magia – señala Pinkie con su casco a unos unicornios que disparaban hechizos en unas torres, pero son abatidos ya que Cerberos las derrumba.

— Aprovechemos y vamos al portal – indica Applejack ayudando a Spike con Fluttershy quien seguía llorando

Todas salen en dónde se escondían que era un hueco en una pared en la torre de Blake, pero apenas ellas intentan subir al portal, un ojo de Cthulhu lanza sus llamas malditas a la torre, haciendo que esta empiece a consumirse en llamas malditas.

— ALEJENSE, NO DEJEN QUE EL FUEGO LAS TOQUE – grita Shapira, mientras todas se escondían pero ya no en grupo, si no individual.

— Corran! – grita Sombra y ve cómo Twilight estaba a punto de ser borrada por un guardia que la acorralo en una pared

— Mortal usted será destruida por entrar al tártaro – menciona el guardia esqueleto

— Destruido mis polainas – exclama Sombra en vistiendo al guardia, sorprendiendo a Twilight – corre Twilight Sparkle el tártaro es un campo de muerte –

— Gracias – dice Twilight asustada, yéndose a buscar a las chicas

Twilight estaba perdida, perdió a las chicas por huir del ojo y ahora ella estaba sola en un tártaro que estaba siendo asesinado, además de embarazada…

disparos, hechizos y rayos pasaban por la cabeza de Twilight, quién corre sin ningún rumbo por el tártaro, mientras veía como ponys eran destruidos por los ojos de Cthulhu, los fantasmas e inclusive por Cerberos, ya sólo quedaban pocas torres en pie, pero aún habían billones de almas luchando contra los defensores del tártaro.

Twilight galopando asustada mientras lágrimas le salían de sus ojos magenta por el miedo, hasta que al girar en una esquina cocha con un pony.

— Auh, lo lamento estaba buscando a alguien – se disculpa Twilight aún sin ver al pony

— No te preocu…cu…cu ..¿Twilight? - dijo el pony

Twilight por primera vez ve al pony, quién por el tiempo en el tártaro ya tenía barba bastante extensa, y resultaba ser Blake

— BLAKE! – grita Twilight de la emoción, la cuál acaricia al Alicornio verde

— ¿Que haces aquí? Éstas en peligro inminente – exclamé asustado, mientras tomaba del casco a Twilight y nos ocultábamos en unos escombros de las torres.

— Perdí a las chicas cuando nos íbamos, y yo hui – explica Twilight llorando por el susto, ya que casi muere

— Yo lo lamento Twilight, no sabía que todo esto pasaría por mi culpa – exprese muy deprimido por lo que está sufriendo la Alicornio morada

— No es tú culpa Blake, pero debemos encontrar a las chicas – menciona Twilight

— Eso no será necesario – dijo una voz demoníaca, quien saca de los escombros a Blake y a Twilight y los llevan a la torre blanca destruida, dónde estaban las demás chicas

Todas estaban asustadas, Pinkie píe ya tiene el pelo lacio, Fluttershy en pánico extremo, Spike abrasado con Shapira, Applejack y Rainbow temblaban del miedo y Rarity se desmayo ya que tenían al frente loa dos ojos de Cthulhu observando sus movimiento, cuales petrificaron sus almas los glóbulos oculares fuera de su cuenca a las chicas.

— TODOS USTEDES ME AN TRAIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, ¿QUE DICEN EN SU DEFENSA? – grita Cerberos bien molesto

Nadie quería hablar, pero un Alicornio verde, tomo el valor de hacerlo y dio un paso enfrente.

— Bueno…Eh…lamento todo lo que paso con el tártaro - expresa Blake nervioso

— TUS INSIGNIFICANTES PALABRAS NO HARÁ LA DIFERENCIA, TODAS USTEDES PASARAN UN AÑO EXILIADAS EN EL LABERINTO DE LOS MIL SUSTOS Y DOS SEMANAS EN LA MAZMORRA DE LOS MIL GRITOS – grita Cerberos extremadamente molesto

— Oye tranquilo viejo…¿primero de que se nos acusa? – pregunte defendiendo a las chicas que estaban abrasadas en un solo puño.

— TODAS SE INFILTRARON EN EL TÁRTARO, SON MORTALES – grita Cerberos, dejando a Blake algo sordo.

— Primero vamos a calmarnos…segundo arrrrg me sangran los tímpanos – exprese con dolor en las orejas por los gritos del gran perro de tres cabezas

Durante unos momentos un gran silencio se estableció hasta que hablo Cerberos más calmado.

— Bien, todas tus amigas pasarán un año en el laberinto de los mil sustos y dos semana en la mazmorra de los mil sustos – aclara Cerberos más calmado

— No hay algo que pueda hacer para que no les hagas nada – pregunte ya que no quería que las chicas sufrieran por mí

— Mmm…no les hago nada si pasas encerrado en el laberinto de los mil sustos por dos años – menciona Cerberos

— ¿Qué estas haciendo Blake?, no hagas nada estúpido – grita Twilight preocupada y asustada por los ojos de Cthulhu ya que se les acercó

— Hagamos un trato mi viejo amigo, voy a ese lugar pero por cinco meces, no castigas a las chicas y te digo información de tú mascota – mencione con cara de hipócrita

— Seis meces y una de tus amigas te acompañarán y me dices lo de mi mascota – propone Cerberos

— Cinco meces y medió, yo sólo y te lo digo – propuse ya no muy seguro.

— Acepto el trató, y ahora dime algo sobre mi mascota – pide Cerberos rápidamente

— Una palabra cerebros: Celestia – dije

Cuando Blake dijo su única palabra, es rodeado por los ojos de Cthulhu, uno le lanza una llamarada de fuego verde y el otro le dispara un rayo violeta haciendo que el Alicornio verde desapareciera, luego Cerberos lanza unas llamas azules hacía las chicas quienes se asustaron y cerraron sus ojos y apenas esas llamas las tocan, desaparecieron del tártaro.

— Con que Celestia se robo a mi fénix – dijo Cerberos muy tranquilo

— Si logras resistir el laberinto Blake serás libre o no... Jajaja -

Cerberos es interrumpido por más ataques de los prisioneros, haciendo que este y los ojos de Cthulhu retomaran la defensa del tártaro

 **Ecuestria árbol de la armonía**

Las chicas junto con Spike, aparecen en una llamarada azul todas temblando por el gran temor, pero muy arrepentidas y derrotadas por no lograr traer devuelta a Blake, quien ahora debió pagar el castigo de ellas y pasar cinco meces en el laberinto de los mil gritos, pero Twilight es la más afectada ya que por su culpa envió a su novio a una posición más complicada

— Chicas creo que arruinamos todo – comenta Rainbow tranquilizándose pues aún tiene el trauma

— Tú crees Rainbow, envés de salvar a Blake lo que hicimos fue hundirlo más – expresa Applejack la cuál se sentía horrible

— Todo esto fue mi culpa, si me hubiera acordado del faro – menciona Shapira la cuál se sentía culpable

— Disculpen yo me voy a Sugarcube córner – comenta Pinkie aún muy afectada de lo sucedido, sin hacer contacto con las chicas

— Adiós pinkie, chicas cálmense , ustedes sólo hablan porque están asustadas – expresa Spike, aún abrasando a Fluttershy que estaba temblando

— Silencio dragón, nosotras arruinamos todo, fuimos unas tontas – grita Rarity quien hacia su papel

— Chicas, Spike tiene razón, no podemos regresar por Blake y creo que nuestro ultimo recuerdo es lo que Twilight tiene en su vientre – aclara Shapira

— Estas diciendo que seré madre soltera! – dice Twilight con susto

— Supongo que si, no podemos regresar, Blake asumió nuestro castigo al destierro al laberinto de los mil gritos y es imposible rescatarlo ahí - aclara Shapira dándose por vencida

— Yo no quiero ser madre soltera, debemos hacer algo para traer a Blake – grita Twilight que de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas

— No podemos Twilight ya nadie quiere volver pero nosotras te ayudaremos con el bebé – menciona Applejack

— Yo sólo quiero que Blake este aquí – comenta Twilight deprimida con lágrimas en sus ojos violetas

— Sparkle aún no comprendes la situación, si regresamos Cerberos ahora si nos mata, y si no nos mata igual no podemos traer a Blake ya que el esta exiliado del tártaro – explica Shapira alzando su voz un poco

— Todo esto paso por tú culpa Shapira, si no hubiéramos ido nada de esto pasaría – acusa Twilight molesta quien salé del árbol con el corazón roto y llorando

— Twilight espera – dice Shapira pero es detenida por Applejack y Rainbow

— Déjala, debe pensar bien las cosas – comenta Applejack

— No le hagas caso Shapira, sólo esta molesta por el momento – menciona Spike ayudando a Fluttershy a levantarse

— Yo no se que decir, pero no quiero volver a ese lugar – expresa Fluttershy bajito que sólo Spike y Shapira lograron escuchar

— No te preocupes, será mejor que se vayan a Poniville – menciona Shapira algo triste

— Un segundo, miren el árbol – indica Rainbow

Todas las que estaban junto con Spike, ven que el árbol se recuperaba ya que la mancha negra ya casi no se notaba

— Creo que por lo menos algo salió bien – comenta Applejack

— Adiós Shapira – se despide Rainbow y Fluttershy, último Applejack pero Spike se quedó junto con la dragona ( n_n )

— Supongo que el plan no resultó tan bien – dice Spike algo nervioso

— Debo decir que salió todo mal, entramos exactamente en la revolución – menciona Shapira sentándose en el granito

— Es algo que no sabías, por cierto lo que paso con Twilight, no le hagas caso, sólo esta triste por Blake – aclara Spike que igualmente se sienta.

Sin embargo una unicornio blanca estaba oculta en unas rocas, observando todo lo que pasaba con Spike y Shapira.

— " _Spike que haces tonto dragón, tú debes ser mío_ " – piensa Rarity

 **Con los Escamados** :

 **(nota aquí sólo hablan Spike y Shapira )**

— Pero ella tiene razón, fue mi culpa y es algo que no puedo revertir – dice Shapira algo triste

— No digas eso Shapira, la culpa fue de todos y no sólo tuya – dijo Spike a Shapira

— Oye estas bien, te noto algo incomodo – menciona Shapira

Spike no dice nada, pero Shapira nota que en una de las patas delanteras del dragón morado, tiene una gran quemadura en la que brota algo de sangre

— ¿Spike porque no me dijiste? – pregunta Shapira preocupada por la herida del dragón

— ' **Suspira** ' no quería preocuparte – responde Spike

— Una herida es más importante, ahora ¿Cómo te heriste? – pregunta la dragona celeste, analizando la herida del dragón morado

— Bueno dos cosas, uno toque la lava de la torre blanca y luego me queme con las llamas verdes – explica Spike el cuál intentaba no mostrar signos de dolor, supongo para impresionar a Shapira

— Eres un tonto dragón, pudiste morir por las llamas verdes, son malditas Spike, si esas llamas te queman y no puedes quitarlas ni apagarlas – aclara Shapira

— Supongo que fue algo idiota, pero en unas semana estará bien – dice Spike

— Déjame curarte, es más seguro – comenta Shapira, tomando la pata de Spike con sus garra…

Spike sin protestar, deja que Shapira lo cure, en el cuál la dragona celeste toma la pata herida y con una llamarada de fuego rosado la lanza en la herida del dragón, y esta se empieza a curar y en un lapso de unos dos minutos la dragona deja de Lanzar dicha llama en el cual la herida de Spike ya no existía

— Wow Shapira no sabía que podías hacer eso – comenta Spike sorprendido de que su gran herida se haya curado

— Jejeje bueno puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero no tú llama verde Spike – menciona la dragona algo sonrojada

— ¿Porque? si mi llama es verde, yo he visto que haces de otros colores – menciona Spike

— Tú llama Spike son cómo la de aquellos ojos del tártaro, tú las controlas y puedes apagarlas cuando quieras, yo sólo puedo curar, las otras sólo son de hechizos – explica Shapira

— Oh ya entendí, bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya…adiós Shapira – dice Spike levantándose y caminando a la salida de la cueva

— Spike espera – dijo Shapira yendo donde el dragón

— ¿Si Shapira? – pregunta Spike con atención

— Se te olvido algo… esto –

Shapira le da un beso a Spike quien se sorprendió y ambos dragones disfrutaron el beso…pero detrás de las rocas

— " _noooooooo es mi Spike es mío no de ella_ " – piensa Rarity celosa quien se va muy enojada a Poniville

 **Con Shapira y Spike**

Ambos dragones se separan del beso, quienes estaban muy rojos por lo que paso

— Ah…eso fue increíble – dice Spike quien estaba algo perdido

— Jijijiji, ahora vete Spike – comenta Shapira sonrojada, empujando al dragón a la salida

— Adiós Shapira – le dijo Spike a la dragona, quien ya salió de la cueva dejando sola a Shapira

— Oh Spike…

— Veo que encontraste pareja Shapira – menciona una voz que viene detrás de ella.

Shapira se da vuelta, quedando al frente de Herot y Fire al lado de este, ambos con cara de ternura XD.

— ¿Herot que haces aquí? – pregunta Shapira asustada

— Sólo te visitamos y vimos que te juntaste con ese dragón morado – aclara Fire

— Sólo es un viejo amigo - menciona Shapira, evitando ver a su líder a los ojos

— Shapira tranquila, si quieres pasar tus días junto con el dragón hazlo, nosotros te entendemos, ahora ve y disfruta, por cierto ten esto – dice Herot entregándole a Shapira un frasco celeste

— ¿Por qué me dan esto? – pregunta Shapira

— Eres un espíritu, si abres el frasco, tú alma regresara Shapira, ahora disfruta tus días con Spike – expresa Fire desapareciendo de la nada

— Ese es nuestro regalo niña, ahora disfruta el mundo en físico – dice Herot desapareciendo.

— ¿Qué les habrá dicho Blake? – menciona Shapira

Shapira lee el frasco en el que tiene unas advertencias:

 **Alma de Shapira**

 **Advertencia** : una vez abierto, todo los ciclos de un dragón comenzaran, excepto la codicia, los ciclos son: nacimiento, crecimiento, reproducción, y muerte.

 **Nota** : la edad actual se mantendrá, y desde ahí comenzará a avanzar.

— Wow creo que ya me sacaron del árbol – menciona Shapira algo sonrojada por lo que había leído.

Sin más espera, la dragona habré el frasco celeste y una luz azul marino, entra en Shapira, pero no la cambia en nada XD.

— Bueno yo me siento igual – aclara la dragona

Shapira se queda en la cueva, sólo que ahora nos vamos a ver que le pasa a Blake:

 **Laberinto de los mil sustos: con Blake, localización: nula**

Blake estaba bueno asustado, mientras estaba oculto en un árbol.

— Una semana más… - dice temblando del miedo

Pero Blake es sorprendido por un corazón volador que lanzaba sangre, el. Cual asusto tanto al Alicornio verde que se cayo del árbol.

— Aaaaaaa – grite mientras corría sin ningún rumbo por el laberinto

Había que reconocer que Blake no era el único en el laberinto, pues este se llama el laberinto de los mil gritos y para poder salir de ahí, hay dos formas, uno que se agote la condena o dos gritar mil veces

Ahora Regresemos a Poniville con una afectada Twilight

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Twilight se había teletransportado al castillo, la pobre Alicornio morada estaba deprimida al haber hecho que su novio Blake pasara en penitencia en el laberinto de loa mil gritos, por ende las chicas prefirieron dejar a Twilight sola, obviamente la vigilaban de lejos por si cometía alguna estupidez, Spike que también hace unas horas llego al castillo, le envió una carta a Candence, ella va a llegar en unas horas junto con Shinning Armor, para hablar con Twilight.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Rarity? – pregunta Applejack, quien estaba sentada en su silla en la sala del mapa Cutie.

— De hecho no, ella no se vino con nosotros a Poniville, creó que se quedo en el árbol – responde Rainbow Dash

— Yo la vi ahora, creo que estaba llorando – comenta Fluttershy

— ¿Llorando?, ¿se habrá lastimado o está herida?– pregunta Applejack poniendo gran atención

— ¿Fluttershy y que más paso? – pregunta Rainbow.

— Bueno, también paso Spike, de hecho muy feliz con lo que paso en el tártaro – menciona Fluttershy aún incomoda.

— Spike le habrá hecho algo – comenta una Pinkie apareciendo de la nada, la cuál asusto un poco a Fluttershy

— Pinkie que te hemos dicho de aparecer así – se queja Applejack con los nervios de punta aún.

— Lo siento, bueno porque no le preguntamos a Spike – menciona Pinkie quien ya había superado todo el problema de hace unas horas

— ¿Quién le pregunta a Spike? – pregunta el dragón de un metro setenta sentado en la silla que le corresponde.

 **( nota Spike aquí crece, por el cual por su altura ya camina a cuatro patas, por si se les olvido )**

— ¿Sabes que le paso a Rarity? – pregunta Applejack preocupada por su amiga.

— ¿A Rarity?, no la he visto desde que se fue con ustedes en la cueva – responde Spike tranquilamente

— Pero ella no fue a Poniville, nunca se fue con nadie – aclara Rainbow quien aún quiere saber que paso.

— Bueno yo no se entonces – menciona Spike algo confundido pues puede apostar que vio a Rarity ir se.

— ¿Spike puedes cuidar a Twilight? – pregunta Fluttershy

— Supongo que si, ustedes ¿ya se van? - responde y pregunta el dragón morado

— Debes entender que todas tenemos cosas que hacer Spike – responde Applejack, quien se levanta de la silla y se retira del castillo, al igual que las demás

Spike queda sólo en la sala, pero la puerta se habré, dejando ver que Candence y Shinning Armor habían llegado para apoyar a Twilight

— Spike ¿Cómo y dónde esta Twilight? – pregunta sin saludar Shinning Armor

— Shinning se más amable – critica Candence molesta

— No se preocupe princesa, Twilight esta en su habitación, segunda planta cuarta puerta – indica Spike, el cual Shinning se va corriendo

— Discúlpalo Spike, está muy preocupado – comenta Candence

— Esta bien, pero mientras no hable mal de Blake todo está bien, Twilight lo ama… - aclara Spike

— EH…será mejor no dejar a Shinning sólo – menciona la Alicornio rosada, corriendo al cuarto de Twilight

— Será mejor preparar un poco de té – comenta Spike yendo a la cocina a preparar dicha bebida.

Spike mientras preparaba un té, la princesa Candence y su esposo Shinning Armor, ya estaban en el cuarto de Twilight, la cuál estaba bastante calmada aún por lo que paso Blake, Candence subió al cuarto para vigilar a Shinning por si dice alguna estupidez que luego se vaya a arrepentir.

— Twilight ¿estas bien? – pregunta el unicornio blanco ci cara de preocupación.

— No Shinning, por mi culpa Blake se ha ido – menciona Twilight muy bajito casi del tono de Fluttershy

— Escuche lo que paso en Canterlot y ahora el consejo esta hablando con Celestia por lo sucedido, supongo que es algo que no se quedará impune – aclara Shinning Armor quien estaba calmado.

— ¿Quieres decir que aún acusan a Blake de lo que paso? – pregunta Twilight con leve molestia

— Twilight lo que Shinning quiere decir que Celestia esta en problemas, ella uso un arma en para dañar a un pony, lo cuál logro pero posiblemente Luna tome el cargo de princesa de Ecuestria, pues creo que Celestia lo perdió – explica Candence

— Significa que Celestia ya no es princesa – menciona Twilight

— Debemos esperar hasta que el consejo decida – aclara Shinning Armor

Entra Spike al cuarto con tres tazas de té caliente, y las deja en la mesa que usa Twilight para sus trabajos

— Aquí tiene el té, tengan cuidado está caliente – indica Spike quien sale de la habitación…

— Ven Twilight, toma un poco de té – dice Candence, ayudando a Twilight levantarse con cuidado

— Oye tú embarazo no esta muy avanzado, pareces de seis meces – comenta Shinning Armor algo sorprendido

— ¿Seis meces?, si hace un mes y dos semanas que me dijeron que sería madre – menciona Twilight

— Shinning tiene razón Twilight, tú vientre esta más grande… y bueno yo pienso que te faltan cinco meces más – aclara Candence

— Es imposible que crezca tan rápido Twilight, y por cierto ¿dónde esta Blake? – pregunta el unicornio blanco

— "SHINNING' – grita susurrando Candence

— El esta desterrado en el tártaro, las chicas y yo fuimos a rescatarlo, pero sólo hicimos que el tomara nuestra condena – explica Twilight muy calmada al estar tomando el té pero con una voz de tristeza

— El era un buen pony…y nunca nos lo presentaste – aclara algo molesta Candence

— Bueno… supongo que se me había olvidado – menciona Twilight sonrojada y algo avergonzada.

Debemos a las dos princesas y al hermano de Twilight, y vamos con Blake que su tiempo en el laberinto esta por ser agotado

( **nota, el tiempo es muy rápido aquí, cinco meces son cinco horas en Ecuestria pero se sienten cómo un año** )

Un Blake con los pelos de punta estaba temblando mientras caminaba muy inseguro, su magia de nada le servía, y por el miedo no podía volar, a el le habían pasado muchas cosas, por ejemplo los ojos de Cthulhu lo acosaban cosa que daba mucho miedo, también un cerebro de Cthulhu que eso hacia que cualquiera le diera un ataque, pero algo daba mucho más miedo que ver esas cosas, en el techo del laberinto, un muro carnoso con dos ojos y una boca con sanguijuelas de las cuales brotaban sangré hacía que cualquier prisionero entrara en pánico, y un gran temor por la vida.

** Blake le falta 1 minuto para cumplir la condena o ochocientos gritos

— Un puto minuto más…que puede salir mal – exprese nervioso, esperando que el tiempo se agotara

Sin embargo, cuando el minuto paso, absolutamente Blake siguió en el mismo lugar, sin ningún cambio, sólo que ya no lo asustaron más.

 **Con Cerberos y los Guardianes espirituales ( Fire y Herot )**

Ambos guardianes y Cerberos estaban reunidos en una mesa blanca, en el tártaro, en que los guardianes estaban decidiendo que hacer con Blake, si lo liberan o lo dejan un tiempo más, en la única torre que quedo intacta, que era una torre amarilla.

— ¿Seguro que lo harás con Blake Cerberos? – pregunta Herot

— Estoy seguro, recuerda que el tiempo se nos agota y necesitamos que ese pony aprenda, ¿sabes lo que el debe hacer verdad? – pregunta Cerberos

— Yo se, según el entrenamiento, el guardián debe pasar por la prueba de fuego, está consiste en dejarlo en el árbol, pero no ser vivo, si no cómo un ser espiritual, para poder regresar debe encontrar el cofre, además el no verá a ningún pony o algún ser vivo, pero los demás si y lo pueden herir – explica Fire leyendo un libro arcoíris

— Cabe mencionar que el que le ataca, Blake lo vera cómo enemigo ¿verdad? – pregunta Herot algo intranquilo

— Correcto, por eso se llama prueba de fuego, el debe saber quien es bueno o quien es el malo, ¿hacemos el trato? – pregunta Cerberos levantando una de sus patas delanteras al frente de Herot

— Adelante, Fire prepara el mapa, modo prueba de fuego – aclara Herot, tomando la pata de Cerberos, cerrando el trato

 **Con Fire:**

Fire el dragón amarillo, había salido a preparar el mapa cutie.

— Espero que tengan piedad de ti Blake, porque serás de gran ayuda en el futuro – dijo Fire, comenzado a editar el mapa cutie mark.

 **Continuará…**

Bien gente de Fanfiction, aquí otros dos capítulos en que las cosas se empiezan a tornar más raras y con nuevos desafíos, para aclarar que los dos capítulos anteriores son importantes ya que los siguientes cuatro forman un solo episodio, sólo que están separados, sin más no olviden dejar su reviews porque son de gran ayuda para seguir escribiendo estas historias, sin más se despide Isaaccb hasta el próximo capítulo.

Agradecimientos especiales quien se tome el tiempo de leer hasta aquí ?


	16. La prueba de fuego

Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí isaaccb de nuevo les trae otro capítulo, con más entretenimiento para ustedes, quiero continuar directamente con el capítulo.

Cualquier error ortográfico avisar para su debida corrección.

 **Capítulo XXXVl : La prueba de Fuego**

Fire en el tártaro, había terminado de editar el mapa, ahora sólo faltaba enviar dicha información, por el cual el dragón regreso con los demás

— Fire ¿ya tienes el mapa? – pregunta Herot muy inseguro con la prueba

— Correcto, listo para enviar ¿pero seguros que es correcto? – pregunta Fire algo indeciso

— Si es por la seguridad, puedo enviar a los ojos de Cthulhu para que no haya ningún problema – propone Cerberos

— Un par de ojos gigantes por Ecuestria, me gustaría verlo – comenta Fire

— Estos no se verán dragón, en el día no…pero en la belleza de la noche los ojos asustarán a quienes interfieran – menciona Cerberos

— Envíalo Fire, no hagas esto más difícil – aclara Herot

Fire sin poder delegar, prende fuego al cristal en que había editado el mapa, el cual desaparece en unas llamas rojas

 **Castillo de la amistad, mapa cutie:**

El mapa, comienza a brillar, y alrededor de este, su color cambia a amarillo, mientras las cuties marks de las chicas se habían borrado, y sólo aparece la imagen en grande del castillo en la mitad del mapa y en el otro lado, desde la cueva de los elementos hasta Poniville, en el lado de la cueva, un circulo arcoíris aparece, y en el castillo, está el cofre.

Cabe mencionar que las cutie marks de las chicas desaparecieron, pero no una, la de Twilight esta adentro del cuarto con dos puntos blancos al lado.

 **Cueva de los elementos:**

Blake aún veía que estaba en el laberinto, pero el ya se encontraba en Ecuestria en el árbol, un ojo de Cthulhu aparece al frente del Alicornio verde, el cual estaba bastante nervioso.

— Diablos, Cerberos me engaño – mencione, observando algo asustado por el ojo.

— Blake, tú misión es encontrar el cofre de la armonía, no podrás pedir ayuda ni podrás ver a algún pony hasta que consigas el cofre, pero ten cuidado ellos si te verán y no cómo algo amigable Jajajaja – se ríe demoníacamente el ojo al final.

La visión de Blake se arregla, en el cuál ya puede ver el árbol, sólo que de una manera más extraña, pues todo lo veía mucho más borroso, es algo cómo si estuvieras bajo el agua.

— Cerberos esto no era parte del trato! – exclame molesto, pero no oí mi propia voz

— Se me olvido decir, no puedes hablar ni volar, y tú magia la reducimos a la de un Alicornio promedio, y por cierto bienvenido a la prueba de fuego – aclara el ojo, que volvió a desaparecer.

( _ **nota de magia:**_ _unicornio promedio 40%, Twilight unicornio 68%, Alicornio 100%, Blake 135%, Rarity 15%._

 _todas estas cifras fueron extraídas de un censo hecho y preguntado a los ponys de Ecuestria, además de estudios de hechos a los ponys, ninguno resulto herido ni lastimado, fue con consentimiento propio_ )

— _"Me siento raro, es como si mi cuerpo no estuviera_ "– dice, pero sólo podía oír mis pensamientos

— Por cierto Blake, la prueba de fuego…comienza AHORA! – dijo el ojo de Cthulhu, con voz demoníaca al final.

** 38 horas, 59 minutos, 59,58,57…para final de la prueba

— " _bien, analicemos, estoy en Ecuestria, soy espíritu, no puedo ver a nadie ni nada, ellos si como algo horrible, debo llegar al cofre, pero donde está"_ – pensé mientras caminaba a la salida de la cueva y ahí estaba la respuestas.

Desde el bosque Everfree, se veía una gran luz que se eleva al cielo, cómo una baliza, indicando la localización del cofre.

 **( la baliza es como la de Walking War Robots, disponible en google play )**

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Según ustedes ya se iban a creer que nadie notaría todo lo que pasa, y es obvio, las cutie marks de las chicas las habían llamado al mapa, que ahora todas están alrededor de este confundidas mientras que Twilight era acompañada de su cuñada y hermano

— Creo que rompí el mapa – comenta Pinkie tocando el holograma

— Parece que nos advierte de algo – menciona Applejack

— Así parece Twili, mira ese circulo de arcoíris, viene hacía el castillo – aclara Shinning Armor

— Twilight, el cofre, tiene esta línea blanca que sale de el – expresa Spike con el cofre en sus garras, del cual una línea blanca salía de ambos extremos

— Algo debió ponerle un hechizo, ahora esa cosa que viene para acá, y quiere el cofre – explica Candence preocupada

— Debemos preparar el castillo para algo que no sabemos que es – dice Rainbow confundida

— Así es, no podemos esperar para prepararlo cuándo éste adentro – menciona Twilight algo molesta por la pregunta de Rainbow

— Ya llego a la casa de Zecora – indica Rarity, quien nunca volvió a ver a Spike cuando advirtió

— Oigan ¿Qué hago con el cofre? – pregunta Spike con dicho objeto en sus garras

— Llévalo a mi cuarto – aclara Twilight nerviosa por lo que viene

— Vieron esto, la mesa tiene un reloj – señala Fluttershy aún contador en el puro centro de la mesa

Todas se acercan a ver al centro y leen unas palabras que apenas se veían:

** prueba de fuego termina en 35H, 03M, 34S…

— ¿Qué es prueba de fuego? – pregunta Applejack confundida, quien se sienta en su silla

— Chicas ni tengo ni la más remota idea – responde Twilight preocupada.

 **Con Blake:**

 **( Blake camina muy lento, un 40% de lo norma** l )

Blake camina en medio del bosque Everfree, después de haber pasado la casa de Zecora, sin embargo ya estaba muy tarde para caminar, en el cual el decirse dormir haciendo una fogata, para que no se lo coman, pero el tiempo corría y los peligros aumentan

 **** Los ojos de Cthulhu han despertado: Misión evitar que Blake tome el cofre.**

 **** El Devora mundos a despertado, misión lo mismo que los ojos**

 **** El Verdaderos ojos de Cthulhu han despertado, Misión ayudar al guardián.**

 **Castillo de la amistad, 11PM**

32Horas para fin de la prueba de fuego.

La noche era hermosa en medió del castillo, pero un dragón sube rápidamente al cuarto de Twilight que ya estaba sola pues su cuñada y hermano debían regresar al imperio, si no antes dejar preparado el castillo.

— Twilight, ven rápido el Mapa tiene más cosas – grita Spike alterado

— SPIKE, es muy tarde, lo veremos mañana – se queja la Alicornio morada, que en secreto lloraba por Blake

— Esto es más importante, ven o rompo la puerta – expresa algo molesto el dragón morado

Unos cascos resonaron en el piso del cuarto, hasta que la puerta se abrió

— Me debes un desayuno – expresa Twilight algo molesta, quien baja con el dragón al mapa.

Cuándo la Alicornio morada y el dragón morado llegan al mapa, todas las. Chicas estaban ahí, pero en el mapa habían dos cambios.

En la cueva de los elementos, un círculo negro apareció, y a la par del círculo arcoíris, otro círculo sólo que rosa, mientras que una mancha rectangular gris, abarcaba la distancias desde el árbol hasta la casa de Zecora.

— Chicas esto es grave – aclara Twilight sin aliento

— Bromeas, nos van a matar! – menciona Rainbow preocupada

— Hoy no puedo, ni mañana, tengo dos fiestas que preparar, para el martes si puedo morir :3 – menciona Pinkie con un organizador

— Calma, primero debemos evaluar la situación – aconseja Rarity

— Oigan, no creen que el círculo arcoíris es bueno – comenta Fluttershy

— Yo pienso lo mismo que Fluttershy, ese círculo arcoíris apareció más antes que los otros dos, y bueno el rosado si no se – aclara spike

— Sólo podemos esperar para ver que es – menciona Applejack

 **Con Blake:**

Blake al ser interrumpido en su sueño reparador, ahora está en una batalla bastante fuerte con el ojo de Cthulhu y el devorador de mundos, mientras los ojos del tártaro que igualmente son de Cthulhu sólo que los reales, ayudan a Blake.

Mientras el ojo de Cthulhu ataca al ojo real de Cthulhu del tártaro, quien ayudaba a Blake, mientras el Alicornio verde lucha con el devorador que es un gran gusano gigante morado con partes verdes brillantes

— "Si sigo luchando con esta cosa, no me dará tiempo para llegar al cofre"- pensé disparando rayos, que dañaban al gusano quien siempre intentaba envestirme.

— Debes irte Blake, el tiempo se agota – aclara el ojo real de Cthulhu mentalmente

** 28H, 01M, 23S

Blake comienza a correr a su máxima velocidad, ya que no puede volar ni usar hechizos de tele transporte, mientras el devorador persigue al Alicornio verde, quien lanzaba rayos mientras iba al castillo.

Los guardianes y Cerberos, ( Shapira ya no está ahí )

 **22H para final de la prueba de fuego**

— Se le va a agotar el tiempo – menciona Fire, observando los movimientos de Blake

— Creo que Shadow ni se tomo la molestia de entrenarlo – comenta Herot

— Mínimo Blake debe llegar a Poniville para tener un avance, o estaremos indefensos en el futuro – expresa Cerberos sin mostrar alguna emoción

— ¿Dónde esta Shapira? – pregunta Herot, ya que desde que la dejaron ir, nunca volvieron a saber de ella.

— Esta en un volcán, creo que podemos pedir su ayuda – aclara Fire

— Pueden decirle pero que no interfiera, además ese ojo de Cthulhu y el devorador se colaron – menciona Cerberos con calma

— Ya le envíe un mensaje a Shapira, debería de llegar a Poniville en unas horas – aclara Fire, observando a Blake.

Ecuestria ya en una noche tranquila pero no sabían nada de lo que pasaba, sólo los unicornios y Alicornios pueden ver a Blake o alguno de sus enemigos, pero no cómo debería ser si no como un pony esqueleto, algo perturbador para ellos, así es la prueba de fuego, todo paso tranquilamente en la noche pues ningún pony se aventura en las altas horas de la noche, en el cual Blake ya estaba saliendo del bosque Everfree, pero consigo el trae al devorador mientras el le disparaba rayos y esquivaba sus embestidas, Blake corre como si estuviera en cámara lenta pues el no esta vivo, y tampoco muerto.

 **Castillo de la amistad: 5am**

 **18Horas para final de la prueba**

Ya en la mañana, las chicas estaban preparadas para poder enfrentar lo que sea que se dirige al castillo, donde ahora el circulo arcoíris ya estaba en el camino a Poniville, mientras que el círculo rosado seguía en el bosque Everfree e igualmente que el círculo negro, pero la línea gris persigue al círculo arcoíris.

— Esta muy cerca chicas – menciona Rainbow nerviosa por lo que se acerca

— El tiempo del mapa se esta agotando – comenta Pinkie algo ansiosa por ver quien se acerca

— Twilight ¿Cómo estas? – pregunta Applejack ya que Twilight aún se notaba aislada por lo que paso en el tártaro

— Si Applejack, saldremos adelante nosotras – responde Twilight algo triste pero sin mostrarlo.

La puerta de la habitación se habré, dejando ver a Shapira algo preocupada en su rostro, la cual se acerca al mapa, mientras Rarity la miraba celosa

— ¿Qué a paso? – pregunta la dragona celeste quien ve el mapa

— No se, el mapa se puso así al igual que esos círculos – menciona Spike

— Así es, desde ayer aparecieron esos círculos – comenta Fluttershy

— Mmm, la prueba de fuego, es una prueba bastante difícil y complicada – expresa Shapira

— ¿Qué es lo que se acerca ? – pregunta Twilight para poder saber a que se enfrentan

— No que es, si no quien, el círculo arcoíris viene por el cofre, pero los otros dos o sea el gris y el negro lo evitan, pero no se de que se trata bien – aclara Shapira.

— Miren, el tiempo bajo bastante – indica Spike

Las chicas se fijan el contador que tiene algo escrito:

** Penalización —5 Horas : 13H para final de la prueba

— ¿Eso que significa? – pregunta Fluttershy algo temerosa

— - _se sienta_ – algo debió pasar, Rainbow ¿porque no vas al puente? y vigilas – pregunta Shapira

Rainbow iba a salir, pero Twilight la atrapo con su magia

— Espera, Shapira no sabemos que viene para acá y enviar a Rainbow puede ser peligroso – interfiere Twilight, en contra del plan de Shapira

— Shapira tiene razón, no podemos esperar a que esa cosa llegue a las puertas – menciona Applejack

— No se preocupen, yo iré - insiste Rainbow, quien logra soltarse de la magia de Twilight y se va al puente rápidamente

— Shapira, si algo le pasa a Rainbow, tú serás responsable – aclara Twilight algo molesta

— Twilight, se que sigues triste por lo de Blake, pero sabes que ahora necesitamos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos – aclara Shapira confrontando a Twilight

— - _suspira_ – se que tienes razón pero no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa – menciona Twilight algo lastimada por lo de Blake

— Oh Twilight, no te sientas mal, lo que paso con el, fue culpa de todos, no sólo de ti mi pequeña pony – comenta Rarity consolando a la Alicornio morada

 **Punto de vista de la pegaso:**

Acabó de llegar al lugar donde sea lo que sea que se acerqué lo voy a ver, sólo espero que no sea peligroso para el pueblo.

~ un rato de espera mientras la pegaso color cían seguía esperando en una nube mientras observa todo con ojo de águila.

— Algo se acerca… - dice Rainbow viendo en la lejanía una aura negra

Fue algo insólito lo que pude ver en esa loma del pueblo, un pony esqueleto con alas y cuerno, se acercaba al pueblo con una aura o ese brillo negro que lo rodeaba y era perseguido por un gusano morado con verde, bastante largo…mientras era atacado por el esqueleto…mi temor era demasiado para ir me, me asuste mucho, no puede aguantar ver más y me aleje al castillo…eso me hizo recordar al tártaro en el que perdimos a Blake por nuestra culpa…fui muy débil.

 **Con las chicas en el castillo**

— Twilight deja de llorar por favor, eso no devolverá a Blake – insiste Spike consolando a la Alicornio morada

— Tú no lo entiendes Spike, eres muy joven para entender – aclara Twilight con algo de lágrimas

— Se que es duro perder a alguien que amas, pero puedes visitarlo cuándo gustes, Cerberos te puede dar permiso – menciona Shapira

— Y entonces ¿que? Llevo al bebé al tártaro a que vea a su padre – y vuelve a llorar – dice Twilight la cuál sigue mal

La puerta es abierta con violencia y entra una Rainbow Dash muy pálida la pobre

— ¿Rainbow éstas bien? – pregunta Applejack preocupada por la pegaso

La pegaso no dice nada y sólo vuela a su silla, la cuál se sienta

— Rainbow… - vuelve a llamar Applejack

— Chicas vamos a morir…- dijo la pegaso con voz baja

— ¿Qué pasa Rainbow? – pregunta Spike que no logro oír

— Un Alicornio esqueleto viene para acá, con un gusano gigante morado – menciona por fin la pegaso, preocupando a las demás

— Un Alicornio esqueleto – repite Rarity sin aliento

— Oh por Celestia – menciona Fluttershy la cuál termina desmayándose

— ¿Cómo diablos vamos a ganarle a eso? – expresa Applejack no asustada si no molesta

— Debe haber algo que no entendemos! – dice Shapira

 **Con los guardianes y Cerberos** :

— Shapira les va a decir…- aclara Cerberos

— Espero que no, arruinaría la prueba, debemos hacer que Blake aprenda, ya que Shadow no se tomo la molestia – expresa Herot molesto

— A perdido tiempo, lastimó por error aún pony, y cuando llegue el día del fin, le va a traer problemas – aclara Cerberos

— Deja que el ojo de Cthulhu se le acerque, en el futuro tendrá mucho más problemas que dos enemigos – explica Herot, desafiando a Blake sin consentimiento

— ¿Seguro?, sabes que si el llega al castillo con el devorador, lastimará a las elementos, al igual que el ojo

— Creo que el Alicornio está apunto de ganar puntos – menciona Fire, viendo cómo dicho gusano se notaba muy herido

— Oh…ya, borra al real ojo de Cthulhu del mapa Fire – indica Cerberos, quien ya le gusto la situación

— ¿No es peligroso que Shapira este ayudando en el castillo? – pregunta Fire, con un cristal blanco nieve que sirven para editar el mapa

— Fue un error enviarla, pero creo cómo poder reparar ese error, pon la prueba al cien – indica Herot, dejando sorprendido a Fire y al mismo Cerberos

— Oye cálmate, se que puse la prueba pero no para llegar a ese nivel – expresa Cerberos con algo de arrepentimiento

— Sabes que el tiempo se agota, tú mismo lo dijiste, Blake es un asco siendo pony, ahora que aprenda a las malas – dijo Herot, tomando un cristal negro

— No te dejaré hacerlo Herot, la prueba al máximo, si Blake falla, lo matarías – expresa Fire, forcejeando el cristal negro

— No me gusta apoyar a alguien pero esta vez me voy con Fire – aclara Cerberos, levantándose a punto de interferir

— Ahora que les pasa a los dos, ¿quieren que el maldito humano sea una basura de pony? – expresa molesto Herot, quien no soltaba el cristal negro

— Prefiero que sea un guardián malo a que muera por intentarlo – aclara Fire, pero es golpeado por Herot de un cabezazo

— Muy bien, atrás los dos o activo la prueba de fuego a su máximo punto – amenaza el dragón, quien retrocedía lentamente

— Piénsalo bien Herot, si el humano muere por la prueba que pasará con el futuro, quien nos ayudará cuando llegue el destructor – grita Fire enfurecido

— No hay futuro si ese humano no mejora, tú lo vistes Cerberos en la revolución del tártaro, era un asco volando y usando la magia – menciona Herot

— Herot se que es un asco de Alicornio pero tiene buen corazón, defendió a sus amigos aún en contra de la misma Celestia, y hasta tomo el castigo de las elementos para salvarlas, ¿Qué más quieres que mate al destructor cuando venga de un solo golpe? – pregunta Cerberos bien molesto al final

— Son un montón de ilusos, no entienden la situación, vamos a morir si el humano no actúa y ataca cómo debe ser! – grita Herot

— TÚ ERES EL ILUSO HEROT, SI BLAKE MUERE, EL DESTRUCTOR DESTRUIRÁ EQUESTRIA – grita Fire muy furioso en vistiendo a Herot que sorprendido soltó el cristal de su garra

Este cristal volaba en el aire, Cerberos no puedo atraparlo y Fire no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder atraparlo y cuando este golpeo el suelo, se rompió en miles de pedazos y un humo negro salió del cristal y desapareció

— Herot, hiciste algo que ni Celestia logro – comenta Cerberos

— A si y ¿Qué es? – pregunta el dragón levantándose algo preocupado pues había cometido un grave error

— Mataste a Blake y a las elementos, además de que ese no era el de la prueba máxima, era del castillo – aclara Fire muy preocupado

 **En el castillo:**

Gritos y retumbos se oyen desde la mazmorra, dejando a las chicas y a los dos dragones los pelos de punta ( oh escamas )

— Aaaa chicas, ¿soy yo o la cárcel estaba gritando? – pregunta Spike temblando del miedo

— S Spike s solo es e el viento – expresa Applejack quien igual que el dragón temblaban del miedo

— Rainbow, sea lo que viste afuera, ahora debe de estar adentro – aclara Twilight levemente asustada

— Chicas….chicas….CHICAS el el el mapa – Dice Rarity con mucho pánico

Ahora el mapa estaba cambiando, desde la mazmorra ahora puntos oscuros comenzaban aparecer y el punto arcoíris de afuera, ya estaba a escasos metros de la puerta.

 **Con Blake** :

El pobre Alicornio verde, había asustado todo el pueblo, pero por suerte nadie lo ataco, excepto el gusano que lo persigue, el cuál Blake en repetidas ocasiones le dispara un rayo hasta que en un ultimo disparo, logra destruir al devorador de mundos, el cual estallo en una lluvia de carne podrida y viseras esparcidas en todo el campo hacia el Castillo

8 minutos para final de la prueba

— " _¿ por dios, cómo sabré quien es bueno?"_ – pensé en mi interior

— _Blake, las chicas están en peligro mortal, la mazmorra del castillo se revela, ve y ayúdalas –_ dijo la voz en la cabeza del Alicornio que era Fire

— _"¿ Fire? , ¿cómo puedo saber quienes son las elementos?"_ – pensé por si el dragón amarillo me escuchaba

 _— Eres el guardián, en su interior ellas posen la misma magia que tú, excepto Spike y Shapira la de los dos es más baja_ – explica Fire

— _" bien, sentir la magia…vamos Isaac, llevas un año siendo pony, ya debes saber ¿cómo es?_ " pensé caminando a la entrada del castillo

Blake corría lo más rápido que podía, hasta que en unos 30 segundos había logrado entrar al castillo, mucho más rápido ahora se podía mover mientras el Alicornio cerro los ojos para poder sentir la magia de las chicas.

 **Sala del mapa**

— Nos tiene rodeado, ya entro al castillo – advierte Spike parándose a cuatro patas para una batalla

— Twilight que es eso! – grita Rarity que con su casco señala un esqueleto bípedo en llamas, con una gran espada roja y una armadura de fuego

— Oh por Celestia retrocedan chicas – indica Twilight, pero a paso lento el esqueleto se les acercaba y detrás de este se acercaba otro pero con armadura azul.

— Olvidamos a Fluttershy! – grita Rainbow pero era muy tarde, el bípedo esqueleto ya estaba muy cerca de la Pegaso crema quien estaba inmóvil del susto

Y detrás de las chicas, la puerta es tumbada, dejando ver un Alicornio esqueleto, que emanaba un aura negra o eso parecía

— Ya nos tienen! – aclara Shapira, lanzando una llama al Alicornio, pero este la bloqueo con un escudo que ellas no lograron ver

— Oh por Celestia, esa cosa ni se le vio usar magia – expresa Twilight muy asustada

— Fluttershy! Muévete! – grita Spike, pero la pegaso no respondía

 _6 minutos para final de la prueba_

Todas y spike Cerraron los ojos, excepto Twilight quien estaba preparada para defenderse del esqueleto Alicornio, y este le dispara un hechizo… Twilight no se lo espero y no logro hacer un escudo, pero el hechizo antes de tocarla, hizo una parábola hacia abajo ( /\ ), y le da al esqueleto rojo destruyéndolo al igual que el azul.

Todos abren sus ojos y se ponen blancos del susto, pues el Alicornio estaba al frente de todas, Rarity no lo resistió y se desmayo, Pinkie estaba muy calmada pero con el pelo lacio, Applejack temblaba, Spike y las demás con mucho temor, pero no les hizo nada.

— " **el cofre necesito el cofre, si abro los ojos, me voy a asustar con lo que vea"** – pensé mientras caminaba usando la magia cómo guía

 **Con los guardianes y cerberos**

— Mato a la elemento de magia – dijo Cerberos viendo el rayo directo a la pony morada

Al igual que los demás hasta que un segundo después este se eleva y pasa por arriba de ella, dejándolos boquiabierto

— Lo logro, SIIII, bien hecho humano, el primer hechizo bien realizado – dice Herot

— Perderá la prueba, le queda 2 minutos y los monstruos de la mazmorra lo detendrán, y tampoco sabe dónde esta el cofre – aclara Fire

— Si es inteligente, el cofre tiene la misma magia que las elementos y de el – expresa Herot levemente orgulloso del Alicornio verde

— Saben, es bueno saber que por lómenos todo el pueblo se acordara de este día si falla el Alicornio – aclara Cerberos, ya que Blake había asustado a todo el pueblo.

 **Con Blake**

1 minuto para el final de la prueba:

El Alicornio atacaba y atacaba a los esqueletos, pero estos eran infinitos, mientras las chicas aterrorizadas, sólo tomaron a Fluttershy mientras estaban en una esquina del castillo, temblando del miedo.

— " _si yo tengo la misma magia que las chicas…el cofre puede tenerlo también"_ – pensé mientras disparaba los rayos a los esqueletos.

( **nota, Blake no sabe que es un esqueleto ya que el se siente igual y normal** )

Blake en un último intento por no fallar la prueba, deja de atacar a los esqueletos que venían de abajo por la mazmorra, y decide hacer aparecer el cofre.

— _" tú puedes Blake, concéntrate…eres un Alicornio ya no eres humano_ …" – dije en la mente, concentrándose en el cofre

— Chicas que está haciendo, lo van a desarmar! – expresa Rainbow levemente calmada viendo cómo se le acercan muchos esqueletos al Alicornio huesudo…

— Shhh, Rainbow que nos pueden escuchar esas cosas – aclara Twilight nerviosa

De la nada un brillo del cuerno del Alicornio esqueleto, le imposibilita la visión a las chicas unos momentos, y cuando este brillo se va, todas ven como el cofre ahora estaba encima del mapa cutie

 **30 segundos**

— Nooo el cofre – grita Twilight, soltándose de la garra de Spike que lo cuidaba

— Twilight noooo – grita Applejack

— Twilight que haces! – dice el dragón sorprendido

El esqueleto a metros de tomar el cofre, pero una Alicornio morada, volando intercepta el cofre, evitando que Blake que nadie sabía que el era lo tocará.

 **20 segundos**

— _" que hacen chicas, no me quiten el cofre_ " – piensa Blake algo molesto

— Spike dejanos ir, debemos ayudarla! – grita Rainbow forcejeando con Spike

— NO, nadie se va a ir, Twilight se arriesgo, no podemos ir a que nos maten – expresa muy molesto el dragón morado, cautivando un poco a la dragona celeste.

 **15 segundos**

Todas y el dragón, ven como Twilight es perseguida por el Alicornio esqueleto, pero la pony morada al intentar volar, es atrapada por uno de los cascos del esqueleto, asustándola mucho

 **10 segundos**

— NOOO SUELTAME MOUSTRO! – grita Twilight disparándole rayos pero no le hacían nada por la cercanía, mientras todos observaban horrorizados

( **léanlo cómo si estuviera en cámara lenta )**

 **5 segundos**

El esqueleto tira suavemente al suelo a Twilight con el cofre

 **4 segundos**

La pony patea con sus cascos evitando que se acerque al cofre

 **3 segundos**

Las chicas sin resistirlo más empujan a Spike y van a auxiliar a Twilight

 **2 segundos**

Twilight por error suelta el cofre

 **1 segundo**

Todas ven cómo el esqueleto logra tomar el cofre, mientras las chicas ya llegan junto a Twilight, golpean al esqueleto y lo lanzan lejos, mientras Rainbow tomaba el cofre

 **Prueba terminada: estado completo, tiempo restante 0.01**

Todas las chicas con gran temor, ven como el cofre se vuelve negro

— Lo destruyo – indica Twilight horrorizada

— No puede ser, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Applejack

— Esperen miren algo pasa – aclara Rainbow

El esqueleto Alicornio nuevamente estaba al frente de todas, que muy asustada retroceden un poco, hasta que de la nada, el cofre explota en un brillo arcoíris que rodea al esqueleto Alicornio.

Que en unos varios minutos las chicas no logran ver nada, hasta que el cofre se cierra y en el aire, estaba una gran bola blanca brillante, que estalla en un arcoíris purificando todo lo alterado por la prueba de fuego, y unos momentos después un nuevo y renovado Blake bajaba lentamente, el cuál ahora su cuerno era un poco más largo y puntiagudo, mientras su tamaño era levemente más grande que Twilight, quien cae de pie.

— Yo! – dije algo mareado ya que literalmente sentía que estaba en una secadora.

— ¿Blake eres tú? – preguntan las 6 chicas al mismo tiempo

— Wow que gran regreso – comenta Spike sorprendido

Sin embargo el Alicornio verde, corre a una planta en una de las esquinas, y ya saben lo que paso...

— Y que gran vómito – expresa Shapira sorprendida y con asco

— - se limpia el hocico – no estoy acostumbrado a esto – dije igual de mareado, mientras me sentaba pues no podía estar de pie

— ¿Blake? – pregunta una Twilight insegura, junto a la par de las chicas a unos metros

— Ah..mi nombré es Isaac – mencione calmándome, para ver si el mareo se me baja

Con algo de inseguridad, quien se acerca al Alicornio verde despacio y con cuidado, mientras las chicas observaban más tranquilas, mientras Rarity y Applejack tranquilizaban a Fluttershy que mentalmente se fue.

— Se que tú nombre es Isaac, sólo que hace dos años tú me dijiste que te llamará así – explica Twilight, dando pasos lentos al pony verde

— Espera un momento, hace dos años yo era un pegaso – aclare confundido por el cuerno.

 **Con los guardianes 5 minutos antes**

— Ya lo logro, tiene el cofre en la mesa! – dice un orgulloso dragón morado oscuro

— Espera…no Twilight que haces – expresa Fire viendo el contador

— El tiempo se le agota y la Alicornio morada no se va a rendir – aclara Cerberos

— Últimos segundos…oh no lo logrará – expresa Fire con decepción

Todos ven cómo a Twilight se le cae y lo toca el Alicornio, pero es golpeado y lanzado por la chicas

— Esto esta mal – aclara Cerberos – Blake debía tener en sus cascos el cofre para transferir todos sus demás recuerdos – indica Cerberos

— Hay otra forma, recuerdan lo del reloj, podemos usarlo para restaurar los recuerdos que no se lograron transferir – aclara Herot

— ¿Y eso donde está? – pregunta Fire

— Yo se, Celestia lo tiene en un de sus laboratorios – este lanza una llama a un mesa – bueno lo tenía, ahí está – expresa Cerberos, mientras Fire lo tomaba

— Bien, vamos al castillo – indica Herot, mientras todos desaparecen

 **En el castillo de la amistad:**

— ¿Recuerdas a Shadow? – pregunta Twilight a unos pasos de Blake

— Ah si, ya, lo siento, fue bastante extraño luchar en el tártaro – exprese bastante mejor

— ¿Blake, no me olvidaste verdad? – pregunta Twilight con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

— No jamás lo haría, sólo que es extraño estar aquí de la nada – mencione con confusión asimilando todo ya que fue un cambió fuerte de ambiente

— Twilight ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa – dice Rainbow aún desconfiando

Lo que Rainbow dijo, es lo que Twilight pensaba desconfiaba del Alicornio verde, pues hace unos minutos era un esqueleto…cosa que Twilight aún sentía temor

— ¿Trampa de que Rainbow? ¿Qué paso mientras no estuve? – pregunte con duda mientras me fui levando, el cuál asusto un poco a Twilight quien se tele transporto con las chicas

— ¿Twilight? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte algo sorprendido por lo que hizo

Spike y Shapira, sólo veían como las elementos desconfiaban del Alicornio, pero ellos igual no estaban muy seguros

— Se que algo paso, ninguna se acerca a mi, es como si yo fuera su enemigo – exprese caminado hacia ellas, pero sólo retrocedían lentamente

— ¿Cómo sabemos que eres el verdadero Blake y no una copia del tártaro? – pregunta Applejack, mientras retrocedía al igual que las demás

— Bueno…no se acaso ya no ¿confían? – respondí pero me entristecía el saber que la confianza se perdió y más de Twilight

— No podemos confiar en ti con lo que paso hace unos momentos – aclara Rainbow Dash algo erizada ( **como un gato al ver un perro XD )**

Blake en total silencio, ve el mapa cutie, el cuál se acerca y lee lo que dice en su centro

 **`prueba de fuego completada**

— ¿La prueba de fuego?...la prueba de fuego – dije en lo cuál todas escucharon –

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente del Alicornio verde, hasta que los recuerdos suprimidos por la magia del cofre, son escuchados

 **Flashback** :

— Diablos, Cerberos me engaño – mencione, observando algo asustado por el ojo.

— Blake, tú misión es encontrar el cofre de la armonía, no podrás pedir ayuda ni podrás ver a algún pony hasta que consigas el cofre, pero ten cuidado ellos si te verán y no cómo algo amigable Jajajaja – se ríe demoníacamente el ojo al final.

— Cerberos esto no era parte del trato! – exclame molesto, pero no oí mi propia voz

— Se me olvido decir, no puedes hablar ni volar, y tú magia la reducimos a la de un Alicornio promedio, y bienvenido a la prueba de fuego – aclara el ojo, que volvió a desaparecer

 **Fin del flashback**

Todas vieron como el Alicornio verde se quedó quince minutos sin moverse mirando el mapa pensativamente

— " _esto es culpa de Cerberos y de Herot, que malditos_ " piensa Blake

— Ven chicas no es el Blake original, ni recuerda a Shapira, y tampoco a preguntado por Asterión – aclara Rainbow

— Shapira – dije asustando un poco a las chicas por el movimiento brusco

— ¿Qué pasa Isaac? – pregunta a dragona ya relajada porque no había ningún peligro

— Dime algo, la prueba de fuego ¿no sabes que es? – pregunte, acercándome a la dragona

— Shapira ten cuidado! – grita Rainbow

— Ya Basta Rainbow Dash, soy el mismo pinche Alicornio que vieron en el tártaro, el mismo conque lucho con Celestia, el mismo que viste y lanzaste de un barranco hace dos años – Exprese muy pero muy molesto con la Pegaso la cuál se sorprendió y se cayo el hocico

— Blake cálmate, están muy asustadas, - se acerca a mis orejas – todas vieron cuando eras un esqueleto – me dice la dragona quien se sienta

— Aaaa… si bueno…quiero decir unas palabras… supongo que ustedes me vieron literalmente sin nada…bueno espero que Herot les diga el porque – mencione calmado, dejando confundida a Shapira

— Blake Herot no esta aquí, recuerda que el nunca o casi nunca sale – aclara Shapira.

Pero unos segundos después, entra Herot y Fire, pero Cerberos no estaba

— Shapira, atrapa a Blake! – indica Fire ya que ella estaba más cerca

— ¿Pero porqué? Cuál es el problema? – pregunta a dragona confundida

— Bueno, creo que se le lavo el cerebro un poco en la prueba – aclara Herot, persiguiendo a Blake quien no se dejaba

— Alto a nadie se le lavo el cerebro bueno a ustedes no se, y ya deja de perseguirme Herot – aclara con leve molestia

— - deja de perseguir a Blake –¿ no se te olvido nada? – pregunta Herot, ya que no sabía bien

— Eso fue hace un momento, pero ahora la cosa es que…

Blake no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Twilight lo estaba abrasando mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

— Supongo que mejor nos vamos… - menciona Fire caminando hacia la puerta intentado disimular, pero Spike le cerro la puerta

— A donde vas, nos deben una laaaarrga explicación…la merecemos debido a los sustos – aclara Spike un poco molesto

— Eso es cierto, Fluttershy aún está desmayada por su bromita – comenta Rarity molesta

— Bien, ya que, acérquense un poco y les digo – expresa un poco molesto Herot

Todas se acercan y un Blake junto con Twilight, la cual se había calmado, pero las demás chicas, se mantenían algo alejado de Blake

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? – pregunta Fire, sentado

— Cuenta más sobré la prueba de fuego – respondí con curiosidad ya que aún no sabía del porqué era la prueba…

Herot no muy seguro de contar pero Shapira le da un codazo…

— - _suspira_ – la prueba de fuego es una evaluación para un pony – expresa Herot sin decir más

— No creo que eso sea todo – comenta Spike no muy convencido

— Bien ya, nosotros estábamos algo decepcionados con Blake siendo un pony y en su aprendizaje de ser guardián.

— Gracias – interrumpí para molestar…

— Como decía, Blake era una basura siendo pony

— Oye hago lo mejor que puedo! – me queje pues si me molesto

— Blake silencio – me caya Twilight por interrumpir

— perdón - dije con cara de perrito regañado

— Así que le dimos un empujón con esta prueba, que el señor de aquí por una centésima casi pierde, pero demostró que si mejoro en muchas cosas, desde disparar hasta rastrear e invocar – aclara Herot

— También no fue culpa de Blake, Shadow debía enseñarle todo sobre ser guardián…pero bueno Celestia ahora lo borro — menciona Shapira

— De hecho no, si Celestia utilizo a Asterión como objeto para editar, no hizo mucho, y si borro las cosas del tiempo lo único que hizo es regresar todo a donde estaba…pero en cambio mis amigos bueno…la tierra ya…no es – Blake se dio cuenta ahora lo que paso con sus amigos, pero por lo menos Shadow no estaba muerto

— Tus amigos ahora están en la tierra que no puede ser habitada porque esta afectada por un holocausto que ustedes mismos provocaron – dice Pinkie quien se había mejorado

— Así es, creo que deben de estar en el tártaro o en otro lugar mejor – mencione algo triste, mientras Twilight me acarica para no desanimarme

— Alguna ¿pregunta? – dice el dragón morado oscuro

— ¿No puedes hacer que Fluttershy olvide todo esto por lo menos? – pregunta Applejack, la cuál la pobre Fluttershy seguía en el suelo inmóvil

— Tú lo dijiste no puedo…pero el verdecito si puede – aclara Herot, desapareciendo en una nube morada

— El lamenta mucho lo sucedido, tomen esto de regalo – expresa Fire entregándoles a cada uno un poco de gemas, y después desapareció en una nube amarilla

— ¿Acaso nos soborno con gemas? – pregunta Applejack confundida con un trozo verde de gema en su casco

— Y si que funcionó – comenta Spike comiendo un poco de la gema al igual que la dragona celeste ambos felices por las joyas

— Blake, puedes ayudar a ¿Fluttershy? – pregunta Pinkie, cuidando a la pegaso en el suelo.

— Vamos a ver que hacemos… - mencione mientras me separaba de Twilight e iba con Fluttershy

Blake veía que Fluttershy en su rostro color crema con crin rosada, tiene una expresión de gran pánico, el cuál el Alicornio supo que hacer…

— " _ojo de Cthulhu, este sueño puede servirte para el laberinto de los sustos"_ – pensé a ver si aún me vigilaba

— " _se que lo haces por ayudar a la Pegaso, pero es una buena idea, realiza el hechizo como si fueras a ir donde Herot, Cerberos esta ahí y tomara el sueño como compensación"_ – me dice el gran ojo con una voz algo brusca y rasposa.

Ahora con el nuevo cuerno de Blake XD, el toca a Fluttershy en su cabeza mientras realizaba el hechizo y todas ven como lentamente salen imágenes que vivieron ellas en el tártaro y del castillo que afectaron a la pegaso, la cual se esfumaban en el aire, hasta que Blake no encontró más y dejo de aplicar el hechizo.

— ¿Blake estas bien? – pregunta Shapira viendo que el Alicornio no estaba muy feliz aún por haber regresado

— Hay cosas que me entristecen en la vida y una es que ustedes chicas y Twilight me hayan tenido miedo, y una que si me dolió fue que no confiaran en mí – mencione, dejando a unas sorprendidas chicas, pero a Twilight no tanto.

— Oh terrón de azúcar, supongo que si somos desconfiadas pero sabes que te queremos y todas estamos agradecidas por lo que hiciste en el tártaro – menciona Applejack que se refería a que Blake tomo el castigo de las chicas

— Disculpen, no es por querer echarlas ni nada, pero deberían ir se ya, el pueblo podría culpar a Twilight por lo que paso – menciona Spike calmado

— Está bien yo me voy ya – dice Shapira la cuál se dirige a la salida pero Twilight no lo permitió

— Espera Shapira, supongo que está bien que duermas aquí – aclara Twilight algo inconforme en su mente pero lo dijo

— Será mejor descansar y así pensar bien las cosas – comentan las chicas yéndose, pero Fluttershy se va a quedar en el castillo.

— Gracias Twilight, pero no quiero ser una molestia – expresa Shapira

— No te preocupes no lo es, Spike te mostrará donde dormir – aclara Twilight, el cuál Spike se lleva a la dragona a la habitación que le van a dar, mientras Spike cargaba a Fluttershy en su lomo a la habitación de la pegaso que tiene en el castillo

— Y tú, tenemos cosas pendientes – me dice Twilight mientras me empujaba a la habitación de ella

Ya en la habitación, Twilight se acostó en su cama cómodamente, mientras un Alicornio verde algo inseguro aún, se acuesta a la par de Twilight, ambos viendo al mismo nivel

— Twilight ¿cuánto llevas de embarazo? – le pregunte ya que la notaba mucho más gordita en el vientre…

— De hecho no se, no he ido al hospital para ver cuando lleva – responde la Alicornio morada – pero eso paso cuándo estaba en el tártaro -

— Supongo que si, pues a mi me dijeron que ese lugar el tiempo no se sabe calcular cuánto paso – aclare tranquilo

— Blake, sólo pasaste un meces en el tártaro y ahora mira, has crecido más que yo, al igual que tú magia es más fuerte que la mía – menciona Twilight quien se sentó al igual que Blake, mientras comparaban estaturas

Blake ya no medía lo mismo que Twilight, ahora era un poco más grande que la pony morada, su cuerno ahora era más puntiagudo y mágico XD

— Twilight eso no tiene nada que ver, aunque yo crezca tú igual lo harás, supongo que eso es uno de los efectos secundarios – mencione refiriéndome al haber pasado varios días en el tártaro y el laberinto

— Pero fue estúpido y la vez te agracemos tomar nuestro castigo, pero nosotras las chicas pudimos aceptarlo – expresa Twilight tranquila

Blake no le contesta a la Alicornio morada, más bien se baja de la cama, preocupando a Twilight

— ¿Blake éstas bien? – pregunta la pony muy preocupada

— No Twilight, cuándo curé a Fluttershy pude ver todo!, Absolutamente todo lo que paso, no puedo creer que por mi culpa, ustedes tengan estos problemas, esto es mi culpa y ese maldito portal – exprese con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que los comentarios molestaron a Twilight

— No digas eso Isaac, si no hubieras hecho el portal yo no te hubiera conocido y tal vez todo fuera muy aburrido, puede que si nos asustamos un poco pues no siempre en la vida uno va a ver algo así – menciona Twilight, haciendo que me arrepienta de mis palabras

— - _suspira y vuelve a sentarse en la cama con Twilight –_ supongo que la vida es así, pero te agradezco Twilight que no me olvidaras – mencione mientras la acariciaba

— Jamás te olvidaría humano tonto – responde la Alicornio morada bromeando

— Gracias Twilight, y ahora sobre lo del castigo del tártaro… Twilight no lo hubieran soportado es demasiado fuerte – aclare viéndola a los ojos

— ¿Crees que soy débil? – pregunta Twilight bufando un poco…

— No es que seas débil Twilight – me levante de la cama al suelo -, ese laberinto es otro nivel, psicológicamente te atacan, incluso casi llego a cometer algo que me mataría – exprese, algo aislado por recordar el laberinto.

— Pero si sólo estuviste un par de horas – menciona la pony morada sorprendida por las respuestas de su novio

— Se sintieron cómo años, y luego fue donde me dijeron lo de la prueba de fuego – mencione ya regresado de nuevo a la cama, cosa que Twilight notaba mi incomodidad y nerviosismo

— Blake, se que algo te pasa, jamás has estado tan nervioso, y sólo muy pocas veces estas incómodo hablando con alguien, ¿no tienes que decir algo? – pregunta Twilight la cual había atrapado al Alicornio verde

— Yo…bueno – comienza a transpirar de los nervios – quería preguntar si…tú

Blake no puedo terminar de hablar, ya que Spike llama por la puerta

— Twilight, ya le di el cuarto a Shapira, y lleve al Fluttershy a su cuarto, por cierto Blake, ten encontré tú reloj en el mapa – dice el dragón, mientras Blake usa la magia para tomar el reloj

— Gracias Spike, buenas noches – se despide Twilight, mientras Spike cerraba la puerta – ahora si Blake que era lo que decías

— Yo a bueno nada ya lo olvide – exprese con algo de cobardía

( **_muchos ya sabrán que es n_n_** )

— _" no seas cobarde, ten coraje y dile de una maldita vez, o caso vas a esperar cuando te de la gana" – me grita Shapira mentalmente, y se notaba molesto_

— Blake dilo, se que sabes, te noto muy pensativo – dice Twilight rogando un poco

— _" no puedo Shapira, es difícil para mí, soy muy nervioso, además como me voy a casar a los 19" –_ pensé para Shapira

— _" tienes 21, ahora hazlo ya o mañana te doy una ráfaga de patadas_ " – amenaza la dragona en la mente de Blake

— Bueno Twilight esta bien – tomo los cascos delanteros de Twilight mientras respiraba hondo -

— Twilight ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunte, mientras aparecía un cofre pequeño con dos anillo, forjados en el tártaro ( **regalo de los ojos de Cthulhu )**

— Oh Blake – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – si me quiero casar contigo – responde Twilight quien abraza al Alicornio verde, quien le coloca un anillo en su cuerno, y obviamente el otro el mismo XD

 **( nota esos son de compromiso, en capítulos posteriores de como consiguió eso y cómo se preparará la boda** )

De la nada las puertas de la habitación se abren y Spike y Shapira entran

— Por fin le dijiste, ya tenía ganas de patearte – comenta Spike mirando a Blake

— Felicidades Twilight – menciona Shapira

— Ustedes ¿sabían? – pregunta Twilight

— Más que todo yo, además de que Spike le dijo a Cadance, quien ayudará en la boda – explica Shapira

— ¿Cómo tenías todo listo? Si Blake estaba en el tártaro – pregunta Twilight confundida

— Fui yo señora Sparkle – dijo una voz tranquila, en el cuál adentro aparece el ojo de Cthulhu, poniendo nerviosa a Twilight.

— El me ayudó y me enseño a usar o enviar mensajes mentales – comenten algo incómodo ya que hay mucha gente en el cuarto

— Así es, Blake es el único Alicornio al cuál alguien del tártaro le enseñara dicho truco, eso es un gran paso para Ecuestria y un gran buarrgh también – aclara el ojo bromeado al final

— Oye!_lo que paso con la planta fue otra cosa - me queje algo molesto

— Una pregunta ojo del tártaro, ¿Blake es más fuerte que mí con la magia? – pregunta Twilight, sorprendiendo al Alicornio verde y a Shapira, ya que Blake NUNCA le dijo sobre su aumento de magia

— Así es, de hecho es el segundo usuario con más magia en Ecuestria, el primero es Discord, pero el te puede enseñar otros trucos, y si me disculpan debo retirarme – menciona el ojo real de Cthulhu desapareciendo en el aire

— Vez Twilight por lo menos ya no tienes que leer libros – comenta Spike saliendo, mientras Shapira igual ya que era cómplice

— ¿Con que no me dijiste de eso ha? – menciona Twilight pero no estaba molesta

— Jejeje lo siento, pero ya tienes aún maestro – comente coqueteando con Twilight, la cuál se sonrojó un poco

— Y ese maestro va a ser sólo mío – responde Twilight quien le da un beso al Alicornio verde

— Te extrañe Twilight y no sabes cuanto – dije, mientras ya nos preparábamos para dormir

— Yo también, buenas noches Twilight – mencione ya acostándonos.

— Buenas noches…esposo – comenta Twilight

— Jejeje duérmete ya – exprese algo sonrojado mientras apagaba la luz con ayuda de la magia

 _Continuará_ …

Muy bien queridos lectores hasta aquí este capítulo, que será la entrada de el fin de esta historia, pero tranquilos aún faltan varios capítulos más, sin más no olviden dejar su reviews ya que en los anteriores bueno…parece que les dio pereza y sólo hay unos pocos, así que proceso a responder uno.

~ No, el infierno descrito en el Fic, no tiene nada de relación con minecraft, si no de otros juego, más que todos las mazmorra son la de terraria, la ballesta mística es la clash of clans la de nivel 3, pero nada de minecraft, las descripciones fue a mi pensamiento y criterio, junto con el color de las torres, sin más gracias por el comentario.

En fin, sin más que hacer, me despido y nos leemos en otro capítulo del Fic si no antes de estos avances:

 **Capítulo siguiente: daños colaterales**

Blake, Twilight y nuevamente el doctor le informa a Blake de un gran problema causado por los portales que causan estragos en la tela del tiempo al estar siempre activos, pero estos entraron en modo de auto

destrucción y ahora, los tres ponys deberán buscar y detener la explosión antes de que sea tarde, hasta que Blake descubre un gran secreto oculto dentro de Celestia el cual marcara el comienzo del Fin.

 ** _Pido disculpas por el atraso al actualizar el Fic._**


	17. Daños colaterales

Hola queridos lectores aquí isaaccb les trae otros dos nuevos capítulos de un mundo extraño, sin más preámbulo empecemos de una vez

 **Capítulo: XXXVll : daños colaterales**

Una mañana muy tranquila con el sol saliendo por el horizonte mientras los pájaros cantan una tonada de sus canciones, y en el pueblo de Poniville, las primeras señales de movimiento, el cuál un pony terrestre de pelaje de color de almendra, y melena café con una cutie mark de un reloj de arena el cual corre con dirección al castillo.

— Twilight abre la puerta por favor – dice el Doctor el cual tocaba la puerta como un maniático

Pero deja de hacerlo y de su melena café, saca un destornillador y de la nada logra abrir la puerta con la ayuda de su confiable herramienta.

— Oye quien te dio permiso de abrir la ¿puerta? – pregunta Spike quien se había despertado por el ruido.

— No hay tiempo…vaya jamás pensé que diría eso algún día…bueno…dónde está ¿Isaac? – pregunta con algo de prisa el pony terrestre

— Debe de estar durmiendo en el cuarto de Twilight ya que es temprano – responde Spike pero ya el doctor se había ido, dejando sólo a Spike

 **En el cuarto de Twilight:**

Todo esta muy tranquilo mientras ambos Alicornios duermen con suma calma después de un día tan extraño como el de ayer, mientras Blake comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y ve a un pony terrestre de pelaje de color almendro en una silla.

— Aaaaa Twilight! Tú castillo es inseguro! – exprese con gran susto, el cuál desperté a Twilight

— Blake que te pasa… - ve al doctor – oh ya veo, disculpe doctor no está invadiendo la ¿privacidad? – pregunta Twilight calmada y recién despertada

— No cuando es una emergencia, a ver Isaac podría golpearte y besarte a la vez! – expresa el doctor levantándose de la silla con su modo enérgico

— Podría ser ninguna de las dos, pero puedo preguntar ¿el porque estas aquí? – pregunte mientras salía de la cama

— Es una buena idea…bueno supongo que sabes lo que hizo Celestia con tú máquina del tiempo que nunca cuidaste – aclara este caminando de lado a lado por la habitación

— Ah sí, Celestia la tiene ¿ pero eso a que se debe? – volví a preguntar sin captar el punto del pony terrestre

— Espera tenías una máquina del tiempo y no me dijiste – bufa algo molesta Twilight mirando seriamente a Blake

— Perdón…después te digo Twilight – le respondí a la Alicornio morada la cual no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta

— No nos salgamos del tema, lo que Celestia le causo a la tela del tiempo ya lo pude arreglar un poco con la tardis, pero no puedo cerrar totalmente las aberturas – explica el doctor quién se sentó en la misma silla a la par de la cama

— Y por eso viniste a pedir que te ayudará a resolver esos problemas – mencione, mientras Twilight prestaba atención a la conversación en silenció.

— Si y no, cómo tú nave fue destruida, supongo que no notaste unos mensajes que comenzaron a ser transmitidos por los tres portales y la máquina del tiempo – aclara el doctor mientras le entregaba a Blake una hoja con el mensaje

~ _ **auto destrucción activa: 12H**_

— Si eso llega a explotar con la tela del tiempo como la has dejado Isaac, causará graves problemas a Ecuestria… puede que los ponys tengan seis patas o dos cabezas no se – menciona el pony terrestre color almendro

— Oh no, yo no quiero tener más cabezas…debemos arreglar lo que hiciste Blake – comenta Twilight algo preocupada por las consecuencias

— La máquina a la tierra es la más cercana podemos ir ahí en un segundo – expresa el doctor el cuál se volvió a levantar de la silla

— Pero igual, la más lejana es la que uso el changeling, tardaríamos días en llegar caminado – responde Twilight en vez de Blake

— Por eso no hay ningún problema, puedo llevarlos con la tardis – aclara el doctor quien se a recuesta en algo invisible

— Espera un segundo…¿trajiste la tardis aquí…luego saliste y regresaste en la mañana otra vez? – pregunte con algo de duda

— Ah si ¿Por qué? – pregunta el pony terrestre de color almendro

— Sólo preguntaba, y tú Twilight ¿me acompañarías? – pregunté invitando a la Alicornio morada

— Ir en una máquina del tiempo – menciona Twilight la cual se notaba pensativa

— Así es, pero puede ser rápido antes de que explote algún portal activo – menciona el doctor algo preocupado y nervioso

— No digas eso, mejor vámonos ya – mencione algo intranquilo

Sin ningún problema, el pony color almendro, abre la puerta de la cabina azul que había puesto el día de ayer en el cuarto de Twilight, mientras la Alicornio morada entraba pero se sorprendió demasiado, mientras Blake bueno se sienta a la par de la Alicornio morada.

— Es más…grande por dentro – menciona una muy sorprendida Twilight

— Así es, la tardis es mucho más grande por dentro…de hecho es infinita – aclara el doctor quien esta en la consola

— Sabes lo que haces ¿verdad? – pregunte acercándome a la consola

— Es fácil ir a un lugar a otro, así que no habrá mucho problema pero debido a que TUS portales crearon pequeñas rasgaduras en la tela del espacio y a la tardis no le gusta eso – menciona el doctor algo molesto con Blake

— Lamentó eso, pero un segundo aún no nos hemos movido ¿verdad? – pregunte ya que se me había olvidado algo.

— Todavía no, oye Isaac trae algo para Twilight…no se ve bien – comenta el doctor señalando a Twilight

— ¿Cómo…es posible?

— Sabes no debimos haberla traído ella es muy…científica – mencione sin ninguna preocupación con Twilight ya que no había peligro de nada

Blake sale de la tardis y fue rápidamente a la cocina del cual toma algo de galletas para Twilight y rápidamente regresa pero haciendo una pausa para tomar el reloj de Asterión

— Bien, ahora si nos vamos! – expresa el pony color almendro quien baja una palanca.

La tardis comienza a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación queda totalmente vacía sin ningún rastro de vida aparente.

— ¿Twilight? – llama Shapira quien entra al cuarto pero no ve a nadie

— " debieron ir se…" - coloquen cara pervertida – SPIKE! – dice la dragona quien se devuelve por donde vino

 **En el bosque Everfree** :

En medio de este bosque, donde los ponys le temen a muerte a dicho lugar, la tardis comienza aparecer con algo de dificultad debido a la interferencia del desgarro de la tela del espacio.

 **Adentro de la caja azul:**

Blake y el doctor mientras una Twilight algo asustada por lo que pasa, ya que algunas chispas saltaban de la consola mientras el doctor presiona botones a lo loco, al igual que Blake pero este en vez de botones eran una que otra palanca

— ¿Estas seguro que no nos vamos a morir? – pregunta Twilight quien había salido de su mente

— No todo está bien, sólo que la tardis no le gusta estar aquí – expresa el doctor, quien ya soltó la consola

— - se aleja de la consola - ¿entonces que vamos hacer? – pregunte no muy seguro con lo que dijo el terrestre

— Poner los frenos – responde el doctor mientras con sus cascos delanteros baja una palanca y un sonido algo grave hace estremecer la tardis

— Queda una hora antes de que termine el conteo – mencione revisando el reloj en mi casco derecho

 _ **~ El sistema a sido violado : auto destrucción activa 59m**_

— ¿Blake tú haces esto todos los días? – pregunta Twilight caminado hacía los dos ponys

— A veces, muy bien, ahora salgamos – indique acercándome a la puerta de la nave del doctor

El doctor y Twilight se acercan a Blake quien habré la puerta, dejando ver la plataforma del portal destruido que va a la tierra, en el pueblo masacrado de los extintos humanos.

Blake no muy feliz por los recuerdos que le vienen la mente al recordar la montaña de cuerpos, pero Twilight lo acompaña al lado, mientras el doctor va detrás de los dos.

Observando como la maleza había entrado ya a ese pueblo fantasma, rodeando las pocas edificaciones que quedaban en pie, y en la dirección del grupo, una gran plataforma de metal algo maltratada y con daños alrededor de varios metros se visualizaba

— ¿Blake estas bien? – pregunta Twilight preocupada por el Alicornio verde ya que sabe lo que paso en el lugar

— Sólo hagamos esto rápidamente, será como entrar y salir – exprese no muy feliz

— Blake la máquina es tuya, tú debes saber el código – aclara el doctor mientras en su boca tiene el destornillador sónico

— Aún recuerdo cuando eras un pegaso – menciona Twilight bromeando mientras veía que el Alicornio verde presionaba cosas en el controlador

— O tú cuando fuiste antes donde Asterión – exprese observando la información del portal

** _**Estado : activa ( bloqueado )**_

 _ **** acceso permitido… la auto destrucción se activo a las veintidós horas, debido al ingreso de siete códigos Puk mal escritos**_

 _ **** Acceso no permitido: se necesita administrador para desactivar**_

— No puedo apagarlas, no es computadora principal – exprese intranquilo por el tiempo que falta

— Es absurdo Blake, ambos sabemos que está es la principal – menciona Twilight algo molesta

— Mmm por eso yo tampoco pude, ¿sabes cuál es la principal? – pregunta el doctor

— Podría saber si tuviera el diario de control de los portales…es el uno – aclare mientras le preguntaba a Twilight pero la Alicornio morada solo baja las orejas en señal de tristeza

— Yo los perdí Blake… lo lamento – se disculpa Twilight muy triste

— Eso nos atrasará bastante, pero debemos buscar una solución – expresa el doctor algo molesto

— Un segundo…no lo ven!, Twilight los libros están en Canterlot, Celestia los robo para borrarme – le dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros

— Supongo que por eso no los encontraba en la biblioteca – expresa Twilight algo molesta con su Ex maestra

— Es algo que jamás paso conmigo, pero creo que Celestia lo hace por el bien de los ponys – menciona el doctor

— Es buena su razón pero a la vez equivocada, y debemos ir nos – exprese algo intranquilo ya que si explotaban los portales es mí responsabilidad.

— Muy bien, todos a la caja azul – indica el doctor

Todos rápidamente entran en la cabina de policía, y el pony color almendro sube aquella palanca que había bajado, y la tardis en medio de ese bosque comienza a desvanecerse hasta que no queda ningún rastro de ningún individuo.

— Muy bien, como no sabemos exactamente donde esta la máquina que uso Celestia, vamos a aparecer en su castillo – advierte el doctor, manejando su máquina con algo de destreza..

— Tenemos treinta minutos para buscar la máquina y apagarla o explota – aclare muy seguro ya que veía el conteo en el reloj de Asterión

— Blake, si Asterión está conectado a los portales, ¿este explotará? – pregunta Twilight preocupada ya que su prometido puede perder una pata si llega a pasar

— Bueno no lo había pensado, pero creo que no es posible – mencione algo inseguro ya que no sabía muy bien.

— Muy bien ya hemos llegado a Canterlot, active la invisibilidad, debemos buscar la máquina rápidamente – expresa el pony color almendro, acercándose a Blake y a Twilight

— Entonces que comience la búsqueda – indique corriendo a la puerta mientras Twilight y el docto me seguían detrás

Cuando el Alicornio verde habré la puerta, en su lomo un gran escalofrío lo recorrió, ya que es la misma habitación 78 en la que Celestia bueno… engañó al Alicornio verde.

— La tardis nos trajo aquí ya que es en este lugar donde se detecta la emanación de la máquina – explica el doctor caminado mientras revisa el lugar

— Mmm nunca había visto está habitación en el castillo – menciona Twilight analizando dicho lugar.

Esta habitación era algo distinta pero idéntica donde Blake estuvo, sus paredes no son verdes si no de un azul muy oscuro, con un gran ventanal que dejaba ver afuera e iluminaba todo el lugar, en las esquinas hay estantes con libros, la tardis estaba en el puro centro de la habitación y al frente de la caja azul esta la puerta para entrar y al lado izquierdo de la caja azul la puerta del baño, y por la ventana hay un escritorio con muchos pergaminos y en el techo una lámpara de araña

— Esto es escalofriante – comente caminado algo nervioso en el suelo de basalto negro

— Busquen cualquier cosa que de una pista de la máquina – menciona el doctor quien revisa las librerías

— Algo como esta pluma blanca – indica Twilight por la ventana donde esta el escritorio

— Así es pero una pluma no nos dirá mucho sobre donde esta la máquina – expresa el doctor quien busca en los libros de la estantería

Blake que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, habré una gaveta de un mueble y encuentra varios archivos

— 'Pero…¿y esto que es?' – mencione susurrando ya que los archivos de título decía Isaac alías Blake…

El Alicornio verde habré la carpeta con su magia y toma algunas hojas y comienza a leerlas

 _~1: un humano a llegado a Ecuestria por causa de su imprudencia al usar algún tipo de magia, ahora mis ponys están en peligro mortal por ese humano, la única solución es eliminarlo sin que se den cuenta y así la paz retornará a Ecuestria_.

— Que diablos! – exprese muy sorprendido tapándome el hocico con mi casco por el susto al ver fotos de lo que había pasado con luna…

— "Puta! Si Twilight se da cuenta, todo se va a la mierda" – aclaré en mi mente tomando los archivos que eran bastantes

— ¿Isaac hay algo ahí? – pregunta el doctor quien analizaba cada libro con su destornillador sónico

— Ah no, aquí no hay nada, pero voy a seguir revisando – respondí algo nervioso

Blake toma otra hoja y este comienza a leerlo

 _~2 : en los últimos meces, el humano no se ha ido debido a problemas con una declaración de guerra y ahora necesitamos de su ayuda, sin embargo apenas este conflicto termine, el dejara de respirar por Ecuestria, mientras Poniville se prepara para la guerra, el único problema es que el bípedo se a relacionado con las elementos, y debo evitar eso a toda costa ~_

Con cada palabra que Blake leía entendía más de los problemas que sufrió y del porque, sin embargo el sabe de quien se trata, y nuevamente el Alicornio verde toma otra hoja ojo

 _~3: Por fin, puede ser posible de que ese humano se fuera, pero mi hermana se a enamorado ¿puedo destruir su amor? Baj no importa es imposible que salga de su mundo, ya no tiene a nadie quien lo ayude, pero Ahora en Ecuestria hay un pequeño asentamiento de humanos y otro peligro es que un grupo que sobrevivió a la guerra han entrado al bosque profundo del Everfree, la buena noticia es que Isaac perdió aquella extraña cosa voladora ~_

— " cuatro, cinco, seis,siete,ocho,nueve... " – conté hasta llegar a la hoja veintidós que es la última de los archivos

 _~22: lo he logrado, he enviado a Isaac al tártaro, pero hay un problema y son las elementos y esa estúpida dragona que trajo ese pony._

 _Maldigo a Blake, como pudo regresar a Ecuestria y perturbar la paz de mi reino, estoy harta, pase dos años intentado deshacerme de ese pony y no lo he logrado, he destruido a sus amigo puse en contra a Cerberos y no lo logre, ¿Cómo hago para matar ese Alicornio? No se pero no me voy a rendir pero ahora peligra mi reinado por el consejo y no puedo dar una mala imagen o luna tomará mi lugar… la buena noticia es que pude deshacerme de su embarazo y borre su mente con un hechizo y como ya Shadow no está, por lo menos algo si funciono y fue eliminar competencia y ahora no debo hacer mucho ruido ~_

— " Malparida Celestia, ¿le mato el hijo a luna? A su propia hermana!" – pensé en mi mente ya que seguía procesando la información.

— Isaac, déjame revisar mejor a mi ese mueble – menciona Twilight quien se acercaba

— Ah si claro… - responde Blake algo nervioso

Sin que Twilight lo vea, Blake con su magia toma todos los archivos referente a el y lo guarda en sus alas ya que ese es su bolso…pero un pony si lo notó y guardo silencio mientras observa con gran atención.

— ¿Blake cuanto tiempo nos queda? – pregunta el pony color almendro guardando su destornillador en su melena café

— - se revisa su pata delantera derecha – 10 minutos y descontado, si seguimos así lo único que lograremos es nada – aclare preocupado

— No quería usar ese plan pero no nos queda opción – expresa el doctor quien de su melena saca de nuevo el destornillador sónico y comienza a analizar toda la habitación

Twilight hace unos momentos termino de revisar el archivero, cosa que no encontró nada… y ya el tiempo nos apremia

— Doctor se nos agota el tiempo – aclara Twilight ya más nerviosa

— Lo he encontrado chicos, miren esto! – indica el pony color almendro.

El doctor con su casco presiona en una de las paredes un ladrillo y el sonido de unos engranajes dejan sordos a los tres ponys hasta que una puerta secreta que desciende al laboratorio secreto.

— Wow eso es increíble – dijo Twilight sorprendida por los secretos que contiene el castillo de Canterlot

— Vamos Twilight y tú también doctor ya se nos agota el tiempo – indiqué mientras comenzaba a correr al fondo de aquéllas escaleras.

Cuando todos llegan al fondo, el ambiente y las paredes cambian su apariencia, ahora las paredes eran de un color blanco nieve y el suelo era de mármol castaño, y una puerta por el pasillo que era de metal bloqueaba la luz que se notaba detrás de está.

— No tenemos tiempo para abrir la puerta de forma normal, - usa el destornillador con la puerta – pero es para la causa – menciona el doctor, mientras Blake y Twilight trotaban detrás de el.

— Vaya jamás pensé que hubiera un cuarto subterráneo en Canterlot – comenta Twilight observando todo el lugar con suma atención

— Si…quien lo imaginaría – exprese con sarcasmo en mí voz

Los tres ponys, llegan a un cuarto blanco nieve, donde una luz amarilla en el techo giraba con algo de velocidad, y en la recepción, se encontraban papeles tirados y uno que otro archivero en el suelo.

— Vaya, debieron tener mucha prisa – comenta le doctor deteniéndose debido a que hay tres direcciones

— Oh no, no nos dará tiempo si buscamos en los tres caminos – menciona Twilight preocupada por el límite de tiempo

— - observando el reloj – Mmm es la puerta de la derecha – aclaré ya que me fije en Asterión el cuál no estaba disponible

 **~ 3 minutos** …

— Muy bien Isaac te haré caso por esta vez, vengan corran – indica el pony terrestre color almendro mientras Twilight y Blake lo siguen con prisa.

Estos corren en un largo pasillo y en el techo la misma luz amarilla que giraba indicando que algo ha pasado, hasta que los tres ponys llegan aún gran cuarto, en el centro está la máquina que libera un humo negro, a la derecha de este, la puerta que va a un panel de control, todo era blanco nieve y en el suelo papeles tirados por todo lados.

— Ahí está! – aclara Twilight la cual se acerca mientras el doctor va al panel de la máquina robada de Blake.

— Un minuto y medio doctor – indique ya más nervioso por el poco tiempo

— No me deja, me sale el mismo error que el del Everfree – aclara el pony color almendro molesto golpeado con algo de furia el panel

— Twilight busca el libro uno, doctor déjame intentarlo – indique cambiando posición con el doctor

— **Un minuto para auto destrucción…**

 **~ procesando… acceso invalido.. Se necesita ser administrador**

— Maldita sea, está no es la principal – dije golpeando con los cascos el panel hasta que me detuve y observe al reloj un segundo

— No tememos tiempo…debemos salir de aquí o moriremos – índica el doctor rindiéndose en la misión

— Blake los libros están destruidos, los encontré en la basura quemados – expresa Twilight ya muy asustada por el tiempo

 **— 30 segundos… Advertencia**

— Eres un idiota – se golpea así mismo – tonto, tonto cómo lo olvidaste – exprese abriendo abajo del panel y conectando a Asterión vía USB.

— Blake deja eso y vámonos! – grita Twilight junto al doctor ya muy asustada

 **— 15 segundos**

— Isaac corre no lo vas a lograr – indica el doctor quien se notaba ya muy nervioso

— **10s**

— Twilight vámonos – dice el doctor a Twilight

— No voy a dejar a Blake – expresa Twilight reusándose a abandonar a su prometido

— **5s**

 **~ data base…procesando….**

 **— 4**

 **— Maldición más rápido – mencione sudando como un río**

 **— 3**

 **~ loading archives…**

 **— 2**

 **~ Processing information... ( one way )**

 **— 1**

Blake lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos al igual que Twilight y los demás, pero nada sucedió y el primero en abrir los ojos es Blake observando la pantalla pequeña del reloj.

 **~ Acceso concedido…Completo…Auto destrucción ( desactivada )**

— Gracias por usar Safely sistems que tenga un Excelente día ( n_n ) - expresa la IU de la máquina del tiempo

— Dios…gracias – mencione desplomándome al suelo por semejante susto y a que la adrenalina me abandono al igual que el rexona anti transpirante

— Lo lograste Blake – dice una Twilight ayudando a levantar a Blake, mientras procesaba todo lo ocurrido

— Si eso creó – mencione con unas náuseas horribles debido al susto

Ambos Alicornios notan que el doctor desapareció del lugar ni siguiera lo notaron ir se.

— ¿Doc? – dije esperando una respuesta pero nadie respondió

— Se fue Blake, ven vámonos antes que Celestia recrece – aclara Twilight preocupada

— Espera, debo aún encargarme de los portales – mencione ya de pie… mientras subo las patas delanteras en el panel.

~ **abriendo archivos… controlador de portal… ( activos )**

 **~ desactivando…completo**

— ¿Celestia no los volverá a activar? – pregunta Twilight no muy segura de mi método

— Ah…si bueno será mejor hacer algo – respondí accediendo a security sistem.

 **~ 1 App bloqueada con éxito…para desbloquear digite el código puk**

— Listo ya con eso no va a acceder – mencione, desconectando el reloj del puerto USB

— Excelente ahora salgamos de aquí – aclara Twilight preocupada al estar en un lugar desconocido

Sin embargo antes de que estos salieran por el pasillo, Celestia les bloqueo el paso mientras dos guardias toman a Twilight y Celestia enfrenta a Blake

— Nunca te cansas de molestar ¿verdad Celestia? – exprese retrocediendo lentamente, mientras regularmente veía como los guardias tratan a Twilight

— Jamás Blake, sólo te estoy devolviendo el favor, ahora entrégame los documentos – exige Celestia levantado la voz

— No tengo ningún documento, y no recuerdo a ver tomado uno – le dije algo confundido –

— No mientras, el sistema que robe de tú nave puede ver como lo tomabas un folder amarillo con tú nombre – indica Celestia dando un paso a Blake

— Habló enserio, yo no tome nada a excepción de una hoja – mencione aún sin comprender la situación –

— Dame esa hoja entonces – pide Celestia la cual se calmó

 **Con Twilight más atrás de Celestia y Blake.**

— Suéltenme se los ordenó – exige Twilight forcejeando con los dos guardias, uno la tiene atrapada con magia y el otro le coloco un anillo en su cuerno

— Jamás princesa, ése pony verde irá a prisión por el delito que cometió – aclara el guarida

— El no cometió un delito, yo le di mi consentimiento – responde Twilight intentado romper la magia del guardia que es un unicornio

— Usted sabe bien las reglas, si es princesa no puede tener hijos hasta el matrimonio o será considerado un delito – explica el otro guardia

— No pueden hacer eso, soy su princesa! – indica Twilight muy frustrada

Celestia escuchó lo que Twilight dijo, la cual dejó a Blake y se acerco a la Alicornio morada

— Corrección Twilight, yo soy la princesa de Ecuestria, es por eso que los guardias sólo me hacen caso a mí – menciona Celestia

— Oye Perra! Quieres la hoja o la leo – grite provocando a Celestia

— GUARDIAS! Maten al Alicornio – indica Celestia

— Ala princesa Twilight o al ¿verde? – pregunta algo confundido los guardias al haber dos Alicornios más

— Al verde por supuesto! – responde Celestia bufando un poco por el enojo

— ¿Porqué lo haces Celestia…yo te veía cómo un ejemplo a seguir? – pregunta Twilight con sus ojos violeta cristalinos

Celestia con su magia toma a Twilight y la lleva a la habitación de al lado, dejando a Blake con los dos guardias.

— - coloca a Twilight en una jaula – desde que el arribó Ecuestria sólo ha causado problemas y los sigue provocando es por eso que debo encargarme de el, pero ahora tú llevas algo de el en ti y debo quitártelo – explica Celestia lentamente con frialdad en sus palabras

— ¿Vas a matar a mi hijo? – dice una muy asustada Twilight retrocediendo de a una esquina de la jaula

— Así es, si quiero borrar a Blake debo matar a tú hijo, note preocupes lo vas a olvidar – responde una sádica Celestia

— BLAKE AYUDAME…mmm kdkf – grita Twilight antes de ser amordazada mientras es llevada a otra habitación

 **En el cuarto de al lado, 5 minutos antes:**

— Muy bien Alicornio vas a sufrir – comenta un guardia haciendo tronar su cuello

— - con mirada graciosa – no se ustedes, pero un unicornio y un pegaso contra un ¿Alicornio?...que es un humano, no daría buenos resultados – les dije el cual hizo que los dos guardias detuvieran su acercamiento

— Celestia nos dijo que eres muy débil en magia y que no sabes volar – menciona el otro guardia de armadura de plata

— UF…pobres les han mentido, ayer me entrenaron bastante…y fue extraño pero igual ¿seguros de luchar? – comente intentado darles miedo

— Bueno tengo familia y no quiero morir… - aclara el unicornio ya más temeroso

— Entonces fuera del lugar si quieren vivir o si se quedan hacemos unas luchas – explique tranquilamente

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos guardias salen corriendo del lugar, ya que Blake los ataco Psicológicamente hasta que no pudieron más.

— BLAKE AYUDAME – suena desde la habitación de al lado

— TWILIGHT YA VOY! – grite recordando de la Alicornio morada que se la llevo Celestia

Blake corre buscando a Twilight mientras con su magia habré todas las puertas a ver si esta la Alicornio morada, hasta que llega al último pasillo el cuál llega a una habitación grande, donde sus paredes blindadas de germanio y el suelo de grandes bloques de hierro, en el techo miles de tuberías que iban de a un solo lugar que era a una máquina parecida a una ametralladora de cuatro cañones sólo que al revés, al otro lado de la habitación esta la cabina de control y Celestia esta ahí observado a Twilight amarrada en la silla de la máquina la cual se acercaba a ella.

— " diablos no llegaré al otro lado, debo interferir" – pensé mientras salta de la baranda.

Blake habré sus alas y vuela hacía Twilight, mientras esquiva algunos tubos y otras cosas importantes hasta que llega a su destino el cuál le dispara un rayo a la máquina dañándola

~ **Error sistema sobrecargado…reiniciando proceso**

— Blake gracias por salvarme – menciona Twilight observando como su prometido rompe los sellos de la silla y ella salé

— Bien Twilight, ahora debemos detener ugh…

— BLAKE! – Grita Twilight preocupada

Celestia había envestido a Blake, el cual ambos Alicornios caen al suelo de hierro, pero Celestia se notaba muy distinta, su color era muy opaco, el cual preocupo a Blake.

— Maldito te voy a matar – expresa con mucho odio Celestia mientras fue empujada por Blake, la cual cae unos metros atrás

— Jamás pasará Celestia – respondí con preocupación en mi rostro

— No soy Celestia iluso pony, soy el destructor de mundos, quería encargarme de ti pero no lo he logrado y sólo tengo una opción más – expresa otra voz que viene de Celestia

Twilight aterriza suavemente a unos metros y ella había escuchado todo.

— No importa si eres tú Celestia o no, igualmente no dejaré de luchar en contra de ustedes dos – indique preparando un hechizo

— Eres iluso pony, si tú caes, los elementos lo harán también, por eso te traje aquí – aclara la voz que se volvió más terrorífica que dice Celestia.

Blake se da cuenta de su grave error, al igual que Twilight, ambos Alicornios están rodeados de aislante de magia provocado por el germanio y el hierro del piso y los tubos de cobre del techo.

— Iluso tú también, no podrás usar la magia – le dije sonriendo

— ¿Magia? Jajajaja yo no necesito magia para esto! –

Una Gran Sombra negra sale del cuerpo de Celestia y en un cerrar de ojos entro en Blake que no logro ni siquiera moverse, el Alicornio verde cae estrepitosamente al suelo con mucha debilidad, y Celestia se levanta y observa a su alrededor.

Twilight fue a ayudar a Blake el cual no se notaba muy bien.

— ¿Blake dime algo éstas bien? – pregunta Twilight tomando el casco delantero del Alicornio verde el cual ella lo siente algo frio

— Twilight…llama a Shapira… - dije en el suelo viendo fijamente a Twilight

— No, es peligro dejarte sólo – menciona Twilight muy preocupada de la repentina caída de Blake

— Twilight aléjate de Blake, Fue tomado por un espíritu maligno – aclara Celestia ya totalmente recuperada

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – pregunta Twilight insegura de las palabras de Celestia

— Tú viste lo que salió de mí, y entro en Blake, el ahora necesita ayuda pero no lo toques – indica Celestia acercándose a Twilight.

Twilight confía en las palabras de Celestia y suelta el casco de Blake, mientras Celestia toma al Alicornio verde con su magia.

— Vamos a tú castillo, necesitamos a todas tus amigas y a luna – expresa Celestia la cual se notaba preocupada

Ambas Alicornios desaparecen del lugar con mucha dificultad debido al choche magneto de los metales actuando como un aislante.

En el castillo de la amistad:

Todo esta relativamente calmado, mientras Rainbow entra para buscar a Twilight a preguntarle unas cosas, pero unos ruidos por la cocina la distrajo de su objetivo principal, Rainbow llega a la puerta pero no la habré y escucha a Shapira y a Spike mientras hablan.

— Spike mira me LLENASTE de leche! –

— No es mi culpa tú dijiste que la pusiera ahí –

— Te dije que adentro no afuera! –

— Aaaa perdón.. Cualquiera se equivoca –

— Ja claro, ahora limpiemos todo o Twilight nos va a regañar -

Rainbow esta algo roja ya que bueno con lo que escucho cualquiera pensaría mal, pero está pegaso se alejo cuándo escuchó unos pasos hacía la puerta, y está de habré dejando ver a Shapira algo pegajosa por la leche

— Oh hola Rainbow, perdón por no poder hablar pero Spike me tiro la leche en la cara – expresa algo molesta la dragona

— EN MI DEFENSA NO ESPESIFICASTE – grita Spike desde la cocina limpiando el desorden

— Ah si claro está bien…y ¿no han visto a Twilight? – pregunta Rainbow olvidando lo de hace unos momentos

— A Twilight no ni a Isaac, salieron hace un par de horas, ahora so me disculpas iré a limpiarme… - expresa Shapira algo molesta al final

Rainbow ve como la dragona sale del pasillo hacía los baños, mientras Rainbow entra a la cocina.

Este lugar era un completo caos literalmente, masa por todos lados, ollas sucias y platos rotos en el suelo y una caja de leche en el suelo derramada y hasta un pony desconocido pegado en el techo con la masa…

— ¿Spike que paso aquí? – pregunta Rainbow sin aliento al ver tal desorden

— Bueno alistamos el pastel de bodas de Blake y Twilight, al final Pinkie se lo comió…y le encargamos uno a ella… - responde el gran dragón morado quien limpiaba rápidamente

— Ugh parece que paso un tornado – comenta la pegaso arcoíris

— Sobré eso, Shapira y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias y gustos… - menciona Spike quien responde sin dejar de limpiar

— ¿Sabes dónde está Twilight? – pregunta Rainbow ya que vino por la Alicornio morada

— No, salió con Blake hace un par de horas, posiblemente vengan en unos momentos – responde Spike quien ahora esta juntando la vajilla rota

— Okey gracias, si viene le dices que la busque – menciona Rainbow

— Está bien, cuidado cuando sales – indica Spike

— Oye dragón…¿no me puedes bajar de aquí? – pregunta el pony de pelaje blanco y melena azul

 **Con el doctor en la cabina azul y Derpy**

El pony color almendro quien dejo a Twilight y a Blake en el laboratorio ya que el sabe que no puede interferir en conflictos de especies distintas, ya que Blake es un humano y Celestia una Alicornio que se descubrió que estaba poseída por el espíritu del destructor.

— Doctor…¿no crees que fue de mala educación dejar a Twilight y a Blake? – pregunta la pegaso gris de ojos amarillos los cuales nunca miran fijamente

— Supongo que no es la manera pero igual ayude un poco a Isaac, le quite esos documentos y le borre la memoria de lo que haya leído – explica el doctor sentado en un sillón que hay en la cabina

— ¿Y dime algo porqué Blake y Celestia se odian? – pregunta Derpy con curiosidad

— Oh pequeña pegaso, hay cosas que nadie debe saber, y lo que va a pasar en el futuro no puede ser revelado, perooo quién detiene a un loco con una máquina del tiempo… ¿quieres ver el futuro Derpy? – pregunta el doctor levantándose del sillón

— Claro porqué no, pero primero iré a quitar unos muffins de la cocina – menciona la pegaso quien baja a la planta inferir de la tardis

— Derpy! Te he dicho que los colisionadores del tiempo no soy cocina – expresa con ternura el terrestre almendro

— Oh por eso tardaban ocho semanas en cocinarse – comenta Derpy algo avergonzada de su error

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

En un gran destello de diferentes colores, el primero es uno morado en el cual llega Twilight, luego otro destello blanco junto con Blake que era Celestia, Excepto que el Alicornio verde esta muy mal, y por último un destello azul marino en el cual sale luna.

— Hermana déjalo en la mesa – indica una luna normal, por lo que la Celestia corrupta le había hecho y olvidado.

Celestia, con cuidado coloca en la mesa del mapa cutie a Blake el cual si estado no era muy favorable, su color de pelaje en la zona de sus cascos se empezaba a tornar más opaco, debido a que los están poseyendo.

— ¿Luna que debemos hacer? – pregunta Twilight muy preocupada.

En el pasillo va pasando Shapira la cual se acerca al grupo y ve a Blake en ese estado lo cual se preocupa

— Oh no ¿Qué paso? – pregunta Shapira, acercando su garra en una de sus mejillas

— No lo toques! – evita Celestia, bloqueando la garra de Shapira con su magia

— Shapira a Blake lo poseyó una Sombra que se llama el destructor – menciona Twilight

Los ojos de Shapira se dilatan con la información relatada de la Alicornio morada, en el cual las tres princesas notan el nerviosismo de la dragona.

— Si Blake es poseído, El destructor lo matará y los elementos caerán – aclara Shapira preocupada al igual que las demás

— Hay una forma de salvarlo, por eso traje a luna – menciona Celestia quien se nota preocupada

— Podemos entrar en su mente ya que el está sonando, podemos evitar que esa poseído ayudando a su mente luchar en contra de esa nueva alma – explica luna observando a su Ex novio…

— ¿Saben del riesgo de entrar a una mente activa verdad? – menciona Shapira recordando los riesgo de la misión.

— Oh, pero yo no puedo ir ni Celestia, sólo pueden ir ponys que Blake tenga algún tipo de relación – aclara Luna diciendo las restricciones

— Eso significa que tú Twilight, y las elementos deberán entrar en la mente de Blake y salvarlo ¿crees poder lograrlo? – pregunta Celestia muy sería, debido a la gravedad de la situación

— Lo haré, SPIKE! – grita Twilight

— ¿TWILIGHT ERES TÚ?..NO no no no los platos nooo! – crash! –

— Mi lomo! – grita el pony infiltrado….

— Twilight yo les digo a las chicas, Spike está muy ocupado… - menciona la dragona quien se va de la habitación de prisa

— Era la vajilla cara… - comenta Twilight al oír aquellos platos ser demolidos.

 **Una horas más tarde**

En esa única hora, ya faltando poco para la noche, Twilight, Celestia y luna les explican a las chicas lo que deben y no deben hacer en la mente de Blake, en el cual Celestia rápidamente les cuenta del porque fue poseída por el destructor y su misión y que ahora deben de evitar, Luna les advierte que al estar en la mente de Blake van a ver cosas que nunca han visto debido a que es un humano

— Vaya jamás pensé que iría a la mente de Blake – comenta Rainbow ya bastante emocionada

— Wow frena ese tren Rainbow, recuerda la misión y no veas más de lo que debes – aclara Applejack

— ¿Twilight no van a ver monstruos verdad? – pregunta Fluttershy con un temor que crece a cada segundo.

— Eso lo vamos a ver, hasta ahora sólo lo que entro en Blake – responde Twilight sin dejar ese rostro de preocupación

— ¿Todas listas? – pregunta Luna a segundos de realizar el hechizo, mientras Shapira y Spike se van a quedar a vigilar

— - esto lo dicen todas – Así es salvaremos a Blake! –

 **Continuará** …

En fin, este fueron los capítulos de la semana, no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que así sabré si les está gustando la historia, ya que es de mí agrado escribirlas para ustedes, sin más los avances:

 **Próximo capítulo: la mente de Blake**

Las chicas aceptan la misión de salvar a Blake de un mal que entró en el en el laboratorio secreto de Celestia, ya que la Alicornio blanca estaba poseída por un alma llamado destructor, el cual quiere matar a Blake.

¿Podrán las chicas salvarlo o fallarán cómo su recate en el tártaro?

Sin más se despide Isaaccb hasta la próxima ?

Respuesta aleatoria de comentarios

 **Dirk:** al fin que Blake se casa, ya le hacia falta, ahora sabemos que Blake es el 2do ser mas poderoso de Ecuestria y el primero es Discord, por la magia del caos

¿Blake aprenderá magia del caos? ¿o puede aprender?

R/ Discord originalmente en la serié se puede ver su poder que supera a Celestia y a los elementos, pero es opacado y rebajado al ser controlado por Fluttershy, perdiendo su esencia, por el cual lo coloque de primero ya que su poder no tiene ningún límite y también para que no sea visto como un ser que no tienen mucho poder.

RQ/ Blake puede aprender magia del caos, pero al ser elegido guardián de los elementos su magia es convertida en magia del orden y no del caos, lo mismo con el cofre y las chicas, pero eso no detiene a que pueda usar magia negra o oscura.

RQ2/ Blake al ser humano y no naturalmente pony, si puede aplicar magia del caos pero tiene una barrera que es su magia del orden, por ende si puede aprender pero no aplicarlos.

Nota: si Blake no hubiera sido elegido guardián, si podría aplicar la magia del caos.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y hasta la próxima, también para decir que el primer comentario será respondió públicamente .


	18. La mente de Blake

Hola gente de Fanfiction aquí isaaccb les trae otros dos nuevos capítulos de este Fic, Si encuentran algún error ortográfico no olviden avisarme para su debida corrección ya que algunas veces se me colan algunas.

 **Resumen** :

 _Blake y Twilight habían despertado en un día tranquilo cuándo el doctor Whoves quien había dejado su tardis en el castillo, le explica a Blake del grave problema causado por los portales activos que en total son tres, Blake, Twilight y el doctor son los encargados de apagar las máquinas antes de que éstas exploten por un sistema de auto destrucción programado al ingresar muchas veces códigos erróneos, al final Blake logra evitar el problema, y el doctor había desaparecido, pero el rival de Blake llamada Celestia atrapa a Twilight quien quería asesinar a su bebé, el rápidamente rescata a Twilight pero cae en una trampa por un alma llamada destructor quien aparecer tenía poseída a Celestia y ahora este demonio está intentado controlar a Blake de las cuales hay una advertencia que dijo el destructor: si el guardián cae los elementos también._

 **Capítulo XXXVlll: la mente de Blake:**

Todas las chicas junto con Spike estaban alrededor de Blake desmayado en la mesa mientras el color opaco de su pelaje esta por sus rodillas de las patas.

— Muy bien chicas cuídense bien y no vean más de lo que deben – expresa luna realizando el hechizo.

Las chicas son rodeadas por un aura de color azul claro y momentos después éstas desaparecen y una nube blanca entra en la cabeza de Blake

( **nota** : al ser esto una mente van a ver muchas cosas que no concuerdan)

 **Mente del Alicornio verde llamado Isaac alias Blake**

Las chicas aparecen unas extrañas instalaciones, lo que a Twilight le recuerda las de Canterlot, sólo que la única diferencia es de que era un gran cuarto con miles de luces parpadeantes de diferente colores, y una computadora en el centro de esos grandes monitores y detrás de las pantallas se encuentran un gran vidrio transparente negro.

Eso no era todo, detrás de las chicas habían muchas puertas, la primera era verde en el cual un cartel dice cosas que odió, la segunda una puerta roja que dice: cosas que me molestan así sucesivamente, por otra pared hay una puerta blindada de metal con código, y un letrero dice recuerdos y miedos, y a la par la salida…

— Que cosa más extraña – comenta Applejack al ver una mente desde adentro

— Supongo que así Blake piensa tan detalladamente – expresa Rarity observando el lugar

— Mmm, yo opino que es por lo cerebrito, no ven que todo está tan ordenado – exclama Rainbow en contra del orden.

— No nos desviemos de la misión, ahora busquemos la Sombra – recuerda Twilight preocupada.

Nadie noto que Pinkie está en la computadora, hasta que Twilight galopa hacía ella y la quita del lugar

— Pinkie!, no toques nada – se queja Twilight algo molesta por la imprudencia de la pony rosada

— Lo siento Twilight, sólo quería ver esa cosa – responde Pinkie señalando con su casco la computadora de monitor

— Saben esa cosa debe tener mucha información – menciona Applejack

— No lo había pensado – dice Twilight la cual con su magia comienza a buscar en la computadora mental.

~ **opciones… Abriendo estadísticas vitales**

 **Aire 98% salud 100% Comida 45% stamina 100% corrupción 21%**

— El aún está bien, pero debemos evitar que sea poseído – menciona Twilight preocupada

— ¿Twilight que quiere decir corrupción? – pregunta Fluttershy con su conocida voz

— Bueno que tan poseído está Blake – responde una no muy segura Twilight

— Twilight algo apareció en esa cosa – indica Rainbow, mientras todas ven lo que pasa.

~ **El sistema a detectado una amenaza, Eliminado amenazas**

En ese mismo lugar, varios Isaac humanos con una armadura blanca aparecen con armas nunca antes vistas y rodean a las chicas sin dejar de apuntarlas

— Identifíquense o serán evaporadas – amenaza el primer Isaac mientras los otros tres apuntaban sus armas

Las chicas algo asustadas retroceden y la primera en decir algo es Twilight

— Soy Twilight Sparkle…princesa de la amistad – responde la Alicornio morada

— ¿Quién la conoce? – pregunta Isaac a los otros Isaacs

— No nunca la he visto por aquí – responde uno que está atrás

— ¿Acaso son ponys? – comenta uno de al lado

— No somos peligrosas, venimos a ayudar a combatir al destructor – menciona Rainbow

— ¿Quién CONOCE AL destructor? – preguntan los seis isaacs asustados apuntándoles a las chicas las cuales se asustaron un poco por el grito

— Altos compañeros estamos del mismo bando, nosotras no somos sus enemigos venimos a ayudar – expresa Applejack tomando valor

— Mmm está bien, pero las estaremos vigilando – responde Isaac tres

De la nada los seis humanos desaparecen dejando confundidas a las chicas y con algo de desconfianza

~ **amenazas analizadas peligró 0%**

 ** _Virus detectado peligro extremo, amenaza 10000% error al eliminar… hace 1 hora_**

— Oh no Twilight creo que ese espíritu está ganando – expresa Rarity algo triste por al Alicornio morada.

— Aún se puede hacer algo…¿verdad chicas? – pregunta Fluttershy

— No podemos darnos por vencidas, Blake a hecho muchas cosas por nosotras, mínimo debemos salvarlo una vez – exclama molesta Rainbow Dash al sentir que le debe más a Blake.

— Rainbow tiene razón chicas, el se arriesgo en el tártaro al aceptar nuestra condena – aclara Twilight levemente molesta con las chicas

— ¿Entonces que debemos hacer? – pregunta Applejack ya que están en una mente y sus acciones traerán consecuencias

— Y si abrimos alguna de esas puertas – señala pinkie al quintal de puertas que se extiende por un laaaaargo pasillo el cual no se ve su fin

— Pero luna dijo que no podemos ver más de lo que debemos – menciona Rarity

Lo que luna quiere decir es que hay cosas que las chicas aún no conocen o no saben de Blake, un ejemplo de esos es que el Alicornio verde al ser humano el tiene el poder de destruir Ecuestria con un solo botón… por ende luna les restringió cuantas puertas pueden abrirse

Las chicas se alejaron del computador, y ahora se preparan para reunir información para ver cómo combatir al alma del destructor antes de que corrompa a Blake

~ **Advertencia Corrupción al 35%**

 **Avast security a activado el motor heurístico**

— ¿Chicas? – pregunta alguien detrás de las ponys

Todas se dan vuelta y ven al Alicornio verde el cuál las dejo muy confundidas

— ¿Cómo estas aquí si estamos adentro tuyo? – pregunta Rainbow preparada para luchar

— Bueno es mi mente… pero será mejor que salgan, no hay nada que hacer por mí – exprese sin esperanza ya que bueno la mayoría de las cosas que el Alicornio verde hizo fallaron

— De que hablas, ya estamos aquí y te vamos a ayudar – menciona Applejack

— Así es, puede que fallemos algunas veces pero nunca nos rendiremos – comenta Fluttershy

— ¿Y aquí quien es la máxima autoridad? – pregunta Pinkie pie

— Ah…yo, porque soy el subconsciente de yo… - respondí sin ninguna expresión

— ¿Tú puedes ayudarnos a salvarte? – pregunta Twilight quien se acerca a Blake

— - suspira – lo lamento no puedo, no tengo poder alguno en mi mente, no puedo volar ni usar magia, sólo soy el método con que Isaac piensa – exprese con algo de tristeza

— No debes estar triste Blake, no es tú culpa – consuela Twilight quien intenta abrasar al Alicornio verde pero lo traspasa como un fantasma

Las demás chicas algo sorprendidas ya que no se esperaban que Blake fuera un fantasma.

— Si quieren ayudarme, entren en la puerta dorada, y si no quieren usen la puerta negra de al lado, y sí necesitan algo sólo deben pedir ayuda – expresa la conciencia de Blake desapareciendo en los ojos de las chicas

Applejack ayuda a Twilight a ponerse de pié, ya que se había caído y no podía levantarse ya que su vientre está muy crecido y le cuesta más hacer algunas cosas.

— Twilight, la puerta dorada está cerrada con un candado – aclara Rainbow señalando la puerta dorada a la par de una negra y otra azul.

— ¿Qué tipo de candado es?_- pregunta Twilight mientras avanza a la muy dicha puerta de oro.

— Bueno, no se, no lo puedo ver, es como si fuera controlada – explica Rainbow

— Oigan, Blake es un constructor de cosas eléctricas ¿verdad? – pregunta Applejack

— Bueno creo que se llamaba electrónica o algo así – menciona Twilight algo insegura de su respuesta

— Mecatrónica y robótica chicas – les respondí apareciendo como antes

— Blake deja de aparecer de la nada, asustas a Fluttershy – expresa algo molesta Rarity

— Lo siento, pero deben apurarse, no puedo detener por siempre al destructor – aclare desapareciendo, no antes sin dejar una pista para la puerta.

— Chicas, esa computadora está brillando – menciona Pinkie

Todas galopan hacía el monitor y Twilight comienza a intentar a abrir la puerta dorada

 **~ Seguro que seas abrir la puerta de los recuerdos**

 **Puerta abierta, 5m para cerrado automático, Advertencia virus exterminador detectado, protocolos de protección activados.**

— Chicas corran a la puerta! – expresa Twilight asustada mientras todas galopan a todo lo que podían ya que el destructor se acerca.

Apenas las chicas lograron entrar a la puerta, en el cuál al otro lado todo esta oscuro, poniendo nerviosas a las elementos.

— Esto da miedo – menciona Rarity dando luz con su cuerno.

— Debemos buscar una salida – menciona Rainbow pero no se atreve a moverse por la oscuridad

— Un segundo, chicas estos son los recuerdos de Blake – indica Twilight señalando muchos cajones bien numerados.

— Oh no, Luna dijo que no podíamos ver más de lo que debemos – comenta Fluttershy preocupada

— ¿Twilight esto que es? – pregunta Applejack, señalando un archivero que decía Boda –

— ¿Porqué no nos dijiste? – pregunta algo ofendida Rarity

— Chicas lo había olvidado, lo siento pero no se pongan así – se disculpa Twilight acercándose al mueble

— ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunta Pinkie pie alzando con siempre lo hace.

— Quiero ver algo – menciona Twilight abriendo el mueble dejando ver muchas hojas y Twilight toma uno.

 **Flashback**

Infierno:

 _— ¿Entonces quieres pedirle matrimonio a la elemento de la magia pero al estar atrapado aquí no será posible? – pregunta el ojo del tártaro_

 _— Bueno sí, además de que cómo voy a preparar algo si no puedo salir de aquí – respondí con tristeza_

 _— Puedo ayudarte, pero no podrás decir nada sobre lo que te voy a enseñar – aclara el globo ocular_

 _— ¿Está bien dime que es? – pregunte sin mirar al protector del tártaro_

 _El ojo de Cthulhu toca a Blake con un raro tentáculo que sacó de su boca, en el cual cuando lo deja de tocar Blake puede enviar mensajes mentales_

 _— Es un truco del tártaro, úsalo con sabiduría al igual que esto – expresa el ojo con gran calma._

 _Un guardia esqueleto le entrega un pequeño cofre negro, donde vienen los dos anillos de compromiso hechos por hierro del tártaro_

 _— Wow gracias – mencione guardando el cofre…_

 _— Ese es mi regalo por lo que pasará después – expresa el ojo de Cthulhu desapareciendo_

 **Fin del flashback**

— ¿Twilight?...Twilight ¿estas bien? – pregunta Applejack, mientras todas observan detrás de la terrestre naranja

— Ah si si, lo siento que ¿pasó? – pregunta Twilight algo confundida y entendiendo como Blake consiguió los anillos.

— Es que te quedaste viendo la nada durante veinte minutos – comenta Rainbow Dash

— Tranquilas estoy bien, sólo veía algo en las hojas – responde tranquila la Alicornio morada

— Twilight debemos buscar aquí algo que nos ayude a salvar a Blake – menciona Applejack preocupada por el Alicornio verde.

— Tienes razón, busquen algo que nos pueda ayudar – aclara Twilight.

Las chicas aceptan el plan y se separan, Rainbow se va volando al fondo del extraño cuarto, Fluttershy fue con Rarity y pinkie con Applejack, mientras Twilight se quedo en el mismo archivero viendo flashback de cómo Blake obtuvo u preparo todo para la boda.

 **Flashback** ( con Twilight )

 _Blake aún atrapado en el tártaro decide contactar con su nueva habilidad a Shapira._

 _— "¿Shapira? "– le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el suelo rojo del tártaro esperando la respuesta de la dragona._

 _— "¿Blake? Porqué te escuchó en mi mente?" – pregunta la dragona confundida._

 _— "ah lamentó hablar así, pero no tengo tiempo, puedes preparar una boda?" le pregunte a la dragona celeste, el cual tarda un poco la respuesta por la distancia._

 _— "¿una boda? Uhg por fin le dirás a Twilight…pero y sí dice que ¿no?" – pregunta la escamada algo insegura por el plan del Alicornio_

 _— " Twilight decirme que no, vamos Shapira ambos nos amamos, dile a Spike también para que le diga a Cadance…y al hermano de Twilight igual…" – mencione no muy feliz al final debido a que casi no conozco a Shinning Armor._

 _— " jijiji, le tienes miedo a Shinning Armor…está bien pequeñajo yo te ayudó con eso, espero que nada se salga de mis garras…o nada más me lo como " - expresa Shapira cortando el lazo mental_

 **Fin del flashback**

— Con que así fue todo – menciona Twilight comprendiendo del cómo Blake esta elaborando la boda

Twilight se queda revisando los recuerdos de Blake sobre la boda, mientras las demás chicas se aventuran en la habitación de la mente del Alicornio verde en busca de algo para poder liberarlo del mal que le a entrado e intenta poseerlo.

 **Rainbow**

La pegaso cían está en el fondo del cuarto, no es muy lejos de la salida o por donde esta Twilight, sólo son diez metros de distancia, pero un archivero le llamo la atención a la pegaso, en el cual decía miedos y como Rainbow es curiosa, optó por abrir y tomar el primer archivo, ni siquiera revisó el nombre sólo lo tomó.

 **Flashback:**

 _Es de noche en la tierra, mientras el Isaac humano juega en el computador el mejor juego de miedo de la historia, Outlast, son las dos de la mañana y el se encuentra sólo en la habitación con la luz apagada_

 _— - nervioso – Maldición… - exprese esperando el peor susto de mi vida._

 _Fue en ese instante en que el enemigo del juego le saca un gran susto a Isaac quien de tal magnitud se le había caído la computadora!_

 _— PUTA MADRE! Eso no se hace! No… No!... – grite molesto del susto mientras junto la computadora del suelo intacta al parecer_

 _~ Busca al padre Martín_

 _— Qué te follen!_

 **Fin del flashback** :

Rainbow algo agitada debido a que como ella vio por los ojos de Blake, también se había asustado y ahora esta algo nerviosa, y de tanto temor cierra el archivero y se aleja para buscar cosas importantes.

Las chicas seguían buscado en medio de la habitación pero pronto todos los archiveros de los recuerdos de Blake, son rodeados por un campo de fuerza imposibilitando que las chicas busquen respuestas.

 **Mientras tanto con Spike, Shapira, luna y Celestia.**

Las dos princesas y ambos dragones están esperando a ver si las chicas lograrán Salvar a Blake, en el cual la decoloración ya está al 70% del total, lo que preocupa a todas y a Spike.

— Están tardando mucho – menciona Luna preocupada

— Aún no puedo creer que esa cosa estuvo adentro mío – comenta Celestia, lo que no sabía ella es que no recuerda nada de lo que hizo.

— ¿Shapira que es el destructor? – pregunta Spike buscando información acerca de esa ente maligna

— El destructor Spike, es el dios de la destrucción fue derrocado por el padre de Shadow hace más de un billón de años, según la leyenda el va a regresar cuando sea la luna llena sea la número ocho cientos mil - Explica Shapira sin preocuparse por lo que dijo

— La luna llena ocho cientos mil es en seis meces – aclara Luna mientras aumenta la preocupación

— ¿Shapira que pasa si logran poseer a Blake? – pregunta Celestia pensando en las consecuencias

— Bueno si lo que luna dice es verdad, el destructor bueno destruirá a todos y a Ecuestria, sólo el guardián junto con las elementos pueden detenerlo.

— Princesas miren el cuerno de Blake – indica Spike quien es el único que presta atención al semental verde en la mesa.

Las dos princesas y Shapira aún que no sea princesa, revisan el cuerno de Blake y notan como el aura del Alicornio verde y su magia fluye de su cuerno

— ¿Qué estará haciendo? – pregunta Luna confundida

— Algo debe de estar haciendo – menciona Celestia no muy segura de lo que Blake este haciendo

— - pensativa – parece que protege algo pero no lo va a lograr, a las chicas le quedan muy poco tiempo – aclara Shapira preocupada por el Alicornio verde que una vez la salvó.

El pelaje de Blake debido a la intrusión del alma del destructor, este se encuentra en un 85% de todo su cuerpo, hasta ahora sólo le falta todo el cuello y la cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto con las chicas en la mente infectada de Blake:**

Todos están reunidas muy preocupadas, púes ahora un campó de fuerza rodea todos los recuerdos de Blake, sin embargo en un pronto a otro, toda la habitación desaparece, dejando a las chicas en un vacío negro, lo único que queda con vida es aquella extraña computadora

 **95% afectado, progresó de eliminación 5%**

— Twilight volvimos a fallar – expresa una decepciona Rainbow, mientras deja de volar pues a la pegaso no le gusta fallar

— ¿Cómo podemos fallar nuevamente?, no deberíamos llamarnos las elementos – afirma Applejack a lo que dijo Rainbow

— Esperen, no podemos rendirnos aún queda una esperanza – menciona Rarity

Todas son interrumpidas por la Sombra del destructor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues ya había prácticamente derrotado a uno de sus enemigos.

— ¿Cuál esperanza?, no ven que ya maté a su guardián, y ustedes no pueden ganarme – expresa la Sombra con gran regocijo al ver la cara de las elementos de enojó.

— No has ganado nada, nosotras podemos ganarte – aclara Pinkie pie molesta con esa extraño aire negro

— Oh casó la princesa Luna les advirtió que si Blake muere, ustedes lo harán mientras estén aquí – menciona la Sombra con gran calma mientras mantiene la distancia con las mene-six

 **99.99% infectado – progreso de eliminación 0.01%**

— lo ¿escucharon?, ustedes volvieron a fallar – menciona ese aire negro

— Chicas tiene razón – expresa Fluttershy rindiéndose

— No podemos abandonarlo chicas, Blake nos ayudó muchas veces, hagamos algo por el – aclara Twilight aún con esperanza

— ¿Qué tienes en mente elemento de la magia? – pregunta el destructor aún con una sonrisa en su rostro negro.

 **99.99%...**

 **Mientras tanto afuera con las princesas y ambos dragones:**

Todos están muy sorprendidos por el violento cambió que sufrió el pelaje de Blake, aún así en su cuerno exactamente en la punta se podía notar aún un leve flujo de magia que ninguna de las princesas detectan por lo débil que es emanada, pero aún está ahí.

— ¿Habrá esperanza? – pregunta Spike algo triste pues no sabía si las chicas van a volver

— Nadie sabía que Celestia estaba poseída por el alma del destructor, pero aún así este aparecer logro matar a Blake – explica Luna con mucha tristeza en su rostro

— ¿Qué nos preparará el destructor? – comenta Shapira, quien espera lo peor en ese día que va a ser tan trágico

— Que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros – menciona Celestia quien se siente culpable de la causa del gran problema de Blake.

 **Con las chicas y la Sombra del destructo** r

Con mucha rabia en su rostro, todas observan como comienza a tintinear la extraña computadora, pero aún así está como que se negaba a abandonar ese lugar.

— Mmm su destrucción aparecer va a ser más lenta de lo normal, pero es porquería eléctrica no puedo eliminarla – expresa algo frustrado el destructor

— " piensa Twilight…¿Por qué no a desaparecido la computadora?" – piensa Twilight en su propia mente.

— ¿Y si usamos los elementos? – pregunta Rarity

— Como crees Rarity que esa cosa fuera derrotado con los elementos – crítica Rainbow en contra del plan de la unicornio blanca

— ¡Eso es chicas! - grita Twilight, pero ella misma se tapa su hocico con su casco, para evitar decir el plan a la Sombra quien seguía intentado destruir el computador

— ¿Cuál es el plan Twilight? – pregunta Applejack aún esperando lo peor

— Blake está conectado con los elementos, nosotras también, todas ustedes vieron como en el castillo Blake hizo aparecer el cofre, y sí usamos los dos al mismo ¿tiempo? – explica Twilight su arriesgo plan

— No es peligroso hacerlo aquí, puede ser mucho poder – recuerda Fluttershy vagamente

— Así es Pero es nuestra última salida – aclara Twilight sin ninguna otra opción

— No podrán hacerlo, ustedes creen que esas joyas baratas podrán ¿derrotarme? – pregunta el alma del destructor, aún golpeando la computadora mental.

— Pero son los elementos – dice Applejack asombrada por lo valiente de esa ende extraña, pero a su vez es su enemigo

— Soy el dios de la destrucción, ningún poder alguno podrá derrotarme en mi regreso, y como advertencia mate a su única salvación – expresa la Sombra con voz triunfante, mientras las chicas retrocedían para evitar morir o peor…

— " Twilight no te rindas, distrae al destructor y toma el control" – dice una voz muy conocida en la mente de la Alicornio morada

— " ¿Blake?, como puedo ganarle a ese ende si es más poderoso que todas nosotras" – pregunta Twilight en su mente, mientras lentamente se aleja con todas sus amigas

— " inventa algo, no se Twilight, pero que sea rápido, no entenderás mucho lo que voy a decir pero estoy sacrificando algo muy importante para mantenerlas vivas, no se rindan y busquen respuesta" – explique abandonado la mente de Twilight

— Chicas, debemos luchar contra el destructor y llegar a esa cosa – menciona Twilight señalando al computador, que es golpeado por el destructor en sus intentos de tomar por completo la mente de Blake.

— Muy bien Twilight, espero que sepas lo hagas, porque ahora debemos trabajar juntas – menciona Applejack

— Entonces vamos a darle una golpiza al destructor! – grita Rainbow Dash en un gran grito.

Las Mane Six en un último intento desesperado, se abalanzan contra la ende que está bastante distraída y es envestido y lanzado a varios metros al vacío negro, mientras Twilight toma el control del aparato

— ' Distraigan al destructor mientras yo veo cómo liberar a Blake – expresa Twilight, con voz dudosa

— Muy bien, ¿Fluttershy lista? – pregunta Rainbow a la pegaso color crema

— No…. – murmura la pegaso crema del miedo que posee

El miedo en que las chicas están es demasiado grande, mientras Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, y Fluttershy distraen al alma del destructor para que Twilight pueda arreglar todo el daño causado por esa ente maligna.

— Twilight ¿ cuánto tiempo te hace falta? – pregunta Rarity algo nerviosa por enfrentarse a algo mucho más poderosas que las cuatro princesas juntas

— Dame un segundo, pueden distraerlo sólo cinco minutos – responde Twilight quien lucha con entender la computadora mental de Blake

— NO, no tenemos cinco minutos Twilight – grita Rainbow igualmente de nerviosa que las demás

— Entonces busquen el tiempo! – expresa Twilight sin distraerse.

 _ **~ Advertencia, el núcleo se encuentra infectado**_

 _ **¿Que desea hacer?**_ _ **( copia de seguridad, Factory data Reset )**_

 _ **Creando copia de seguridad….**_

— Twilight! – grita aterrada Fluttershy al ver cómo las demás enfrentan al alma del destructor

— Resistan chicas, dos minutos más – grita Twilight aumentado su velocidad

~ **Copia de seguridad creada**

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Usted a elegido restablecer datos de fábrica, si no a creado una copia de seguridad, los valores establecidos no podrán ser recuperados. Desea ¿continuar?_

Todas las chicas son inmovilizadas con un rayo negro que es lanzado por el alma del destructor.

— Oh señora Twilight, casi lo logra pero sabes si lo hubieras hecho todos ustedes también hubieran muerto – aclara el destructor, acercándose a la pony morada quien no podía moverse

— Prefiero que Blake olvide a todos a que sea una marioneta por tú culpa – responde Twilight algo forzada por la presión del hechizo utilizado

— Eres un cobarde destructor! – grita Rainbow intentado hacer una distracción.

— Cobarde…ustedes saben que este no es mi poder real, ni siquiera aún estoy vivo y ya les destruí su defensa en minutos, tome control de su amada princesa e hice que provocara actos atroces y tú pegaso me dices cobarde! – expresa encolerizado el alma, quien se acerca a la pegaso peligrosamente

— No la toques maldito – grita Applejack forcejeando

— Mírense todas, Están derrotadas, dejen de luchar y únanse a mí y tendrán un castigo menor – propone la ende a las chicas

— Unirme a ti, prefiero ser esposa de Sombra que vivir como esclava – comenta Rarity

— Así es, prefiero que mis manzanas se podrán a qué me una a ti – afirma Applejack a la expresión de Rarity

~ **Restableciendo datos de fábrica: 2%**

El alma del destructor deja de discutir con las chicas y ve a Twilight en que su cuerno está brillando de un violeta y en la computadora una barra verde comienza a cargar

— No!, Que has hecho! – Grita asustado la ende

— Te vas a ir con nosotros destructor – expresa Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Eres una estúpida, Sacrificaste el alma de tus amigas y la tuya por un Alicornio que es humano sólo por amor – dice el destructor a punto de gritar más alto

— Así es, ya te dije antes, prefiero que Blake olvide todo a que sea un prisionero – expresa Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos

— Jajajaja su sacrificio de nada les valdrá, ni el tuyo ni el de tú hijo elemento de la magia – menciona el destructor intento salir de la mente.

Todo el alrededor de las chicas se comienza a pintar de un gran blanco y esas extrañas puertas comienzan a explotar en pequeños cristales.

— No…no puede ser posible – expresa con horror el destructor

— Lo sé, la magia no se puede usar aquí – responde Twilight

— Son unas malditas, no piden matarme, soy el dios de la destrucción, no me puede pasar esto – aclara aterrorizado el alma

— Chicas, fue un honor luchar de su lado – expresa Applejack con gran orgullo y felicidad en su rostro

El destructor suelta a las chicas de su flujo de magia, las cuales caen al suelo y a su alrededor de ellas, el suelo se vuelve negro.

— ¿Qué?... Oh no, - dice en tono burlón el alma

— Twilight ¿que pasa? – pregunta Fluttershy muy asustada

— Blake…eres un maldito

— Malditas ponys, cuándo llegue el día las mataré tan lentamente que lo van a sentir aún muertas, Las MALDIGO ELEMENTOS – grita el alma explotando en cristales blancos

Todas ven como la mente del Alicornio verde se va destruyendo con el paso de los segundos, hasta que todo quedó blanco pero una computadora siempre se conservó, sólo que son de un tipo muy antiguas

— No nos morimos ¿verdad? – pregunta insegura Pinkie

— No, pero debemos arreglar lo que le hicimos a Blake – menciona Twilight acercándose junto con las demás al computador de cajón

 **~ Buscando… No hay archivos disponible**

 **Memoria de corto plazo: Copia de seguridad 29/11/2018**

 _ **Error algunos Datos están dañados ¿aún desea extraer el archivo?**_

Las cinco ponys leen esas palabras y con un pésame todas le ponen un casco en el lomo de la Alicornio morada, quien en sus ojos ahora una capa cristalina se había formado

— Es algo injusto, pudimos salvar a Blake pero a que costó – murmura Fluttershy

— Aún tenemos oportunidad, no sabemos que recuerdos no se salvaron – menciona Rarity

— Mientras no se vuelva idiota – murmura Rainbow sin que nadie la oyera

— Esperemos que saga bien – comenta Applejack apoyando a Twilight quien está entre la espada y la pared

~ **Nota: los archivos dañados serán desechados a la papelera**

 **Iniciando extracción…1…2…3…3…3…4%...**

 **Archivos dañados o no procesados: 2**

— Chicas, espero que no afecte mucho a Blake – menciona Twilight

Con cada punto que la barra verde subía, la mente del Alicornio verde regresaba a la normalidad, lo único que no saben que es lo que va a olvidar.

~ **Progreso: 99%**

 **Archivos dañados: 132…133**

 **Copia de seguridad instalada**

Sin notarlo, las chicas comienzan a desaparecer de ese extraño lugar y en la sala del mapa, Luna, Celestia, Shapira y Spike ven como de la nada las elementos aparecen y caen de pie, mientras Blake se notaba bastante bien, ya que el color de su pelaje volvió a su brillo verde casi fluorescente

— ¿Atraparon al destructor? – pregunta Luna a Twilight

— No, logró causarle mucho daño a Blake – responde una herida Twilight pues no tiene ni dos días de que Blake le propusiera matrimonio y ahora es muy posible que ni la recuerde.

— Lo lamento Sparkle, supongo que no sabremos hasta que despierte – dice luna yendo con su hermana quien mantenía una distancias y un expresión de preocupación

— Twilight, no debes pensar en lo peor, Blake es un Humano fuerte, el podrá superar todo esto – consola Shapira a la Alicornio morada

— Twili… acabas de…orinarte – murmura Spike a Twilight

— ¿Yo no?

De la nada la Alicornio morada siente mucho dolor en su vientre y todas se acercan con preocupación

— ¿Twilight que tienes? – pregunta asustada Celestia

— El bebé! – grita con mucho dolor en su zona baja

— Es imposible si hace tres meces que te dieron la noticia – menciona Applejack

— Concuerdo con Applejack, no ha pasado tanto tiempo – dice Rarity afirmando las palabras de Applejack

— Entonces ¿Por qué ESTOY TENIENDO EL BEBÉ AHORA? – grita la Alicornio ya en fase de parto

— Spike corre y llama un doctor! – grita una dragona

— Debió ser por la mente de Blake – especula luna, buscando alguna respuesta

Celestia hizo aparecer una camilla y coloca a Twilight en ella, pero Rainbow salió del cuarto por la presión al igual que Rarity y Applejack, Pinkie desapareció y sólo Fluttershy quedaba

— ¿Luna dime porque Twilight está en parto?! – pregunta Celestia algo molesta

— Bueno puede que olvidará mencionar que la mente funciona con otra línea de tiempo y que se acelerará el crecimiento del bebé – explica Luna con esa posibilidad

— Quieres decir que los seis meces que le hacían falta a Twilight, ya no existen – menciona Celestia preocupada

— Supongo que no, si no ¿porqué está teniendo el bebé ahora? – pregunta Luna

— Dejen de hablar!, estoy tendiendo al bebé – se queja Twilight en la camilla en medio parto

— Spike lleva a Blake al cuarto, no quiero que despierte viendo a Twilight así – menciona preocupada Shapira

— Bien, pero la cuidas bien – dice Spike tomando a Blake y yendo al cuarto.

Las cosas en la sala del mapa cutie eran intensas, por Fluttershy decidió que es mejor llegar a Twilight al hospital para evitar algún tipo de problema, la Alicornio morada fue acompañada por Celestia, Fluttershy, Shapira, y Applejack, Spike se quedó limpiando…bueno ustedes saben, además Rainbow, Rarity y Luna cuidan a Blake, Pinkie pie no se sabía a dónde se fue.

 **Cinco horas más tarde, Con Luna, Rainbow y Rarity**

— No puedo creer que en dos meces Twilight ya va a tener a su bebé – comenta Rarity

— Su pongo que ir al tártaro y luego a la mente de su novio, el tiempo pasaba mucho más de prisa – explica luna, algo culpable de lo sucedido

— Ja por eso yo nunca voy a temer potrillos – dice Rainbow dejando de volar.

— Siempre dicen eso y son las primeras en tenerlo – exprese despierto sin saber nada, mientras me sentaba con una confusión en mi mente

— Blake ya despertaste – dice Rarity

— Ah no…claro que ya desperté, acaso uno puede dormir con tanto ruido que hacen – mencione con molestia

— Si solo recordarás lo que pasó – murmura Rainbow Dash, refiriéndose a la lucha en la mente del Alicornio

— Saben algo extraño, estuve sonando con ustedes…creo que las quiero tanto que hasta mis sueños las imagino – exprese con tomó bromista

— Dime algo Blake, ¿recuerdas todo lo que pasó desde que llegaste a Ecuestria? – pregunta Luna totalmente sería

— Bueno no la mayor parte, son como lagunas en mi mente, hay muchas cosas que aún no comprendo – exprese mal, ya que no sabía si es importante lo que he olvidado

Entra a la habitación Spike con una carta de papel azul con un sello dorado de una "C"

— Princesa, chicas, Celestia dice que Twilight hace unas horas tuvo al bebé, cuando gusten pueden ir a verlo – menciona Spike, sin notar a Blake quien ya despertó

— TWILIGHT YA TUVO AL BEBÉ! – grite sorprendido y molesto ya que no me avisaron

— Cómo te íbamos a avisar si estabas dormido – responde Rarity tranquila

— Bueno no se, pero ¿Cómo diablos ya lo va a tener? – les pregunte a todos lo que están en el cuarto

— " No me provoques Isaac" – murmura en la mente del Alicornio verde la voz de satanás.

— Blake ¿Quién es el destructor? – pregunta Luna quien quería saber si el Alicornio recordaba algo de esa ende que lo poseyó.

— ¿El destructor?...un segundo, no es una Sombra negra – respondí mientras pensaba e intentaba recordar donde oí ese nombre

— Así es, luchamos con esa cosa en tú mente, Twilight te había traído porqué en Canterlot esa Sombra entró en ti – explica Rainbow Dash, algo molesta por esa cosa ya que se había burlado de ella.

— Significa que lo que vi no era un sueño…- dije levantándome – también la amenaza del destructor es cierta, debo ir con Twilight –

— Blake espera, explícate – pide Luna ya que no está entendiendo nada de lo que dije.

— El destructor me amenazó cuándo estaban ustedes en mí cabeza, me dijo que cuando llegará el momento me va a quitar lo que más quiero – explique preocupado por Twilight y mí hijo.

— ¿Y ese día cuando llegará? – pregunta Luna con mucha precaución

— El día en que Twilight tenga el bebé, su magia será más débil por el parto, ¿ya puedo irme? – pregunte inquieto

— No espera, nosotras vimos como el destructor fue destruido, ¿cómo puede estar vivo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash

— El destructor es inmortal, no puede morir, ustedes sólo lo enviaron de vuelta al tártaro, pero sin el faro, las almas más poderosas pueden escapar – explique cada vez más inquieto

— Debemos ir al hospital y vigilar a Twilight – aclara Rarity ahora preocupándose más por la Alicornio morada

— Soy yo quien debo ir, ustedes quédense aquí – dije saliendo corriendo del cuarto.

Sin embargo, Blake es detenido por Spike en la entrada del castillo con una expresión no muy feliz

— Blake tengo una carta para ti cuando despertaras – menciona el dragón, mientras Rainbow, Rarity y Luna llegan detrás del Alicornio verde.

 _~ Querido Blake: si está carta llega a tus cascos es para advertirte sobre lo que te había dicho, Mi venganza contra ti y tú raza apenas comienza, has despertado mí furia y destruiré todo tú asqueroso planeta, y cómo intentaras detenerme he tomado medidas y cuando sepas sabrás a lo que me refiero ¿ habías pensado un nombre para tú bebé?_

 _Attle Destructor de los mundos_

Todo paso tan lento en la vista de Blake, al saber que algo grave le pasó a su hijo, quien dejo caer la carta del agarré de su magia y salé corriendo hacía el hospital, dejando confundidas a las chicas y al dragón mientras luna toma la carta y se da cuenta de lo que pasó.

— Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora – indica Luna, con una voz de autoridad, y ni Rainbow o Rarity e inclusive Spike se negó.

 **Continuará** :

En fin gente de Fanfiction, hasta aquí el último capitulo del año, sin más que decir, no olviden dejar ese bellísimo Reviws, para saber del apoyo a la historia, sin más interrupción continuamos:

 **En el siguiente capítulo: El comienzo del Fin Parte 1**

El destructor lo ha logrado consiguió su objetivo y ahora sólo un pony puede salvar la historia y es un híbrido entre un Alicornio y un humano.

¿Podrá Blake rescatar a su bebé de las garras de la oscuridad? ¿Blake vencerá al destructor? No lo sabemos pero el contador del inició del Fin a iniciado y no podrán cometer errores y ahora la vida de todo un planeta está en un grupo de ponys y dos dragones quienes tendrán que luchar con un monstruo implacable con sed de muerte y destrucción desterrado hace más de 1 billón de años al tártaro y Ahora buscará su venganza contra el guardián de los elementos.

Feliz navidad :)

Nos leemos en el próximo año ;-)


	19. El comienzo del Fin

**Penúltimo capitulo de la historias**

 **Capítulo XXXlX: El comienzo del fin**

 **P.O.V. Blake**

No se cómo explicarlo todo fue tan rápido que no logró procesar todo, desdé que estoy en Ecuestria había notado muchas cosas extrañas pero nada más extraño que la propia Celestia en mí puta cara no la haya notado que estaba poseída, lamentablemente casi lo logra conmigo, pues el destructor o su alma intento matarme en mí propia mente.

Sólo las chicas me salvaron por poco pero ahora por nuestra culpa la furia del destructor va a caer en todo este planeta…Así es hemos despertado al destructor y ahora debemos ganar está batalla.

 **Ecuestria camino al hospital:**

Blake va mucho más adelantado que Luna, Rainbow y Rarity quienes lo intentan alcanzar todas y Blake galopan cómo si no hubiese un mañana

— ¡BLAKE ESPERA! – grita Luna intentado detener al Alicornio verde

Isaac ignora la petición de Luna y con su cuerno éste hace un hechizo y desaparece por arte de magia…

— Maldición, pensé que no usaría magia – expresa algo molesta Luna

— Así no se vale es trampa, yo no puedo competir con Alicornios tramposos – se queja Rainbow púes Blake fue más rápido

— ¡Oye!... Primero no nos desviemos del tema, ahora vamos con mí hermana – menciona Luna comenzando el inició del hechizo

 **Castillo de la amistad con Spike:**

El dragón morado quien limpia tranquilamente el suelo por lo que ha pasado hace unas horas, pero cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder lo que pone nervioso al dragón

— ¿Hola? Ehhh ¿hay alguien aquí? – pregunta Spike con voz muy temerosa

Absolutamente nadie le contesta hasta que la sensación térmica en las escamas de Spike, quién siente una extraña presencia

— Puedo sentirte, sal de donde estés – exige el dragón cada vez más agitado

En un extraño evento, Todo se vuelve oscuro y con mucha dificultad el dragón apenas puede ver y en unos dos minutos la luz regresa a la habitación y ahora al frente de Spike un gran Alicornio Con pelaje Rojo Rubí y melena negro y un cuerno rojizo con punta negra.

— P pe ¿pero que diablos? ¿Quién eres y como entraste? – le pregunta Spike dando un pasó Atrás por el temor

— Oh dragón ignorante cómo no vas a conocer al destructor – aclara el Alicornio alzando su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos color negro que dan más temor a Spike

— P pero faltan seis meces – expresa Spike quien vuelve a dar un pasó atrás

— Se te olvida que en el tártaro el tiempo es más rápido y gracias a su estúpida de revuelta me han devuelto mí poder, por eso vete si no queréis morir – Aclara el destructor ahora en carne y hueso

Sin contestar Spike sale del castillo corriendo a cuatro patas ( por si se les olvida el es grande )

— Estúpidos habitantes os pagarais pero primero quitemos competencia – dice el Alicornio rojo desapareciendo en una nube negra de humo

 **Hospital general de Poniville** _( no es hospital si no una clínica…ñe_ **)**

En este tranquilo lugar ( si claro ) las demás chicas o sea Fluttershy, Applejack y Celestia además de Twilight que hace unas horas ya dio a luz.

El bebé es un pequeño Alicornio café y melena negra y en sus alas pequeñas están tipo sombreadas en las puntas, su nombre es Light Hope Sparkle..

Lo más extraño es que el Bebé de Twilight y Blake nació con una cutie mark, sorprendiendo a todos en general e inclusive a Twilight pues no se lo esperaba, la cutie Mark es una galaxia rodeada de diez estrellas pequeñas de distintos colores

 **Mientras tanto con el destructor ya en tierra**

— Oh, qué extraño es volver como un Alicornio pero pronto todo será destruido por la insolencia de esos habitantes – expresa con odió el destructor

— Los voy a destruir a todos, nadie quedará con vida

 **Hospital de Poniville:**

Blake por fin ha llegado al hospital para ver a Twilight y su hijo, después de que estuvo al borde de morir, pero es detenido por un Alicornio rojo.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – le pregunté al pony entrometido

— No me conoces enserio, ¿Qué clase de guardián han creado los espíritus? – se pregunta el destructor

— Eres el destructor ¿no? – le pregunte sintiendo un gran escalofrío en mí lomo

— Oh lo lamento, no te he dado la bienvenida – menciona el Alicornio rojo.

Sin siquiera esperarlo, Isaac le es impactado un hechizo de rayo, el cual ni siquiera pudo ver y es lanzado a fuera por la fuerza del hechizo

 **Con Twilight y las demás** :

Applejack, Fluttershy y Shapira junto a las princesas, están cuidando a Twilight.

— -se levanta bruscamente – No puede ser – dice confundida Shapira

— ¿Pasa algo Shapira? – pregunta Celestia tranquila

— ¿No lo sienten? – pregunta Shapira

Spike entra por la puerta y despierta a Twilight

— Chicas, el destructor ha llegado, esta peleando con Blake – grita este

— ¿Qué? Jamás le va a ganar sin las elementos – expresa muy preocupada Shapira ya que ella sabe lo que puede hacer el destructor

— Luna quédate con Twilight y no dejé que salga de la habitación – pide Celestia saliendo con Applejack y Fluttershy al igual que Shapira, Spike se quedó junto a Twilight.

 **Mientras tanto afuera:**

Grandes daños comenzaban aparecer alrededor de Poniville, quienes muchos ponys corren despavoridos por la lucha de dos Alicornios.

El destructor lanza rayos congelantes, pero son bloqueados por un hechizo de fuego de Blake y éste responde atacando con rayos

— Ríndete Alicornio, sólo harás más largo el sufrimiento de todos – grita el destructor

— Jamás lo haré, para esto fui llamado – grite atacando con rayos de fuego pero el Alicornio rojo los esquivo

— Tú no sabes ni del porqué éstas aquí, si no fuera por Discord no habrías llegado – aclara el destructor atacando con un rayo de hielo rojo

— - bloqueando el hechizo – no lo se, pero aún así no dejaré de luchar

Afuera ven como las chicas salen a observar la batalla, Blake no se notaba herido al igual que el destructor

— Eres estúpido, sacrificarse tu inmortalidad por salvar a las elementos –

 **Abajo** :

— ¿Qué Blake hizo que? – grita Shapira apunto del paro cardiaco

— Es un estúpido cómo hizo eso – comenta Celestia

 **En la batalla** :

— Se lo que hice, y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho – le dije volviendo atacar con rayos normales

— Veremos si tú única vida te servirá – devuelve el ataque – expresa el Alicornio rojo

Sin más que hablar, Blake bloquea el ataque del destructor y lanza rayos blancos pero son esquivados e impactan parte del hospital

El destructor ataca nuevamente a Blake con el mismo y veloz rayo apenas logro ser contenido cosa que sorprendió a las chicas pues no lograron ver el rayo.

— " _el usa los mismo ataques que los gemelos"_ – pensé muy nervioso y concentrado.

 **( los gemelos son dos ojos unidos por un tejido vivo, uno lanza llamas malditas y el otro rayos a alta velocidad )**

Blake intenta copiar el hechizo de el destructor el cual le salió bien aún así fallo y le da a la alcaldía.

— Jajajaja afina la puntería guardián – se burla el Alicornio rojo

 **Abajo** :

— Debemos ayudarlo – comenta Celestia

— Applejack ve por Rainbow y Rarity, deben estar por el castillo, Fluttershy trae el cofre de la armonía – le dice Shapira a las ponys

— ¿Que vas hacer? – pregunta Celestia

Shapira no le responde y alza vuelo y va hacía la batalla.

 **En la batalla** :

El destructor dejó de jugar con Blake y este ahora le dispara rayos a alta velocidad, indetectables pero este logra bloquearlos a metros de distancia

— Aumentemos el nivel – menciona el Alicornio rojo

Con el cuerno iluminado de energía oscura, el cielo se torna rojo y comienza a llover sangre, asustando a millones de ponys por toda Ecuestria

— Deja de jugar y luchemos – le grite molesto

Blake ataca y dispara rayos estos al ser esquivados explotan cerca del destructor creando un circulo de energía que desaparece rápido

— Maldito, son hechizos para destruir ejércitos – grita el destructor

Este responde disparando un rayo rojo que apenas impacta el escudo de Blake la onda expansiva lo lanza algo lejos, ninguno de los han sido heridos

Isaac contra ataca con hechizos de hielo típicos en las zonas heladas del imperio de cristal o llamados Zigurat, pero son destruidos antes de tocar su objetivo

El destructor lanza cinco tipos distintos de hechizos para confundir a Blake, pero no logra dañarlo al estar muy concentrado logra adivinar de que tipo son.

Blake ve a Shapira llegar detrás del destructor pero este se da cuenta y con un gran hechizo directamente en la cara es derribada y cae estrepitosamente al suelo quedando instantáneamente fuera de combate

 **Espíritus de la armonía** :

— Fire ha llegado el destructor, Shapira fue herida – grita Herot

— Maldición, ha logrado salir antes por lo del tártaro – expresa asustado el dragón rojo

— Debemos ir, todas las elementos están listas para luchar – comenta Herot

— Blake está luchando, pero el destructor no ha usado toda su energía – aclara Fire

— Cállate y vámonos –

 **En la batalla:**

Blake muy asustado por semejante estupidez de Shapira que se ha distraído y le han atinado varios hechizos

— ¿Que pasó acaso apreciabas a la dragona? – expresa burlándose el destructor

Isaac no contesta a las provocaciones del destructor e intenta volver a concentrarse, aunque las heridas no son tan graves estas le molestan

El alicornio verde aplica un hechizo de clonación, disparando seis rayos rojos, pero son bloqueados ya que el destructor creo una orbe y entró en ella

Este contra ataca con los rayos de alta velocidad, y fueron esquivados por Blake, quien dispara un rayo constante y logra destruir el escudo del Alicornio rojo.

— No lograras nada Isaac, tus ataques son infructuosos – menciona el destructor

El Alicornio rojo comienza a acercarse a Blake, este respondí disparando rayos débiles mientras se aleja para mantener distancia pero los rayos son esquivados y bloqueados

El destructor se detiene y dispara nuevamente regresa al los rápidos rayos, quien Isaac apenas logra bloquear y contraataca con el hechizo de energía constante y logra darle en una pata al destructor el cual se molesto un poco

— Maldición, te voy a hacer sufrir – expresa ya con algo de odió el Alicornio rojo.

Este dispara rayos pero ahora cuando son bloqueados explotan con una violenta onda expansiva, haciendo retroceder a Isaac por la fuerza

Este responde con rápidos rayos intermitentes mientras gira alrededor del destructor, la mayoría fueron bloqueados y otros lanzados a tierra

 **Debajo de la batalla**

Pronto Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Fluttershy con el cofre llegan al hospital pero Celestia no está.

— ¿A donde fueron? – pregunta Applejack

— Miren, Blake logró dañar al destructor – menciona Pinkie

— Chicas por aquí – grita Celestia con una muy herida dragona a la par del hospital

Todas se acercan y ven la gravedad del asunto, la dragona en su rostro tiene rastros de hollín y una de sus alas se quebró por la gran caída, Celestia le curó la mayor parte.

— ¿Pero que a pasado? – pregunta muy preocupada Fluttershy

— Fue a ayudar a Blake pero el destructor le disparo en la cara – explica Celestia

— Debemos traer a Twilight, pero está con el bebé – menciona Rarity

— Ese no es el problema, Blake debe estar ahí también, pero el destructor no lo va a dejar – aclara la Alicornio blanca

Algunos hechizos rezagados son bloqueados por Celestia para evitar más heridos por la batalla, ya que la mitad del pueblo esta bajo constante asedio por los dos Alicornio rojo y verde.

— Vamos con Twilight, ahí pensaremos algo – expresa Rarity

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Shapira? – pregunta Fluttershy preocupada por la dragona –

— Va estar bien, si logramos detener al destructor vivirá normal – comenta Celestia.

Sin más retraso, todas van adentro del hospital al cuarto de Twilight, no hay nadie en la recepción debido a que todos huyeron para vivir dejando a heridos en gravedad solos, excepto algunas enfermeras y uno que otro doctor.

Todas entran al cuarto y ven a Twilight alimentado al bebé… aún así todas se acomodan con bastante temor y preocupación

— ¿Cómo está Blake? – pregunta Twilight Preocupada por su prometido

— Está luchando con el destructor, y debemos ayudarlo y rápido – Applejack muy tensa

— ¿Dónde está Shapira? – pregunta Spike sin saber nada de la dragona.

Ninguna quiso responder la pregunta pero una valiente unicornio blanco dio un paso

— Ella quiso interferir en la batalla y el destructor le disparo un rayo, ahora está al…

Rarity no logro terminar de contar pues el dragón salió corriendo a cuatro patas en búsqueda de la dragona.

— Es amor de dragón – comenta Luna

— No nos des

Celestia es interrumpida y todas se cubren ya que el techo del hospital colapso ya que el destructor cayó en el y por primera vez ve a las elementos

— ¿Pero que es está aglomeración de ponys? – se burla el destructor al ver tal numero de equinos

— Oye deja de jugar a la casita y ven – le grite desde arriba, cosa que molesto mucho al Alicornio rojo

— Te vas a tragar tus propias palabras guardián – indica el destructor alzando vuelo y la batalla se reanuda

— ¿Todas están bien? – pregunta Applejack Preocupada

— Si no hay problema – responden todas al mismo tiempo

— Twilight será mejor que salgas de la camilla o te pueden herir – menciona Luna vigilando el hueco del techo

Con algo de ayuda, Twilight con su bebé se levanta ya que pueden ser lastimados si un hechizo falla su trayectoria.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunta Twilight preocupada por la seguridad de Blake

— Acérquense mientras les digo – comenta Celestia

 **Mientras tanto en la batalla de los cielos:**

El destructor ha conseguido herir en múltiples hechizos a Blake aún así no está lo suficientemente herido para que le cueste detener los hechizos aún así Blake ha conseguido herir al destructor un poco más grave que los que este porta, pero el destructor aún no ésta usando todo su poder ni Blake tampoco al tener un cuarenta y cinco porciento de más poder que todos, aún así no supera a Discord con un doscientos porciento.

— No te quieres rendir nunca ¿verdad? – pregunta el destructor a varios metros de distancia de Isaac

— Acaso parece muy obvió – le respondí bromeando

— Es noble de tú parte, pero sólo pospones el sufrimiento de todo el planeta – aclara el destructor

Isaac no le responde al Alicornio rojo, y este ataca con un hechizo para paralizar al oponente pero es desviado por el destructor quien se acerca a Isaac y con un nuevo hechizo le dispara un bólido el cual apenas es desviado del Alicornio verde, y el bólido cae cerca de Spike y Shapira.

El Alicornio verde contra ataca con uno de sus ya conocidos hechizos el rayo constante el cual hiere en una de las alas al destructor pero aún se mantiene en el aire y este responde disparando un rayo amarilla que comienza a perseguir a Isaac el cual logra protegerse con un escudo total.

 _ **( si han jugado Crash the rancing saben de que escudo habló**_ )

— Me éstas empezando a molestar Alicornio – expresa el destructor ya más molesto

Los ataques de larga distancia fueron remplazados ahora por ataques de corta, estos dos ahora intentan golpearse con embestidas con la mayor fuerza posible para causar más daños en el oponente, ningún Alicornio está lo bastante herido para que sea dominado por el otro, las pocas heridas que han logrado se debe a distracciones.

 **Con Spike y Shapira:**

El dragón muy preocupado por la salud de Shapira había ido a buscarla y este la encuentra al lado del hospital no muy herida ya que Celestia la había curado, aún así la mancha del hechizo directo se marca en sus gruesas escamas, mientras Spike esta ayudándola cerrando las heridas menores con su llama que aprendió al ver a Shapira hacerlo una vez en el árbol.

( _**básicamente Spike hizo Copyrieght…**_ )

— Auch!... ¿Spike? – pregunta una muy desorientada dragona al caer en la forma que lo hizo

— Shhh debes descansar, estas muy herida – menciona Spike muy preocupado por la dragona

— ¿Blake no ha logrado ganar? – pregunta Shapira con los ojos cerrados ya que quería descansar

— Están muy iguales pero será mejor entrar al hospital o en una nos dan un hechizo – aclara Spike ayudando a Shapira a levantarse y con algo de dificultad ambos van a dentro del hospital que a resultado más dañado que cualquier otro edificio de Poniville

( _**pura coincidencia )**_

Adentro del hospital, elementos de la armonía:

Ya todas están listas para el plan, sólo falta comunicarlo a Blake pero éste nunca va a ser soltado por el destructor

— ¿Cómo le vamos a decir? – pregunta Rainbow Dash cruzando los cascos

— No sabemos, el destructor no lo va a dejar ir, sabe que mientras viva es un peligro hacía el – explica Luna

— No del todo, Blake sacrifico su inmortalidad para salvarlas en su mente – menciona Celestia no muy feliz de decir esas palabras

— O sea que Blake nos salvó a cambió de su inmortalidad – repite Pinkie

— Bueno el no es inmortal ni nada sólo que puede revivir cuatro veces, supongo que fue eso lo que sacrificó – explica Luna algo pensativa

— Eso significa que si pierde la batalla el morirá – menciona Twilight muy asustada y más preocupada por Isaac

— Es algo obvió, ¿recuerdan aquel círculo que nos Protegió en la mente de Blake? – pregunta Applejack

— Así es, cómo no olvidar eso – comenta Rarity

— Entonces que vamos hacer – murmura Fluttershy muy preocupada y algo asustada

— No lo sabemos, si no podemos decirle a Blake todo será en vano – aclara Celestia

El plan de las chicas está listo pero no pueden decirle a Blake el plan para que lo ejecute, ahora éstas deben volver a buscar un nuevo plan para aprovechar que no las han atacado.

 **En la batalla de los cielos:**

Ambos Alicornios están muy parejos, ninguno cede ni un centímetro del cielo, todos los ponys de Poniville se están refugiando en el granero de Applejack pues desde el cielo se puede ver la gran fila para entrar.

— Es hora de acabar con todo esto – menciona el destructor

El aire de toda Ecuestria se vuelve más frío, la lluvia de sangra hace unas horas dejó de caer, y el destructor su forma Alicornio comienza a cambiar mientras el cielo todo se vuelve negro, Blake siente un gran escalofrío es su lomo y los nervios aumentan más ya que el destructor esta volviendo a su verdadera forma, revelando que es un gran cabeza gigante de metal con cuatro brazos con ojos en su palma y en su cabeza hay cuatro puntiagudos picos capas de degollar a un Diamadrilo con sólo tocarlo.

— Serás lo último que veas Alicornio – expresa con voz demoníaca el destructor y con sus manos los ojos se abren, disparando un rayo rojo que Blake apenas logra evitar pues su escudo se rompe al contacto

— _" maldición así no haré nada, tendré que atacarlo a larga distancia_ " – pensé preocupado y a la vez muy asustado

Ahora el destructor se ha hecho imbatible, éste no puede ser derrotado con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y el metal que protege sus huesos lo hace más lento y no puede hacer escudos.

— Ahora veremos que tan fuerte eres – expresa el destructor con aquella voz demoníaca

El destructor ataca con los rayos oculares de sus manos e intenta embestir con las espinas de la cabeza, la dificultad que es bastante mayor y Blake apenas logra defenderse de los rayos y poro poco casi fue empalado por las espinas de la cabeza.

Blake contraataca disparando rayos varias veces, estos le dan al destructor pero no le hacen daño por el metal que lo protege

— Esto tiene que ser una broma – mencione sorprendido ya que los tres rayos le dieron directamente al destructor

— Esos ataques no servirán de nada guardián – comenta El destructor

El destructor con uno de sus cuatro brazos logra golpear fuertemente a Blake, lanzándolo contra el hospital cosa que si lo lastimó bastante.

— ¿Blake éstas bien? – pregunta Applejack y Rainbow

— Auch creo que no – respondí levantado un poco al aire la pata izquierda, ya que me la lastimé al caer

— Oye guardián deja de hablar y ven y pelea – grita el destructor

Blake intenta acercarse a Twilight para poder conocer a su bebé, pero un brazo del destructor lo toma y lo lanza afuera.

— ¡Blake! – grita Luna quien intenta atacar al destructor pero este le dispara un rayo ocular y la impacta en una de las alas, el cual luna cae al suelo.

— Hermana ¿éstas bien? – le pregunta Celestia revisando la herida de Luna

— No…me duele mucho el alá – expresa muy a dolorida por el disparo

— En que estabas pensando Luna en atacar al destructor – menciona Twilight preocupa por Blake y la seguridad

— ¿Alguien sabe que se ha hecho Spike? – pregunta Fluttershy

— Salió en busca de Shapira, no recuerdas Twilight – responde Pinkie pie

 **Guardianes espirituales:**

Estos dos dragones no han podido salir del árbol de la armonía, ya que el destructor posiblemente le colocó un escudo para que no pudieran recuperar los elementos de la armonía.

— Maldita sea, nos han timado – grita Herot golpeando con sus garras el escudo paro no logra hacer mucho

— Creo que ya tenía pensado en todo el destructor – menciona Fire revisando posibles salidas sin rendir frutos

— ¿Cómo Blake va a lograr vencer al destructor si ni sabe como hacerlo? – se pregunta Herot

— Ten un poco de confianza con el Alicornio, logró todas tus pruebas – aclara Fire

Los guardianes no logran salir del árbol debido a que el destructor le ha colocado al árbol un escudo para que nadie pueda tomar los elementos y así evitar ser derrotado.

 **En la batalla** :

Por fin lo han logrado…las chicas han salido del hospital, y ven la batalla y no le esta yendo bien a Blake, el destructor ha logrado lastimar a Blake, reduciendo la efectividad de los ataques y en defensa del Alicornio verde

— ¿Qué te pasado Blake, estas cansado? – pregunta con burla el destructor

 **Debajo de ellos** :

Twilight lleva el bebé con su magia, este a su corta edad ya quiere literalmente salir corriendo.

— ¡Blake baja de ahí no lo vas a lograr! – grita Twilight, muy preocupada pues ya son más de cuatro horas de batalla y por el destructor ya es de noche.

— No puede bajar Twilight, si lo hace el destructor lo atacará – menciona Luna igual de preocupada…por su Ex

— Lo ha metido en un circulo sin salida – comenta Applejack

— Blake lo logrará, es muy cerebrito – aclara Rainbow Dash con gran fe en el Alicornio verde

— Está muy lastimado – murmura Fluttershy, sin que nadie la oyera

— Wow esta batalla es entretenida – dice Pinkie pie comiendo una caja de palomitas mientras está sentada en una silla de playa.

 **Con los dragones:**

Spike con ayuda de una enfermará que no salió huyendo por la batalla, le ayudo al escamado a terminar de curar las heridas de la dragona.

— Muchas gracias Red Heart – agradece Spike por la ayuda ofrecida por la pony

— No hay de que Spike, lamento irme pero debo atender a más ponys o a heridos – menciona Red Heart retirándose del cuarto.

— Spike… - murmura algo agotada Shapira pero ya sin dolor por que las heridas fueron tratadas

— Descansa Shapira, estas muy herida – menciona Spike pero no puede obligar a que la dragona haga silenció

— Debes ir al…árbol y traer los elementos – aclara Shapira con un tono de vos algo bajo

— Pero éstas herida y no quiero dejarte – menciona Spike preocupado

— Sólo ve y dáselos a Twilight, ten cuidado yo voy a estar bien – explica Shapira descansando luego de a ver sido atacada por el destructor.

Sin confrontar a la dragona celeste, Spike sale corriendo del hospital, y evita ser visto por Twilight o el destructor con gran éxito aún al ser un poco grande y por el ruido de sus garras al entrar en contacto con la tierra.

 **En la batalla** :

Todo va de mal a peor, el destructor casi ileso al a ver cambiado a su verdadera forma y al atacar a Blake con su máximo poder, el Alicornio verde está muy herido y lastimado para continuar la batalla, las chicas muy preocupadas quieren ir a luchar pero de nada les servirá entrar en combate

— Increíble, los espíritus se han equivocado de guardián – se burla el destructor quien va ganado la batalla

Blake no le contesta pero en su rostro se nota el dolor de cada aleteo que este realiza para mantenerse a vuelo, todos los ataques de este han sido infructuosos, todo parece que está batalla está pérdida

« Inserten música de terror »

— Te lo dije Alicornio, nadie puede derrotarme, antes de que Discord tomará el control yo tenía todo bajo mis manos y ahora por insolencias nadie quedará con vida – expresa el destructor

Este logra tomar al Alicornio con sus brazos, Blake intenta liberarse pero está muy lastimado y cansado, mientras con su boca el destructor prepara una carga ígnea… lanza al aire a Blake y le dispara, Blake hace un escudo pero no logra hacer nada ya que la carga ígnea destruye su escudo y está le da un impactó directo, creando una gran bola de fuego en el aire y una línea de humo que va hacía el bosque White Tail donde cayó el Alicornio verde.

— No puede ser, lo ha derrotado – murmura Fluttershy impactada, al igual que todas las que están ahí.

— Debemos irnos ahora – aclara Celestia ya que Blake fue vencido, el destructor puede hacer lo que quiera

— CORRAN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO LOS ENCONTRARÉ TARDE O TEMPRANO – grita el destructor, dejando huir a las princesas y las elementos

Que casó tiene seguir luchando si la última esperanza fue derrotada en un juego sucio planeado por el destructor al a ver cambiado de forma, sus heridas fueron curadas y ya un Blake estaba muy lastimado para luchar con la verdadera forma del destructor, y ahora que el Alicornio verde fue vencido, esta alma destructora comenzará su venganza hasta que nota algo extraño.

— Un segundo…¿y el dragón morado? – se pregunta el destructor, ya que nunca lo vio irse con las elementos

El destructor confundido, vuelve a su forma más débil ( _Alicornio_ ) ya que le será más útil para defenderse pero los ataques son más débiles.

— ¿A dónde se metió ese estúpido dragón? – busca el destructor alrededor ya que jura haberlo visto con la dragona celeste y se da cuenta de que está tampoco está

— Oh no, debió ir por los elementos – expresa asustado el destructor

El problema es que Spike no forma parte de las protecciones del escudo del destructor al árbol, por eso el dragón morado puede entrar a su antojo en el escudo, sin embargo no así a los guardianes espirituales quienes siguen atrapados

— La magia de Blake está muy baja – menciona Fire

— Algo debió suceder, sólo espero que gane la batalla – comenta Herot

 **Con Blake** :

Son más de cinco minutos desde que el Alicornio impacto en el bosque White Tail, y un gran surco en el suelo deja notar el peligro impacto que este se dio contra el suelo.

 **P.O.V:**

Por mí culpa todo fue condenado a su destrucción, estoy muy herido para volver a encarar al destructor, no puedo dar más todo a sido en vano, este dolor es horrible, tan intenso y penetrante que cada célula arde en mí cuerpo por culpa de ese demonio, ¿Por qué sigo vivo? No puedo derrotar al destructor, soy tan idiota ¿en que me he metido? Y de está no se si pueda salir del problema como muchas veces, ahora si he defraudado a todos, desde mi familia…hasta Twilight…

No puedo más, me duele hasta para pensar y ahora Ecuestria será borrada o no sólo este lugar si no todo el planeta por mí culpa.

 **Fin del P.O.V**

Blake sea dato por vencido al estar muy herido, este no puede más y su dolor tomó control de él, ¿Qué pasará ahora con Ecuestria? Ya que sin el las elementos no pueden realizar su plan para detener al destructor.

Mientras Spike arriesga su vida para ir por los elementos, este está siendo casado por el destructor ya que no puede aparecer al frente del dragón pues el extraño bosque no lo deja.

— ¿Qué voy hacer? – me pregunte muy golpeado y con mucho dolor arrastrándome para salir del surco de caída

— ¿Por quien lo estoy haciendo? – seguí preguntándome y con pasos lentos y torpes había conseguido llegar aún árbol, dejando una línea de manchas de sangré por el trayecto al árbol.

Las heridas de Blake no son graves pero son tantas que este no puede volar del dolor en sus alas, su magia es débil por la debilidad además de que sus ataques son más lentos y en la defensa más inútiles.

 **Con las chicas:**

Todas seguían a paso rápido yéndose lo más lejos del destructor y estas se detienen en Sugar Córner, este establecimiento está cerrado y las chicas entran en ese lugar y se sientan en las mesas

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora princesa Celestia? – pregunta Applejack ya que Blake no se sabe si ha sobrevivido

— Nada Applejack, nadie puede derrotar al destructor si Blake no está aquí – responde Celestia ya sin ninguna esperanza

— Pero princesa, no podemos rendirnos, Blake luchó hasta el final – aclara Pinkie pie

— No tiene caso luchar si Blake está muerto, aunque derrotemos al destructor no podemos regresarlo al tártaro – expresa con gran tristeza la Alicornio blanca

— Pinkie tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos, Ecuestria debe tener un mejor futuro para mí bebé – murmura Twilight con su potrillo en cascos a punto de llorar por el temor, pues es un bebé

— Hay que buscar a Blake en el bosque White Tail – menciona Luna

De la nada, Shapira entra con algo de dificultad en sus pasos por el ataque del destructor

— ¿Shapira que haces aquí? – pregunta Rainbow

— Hay una forma de terminar con todo – menciona la dragona

— Dinos más Shapira – le aclara Celestia a Shapira

— Acaso no se preguntaron de la Cutie mark del bebé de Blake y Twilight – comenta la dragona con algo de debilidad

— Bueno no, pero es raro que un bebé salga con su talento – murmura Fluttershy mientras se cubre con su cola

— Así es, pero miraron de cerca, son diez estrellas rodeando la galaxia ¿acaso no lo ven? – pregunta Shapira

— Quieres decir que para derrotar al destructor, diez almas deben rodear al bebé de ¿Twilight? – responde Luna aún sin comprender a Shapira

— Así es, pero no son cualquier alma, cinco elementos de la armonía unidos con las cuatro lideres de Ecuestria y su protector…lastima que no era una rima – explica Shapira

— Pero si somos seis elementos – menciona Rainbow Dash

— Es cierto, no somos cinco, somos seis – afirma Rarity quien por fin habló

— Twilight representa el elemento de la magia, pero a la vez es princesa, por eso dice cinco elemento y cuatro princesas y no seis elementos y tres princesas – explica Shapira algo irritada por dudar de la leyenda

— Entonces como vamos hacer si Cadance no está en Poniville – menciona Luna

— Además de Blake – recuerda Pinkie pie

— Deben buscar a Blake y si está vivo, podrán salvar Ecuestria y ver cómo traen a la princesa del amor – menciona Shapira sentándose ya que aún no está bien.

— ¿Un segundo y Spike? – se pregunta Rarity

— Fue al árbol a traer los elementos – menciona Shapira

— Por eso el destructor fue al bosque Everfree – aclara luna, dándose cuenta del porque el Destructor no las ha atacado

— ¿Que?, Spike puede morir si lo atrapa esa cosa – expresa muy preocupada Twilight alimentado al portillo…sólo eso no les diré más…XD

— Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy, vayan y busquen a Blake en el bosques White Tail, luna y yo llamaremos lo más rápido posible a Candence, Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity, busquen heridos y no dejen que el destructor las encuentre – indica Celestia

— Yo me quedo aquí…protegiendo los pasteles – menciona Shapira acostandose en el suelo muy agotada debido a la pérdida de sangré pero no es grave gracias a Spike

Todo a comenzado, el destructor tiene la ventaja y ahora con un plan más sólido, las dos princesas parten a Canterlot a por Candence y tres de las elementos por Blake y las otras tres buscan heridos por Poniville, Spike fue en busca de los elementos siendo perseguido por el destructor, Blake camina muy herido por el bosque White Tail dejando unas manchas de sangre a su paso, el cual se dirige a Poniville aún paso demasiado lento y bastante doloroso para el Alicornio verde.

 **Continuará** …

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo del 2017, les agradecería que dejen un penúltimo Reviws de apoyó por favor, yo se que la historia es algo mala, pero nada NADA les cuesta dejar un comentaría, no es que los éste obligando pero quién escribe historias sabe lo que se siente leer un comentario de una persona que lee su Fic y que sabe que muchos más los leen, por eso quiero agradecer a los dos mil lectores de la primer temporada, sabiendo que esa temporada tiene muchooos fallos e igualmente les agradezco a los mil lectores de está temporada, sin más espero que les haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo de está historia y me despido soy Isaaccb nos leemos en otro capítulo

 **En el próximo capítulo: El Final:**

Todo está en cascos de las cuatro princesas y las cinco elementos, Blake en su caso esta muy herido para luchar, y el destructor acecha a Spike en el bosque Everfree

¿ podrán las chicas detener al destructor o Ecuestria sucumbirá en las sombras de la oscuridad?


	20. El Fin

**Capítulo Final: The End**

Spike corre lo más rápido que puede, esquivando los árboles y a las criaturas del bosque Everfree, con una única misión, llegar a los elementos antes de que el destructor logré alcanzarlo, la buena noticia es que Spike ya por fin llegó.

— ¿Spike eres tú? – pregunta Herot no muy seguro pues la barrera no deja ver bien quien está afuera de esta.

— Si soy yo, Shapira me envió por los elementos, ¿ustedes pueden dármelos? – pregunta el dragón morado, algo cansado y preocupado por su pellejo pues El Destructor anda muy cerca y puede matarlo

— Fire tráelos – pide amablemente Herot bastante preocupado pues estos son los que entrenaron a Blake y el deber era de Shadow aunque este último oculta un gran secreto…

Fire con gran prisa, extrae los elementos del árbol, sin causar algún problema a este y se los lleva a Herot quien los toma sin ninguna discusión.

— ¿Ahora como te los doy? – se pregunta Herot pues no puede pasar por el campo que creó El Destructor

Sin siquiera pensar, Spike entra al extraño domo y toma los elementos del dragón Anciano y por la prisa debe retirarse rápidamente

— Gracias, si salimos de esta los invito a un par de gemas – expresa Spike quien nuevamente comienza la carrera está vez de vuelta a Poniville pero a escondidas para evitar al Destructor.

— ¡Tú puedes Spike! – apoya Fire gritándole al dragón morado en señal de apoyo

Spike ya está subiendo las extensas escaleras por el cual no puede oír lo que dicen los dragones, bueno la mayor parte de la conversación

— ¿Crees que en un futuro quiera formar parte de los espíritus? – pregunta Fire a Herot

— No lo creo, posiblemente se quede en este planeta con Shapira – responde Herot

A lo lejos, Herot ve que todo comienza a tornarse oscuro y este reacciona rápidamente

— Fire, rellena los agujeros de los elementos con lo que sea, debemos proteger a Spike – aclara Herot, observando como El Destructor se acerca rápidamente

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Fire toma seis rocas y las moldea con la forma de los elementos y este las incrusta, para poder suplantar a dichas piedras mágicas así para darle tiempo a Spike que se aleje del lugar para que les entregue a las chicas los amulestos y puedan derrocar al enemigo.

— Ohh pero miren a quienes atrapo mí trampa – menciona con tono burlesco El destructor hacia los dragones quienes no pueden salir del domo

— ¿Qué has hecho con Isaac? – pregunta Fire, intentado distraer al Destructor para sacarle ventaja a Spike

— Hablas del guardián, pues lamento decirles que me han decepcionado – aclara El destructor no muy satisfecho con la batalla realizada

— Supongo que no pudiste con el en tú primer forma – murmura Herot con una sonrisa cosa que no le agrado al Alicornio rojo al estarse burlando de su táctica de batalla

— Yo puedo usar cualquiera de mis formas, nadie puede conmigo – aclara el destructor muy seguro de sus palabras pues es el odio de todos los seres un solo cuerpo

— Nadie puede contigo si usas tus dos formas Destructor, sin ellas no puedes con nadie, ni siquiera con Celestia – le responde Fire al destructor molestando bastante al enemigo que es bastante peligroso

— ¿Qué se creen ustedes en insultarme así? – ve el árbol y nota algo extraño – oh no jajajaja acaso intentan timarme, no soy un estúpido, lo único que están haciendo es que ese estúpido dragón se aleje con los elementos – explica el destructor ingresando en el domo, dándose cuenta que los elementos no están en su lugar

— ¿Fuimos tan obvios, sabes que haríamos todo lo posible por detenerte – comenta Herot, muy nerviso al tener tan cerca al Destructor

— Lástima que ahora deba encargarme de los obstáculos – menciona el Destructor, preparando con su cuerno varios hechizos

Sin poder hacer mucho, Fire y Herot son asesinados por el destructor, así acabando con los guardianes espirituales de los elementos solo en forma física…y no en su forma espiritual, lo cual ya no podrán regresar a Ecuestria

— Ahora voy por ese otro dragón – murmura el Alicornio, limpiándose la sangre de su rostro de la matanza, mientras en su rostro se nota muy molesto pues Spike se le ha escapado con los elementos

 **tanto con Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy**.

Con ellas tres son las encargadas de buscar a Blake en el bosque White Tail, el trio avanza a paso rápido, mientras Twilight lleva al bebé en un coche que tomó de Sugar Córner, que pertenecían a los bebés Cake, así con el fin de ser más rápida y para poder defenderse u atacar aunque no sea muy efectivos sus ataques o defensas

— ¿Dónde habrá caído Blake? – pregunta Fluttershy nerviosa pues el destructor anda libre y en cualquier momento todo puede acabar

— No lo se, pero debe de estar cerca – responde Rainbow Dash, muy atenta a su alrededor, eso con el fin para golpear al Destructor en la cara para su currículum de Wonderbolt

Con forme avanzan, las chicas encuentran el hueco del impacto de el Alicornio Verde, que es un gran cráter entre algunos árboles de ramas rotas por donde entro Blake y chocó al suelo bastante estrepitoso...

— ¿Dónde estará? – pregunta Twilight quien entra al hoyo para revisarlo, pero no logra encontrar mucho ya que no hay rastros del Alicornio verde

— Creo que se ha ido o explotó – murmura Rainbow Dash, quien cuida el coche del bebé, especulando lo que le haya pasado a Blake, pues el hoyo es muy grande para un impacto de vuelo...

— Miren, hay una línea de sangre por ahí – señala Fluttershy quien había revisado el alrededor y en un árbol que en su tronco se le puede ver una marca en forma de casco hecha por la sangre, del individuo que buscan

Debió irse por ahí, aún estando muy herido – aclara Twilight, saliendo del cráter y yendo por el coche junto a Rainbow Dash para apresurarse a encontrar a si prometido quien está bastante herido

— ¿Por ahí no es la ruta de la carrera del otoño? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, algo confundida por la dirección tomada de Blake

— Así es Rainbow, solo que éste año se va a retrasar un poco – menciona Twilight pues debido al destructor no pueden hacerla y si logra derrotarlo se va a atrasar unos meces

Sin más por hablar, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Twilight junto con su bebé en el coche comienzan a seguir la línea de sangre que está dejando el Alicornio verde herido por la batalla con el destructor, aún sabiendo que este puede estarlas buscando para acabar con su vida

 **Mientras tanto con el Alicornio verde en el bosque White Tail:**

A paso lento Blake camina su ruta hacía Poniville erróneamente, el cual se tambalea un poco por las heridas, y en su pata delantera presenta una herida profunda , aún así este no la está usando para poder caminar, ya que esta renqueando, mientras detrás de el, deja la línea de sangre lo que las chicas están siguiendo más atrás

— maldición…no voy a llegar al…pueblo – exprese agotado y algo débil por la falta de sangre – cayendo al suelo ya bastante desorientado y con visión algo borrosa por la hemorragia

Ya muy débil, Blake cae al suelo debido a la debilidad y este queda inconsciente por la falta de sangré además del desgaste producido por la dura batalla el cual salio derrotado

 **En el pueblo, Con Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie** :

Las tres elementos restantes, están rescatando heridos que resultaron lastimados debido a la intensa batalla que tuvo Blake y el destructor, quienes dañaron y destruyeron muchas casas por los rayos que resultaron desviados o fallaron su rumbo e impactaron en las casas de los ponys

— ¿Es el último? – pregunta Rarity quien está ayudando a curar a los ciudadanos heridos, mientras los van enviando a Sweet agres Apples

— Así es Rarity, ya no hay más heridos – responde Applejack la cual está buscando con Pinkie Pie debajo de los escombros de algunas casas que se han desplomado, lo único que han encontrado en esas son ponys aplastados, obviamente ya muertos

— Nop, ya no hay más ponys heridos – afirma Pinkie Pie las palabras de Applejack quien a estado ayudando a muchos ponys con heridas graves, al igual que Rarity

— Rarity, dile a Big Mac que lleve a esos ponys al granero con los demás ciudadanos – menciona Applejack quien sale del montón de escombros de una casa desconocida, muy cerca de Sugar Córner, donde Big Mac algo lejos está ayudando a los heridos

— ¿Oigan ese no es Spike? – pregunta Pinkie observando una silueta a lo lejos que viene rápidamente hacía ellas, donde debería estar la entrada de Poniville

Applejack y Rarity miran donde pinkie está diciendo y efectivamente Spike está regresando con los elementos pero más atrás otra silueta un poco más pequeña, lo que significa que el Destructor está apunto de atrapar a Spike

— Debemos ayudar a Spike – aclara Rarity preocupada por el dragón ya que en los últimos días le ha llamado la atención el dragón

— No podemos ayudarlo, si el destructor nos ve, puede matarnos – recuerda Applejack las palabras que había dicho Celestia de protegerse pues son importantes

— No podemos dejar a Spike que muera por los elementos – expresa Pinkie Pie no muy feliz de que el dragón arriesgue la vida por las gemas del árbol ya que sería una gran perdida para todos

— ¿Lo enfrentamos? – pregunta Applejack a Rarity y a Pinkie quienes le ayudan en estos momentos

— Hagámoslo – indica Rarity, observando al dragón quien corre a toda prisa, esquivando al esqueleto por pocos centímetros

Arriesgando su seguridad, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie , van a ayudar al dragón quien está arriesgando la vida para defender y proteger los elementos, el cual fue enviado por Shapira ya que ella no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones para poder ir al árbol, pero mejor que no fue, o si no la dragona también hubiera sido parte de la masacre que ocurrió en ese lugar por el Destructor al asesinar a los Guardianes

— Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – ve Rarity – la elemento de la generosidad – ve a pinkie – la elemento de la risa – ve a Applejack – y por último la elemento de la honestidad y díganme ¿Qué les puedo ayudar? – pregunta el destructor jugando con las chicas, quienes le dan tiempo a Spike que se esconda,para que no lo asesinen, pero ellas pueden morir en su lugar

— Basta con esto Destructor, has causado mucho sufrimiento en Ecuestria – expresa Applejack con la voz algo dolida pues está muy alterada por la cantidad de ponys aplastados por los edificios que han colapsado por todo el pueblo en la batalla

— Oh claro que me voy a detener, hasta cuando Celestia pague lo que me ha hecho!, Esa maldita no se saldrá con la suya, ME LLEVARE TODO SU REINO CON O SIN ELLA – grita el destructor atemorizando a las chicas por el aumento de voz y así mismo amenazando al Planeta y sus habitantes

— YA BASTA DESTRUCTOR, SABES QUE NADIE EN ECUESTRIA TE HA LASTIMADO – grita la Alicornio blanca junto con su hermana y su sobrina Candence las cueles están muy preocupadas por la seguridad de todos, ya sea de Ecuestria o Las fronteras internacionales

— No seas mentirosa Celestia, ¿acaso no le has contado a luna lo que hiciste? – pregunta el destructor, quien desaparece de la vista de las elementos y reaparece al frente de Celestia, Luna y Candence, con intención de atemorizarlas

— Ya te he dicho, no tengo nada que decir – vuelve repetir Celestia, la cual no sabe de lo que habla el destructor pues le han lavado el celebro al igual que Luna

— - un poco molesto – Bien, será mejor que yo les expliqué, Por lo menos les diré mí nombre…puede que les sea muy familiar acaso conocen a ¿Shadow? – pregunta el destructor, caminando alrededor de las tres princesas, mientras todos ponen mucha atención además de que están muy atentas a los movimientos del enemigo

— Imposible, Tú no…puedes ser Shadow – expresa Applejack molesta con el destructor al decir el nombre de su antiguo amigo quien fue regresado por la Celestia corrupta

— Oh claro que lo soy…bueno parte de el sí, más que todo yo soy todos sus miedos en una forma física y de otros igual, desde Nigmare Moon que es el lado oscuro de la Luna…jajaja e igualmente poseo la regeneración de un Changeling, gracias a la reina cambiante por sus servicios y como olvidar de Tirek el centauro adsorbe magia – explica el destructor revelando ciertas cosas importantes de su gran poder y de como lo ha conseguido en el paso del tiempo

— ¿Pero como puedes ser tan poderoso desde el pasado? – pregunta Celestia, manteniendo su distancia además de que pone atención a todos los movimientos del destructor, con el fin de evitar morir sin dar algo de batalla

— Gracias a ti, años de años adsorbiendo el odio de un solo Alicornio desterrado aún mundo que no pertenece, todo eso gracias a esa decisión que tomaste hace milenios Celestia – aclara el Alicornio rojo, deteniéndose al frente de la Alicornio blanca la cual mantiene una postura de neutralidad

— Yo no se que decir… - menciona Celestia quien se dio cuenta de su gran error hace muchos años atrás al evitar que el amor cresiera entre Shadow y Luna

— ¿Hermana es eso cierto? – pregunta Luna quien aún tiene el cerebro lavado debido a lo que había pasado días atrás y de un hechizo que tiene puesto

— Así es, desterré a Shadow por los problemas que causó, pero no sabía que guardaría tanto odio como para vengarse – menciona Celestia arrepentida de su decisión que hizo hace milenios atrás en su vida

— Jajaja, ves como eres, ahora me respetas pues soy más fuerte que tú, pero tranquilas en un par de minutos su odioso planeta será un montón de rocas espaciales – amenaza Shadow más conocido como el destructor a la población mundial

— Silencio Shadow, ¿Cómo puedes traicionarnos así? Fuimos tus amigas – expresa una muy dolida Pinkie Pie pues Shadow ha pisotidado su antigua amistad

— Nunca fuimos amigos, me disfrace de Shadow para analizar la situación, pero me enrede un poco con Luna y pasó lo que pasó, en fin he logrado recuperar todo mí poder, libre de las malditas restricciones – Expresa el Alicornio rojo, mientras su color de pelo cambia a su estado original ( melena gris, pelaje negro ) pero no es el Shadow original

— ¿Cómo que te enredaste conmigo? – pregunta una muy confundida Luna, pues está no recuerda nada de nada…de lo sucedido con Shadow y de su regreso, pues el mismo Alicornio gris le colocó un bloqueo de recuerdos

— Oh cierto, te borré la memoria…solo que te embarace algo no muy grave – menciona el destructor quien comienza a volar para ya preparar su hechizo final y acabar con todos

— El me embarazo… - murmura Luna muy pero muy horrorizada, la cual termina desmallándose del susto y asco...

— ¿Qué hizo qué? – expresa sorprendida Candence con las revelaciones que el destructor anda rebelando de sus tías, la cual escuchó todo con gran atención

— Bueno…creo que es hora de matarlos – menciona ya aburrido Shadow de tanta conversación con las princesas y las tres elementos

Con un salto, el destructor vuela al cielo, preparando un hechizo para dar el golpe final a todo el planeta pero este es detenido por un extraño rayo celeste brillante causando que el destructor caiga congelado en un gran bloque de hielo.

— ¡Traigan a Blake ya!, el hielo no resistirá mucho – expresa Shapira, aún con un estado muy débil, pero Spike la está ayudando para que no caiga al suelo, además fue ella quien congelo al destructor en una paleta de pony :v

— Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie , vayan y ayuden a Fluttershy, Twilight y a Rainbow en el bosque White Tail – indica Celestia, pues no hay mucho hielo ni tanto tiempo para desperdiciarlo

— Hermana iré con las elementos – menciona Luna quien también quiere ayudar a su antiguo novio de hace años atrás, además de que ya se recupero rápidamente del bajonazo de azúcar

— Bien, Candence, ayúdame a preparar todo por si acaso – menciona Celestia, no muy segura si van a derrotar al destructor pues los números los tienen en contra

Ya con todo explicado de lo que tienen que hacer, sin detenerlas todas comienzan o se van para donde Celestia les indicó, mientras una debilitada dragona celeste con ayuda de Spike y Candence, son las encargada de preparar todo si logran traer a un vivo Alicornio verde, púes si este está muerto, no habrá futuro para alguna especie en la fas de Ecuestria.

 **Con Twilight, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash en el bosque White Tail**

Ambas chicas siguen siguiendo…el camino de sangre que ha dejado Blake en el recorrido que este ha hecho con intención de volver a Poniville, pero solo se ha alejado más, lo que hace pensar a Rainbow que Blake es un cobarde al intentar huir de la situación de dicho pueblo que tanto adoran las chicas

— Con está cantidad de sangre ya es para que hubiera muerto – murmura Fluttershy pues el hilo de sangre es bastante extenso y continua mucho más adelante de las chicas

— Fluttershy no digas eso, sabes que si Blake está muerto, no podría entrar a los Wonderbolts – menciona Rainbow quien ha dejado de volar debido a la gran concentración de arboles y ramas

— Chicas miren ahí está – señala Twilight pues a lo lejos hay un bulto sobré la calle de tierra

Con prisa, las tres ponys corren hacía el bulto y cuando llegan efectivamente es Blake quien se ha desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, lo que preocupa mucho a Twilight pues esta quiere pasar tiempo con el y el bebé que se ha adelantado de fecha, aproximadamente cinco meces antes de lo normal, debido al viaje al tártaro que adelanto su parto…

Fluttershy al ser veterinaria, con sus conocimientos revisa rápidamente al Alicornio sin moverlo mucho, obviamente la pegaso no es médica y con lo poco que sabe, saca el kit de emergencia y comienzan a cerrar las heridas más graves y que dejan escapar el líquido carmesí.

— _\- alterada por la sangre_ – ah, chicas creen que podamos curarlo en Poniville…bueno solo digo pues queda cerca y Twilight puede llevarnos – menciona Rainbow con miedo a ver tanta sangre

— No podemos Rainbow, sabes que aún no puedo usar mí magia hasta dentro de unos días por el parto – expresa Twilight quien lleva al bebé en una carretilla…de bebé…para ir un poco más rápido

— Chicas, el está vivo pero esta muy golpeado y ha perdido mucha sangre – aclara Fluttershy, quien aún continúa curando las heridas del Alicornio verde el cual sigue inconsciente

Con un brillo azul en el cielo que no se sabe si es de día o noche por el destructor, aparecen las demás chicas, las cuales caen al suelo golpeándose un poco pero nada grave…

— Lo siento elementos, error de cálculo – se disculpa Luna aterrizando suavemente en el suelo debido a la ayuda de sus alas

— No se preocupé princesa, hemos pasado peor – menciona Rarity, quien recibe un codazo de Applejack algo molesta

— Twilight, ¿Cómo esta Blake? – pregunta Pinkie Pie , sin saltar lo que no es típico en ella,si no que mantiene una actitud de respeto al Alicornio verde

— No muy bien, ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy golpeado – responde Twilight lo que Fluttershy le había dicho anteriormente

— Así es, si le ganamos al destructor en unas semana estará bien – aclara Fluttershy la cual ya está guardando las cosas que necesitó del kit médico

— No tenemos una semana Fluttershy, Blake debe de estar despierto ya mismo para ayudarnos con el plan que Shapira nos había dicho – menciona Luna, algo molesta con la pegaso

— ¿Hay alguna otra opción que podamos usar para que se despierte rápido? – pregunta Rarity diciendo unas palabras

— Podemos curarlo con magia, pero le traerá problemas a futuro – menciona Luna, que igual que Rarity opta por usar magia

— ¿Qué tipos de problemas? – pregunta Twilight, quien en estos momentos es representante de Blake al este estar noqueado…

— Bueno no se, puede que tenga problemas con la magia o menos graves como dormir mucho o a veces comer bastante – explica Luna no muy segura de las consecuencias de usar magia para curar a Blake o a ponys

— Luna, ¿tú puedes curarlo? – pregunta Twilight, ya que ella no puede aún usar magia debido a los tratamientos Post parto

— Claro que sí, solo retrocedan un poco – menciona Luna, quien se acerca un poco a Blake, quedando este a centímetros de los cascos de Luna…

Con mucha preocupación, las chicas dan varios pasos atrás para evitar ser víctimas del hechizo que Luna va a aplicar al Alicornio verde, está da otros dos pasos al frente y cierra los ojos, para concentrarse mejor mientras su cuerno se ilumina de un aura azul débil al igual que el cuerpo de Blake es rodeado de la misma luz azul débil, Y en un momento un gran rayo azul marino es disparado al Alicornio verde asustando un poco a Twilight pero no que lo estén atacando ya que el rayo le está cerrando las heridas mientras es absorbido por el cuerno de Blake, y al cabo de unos quince segundos, Luna corta el flujo de magia y cae al suelo muy débil, por la gran cantidad de magia utilizada además de su gran esfuerzo

— Luna ¿éstas bien? – pregunta Applejack un poco preocupada por la repentina caída de la princesa de la noche

— No se preocupen elementos, solo son efectos secundarios del hechizo – menciona Luna, levantándose con mucha debilidad pues en sus patas se nota un poco el temblor… al aplicar ese tratamiento

— Creo que Blake está despertando – menciona Pinkie Pie señalando al Alicornio verde quien ha abiertos sus ojos, el cual se nota muy confundido

— ¿Hola?...- pregunte muy pero muy desorientado pues no logro recordar todo lo sucedido, si no pequeños trozos o fragmentos

— Me alegro que estés bien Blake – responde Fluttershy, quien le da un abrazo rápido al Alicornio verde, además de que lo ayuda a levantarse

— Jejeje si supongo pero ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunté no muy seguro, mientras me siento al igual que las demás pues una larga conversación cansa a cualquiera

— Para resumir, el destructor te ha destruido – responde Rainbow sin ningún cuidado, molestando a Applejack

— ¡RAINBOW!, bueno…lo de Rainbow es cierto pero hiciste lo que pudiste – menciona Applejack, intentando no ofender ni herir los sentimientos de Blake…pues casi lo matan

— Tranquilas, se que me han partido toda la madre… - exprese típicamente, como si hablara con mis amigos de la tierra

— Basta de tanto conversar, mí hermana y mi sobrina están corriendo peligro en Poniville – recuerda Luna, quien aún sigue débil al usar el hechizo de curación, pero nadie sabe que también usó un hechizo de regeneración pues el Alicornio verde estaba muy herido y por la falta de sangre el hechizo hubiera sido en vano

— Cierto, por cierto debemos tener los elementos aquí y el cofre igual – aclaré a las demás pues cuando estaba inconsciente los espíritus de los elementos _ **( Fire y Herot )**_ me dijeron como derrotar al destructor

— Ya todo lo tenemos listo, solo faltas tú – me indica Rarity pues ella fue la que insistió en ayudar a Spike quien era casado por el destructor hace poco

— Todos tomen sus manos, los llevaré a Poniville – aclaré, esperando que la Alicornio morada me diera su casco, la cual se nota su felicidad por volver a tener devuelta a su prometido…además que quiere pasar tiempo con el

— ¿Pero que son manos? – pregunta Fluttershy, no muy segura, pues ninguna de las chicas se tomaron de las manos o en este caso cascos…

— Vale…tómense de los cascos " _puta mierda con eso, cascos o manos es la misma mierda punto"_ – dije y pensé internamente algo molesto, pero no tanto como para pelear con las chicas…

Con algo de dificultad, Blake realiza el hechizo de teletransporte hacia Poniville, donde aparecen un poco pero no tanto como para que se golpes gravemente

— Wow vaya…, Blake la próxima mejor evita usar hechizos – menciona Rarity un poco alterada pero ni tanto ya que la altura no fue tan extrema

— Dejen de discutir y ayúdenos, el destructor puede liberarse en cualquier momento – indica Celestia, quien ya tiene listo el altar para derrotar al destructor

El altar consiste en una mesa normal, en el cual tiene dibujado seis líneas que la parten como si fuera una pizza, además de que cada línea tiene un elemento y en el centro se encuentra el cofre con las series llaves ya listas

— Aún nos falta a Shapira – menciona Applejack, recordando a la dragona quien antes pertenecía a los guardianes espirituales, la cual ayudó al aportar más tiempo

— Shapira no hace falta para usar el maleficio – indique, lo que asusto mucho a Candence y a Celestia

— ¿Quién dijo maleficio?, no vamos a usar maleficios – expresa con repugnancia Celestia por esa palabra

— - me acerqué a Celestia – hablamos de que si usamos tú idea, solo vamos a desterrar al destructor por otras decenas de miles de años, ¿no es mejor acabarlo destruyéndolo? – le pregunté la idea a Celestia, pero las chicas no les gusto la idea

— No podemos matar a Shadow Blake – menciona Fluttershy oponiéndose al plan del Alicornio verde

— Fluttershy tiene razón, el había rescatado a tus amigos y lo apuñalas en la espalda – expresa Rainbow encontra igualmente ya que ella representa la lealtad

— Apoyo a Celestia, no podemos asesinar solo porque sí – responde Pinkie Pie

— Yo no puedo matar aún pony, Arruinaría mí imagen – expresa Rarity, apoyando la idea de Celestia

— Blake no podemos usar el bebé para matar a alguien – dice Twilight apoyando a su Ex maestra en el plan

— Acaso no lo están pensando bien, si lo destierran lo único que harán es posponer la muerte inminente – mencioné muy molesto con la actitud de las chicas además de Twilight, prometida de Blake…

— Preferimos desterrar a ponys que asesinarlos – indica Celestia, pero Candence no ha hablado al igual que Luna, e igualmente Shapira que lentamente se acerca con la ayuda de Spike para poder oír y ayudar lo más posible

— Hermana Blake tiene razón, no podemos solo posponer nuestra muerte – dice la hermana de Celestia, lo cual sorprende bastante a la Alicornio blanca ya que están en contra de su idea

— Tía, el Alicornio verde tiene razón, si solo posponemos todo de nada serviría hacer todo estoy, además tenemos la opción de destruir al destructor y porque desperdiciarlo – explica un poco Candence apoyando a Blake en la destrucción del enemigo

— _\- aún adolorida –_ Escuchen bien, ambos casos tienen sus ventajas, con posponer la destrucción, tendríamos que entrenar a otro guardián ya que Blake no siempre lo va a ser, y si lo destruimos nos quitaríamos un peso de encima – explica Shapira aún muy herida del hechizo que le lanzó el Alicornio rojo

— No es por meter la cuchara en estas cosas pero sería todo en vano lo que se hizo posponer la destrucción de Ecuestria – menciona Spike, molestando un poco a Twilight

— Mí hijo no será un asesino -grita una muy molesta Twilight ya que el bebé será un amplificador al estar los doce elegidos alrededor de este.

— No lo va a ser Twilight, el destructor no es alguien si no qué, son todos los miedos, odios y maldiciones de los ponys y otras especies amplificadas aún nivel superior a de Discord – explica Shapira intentando persuadir a la Alicornio morada

Todos (as ) son interrumpidas por un sonido de agrietamiento a lo que vuelven a ver al hielo, este explota y el destructor es liberado nuevamente y no se nota muy feliz que digamos

— Ustedes van a pagar muy caro su insolencia – expresa muy molesto el destructor, que por segunda vez se convierte en su segunda forma

— Rápido hagan el hechizo – menciona Candence

Celestia no puede concretar el hechizo, ya que uno de los brazos de cuatro, golpea la mesa, desarmando el pequeño altar que se había hecho para detener al destructor, y los elementos con el cofre caen varios metros atrás

— Oh no, ahora si estamos en problemas – menciona Fluttershy con miedo, esperando ya lo peor

— ¡Corran! – grita Luna, mientras todos se separan para evitar ser alcanzado por el gran esqueleto

Sin ningún problema los primeros segundos, todos logran alejarse evitando ser golpeados o heridos, lo que molesta mucho al destructor que comienza a disparar rayos rojos que impactan con gran fuerza el suelo.

— Debemos rearmar el altar o no vamos a poder detenerlo – expresa Celestia muy preocupada la seguridad de los ponys que aún quedan andando por Poniville

— Tengo el elemento de Twilight – indiqué, enseñando a la Alicornio blanca la gema morada

— " _Que coincidencia_ …" aún nos faltan los otros cinco elementos – menciona Celestia, observando las demás chicas y princesas, quienes se han separado en grupos de dos, mientras el destructor ataca sin ningún cuidado lo primero que ve

— Yo buscaré los elementos, tú busca el cofre y dile a las demás que lo distraigan o el me va a atacar – expliqué mientras camino ocultándome del destructor para buscar los elementos de la armonía sin que este pueda verme ya que vendría a atacarme pues representó un peligro hacia el.

Con cuidado, Blake se aleja de Celestia evitando hacer ruido y este se camufla en el pasto, gracias al color de su pelaje que se camufla con el color del pasto dándole cierta ventaja al Alicornio verde para encontrar los elementos de la armonía.

Mientras tanto, Celestia defendiéndose de los hechizos del destructor ya que este ataca al primero que ve, pero Celestia logra esconderse y el Esqueleto regresa a atacar las casas, buscando a los demás, mientras Celestia logra llegar con su sobrina y hermana

— ¿Dónde esta Blake? – pregunta Luna preocupada por la seguridad del Alicornio verde

— El fue a buscar los elementos, nosotras debemos distraerlo para que Blake pueda encontrar todos los elementos – explica Celestia, observando que más atrás se encuentran Rainbow y Twilight, O cuidando al bebé que no lloré pues si no sería el fin

— Tía, ¿Por qué le dicen al humano Blake si su nombre es Isaac? – pregunta confundida la Alicornio rosada acerca del verdadero nombre del humano…

— El había dicho que le gustaba que le dijeran así y bueno…así se quedo – explica Celestia rápidamente a su sobrina

— Vamos Candence a distraer a esa cosa – dice Luna ya un poco mejor después de haber usado hechizos de curación pesados para sanar al Alicornio verde

Sin ningún problema, Candence y Luna parten con cuidado, evitando ser vistas mientras aplican hechizos muy molestos al esqueleto para distraerlos ya que se encuentra muy cerca de Applejack y Rarity, mientras que Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy están con Shapira y Spike cerca de Twilight y Rainbow, protegidos por la destruida alcaldía.

— Ahora debo decirles a las demás…Blake tiene razón es mejor acabar de una vez por todas al destructor – expresa Celestia Afirmando las palabras del Alicornio verde, quien tiene razón de destruir al esqueleto mayor.

 **Con Blake, cerca de las chicas pero ni tanto**

Blake a logrado encontrar todos los elementos, esparcidos cuando el destructor lanzó la mesa para desarmar el altar y poder deshacerse de la destrucción del planeta, ahora este debe buscar el cofre de la armonía

— _'No puedo usar el hechizo o Shadow se dará cuenta donde esto_ y' – Murmuré ya que hace unas semanas en la prueba de fuego, ese hechizo crea una baliza que da la posición de el y del objeto a encontrar.

Este se detiene secamente pues un hechizo le ha pasado bastante cerca de la cara, lo que pudo ser peligroso.

— Blake Blake Blake, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho no hagas nada? – expresa el destructor, interponiéndose entre el cofre y el Alicornio verde, quien por fin encontró su objetivo

— ¿Quieres quitarte de en medio? – pregunte amablemente, obviamente el destructor no lo hizo

— No puedo hacerlo, si consigues el cofre mi estancia en este sucio lugar será reducida por tú culpa – responde con molestia el destructor quien no se da cuenta que Luna y Candence toman el cofre y se van sin hacer ruido para que no sean atacadas

— ¿Por qué lo haces Shadow? – pregunté para saber más acerca de lo oscuro de que puede ser aquel Alicornio negro…

— Tú sabes mejor que yo el porque, lo hago por venganza de lo que me hizo pasar Celestia – responde muy molesto el esqueleto, y su voz se nota algo dolida…

— Espera…oh vaya, tú estabas enamorado de la hermana de Celestia, por eso fue el problema – mencioné comprendiendo todo, mientras Luna detrás del destructor pone más atención a la conversación

— Así es, Celestia siempre se interpuso entre Luna y yo, hasta que me desterró de Ecuestria e invente este método de venganza complejo – explica el esqueleto muy molesto y con sed de venganza contra Celestia.

— Sabes que la venganza no te hará mejor que Celestia, si no peor y darás una mala imagen tuya – le expliqué al Destructor quien no se lo tomó a bien

— Tú que sabes de venganza humano, si no fuera porque Discord te trajo, este asqueroso planeta ya lo habría destruido, así que es mejor encargarme de ti ya – menciona el destructor, creando en su boca de huesos un hechizo para atacar al Alicornio verde, mientras Luna se va ajuntar con las demás chicas

Aún debilitado al haber sido curado por magia, el hechizo del destructor le es disparado hacia Blake quien se defiende con un escudo bastante frágil aún así cumplió su meta y lo defendió bastante

— ¡Imposible!, nadie puede defenderse de ese hechizo – expresa el esqueleto un poco sorprendido ya que el Alicornio logró defender uno de los hechizos más poderoso que este tiene, unas llamas verdes que crean el infierno maldito

— - _sin creer que sigue vivo_ – increíble…wuuju este cuerno está que ¡arde!.. _.'no enserio quema_ ' – exprese muy emocionado al por fin defender un hechizo bien, aún si el cuerno está como un tizón lo que le da un poco de dolor de cabeza a Blake

 _ **( Tizón un pedazo de carbón al rojo vivo…Creó…)**_

— Te maldigo desde que Discord te halla traído a este planeta – menciona el destructor muy enojado con el Draconequus quien trajo al Alicornio verde, en un evento algo extraño…que ahora se interpone entre el y la destrucción del planeta

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – expresé, haciendo enojar un poco al destructor quien está siendo distraído por el Alicornio verde, para darles tiempo a las chicas que armen el extraño altar

— Jamás tendría miedo ante ti, solo eres un simple humano – explica el destructor sin ningún temor a ser derrotado

— Pues deberías tenerme Shadow – mencioné, llamando la atención del Ex Alicornio negro

— ¿Por qué debería de temerte? Aún no has logrado herirme en mí verdadera forma y eres más débil que esas princesas – dice erróneamente el destructor pues la magia de Blake es superior en un treinta y cinco porciento de los Alicornios promedios pues fue aumentando con la práctica y otros procesos más complejos

— Te he estado distrayendo todo este tiempo – aclaré, dando varios pasos hacia atrás para quedar un poco más cerca del área de influencia del altar

— ¡No pueden hacerlo! – grita el destructor disparando un rayo hacía el Alicornio verde, pero es bloqueado por un campo de fuerza blanco, generado por el altar, lo que aterroriza al destructor

El destructor se ha dado cuenta que los once elegidos **( cinco elementos, cuatro princesas, el guardián y el transmisor [ el bebé ]** ) sean juntado para poder derrocarlo en su Dictadura de terror que ha traído al planeta hace seis horas atrás.

— Imposible, OS MALDIGO PRINCESAS Y ELEMENTOS – grita el destructor, intentado romper el escudo con todo tipo de ataques, pero no le hace ni un rasguño

Alrededor del altar, una luz arcoíris comienza a elevarse en forma cilíndrica, lo que vuelve normal el cielo y la lluvia ( **antes no se sabía si era de día o noche y llovía sangre** ) y después cae e impacta al destructor el cual comienza a dañarlo al ser magia positiva

— Arrrg – esto no se ha acabado Blake, volveré y lo van a lamentar – menciona el destructor amenazando a todos, mientras este explota en un charco de alquitrán, el cual este logra escapar a tiempo pero perdió mucho de su poder por el altar.

En un estallido de colores, los elegidos comienzan a elevarse en el cielo, mientras mantienen sus ojos cerrados y el arcoíris continúa reparando los daños generados **( Solo a nivel orgánico, no a nivel de construcción )** hasta que en unos minutos, estos caen al suelo y el cofre se vuelve negro oscuridad, menos en la tapa superior, y el bebé cae en el estómago de Twilight, bien dormido, y los demás bastante agotados y más luna por el exceso de poder usado.

— ¿Todas estan bien? – les pregunte, revisándolas para ver si no les pasó nada al caer, igualmente yo estoy débil por el altar además del mareó pues no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de hechizos del Árbol.

— Estamos bien, ¿y el bebé? – pregunta Applejack preocupada por el bebé, mientras esta es ayudada a levantarse

— Está bien Applejack, pero su cutie mark ha desaparecido – expresa confundida la Alicornio morada, ya que su bebé perdió la cutie mark por el uso de los elementos

— ¿Hemos derrotado al destructor? – pregunta Celestia, levantando del suelo los elementos bastantes calientes, la cual los levanta con magia.

— ¡El cofre! – Grita Fluttershy quien encuentra dicho objeto debajo de la mesa, de color negro exceptuando su tapa superior

Totalmente curada, Shapira llega volando y está aterriza al lado de Fluttershy, y está se nota muy feliz

— Muy bien, lograron derrotar a Shadow – menciona la dragona celeste, muy feliz con todos pues ahora podrá vivir una vida tranquila por unos años

— No todo está bien, perdimos el cofre de la armonía – recuerda Rainbow Dash, quien fue ayudada por Applejack la cual está ahora ayudando a Pinkie Pie a levantarse

— Oh, sobré eso no hay ningún problema, solo deben dejarlo recargarse, ¿acaso piensan que es ilimitado su poder? – aclara y pregunta Shapira a las chicas, quienes deben ya saber todos los secretos del cofre de la amornia

— Oh eso había pasado cuando Blake toco el cofre… - menciona Pinkie Pie tranquilamente

— Si, es una protección para que no se quede sin energía, así este puede regenerar su magia lentamente – explica Shapira

— ¿Luna éstas bien? – le pregunte, mientras le ayudo a levantarse…con un poco de incomodidad entre los dos.

— Ah sí…gracias Blake – murmura Luna muy cansada al esforzarse tanto en un solo día

— ¿Significa que ya ganamos y Ecuestria está bien? – pregunta Rarity, quien ya quiere que todo acabe para darse un buen baño

— Bueno lastimosamente no derrotamos al destructor pero si lo desterramos de nuevo al tártaro – expliqué, mientras me siento en el suelo pues es muy agotador el uso de los elementos y aún está la molestia del cuerno.

— Deberíamos comenzar con las reparaciones – menciona Celestia, la cual ve alrededor

Todos vuelven a ver alrededor y entre un cuarenta porciento de Poniville salió o resulto con daños, un veinticinco porciento resultó destruido y un treinta y cinco resultó ileso.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana? – pregunte algo molestó pues quiero por fin conocer bien a mí hijo, eso debido a que la mayor parte hubieron muchos problemas

— ¿Quiénes quieren comenzar ahora? – pregunta Candence, pero nadie le responde

— Entonces está decidido, mañana comenzaremos las reparaciones – expresa Shapira

Todas y Blake con el arduo trabajo y lucha, regresan a sus casas con bastante agotamiento, Shapira va al árbol de la armonía con Spike, la cual la dragona se nota muy triste por la muerte en físico de los guardianes **( No podrá verlos nunca más )** , Luna por fin se da cuenta de todo los problemas que hizo el destructor en contra de su hermana y de ella misma así mismo supo lo de su embarazo de corto plazo pues fue brutalmente asesinado por su hermana ( **estuvo poseída** ), Candence regresó al imperio de Cristal, donde un caos había en la estación de tren, donde muchos reporteros especularon la muerte de alguna de las princesas.

Pinkie Pie regresó a Sugar Córner la cual se tomó unos días para arreglar el edificio, Applejack en su granja envió de regreso a los ponys refugiados con materiales para la reparación del pueblo, Rarity igualmente ayudó en la reparación y decorando las casas construidas y Rainbow Dash junto con Fluttershy y ayuda de unas nubes para limpiar los lagos ya que estos fueron contaminados con sangre al igual que el pasto por todo Poniville.

Oh y cómo olvidar a Twilight, ella pasó un día con Blake y su bebé, enseñándole cosas para que fuera aprendiendo ya que este perdió su cutie mark al finalizar la batalla quien deberá buscar su verdadero talento

Fue así como Los ponys fueron salvados por los pelos por el humano que fue traído por Discord quien fue destruido por el destructor ya que representaba una amenaza para el, pero su espíritu de la discordia nunca desapareció al igual que el destructor quien vendrá por una venganza en contra de Blake, las elementos y las altas monarcas de Ecuestria en este mundo extraño

 _ **¿THE END?**_

 _ **Epílogo:**_

 _ **1 Año después, sin ningún rastro del destructor:**_

Ha pasado un año en Poniville y todo a estado tranquilo, la calma ha regresado a Ecuestria y ahora con un planeta a salvo de grandes enemigos, el hijo de Twilight y Blake ha crecido sanamente…es muy aplicado a la hora de hacer sus tareas, y le gusta la ciencia como a Twilight y a Blake, además de qué el Alicornio café será el sucesor del guardián de los elementos, siendo entrando por su padre…además de Shapira y Spike con ayuda de las elementos.

En Canterlot, se ha construido una gran estatua por los dos dragones quienes dieron su último respiró para defender Ecuestria enfrentando al destructor aún con todo en contra de todo.

Oh como no olvidar a Shapira quien intento ayudar a Blake que por poco muere también, ella al fin se casó con Spike…no fue una boda normal si no algo anormal, puede que una que otra inconformidad de Twilight y Rarity con la dragona…pero así es la vida , al fin y al cabo no se puede quedar bien con todo el mundo ademas de agregar que Twilight si pudo casarce con Blake meces después de la destrucción del destructor

Luna y Celestia se han perdonado aún con todo los problemas que vivieron por culpa de Shadow quien ahora está perdido en el tártaro cumpliendo su condena o hasta que se libere o recupere su poder

Mencionando a la pareja escamuda, Spike y Shapira se fueron a vivir a una montaña no muy lejos de Poniville, eso con el fin de no molestar a Twilight en ciertas cosas privadas… además de que los tres portales fueron retirados por Derpy y el doctor para cerrar el problema de la tela del tiempo.

Poniville regresó a la normalidad aún con problemas de amistad que son atendidos por las chicas y cuando Twilight es llamada, Blake siempre las acompaña eso con el fin de enseñarle tácticas al potro de la Alicornio morada y el Alicornio verde…

Pero no todo es de color rosa como Pinkie Pie , Todas las princesas y las elementos además de Blake, Spike y Shapira viven con angustia y preocupación de la amenaza del destructor y sus últimas palabras as: " **volveré** ".

 **¿Continuará?**

 **CRÉDITOS**

 **My Little pony es de propiedad de Hasbro.**

 **Personajes Usados ( MLP )**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Rarity**

 **Applejack**

 **Luna**

 **Celestia**

 **Derpy Whoves**

 **Spike**

 **Candence**

 **Lyra**

 **Tirek**

 **Cerberos**

 **Chysalis**

 **Sombra ( El del imperio )**

 **Discord ( Destruido misteriosamente )**

 **Personajes Agregados**

 **Shadow ( Destructor )**

 **Isaac Como Blake**

 **Amigos de Isaac**

 **Shapira ( Chistopher Paolini )**

 **El bebé Sparkle**

 **….**

 **Dirección: Enrique segoviano**

 **Escritora: Pinkie Diane pie**

Gracias por leer está historia, y les agradezco que la hallan seguido, fue increíble saber que personas comparten el mismo gusto que yo al ver y leer historias de MLP, espero que sigan apoyando mis demás proyectos y próximamente les publicare el archivo original de está historia para que observen como hubiera sido originalmente, les agradezco mucho, un abraso Psicológico y les deseó un feliz mes, hasta la próxima

Por cierto de agregar que más adelante me crearé un fic, pues mis dos fics tienen en común humanos a Ecuestria, es hora de invertir papeles y espero que dejen los comentarios del personaje que les gustaría en la historia de un pony en nuestro ello planeta, Mínimo 1, máximo 3 en la historia, dejenlo en los comentarios el personaje que les gustaría que visitará nuestro planeta y el lugar en donde llegarían , no se olviden que habló de MLP o My Little pony quien no comprenda las siglas, sin más os agradezco el tiempo invertido.

 **Copyrieght 2016- 2017**

Blue Studios 5+5


End file.
